Solo es un bebé
by Miss Sands
Summary: Embarazo Alternativo. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Edward hubiera aceptado al bebé desde el principio? Lo que hubiera ocurrido si Edward lo hubiera querido, apoyado a Bella y luchado juntos por proteger a su pequeño y seguir adelante con el complicado embarazo.
1. Lo que parecía Imposible

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a mi beta Libezzy por corregir este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Lo que parecía imposible<strong><br>**

_Edward POV_

Me deshice de mi última presa, un desafortunado león salvaje que se había cruzado en mi camino. Satisfecho y sin el molesto escozor en la garganta me di la vuelta retrocediendo por el camino que había recorrido unas par de horas antes.

En cuestión de minutos crucé el mar que separaba a Río de Janeiro de la Isla. En el mismo instante en que topé con la orilla de la playa, empecé a correr lo más rápido posible. Ansioso por volver a verla. Me dirigí directamente a la gran habitación blanca, suponiendo encontrarla allí. Pero no era así, la cama estaba vacía, aunque identifiqué mi nota entre las sabanas de seda. Al parecer se había despertado durante la noche. Olfateando la casa seguí el rastro de su peculiar y enloquecedor aroma, llegando justo hasta el salón. Allí estaba, tumbada en el sofá sobre los cojines, con su camisón remangado hasta la cintura dejando ver su ropa interior. Avancé despacio a través del espacio que me separaba de ella. La tele estaba encendida, al parecer se había quedado dormida viendo aquel musical que habíamos visto la tarde anterior. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas y por el sudor en la frente y en su pecho puede suponer que mi amada esposa había pasado mucho calor en mi ausencia.

No pude contenerme en acariciar su suave y delicada piel. Así que la alcé sin esfuerzo acurrucándola en mi regazo y acaricié su rostro de ángel suavemente. Casi al instante sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente.

- Lo siento.- murmuré - tanta meticulosidad con todo y no pensé en que tendrías calor cuando yo me fuera de caza. Haré que instalen un aparato de aire acondicionado.

Bella no pareció concentrarse en mis palabras. Tal vez está todavía medio dormida, me dije. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando examiné más a fondo su rostro. Tenía un aspecto horrible, algo inusual y extraño en ella. Su característico sonrojo en sus mejillas había sido sustituido por un pálido enfermizo y tenía más ojeras que de costumbre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Bella se agitó entre mis brazos. La dejé ir automáticamente.

- ¡Perdona! - jadeó con voz áspera mientras salía corriendo hacia al baño con una mano en si boca otra en su estomago. La seguí hasta el baño donde se arrodilló frente a la taza del váter y vomitó violentamente. Sujeté su cabello sin saber qué más hacer.

Se había intoxicado con la comida. Eso era lo que según Bella le ocurría. Me dije a mí mismo que Bella era humana, y que a los humanos les sucedían cosas como esta constantemente. Nada de qué preocuparse, intenté tranquilizarme, aunque me aseguré de que no ingiriera nada en un mínimo de dos horas para darle un tiempo a su estomago de recuperarse a pesar de sus quejas porque se encontraba hambrienta.

Por la tarde Bella parecía totalmente recuperada, aunque la notaba cansada. La llevé hasta el sofá y se acurrucó en mi regazo mientras veíamos las noticias televisivas. Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella se retorció incomoda en mi regazo y junto con una sonrisilla pícara alzó su cabeza para poder besarme. Le devolví la sonrisa y me dispuse a devolverle el beso, cuando tal y como había sucedido por la mañana. Bella se alejó de mí, corriendo con una mano en su boca. La seguí esta vez hasta el fregadero de la cocina, que se encontraba más cerca que el cuarto de baño. Bella vomitó de nuevo y yo me limité a sujetar su pelo y a besar su espalada, sin saber qué más hacer.

Le propuse a Bella que fuéramos a Río a que la viera un médico. Pero tal y como supuse Bella se negó rotundamente, alegando que solo necesitaba un poco de jarabe para recuperarse completamente. Bella se fue al baño y yo aproveché para tirar a la basura todo el contenido de la nevera. Más tarde llamaría a Kaure y a Gustavo para que repusieran la nevera con alimentos sin riego de estar en mal estado. Me empecé a preocupar cuando Bella tardó en salir del cuarto de baño. Preocupado por si se encontraba mal de nuevo toqué a la puerta.

- ¿Te encuentra bien? – pregunté - ¿Te has mareado otra vez?

- Sí y no - contestó al cabo de unos segundos con voz estrangulada. Algo iba mal, tenía la certeza de que algo iba tremendamente mal.

- ¿Bella? ¿Puedo entrar, por favor? -. pregunté. Esta vez no pude ocultar la preocupación en mi voz.

- Va… le - murmuró entrecortadamente. Inmediatamente abrí la puerta y evalué su postura. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, junto a una maleta abierta llena de medicamentos, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su expresión ausente. Me senté a su lado en el suelo y llevé una mano a su cálida frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal? - pregunté con tono paciente a pesar de que la ansiedad me estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la boda? - susurró con un hilo de voz.

- Diecisiete.-contesté automáticamente. Entonces Bella volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, mientras movía sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, como si estuviera contando mentalmente. Quise protestar y suplicar por una explicación pero ella alzó un dedo, advirtiéndome de que guardara silencio. Pasaron unos angustiosos segundos y mi preocupación y ansiedad se hicieron insoportables.

- ¡Bella!- la llamé en tono de urgencia- Me estas volviendo loco.

En lugar de contestarme Bella se volvió hacia la maleta abierta y rebuscó entre los medicamentos hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña cajita de cartón azul. Me la tendió en silenció, parecía haber perdido su voz. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con una caja de tampones. No sabía lo que me esperaba pero no era eso. Solo podía relacionar aquello con los periodos menstruales de las mujeres pero eso no explicaba nada. Además Bella ni siquiera estaba en sus días. Algo se me escapaba, estaba seguro que había algo obvio en todo esto, pero que yo era incapaz de ver.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás intentado hacerme creer que esto que te pasa es un simple síndrome premenstrual? - pregunté con incredibilidad.

- No. No, Edward. Estoy intentando decirte se me ha retrasado el periodo cinco días.- explicó con voz sofocada.

Me mantuve alerta esperando algo más justo en el momento en que mi mente identificó el significado de sus palabras. La realidad chocó contra mi organismo y ya no fui consciente de mi alrededor. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza sin descanso, gritándome lo evidente, aquello tan obvio que no podía ver:

_Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada…._

Enlacé el comportamiento de Bella durante las últimas semanas. Los mareos por la mañana, el hambre, los vómitos, las pesadillas, el cansancio, los lloros… todos los síntomas llegaban a esa conclusión: _Embarazada. Bella estaba embarazada. _

Intenté asimilarlo para poder pensar en ello de una manera más ordenada y capacitada. Pero me era imposible condecirlo siquiera, a pesar de la confesión de Bella, a pesar de todos esos síntomas tan claros, a pesar de que sabía que era cierto pues lo estaba viendo frente a mí. Podía ver a Bella a escasos centímetros frente a mí, examinando su vientre frente al espejo. Increíblemente había un bulto, había un pequeño pero inconfundible bultito entre sus caderas. Pero, ¿cómo asimilarlo? ¿Cómo creer que realmente yo había podido engendrar a otro ser? ¿Cómo iba a hacerme a la idea después de años creyendo que jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia habría una posibilidad de que yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, un vampiro, pudiera procrear?

Simplemente no era posible. No era posible, estaba seguro de que no había forma modo o manera de que fuera posible que yo pudiera tener un descendiente.

Respiré hondo varias veces, e intenté aclarar mi mente durante una fracción de segundo. Poco a poco fue siendo consciente de la realidad de nuevo. Supuse que había estado en un extraño tipo de shock puesto que estaba en la misma posición en la que había estado cuando Bella me dijo aquello.

- ... y…y te juro que algo se me ha movido justo ahora en el interior del cuerpo.-susurró Bella en voz baja, estaba de pie frente al espejo con mi teléfono móvil presionado en su oreja derecha. Oí la sabia y calmada voz de Carlisle al otro lado de la línea. Debía hablar con él. Carlisle era el único que podía ayudarme en ese momento. Alcé la cabeza y levanté mi mano para que Bella me diera el móvil, ella vaciló un poco antes de dármelo como si no estuviera segura de si yo podría hablar realmente.

- ¿Eso es posible? -susurré a través del teléfono.

- Si me lo hubieras preguntado cinco minutos atrás te hubiera contestado que no sin vacilar, pero los síntomas de Bella son tan claros... Debería examinar a Bella para confirmarlo con exactitud pero yo diría que… sí.- respondió con voz calmada. Seguramente queriendo o trasmitirme esa calma a mí. Entonces recordé que lo más importante en todo esto era Bella, y no saber con exactitud cómo serían las cosas para ella me inquietaban de sobre manera.

- ¿Y Bella?- pregunté con ansiedad.

- Me temo que no estoy seguro sobre eso, hijo. Los síntomas que Bella me ha descrito no deben producirse hasta como mínimo dos meses de gestación y si realmente puede notar cómo se mueve en su interior… Está claro que no es un embarazo normal puesto que se desarrolla mucho más rápido, peligrosamente rápido. Edward no he visto ni oído sobre nada como esto antes y arriesgarnos a que el embarazo siga adelante podría ser muy peligroso para Bella, tal vez incluso… letal.-advirtió y esta vez un tono de amargura y preocupación tiñó sus palabras.

_Letal. _Mi cerebro asimiló esa última palabra que se grabó a fuego en lo más hondo de mi cabeza. Por supuesto que este embarazo sería letal para Bella. Sería letal puesto que yo era el padre de la criatura, un monstruo. Un maldito monstruo que se había creído humano, eso era lo que yo era. Pensé que podía casarme con la humana a la que amaba, pensé que podíamos vivir como dos simples y corrientes humanos que se amaban, sin más. Olvidé lo que realmente soy. Soy un monstruo y ahora mi hijo, el hijo de un monstruo mataría a su propia madre.

Sentí como me rasgaba por dentro, lleno de dolor, rabia y odio. Dolor por saber que había puesto la vida de Bella en peligro, otra vez. Rabia por no poder ser simplemente aquello que deseaba ser, un humano. Solo un humano capaz de hacerla feliz, capaz de darle a su esposa hijos que no la mataran. Y Odio un fuerte y oscuro odio hacia esa cosa que quería acabar con la vida de mi Bella.

- Edward, escúchame atentamente.-dijo Carlisle llamando mi atención.- Debes conseguir un vuelo hasta Forks lo más pronto posible. Cada minuto que pasa la vida de Bella corre más riesgo. Yo lo preparé todo y en cuanto lleguéis, interrumpiremos el embarazo. Bella va a estar perfectamente, no vas a perderla, Edward. No permitiré que le ocurra nada, ahora es mi hija también.-murmuró, diciendo esto último intentado darme un poco de aliento. Lo cual agradecí enormemente, necesitaba oír aquello. Necesitaba saber que Bella iba a estar bien, que no iba a perderla.

- Sí, sí. Lo haré.- contesté con voz monótona. Después colgué y marqué el número de la compañía aérea. Conseguiría un vuelo para esta misma tarde y muy pronto Bella estaría fuera de peligro.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle?- preguntó Bella con impaciencia.

- Cree que estas embarazada.-le contesté de forma automática y con voz monocorde. No quería que notara mi nerviosismo, no quería asustarla más de lo que posiblemente ya lo estaría.

- ¿A quién estás llamando ahora?- inquirió cuando me vio hablando por el teléfono móvil de nuevo.

- Al aeropuerto, volvemos a casa.-concluí.

Después de más de una hora discutiendo en portugués e inglés con todas las compañías aéreas con vuelos desde Río de Janeiro hasta a Seattle finalmente conseguí un vuelo en tres horas. No era de primera clase y tampoco era la mejor de las compañías pero no estaba en situación de quejarme. Mientras conseguía las plazas en el avión había estado haciendo el equipaje por lo que ya estaba todo listo para irnos. Metí las grandes maletas que Alice había preparado para nosotros en la barca y volví a la casa para seguir llevando el equipaje. Encontré a Bella en la cocina. Estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana en silencio.

- ¿Bella?- la llamé sin moverme de la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta despacio, estaba llorando.

- ¡Bella!- exclamé cruzando la habitación en un segundo. -¿Te duele algo?

- No, no…-negó con voz ahogada. Suspiré aliviado y limpié sus lágrimas para después estrecharla contra mi pecho. Me sentí como un idiota. Mi pobre Bella debería de estar aterrada, era ella quien llevaba a aquel monstruo en su interior.

- No tengas miedo, llegaremos a casa en dieciséis horas. Estarás bien. Carlisle estará preparado cuando lleguemos y nos haremos cargos de esto y tú estarás bien, muy bien.- le dije intentando reconfortarla.

- ¿Hacernos cargo de esto? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confusa.

- Vamos a sacar esa cosa de ahí antes de que pueda herirte. No te asustes. No dejaré que te haga daño.- expliqué. De repente su rostro se transformó en una mueca de horror.

- ¿Esa cosa?- murmuró. Aunque parecía estar hablando con ella misma.- No - susurró. Su voz sonó rota y ahogada como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté confuso.

- Vais…vais a matar al bebé.- susurró y no fue una pregunta. Aquella palabra me sentó como si me hubiera propinado una patada en las tripas. ¿Bebé? ¿Había llamado a la cosa, bebé?

- No hay ningún bebé, Bella.- espeté con voz más dura que de costumbre. Bella me miró horrorizada y sus manos se posicionaron en su vientre, como si quisiera protegerlo.

- No, no, por favor, Edward. ¡No!- su voz sonó más aguda justo con el tono de horror pintado en su rostro. Las lágrimas se desbordaron y Bella empezó a sollozar mientras seguía suplicándome que no lo hiciera.

- No va a dolerte, te lo prometo. Te dormiremos y cuando despiertes todo habrá terminado. Ni siquiera te enterarás.- murmuré suponiendo que le daba miedo el aborto.

- Eso no me importa. ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Edward? No me importa mi dolor.-sollozó mientras abrazaba sus brazos alrededor de su vientre, dejando muy claro, qué era lo que le importaba ahora.

- Él tampoco sufrirá.-mentí.

- No, no, por favor. No puedo perderlo. No me quites a mi bebé. Por favor, no me hagas esto.- sollozó.

Comprendí en ese momento que Bella por increíble que pareciera quería a esa cosa. Ella se había encariñado con él, me estaba pidiendo que evitara el aborto como si eso no significara que ella moriría. Lo pensé fríamente durante un instante. Al fin y al cabo no era tan extraño que Bella quisiera a esa cosa. Quién si no Bella podría querer a un monstruo peligrosamente mortífero para ella. Bella, solo ella. Se había casado conmigo y me había amaba pesar de saber que podría matarla en cualquier momento. Así que en el fondo no era tan extraño que Bella se hubiera encariñado con el que creía ser solo un bebé. Debía explicárselo, hacerle entender que podría perderla si seguía adelante con el embarazo.

- Bella, cielo... -me acerqué un poco más ella para poder acunar su rostro entre mis manos pero ella dio un paso atrás temerosa. Ignoré el dolor que me produjo su rechazo y me armé de paciencia para poder hacerla entrar en razón.- Cariño, tienes que entender que es peligroso continuar con el embarazo. Podrías morir Bella.- intenté explicarle. Bella dio otro paso atrás y negó con la cabeza.

- No es cierto, tú crees que es peligroso pero yo sé que no. Solo es un bebé. No va ha hacerme daño. Solo es un bebé.-repitió acariciando su vientre por encima de su camiseta. Sentí mi paciencia empezar a agotarse, no quería ser grosero ni herir sus sentimientos pero todas las emociones del día estaban empezando a pasarme factura y no sabía cuánto más podría controlarme.

- Eso que llevas ahí dentro no es un bebé, Bella. No es humano. Es un monstruo y va matarte si no lo matamos nosotros primero.- dije, intenté que mi voz sonara clara aunque sonó más dura de lo que quería. Esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente claro con ella. ¿Por qué no entendía que esa cosa iba matarla?

- ¡No! ¡Basta! - chilló entre más lágrimas. Su rostro se contrajo esta vez en una mueca de dolor. Mis palabras la habían herido. Me odiaba por estar haciéndole daño de esta forma pero no sabía que más hacer para hacerla entrar en razón. Se arrodilló junto a la encimera alejándose de mí, sus manos taparon sus oídos intentando dejar de escucharme. Sus sollozos eran ahora incontrolables. Lloraba a mares y yo me moría de ganas por abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien, pero no era así. Nada estaría bien si no conseguía llevarla a Forks y sacar al monstruo de su interior.

- Bella lo siento. No te haces una idea de cuánto lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto. Entiendo que quieras creer que solo es un bebé, un inofensivo y adorable bebé. Pero no lo es, y no puedo permitir que te mate. Ahora vamos a irnos de aquí, volaremos hasta casa y acabaremos con todo esto.- Dije mientras me acercaba a ella e intentaba levantarla del suelo.

- No voy a irme de aquí.- musitó arrastrándose lejos de mí.- No dejaré que mates a mi bebe.- ahora pude ver la decisión en sus ojos.

- Bella, no quiero utilizar la fuerza. Por favor levántate, vamos a perder el avión.- le avisé mirándola a los ojos.

- No.- susurró. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y los sollozos no cesaban. Miré el reloj comprobando que estábamos a punto de perder el avión si no nos marchábamos inmediatamente. No podíamos perder el avión el siguiente vuelo no salía hasta dentro de tres días y tal y como Carlisle había dicho cada minuto que pasaba su vida corría más riesgo. Me inundó la ansiedad, el miedo y el enfado haciendo una mezcla explosiva. No quería tener que cogerla por la fuerza y obligarla a salir de allí pero si esa era la única manera de salvar su vida, lo haría.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a ella, con paso lento pero seguro. Bella se levantó a trompicones y echó a correr hacia el salón con una mano fija en su vientre y sin dejar de llorar y suplicar que no lo hiciera.

- Bella- gruñí.

Ella solo empezó a correr más rápido. Apreté los puños y encajé la mandíbula, íbamos a perder el maldito avión. Empecé a correr en dirección contraria de modo que me topé frente a frente con ella. Bella se sobresalto al verse tan cerca de mí y empezó a llorar con más intensidad. Los sollozos apenas la dejaban respirar, y su corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Pero testaruda como la que más echo marcha atrás, cada vez más sofocada. La cogería por la fuerza y la metería en la barca, después intentaría volver a razonar con ella. Pero ahora debíamos ir al aeropuerto.

Bella echo a correr de nuevo, casi sin aliento. Cuando estaba preparado para cogerla en volandas y llevarla a la barca, Bella se paró abruptamente en medio del salón. La fragancia de la sangre golpeó mis fosas nasales y quemó mi garganta. Me quedé inmóvil buscando la sangre. Los pantalones de Bella estaban manchados de aquel líquido rojizo. La sangre caía desde su intimidad y se deslizaba por sus piernas. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos durante un instantes, y en ellos solo pude ver terror, Bella estaba aterrorizada y después un enorme dolor. Su vista bajó hasta el suelo mirando con horror las manchas rojas, comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Un segundo después un desgarrador gritó salió de su garganta y Bella se dejó caer en el suelo. Fui lo suficientemente rápido para cogerla entre mis brazos antes de que su delicado, frágil y ahora ensangrentado cuerpo chocara contra el suelo. La miré horrorizado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Había perdido la consciencia.

La llevé lo más rápido posible a la habitación azul y la tumbé sobre la cama. No podía olvidar su última mirada, llena de dolor y terror. Era culpa mía. Todo esto era culpa mía. Busqué mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria.

- ¿Edward, ya habéis salido de la Isla?-preguntó Carlisle desde el otro lado de la línea.

- No, Carlisle. Bella... ella quiere tener a esa cosa, yo he intentado convencerla pero no quería, se ha puesto muy nerviosa, se ha alterado y yo...- dije atropelladamente. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo muy nervioso que estaba. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba no podía recordar en mi mente una y otra vez su última mirada, todo ese dolor y miedo. Por mi culpa. Y ahora estaba allí inconsciente y sangrando.

- Edward, tranquilízate. ¿Está herida?- preguntó con voz calmado y paciente aunque había adquirido un tono de más gravedad.

- Se ha desmayado, ella está sangrando. Está sufriendo un aborto.-expliqué haciendo un esfuerzo porque me entendiera.

- ¿Qué?- la voz de Carlisle perdió la calma ahora parecía tan nervioso como yo.- Edward tienes que detener la hemorragia. Evita el aborto. ¡Ahora!- ordenó con voz urgente.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no era así como íbamos a interrumpir el embarazo, pero si ya está teniendo un aborto. ¿Por qué detenerlo?- pregunté. No comprendía a qué venía la exaltación de Carlisle.

- Edward, cuando colgaste empecé a hacer unas investigaciones. Como sabes hay un punto en el embarazo en el que es peligroso para la madre practicar un aborto, puesto que el feto ya está demasiado enlazado con la vida de la madre. No estoy seguro de en qué fase del embarazo esta Bella exactamente pero si el feto se desarrolla con tanta rapidez es posible que una parte de él ya esté ligado con la vida de Bella. Había planeado estudiar el embarazo y todas las posibilidades para realizar la interrupción del embarazo porque un aborto espontáneo, tal vez, podría poner en riesgo la vida de Bella. -explicó.

La realidad me golpeó y giré mi cabeza mirando a Bella. Inmóvil en medio de la cama con una mancha de sangre entre sus piernas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. La sangre, el olor de aquella sangre era exactamente como la de Bella. Era la sangre de Bella. No estaba teniendo un aborto. No era esa cosa lo que estaba muriendo, quien estaba muriendo era mi Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sé que muchas estabais esperando un nuevo capítulo de Irregular en vez de esto pero es una idea que lleva en mi cabeza incluso antes de abrirme una cuenta en fanfiction y necesitaba escribirla. Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante pesado y aburrido porque la mayor parte es sacada directamente de Amanecer y tal vez os haya parecido un poco oscuro con todos los pensamientos de Edward sobre el bebé. Pero era el primer capítulo, y yo soy malísima para los primeros capítulos. La historia será mucho más bonita y alegre que este capítulo que me ha quedado un tanto dramático. Os adelanto que no muere ni el bebé ni Bella. Porque el fic se basa básicamente en el embarazo. En amanecer Edward no acepto a Nessie hasta que escuchó su mente y yo siempre he creído que el embarazo de Bella no hubiera sido tan malo si Edward la hubiera apoyado desde el principio. Así que tanto si no os ha gustado ni un poquito como si os ha encantado decidme que os ha parecido. Gracias por dedicarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo y por dejarme llenar vuestras cabezas de mis locas ideas. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Un beso enorme.<strong>

**-Miss Sands-**


	2. La ansiedad puede ser Letal

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias a mi maravillosa beta Libezzy por corregir todas mis faltas.**

* * *

><p><span>La ansiedad puede ser letal<span>

_Edward __POV_

- ¡Carlisle ayúdame!- grité a través del teléfono móvil.- Se está muriendo, no puedo perderla, no puedo perderla, por favor.- supliqué, mi voz se rompió al final.

- Edward tranquilízate. Vamos a salvarla, escúchame. No vas a perderla, jamás.- prometió. Su voz clara y serena me dio la confianza que necesitaba en ese momento. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír, necesitaba saber que no iba a dejarme, que no iba a irse para siempre.

- Su… su corazón late muy despacio y no para de sangrar.- informé sin apartar la vista de Bella. Mi hermosa y dulce Bella si la perdía yo…

- Edward intenta averiguar de dónde procede la hemorragia, ¿de acuerdo?- ordenó haciendo un esfuerzo porque su voz sonara calmada y serena aunque lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba nervioso.

- Sí.- dije apresuradamente a la par que me arrodillaba frente a la cama y atraía el cuerpo de Bella hacia la orilla de esta. Rasgué sus pantalones y su ropa interior, desnudándola de cintura para abajo. Respiré hondo intentado tranquilizarme lo suficiente para poder hacer lo que Carlisle me había dicho. La examiné en cuestión de segundos y tal y como los dos suponíamos, la hemorragia precedía del cuello del útero.

- La hemorragia viene del cuello del útero. Está tenido un aborto pero hay demasiada sangre, no debería sangrar tanto, no debería estar muriéndose.- la angustia me ahogó y tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo por decimoquinta vez aquella tarde para tranquilizarme un poco. El dolor, la angustia y la ansiedad aprisionaban mi pecho, asfixiándome. A pesar de que ni siquiera necesitaba aquel oxígeno. Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo el silencio, Carlisle debía de estar pensando en qué hacer para solucionar esto.

- No hay modo de detener un aborto cuando este ya se está produciendo pero si podernos detener una hemorragia.- dijo reflexionando. Pero yo no lo entendí. ¿A qué se refería? Me sentía como si me fuera a estallar la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le urgí confuso.

- Quiero decir que posiblemente Bella se esté muriendo por una hemorragia producida por el feto. Si Bella muere también morirá el feto, por eso está teniendo un aborto. Seguramente no puedas salvar la vida del feto, pero tal vez sí puedes cortar la hemorragia y por lo tanto salvar la vida de Bella. Desconozco si el feto morirá o no.- explicó con voz clara.

No entendí completamente qué quería decir pero mi mente solo registró el hecho de que si conseguía detener la hemorragia Bella viviría. No me importaba lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a aquella cosa, a pesar de que yo a diferencia de Carlisle sabía que la hemorragia no había sido culpa del feto sino mía. Si yo no hubiera hecho que se alterase tanto, que corriera exhausta y al borde de una ataque cardiaco por la casa, si no la hubiera asustado, estaba seguro de que ahora Bella no estaría muriéndose. Era culpa mía y debía salvar su vida o jamás podría perdonármelo.

- ¿Edward sigues ahí? ¿Has entendido a lo que me refiero?- preguntó.

- Sí, sí. Lo entiendo. ¿Cómo detengo la hemorragia?- pregunté mientras me levantaba del suelo puesto que seguía de rodillas junto a la cama.

- Allí no dispones de gasas ni ningún instrumento específico así que simplemente consigue toallas, sabanas o cualquier otra cosa limpia que te sirva para taponar la hemorragia.- dijo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el baño allí rebusqué apresuradamente entre los cajones del mueble hasta dar con unas cuantas toallas limpias. Después, corrí de vuelta con las toallas hasta la habitación azul donde había dejado a Bella.

- Las tengo.- informé a Carlisle hablando través del teléfono que había colocado a un lado de la cama con el manos libres.

- Bien, debes presionar la hemorragia con fuerza para cortarla.- explicó. Intenté hacer lo que me decía pero era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que la sangre salía desde su aparato reproductor interno.

- No puedo Carlisle, no puedo.- me rendí con voz derrotada. Era como si hubiera ido años atrás hasta mi pasado humano, me sentía como un simple y normal adolescente humano de diecisiete años, asustado y miedoso por no saber qué hacer.

- Sé que es difícil, hijo. Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Si no logras cortar la hemorragia Bella morirá desangrada. Inténtalo, es lo único que podemos hacer.- su voz sonó devastada esta vez. Carlisle odiaba no saber qué hacer y eso era justo lo que le estaba pasando en este momento. En el que sería uno de los peores momentos de toda mi existencia.

Presioné la impoluta toalla blanca contra la ensangrentada intimidad de Bella. La tela se volvió roja al instante, manchándose de la escandalosa sangre. Presionaba con la fuerza pero con cuidado de no herirla, hoy ya le había hecho demasiado daño. Carlisle no hablaba y yo tampoco, ambos guardábamos silencio, pidiendo al cielo porque no se llevara a la mujer que amaba.

- ¿Cómo va su frecuencia cardiaca?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos Carlisle.

- Despacio, muy despacio. Su corazón late tan lento…- susurré en voz baja.

- ¿Es constante?- inquirió su voz sonaba preocupada mi padre se olvidó de guardar su preocupación, ahora pude notar cada rasgo de impotencia, dolor, angustia e incertidumbre en su voz.

- Sí, es lento pero se mantiene constante.- contesté agudizando el oído un poco más para estar todavía más alerta de los pagados latidos de su corazón.

- Bien, eso es bueno. Avísame si deja de ser constante.- pidió. No contesté, no podía. Había perdido mi voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

Los latidos de su corazón eran lo único que nos informaban de su estado. Perdidos en medio de una isla paradisiaca en Brasil no tenía ninguna otra cosa que pudiera informarme de cómo estaba Bella con exactitud, de qué era lo que le ocurría y si podría superar esto. De nuevo tuve aquella sensación como si hubiera vuelto al pasado donde la medicina y la ciencia apenas estaban avanzadas.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, la respiración profunda y los latidos apagados de Bella eran lo único que se escuchaban en la habitación. Para ese entonces la toalla con la que estaba presionando estaba totalmente empapada de sangre así que con delicadeza me deshice de ella y cogí otra, remplazándola. La sangre seguía saliendo, manchando las toallas, las sabanas de la cama y las piernas de Bella, inconsciente y ajena a que su vida se estaba esfumando de entre mis brazos.

- Edward, voy a buscar entre mis libros para ver si puedo hacerme una idea de qué es lo que está pasando realmente en el cuerpo de Bella. Llámame si sucede algo nuevo y no dejes de presionar la hemorragia. Si encuentro algo te llamaré inmediatamente.- su voz sonaba esperanzada. Lo conocía y sabía que estaba ansioso por rebuscar entre sus viejos libros y encontrar algo que hacer, algo que le distrajera y que le hiciera mantenerse ocupado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que él deseaba tanto estar ahí conmigo como lo desaseaba yo. Todo sería más sencillo si él estuviera aquí conmigo. Me sentiría más seguro, más confiado y sobre todo él podría ayudar más a Bella de lo que podría ayudarla yo.

- Está bien.- me despedí en un susurro. Dudaba que pudiera encontrar algo que nos sirviera de ayuda pero al fin y al cabo mi padre no podía hacer mucho más a través de un teléfono.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó. Los segundos pasaban tan lentos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Me pregunté si era así para los humanos siempre, si el tiempo era algo tan lento y desesperante para ellos. Pasó un hora y otra, no estoy del todo seguro, pero con cada segundo que pasaba la esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba, la esperanza de volver a ver esas mejillas ruborizadas tan adorables, y aquella tímida y alegre sonrisa, disminuían. Bella seguía sangrando. Era posible que hubiera disminuido un poco la cantidad de sangre que derramaba pero no podía estar seguro pues estaba empezando a creer que me estaba volviendo loco y que tal vez eso solo fuera un reflejo de mi locura. La única realidad de la que podía estar seguro era de que mi Bella se estaba desangrando en mis manos y yo no podía hacer nada más.

Tiempo después y casi sin esperanza, retiré otra sabana empapada de sangre, pero para mi sorpresa apenas salía un hilillo de sangre. La hemorragia estaba prácticamente cortada. Cogí otra toalla y volví a presionarla contra la hemorragia. Al cabo de unos minutos, la sangre se había cortado. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, estaba viva. Su corazón todavía latía, lento y débil pero latía. Bella no moriría, o al menos no aquella tarde. Cogí el teléfono móvil que había dejado olvidado a un lado de la cama y no me importó en absoluto macharlo con mis manos llenas de sangre. Solo me importaba que Bella estuviera viva, eso era lo único importante ahora.

- Edward…- contestó la voz de Carlisle al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba temeroso.

- Está viva, he cortado la hemorragia y Bella sigue viva.- expliqué apresuradamente demostrando la emoción en mi voz. Oí un suspiro y después una respiración de alivio.

- Gracias a Dios. Me temía lo peor. ¿Se ha despertado?- preguntó después de unos segundos cuando pudo asimilar que realmente ya todo había pasado. Bella estaba viva, seguía con vida.

- No sigue inconsciente. Su corazón late despacio pero está estable. Supongo que estará muy debilitada por la gran pérdida de sangre pero creo que si guarda reposo en los próximos días… estará mejor. – dije, la calma y felicidad teñían mi voz. Había estado tan cerca de perderla. No era la primera vez que Bella había estado a punto de morir pero en esta ocasión sin Carlisle ni el resto de mi familia a mi lado, por un momento había creído que esta sería la definitiva.

- Sí, necesita reposo absoluto y…- Carlisle pareció recordar algo fundamental.- El feto… ¿lo ha perdido?

Lo había olvidado por completo. Había estado tan concentrado en salvar la vida de Bella que por un momento había olvidado completamente la razón por la que había comenzado toda esta pesadilla. Dejé el móvil sobre la cama de nuevo y me acerqué a Bella, semidesnuda, inconsciente, ensangrentada y viva. En otra situación el hecho de que la razón de mi existencia siguiera con vida después de haber estado a punto de perderla me habría hecho dar saltos de alegría, pero no ese día. Porque Bella seguía embarazada. No me hacía falta ninguna prueba o exanimación para comprobarlo. Su camiseta se había remangado justo hasta debajo de sus pechos dejando ver su vientre. Había un bulto, un tripita mucho mayor que la que tenía horas antes. Esa cosa seguía viva, de hecho Bella nunca sufrió un aborto. Cuando discutimos, cuando se alteró de sobre manera y echó a correr alrededor de la casa, algo tuvo que romperse dentro ella. Tal vez, solo fue un derrame. ¿Quién sabe? Te pueden ocurrir millones de cosas horribles si llevas a un monstruo en tus entrañas ¿no? Fuera lo que fuese, Bella había estado a punto de morir, afortunadamente no había sido así y Bella continuaba con vida pero el precio a pagar era que esa cosa también seguía viva y eso reducía las oportunidades de mi esposa de seguir con vida.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

Parpadeé repetida veces y agité la cabeza ligeramente. Últimamente me sumergía en mis pensamientos con más facilidad de lo normal, distrayéndome continuamente. Seguramente solo era porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Con qué rapidez se podía pasar de estar tranquilo y feliz junto a tu esposa sentado en el porche disfrutando de su compañía a verte intentando salvar la vida de la mujer a la que amas y que tú mismo has puesto en peligro.

- Sí, disculpa Carlisle. Estaba pensando y olvidé que estábamos hablando.- me excusé a través del móvil pegado a mi oreja de nuevo.

- ¿Bella sigue embarazada?- preguntó impaciente Carlisle yendo directamente al grano.

- Por desgracia, así es.- musité afligido sin apartar la mirada del bulto entre sus caderas.

- Entonces tenéis que volver cuanto antes. El feto se desarrolla muy rápido- no te imaginas cuanto, pensé en silencio.- y si cuando volváis ya ha alcanzado un nivel muy alto de gestación, el aborto será altamente peligroso para Bella. Necesito examinarla y hacerle pruebas para estar completamente seguros de que Bella no sufrirá ningún daño durante la interrupción del embarazo. No podemos arriesgarnos. ¿Cuándo sale el próximo vuelo?

- El avión que íbamos a coger acaba de despegar,- informé mientras revisaba la hora en el reloj sobre la mesita de noche- el próximo no sale hasta dentro de tres días.

- Dentro de tres días está bien. De todos modos no sería bueno para Bella que tuviera que moverse de la cama y aguantar un vuelo tan largo.- dijo.

- Vale, reservaré dos billetes. Intentaré que Bella se quede en la cama hasta que tengamos que irnos al aeropuerto aunque con lo testaruda que es…- murmuré recordando todas las veces en las que por constipados o gripes había tenido que guardar reposo y ella se había negado rotundamente.

- No creo que te cueste demasiado convencerla. Cuando despierte estará muy débil, y difícilmente podrá caminar. Probablemente tendrá malestar y si sufre dolor en la espalda, abdomen o pelvis será totalmente normal después de un aborto si es que realmente ha estado cerca de sufrir uno, puesto que no podemos estar seguros por ahora solo podemos hacer suposiciones.

- ¿Estará tan mal?- pregunté alarmado. Había supuesto que iba a estar débil y que sufría malestar pero que ni siquiera pudiera caminar me parecía alarmante.

- Edward, ten en cuenta que ha perdido mucha sangre y que ni siquiera estamos seguros de por qué ha sufrido una hemorragia tan fuerte. De todos modos si come bien durante estos tres días y no se levanta de la cama ganará fuerzas y se encontrará mucho mejor.

- Lo haré. Me ocuparé de que guarde reposo y que se alimente adecuadamente.- prometí asintiendo de forma ausente.

- Bien, y Edward una última cosa. Bella quiere seguir adelante con el embarazo, fue por eso por lo que discutisteis ¿verdad?

- Sí, fue culpa mía. La herí, la asusté. Empezó a correr y se alteró muchísimo, debería haberlo evitado. Fue culpa mía…- dije sintiendo la culpa sobre mis hombros.

- No te culpes, Edward. Esto nos ha pillado desprevenidos a todos. Ahora lo que debes hacer es asegurarte de que no vuelva a alterarse de ese modo. Durante los embarazos las mujeres sufren muchos cambios de humor, así que trata de mantenerla calmada y tranquila otra crisis nerviosa como la que ha sufrido hoy y no sé si podríamos salvarla.- advirtió con tono de gravedad.

- Entendido, no permitiré que vuelva a repetirse.- asentí.

- No despertará hasta dentro de unas horas, su cuerpo está exhausto y necesita descansar. Avísame cuando despierte y si ocurre algo. Cuídala Edward, recuerda que es ella quien está llevando la parte más pesada de todo esto.- esta vez su voz sonó más suave, como la de un padre que aconseja a su hijo.

- Gracias Carlisle, muchas gracias.- me despedí dando por finalizada la conversación.

Guardé el teléfono móvil y respiré hondo por millonésima vez en aquel día. Debía limpiar y ponerle algo de ropa limpia a Bella, si despertaba y se encontraba semidesnuda y llena de sangre, se asustaría.

Con una inmensa delicadeza y cuidado me deshice del resto de su ropa y con ayuda de una toalla con agua tibia y una esponja me dedicaba a limpiar los restos de sangre seca de su cuerpo. Mientras la aseaba me di cuenta del ardor de mi garganta, para mi fortuna había salido esa misma mañana de caza y el ardor de mi garganta era soportable aunque sabía que de todos modos la sangre de Bella ya no me afectaba como antes. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, ¿cómo podría yo preferir beber su sangre antes que tenerla a mi lado para siempre? Finalmente terminé de limpiarla y ahora sin rastro de sangre la cogí en volandas para llevarla hasta la habitación blanca. **(Imagen de la habitación blanca de la Isla Esme en mi perfil)** Esperaba que Gustavo y Kaure pudieran venir antes de estos tres días para limpiar la casa y reponer la nevera. Aunque la verdad es que no sabía cómo iba convencer a Kaure de que la sangre que había sobre la cama no eran porque había matado a Bella sino porque había sufrido una fuerte hemorragia.

De todo eso me ocuparía en otro momento ahora me conformaba con tener el suave y frágil cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos, viva.- pensé mientras caminaba con Bella en brazos a través del largo pasillo. La deposité en el medio de la gran cama y rebusqué entre las maletas para encontrar un camisón con que vestirla. Finalmente me decanté por uno de color melocotón y de seda. Parecía cómodo y lo suficientemente holgado como para que no tuviera problemas con su vientre. Resultaba ridículo, incluso si Bella y yo hubiéramos engendrado a esa cosa la primera noche en la que mantuvimos relaciones sexuales, el embarazo no ha alcanzado ni las tres primeras semanas. Su vientre debería de ser imperceptible y sin embargo el pequeño bulto entre sus caderas ya era perceptible y lo que más me asustaba era que seguía creciendo de forma acelerada, casi se podía ver como crecía.

Finalmente me las apañé para vestirla. Le puse unas simple conjunto de ropa interior blanca de algodón y el camisón de seda. Creo que era lo único de la maleta que no estaba lleno de encaje y transparencias. Seguidamente la metí entre las sabanas y la cubrí con ellas. Si olvidaba el hecho de que estaba embarazada y de que había estado a punto de perderla hacía unas horas, esta parecía una noche normal en nuestra Luna de miel. Bella podría haber estado hoy muy cansada para hacer el amor o simplemente ya lo habríamos hecho suficiente durante todo el día, por eso esa noche Bella _vestida, _se habría quedado dormida plácidamente en la cama y yo la habría estrechado contra mi pecho y velado sus sueños.

No pude resistirme a simular que hoy no había pasado nada, que todo estaba bien así que me tumbé sobre la cama y acerqué el cuerpo de Bella al mío. Acaricié su espalda y cabello y besé su cabeza. Miré las estrellas través del ventanal, el suave murmullo de las olas cuando chocaban con la suave arena de la orilla y el leve silbido de la brisa marina. Debía ser positivo, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado por estar juntos, no podíamos separarnos en el último momento, no cuando estábamos tan cerca de nuestro final feliz. Dentro de tres días Bella habría recuperado un poco las fuerzas, habría aceptado que interrumpir el embarazo era lo mejor para ella y Carlisle se encargaría de que mi esposa estuviera perfectamente. Todo habría acabado y tarde o temprano Bella olvidaría esto, ella no necesitaba un hijo para ser feliz, me lo había dicho millones de veces y yo… bueno yo tampoco lo necesitaba ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, siento la tardanza. Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por todos lo reviews, no creí que os gustaría tanto esta idea. Sé que este capítulo me ha quedado un poco pesado, una patata. Pero prometo que el próximo será mucho más bonito y emocionante. ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionara Bella cuando Edward le diga que dentro de tres días Carlisle matara a su amado bebé? ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea a Bella llorar desconsolada por el bebé? Y lo más importante, ¿Convencerá Bella a su marido de que solo es un bebé? ¿Se dará cuenta Edward de lo que realmente desea ser <strong>**padre**** junto a Bella? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo. Por favor decidme que os parecido este capítulo y si tenéis cualquier duda, estaré encantada de responderla. También me gustaría que supierais que me encanta leer sugerencias, soy yo quien escribe el fic pero muchas veces vosotras las lectoras sois quien me ayudáis a escribirlo día tras días. Un beso enorme.**

_**-Miss Sands-**_


	3. ¿Milagro o Tragedia?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias de nuevo a mi querida beta, Libezzy por hacerme el enorme favor de betearme. **

* * *

><p><span>¿Milagro o tragedia?<span>

_Edward __POV_

Los cálidos y luminosos rayos del sol aparecieron por la línea del horizonte, estaba amaneciendo. La noche había pasado sin incidentes, gracias a Dios. Carlisle me había llamado cada dos horas preguntando por el estado de Bella y por si había sufrido algún cambio. Pero no era así; Bella seguía inconsciente, dormida profundamente bajo las suaves sabanas de la cama. Lo cierto es que al principio me había asustado por su inconsciencia, pero por otro lado daba las gracias porque así fuera. No creo que hubiera podido soportar oír sus llantos de dolor y miedo mientras yo intentaba salvarle la vida. Hoy venía la parte más difícil, ¿Cómo se lo diría? Me aterraba el hecho de que Bella pudiera alterarse como el otro día, no podría soportar verla huir de mí, temerme. Por no hablar de que sería fatal para su salud. No iba a mentirle, eso lo tenía claro. Decirle que seguiría adelante con el embarazo y después sedarla para poder practicarle un aborto sería demasiado cruel, no deseaba que fuera más duro de lo necesario para ella. Yo solo quería que entrara en razón, que comprendiera que si no deteníamos esto enseguida podría morir, ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

Mientras pensaba en el modo de hacerla entrar en razón sin herirla ni asustarla sentí su cuerpo removerse entre las sabanas. Me alejé de su lado sentándome en una de las butacas frente a la cama, de modo que estuviera cerca de ella, pero sin asustarla. Después de todo no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verme, lo último que había hecho había sido huir despavorida de mí. ¿Me tendría miedo? ¿Me odiaría? ¿Me seguiría amando después de esto? La última pregunta me hizo estremecerme, si Bella me tenía miedo, si me veía como el monstruo que era realmente, ¿Cómo podría seguir amándome? ¿Quién querría a un monstruo?

Agité la cabeza cuando empecé a sentirme mareado, podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, menos con separarme de Bella. Sus ojos parpadearon repetidas veces y sus manos se movieron a sendos lados de su cuerpo. Finalmente abrió sus ojos, aquellos inmensos pozos de chocolate que eran sus ojos; y pensar que por un momento había estado a punto de no volver a verlos jamás… Su mirada recorrió el techó de la habitación y después se posó en el gran ventanal que daba a la playa. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, parecía desorientada.

- Bella, cielo… - susurré con voz suave y calmada, llamando su atención. No quería asustarla así que intenté sonar lo más cariñoso y suave posible.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó todavía somnolienta. Su voz fue como un susurro, quise pensar que era solo por el sueño y no por lo débil que estaba. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta que por fin se toparon con los míos. Me acerqué un poco más, sentándome en el borde de la cama junto a ella pero no intentó alejarse de mí; aquello casi me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Qué….? - Bella se intentó incorporar a la vez que hablaba. La pregunta se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando un agudo grito escapó de sus labios.

- ¡Bella! No te levantes, debes permanecer tumbada, no hagas esfuerzos, estás muy débil.- le dije recobrando la calma por el susto que me acabada de dar. Bella me miró confusa y adolorida mientras volvía a tumbarla en la cama. Su cabeza se hundió en la almohada y Bella cerró los ojos mientras el dolor pasaba, yo me limité a acariciar sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward? Me duele… - se quejó sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Tragué saliva, ahora empezaba la peor parte.

- Mi amor, ¿recuerdas qué pasó ayer por la tarde?- pregunté examinando su reacción. Bella pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

- Lo último que recuerdo es que dolía, me dolía mucho… ahí abajo y la… la sangre.-murmuró intentado asimilar sus propias palabras.

- Te desmayaste, sufriste un aborto.- dije despacio para que lo comprendiera. No la asustaría diciéndole que había sufrido una hemorragia en la cual casi pierde la vida y que por cierto ni Carlisle ni yo sabíamos por qué se había producido ni de dónde procedía. Decirle que había sufrido un simple aborto que ni siquiera se había producido finalmente era mucho más sencillo de entender. Hoy Bella no parecía tener los cinco sentidos al cien por cien. De repente sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y pude escuchar su corazón latir tres veces más rápido de lo normal.

- Mi… mi bebé…- su voz sonó ahogada pero ya no me miraba a mí. Bella movió sus manos frenéticamente y su respiración se volvió irregular a la par que los latidos de su corazón. Claro, había supuesto que a cualquier persona le tranquilizaría más saber que había sufrido un aborto espontáneo antes que una hemorragia la cual casi la desangra, pero no a Bella. Porque había vuelto a olvidar el verdadero problema aquí: Bella quería a esa cosa.

Las palabras de Carlisle resonaron en mi mente: "Trata de mantenerla calmada y tranquila, otra crisis nerviosa como la que ha sufrido hoy y no sé si podríamos salvarla" Mi sentidos se pusieron alerta al instante, debía tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, Bella, tranquila. Debes tranquilizarte, no te alteres. Todo va bien, tranquila… - le dije intentado calmarla pero sus ojos anegados en lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y los sollozos que ahogaban su garganta me decían que no estaba funcionando.

- Mi bebé… - repetía una y otra vez, como una niña asustada que busca a su mamá. En un intento desesperado por calmarla cogí una de sus manos temblorosas y la llevé hasta su vientre.

- Detuve el aborto, Bella. No lo has perdido, sigue vivo.- murmuré haciendo un esfuerzo porque mi voz no mostrara emoción alguna en el mismo instante en que su mano palpó su vientre, y suspiró de alivio. Su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente y sus ojos se cerraron mientras su otra mano ahora sin temblores acudía al encuentro de la otra, acariciando su vientre.

Me quedé allí clavado, inmóvil. Contemplando todo el amor que Bella procesaba por aquella… criatura. Con cada caricia, con cada toqué en su vientre pude ver cuánto lo amaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, una cálida y maternal sonrisa que adornó su bello rostro, el cual había recuperado un poco su usual tono rosado. Aún con los ojos cerrados, esta Bella, la Bella más dulce y maternal que había conocido jamás se me antojó la más hermosa de todas.

Por un momento, por solo un segundo mi mente divagó con la imagen de esta Bella dulce y maternal. Me imaginé como sería, como sería si todo fuera como debía de ser. Me imaginé a Bella, frente a un enorme ventanal. Su rostro ligeramente ruborizado, adornado por su cabello castaño que cae como una cascada hasta sus hombros, su sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida, feliz, una sonrisa maternal. Exactamente la misma sonrisa que Bella tenía en estos momentos. Seguí divagando y me encontré con su vientre abultado, muy abultado, tenía el aspecto de estar de siete meses y Bella lo acariciaba cariñosamente, con la mirada perdida, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Entonces se oyen los pasos de alguien a su espalda, soy yo. Me acercaba a ella, con mi usual aspecto nada había cambiado en mí, nada a excepción de la inigualable sonrisa de mi rostro, una sonrisa deslumbrante. Bella sonríe más al notar mis brazos abrazarla por la espalda. Mis manos van directas a su hinchado vientre y allí se entrelazan con las suyas. Mis labios depositan un beso en su hombro y Bella ladea la cabeza para mirarme, con aquella felicidad rebosante tan solo comparable con la mía propia. Y allí nos quedamos, abrazados, acariciando al pequeño ser que crecía en el interior de Bella, felices, increíblemente felices.

Sentí mi corazón latir de nuevo, me sentí más fuerte y poderoso de lo que me había sentido jamás. Me sentí… feliz. Aquella calidez, aquel sentimiento de ternura me invadió por completo, llenando cada fibra de mis músculos, cada poro de mi piel.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron por fin. Aquellas orbes castañas se clavaron en las mías, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo de vital importancia. Sus ojos mostraron una luz especial, mostraron esperanza. Yo no puede devolverle la mirada. Seguía perdido, anonadado, shockeado por la visión y la sensación que me había embargado en ese momento.

- Lo… lo salvaste. ¿Tú salvaste a mi… a nuestro bebé? - preguntó aunque sonó más como una reverencia. Su tono sonó más agudo al final, dejando ver la emoción y la felicidad depositada en aquella frase. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos me miraron ilusionados, esperanzados. No tardé en reparar en el cambio de _mi_ a _nuestro_, mi mente analizó con precisión lo que acababa de decir y aquella sensación de felicidad y ternura fueron remplazadas por dolor. Respiré hondo y me preparé mentalmente para decirle la verdad y por lo tanto hacer añicos su felicidad y esperanza, hiriéndola una vez más.

- Estabas en peligro. Perdías mucha sangre y tu vida corría un serio peligro de muerte; esa fue la única razón por la que detuve el aborto.- expliqué intentado sonar claro y preciso. Bella frunció el ceño durante un momento y pareció intentar encontrar el sentido a mi frase. Un segundo después la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al igual que la ilusión y el brillo de su mirada; supe que había entendido a qué me refería.

- Si mi vida no hubiera estado en peligro… - susurró con un hilo de voz dejando la frase inconclusa.

- No hubiera hecho nada para detener el aborto.- aclaré con voz monótona.

Bella jadeó y su cuerpo se estremeció, su mirada se apartó de la mía y pude ver su mentón temblar. Iba a llorar, otra vez, por mi culpa. Por un momento temí que se pudiera a gritar y a echar a correr alrededor de la casa como el día anterior pero esta vez, Bella se limitó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y a abrazar más fuerte su tripa. Mordió su labio inferior evitando que las lágrimas se desbordaran, pero los temblores no cesaban. Me sentí el ser más miserable de esta tierra por herirla de ese modo. Decidí decírselo todo de golpe, no soportaría volver a herirla en otra ocasión, pensé que sería mejor que lo asimilará cuanto antes y lo superará, yo estaría a su lado para ella.

- Debes hacer reposo, perdiste mucha sangre y estás muy débil. Dentro de tres días volveremos a casa y para entonces debes haberte recuperado un poco.- dije con la misma voz monótona de antes. Si no controlaba mis emociones, no sabía que podría pasar. Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo y me miró, suplicándome con la mirada. Su cabeza se movió a izquierda y derecha, negando débilmente mientras las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse.

- No, no por favor.- su voz fue como una súplica desesperada. Sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo, y también sabía que no podía dárselo, o al menos no sin arriesgar su propia vida.

- Cuando lleguemos, Carlisle y yo te haremos algunas pruebas y… acabaremos con esto.- dije. Esta vez y para mi sorpresa mi voz sonó más firme y contundente y la reacción de Bella no se hizo esperar. Ladeó su cabeza evitando mirarme y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de intenso dolor, la misma mueca que cuando cayó al suelo, sangrando, muriendo. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro que se había vuelto pálido de repente, sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un suave y profundo sollozo seguido de otros muchos lamentos.

Apreté mis puños que empezaron a temblarme y cerré los ojos derrotado ante el hecho de verla en ese estado. Parecía tan frágil y vulnerable, tan débil… Bella se encogió, acomodándose en posición fetal, un pequeño gritito sobresalió del resto de sollozos. Supuse que tal y como había advertido Carlisle, mi esposa sentiría dolor en la pelvis, espalda y abdomen y aquello solo me hizo sentir más culpable si cabe. Quise abrazarla, deseé estrecharla contra mis brazos, mimarla, cantarle y besar cada centímetro de su piel, pero me di cuenta de que en estos momentos yo era el culpable del dolor de Bella. Si jamás hubiera aceptado a esto, si nunca hubiera embarazado a Bella, ahora, ella no tendría que estar pasando por todo esto.

- Quiero… quiero estar sola, por favor, vete.- su voz fue apenas un susurró, una mezcla de sollozo, gemido y súplica pero me sentí igual que si me hubieran clavado una daga en el estómago.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero seguidamente la cerré. No tenía ningún derecho a protestar por su comentario, no tenía ningún derecho a estar a su lado, a ser su marido. Así que aunque sintiera como mi muerto corazón se partía en trocitos me levanté de la cama y caminé despacio hasta la puerta. Lo cierto es que tenía la esperanza de que Bella me pidiera que volviera a sentarme a su lado antes de que abandonara la habitación, pero no fue así. Bella siguió llorando en silencio, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y justo en ese momento sentí que no pude más, era demasiado, incluso para un vampiro de ciento diez años, esto era demasiado. Me derrumbé. Caí desolado sentándome en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta de la habitación y apoyando la cabeza en mis rodillas. Bella jamás me había pedido que la dejara a solas, nunca, y aquellas palabras escocían como mil demonios. De fondo podía escuchar su llanto incesable, aunque lo suficientemente calmado para que no fuera de riesgo para su delicada salud actual. Me sentí igual que en los largos y angustiosos meses que pasé alejado de Bella, cuando tomé la estúpida decisión de separarnos. La misma sensación de angustia presionando en mi pecho, de melancolía y sobre todo de aquel horroroso dolor en lo más hondo de mi ser. El pánico me invadió en ese momento. ¿Y si ahora era Bella quien quería separarse de mí? ¿Y si después de hacerle pasar por todo esto ella no me vuelve a amar nunca más? Intenté reponerme de aquel duro pensamiento, intenté pensar que Bella seguiría amándome después de esto, que con el tiempo comprendería que detener el embarazo era lo único que podíamos hacer. Aunque lo cierto es que en el fondo de mi ser sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser igual entre nosotros si yo mataba a esa criatura.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esto fuera diferente. Mentiría si no admitiera que aquella visión, la imagen de Bella embarazada, feliz y saludable junto a mí no había sido una de las imágenes más bellas que había visto jamás. Porque en el fondo y a pesar de que había luchado contra ese sentimiento desde que Carlisle me avisó del peligro que suponía este embarazo para Bella, en el fondo, sentía un poderoso sentimiento de ternura y quizás incluso cariño hacía… el bebé. Supongo que sí, deseaba ser padre junto a Bella. Nunca me lo había planteado porque jamás pensé que podría tener la oportunidad, condenado a una eternidad congelado, pero en el momento en el que Bella me lo dijo, en el momento en que por un instante asimilé que realmente mi mujer estaba embarazada y por lo tanto que yo podría ser padre, la imagen de un niño, de nuestro bebé apareció en mi mente. Un bebé sano y hermoso, un bebé de los dos. Desgraciadamente cuando supe del riego de muerte que eso conllevaría para Bella, aquel pequeño y dulce bebé que había llegado a mi mente cuando me enteré por la noticia se vio convertido en un monstruo sanguinario y sádico capaz de acabar con la vida de la persona a la que más he amado en este mundo, capaz de acabar con la vida de su propia madre. Supongo que hasta hacía unas horas lo había llevado bien, me había centrado en el hecho de que matando a nuestro hijo salvaría la vida de Bella, sin darme cuenta de que en cierto modo también mataría una parte de nosotros mismos, sin percatarme de que la pena de Bella la estaba sintiendo yo mismo también, en silencio. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía arriesgar la vida de Bella, no podía dejar que muriera por el simple hecho de que me apeteciera ser padre. Si hiciera eso sería el ser más egoísta del mundo. Si Bella moría, la culpa me mataría a mí también. Solo esperaba que pudiera superarlo y recuperarse pronto de esto, al igual que yo, aunque ahora no estaba del todo seguro de si verdaderamente sería capaz de permitir que Carlisle acabara con la vida de mi propio hijo, de nuestro bebé. Era lo correcto, era lo único que podía hacer; a pesar de que eso acabara conmigo también.

_Bella __POV_

Me encogí un poco más entre las sabanas y una nueva punzada de dolor atravesó mi vientre hasta mi pelvis. Pero aquel dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor que me producía el saber que mi bebé, mi pequeño pateador jamás llegaría a nacer. Nuevas lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos humedeciendo mis mejillas y la intensa angustia y pena en mi pecho se hicieron más fuertes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué razón estábamos así. ¿Por qué no podíamos ser felices con la noticia de que seríamos papás? ¿Por qué ahora no estábamos camino a casa, feliz y contentos montados en un avión mientras discutíamos el sexo de nuestro futuro bebé? ¿Por qué en lugar de sentir que la pena y la tristeza me consumían por dentro no estaba sonriendo y haciendo planes para mi bebé? Esto era un milagro, el milagro más absoluto que nuestros ojos contemplarían jamás entonces, ¿por qué para Edward esto es una maldición? Sabía que tenía miedo por mí. Que estaba asustado porque el bebé crecía muy rápido y posiblemente fuera más vampiro que humano. Podía entender el hecho de que la idea de perderme le resultaba muy dolorosa, porque a mí también me resultaba imposible la idea de perderle a él. Pero lo que Edward no lograba entender era que la idea de perder nuestro hijo me resultaba tan dolorosa como la de perderle a él. ¿Por qué a Edward no? ¿Por qué Edward no quería a nuestro hijo?

Me dolía la cabeza, Edward tenía razón estaba débil, lo sabía. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba demasiado cansada y el hecho de no poder dejar de llorar no me ayudaba demasiado. Pero, ¿Cómo dejar de llorar cuando sabes que tu hijo, que tu pequeño bebé va a morir en manos de su propio padre y abuelo y que tú no puedes hacer nada para salvarlo? Mis ojos se cerraron casi sin que yo me diera cuenta. Estaba exhausta y ni siquiera me había movido de la cama. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y hice más fuerte el agarré de mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre, si no podía salvarlo al menos lo amaría hasta el último segundo de su vida. Me quedé dormida deseando que todo esto no fuera más que una pesadilla. Desenando que cuando despertara Edward estuviera a mi lado, acariciando mi tripita y besándome, deseé que volviera a ser _mi Edward_.

_Mis ojos parpadearon repetidas veces hasta que por __fin__ mi vista se enfocó. Reconocí donde estaba, era la habitación de Edward. Mis manos lo buscaron entre las sabanas doradas de su cama durante unos segundos y por fin noté algo frío. _

_- Bella despierta, es la hora.- su voz sonó más sería de lo normal. Me sentía confusa. ¿Era la hora de qué? Me di la vuelta para poder verle cuando me di cuenta de mi vientre. Estaba enorme, debía estar por lo menos de unos cinco o seis meses. Sonreí y acaricié mi vientre cariñosamente. - Carlisle ya lo tiene todo listo.- volvió a hablar con el mismo tono serio. Esta vez alcé la mirada encontrándome con la suya. Edward parecía concentrado y tenía puesta esa careta sin expresión, la misma que siempre ponía cuando quería ocultar sus sentimientos. Mi cabeza pesaba, ¿Qué ero lo que tenía todo listo? ¿Y para hacer qué?_

_- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿De qué estás hablando?- mi voz sonó confusa exactamente como me sentía en ese momento._

_- No debemos perder más tiempo, ya hemos esperado demasiado.- dijo sin más. No me había contestado y seguía sin entender nada. Edward me cogió en volandas de la cama y después caminó conmigo en brazos hacia el pasillo. Decidí no hacer más preguntas puesto que Edward no parecía que iba a contestármelas, estaba demasiado concentrado en algo de lo cual no tenía ni idea. __Dejé__ que me llevara sin oponer resistencia y posé mi mano izquierda sobre mi abultado vientre, sentí una pequeña patadita en ese mismo momento y sonreí atontada. Mi pequeño pateador-pensé._

_Edward siguió caminando por la casa conmigo en brazos, parecía querer ir a un lugar exacto. En la casa había un silencio absoluto, lo cual me pareció extraño. Era raro no escuchar el sonido de la televisión o las risotadas de Emmett o la aguda voz de Alice revoloteando por la casa._

_- ¿Dónde están todos?-pregunté. Edward me __miró__ por unos segundos y después volvió a desviar la mirada._

_- Vendrán después.-contestó. De nuevo no había repuesto a mi pregunta. Edward no detuvo nuestro camino y pronto giramos el largo pasillo de la casa Cullen y seguimos hacia la izquierda hasta detenernos frente a la gran puerta de madera oscura. Sabía que había detrás de esa puerta. Edward se las apañó para girar el picaporte conmigo en brazos y entramos en el despacho de Carlisle._

_- Bien, ya está todo listo.- dijo Carlisle haciendo paso a Edward para que entrara conmigo y cerrando la puerta una vez estuvimos dentro. Mi suegro también parecía muy concentrado y serio, claro que Carlisle tampoco es que fuera una persona que siempre estaba riendo. _

_Cuando nos adentramos totalmente en la habitación me di cuenta de que el despacho de Carlisle ya no era como lo recordaba. No había rastro de aquellos muebles antiguos y escandalosamente caros que parecían haber pertenecido al mismísimo Enrique VII __**(**__**Rey**__** de Inglaterra, para quien se le dé mal la historia) **__En el centro de la habitación había una camilla de hospital, de hecho todo el cuarto había adquirido el aspecto de una habitación de hospital. Edward me dejó sobre la camilla y Carlisle encendió una lámpara justo sobre mi cuerpo. La intensa luz blanquecina me cegó por unos instantes. En medio de toda mi confusión __escuché__ a Carlisle y a Edward hablar entre susurros y aquello solo __aumentó__ mi agonía._

_- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté con un hilo de voz. Mi voz sonó asustada y temerosa, y lo cierto es que lo estaba._

_- Todo va según lo planeado, Bella. No te preocupes por nada, todo habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta.- explicó Carlisle mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex. Sus palabras no me tranquilizaron en absoluto, ¿De qué plan están hablando? Me dolía la cabeza, como cuando __estás__ resfriado y sientes que va a estallar y me encontraba realmente cansada, como si mis fuerzas se hubieran esfumado de repente._

_- Edward…- le __llamé__ con voz temblorosa. Edward apareció a mi lado y cogió una de mis manos con delicadeza. Sonrió ligeramente intentado tranquilizarme y eso hizo que me relajara un poco._

_- Tranquila, cariño. Sé que __estás__ asustada pero no te dolerá. Carlisle te está inyectando morfina.- dijo acariciando mi cabello._

_- ¿Qué?- jadeé. Ladeé la cabeza bruscamente la cabeza para toparme con Carlisle inyectándome algo en mi brazo izquierdo. Antes de que pudiera si quiera pestañear Carlisle extrajo la aguja de mi piel y se deshizo de ella. ¿Por qué me habían puesto morfina? ¿Qué iban a hacerme? Una punzada de dolor atravesó mis sienes, jamás había creído recordar un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte. _

_- El aborto será rápido, Bella. Confía en mí, vas a estar perfectamente.- dijo Carlisle situándose al final de la camilla. Mi cabeza adolorida tardó un segundo en procesar lo que acababa de decirme y cuando lo hizo el terror se hizo cargo de mí. _

_- ¡No! No, no por favor ¡Edward! ¡No, por favor! ¡Mi bebé, no!- grité desgarrando mi garganta y moviéndome frenéticamente intentando levantarme. Mis manos fueron directamente a mi abultado vientre, y sentí una serie de pataditas inmediatamente. Mi pequeñín estaba asustado, mi bebé tenía miedo y yo también lo tenía. _

_- Tendremos que sedarla, está muy nerviosa.- habló Carlisle mientras buscaba algo entre su maletín. Unas manos fuertes y rígidas sujetaron mis hombros impidiendo que pudiera levantarme. Era Edward._

_- Shhh…tranquilízate, Bella. Cálmate, ya hemos hablado de esto. Es lo mejor para todos.- Su voz sonó clara y paciente sin emoción y sus ojos eran la viva imagen de la decisión, en ese momento supe que no habría forma de salvar a mi hijo. De nuevo sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo. Carlisle me estaba inyectando otra cosa, intenté moverme pero Edward era más fuerte que yo, no podía escapar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras los sollozos incontrolados escapaban de mi pecho y las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro. Mi bebé, matarían a mi bebé._

_Sentí unas manos frías enroscarse en mis tobillos y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mis pies estaban en unos estribos al final de la camilla, dejándome abierta de piernas. Sentí una brisa en la sensible piel de mi entrepierna. ¿Por qué no llevaba ropa interior? ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos palos de metal? Intente moverme de aquella incomoda y bochornosa postura, escapar de allí, salvar a mi bebé pero el sedante que Carlisle me había inyectado segundos antes tuvo que empezar a hacer efecto en ese momento porque me sentí más floja, incapaz de mover mi cuerpo con la usual movilidad. La angustia y agonía __aumentaron__ en mi pecho. Mi cabeza dolía, estallaría de un momento a otro y pequeño bebé no dejaba de moverse, inquieto y asustado, como si supiera que estaba en peligro._

_- No me hagáis esto, por favor… Os lo suplico, no matéis a mi bebé. Edward, no. Por favor…-supliqué sin fuerzas siendo consciente de __como__ mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, perdiendo la consciencia y sintiendo la última patadita que mi pequeño bebé me volvería a dar jamás._

_Edward __POV_

- ¡No, por favor, no!- un espeluznante y desgarrador grito me hizo saltar del suelo y abrir la puerta de la habitación desesperadamente.

Bella se revolvía entre las sabanas su cuerpo se contraía en violentas sacudidas producidas por sus propios sollozos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba durmiendo. Una pesadilla. Tenía una pesadilla. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta la cama y la estreché contra mi pecho.

- ¡Bella! Es una pesadilla, despierta, cariño, despierta.- la zarandeé con cuidado entre mis brazos y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas se abrieron de golpe.

Todavía sollozando, llorando, sin poder apenas respirar y con todo ese terror pintado en su rostro, Bella movió su cabeza lejos de mi pecho para un segundo después vomitar violentamente contra el suelo. Esta vez no me preocupé por sujetar su pelo sino que la sujeté a ella quien parecía que fuera a romperse con cada convulsión. Lo cierto es que no había vomito, hacía horas que no comía nada y su estómago estaba vacío pero sufría arcadas que la hacían agitarse. Su corazón latía frenético tal vez por el susto de su pesadilla o por lo nerviosa que estaba en estos momentos. Las lágrimas y los sollozos seguían allí, dando la sensación de que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Una de sus manos temblorosas se movió buscando las mías que trataban de sujetarla para que no se cayera de la cama contra el suelo. Su mano encontró la mía y la apretó con fuerza, le devolví el apretón siendo consciente del ataque de ansiedad que estaba sintiendo y de lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Poco a poco las convulsiones de su estómago cesaron y eso hizo que se relajara un poco aunque los sollozos todavía la hacía estremecerse. No sabía si estaba tan nerviosa por la pesadilla o por las convulsiones, posiblemente sería un cúmulo de las dos cosas, pero lo que tenía claro era que si no conseguía calmarla inmediatamente, Bella podría a sufrir otra hemorragia como la del día anterior. La cogí de nuevo entre mis brazos y la acuné cariñosamente.

- Shh… ya ha pasado, ya está. Estás bien, todo está bien. Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila.- canturreé besando su cabeza y frotando su espalda en círculos intentado reconfortarla. Bella hundió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras los temblores y los sollozos disminuían. Su corazón volvió poco a poco a la normalidad y su respiración fue volviéndose regular.

- Dime…dime que eres mi Edward.- pidió al cabo de unos minutos dejando de llorar. Me resultó realmente difícil entender qué había dicho. Su voz todavía seguía bajo el efecto del llanto y lo cierto es que tampoco entendía a qué se refería. Alcé su mentón para que sacara su cabeza de entre mi camisa y así pudiera verla. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas me miraban suplicantes y su labio inferior estaba ligeramente sobre el superior, de modo que parecía que estaba haciendo un puchero. Mi corazón congelado se encogía de ternura y de pena. Mi Bella… - pensé sabiendo todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.- ¿Eres mi Edward? Dime que eres mi Edward.- volvió a repetir. Esta vez su voz había recobrado un poco de fuerza.

- Cariño, no sé a qué te refieres.- me disculpé mirándola sin entender.

- Dime que eres el Edward del que estoy enamorada, dime que eres el Edward al que amo, dime que eres el padre de nuestro bebé. Dime que lo quieres.- sus ojos suplicaron de nuevo y sus manos fueron directas hacia su vientre. Entendí lo que quería decir. Para Bella debía resultarle difícil que el hombre al que amaba fuera el mismo que el hombre que fuera a matar a su hijo. A mí también me parecía algo horrible, pero era necesario. La amaba, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y por eso debía acabar con la vida de nuestro hijo, a pesar de que también lo amara a él.

- Sabes que te amo. - le contesté siendo totalmente sincero.

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres a nuestro bebé? Me quieres pero no lo suficiente como para tener un hijo conmigo ¿verdad?- preguntó como si fuera algo obvio. Bella se removió entre mis brazos y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo mientras mordía su labio inferior y veía su barbilla temblar de nuevo. ¿Todavía le quedaban lágrimas? Yo estaba atónito. ¿Cómo podría pensar que no la quería lo suficiente para tener un hijo con ella? Era la conclusión más estúpida a la que había llegado nunca.

- No digas tonterías, Bella. No sabes lo que desearía poder ser padre junto a ti. Que tuviéramos un hijo, de ambos. Una pequeña personita hecha de los dos.- le dije mirándola a los ojos. Bella frunció el ceño como si no logara entenderlo.

- Entonces… ¿por qué no lo quieres? Nuestro hijo, la pequeña personita de la que hablas está aquí. - su mano cogía la mía y la llevó justo a su vientre.- Justo aquí. Nuestro hijo está aquí.

- Pero va a hacerte daño, Bella. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Quiero tener un hijo contigo, pero un hijo que no te mate. Te hará daño, Bella. Morirás y yo moriré contigo si eso pasa.- confesé intentando no pensar en que mi mano estaba tan cerca de él, casi podía sentir su diminuto corazón latir contra mi mano. Bella tenía razón, mi hijo estaba allí, justo bajo mi mano.

- Eres tú quien no lo entiende, Edward. El bebé todavía no me ha hecho daño, ni me lo hará nunca, son solo conjeturas. No tenéis ninguna prueba de que eso que dices pasará. Solo es un bebé, solo es un bebé.- susurró acariciando la mano que tenía sobre su vientre.

- Pero tengo tanto miedo a perderte… - confesé con voz rota. Las imágenes de un diminuto ser con las facciones de Bella entre mis brazos me estaban aturdiendo, la visión de Bella embarazada y feliz… todo era demasiado tentador.

- Lo sé. Sé que estás asustado de que me pase algo malo. No será fácil, pero lo superaremos juntos, como siempre. Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores, no podemos rendirnos, no podernos renunciar a nuestro hijo.- su voz dulce y tierna con ese toque maternal tan arrullador se me antojó hipnótica.

- Yo… - no sabía que decir. Lo cierto es que Bella me había dejado sin argumentos y pensé que tal vez era porque no había razón en mis palabras. Carlisle y yo nos habíamos basado en una simple teoría, y tal vez no equivocábamos. Tal vez había alguna manera de tenerlo todo. Tal vez podía tener a Bella y a nuestro hijo también.

- Siéntelo, es nuestro bebé.- Bella apretó más mi mano contra su vientre y en ese momento sentí un pequeño golpecito. Jadeé asombrado y Bella sonrió enternecida.- Sabe quién eres y solo quiere que su papá le quiera.

Aquello me envió directo a una espiral de sentimientos confusos pero había algo más, un sentimiento que sobresalía de entre todos los demás. Euforia. Me sentía eufórico, aquella ternura, orgullo, adoración y amor presionaron en mi pecho y me hicieron sentirme eufórico de alegría. Había sentido a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo. Tenía un hijo, tal vez no lo había visto hasta ahora, pero realmente tenía un hijo con Bella. Había un diminuto ser creciendo en el interior de mi esposa, nuestro bebé. Y por más que me había esforzado en negarlo, amaba a ese bebé con cada parte de mi ser. Sentí la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, de estar más cerca de él. Aparté mi mano y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el vientre de Bella, quien sorprendida por mi acto mordió su labio inferior emocionada para un segundo después dibujar una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Oí un débil pero rítmico sonido bajo la piel de Bella. Su corazón, era su corazón. El corazón de nuestro hijo.

- Nuestro bebé… - susurré todavía intentando ordenar las emociones que me embargaban en ese momento.

- Sí, nuestro pequeñín.- arrulló Bella con la voz entrecortada pues nuevas lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Pero la sonrisa en su boca me dijo que aquellas lágrimas eran de pura felicidad. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello mientras yo no podía dejar de escuchar aquel sonido, el corazón de nuestro niño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Bueno pues aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto y espero de corazón que el capítulo os haya gustado lo suficiente para que me perdonéis. Os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo aparecerán Gustavo y Kaure. ¿Por cierto habéis visto al cast de Amanecer en el Comic-con de San Diego este jueves? Se mostraron dos clips de la película, uno de Jacob y otro de Edward y Bella en la Luna de miel. El de Jacob está en internet pero el de la luna de miel todavía no lo han subido. ¡Qué rabia! Yo tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, sois geniales. <strong>

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	4. Viaje de Vuelta

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Una vez más, un millón de gracias a mi maravillosa beta Libezzy. **

* * *

><p><span>Viaje de vuelta<span>

_Edward __POV _

Puse la tostada sobre la bandeja y observé el desayuno que en cuestión de segundos había preparado. Perfecto, pensé para mí mismo. Parecía increíble que hasta hacía tres semanas no sabía nada sobre la gastronomía humana y ahora según mi esposa me había convertido en un verdadero chef, claro que ella nunca había sido del todo imparcial. Por último coloqué una manzana en el centro de la bandeja junto a las tostadas, los huevos revueltos y el zumo de naranja y llevé el desayuno hasta la habitación blanca.

- ¡Bella! –grité al entrar a la habitación y ver a mi amada humana de pie junto a la cama. Ella pegó un bote sobresaltada por mi grito.- ¿Qué haces levantada? Te dije que permanecieras en la cama mientras yo te preparaba el desayuno.

- Es que… necesitaba ir al baño. - se excusó mirando sus manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Parecía una niña a la que su padre le estuviera regañando. El cuarto de baño se había convertido en la estancia en la que más tiempo pasaba después de la habitación. Sonreí sin remedio y me acerqué hasta ella enternecido por su adorable mueca. Dejé la bandeja con el desayuno en una de las mesillas de noche y me situé frente a ella.

- Vamos, te llevo.- le dije mientras me inclinaba para cogerla en volandas y llevarla al baño como había estado haciendo los últimos tres días. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si Bella hubiera accedido a utilizar un orinal, pero según ella, eso era demasiado degradante.

- Puedo caminar. Ya no estoy tan débil.- se quejó empezando a andar en dirección al cuarto de aseo y ignorando mis brazos extendidos para cargarla.

- Sé que puedes caminar, pero yo no quiero que lo hagas. Carlisle dijo que debías hacer reposo absoluto. - le recordé mientras echaba a andar detrás de ella por si se tropezaba.

- Edward, no me he movido de la cama en los últimos tres días, he comido lo que tú me has dicho y cuando tú me has dicho, no he hecho ningún esfuerzo y te has empeñado en llevarme en brazos todas las veces que he necesitado ir al baño. ¿No crees que te has tomado esto del reposo demasiado a pecho?- preguntó mientras cruzaba la puerta del baño.

- Bella, estuve a punto de perderte. Cuando te desmayaste y empezaste a sangrar estuviste tan cerca de… Entiéndeme, solo estoy preocupado por ti, por vosotros.- confesé mientras mi mirada se enfocaba directamente en su vientre, cada vez más notable. Bella se dio la vuelta para poder mirarme. En su rostro estaba aquella sonrisa, aquella sonrisa maternal que en tan solo tres días se había vuelto mi favorita.

- Lo sé, pero no puedes estar detrás mío día y noche sin ni siquiera dejarme ir al servicio sola. ¿Lo entiendes, mi amor? - dijo mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar mi rostro. Besé su mano y después me incliné para besar sus labios levemente.

- Intentaré controlarme.- prometí haciendo una mueca. Bella asintió sonriendo y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el baño.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda ahí dentro?- pregunté justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Edward!- replicó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué? Prometo no mirar.- aseguré mientras oía a Bella suspirar, casi podía imaginármela rodando los ojos.

- Mmm… ¿Eso qué huelo son huevos revueltos? - preguntó Bella lamiéndose los labios mientras entrábamos en la habitación después de volver del baño. Su sentido del olfato también se había desarrollado mucho en estos últimos tres días.

- Así es. Cómetelo todo, necesitas estar fuerte para el viaje de vuelta.- le dije guiándola por la habitación hasta la cama. Ayudé a Bella a recostarse entre los cojines y le puse la bandeja en las piernas.

Bella no se hizo de rogar y empezó a engullir los huevos mientras los acompañaba con sorbos de zumo de naranja. En menos de cinco minutos y a pesar de que yo insistía en que comiera despacio, Bella acabó con la mayor parte del desayuno. Aunque todavía quedaban las tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa.

- ¿Quieres también una tostada?- pregunté acercándole una de las tostadas.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron ligeramente y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, su rostro había adquirido aquel color pálido y ligeramente verdoso. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Le quité la bandeja de las piernas y cogí la palancana que días atrás había puesto debajo de la cama. La coloqué debajo de su mentón y un segundo después Bella vomitó violentamente en el interior de esta. Como llevaba haciendo desde que nos enteramos del embarazo, moví la mano que no tenía ocupada sujetando la palancana y la entrencé con la suya. Acariciando el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar y reconfortándola un poco. Cuando dejó por fin de vomitar retiré la palancana y la dejé en el suelo, ya la limpiaría después, y ayudé a Bella a volver a recostarse en la cama. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero su mano seguía fuertemente aferrada a la mía. Besé su frente perlada por gotitas de sudor y acaricié su cabello esperando paciente a que se le pasaran las nauseas y volviera a abrir los ojos. Su rostro ya no estaba verdoso aunque seguía ligeramente pálida.

- No más tostadas.- musité para mí mismo. En estos últimos tres días había aprendido unas cuantas cosas que estarían prohibidas al menos mientras durase el embarazo: Nada de piña, mandarina, café, miel, cebolla, pollo y ahora tampoco nada de mermelada. La lista era aún más larga y algo me decía que este no iba a ser el único alimento que hiciera vomitar a mi embarazada esposa.

- Ha sido la mermelada, el olor… - susurró abriendo los ojos y sonriendo débilmente.

- Lo siento.- me disculpé besando su mano que todavía seguía entrelazada con la mía.

- Está bien, es solo que odio vomitar.- murmuró mientras su otra mano acariciaba su vientre de manera ausente. Sin duda, más allá de los trastornos del sueño, los drásticos cambios de humor, los mareos, las constantes ganas de ir al baño y el hambre insaciable, las nauseas era lo que peor estaba llevando. Supongo que el problema era que no eran solo matutinas como su propio nombre indica, sino que las sufría mañana, tarde y noche. Se despertaba de madrugada bañada en sudor, con ganas de ir al baño y con unas horribles nauseas. Y lo mismo pasaba por la mañana y por la tarde. Esperaba que Carlisle nos pudiera dar algún remedio para mitigar las molestas nauseas.

- ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo?- preguntó Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Dentro de cinco horas. Aunque deberíamos salir de la Isla dos horas antes y ver si puedo hacer algo para ahorrarnos toda la cola de embarque- contesté automáticamente. Esperaba que por una generosa cantidad de dinero el encargado del aeropuerto nos diera preferencia a la hora de embarcar en el avión, no quería que Bella permaneciera de pie más tiempo del necesario haciendo cola.

- Pues entonces tendríamos que empezar a hacer el equipaje y a vestirnos y a…-dijo apresuradamente mientras intentaba incorporarse en sus codos.

- Shh… tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Hice todo el equipaje anoche mientras dormías solo falta meterlo en la barca. De momento podemos quedarnos un poco más en la cama.- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y apoyaba mi cabeza en su vientre que podría pasar por el de una embarazada de tres meses.

Casi al instante pude escuchar el rítmico y cada vez más fuerte sonido del pequeño corazón de mi hijo latiendo con fuerza en el interior de su madre. Cerré los ojos y sonreí hipnotizado por aquel sonido, Bella llevó sus manos a mi cabello y acarició mi rostro con delicadeza observándome. Podría pasarme toda la vida así, escuchando a mi hijo y sintiendo las caricias de mi querida esposa.

- ¿Sabes? Me entristece irme, hemos vivido tantas cosas aquí. En esta isla fue donde hicimos el amor por primera vez, donde rompimos los límites y las reglas, donde concebimos a nuestro hijo, donde aceptaste a nuestro bebé… No quiero irme.- susurró con la mirada perdida. En ese justo momento notamos un golpecito procedente de la tripa de Bella.

- Creo que el bebé está de acuerdo contigo, él tampoco quiere irse.- bromeé acariciando el lugar donde el bebé había dado una patada. Bella rió y acarició también su vientre.

- Debemos irnos, aunque no queramos debemos irnos, para poder asegurarme de que mi mujer y mi hijo están perfectamente.- dije hablando a su vientre aunque fue a Bella a quien iba dirigido el comentario, ella asintió en silencio. Saber que en escasas horas estaríamos de vuelta en Forks con mi familia me causaba un enorme alivio. Necesita a Carlisle a mi lado, lo necesitaba para que me ayudara a cuidar de Bella y de mi hijo.

- ¡Edward! Tengo un problemilla con el pantalón.- gritó Bella desde la habitación. Dejé la última maleta en la barca y volví apresuradamente a la habitación donde Bella estaba sentada en la cama intentando inútilmente abrocharse el pantalón.

- No me caben con esta barrigota.- se quejó mientras me acercaba a ella y comprobaba que efectivamente el vientre de Bella impedía que el pantalón se pudiera abrochar. Desde que ocurrió el… incidente en que Bella casi muere desangrada, Bella tan solo había llevado un camisón de seda holgado por lo hasta ese momento no habíamos reparado en que la gran mayoría de su ropa sería demasiado ceñida para su vientre. -¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó sentándose dificultosamente en el borde de la cama. Su voz sonó con una nota de histeria.

- Buscaré en la maleta, tiene que haber algo más ancho.- le dije mientras le ayuda a quitarse los pantalones que no habíamos conseguido abrochar.

- Pero ya lo has metido todo en la barca.-dijo mirándome mientras hacía un puchero.

- Bella, no me cuesta nada volver a sacarla.- respondí mirándola a los ojos. ¿A qué venía esa estúpida preocupación?

- Hala, por mi culpa tienes que volver a sacar todo el equipaje y después volver a guardarlo. Seguro que perdemos el avión, por mi culpa.- susurró. De repente su mentón tembló y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

- Bella, mi amor, no llores. No tienes que llorar por eso, es una tontería sin importancia. No vamos a perder el avión, faltan casi dos horas y media para que salga.- expliqué arrodillándome frente a ella y abrazándola, intentando reconfortarla.

- Y qué va a pasar con mi ropa. Cuando el bebé crezca más no me va a venir nada.- dijo volviendo a poner esa mueca de lástima.

- Me temo, que Alice se verá obligada a comprarte montones y montones de ropa premamá.- Dije sonriendo esperando que de ese modo dejara de llorar. Bella sonrió un poco y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

-Vale.- se limitó a decir en voz baja asintiendo con la cabeza. Volví a abrazarla y besé su frente.

- No vuelvas a llorar por algo así. Sabes que no puedo verte llorar.- confesé mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.- se disculpó. Al parecer se acababa de dar cuenta de que no había razón para el llanto.

- Yo sí lo sé. ¡Hormonas!- dije incorporándome y saliendo de la habitación.

Después de diez minutos rebuscando entre las millones de prendas de ropa que Alice había empaquetado para Bella, por fin encontré un vestido verde esmeralda, que era lo suficientemente holgado para que pudiera ponérselo. Así que quince minutos después, pudimos abandonar la Isla. Bella se había despedido de ella entre lágrimas, de nuevo sus hormonas eran de todo menos estables aunque sus lágrimas habían pasado a un segundo plano cuando las nauseas habían hecho de las suyas. Al fin y al cabo teniendo en cuenta que Bella vomitaba al mínimo olor fuerte o mareo, era de imaginar que con el vaivén de las olas en la barca Bella se pasará todo el viaje hasta Río vomitando y para colmo esa tarde el mar estaba un poco revuelto.

- Ya hemos llegado, cielo. Se acabó el viaje.- le dije cuando apagué el motor de la barca y me incorporé para ayudarla a salir de la embarcación. Bella sacó la cabeza del cubo donde llevaba vomitando todo el trayecto y soltó un suspiró de alivió.

- Por fin, creí que no íbamos a llegar nunca.- susurró. Su rostro estaba pálido y verdoso, y parecía realmente enferma. Le ayudé a bajar de la barca y la guié entre la multitud de personas que paseaban por el puerto hasta nuestro taxista, un hombre de unos treinta pocos, el cual apoyado en el capó de su taxi se podía leer un cartel donde ponía: Sr. Cullen.

- Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen. Ella es mi esposa, Bella.- saludé cordialmente en un perfecto portugués. Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, por el color de su rostro adiviné que no estaba en condiciones de hacer algo más.

- Hola, soy Fabio. Suban al coche. Guardaré las maletas en el maletero.- dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera para que entráramos y seguidamente guardaba nuestro equipaje en el maletero. Bella quien se había colgado de mi cintura aparentemente demasiado floja como para sostenerse ella sola, dejó que la guiara hasta la puerta y una vez dentro se dejó caer contra mi pecho. Parecía mucho más débil que hacía unos minutos.

- ¿Dónde les llevo?- preguntó el taxista poniendo en marcha el coche.

- Al aeropuerto, por favor.- contesté sin despegar la mirada de Bella.

- Enseguida.

- Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté dirigiéndome a mi esposa, mucho más pálida que antes.

- Sí, solo estoy un poco mareada.- contestó con un hilo de voz. Besé su frente y la abracé contra mi pecho donde descansaba su cabeza.

- ¿Se encuentra bien su esposa?- preguntó Fabio echando una miradilla por el espejo retrovisor.

- Sí, solo está un poco mareada. En esta ciudad hace mucho calor.- aclaré con tono amable. Aunque la preocupación se dejó ver entre mis palabras.

_- _Serán cosas del embarazo. Recuerdo que mi Marisa estuvo igual durante los tres embarazos. Afortunadamente solo duran nueve meses. Oh, por cierto. Enhorabuena.- me felicitó el taxista con voz amable.

No me esperaba en absoluto que dijera algo como eso y por un momento me quedé sin habla. ¿Cómo sabía que Bella estaba embarazada? La pregunta se me antojó ridícula en cuanto vi la posición en la que estaba Bella: Con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, pálida y mareada y con sus manos en su vientre, estirando la tela de su fino vestido de algodón y haciendo que su vientre se marcara a través de la prenda de ropa. Lo cierto es que había que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de su estado, pero si ponías especial atención en ella, podías darte cuenta de que en un cuerpo tan delgado y menudo como el de mi Bella no pegaba su vientre ligeramente abultado, tal vez si Bella fuera de clase más ancha….

- Gracias.- respondí con voz entrecortada todavía asimilando el hecho de que acababan de felicitarme por mi futura paternidad. Todo parecía increíble, sentía que hasta que no tuviera a mi pequeño hijo en brazos no sería capaz de creer que realmente iba a ser padre.

El hombre sonrió y seguidamente su menté se llenó de recuerdos de su mujer embarazada y de sus tres hijos pequeños.

- El taxista acaba de darnos la enhorabuena por el embarazo.- le susurré a Bella en un oído. Bella sonrió levemente y besó mi pecho medio adormilada. Yo solo besé su cabeza y la abracé con más fuerza, solo esperaba que se sintiera mejor dentro de poco.

- Ya hemos llegado.- anunció Fabio en cuanto aparcó frente a la puerta acristalada del aeropuerto apagando el motor y abriendo la puerta del coche para ir a por nuestras maletas.

Ayudé a Bella a salir del auto y le di a Fabio una generosa propina, había sido el primero en felicitarme y se la di gustoso. Me las apañé para cargar con casi todas las maletas, y digo casi porque Bella a pesar de parecer que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro se empeñó en llevar algo, así que le di un pequeño bolso de mano y ambos nos dirigimos hasta la zona de embarque. Como era de imaginar había una cola enorme para embarcar pero mi plan era distinto.

- Bella quédate aquí.- le dije sentándola en una de las sillas de plástico que había frente a las pantallas con los próximos vuelos.- Voy a ver si podemos ahorrarnos toda esta cola. No tardaré - expliqué dejando las maletas junto a ella. Bella asintió despacio y yo me dirigí hasta la oficina del encargado del aeropuerto.

Después de unos diez minutos en los que expliqué quien era mi familia y la cantidad de ingresos que generábamos a la compañía aérea ya que Rosalie y Emmett viajaban continuamente al igual que el resto de la familia y por supuesto siempre en primera clase. El encargado vestido con un elegante traje francés y una corbata a juego revisó "disimuladamente" la base de datos de su ordenador donde el apellido Cullen debería de estar puesto con letras brillantes ya que inmediatamente se mostró el hombre más servicial del mundo.

- Oh, por supuesto. Es todo un honor para nosotros contar con vuestra presencia en nuestros modestos aviones. Unos clientes como ustedes no deben pasar por todos los controles. Les bastará con rellenar estos formularios y presentar estas acreditaciones. Que disfruten del viaje y gracias por viajar con nosotros.- había dicho el hombre con un extraño acento ingles extendiendo unos papeles en mi dirección y mostrando una nerviosa sonrisa.

- Gracias, siempre es un placer para mi familia viajar con ustedes.- me despedí con los papeles en la mano. Miré el reloj no habían pasado más de diez minutos. Busqué el asiento donde había dejado a Bella pero para mi sorpresa solo estaban las maletas amontonadas. Bella no estaba. Empezó a entrarme el pánico. Podía olerla por lo que no andaba muy lejos pero, ¿dónde estaba? Estaba a punto de ir a un mostrador y pedir que la llamaran por megafonía cuando vi una melena castaña deslizarse por la puerta de los aseos de señoras. Me dirigí más rápido de lo que debía hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza.

- ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado?- pregunté enterrando mi nariz en su pelo.

- Lo siento, es que necesitaba ir al baño. Quise esperar hasta que volvieras pero ya no me aguantaba más.- se disculpó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Está bien, cariño.- dije besando su frente.- Vamos a rellenar una documentación y podremos volver a casa de una vez por todas.

- ¿Has conseguido que nos cuelen?- preguntó Bella con una cierta mueca de incredulidad.

- No imaginas lo que puede hacer un apellido de más de trescientos años de antigüedad y tener una médium en casa que te diga cuando debes invertir en bolsa.- contesté guiñándole un ojo y provocando que riera.

Fuimos hasta un mostrador para rellenar los folletos en los cuales solo había que responder las típicas preguntas donde te preguntan por tu sexo, edad, nacionalidad etc… No le encontraba el sentido a rellenar todos esos papeles. ¿De verdad alguien leía aquello? Lo rellené todo en menos de cinco segundos pero Bella se había quedado embelesada mirando algo en el papel.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

- Es que… - balbuceó. Me acerqué a ella para ver la pregunta número cuatro en la cual ponía: _¿Está usted embarazada?_ Le quité el bolígrafo de las manos y con una sonrisa marqué la primera casilla donde decía: _Sí._ Bella me miró con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía y sin poder evitarlo junte sus labios con los míos, en un beso breve pero intenso.

- Debemos embarcar… - susurré separando nuestras bocas cuando los brazos de Bella se colgaron alrededor de mi cuello y un gemido escapó de sus labios.

- De acuerdo, pero tenemos dieciséis horas de viaje por delante. En el avión no te me escapas.- dijo en tono seductor apretando una de mis nalgas con su mano. Di un pequeño saltito por su inesperada acción y Bella rió jovialmente de mi expresión mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque. Quise pensar que esto solo era fruto de sus revolucionadas hormonas y no de que mi dulce y delicada Bella se había vuelto una pervertida. Aunque, ¿por qué negarlo? lo cierto era que me encantaba.

Tal y como el encargado del aeropuerto nos había prometido solo con mostrar las acreditaciones que me había dado, no tuvimos que hacer nada de cola y una azafata nos guió hasta nuestros asientos de primera clase.

- Creía que esta vez como el vuelo había sido inesperado no habías podido conseguir asientos en primera clase.- susurró Bella con recelo mientras se sentaba en las cómodas butacas color beige.

- Así era, pero hablé con alguien y… los conseguí.- admití orgulloso sentándome en mi asiento junto al suyo.

- ¿Hablaste con alguien? ¿No habrás querido decir que sobornaste a alguien?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡¿Sobornar? Por favor Bella, yo no soborno a nadie, yo solo doy pequeñas propinas.- mentí mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia. Bella negó con la cabeza pero al final acabó devolviéndome la sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Todavía te sientes mareada?- pregunté acercándome un poco más a ella.

- No, ahora solo estoy un poco hambrienta.- admitió acariciando su vientre.

- En cuanto despeguemos pediremos algo de comer.- anuncié posando mi mano sobre la suya en su vientre. Bella asintió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

Tal y como le prometí en cuanto despegamos Bella pudo pedir algo de comer, después de que la azafata me preguntara más de diez veces si yo quería algo también accedí y pedí un plato de pescado, el cual por supuesto no me había comido.

- Mmm… el solomillo de ternera estaba delicioso.- dijo Bella limpiándose la boca con la servilleta después de dejar el plato de comida vacio.

- Me alegro.- contesté todavía riendo por la manera en la que había _atacado _el plato en cuanto la azafata lo había puesto en su bandeja.- A mí no me ha gustado demasiado mi comida.

- ¿No vas a comértelo?- preguntó mirando el plato de comida directamente.

- ¿Tu qué crees?- le devolví al pregunta teñida de ironía.

- Pues es una lástima, tiene una pinta estupenda. Lo mejor será que me lo coma yo también. No está bien tirar la comida, Edward.- comentó cogiendo el plato de pescado de mi bandeja y poniéndola en la suya. La observé con una ceja alzada. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto?- ¿Qué? No me mires así. Ahora como por dos.- se excusó señalando su vientre para un segundo después pichar un trozo de pescado con su tenedor.

Bella se comió mi plato de pescado también, además de un postre de chocolate con vainilla y trufas. Parecía totalmente feliz comiendo hasta que desgraciadamente, treinta minutos después, la comida abandonó su estomagó en forma de vómitos. Las pequeñas bolsas de papel situadas en el respaldo de nuestros asientos junto con revistas y muestras de perfumes pronto fueron insuficientes y me vi obligado a muy amablemente pedir a los pasajeros de delante y de atrás que nos dieran las suyas. Varias azafatas aparecieron a nuestro lado, pues al parecer varios pasajeros se habían quejado y es que lo cierto es que a ninguno de los allí presentes les parecía agradable oír a una chica vomitar violentamente en una bolsa de papel reciclado.

- Tomen más bolsas.- dijo una azafata morena con rostro amable tendiéndome más bolsitas de papel.

- Gracias.- dije cogiéndolas y dándoselas a Bella que parecía que no fuera a parar nunca de vomitar.

- ¿Por qué no va al baño?- preguntó una chica sentada unos asientos más atrás con una mueca de asco pintada en el rostro.

- Porque solo hay un baño en esta planta y no podemos dejar al resto de pasajeros sin servicio.- explicó con la misma mueca de asco otra de las azafatas allí reunidas, una chica rubia bastante repelente de de unos veinte años aproximadamente.

- ¿Sabe por qué tiene nauseas? ¿Se ha mareado o está enferma? Tal vez, haya algún médico en el avión.- sugirió la misma azafata amable que me había dado las bolsitas segundos atrás. Se llamaba Hannah, según el cartelito en su chaqueta y parecía ser la única que no conspiraba contra mi Bella.

- No, ella… está embarazada.- expliqué. Las otras tres azafatas que estaban alrededor incluida la rubia que seguía con esa mueca de asco abrieron la boca asombradas.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Mi hermana acaba de tener un bebé y se pasó los tres primeros meses vomitando sin parar. Pobrecita, iré a buscar un poco de agua para cuando se le pasen las nauseas.- dijo Hannah con la misma sonrisa amable. Sus pensamientos eran tranquilos, o al menos benévolos y parecía ser la única azafata así ya que las otras dos seguían con la boca abierta especulando sobre Bella y yo.

Finalmente y después de lo que pareció una eternidad las nauseas cesaron y Bella dejó de vomitar. Le ayudé a quitar la última bolsa de su boca y acomodé delicadamente su cabello detrás de su oreja. Bella estaba muy pálida, incluso más que antes si es que eso era posible y diminutas gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente y cuello. Bella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, supuse que intentando que los mareos y las nauseas desaparecieran.

- Menos mal que ha parado. Ha acabado con todas las bolsas del avión.- masculló entre dientes la azafata rubia, una tal Melanie, la cual estaba empezando a caerme realmente mal. Sus pensamientos hacía Bella eran venenosos, claro que todos eran por pura envidia. La chica no había dejado de coquetear conmigo desde que habíamos entrado en el avión. Ni siquiera se había rendido cuando había visto mi alianza de matrimonio la cual me había encargado personalmente de mostrar lo felizmente casado que estaba. El embarazo le había sentado como una jarra de agua fría y ahora se dedicaba a cuchichear blasfemias contra mi Bella.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor, corazón?- pregunté con voz suave centrando mi atención en mi esposa e intentando ignorar los maliciosos pensamientos de la mala pécora rubia. Bella asintió débilmente y curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, sabía que en estos momentos lo que menos le apetecía era sonreír pero siempre lo hacía, lo hacía por mí.

- Tome, que beba un poco de agua despacio, le sentará bien.- sugirió Hannah dándome un vaso de plástico con agua.

- Muchas gracias.- repetí volviendo a agradecerle a aquella simpática azafata los cuidados. Bella abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa amable a la azafata morena. Ayudé a Bella a beber del vaso y eso parece que la relajó un poco.

- ¿Quiere un poco más?- le preguntó Hannah a Bella pacientemente.

- No, gracias.- contestó Bella.

- Muy bien. Avísenme si necesitan algo.

La azafata desapareció por el largo pasillo de asientos, llevándose consigo a las otras tres azafatas que todavía cuchicheaban a nuestro alrededor, entre ellas, la rubia Melanie, por supuesto. Bella movió su cabeza descansándola en mi hombro y sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías justo sobre su vientre. Besé su cabeza y acaricié su vientre trazando círculos sobre la tela de su vestido.

- ¡Dios qué vergüenza! - gimió de repente hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.- Todo el mundo en este avión se ha enterado de mis vómitos ¿no?

- Bueno, creo que los que estaban sentados en la cola, no se han enterado de nada.- dije sonriendo de lado. Bella negó con la cabeza e hizo un puchero. No quería que se preocupara por los demás, ahora y siempre su salud y la del bebé eran mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

- Carlisle hará algo para que desaparezcan ¿verdad?- preguntó, había esperanza en su voz - Las nauseas, ¿me dará algo para que deje de vomitar?

- Bueno, tal vez no pueda hacer nada para que desaparezcan, pero seguro que hay algo para disminuirlas un poco. Vomitas constantemente y de forma muy violenta. Seguro que Carlisle hará algo al respecto.- le prometí. Sabía lo mal que lo pasaba vomitando, su corazón se alteraba y en ocasiones se ponía tan nerviosa que apenas podía respirar.

- Tengo ganas de volver a tu casa…

- Nuestra casa.- corregí. Bella sonrió.

- Vale, tengo ganas de volver a nuestra casa. De volver a ver a todos, a Esme, a Alice,…- sonrió al nombrar a su mejor amiga y recién estrenada cuñada.- a Emmmett, aunque sé que se meterá conmigo por estar gorda.- ahora rió un poco imaginando las bromas de mi hermano mayor- Y con Carlisle, todo irá mejor. Él nos ayudará con esto.

- Sí, yo también tengo ganas de volver a casa. Siento que… el embarazo será mucho más sencillo con todos ellos, en especial con Carlisle a mi lado. Lo necesito para que no me dé un ataqué nervioso cada vez que tienes alguna molestia.- Bella pegó su cuerpo más cerca del mío y yo la abracé con fuerza. -Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.- confesó tiernamente.- Aunque lo cierto es que en estos momentos quiero más al baño. Me hago pipí.

Una fuerte carcajada escapó sin remedio de mi garganta y Bella se puso un poco colorada. Lo cual me puso de mejor humor, al menos ya no estaba tan pálida. Me levanté de mi asiento y ayudé a Bella a levantarse del suyo. Para mi sorpresa, Bella no protestó cuando la seguí por el pasillo hasta el aseo. Creo que le daba demasiada vergüenza ir sola y que todos la miraran como "_La Vomitona". _Bella entró en el claustrofóbico baño del avión y yo me recosté en la puerta esperándola.

- Felicidades. - una voz aguda y dulzona me hizo voltearme para darme cuenta de que era la azafata rubia, Melanie. La que había estado criticando a Bella sin piedad desde que la había visto cogida de mi mano cuando entramos en el avión. La chica mostraba una falsa y radiante sonrisa, y sus ojos azules casi violetas me miraban como si quisieran comerme. Al parecer esperaba una respuesta por mi parte, pero yo ni siquiera había entendido a que se refería. - Por… el embarazo de tu mujer, felicidades. Por cierto, soy Melanie, pero puedes llamarme Mel.

- Gracias.- respondí secamente sin presentarme. No me había gustado nada la manera en que había dicho la palabra "mujer". La azafata lejos de tomarse mi tono de voz cortante como un rechazo en toda regla, siguió mirándome de aquel modo… ¿posesivo? Casi me sentía intimidado.

- Pareces muy joven para ser padre. O eso o es que te conservar exquisitamente bien.- comentó con voz exageradamente provocativa. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, no había ninguna duda. Sus pensamientos crueles y estúpidos se entremezclaban con otros depravados y subidos de tono.

- Parezco más joven de lo que soy.- esta vez me aseguré de que mi voz sonara molesta. Esperaba que captara la indirecta. Pero para mi desgracia no lo hizo, para ese entonces su mente estaba empezando a fantasear con mi cuerpo enredado con el suyo, desnudo. Intenté mantener el control y no escupirle a la cara lo muy enferma que estaba.

- De todos modos ese niño no pudo ser planeado.- mi rostro adquirió una mueca de incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa… lagartija?- Me refiero a que, no puedes tener más de ¿veinte? ¿Quién se casa y tiene un hijo a los veinte? Seguro que fue un desliz ¿verdad?- La chica dio un paso hacia mí a la par que decía aquello y mi mente se nubló con ira. ¿Estaba intentando decir que casarme con Bella y tener un hijo con ella solo podría ser un error?

- Sabes no sé lo que quieres decir ni quiero saberlo. Pero si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo, estás muy pero que muy equivocada.- espeté. Mi voz ruda y enfadada pareció desconcertarla por un momento. ¿Creía que iba a darle la razón y a meterme en el cuarto de las azafatas para acostarme con ella como en sus pervertidas fantasías?

- No te ofendas, te admiro. En serio, ya sabes… Una noche loca y… ¡pum! Embarazas a… _alguna_. Pasa miles de veces, pero tú… bueno…. Te has casado con… _ella_ y hasta te haces cargo de_… eso. _Es admirable, la mayoría de tíos resultan ser unos capullos que no quieren saber nada de la chica ni del crío. Si hubiera más chicos como tú el mundo sería mucho mejor.- dijo apresuradamente la chica sin dejar aquel tono dulzón al final de la frase. Mis puños temblaron ligeramente y tuve unas inmensas ganas de estampar su cráneo contra la pared. Fantaseé con el aspecto que tendrías su cuerpo desmenuzado por el motor en marcha del avión, muy tentador. ¿Estaba insinuando que había dejado embarazada a Bella por error y que por eso me había sentido en la obligación moral de haberme cargo del bebé y de casarme con Bella? Para colmo pensar en la manera en la que se había referido a mi Bella y a mi hijo me hizo desear matarla todavía más.

Se oyó un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta del baño y Bella apareció por la puerta, sujetándose su vientre y mirándome con inocencia, Bella era toda inocencia y pureza, todo lo contrario a aquella víbora rubia oxigenada.

- ¿Edward, ocurre algo?- preguntó con una voz extraña. No pude identificar la clase de emoción que teñía su voz. Melanie le envió una mirada envenada a Bella quien bajó la mirada al suelo. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, mi Bella, mi hermosa y decente Bella no tenía que bajar la mirada por esa… zorra.

- No, cariño. No pasa absolutamente nada. Volvamos a nuestros sitios.- dije mandándole una última mirada asesina a la azafata. Cogí a Bella de la cintura y volvimos a nuestros asientos. Bella se sentó y su mirada fue directamente a la ventana en la cual no se veía absolutamente nada puesto que ya había anochecido y las nubes impedían ver las estrellas. Sus manos descansaban en su vientre y se mantenía pegada al otro lado de su asiento, separándose lo máximo posible de mí. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Bella seguía sin mirarme, no era normal.

- ¿Bella, te pasa algo? - pregunté cogiendo una de sus manos. Bella soltó mi mano descaradamente y después se giró para mirarme.

- No, cariño. No pasa absolutamente nada.- espetó con voz compungida utilizando las mismas palabras que yo había utilizado minutos antes. Fruncí el ceño sin entender. ¿A qué venía el tono de enfado con el que me había hablado? ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué…?

- No lo sé, Edward. Dímelo tú. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con ira. Su barbilla tembló un poco y Bella mordió el labio inferior evitando que la humedad que de repente había inundado sus hermosos ojos chocolate se desbordara.

- No entiendo nada. No sé… - titubé sin saber que decir. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Esa chica, la azafata rubia. Esa tan guapa y exuberante. Estaba coqueteando contigo.- dijo afirmando no preguntando. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.- Y seguro que a ti no te molestaba en absoluto.

- ¡Menuda barbaridad! Es cierto, esa chica estaba coqueteando conmigo pero yo no…

- Oh, por favor. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Estoy embarazada no tonta, Edward.- dijo con el mismo tono de voz enfadado. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro pero eso no hacían que se ablandase sino todo lo contrario.

- Nunca he pensado que seas tonta, Bella.-dije. Ahora mi tono de voz cobró un poco de dureza. Estaba acusándome de disfrutar de que esa chica repelente se pavoneara delante de mí como un pavo real. Era injusto, era totalmente injusto cuando yo solo había pensado en Bella en cada segundo, en lo mucho que la amo y en lo mucho que la idolatro.

- Disculpa, Edward. Dentro de quince minutos vamos a aterrizar, si quieres pedir algo de comer ahora es tu última oportunidad.- dijo aquella voz irritante y dulzona. Melanie me guiñó un ojo descaradamente y me sonrió de manera seductora.

No podía creerlo. Me llamaba por mi nombre de pila, ignoraba completamente a Bella y para colmo coqueteaba descaradamente delante de mi esposa. Esa mujer se había pasado de la raya. De repente oí un ruido extraño proceder del cuerpo de Bella, me giré abruptamente para ver a Bella con los labios entreabiertos intercalando su mirada entre la azafata y yo. Vi otra cascada de lágrimas descender por su rostro y Bella se dio la vuelta para enfocar su vista en la ventanilla de nuevo. Iba a abrazarla y a explicarle que aquella mujer era una perturbada mental y yo no había tenido nada que ver, pero reparé en el hecho de que Melanie seguía esperando mi respuesta.

- No vamos a comer nada. Se me acaba de ir el hambre.- dije con desdén. La rubia abrió la boca para replicar pero yo la corté.- Por cierto, no recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre de pila ni tampoco que podía tutearme.

- Lo lamento, yo…- la chica parecía confusa. La muy creída y orgullosa había creído que caería a sus "_encantos"_

- Soy un cliente que admira mucho la relación cliente-servidor, ya que eso es estrictamente lo que es y será. Y lo cierto es que en su caso no ha sido demasiado eficiente. No me obligue a hablar de su pésimo trato a los clientes con su superior.- Mi voz sonó increíblemente clara y calmada pero la realidad de mis palabras le sentó como una patada en las tripas. Melanie empezó a balbucear y acto seguido se fue, con el rabo entre las piernas. Sonreí satisfecho. Una petarda menos, pero el silencioso llanto de Bella hizo que aquella sonrisa se esfumara con rapidez.

- Bella… - susurré colocando mi mano en su hombro y obligándola a que me mirara. Su rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas pero el enfado había desaparecido ahora solo estaba apenada.

- ¿Has visto como me ha mirado? Como si fuera superior a mí. Seguro que piensa que solo soy una lagarta que se ha quedado embarazada aposta para que te quedes conmigo. Debe de parecer tan extraño que alguien como tú esté con alguien como yo, que tú puedas quererme A veces a mí también me parece imposible.- susurró entre lágrimas. Sin duda, Bella era muy intuitiva, ella no necesitaba leer la mente de nadie para imaginar lo que pensaban de ella. Melanie tal vez pensaba eso de ella, estaba totalmente equivocada por supuesto. Pero que Bella pensara eso… me enfurecía.

- ¿Y qué más da lo que piense esa estúpida mujer? No me importa lo que piense el mundo entero, no me importa en absoluto. Solo me importas tú.- confesé mirándola a los ojos. Bella no contestó en su lugar siguió haciendo pucheros. - ¿Es que nunca vas a creerme cuando te digo que te amo? Te amo Bella, con cada parte de mi ser, solo a ti mi amor. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, vas a hacerme padre y solo contigo querría serlo. Solo tú, cariño. Solo tú eres capaz de devolverme a la vida con cada sonrisa, con cada latido de tu corazón me devuelves a la vida, una y otra vez. Solo tú. Entérate de una vez, te quiero y tú y ese pequeñín que está ahí dentro- susurré poniendo mi mano en su vientre.- sois lo más importante para mí. Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, jamás.- dije siendo totalmente sincero. Bella alzó la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a derramar más lágrimas pero una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios. Su cuerpo se acercó al mío, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazándome con fuerza.

- Lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado. Perdona.- se disculpó besando mi pecho. Yo deposité un suave beso en su coronilla y la acuné en mis brazos.

- Está bien, no pasa nada. Pero me duele que pienses que estaba coqueteando con esa mujer.- expliqué con tono paciente.

- Lo siento. Es que últimamente no puedo controlarme, es como si cosas sin importancia tuvieran mucha más importancia para mí. Me estoy volviendo loca.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Son tus hormonas.- repetí con tono cansado.- Son inestables y por eso tienes esos cambios de humor tan bruscos, es normal. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

- Intentaré controlarme.- prometió sonriendo ligeramente. Yo asentí y volví a besarla.

- Atención a todos los pasajeros. Les comunicamos que vamos a aterrizar. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones y permanezcan sentados en sus asientos, gracias.- dijo una voz femenina a través de la megafonía.

Bella y yo volvimos a sentarnos cada uno en su sitio rompiendo nuestro abrazo y nos abrochamos los cinturones, como el resto de los pasajeros. En cuanto pasó la azafata, Hannah afortunadamente, y comprobó que ambos llevábamos el cinturón de seguridad, Bella desabrochó el suyo tal y como había hecho para despegar. Según decía le apretaba en la barriga y tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño al bebé. Yo dudaba que realmente el cinturón de seguridad pudiera hacerle daño al bebé pero la verdad es que no me costaba nada poner mi brazo izquierdo en su cintura, siendo mi brazo el cinturón. De todos modos mi brazo la mantendría más segura que cualquier medida de seguridad humana y al fin y al cabo, si hubiera un incidente, podría utilizar mi cuerpo como escudo para el suyo. Así que solo estaba cumpliendo los caprichos de mi querida y embarazada esposa, y lo cierto es que me encantada poder hacer todo lo que quisiera y le hiciera sentir más cómoda. El avión aterrizó sin problemas y después de tantas horas metidos en esa prisión de metal, tenía unas ganas enormes de salir de allí. Pero por supuesto antes de abandonar el avión me encargué personalmente de hablar con el superior de Melanie, que para mi sorpresa fue Hannah, la azafata que nos había atendido tan amablemente y que curiosamente llevaba meses buscando alguna escusa para despedir a Melanie, y claro mi queja fue la excusa perfecta.

- Han venido a recogernos. ¿Lista para volver a ver a la familia alocada?- le pregunté a Bella mientras bajábamos del avión. Podía oler a mi familia a pesar de que se encontraban lejos en algún lugar en aquel inmenso aeropuerto.

- Contigo a mi lado, estoy lista para cualquier cosa. Incluso para las bromas de Emmett.- me contestó riendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y mi vista se perdió en el gran aeropuerto de Seattle donde dentro de escasos minutos nos volveríamos a rencontrar con toda la familia. Y eso lo haría todo más fácil, o eso esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero de corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tal vez se os ha hecho un poco pesado, pero es que este capítulo era un poco de transición, como un capítulo necesario pero en el que no pasa demasiado. Este no es un fic de humor, o al menos no es lo que pretendo, pero para animarlo un poco he decidió meter todo eso de la azafata. ¿Creéis que esa parte sobraba o le ha dado acción al capítulo? Nunca he hecho un fic como este y todavía <strong>**ando**** un poco pérdida. Pero espero estar haciéndolo bien. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, no sabéis lo mucho que me animan. Por cierto, me voy de vacaciones durante unos días así que tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero tranquilas no pienso dejarlo a mitad. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso feliz verano.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	5. En familia, Por fin

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Como siempre, gracias a mi querida beta, Libezzy. **

* * *

><p><span>En familia, por fin<span>

_Edward __POV_

- Allí están. ¿Puedes verlos?- susurré en cuanto mis hábiles ojos detectaron a mi familia junto a uno de los grandes pilares que sujetaban la estructura del edificio. Mientras tanto guiaba a Bella a través de la masa de personas que se paseaban de un lado para otro a través del aeropuerto. Bella se puso de puntillas para poder ver a través de una fila de personas que esperaban por su equipaje. Sorteamos un gran grupo de gente y justo en ese momento, pudimos ver a mi… _nuestra_ familia al completo.

- Bueno, hay que estar ciego para no ver a Emmett.- bromeó Bella sonriendo encantadoramente.

En efecto, mi hermano favorito agitaba los brazos con efusividad de un lado para el otro, llamando la atención de los pasajeros que sorprendidos por la efusividad de este se apartaban disimuladamente, alejándose despavoridos. Justo lo contrario de lo que hacía el resto de la familia que era simplemente intentar pasar desapercibidos. Carlisle dio un paso adelante, saludándonos con una sonrisa amable, cuando apenas nos separaban unos cuantos metros. Tal vez fue descortés por mi parte soltar la cintura de Bella de forma tan repentina para poder abrazar a mi padre como se merecía, pero no pude evitarlo, si no hubiera sido por él y por sus consejos tal vez ahora Bella no estaría junto a mí, viva.

- Edward, hijo.- susurró Carlisle palmeado mi espalda en un gesto paternal. - Por fin estáis en casa. – dijo esta vez soltándose de mi abrazo para dirigirse a Bella, a quien también abrazó aunque con mucha más delicadeza. Yo aproveché para abrazar a Esme, quien tenía aquella expresión de madre emocionada después de no ver a su hijo en por lo menos cinco años.

- Te hemos echado de menos, cariño.- me arrulló besando mi mejilla.

- Solo han sido un par de semanas.- le comenté sonriendo y devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla.

- Tiempo más que suficiente para que una madre eche en falta en su hijo.- dijo muy segura de su misma.

- Hola, Esme.- saludó Bella educadamente abrazándola suavemente.

- Cielo, menuda sorpresa nos has dado a todos.- le dijo Esme posando su mano sobre la tripita de Bella, cada vez más abultada. Bella le sonrió ampliamente y puso aquellos ojillos llenos brillo que ponía cada vez que sentía al bebé moverse en su interior.

- Y que lo digas, todos pensamos que Carlisle se había vuelto loco en cuanto nos dijo que te habías quedado embarazada. - comentó Jasper acercándose a nosotros y palmeando mi hombro a modo de saludo.

- Yo también pensé que me había vuelto loca.- admitió Bella extendiendo sus manos alrededor de su vientre, logrando que la tela de su camisa se alisara y que de ese modo se pudiera notar aún más su vientre que bajo la blusa era difícilmente notable.

- Vaya, Edward. Parece que la has alimentado bien, menuda barriga.- exclamó Emmett acercándose a Bella para ver su vientre más de cerca. Bella divertida por la expresión sorprendida de Emmett decidió subirse su camisa dejando ver su vientre, comparable con el de una embarazada de tres meses aproximadamente. En ese momento todos dieron un paso hacia Bella asombrados.

- ¿Cómo es posible que esté _tan_embarazada?- le preguntó Rosalie a Carlisle quien se había puesto al lado izquierdo de mi esposa, observando su vientre como si fuera la mayor maravilla del mundo. Lo cierto es que lo era.

- Es un misterio aún por resolver.- contestó Carlisle sin tampoco despegar la vista de la tripa de Bella.

- Pues sí que crece rápido mi sobrino, Esme vas a tener que ir comprando la cuna rápido - bromeó Emmett también absorto con el embarazo. Bella en medio del círculo que habían formado, sonreía ligeramente ruborizada. Pero parecía feliz, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ver que toda la familia había aceptado con tanta ilusión el embarazo la hacía tan feliz como me lo hacía a mí. En ese momento me percaté de que faltaba alguien, ladeé la cabeza descubriendo que Alice no estaba junto a Bella como el resto de la familia, sino que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, no se había movido un centímetro desde que habíamos llegado. Ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarnos. Sin duda, de todos los miembros de la familia, ella era de la primera de la que estaba seguro de que no reaccionaría mal a la noticia del embarazo. Pero sin embargo mantenía el ceño fruncido con una mano en su cabeza, mirando al infinito. Sin prestarnos atención. Jasper también pareció darse cuenta de su ausencia ya que, preocupado se acercó a ella.

- Alice cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó con tono dulce poniéndose frente a ella. Alice enfocó los ojos en su marido, parecía… angustiada.

- ¿Has visto algo?- le preguntó Esme quien como el resto habían dejado de prestar atención a Bella para mirar directamente a Alice.

- No, ese es el problema no veo nada.- susurró en voz muy baja mirando a Jasper intensamente.

- Tranquila, te ha pasado algunas veces. Pierdes el contacto durante un tiempo pero después vuelve, no te preocupes.- le dijo Jasper acariciando su mejilla, intentado tranquilizarla.

- No Jazz, esta no es como las otras veces. Mi cabeza… me duele.- se quejó llevándose otra mano a una de sus sienes.

- No te puede doler la cabeza. Los vampiros no tenemos dolores de cabeza.- dijo Emmett con el ceño también fruncido.

- Pues yo te digo que me duele.- siseó Alice entre dientes.

- ¿Cuándo ha empezado a dolerte?- le preguntó Carlisle en tono profesional.

- Justo cuando han llegado.- explicó posando sus ojos en Bella y en mí. Todos nos quedamos pensativos sin entender realmente qué era lo que estaba pasando. Bella que se había quedado unos pasos más atrás, caminó hacia donde yo estaba, junto a Alice.

- ¡Es Bella!- exclamó mi hermana menor dando unos pasos hacia atrás, con las manos presionando sus sienes.- Duele más si ella se acerca.

- ¿Bella te da dolor de cabeza?- la pregunta de Emmett sonó casi cómica. Era tan surrealista.

- Solo sé que cuanto más cerca estoy de ella más me duele.- musitó angustiada, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.- Por favor, me va a estallar la cabeza.- gimió, Jasper la abrazó preocupado, frotando su espalda.

- Vale, volvamos a casa. Aquí no podemos solucionar nada. Alice, Jasper y Emmett iréis con Rosalie en su coche. Esme y yo iremos con vosotros en mi coche.- dijo Carlisle.

- Bien.- asentimos el resto dirigiéndonos al aparcamiento. Rodeé la cintura de Bella. Toda la felicidad y emoción que podían verse en sus ojos escasos minutos atrás habían desaparecido. Alice era alguien muy importante para Bella, era su mejor amiga, y ahora su hermana, y supongo que las palabras de Alice la habían herido. Nadie quiere provocar dolor a alguien a quien quieres.

- Rosalie procura mantener un par de kilómetros de distancia respecto de tu coche con el mío, así podremos averiguar si las suposiciones de Alice son ciertas y estar cerca de Bella es lo que le produce el dolor de cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, nos vemos en casa.- se despidió Rosalie entrando en su descapotable rojo junto con Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

Carlisle nos guió hasta su Mercedes negro, y entre los dos guardamos el equipaje mientras que Esme ayudaba a Bella a entrar en el coche. Algo me decía que yo no iba a ser el único sobreprotector con la salud de Bella, al menos mientras durase el embarazo. Carlisle arrancó primero, Rosalie nos seguirían un par de kilómetros atrás, tal y como había dicho Carlisle.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté a Bella que miraba por la ventanilla de forma ausente.

- ¿Tú crees que soy yo la culpable de que a Alice le duela la cabeza?- me preguntó enfocando su mirada en la mía. Le di una sonrisa triste y me acerqué a su lado del asiento rodeándola con los brazos.

- En realidad, creo que es el bebé y no tú.- contesté acariciando su barriguita. Bella me miró sorprendida.

- Sí, yo también me inclino por esa conjetura. Alice dejó de verte a raíz de que te quedaras embarazada, y el no poder verte con claridad es lo que le produce el dolor de cabeza.- le explicó Carlisle a Bella.

- Tu futuro es borroso porque está enlazado con el niño, y al parecer Alice no puede verlo, puede que esa sea la razón.- dije. Lo cierto es que había podido ver el futuro de Bella a través de Alice, o lo que era lo mismo, una bruma borrosa constante. No me extrañaba que mi pobre hermana sufriera aquellos horribles dolores.

- Pobrecita.- susurró Bella apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y cerrando sus ojos involuntariamente.

- De todos modos, cuando estemos en casa averiguaremos con seguridad la razón, no te preocupes.- dijo Carlisle optimista.

- Verás como al final todo se soluciona, ahora duerme estás cansada.- le dije moviéndome hasta el final del asiento de modo de Bella pudiera estirar las piernas y apoyar la cabeza en mi regazo y por lo tanto estar un poco más cómoda.

- Me paso el día durmiendo.- se quejó, aunque ya ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

- Es normal, ten en cuenta que ahora tu cuerpo trabaja por dos.- dijo Carlisle. Casi al momento la respiración de Bella ya se había vuelto más profunda quedándose dormida. Acaricié sus cabellos con delicadeza y la observé dormir.

- Todavía no puedo creerme que dentro de muy poquito vayamos a tener un bebé en la familia.- comentó Esme de pronto, en voz lo suficientemente baja para no despertar a Bella quien dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas.

- Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo.- contesté posando mi mano en su vientre.

- Es un milagro, un verdadero milagro.- los pensamientos de Esme se llenaron de un pequeño y encantador bebé correteando de un lado para otro alrededor de la casa.

- Y también un misterio, y es por eso que la salud de Bella tiene que ser lo más importante en todo esto. Todavía no sabemos nada sobre el embarazo y eso es peligroso para Bella.- dijo Carlisle, quien todavía seguía realmente preocupado por no conocer nada acerca del bebé.

- No seas aguafiestas, y alegra esa cara que vamos a ser abuelos- replicó Esme palmeando su mano, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle, Carlisle le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Solo estoy preocupado. Cuando lleguemos a casa, me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas a Bella, además de examinarla cuidadosamente. Después de eso estaré mucho más relajado.

- Yo también.- confesé pensativo. Hasta que Carlisle no me asegurara que Bella y el bebé estaban perfectamente no podría estar tranquilo, la preocupación de que algo mal o pudiera ocurrirles me aterraba.

La conversación terminó ahí, y cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Carlisle pensaba en la verdadera razón del extraño dolor de cabeza de Alice y en todo lo respectivo al embarazo, a Bella y al bebé, del cual todavía no sabíamos nada, a excepción de que crecía escandalosamente rápido. Esme había empezado a diseñar en su cabeza la habitación del que sería su futuro nieto o nieta. Y mientras tanto yo pensaba en lo mucho que habían cambiado nuestras vidas desde que nos enteramos de que había una diminuta personita en camino, y en lo que cambiarían a partir de ahora, cuando el embarazo llegara a su fin y por lo tanto nuestro bebé estuviera por fin con nosotros. Sin duda esto iba a ser un gran cambio para la familia Cullen al completo. Dos horas más tarde Bella empezó a removerse inquieta.

- Buenos días.- susurré acariciando su rostro. Bella abrió los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Hola.- musitó mientras intentaba ordenarse algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Le ayudé a incorporarse, sentándola en el asiento junto a mí.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, cielo?- le preguntó Esme en tono amigable.

- Muy bien, Edward es muy cómodo.- contestó mandando una sonrisilla en mi dirección.

- Solo tú podrías decir eso de alguien de nuestra especie.- comentó Carlisle medio sorprendido medio divertido.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó apresuradamente Bella.

- Has dormido un par de horas, y faltan unos tres cuartos de hora aproximadamente, casi una hora.- dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros. Bella hizo una mueca extraña y posó su mano en su bajo vientre.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele…?- pregunté sintiendo como mi cuerpo empezaba a ponerse frenético, en mi usual paranoia por la salud de bella.

- No, no.- Me interrumpió antes de que me pusiera más nervioso.- Es solo que, necesito ir al servicio.- susurró en voz muy baja.

- Hay una gasolinera dentro de dos kilómetros, - informó Carlisle. -¿puedes aguantarte hasta entonces?

- Sí, creo que sí.- susurró no muy segura del todo. Sin poder evitarlo atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío y la abracé con amor, entrelazamos nuestras manos posándolas sobre su vientre y Bella descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, disfrutando del momento de paz. Todo esto del embarazo nos había unido más si cabe, difícilmente podía estar más de quince minutos sin sentir el contacto de su cálida piel contra la mía.

Un cuarto de hora después, Carlisle aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento de la gasolinera. Bella movía sus piernas izquierdas de forma insistente mientras mordía su labio inferior, al parecer ya no se _aguataba_ más. Bajé del coche y abrí rápidamente la puerta de Bella quien pegó un salto del coche.

- No corras, todavía sigues débil. Además no deberías ir sola, podrías tropezar y hacerte daño. No quiero que te lastimes- le dije sujetándola del brazo.

- Edward, ya no aguanto más, me hago pis.- dijo entre dientes cruzando las piernas y llevando sus manos entre sus piernas. Esme se acercó hasta nosotros y cogió a Bella de la mano.

- Vamos, cariño. Yo te acompaño.- le dijo mandándome una mirada tranquilizadora y llevando a Bella a paso apresurado hasta los aseos.

- Voy a comprar algo de comer para Bella, tendrá hambre de un momento a otro.- le dije a Carlisle quien estaba aprovechando para echarle gasolina al coche.

- Vale, pero procura no comprar alimentos que tengan un olor muy fuerte, podría provocarle nauseas.- me advirtió.

- Sí, algo he oído sobre eso.- dije con ironía ganándome una sonrisa por parte de mi padre. La mermelada había sido el último alimento añadido en la lista de: _Alimentos prohibidos para Bella mientras esté embarazada. _

Al final me decanté por unos cruasanes de chocolate, los cuales sabía que volvían loca a Bella, una botella de agua mineral y galletitas saladas por si le entraba más hambre en lo que restaba de viaje. Cuando salí de la tienda con las compras en las manos pude ver a Bella y a Esme que se dirigían de nuevo al coche.

- ¿Mejor?- pregunté rodeado la cintura de mi esposa que parecía mucho más relajada después de visitar el servicio.

- Mucho mejor. Qué alivio.- susurró dando un falso suspiro. Cuando nos acercamos un poco más al coche pudimos ver como en ese mismo momento el coche de Rosalie aparcaba junto al Mercedes de Carlisle. Rosalie y Emmett bajaron del coche.

- ¿Va todo bien? Hemos visto que habías parado.- dijo Rosalie.

- Sí, hemos tenido que hacer una parada porque bella necesitaba ir al servicio, eso es todo.- le explicó Carlisle. Emmett le dio una sonrisilla burlona a Bella, quien se ruborizó apretándose contra mi pecho.

- ¿Cómo está Alice?- preguntó esta vez Esme.

- Al parecer el dolor disminuye un poco cuando se aleja de Bella, aunque no desaparece, dice que su futuro es borroso y es por eso que le produce dolor de cabeza.- la voz de Rosalie no sonó muy segura y lo cierto es que ninguno de nosotros estábamos seguros acerca del porqué de ese extraño dolor.

- Eso es lo que nosotros habíamos pensado.- dije mirando a Carlisle. Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno será mejor que continuemos el viaje. En casa podremos hablar mejor de todo esto.- dijo Carlisle mirando a un par de personas curiosas que se habían quedado mirándonos.

- Sí, nos vemos en casa.- se despidió Emmett quien cogió de la cintura a Rosalie y la guió hacia el coche.

Tal y como habíamoshecho antes, nosotros partimos primero y un par de minutos después el otro coche nos siguió, manteniendo un margen de distancia por el bien de Alice. Bella parecía triste, sabía que lo de Alice la entristecía y ahora todavía más debido a lo sensible que estaba por el embarazo.

- He comprado algo de comida.- le dije en tono amistoso mostrándole la bolsa, intentando llamar su atención y distraerla. Bella me miró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó intentando mirar lo que había en la bolsa de papel.

- Cruasanes. ¿Te apetecen?- le pregunté sacando los cruasanes que estaban dentro de una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

- ¿Son de chocolate?- me preguntó poniéndome ojitos y lamiendo su labio inferior distraídamente. Reí por la emoción desatada por unos simples cruasanes.

- Aja.- contesté sonriéndole. Bella me arrebató la bolsa en una fracción de segundo.

- No sabes cuánto te quiero en este momento, Edward.- comentó mientras abría la bolsa y empezaba a engullirlos.

- Mmm… Que ricos…- gimió con la boca llena poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Gracias, gracias.- decía besando mi cara aún masticando un trozo de cruasán. Solté una carcajada que fue acompañada por Carlisle y por Esme.

- Parece que tienes apetito.- comentó Carlisle sonriendo.

- Están deliciosos, ¿queréis un poco?- preguntó Bella con sorna.

- No gracias cielo, seguro que tú los disfrutarás más que nosotros.- contestó Esme riendo. Bella no dijo nada más y siguió comiendo sus cruasanes.

- Te sentarán mal si te los comes tan rápido.- le advertí aunque no pareció hacerme demasiado caso, al parecer su gula era más importante que mis consejos.

- ¿Te has quedado con más hambre?- le pregunté cuando tan solo cinco minutos después ya había acabado con todos los cruasanes de la bolsa.

- No, estoy llena, por ahora.- dijo apoyando su espalda en mi pecho.

Estábamos en silencio contemplando el paisaje a través de la ventilla, la profundidad de los bosques que parecían borrones verdes debido a la velocidad a la que Carlisle conducía, cuando de repente Bella se separó de mi cuerpo y pude ver aquel pálido enfermizo en su piel, casi verdoso, sabía lo que venía ahora y la mano que tapaba su boca lo corroboraba.

- ¡Carlisle para el coche! - le dije mientras buscaba una bolsa para Bella. Cuando vacié la bolsa de la compra e iba a ponérsela bajo el mentón a Bella, ella ya se había hincado hacia el suelo, vomitando sobre la tapicería negra de piel del Mercedes. Carlisle detuvo el coche en el arcén de la carretera, y yo cogí a Bella en brazos sacándola del coche. Bella siguió vomitando estaba vez en la carretera mientras yo me aseguraba de sujetarla por si se mareaba y perdía el equilibrio.

- Respira hondo y mantén la cabeza bajada, eso hará que el mareo desaparezca.- le dijo Carlisle una vez que Bella dejo de vomitar. -¿Edward, compraste agua?

- Sí, hay una botella en el coche.- le dije mientras frotaba la espalda de mi esposa, reconfortándola.

- Toma, Bella. Bebe un poco de agua, despacio. Así se te irá el mal sabor de boca.-dijo tendiéndole la botella a Bella que bebió un poco.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?- pregunté apartando algunos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su frente. Bella asintió débilmente todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- Cuando se le pase un poco el mareo entrad al coche, o acabaréis empapados.- nos dijo Carlisle pues efectivamente había empezado a llover. Sn embargo las finas gotitas de lluvia parecían despejar a Bella un poco. Cuando el tono verdoso desapareció de su rostro la guié hacia el coche y la metí con cuidado. Esme se afanaba por limpiar la mancha de vómito, aunque al parecer no había manera de limpiar la mancha así que simplemente le puso un producto para disimular el olor.

- Lo siento, lo lamento tanto. Esme yo lo haré…- dijo Bella en cuanto vio a Esme limpiando la mancha. Bella aún mareada intentó agacharse para ayudar a Esme, por supuesto mi madre y yo la detuvimos.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada cielo. Ya he terminado, además debes descansar no tienes buen aspecto.- le dijo Esme apretando su mano.

- Carlisle siento mucho lo del coche, de verdad. No quería manchar nada pero no he podido…- se disculpó Bella angustiada.

- Bella no tienes nada de lo que disculparte. Esto no es culpa de nadie, no pasa nada. De todos modos tenía pensado cambiar la tapicería del coche, tú me has dado la excusa perfecta.- le dijo Carlisle dándole una sonrisa amable. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa un poco avergonzada. Apenas un cuarto de hora después, llegamos a Forks, por fin estábamos en casa. Una enorme sensación de alivio me inundó en ese momento, sentí que a partir de ahora, todo iría bien. Carlisle averiguaría más cosas sobre el bebé, y de ese modo podría ayudar a Bella y mi hijo en todo momento, y ambos estarían sanos y salvos, junto a mí.

El coche rojo de Rosalie estaba ya aparcado frente a la casa pues nos habían adelantado cuando paramos por las nauseas de Bella. Emmett y Rosalie salieron a recibirnos. Pude oír los pensamientos de Jasper que estaba en su habitación junto con Alice, la cual parecía sentirse mejor si cerraba los ojos y se mantenía tranquila.

- Tú ocúpate de Bella, y llévala a una cama, no tiene buen aspecto, nosotros nos ocupamos de las maletas.- me dijo Rosalie en tono amable cuando bajé del coche, lo cual me sorprendió bastante. ¿Rosalie siendo amable y preocupándose por Bella? Eso sí era extraño.

- Vamos, mi amor.- le susurré a Bella que todavía estaba mareada. Sacándola del coche y cogiéndola en brazos. Bella no protestó, como hacía siempre que la llevaba en volandas, de hecho esta vez se acurrucó y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho. Estaba muy débil y eso no era una buena señal.

- ¿Está bien?- me preguntó Emmett mirando detenidamente a mi esposa.

- Ha vomitado y está mareada.- contesté. Emmett hizo una mueca y frotó el brazo de Bella, en una muestra de afecto. - Por cierto, ¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie? Está… distinta.

- Digamos que se ha dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada respecto a Bella.- explicó mirando a su esposa quien sacaba nuestro equipaje del maletero.

- Ya era hora.- susurré en voz muy baja asegurándome de que solo Emmett pudiera oírme, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros, para un segundo después ir junto con Rosalie y las maletas.

Sin perder más tiempo entré en la casa y la subí hasta mi habitación, dejándola sobre la cama. Bella se removió un poco y después se quedó tranquila, con los ojos cerrados y con una mano aferrando mi camisa. Me acosté junto a ella, tapándola con una de las mantas y estrechándola contra mi pecho. La respiración de Bella se hizo más profunda y supe que se había quedado dormida. Besé sus cabellos y canté su nana a pesar de que ya se había dormido, tal vez mi hijo todavía seguía despierto, y tal vez también le gustaba la nana.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya está <strong>**toda**** la familia junta, para alivio de Edward. Pobre Carlisle, Bella arruinó su precioso Mercedes XD En el próximo capítulo Carlisle le hará unas pruebas a Bella y podrá escuchar el corazoncito de su bebé por primera vez :D Espero que a todas os haya ido bien el veranito, y que hayáis descansado mucho. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, sois fantásticas. No sabéis lo mucho que me animan.**

**Un beso enorme y hasta pronto,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	6. Odio las Agujas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

** Muchísimas gracias a mi Beta, Libezzy que además de ser una máquina corrigiendo faltas de ortografía, es un verdadero Sol.**

* * *

><p><span>Odios las agujas<span>

_Bella __POV_

Mi estómago se retorció produciendo un extraño sonido. Fruncí el ceño y me removí entre las sabanas demasiado adormilada todavía como para poder abrir los ojos. Sentí como alguien posó su mano en mi vientre, acariciándolo con ternura cuando unos fríos y suaves labios como plumas besaban mi mejilla. Sonreí y llevé mi mano al encuentro de la suya, entrelazándolas en el centro de mi abultado vientre.

- Buenos días.- susurró una conocida y agradable voz. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la claridad del día.

- Hola. - contesté perdiéndome en sus ojos dorados como el oro. Justo en ese momento mi esmotago gruño produciendo un extraño sonido.

- Parece que os habéis despertado con hambre.- comentó bajando la vista hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi estómago. Tardé un segundo en comprender el uso del plural. Era la primera vez que Edward se refería al bebé y a mí, y eso me hizo sonreír ilusionada.

- Sí, tu hijo es un verdadero glotón. Tengo hambre a todas horas.- bromeé. Edward me sonrió y me ayudó a incorporarme en la cama. Sentí un repentino mareo que se había hecho muy común en los últimos cinco días. Cerré los ojos intentando que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y afortunadamente las nauseas no aparecieron.

- ¿Tienes angustia? ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?- preguntó Edward, quien había borrado su sonrisa siendo sustituida por una expresión de preocupación.

- No. Creo que solo necesito comer algo, estoy un poco desmayada.- le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. Edward me alzó entre sus brazos y yo no protesté esta vez. Sabía que no me dejaría caminar aunque se lo pidiera.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el salón donde pude ver a toda la familia reunida, a excepción de a Jasper y Alice. Me pregunté si mi pobre y querida cuñada todavía seguiría con esos horribles dolores de cabeza.

- ¿Alice sigue con el dolor de cabeza?- le pregunté a Edward sin poder esconder la preocupación que sentía por ella.

- Le sigue doliendo, pero parece que está empezando a controlar y a acostumbrarse al dolor. Aunque está mejor si se queda arriba. Así que no creo que la vayamos a ver últimamente.- me dijo Edward, haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Edward quería a su hermana, tanto como yo.

- Pobre Alice, me sabe tan mal.- susurré más para mí misma que para él.

- No te preocupes. Jasper está con ella, y estoy seguro de que lo que peor lleva de todo esto es no poder estar bambando de un lado para otro constantemente.- me dijo Edward sonriéndome y tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Buenos días, Bella.- saludó Rosalie con una radiante y aparentemente sincera sonrisa, apartándose y dejando el pasillo libre para que Edward pudiera dejarme en el sofá. Apenas pude reaccionar ante la amabilidad de Rosalie, así que me limité a sonreírle patéticamente mientras en mi mente intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica del porqué Rosalie, la misma Rosalie que me odiaba se mostraba ahora tan simpática. Emmett me saludó agitando el mando de la tele mientras me sonreía, en una de esas divertidas y a la vez terroríficas sonrisas suyas, que yo tanto adoraba.

- Buenos días, cielo. ¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntó muy atenta Esme, poniendo varios cojines en el respaldo del sofá para que estuviera más cómoda.

- Bien, gracias.- contesté mientras Edward me dejaba entre los cojines y se aseguraba de que estuviera cómoda. Me ruboricé ante tanta atención.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? Ayer no tenías buen aspecto.- dijo Carlisle quien se acercó a mí examinando mi aspecto.

- Se ha mareado, lleva muchas horas sin comer.- contestó Edward por mí, sentándose a mi lado. Carlisle asintió pensativo.

- Iré a prepararte el desayuno, ¿Algún antojo?- sugirió Esme levantándose del sofá.

-¿Tú también sabes cocinar?- pregunté incrédula. Eran vampiros, no deberían saber cocinar.

- Esme y yo aprendimos juntos antes de la boda. Yo quería cocinar para ti durante la luna de miel y Esme siempre había querido aprender a cocinar.- explicó Edward sonriéndole a su madre.

- Vaya, pues… no sé… ¿huevos? - dije al azar.

- Interesante elección, Bella.- rió Emmett, haciendo que me ruborizara. Rosalie le pegó un codazo y después me sonrió dándome a entender que perdonara a su marido. De nuevo el amable comportamiento de Rosalie me descolocó.

- Muy bien, marchando unos huevos.- dijo Esme muy animada con la perspectiva de cocinar.

- Espera, quería hacerle unas pruebas a Bella, y necesito que esté en ayunas para hacérselas.- dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa quien lo miró desconcertada.

- Es cierto lo había olvidado.- dijo Edward quien al parecer ya estaba al corriente de esas… pruebas.

- ¿Qué pruebas?- pregunté alarmada. Mi voz sonó asustada. Edward agarró una de mis manos inmediatamente, tranquilizándome.

- Tranquila, solo son una serie de análisis y controles que se hacen a las mujeres en tu estado para comprobar que todo esté bien. Además por tu bien, debemos descubrir algo más acerca del feto y para eso necesitamos hacerte unas pruebas.- explicó Carlisle en tono profesional. No puedo negar que me dolió un poco que usara la palabra _feto_ para hablar de mi bebé, pero también sabía que Carlisle ante todo era médico, y médicamente mi bebé sería un feto hasta que naciera. Pero por supuesto si Carlisle hubiera dicho _mi nieto_, me hubiera parecido mucho mejor_. _

Mi estómago rugió de repente.

- ¿Y no puedo comer nada? ¿Ni un trocito de pan?- pregunté llevando mis manos a mi barriguita mientras hacia un puchero inconscientemente. Me di cuenta de que había sonado como una niña pequeña pidiendo un juguete por navidad. Edward me miró enternecido y me dio un beso fugaz.

- Pobre criatura, Carlisle. ¿No puedes hacerle los análisis en otro momento?- preguntó Esme mirando a su marido.

- Lo siento, pero no. Hagamos una cosa, te haré ahora unos análisis y podrás comer algo ¿vale?- me dijo Carlisle a quien al parecer también le había dado pena.

- Vale, pero por favor no tardes mucho.- pedí, causando la risa de mi suegro.

- Lo intentaré.- prometió con una sonrisa. Edward volvió a alzarme en sus brazos y seguimos a Carlisle hasta su despacho.

En cuanto vi el despacho, mi estómago dio un vuelco y si Edward no me hubiera llevado en brazos posiblemente me hubiera caído en ese momento. El despacho de Carlisle había sufrido una transformación radical y ahora era más parecido a un quirófano que a un despacho. Pero lo que de verdad me asustó fue que aquella habitación era exactamente la misma con la soñé días atrás. A pesar de que sabía que ahora todo era diferente, a pesar de que sabía que Edward quería a nuestro hijo y que no le haría daño, mi mente no había sido capaz de olvidar ni un solo segundo de aquel horrible y aterrador sueño, en el que Carlisle y Edward me sedaban para poder hacerme un aborto y matar a mi pequeñín. Por un momento mi mente asustada divagó con la idea de que aquellas pruebas de las que Carlisle había hablado no serían más que una excusa para llevarme al despacho y después... matar a mi bebé. No. No podía ser, Edward, mi Edward no podría hacerme algo como eso. Ya habíamos hablado de todo esto, y ahora él adoraba al bebé. Solo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que jamás se haría realidad, intenté convencerme.

- Bien, Bella. Primero voy a hacerte un análisis de sangre.- informó Carlisle mientras se ponía unos guates de látex en las manos. Edward me sentó en la camilla que ahora estaba en el centro de la habitación.

- Cariño, ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida.- me preguntó Edward posando una mano en mi frente. Asentí incapaz de hablar, todavía demasiado afectada por el recuerdo de aquel fatídico sueño.- Oh, ya entiendo. Tu miedo por las agujas ¿no?- me preguntó haciendo una mueca.

Vale, no había reparado en eso. Ahora sin duda me puse aún más enferma de golpe, mis ojos taladraron la mano enguata de Carlisle que sostenía una jeringuilla, que a mi parecer era enorme. Carlisle se puso frente a mí y dejó la jeringuilla en una bandeja de metal sobre la camilla. Cogió mi brazo izquierdo y lo limpió con un poco de alcohol etílico en un algodón. El olor del alcohol me mareó y tuve que apoyarme en Edward para no caerme sobre Carlisle. Edward se sentó junto a mí y me pasó un brazo por la cintura, dándome su apoyo moral y físico.

- Así que le tienes miedo a las agujas.- comentó Carlisle mientras dejaba el algodón sobre la bandeja y cogía una goma de silicona. - Tranquila, solo sentirás un pinchacito minúsculo, no te dolerá nada.- las hábiles manos de Carlisle ataron la goma en mi antebrazo, logrando que mis venas se hicieran más visibles y accesibles para la endemoniada aguja.

- Odio las agujas.- me limité a decir mientras mis ojos contemplaban con horror como Carlisle cogía la jeringuilla conectada a un tubito trasparente que iba a parar hasta un tubo de cristal, idéntico a los que usábamos en el laboratorio de química del instituto. Carlisle sujetó mi muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha sujetó la jeringuilla a centímetros de la piel de mi brazo, lista para clavarla. Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, y entonces, Carlisle en lugar de clavar la aguja, miró hacia el techo y dijo:

- Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, hijo. Pero si tú deseas salir de la casa, hazlo.- dijo hablando con el techo. Oímos un murmullo que no fui capaz de entender pero al parecer Carlisle y Edward sí.

- Buena decisión, yo sé que estás preparado.- contestó Carlisle al murmullo.

- Yo también lo sé.- gritó la voz de Alice desde el piso de arriba, lo suficientemente alto y claro como para que yo misma lo entendiera. Yo miré a Edward sin entender demasiado que estaba pasando.

- Jasper estaba preocupado por si puede aguantar que Carlisle vaya a extraerte sangre en la casa estando él en ella. Pero finalmente ha decidido que podrá soportarlo.- me explicó Edward con una sonrisa en los labios, orgulloso de su hermano al igual que Carlisle de su hijo. Lo cierto es que me alegré de que Jasper estuviera superando poco a poco la atracción por la sangre aunque una pequeña parte de mí hubiera preferido que Jasper se alejara de la casa. No me preocupaba mi integridad física en absoluto sino la de mi pequeño y es que ahora si algo me pasaba a mí, también le pasaría a mi bebé. De todos modos, sabía que Edward no permitiría que nos pasara nada malo.

- Bien, sigamos.- dijo Carlisle volviendo a inclinar la jeringuilla sobre mi brazo. Esta vez su otra mano no sujetó mi muñeca sino que cogió el émbolo de la jeringuilla para poder extraer la sangre es cuanto esta atravesara mi piel. La aguja estaba a milímetros de mi piel, tan cerca… El miedo pudo conmigo y en un auto reflejo aparté mi brazo, echándolo para atrás.

- Bella…- me regañó Edward, aunque su voz sonó más bien apenada.

- En cuanto antes lo haga, antes acabará. Además en cuanto termine podrás ir a comer.- me dijo Carlisle. Aquello y el hecho de que Edward cogió mi brazo extendiéndolo hacia delante me hizo obligarme a tranquilizarme un poco. Finalmente Carlisle, sin más rodeo clavó la aguja en mi brazo, la cual traspasó como si fuera aire. Sentí el pinchazo y me encogí mientras mi cuerpo en un auto reflejo intentaba apartarse. Edward sujetó mi brazo mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi espalda y hombro, depositando suaves besos en mi cabeza, reconfortándome. Afortunadamente Carlisle no tardó nada en encontrar una de mis venas, pues justo después de sentir el pinchazo, mi suegro estiró del émbolo de la jeringuilla hacia arriba, extrayendo mi sangre. Mis ojos vieron como la sangre salía de la jeringuilla por el tubito trasparente hasta el tubo de cristal el cual se llenaba. Entonces la imagen se volvió demasiado luminosa, borrosa…

- ¡Bella!- oí la voz alarmada de Edward de fondo.

Cuando volví a enfocar la mirada, pude ver a Edward quien ponía una compresa húmeda sobre mi frente y me miraba preocupado. Observé con sorpresa como en lugar de estar sentada como un segundo antes, ahora estaba tumbada sobre la camilla. Ladeé la cabeza, viendo a Carlisle a mi lado derecho, quien todavía sujetaba la jeringuilla. ¡Me dejaría sin sangre! Volví la cabeza hacia Edward, no quería ver más la espeluznante aguja.

- Ya tengo suficiente sangre.- oí la voz de Carlisle, extrayendo la aguja de mi brazo y poniendo un algodón. Suspiré aliviada.

- Ha vuelto en sí, creo que solo se ha mareado por la extracción de sangre.- comentó Edward sin despegar la mirada de mi rostro, pendiente tan solo de mí.

- Es muy normal, le ocurre a muchas personas durante los análisis, y más todavía a embarazadas. No hay de qué preocuparse.- dijo esta vez Carlisle, tranquilizando a Edward quien esta vez me sonrió un poco, mientras apartaba el paño húmedo de mi frente y lo sustituía por sus propias manos.

Edward pasó un brazo por debajo de mi espalda y me ayudó a sentarme en la camilla. Al principio todo me dio vueltas pero poco después me sentí un poco mejor. Edward besó mi frente, y me abrazó con delicadeza.

- Te quiero.- susurró en voz baja. Sonreí por su muestra de afecto y me limité a besar su pecho.

- Bien, pues ahora ya puedes comer todo lo que quieras.- me dijo Carlisle mientras me daba un apretón en la mano de forma cariñosa.

- Por fin.- susurré acariciando mi vientre.

- Vamos, seguro que Esme ya tiene preparados tus huevos.- dijo Edward cargándome de nuevo en sus brazos.

- ¿Podemos hacer una parada en el cuarto de baño?- pregunté bajando la mirada. Edward me sonrió y besó la punta de mi nariz. Carlisle alzó un dedo como si se acabar de acordar de algo. Se fue hasta su escritorio y empezó rebuscar entre los cajones.

- Necesito una muestra de orina.- dijo dándome un botecito de plástico. Me ruboricé y asentí en silenció. Edward me llevó hasta el baño y yo me las apañé para orinar en el interior del dichoso botecito de plástico. Cuando terminé caminé despacio el par de metros que me separaban de la puerta y al abrirla pude ver a Edward y Carlisle hablar sobre algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

- Toma, Carlisle.- susurré tendiéndole el bote, ahora lleno del bochornoso líquido amarillo. Carlisle lo cogió y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico que se sacó de un bolsillo de sus pantalones.

- Muchas gracias, ahora sí puedes ir a desayunar.- aseguró Carlisle sonriéndome y volviendo hacia su despacho.

- Sí, por favor. No sabes el hambre que tengo. El bebé no para de moverse y de dar patadas. Esta diciendo: Mamá, tengo hambre, dame de comer.- dije haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de un niño pequeño. Edward rió jovialmente mientras me volvía a coger en brazos. Sin previo aviso besó mis labios fogosamente y volvió a reír. - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté contagiándome de su risa.

- Suena tan bien. _Mamá. _Hasta ahora no había reparado en que realmente vas a ser mamá.- dijo con voz contenida, emocionada.

- Y tú vas a ser papá. Dentro de nada habrá una pequeña personita correteando por todas partes y gritando: _Papi, mami… - _dije con el mismo tono infantil de antes. La mirada de Edward se perdió en el infinito por un momento y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, lo cual era lo más cerca a llorar para un vampiro.

- Bella, no sabes lo feliz que vas a hacerme.- me dijo sonriendo ampliamente y bajando la cabeza para poder besar mi vientre. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas de emoción se desbordaron de mis ojos. Edward negó con la cabeza al verme llorar.

- Estoy un poco sensible, ¿vale?- susurré con voz emocionada rompiendo el momento. Edward me besó y yo le dije cuanto le amaba en ese beso, mi hermoso vampiro que muy pronto sería papi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, <strong>**sé**** lo que estáis pensando. Este capítulo es muy corto. Sí, lo sé. Pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo y he llegado hasta aquí me he dado cuenta de que la última parte quedaba muy bien como final del capítulo. En este capítulo era cuando Edward y Bella iban a escuchar el corazón de bebé pero por motivos diversos todo eso pasará en el siguiente capítulo, digamos que he dividido el capítulo en dos. Una decisión de la cual sé que no todos estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, pero no quería haceros esperar más tiempo, creo que es mejor que actualice capítulos más cortos pero más seguidos, que capítulos más largos pero cada dos meses. Sois geniales, y creedme cuando os digo que si por mí fuera actualizaría todos los días, porque la verdad es que os lo merecéis, pero desgraciadamente no tengo tanto tiempo libre y no puedo actualizar con más frecuencia :(**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo aunque sea corto, tal vez haya quedado un poco cursi en algunos momentos, pero hoy me he levantado bastante ñoña XD Bueno muchas gracias a las que se molestaron en dejar reviews en el capítulo anterior, que aunque no fueron muchos :( Fueron todos preciosos y me animan muchísimo a continuar con el fic :) Muchísimas gracias por dedicarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo leyendo y comentando mi fic, que aunque no siempre los capítulos son demasiado buenos, vosotras siempre estáis ahí, y no sabéis lo mucho que lo agradezco.**

**Un beso enorme,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	7. Me conformaré con su Corazón

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Un millón de gracias como siempre a mi querida beta, Libezzy. **

* * *

><p><span>Me conformaré con su corazón<span>

_Bella __POV_

- Dios, Esme. Estaban deliciosos. Gracias.- dije alzando el plato vacío y entregándoselo a Esme.

- De nada, cariño. Me alegro de que te estuvieran ricos. Era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien.- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí, pero acéptalo mamá, tus huevos fritos no pueden competir con los míos. ¿Verdad, Bella?- preguntó Edward socarrón, quien había dejado de prestar atención a la televisión para enfocarse directamente en nosotras.

- Cariño, nunca has oído que los hijos lo aprenden todo de sus madres. ¿Tú qué opinas, Bella?- le contestó Esme con una mirada de fingida superioridad, aunque su cálida mirada y su mano revolviendo el pelo de Edward cariñosamente la delataron.

- No pienso meterme en una discusión entre madre e hijo. Pero he de decir que Esme cocina muy pero que muy bien.- dije guiñándole un ojo a Esme.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- se quejó Edward fulminándome con la mirada. Yo me limité a echarme a reír.

- Ya lo has oído, cielo.- se regodeó Esme antes de que su risa, como campanillas a coro inundara el comedor.

- Así que Esme cocina mejor que yo…- comentó Edward, cuando nos quedamos solos, fingiendo estar molesto y volviendo a ver la televisión sin mirarme. Sonreí pícaramente, sabía que no estaba enfadado de verdad.

- Sí, lo siento Edward. Tienes que aceptarlo, tu madre es mejor cocinera que tú.- le dije palmeando su hombro. De repente en lugar de estar sentada junto a uno de los brazos del sofá, estaba tumbada sobre el regazo de Edward, quien aunque siendo muy cuidadoso había sido lo suficientemente rápido para asustarme. Sus brazos sujetaron mi espalda y mi cabeza.

- Creía que te encantaban mis huevos fritos.- susurró su voz aterciopelada muy cerca de mi oído. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi cuello, donde depositó un tierno beso y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

- Me encantan tu huevos fritos.- repuse con voz entrecortada. Edward alzó la cabeza y me sonrió perversamente.

- Creo haberte oído decir que Esme cocina mejor que yo. Creo que lo mejor será que yo no cocine para ti nunca más.- susurró con aquella voz tan extremadamente seductora. Sus labios volvieron a besar mi cuello, esta vez en el hueco de mi garganta. Lo pensé durante un momento.

- Está bien, lo confieso. Nadie hace los huevos fritos mejor que tú, Edward Cullen.- le confesé con voz dramática. Edward me sonrió pletórico antes de besar mis labios y reír a centímetros de mi oído. Su risa celestial me aturdió durante un instante, aunque una punzada de dolor en mi espalda me despertó de mi estado de trance.

Me agarré a los hombros de Edward para coger impulso y ayudarme a sentarme en el sofá. Aquella postura, aunque fuera muy íntima y romántica, era bastante incómoda para una embarazada. Edward entendió a la perfección lo que intentaba hacer y me ayudó a sentarme cómodamente en el sofá. El estado de comodidad se disipó pronto. El bebé acababa de darme una patada y no conseguía ponerme cómoda. Temblaba al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando mi vientre creciera un poco más y moverme fuera una tarea imposible.

- ¿Te duele la espalda?- preguntó Edward al observar como llevaba mis manos a la parte baja de mi espalda, la cual era la que más se cargaba con el peso de mi barriga. Sus manos masajearon mis hombros suavemente y colocó más cojines tras mi espalda.

- Solo estoy un poco incomoda.- susurré. Volví a removerme entre los cojines, no sin dificultad, y separé un poco las piernas. Resultaba bochornoso pero por alguna razón como más cómoda estaba era despatarrada en el sofá, para gracia de Emmett quien reía entre dientes siempre que me veía en esa posición.

- Tal vez estarías más cómoda si te tumbaras.- sugirió Edward.

- No, así estoy bien. Y si tu hijo se mantuviera quietecito durante cinco segundos seguidos, estaría en la gloría.- gruñí justo cuando sentí otra patada en la parte baja de mi vientre. Edward me dio una sonrisa triste y posó su mano en mi vientre.

- Está inquieto.- dijo acercándose un poco más a mi cuerpo, pasándome un brazo por los hombros.- Creo que tendremos un niño muy revoltoso.-comentó esbozando una sonrisa torcida, una de aquellas que hacía que mi corazón se parara durante un segundo y que después latiera desbocado. Le miré fascinada por su belleza y Edward entrelazó nuestras manos antes de besar dulcemente mis labios.

Sus dedos trazaron círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, no había hecho nada en todo el día, se podía decir que acababa de despertarme pero increíblemente estaba muy cansada. El sueño me invadió hasta el punto de que fui incapaz de mantener mis ojos abiertos. Un beso de Edward en mi frente fue todo lo que necesité para rendirme y quedarme profundamente dormida.

_- ¿Dónde están todos?-pregunté. Edward me __miró__ por unos segundos y después volvió a desviar la mirada._

_- Vendrán después.-contestó. Edward no detuvo nuestro camino y pronto giramos el largo pasillo de la casa Cullen y seguimos hacia la izquierda hasta detenernos frente a la gran puerta de madera oscura. Sabía que había detrás de esa puerta. Edward se las apañó para girar el picaporte conmigo en brazos y entramos en el despacho de Carlisle._

_- Bien, ya está todo listo.- dijo Carlisle haciendo paso a Edward para que entrara conmigo y cerrando la puerta una vez estuvimos dentro. Mi suegro también parecía muy concentrado y serio, claro que Carlisle tampoco es que fuera una persona que siempre estaba riendo. _

_Cuando nos adentramos totalmente en la habitación me di cuenta de que el despacho de Carlisle ya no era como lo recordaba. No había rastro de aquellos muebles antiguos y escandalosamente caros que parecían haber pertenecido al mismísimo Enrique VII. En el centro de la habitación había una camilla de hospital, de hecho todo el cuarto había adquirido el aspecto de una habitación de hospital. Edward me dejó sobre la camilla y Carlisle encendió una lámpara justo sobre mi cuerpo. La intensa luz blanquecina me cegó por unos instantes. En medio de toda mi confusión __escuché__ a Carlisle y a Edward hablar entre susurros y aquello solo __aumentó__ mi agonía e incertidumbre._

_- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté con un hilo de voz. Mi voz sonó asustada y temerosa, y lo cierto es que lo estaba._

_- Todo va según lo planeado, Bella. No te preocupes por nada, todo habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta.- explicó Carlisle mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex. Sus palabras no me tranquilizaron en absoluto, ¿De qué plan están hablando? Me dolía la cabeza, como cuando __estás__ resfriado y sientes que va a estallar y me encontraba realmente cansada, como si mis fuerzas se hubieran esfumado de repente._

_- Edward…- le __llamé__ con voz temblorosa. Edward apareció a mi lado y cogió una de mis manos con delicadeza. Sonrió ligeramente intentado tranquilizarme y eso hizo que me relajara un poco._

_- Tranquila, cariño. Sé que __estás__ asustada pero no te dolerá. Carlisle te está inyectando morfina.- dijo acariciando mi cabello._

_- ¿Qué?- jadeé. Ladeé la cabeza bruscamente para toparme con Carlisle inyectándome algo en mi brazo izquierdo. Antes de que pudiera __siquiera__ pestañear Carlisle extrajo la aguja de mi piel y se deshizo de ella. ¿Por qué me habían puesto morfina? ¿Qué iban a hacerme? Una punzada de dolor atravesó mis sienes, jamás había creído recordar un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte. _

_- El aborto será rápido, Bella. Confía en mí, vas a estar perfectamente.- dijo Carlisle situándose al final de la camilla. Mi cabeza adolorida tardó un segundo en procesar lo que acababa de decirme y cuando lo hizo el terror se hizo cargo de mí. _

_- ¡No! No, no por favor ¡Edward! ¡No, por favor! ¡Mi bebé, no!- grité desgarrando mi garganta y moviéndome frenéticamente intentando levantarme. Mis manos fueron directamente a mi abultado vientre, y sentí una serie de pataditas inmediatamente. Mi pequeñín estaba asustado, mi bebé tenía miedo y yo también lo tenía. _

_- Tendremos que sedarla, está muy nerviosa.- habló Carlisle mientras buscaba algo entre su maletín. Unas manos fuertes y rígidas sujetaron mis hombros impidiendo que pudiera levantarme. Era Edward._

_- Shhh…tranquilízate, Bella. Cálmate, ya hemos hablado de esto. Es lo mejor para todos.-Su voz sonó clara y paciente sin emoción y sus ojos eran la viva imagen de la decisión, en ese momento supe que no habría forma de salvar a mi hijo. De nuevo sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo. Carlisle me estaba inyectando otra cosa, intenté moverme pero Edward era más fuerte que yo, no podía escapar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras los sollozos incontrolados escapaban de mi pecho y las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro. Mi bebé, matarían a mi bebé._

_Sentí unas manos frías enroscarse en mis tobillos y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mis pies estaban en unos estribos al final de la camilla, dejándome abierta de piernas. Sentí una brisa en la sensible piel de mi entrepierna. ¿Por qué no llevaba ropa interior? ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos palos de metal? Intente moverme de aquella incomoda y bochornosa postura, escapar de allí, salvar a mi bebé pero el sedante que Carlisle me había inyectado segundos antes tuvo que empezar a hacer efecto en ese momento porque me sentí más floja, incapaz de mover mi cuerpo con la usual movilidad. La angustia y agonía aumento en mi pecho. Mi cabeza dolía, estallaría de un momento a otro y mi pequeño bebé no dejaba de moverse, inquieto y asustado, como si supiera que estaba en peligro._

_- No me hagáis esto, por favor… Os lo suplico, no matéis a mi bebé. Edward, no. Por favor… - supliqué sin fuerzas siendo consciente de cómo mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, perdiendo la consciencia y sintiendo la última patadita que mi pequeño bebé me volvería a dar jamás._

- ¡Bella! Shh… Tranquila, ya está, tranquila, cariño. Solo ha sido una pesadilla, solo ha sido un sueño, ya ha pasado, ya está, tranquila, todo va bien. Tranquilízate, estoy aquí mi amor, estoy justo aquí. Tranquila… - su voz dulce como el terciopelo teñido por una nota de preocupación me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Sus brazos me rodeaban, sujetándome y estrechándome contra su pecho. Mi cuerpo se sacudía, con espasmos, sollozos incontrolados que colisionaban con mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar. El bebé se movía demasiado rápido, nervioso, dándome más patadas de las que podía soportar, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mojando mi rostro e impidiéndome poder ver con claridad, pero aun así me sentí extremadamente aliviada por haber despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla que ya había tenido antes.

- Edward, mi bebé, mi bebé. – logré susurrar entre los sollozos que poco a poco con la presencia de Edward a mi lado iban calmándose.

- El bebé está bien, mi amor. Él también se ha asustado, pero está bien, solo está asustado.- dijo. Una de sus manos se desplazó hasta mi vientre y lo acarició bajo la tela de mi camiseta.

Las continuas patadas y los rápidos movimientos se calmaron al instante, como si aquella pequeña personita, verdaderamente supiera que era su papá el que le calmaba. Yo, al igual que él bebé, también logré calmarme lo suficiente para poder dejar de sollozar y llorar. Limpié mis ojos con la manga de mi suéter y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Edward y yo no estábamos solos en el comedor. Carlisle estaba junto a Edward, me miraba con preocupación y parecía verdaderamente concentrado observándome, no pasé por alto el hecho de que a sus pies estaba su maletín y en su mano tenía una inyección de algo. Esme también estaba junto a nosotros, cuando vio que la miraba se acercó más a nosotros y frotó mi espalda, imitando a Edward, quien no dejaba de acunarme, acariciarme y susurrar palabras tranquilizantes en mi oído alternándolas con suaves besos por todo mi rostro y cabeza. Emmett estaba un poco más atrás, en su rostro su usual sonrisa socarrona había sido sustituida por una expresión seria y preocupada. Rosalie, apretaba el brazo de su marido como si necesitara alguna manera de liberar la ansiedad, su rostro estaba marcado por la preocupación y la alarma, si no hubiera sido Rosalie, hubiera jurado que estaba asustada por mi estado de salud. Jasper también estaba allí, en la mitad de las escaleras, con una mano apoyada en la barandilla, su rostro estaba sereno y sabía muy bien que la repentina calma que sentía no era solo logro de Edward sino también de mi cuñado. Edward volvió a captar mi atención besando mi mejilla y abrazándome con verdadera necesidad.

- Menudo susto me has dado.- musitó sin dejar de apretujarme.

- Menudo susto nos ha dado a todos.- habló esta vez Esme dándome una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Bella, estás mejor? ¿Te sientes más tranquila?- preguntó Carlisle guardando la jeringuilla en su maletín y caminado los escasos pasos que nos separaban arrodillándose frente a mí.

- Sí.- asentí tímidamente, sintiendo como todos los Cullen me observaban.

- Respira hondo un par de veces, tu ritmo cardiaco sigue muy alterado.- comentó Carlisle en tono profesional. Hice lo que me dijo.

- El corazón del niño también late muy deprisa.- la voz de Edward sonó inquieta, su mano acarició mi vientre un poco más. Carlisle le mandó una mirada de tranquilidad, estaba segura de que Edward se había puesto tan nervioso como yo.

- ¿El bebé está bien? - la voz alarmada de Rosalie me sorprendió. Sobre todo porque era justo lo que iba a preguntar yo en ese momento. Rosalie había dado un paso hacia delante y miraba a Carlisle expectante, esperando su respuesta.

- A estas alturas del embarazo, el feto siente las mismas sensaciones que la madre, Bella se ha alterado y él también, pero en cuanto Bella se calme completamente el feto también lo hará.- explicó Carlisle con el mismo tonó profesional. Ignoré el hecho de que mi suegro había vuelto a llamar _feto _a mi hijo y no una vez sino dos, y en su lugar observé con sorpresa como Rosalie suspiraba aliviada ante las palabras de Carlisle, como yo misma acabada de hacer, sus ojos dorados conectaron con los míos durante un instante, y por primera vez Rosalie no me dedicó una mirada de odio, aborrecimiento ni enemistad, esta vez su mirada solo se mostró sincera, limpia, en sus perfectos labios rosados se formó una sonrisa amable. Bajó la mirada y volvió junto a Emmett quien la estrechó contra su cuerpo y acarició su brazo.

- Gracias, Jasper. No hubiera logrado calmarla yo solo.- le dijo Edward a su hermano con franco agradecimiento.

- No tienes que darme las gracias, créeme yo también me he asustado en cuanto he oído sus gritos.- confesó Jasper desviando la mirada hacia mí.

- Todos hemos oído sus gritos. ¿Qué demonios estabas soñando para chillar así, Bella?- preguntó Emmett. En su voz no hubo atisbo de broma ni gracia, solo había curiosidad con un ligero rastro de preocupación. La pesadilla volvió a mi mente, la imagen del despacho convertido en un hospital, las palabras de Carlisle y Edward, las patadas de mi bebé asustado, el miedo, la ansiedad, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Temblé y cerré los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza débilmente.

- No… no quiero hablar de ello.- susurré en voz muy baja, intentando echar de mi mente el rastro de aquel horrible sueño.

- No tienes que hacerlo.- me dijo Edward volviendo a estrecharme contra él, protegiéndome de todos y de todo. Volvió a besar mi frente y mejilla y frotó mi espalda, reconfortándome.

- No tienes que hablar de ello. Pero cielo, espero de verdad, que no vuelvas a tener una pesadilla como esa porque nos has dado a todos un susto de muerte. Has empezado a gritar y te has alterado muchísimo y en tu estado es muy peligroso. Estaba a punto de inyectarte un sedante para tranquilizarte porque no creía que Edward fuera capaz de calmarte ni aun con la ayuda de Jasper, estabas muy, muy nerviosa.- explicó Carlisle con voz paciente. Recordé la jeringuilla en su manó, y le di gracias Edward por ser siempre tan eficaz en cuanto a calmarme se trataba. Que me sedaran solo me habría recordado más a la pesadilla.

Asentí en silencio y Carlisle me sonrió antes de acariciar mi rostro cariñosamente. Él también parecía haberse asustado, me pregunté cuánto habría gritado para asustar a una familia de vampiros.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?¡ ¡¿Bella está bien?¡ ¡¿Y mi sobrina?¡- la aguda voz de Alice chilló desde el piso de arriba. Todos los presentes reímos en voz baja, incluido Jasper. Alice siempre rompía los momentos tensos. -¡Oye! ¡Aunque me pase el día encerrada en una habitación, sigo perteneciendo a esta familia! ¡No me ignoréis, sé que me estáis escuchando! ¡Hacedme caso! ¡Jaspeeeer!

- Bella está bien, solo ha tenido una pesadilla, y nuestro sobrino está perfectamente, no te preocupes.- respondió Jasper mientras sonreía y subía los peldaños de las escaleras para supuse reunirse con su mujer.

- Creo que todos deberíamos irnos y dejar a Bella para que se tranquilice del todo.- Sugirió Esme en voz autoritaria. Emmett y Rosalie asintieron y antes de darme una sonrisa amable, desaparecieron del comedor. - Cielo, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.- me dijo Esme junto con una última caricia en mi espalda antes de seguir a Emmett y a Rosalie.

Carlisle, Edward y yo nos quedamos en el comedor. Yo abracé un poco más a Edward y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho. Su agradable olor inundó mis fosas nasales y fue como un bálsamo, una medicina capaz de calmar la peor de las enfermedades. Él era mi medicina. Mientras que yo seguía inspirando el olor de Edward y acariciando mi vientre de forma ausente Carlisle y Edward empezaron a hablar demasiado bajo para mi oído humano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté elevando una ceja.

- Nos preguntábamos si estarías lista para más pruebas.- contestó Carlisle.

- ¿Más pruebas?- mi voz sonó ligeramente asustada. Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano, haciéndome saber que él estaría conmigo todo el rato. Yo solo esperaba que las pruebas no incluyeran agujas ni sedantes.

- Sí, tengo que pesarte, medir el contorno de tu vientre, hacerte unas preguntas, una ecografía y…

- ¿Una ecografía? ¿Aquí?- mi voz sonó incrédula.

- Esta mañana, Emmett me ayudó a traer unos cuantos aparatos del hospital de Forks, entre ellos la máquina de ultrasonidos. Digamos que los hemos tomado prestados.-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Había que reconocerlo, Carlisle tenía sus puntos de vez en cuando.

-Nunca me han hecho una ecografía.- susurré con voz pensativa dibujando círculos en la parte más abultada de mi vientre. Lo cierto es que no había caído en que a las embarazadas les hacían ese tipo de pruebas, todos los análisis de sangre y ecografías, nada que no pudiera soportar esperaba, al fin y al cabo, lo peor, el análisis de sangre, ya había pasado.

- Eso es porque nunca antes has estado embarazada. Vamos.- apuntilló Edward guiñándome un ojo y besando mi cabeza antes de alzarme en sus brazos y seguir a Carlisle quien ya había empezó andar en dirección a su despacho.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al recordar el aspecto que tenía ahora el despacho de Carlisle. Su similitud con el también despacho de Carlisle en aquel horrible sueño seguía torturándome. Esa misma mañana, mi temor por las agujas había aplacado un poco la angustia que me producía estar entre esas cuatro paredes, ahora temía no poder dejar de pensar en aquella pesadilla una y otra vez, repitiéndose en mi mente y asustándome, haciéndome temblar y alterando también a mi bebé el cual, como si pudiera sentir mi ansiedad había empezado a darme patadas de nuevo. Carlisle abrió la pesada puerta de madera y Edward me dejó sobre mis pies, tal y como temí al verme en aquella habitación de nuevo mi estómago dio un vuelco sentí la conocida y desagradable sensación previa al vómito. Me incliné hacia delante, perdiendo el equilibrio y vomitando estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

- ¡Bella, cielo!- oí la voz de Edward, alarmada y preocupada, como siempre que las nauseas hacían acto de presencia. Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros, sujetándome y dándome el apoyo que él sabía que necesitaba. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de nuestra relación, nos conocíamos tan bien el uno al otro que no había falta que dijéramos lo que necesitábamos, simplemente ya lo sabíamos.

Después de vomitar todo lo que tenía en el cuerpo y cuando mi cabeza dejó de dar vueltas Edward me sentó sobre la camilla, frotando mi espalda suavemente y obligándome a mantener la cabeza agachada y que de ese modo las nauseas desaparecieran.

- Bebe despacio.- dijo Carlisle dándome un vaso de agua. Hice lo que me dijo, y beber algo de líquido pareció sentarme bien, mi estómago se asentó un poco. Esme entró en ese momento en el despacho, sosteniendo una fregona en una mano y un cubo con agua y lejía en la otra. Me sentí realmente mal, siempre le tocaba a ella limpiar mis restos de vómito. Lo haría encantada, pero por supuesto ni Edward, ni Carlisle ni la propia Esme me permitían hacerlo. Cortésmente Carlisle besó los labios de su esposa en un beso fugaz y tomo él mismo la fregona y el cubo y limpió el suelo. Eso no me hizo sentir mucho mejor, mis vómitos ya había hecho bastante estropeando su preciado coche, un Mercedes ni más ni menos. Esme se acercó a mí con expresión preocupada y se puso a mi izquierda, imitó el gesto de Edward y acarició mi espalda maternalmente.

- Parece que no te han sentado muy bien los huevos. Tal vez no los cociné bien, o les puse demasiada sal. - susurró Esme apenada. Yo negué con la cabeza aún incapaz de hablar a causa del mareo.

- No es eso, vomita todo lo que come.- le dijo Edward, noté el tono de grave preocupación en su voz. Pero bueno, ¿Quién sería Edward si no estuviera siempre preocupado?

- Todavía no tenemos los resultados de los análisis de sangre y orina, pero en cuanto los tengamos te haremos una dieta especial. Debes comer variado y sano, pero cosas suaves porque al parecer tu estómago no tolera las comidas fuertes.- comentó Carlisle.

- ¿Cuándo sabremos los resultados de los análisis?- preguntó Edward.

- Los he enviado al laboratorio, los he puesto como urgentes por lo que sospecho que seguramente los sabremos a lo largo de la noche y a mucho tardar mañana a primera hora.

- ¿Podemos hacer las pruebas en la habitación de Edward?- pregunté de pronto. El estar en esa habitación estaba empezando a revolverme el estómago de nuevo, no podría soportar estar allí metida mucho más tiempo. Tanto Edward como Carlisle parecieron desconcertados.

- Bueno, no hay ningún problema, si te sientes más cómoda allí…- contestó Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, por favor.- respondí levantándome de la camilla.

- Bella, odia todo lo que le recuerde a un hospital.- comentó Edward cogiéndome en brazos. Yo me limité a sonreírle tímidamente, si Edward supiera la verdadera razón por la que me horrorizaba estar allí…

Edward me dejó sobre su cama, apoyando mi espalda sobre unos cojines de modo que estuviera recostada en el mullido colchón. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado derecho en la cama y sacó su maletín. Edward se sentó junto a mí al otro lado de la cama.

- ¿Mejor aquí?- preguntó sonriéndome.

- Mucho mejor.- contesté. Estar en esa habitación me tranquilizaba, me calmaba. Aquí había vivido muchos momentos bonitos junto a Edward, sin ir más lejos, allí fue donde Edward me pidió matrimonio con anillo incluido. Sin duda la habitación de Edward era mucho mejor que el despacho de Carlisle. Edward besó mi frente y después mis labios, antes de susurrar un _"te quiero" _muy bajito.

- ¿Bella, qué te parece si empezamos por la ecografía?- preguntó Carlisle regalándome una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no?- me limité a responder.

- Bien, pues voy a traer la máquina de ultrasonidos.- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Reconocía que a Carlisle no debió de hacerle mucha gracia trasladar todos los instrumentos y aparatos a la habitación de Edward pero es que aquel despacho… solo de pensar en él me daban escalofríos.

- No pareces muy emocionada para ser la primera vez en la vamos a ver a nuestro hijo.- susurró Edward cerca de mi oído, mientras posaba una mano en mi vientre. Sentí como sus palabras produjeron a un_clic_mi cabeza_._

- ¿Veremos al bebé?- casi me atraganté con las palabras. Edward dejó escapar una jovial carcajada.

- ¡Sí! ¿Cariño, sabes lo que es una ecografía?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, sí que lo sé. Pero no había caído en que íbamos a ver al bebé, hoy me siento un poco aturdida, me cuesta pillar las cosas.- me excusé ruborizándome. Edward volvió a reír y se agachó para besar mis labios.

- Estaba empezando a preocuparme, pensé que no te hacía ilusión.- murmuró haciendo un adorable puchero. Me reí de su mueca y le sonreí pletórica.

- Estoy eufórica por ver a nuestro chiquitín.

- ¡Y yo!- gritó la grave voz de Emmett quien entraba por la puerta junto con Carlisle sosteniendo la máquina de los ultrasonidos. – Además, mi sobrino tiene que empezar a conocerme, cuando nazca debo ser su tío favorito y para eso tengo que establecer ya una relación tío-sobrino pre nacimiento.- soltó muy seguro de sí mismo. Carlisle le miró frunciendo el ceño y dudando de su salud mental mientras Edward entreabrió los labios para decir algo, aunque al parecer se había quedado sin palabras, como yo. En ese momento entró Rosalie golpeando el hombro de su marido mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Oh, Emmett solo cállate. Ni siquiera sabes qué estás diciendo.-le dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza. Edward dejó salir una risilla entre dientes. Mientras tanto Carlisle intentaba colocar la aparatosa máquina en funcionamiento.

- Por supuesto que no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo. Está claro que yo seré su tío favorito.- dijo Jasper que había aparecido en la habitación de la nada. Emmett rió fingidamente.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Eres un soso, el niño se aburrirá contigo.- contraatacó Emmett cruelmente.

- Y tú eres un bruto, seguro que le das miedo.- ahora fue el turno de Jasper para sacar los trapos sucios.

- Chicos dejadlo, en serio. Ninguno de los dos tenéis razón porque no habrá sobrino sino sobrina, y está claro que yo seré su tía favorita. - reconocí esa aguda y chillona voz incluso sin necesidad de mirar.

- ¡Alice! - grité, en cuanto la vi asomándose por la puerta. Mi cuñada me sonrió y para mi sorpresa se acercó a la cama.

- ¿Bella, cómo estás? Antes cuando empezaste a gritar y todo eso, quise bajar, pero no soportaba el dolor de cabeza. Ahora se me ha pasado un poco, es soportable. El dolor viene y va, es intermitente. Además, estoy harta de quedarme allí arriba mientras todos los demás están contigo. No pienso perderme la primera ecografía de mi sobrina.- dijo con una reluciente sonrisa. No pude evitar imitar su sonrisa. Lo cierto era que no había podido evitar el pensar que debido al dolor que el bebé le causaba tal vez Alice no sentiría cariño precisamente hacia él, me alegraba enormemente saber que Alice quería al bebé.

- Sobrino.- repuso Emmett con voz gruñona. Alice lo ignoró.

- ¡Oh, Alice! Te echaba de menos.- confesé extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella. Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó con cuidado.

- Y yo a ti.- me contestó. Después Alice volvió junto a la puerta al lado de Jasper quien seguía discutiendo con Emmett. Rosalie y Esme quien también había llegado a la habitación hablaban sobre algo y Edward y yo nos manteníamos en silencio demasiado emocionados por lo que estaba a punto de suceder como para poder hablar. Finalmente Carlisle enchufó la máquina y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a la altura de mi estómago.

- Bella, necesito que te subas la camiseta y desbroches tus pantalones.- me instruyó Carlisle mientras cogía un aparato con forma de micrófono. Hice lo que me dijo, remangando mi camiseta hasta debajo de mis pechos y desabrochando el botón de mis pantalones. Edward cogió mi mano y me sonrió nervioso. Me emocionó ver lo nervioso que estaba Edward por ver a su hijo, y pensar que unos minutos atrás había soñando que Edward quería deshacerse de él…

De repente en la habitación se hizo el silencio más absoluto, todos miraban mi abultado vientre expectantes y ansiosos. Yo por mi parte sentía como mis manos sudaban y no podía dejar de morder mi labio inferior. Edward se pasó la mano por su desaliñado cabello, despeinándolo un poco más.

- Este gel está un poco frío.- me avisó Carlisle mientras cogía un bote blanco y repartía un gel transparente por mi vientre. Lo cierto es que sí que estaba frío.

- Me parece que no es lo único frío que ha sentido Bella en cierta área de su cuerpo.-aseguró Emmett en tonó juguetón antes de soltar una ruidosa carcajada. Me sonrojé fuertemente y Edward soltó un gruñido. Las estridentes carcajadas de Emmett pararon abruptamente cuando la manó de Rosalie colisionó justo en su cabeza.

- Comportarte.- le regañó esta.

- Emmett si no puedes controlar tus bromas, lo mejor será que salgas de la habitación.- le advirtió Carlisle con voz autoritaria. Era asombrosa la facilidad con la que Carlisle cambiaba de registro, un segundo era médico y al otro padre. Simplemente admirable.

- Me callo.- aseguró Emmett bajando la mirada como un niño castigado. Carlisle encendió unos botones y pasó el extraño micrófono por la piel de mi vientre, ahora pringosa por el gel.

- Si todo funciona correctamente, deberíamos de empezar a verlo.- explicó Carlisle respondiendo la muda pregunta de todos los presentes que mirábamos la pantalla negra, expectante. Carlisle siguió moviendo el micrófono por mi vientre pero la imagen en la pantalla no cambiaba, negro, eso era todo lo que se podía ver. Los Cullen ni siquiera parpadeaban de hecho estaba segura que ni siquiera estaban respirando, el único que se movía era mi suegro que movió el micrófono de un lado para otro sin ningún resultado. Mantenerme en silencio y sin moverme no era posible para una humana y madre primeriza como yo quien se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no se ve nada?- pregunté después de unos minutos que me parecieron años.

- Lo cierto, es que no lo sé.- confesó Carlisle mirándome a los ojos con frustración.

- Tal vez la máquina no funcione.- sugirió Esme.

- La máquina funciona perfectamente pero por alguna extraña razón no podemos ver al feto.- contestó Carlisle. Estaba tan ansiosa y preocupada que no me molestó ni el hecho de que Carlisle volviera a llamar a mi bebé _feto,_ yo solo quería ver a mi bebé…

El silencio volvió a ser el protagonista en la habitación, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Podía notar la falsa sensación de calmarme producida por Jasper que concentrado se afanaba por calmarnos a todos. Ni siquiera su don pudo tranquilizarme en ese momento. Miré a Edward en busca de algún tipo de apoyo moral, necesitaba una de sus miradas tranquilizadoras porque estaba realmente preocupada. La mirada de Edward estaba perdida en algún lugar, supuse que pensando en por qué nuestro pequeño no aparecía en la pantalla. Mientras tanto Carlisle seguía moviendo el micrófono, buscando al bebé, de vez en cuando apretaba unos botones pero nada parecía funcionar. La frustración empezó a hacer marca en sus facciones perfectas, Carlisle odiaba no saber la razón de algo. La ansiedad y la incertidumbre fueron creciendo en mi pecho hasta que no pude más y exploté:

- Algo va mal, ¿verdad? ¿Le pasa algo malo a mi hijo? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?- pregunté de manera atropellada mirando a Edward y a Carlisle, suplicándoles. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro y los sollozos se apoderaron de mi pecho.

- Bella no llores, por favor.- me pidió Edward con expresión dolida mientras besaba mi frente y mis mejillas.

- Bella, estoy seguro de que vuestro hijo está perfectamente, seguro que hay una razón lógica de por qué no podemos verlo.- intentó reconfortarme también Carlisle con voz amable.

- Chicos, démosles un poco de privacidad.- oí decir a Esme. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice seguidos por Esme abandonaron la habitación, la preocupación y la desilusión de no haberlo podido ver era notable en sus expresiones tristes.

- Tenía tanas ganas de verlo.- musité haciendo un puchero inconscientemente y mirando a Edward de forma suplicante.

- Yo también, cariño. Yo también.- susurró. La pena también crispaba su rostro de ángel.

- Sé, que no es lo mismo. Pero si quieres, podéis escuchar su corazón. Nuestro sentido del oído está más desarrollado por lo que podemos oír el latido de su corazón sin necesidad de un ultrasonido, pero si tú deseas escucharlo… - me sugirió Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa, intentado animarme. Miré a Edward sin saber qué decir y él asintió sonriendo débilmente. Volví a mirar a Carlisle y asentí con la cabeza.

- Sí, sí por favor.- pedí. Sentí un pequeño brote de felicidad y emoción resurgir en mi pecho. Tal vez no podía verlo pero escucharlo, pero me conformaría con escuchar y saber que realmente esa personita a la que tanto amaba existía de verdad.

Carlisle volvió a pulsar un botón en la máquina y movió el micrófono por mi vientre, volví a apretar la mano de Edward y él se agachó para besar mis labios dulcemente. De pronto un rítmico y rápido sonido inundo la habitación. Sonreí como hechizada por aquel maravilloso sonido.

- ¿Es su corazón? - pregunté a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

- Sí, es el corazoncito de nuestro hijo.- me respondió Edward con una sonrisa. Reí emocionada y sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi rostro, una lágrima de felicidad y emoción.

- Va muy rápido.- murmuré sin dejar de prestar atención a los soniditos tan rápidos y rítmicos, sincronizados.

- Es normal, eso significa que está perfectamente, ya ves que no tienes de qué preocuparte.- me dijo Carlisle también sonriéndome.

Así estuvimos durante unos maravillosos minutos, me sentía feliz, pletórica. Podía escuchar a mi hijo. Ahora entendía por qué Edward siempre decía que podría pasarse siglos enteros con la cabeza apoyada en mi vientre, escuchando al bebé moviéndose en mi interior. Finalmente, y para mi desgracia Carlisle apagó la maquina y Edward cogió una toallita húmeda para limpiar los restos de gel de mi vientre. Detecté como Carlisle le mandaba una mirada a Edward y este asentía en silencio. Odiaba cuando mantenían conversaciones privadas.

- Bella, me gustaría hacerte un examen pélvico.- me dijo Carlisle con cautela. Sabía perfectamente que en ese momento toda la sangre huyó de mi rostro, palideciendo de pronto.

- Pélvico, es… _ahí_ ¿no?- susurré de manera casi inaudible mientras mandaba una miradita un poco más allá de mi vientre. Carlisle asintió en afirmación. Miré a Edward esperando que él dijera algo para salvarme del bochorno que se me venía encima pero por la expresión de Edward, tuve la ligera impresión de que él estaba de acuerdo con su padre.

- Cariño, es por tu bien y el del bebé.- me dijo, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Bella, sé que es vergonzoso e incomodo, pero necesito hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Hace unos días sufriste una hemorragia muy fuerte y quiero asegurarme de que no va a volver a repetirse.- explicó. Mi cabeza saltó en alarma.

- ¿Qué hemorragia?- pregunté asustada.

- El casi aborto. Cuando te desmayaste en la Isla, cuando… discutimos- se apresuró en contestarme Edward. Pude ver como apretó la mandíbula cuando pronunció la última palabra. Cada vez que recordaba aquella fatídica conversación…

- Entonces, vale. Si eso va a evitar que le pase algo al niño… - respondí. Lo aceptaba estaba aterrada con el hecho de que Carlisle fuera a revisarme _ahí _abajo, pero si eso ponía a mi bebé a salvo, lo haría encantada.

- Muy bien, Bella. Es normal que estés nerviosa, pero no te preocupes. Acabaré antes de que te des cuenta, confía en mí.- me dijo Carlisle sonriéndome. Yo le devolví la sonrisa aún un poco nerviosa, ¿cómo no confiar en él?

- Yo voy a estar contigo.- me aseguró Edward cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas y besándola delicadamente. Asentí un poco más confiada y respiré hondo. No podría ser tan horrible…

- De acuerdo, voy a por unas cosas y ahora vuelvo. Mientras tanto, necesito que te desnudes completamente de cintura para abajo y después te cubres con una sábana.- me explicó Carlisle en tono profesional aunque de una forma que me hacía sentir segura. Cuando Carlisle se fue, Edward se levantó y rebuscó entre sus cajones hasta que encontró una fina sábana blanca y la dejó sobre la cama. Después se sentó de nuevo en la cama junto a mí y besó mi frente.

- Te ayudó, ¿vale?- dijo sonriéndome, en un vago intento de relajarme. Yo asentí incapaz de articular palabra y dejé que Edward se deshiciera de mis pantalones, deslizándolos por mis piernas y dejándome tan solo con mi ropa interior azul de algodón. Sentí un escalofrío cuando Edward cogió la goma elástica de mis braguitas y las bajó hasta mis tobillos para quitármelas después. Ni siquiera pasó un segundo y Edward ya me había tapado con la sábana blanca. Haciéndome sentir un poco menos vulnerable. Después volvió a sentarse a mi lado y cogió mi mano.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí.- susurró. Abrí los ojos que había cerrado presa de la vergüenza y el pudor, si estaba así de nerviosa con Edward, cuando Carlisle me viera me daría un infarto. Como si me hubiera oído, Carlisle hizo su aparición triunfal en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. En su mano izquierda traía otro maletín y en su otra mano traía otro par de guantes de látex.

Carlisle le murmuró algo a Edward que no fui capaz de descifrar pero pude ver como Edward salía de la habitación y volvía a entrar antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, aunque reparé en el hecho de que traía una especie de taburete en su mano izquierda. Carlisle cogió el taburete y lo puso justo a los pies de la cama, para un segundo después sentarse en él. Carlisle se puso sus guantes de látex y finalmente me miró con una sonrisa amable, una sonrisa con el claro objetivo de tranquilizarme.

- Vamos a empezar, necesito que te acerques un poco más al borde de la cama.- explicó con aquella voz profesional que tan bien conocía. Edward me ayudó a hacer lo que me dijo, y colocó una almohada debajo de mi cabeza para que estuviera más cómoda.

- Perfecto,- alabó Carlisle. -¿Bella, te han hecho alguna vez una revisión ginecológica? - me preguntó intentando establecer conversación, supuse que para que pensara en otra cosa y que de ese modo me relajara un poco.

- No, nunca.- respondí, mi voz sonó pastosa, ahogada.

- No es tan malo como parece.- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- Intenta mantenerte relajada y tranquila y ni siquiera te enterarás.

- Vale,- asentí con un hilo de voz, de forma casi inaudible. Sin más preámbulos Carlisle levantó la fina sábana que me cubría dejándola a la altura de mis rodillas, me ruboricé intensamente y apreté la mano que tenía agarrada a la de Edward, mi marido besó mi frente y susurró un "_te quiero__"_ en voz muy baja, solo para mí.

- Flexiona las rodillas y separa las piernas.- indicó mi suegro. Temblorosa, hice lo que me dijo, flexionando torpemente las rodillas y separándolas después muy ligeramente. Carlisle rodeó mis tobillos con sus manos y los separó un poco más logrando que mi sonrojo alcanzará el color granate.

- No tenemos estribos, así que necesito que mantengas las piernas bien separadas.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asentí nerviosamente y mordí mi labio inferior. Cuanto antes empezara, antes acabaría, así que solo quería que empezara de una vez. - Bella, este examen es bastante incómodo pero no debe ser doloroso, si en algún momento sientes dolor o quieres que pare, dímelo y pararé inmediatamente.- volví a asentir.- Bien, voy a empezar, respira hondo y relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo… lo intentaré.- balbuceé nerviosamente. Respiré tal y como me había dicho y el rostro de Carlisle adquirió aquella expresión de concentración que siempre ponía cuando estaba trabajando. Sentí el tacto de los guates de látex en mi sensible piel y apreté con más fuerza la mano de Edward.

Confiaba en Carlisle, de hecho dudaba que existiera un médico mejor, eso y el hecho de saber que Edward estaba a mi lado, acariciando mi mano y dándome su apoyo fue todo lo que necesité para tranquilizarme y calmar mi ritmo cardiaco.

- No parece haber nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora voy a presionar tu abdomen ligeramente y casi habremos acabado.- explicó Carlisle después de unos minutos. Su mano izquierda se mantuvo en mi intimidad mientras que su mano derecha levantó un poco mi suéter y palpó mi vientre. - Muy bien, todo está perfecto.- alabó Carlisle volviendo a taparme con la sábana para que estuviera más cómoda.

- ¿Y el bebé?- pregunté acariciando mi vientre con mi mano libre.

- Me temo que no he podido averiguar demasiado al respecto. Si la ecografía hubiera funcionado…

- ¿Y una ecografía transvaginal? Son más precisas y tal vez sí que podamos verlo.- sugirió Edward que al parecer seguía dándole vueltas a lo de la ecografía. Podía ver la desilusión que se había llevado al no poder ver al bebé, lo cierto es que el hecho de haber escuchado su corazón me había animado un poco, pero yo también tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

- Bueno, es una opción. Le he hecho una ecografía normal, porque el embarazo ya está muy avanzado y las ecografías transvaginales suelen hacerse solo durante las primeras semanas, pero podemos intentarlo.- contestó Carlisle.

- ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? - me preguntó Edward. Podía ver sus ojos dorados brillando ante la expectativa de ver al bebé, ¿cómo decirle que no?

- Sí, claro. Si hay alguna posibilidad de verlo, no pienso desaprovecharla.- respondí sonriéndole. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y besó mis labios fervientemente, demasiado para estar frente a Carlisle quien viendo nuestra repentina efusividad se levantó del taburete y aprovechó para ir a por los utensilios necesarios.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?- le pregunté cuando dejó de besarme para que pudiera respirar.

- No lo sé, pero espero que sí. Estoy ansioso por ver a nuestro pequeño o pequeña.-contestó con una voz extraña, la misma que ponía cuando hablaba del bebé, cuando se emocionaba ante la expectativa de ser padre. Su mano voló hasta mi vientre y lo acarició con verdadera devoción, luché por contener las lágrimas ante la muestra de afecto de Edward, jamás me cansaría de ver cuánto quería a nuestro hijo.

- Chicos, siento ser tan pesimista, pero dudo seriamente que funcione, así que no quiero que os hagáis ilusiones.- dijo Carlisle quien entraba en ese momento en la habitación.

- Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer.- musité más para mí que para él. Lo cierto es que ya me había hecho ilusiones, era mi hijo, mi pequeñín ¿cómo no iba a hacerme ilusiones por verlo?

- Lo sé.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa triste antes de volver a sentarse en el taburete frente a mí. Carlisle volvió a levantar la sabana que me cubría, volviendo a hacer que me sonrojara, ¡cómo si no me hubiera visto ya!

- ¿Duele? - pregunté en voz muy baja cuando vi a Carlisle sacar una especie de instrumento alargado del que colgaba un cable hasta la pantalla de la máquina de los ultrasonidos.

- Tranquila, no duele en absoluto, es molesto pero nada más.- me tranquilizó Carlisle. Edward volvió a coger mi mano como antes, tranquilizándome a su manera.

Esta vez no hizo falta que Carlisle me dijera nada ya que yo sola, presa de la emoción por ver a mi bebé separé mis piernas y las flexioné, no veía el momento de ver a mi hijo. Noté el extraño aparato abrirse paso a través de mi cuerpo, la sensación era bastante desagradable y muy incómoda pero no era dolorosa, Carlisle lo movía despacio, como el buen profesional que era. Al cabo de unos segundos la incomodidad se hizo mayor y me removí inquieta. Edward besó mi mejilla, relajándome.

- Sé que es muy incomodo.- me dijo Carlisle haciendo una mueca .-Ya casi está.

Tal y como dijo, un par de segundos después detuvo el avance del dichoso aparato en mi interior y pulsó un par de botones.

- Si funciona correctamente, deberíamos verlo ahora mismo.- comentó Carlisle moviendo en círculos el aparato, buscando un ángulo en el que pudiéramos verlo.

Edward y yo mirábamos la pantalla casi sin pestañear, Edward apretó mi mano, nervioso e impaciente, creo que nunca lo había visto tan ansioso por algo. Desgraciadamente pasaron los segundos y la imagen que tanto ansiábamos ver no apareció. La pantalla completamente en negro no cambió por más que Carlisle movía el aparato de un lado para otro, la incomodidad pasó a un segundo plano, remplazada por la desilusión y la pena.

- Lo siento.- dijo Carlisle con voz apenada dándose por vencido viendo que no había manera de ver nada. Observé con el corazón en un puño como Edward bajaba la cabeza y asentía en silenció, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo de ilusión, sustituido por una bruma de tristeza. Luché por aguantar las lágrimas que se almacenaban en mis ojos, sabía que llorar solo entristecería más a Edward, y eso era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

- ¿Podemos escuchar su corazón al menos?- pregunté en un susurro.

- Por supuesto.- respondió Carlisle pulsando otro botón diferente.

Tal y como pasó antes, el ya conocido rítmico y rápido sonido inundó la habitación. No pude evitar sonreír y acaricié con mimo mi vientre. Al menos él parecía estar bien. Su corazón latía, eso me bastaba por ahora. Edward que estaba sentado junto a mí, se tumbó a mi lado pasando un brazo por mi vientre, abrazando al bebé, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y Edward besó mi coronilla. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en los suaves latidos de su diminuto corazón.

- Os dejaré a solas, llamadme si necesitáis algo.- se excusó Carlisle antes de salir de la habitación. Regalándonos un momento a solas, solo los tres, en familia.

- Parece que es todo un misterio.- susurró Edward acariciando la mano que tenía sobre mi vientre.

- Tendremos que esperar a que esté entre nuestros brazos para poder verlo.- aclaré aún con los ojos cerrados.

- No veo el momento en que nazca y que esté con nosotros.- confesó con voz emocionada. Sonreí encandilada y besé su garganta.

Los latidos del corazón del bebé se convirtieron en una nana, el cansancio se apoderó de mí antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me era imposible abrir los ojos. Sentí como unas manos frías extraían el aparato de mi interior y justo después como alguien me arropaba entre las sábanas.

- Edward.- susurré medio adormilada, cuando dejé de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

- Estoy aquí.- me dijo su voz de terciopelo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, posando sus manos en mi vientre de nuevo, acariciándolo.- Duerme tranquila, mi amor. Yo cuidaré de vosotros, para siempre.

Sus palabras junto con un suave y delicado beso en mi mejilla fue todo lo que necesité para perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? He estado tentada a hacer que Bella y Edward pudieran ver al bebé pero así es más emocionante cuando nazca y lo vean por primera vez. ¡Ay! ¿No os dan ganas de comeros a Edward a besos? No <strong>**sé**** vosotras pero yo me derrito con él, y eso que soy yo quien escribe el fic XD.**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews del capítulo anterior y por seguir mi fic después de tanto tiempo. No tengo más que palabras de gratitud hacia vosotras. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso enorme,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	8. Ahora nos llevamos Bien

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Tengo que darle las gracias de corazón a mi querida beta, Libezzy por corregir este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Ahora nos llevamos bien<span>

_Bella __POV_

_- El aborto será rápido, Bella. Confía en mí, vas a estar perfectamente.- dijo Carlisle situándose al final de la camilla. Mi cabeza adolorida tardó un segundo en procesar lo que acababa de decirme y cuando lo hizo el terror se hizo cargo de mí. _

_- ¡No! No, no por favor ¡Edward! ¡No, por favor! ¡Mi bebé, no!- grité desgarrando mi garganta y moviéndome frenéticamente intentando levantarme. Mis manos fueron directamente a mi abultado vientre, y sentí una serie de pataditas inmediatamente. Mi pequeñín estaba asustado, mi bebé tenía miedo y yo también lo tenía. _

_- Tendremos que sedarla, está muy nerviosa.- habló Carlisle mientras buscaba algo entre su maletín. Unas manos fuertes y rígidas sujetaron mis hombros impidiendo que pudiera levantarme. Era Edward._

_- Shhh…tranquilízate, Bella. Cálmate, ya hemos hablado de esto. Es lo mejor para todos.- Su voz sonó clara y paciente sin emoción y sus ojos eran la viva imagen de la decisión, en ese momento supe que no habría forma de salvar a mi hijo. De nuevo sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo. Carlisle me estaba inyectando otra cosa, intenté moverme pero Edward era más fuerte que yo, no podía escapar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras los sollozos incontrolados escapaban de mi pecho y las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro. Mi bebé, matarían a mi bebé._

_Sentí unas manos frías enroscarse en mis tobillos y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mis pies estaban en unos estribos al final de la camilla, dejándome abierta de piernas. Sentí una brisa en la sensible piel de mi entrepierna. ¿Por qué no llevaba ropa interior? ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos palos de metal? __Intenté__ moverme de aquella __incómoda__ y bochornosa postura, escapar de allí, salvar a mi bebé pero el sedante que Carlisle me había inyectado segundos antes tuvo que empezar a hacer efecto en ese momento porque me sentí más floja, incapaz de mover mi cuerpo con la usual movilidad. La angustia y agonía __aumentaron__ en mi pecho. Mi cabeza dolía, estallaría de un momento a otro y __mi__ pequeño bebé no dejaba de moverse, inquieto y asustado, como si supiera que estaba en peligro._

_- No me hagáis esto, por favor… Os lo suplico, no matéis a mi bebé. Edward, no. Por favor…- supliqué sin fuerzas siendo consciente de __como__ mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, perdiendo la consciencia y sintiendo la última patadita que mi pequeño bebé me volvería a dar jamás._

- ¡Nooo…!- el grito desgarró mi garganta.

- ¡Bella! Tranquila, mi amor. Dios mío, Bella. Tranquila, solo ha sido un sueño, solo ha sido un sueño.- su voz teñida por la preocupación me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Su manos frotaron mi espalda, reconfortándome, mientras yo hundía mi rostro en su pecho, intentado calmar mis sollozos.

- Edward…- le llamé. Edward separó nuestros cuerpos abrazados unos centímetros para poder mirarme a los ojos. Examiné su expresión comprobando que era él, mi Edward, y no el hombre frío y calculador de mi pesadilla, el mismo Edward de aquel fatídico día en la Isla, cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada.

- Bella, esto no puede seguir así. Tienes pesadillas cada vez que duermes, te despiertas llorando y gritando. ¿Son los Vulturis? ¿Es eso? ¿Tienes pesadillas con los Vulturis?- preguntó limpiando las lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro. Negué con la cabeza.

- No.- respondí con la mirada perdida, mientras mis manos inconscientemente abrazaban mi vientre, donde mi bebé se movía asustado.

- ¿Entonces qué? Dímelo, sé que siempre es el mismo sueño, porque siempre reaccionas igual, cuéntamelo, por favor.- suplicó. Posó su mano sobre la mía, en mi vientre, sentí una patada y tuve que contener las lágrimas para no llorar frente a él.

No sabía por qué demonios seguía teniendo esa pesadilla. Edward quería a nuestro hijo, lo adoraba. Ahora mismo estaba acariciándolo, decía que le encantaba notar cómo se movía en mi interior. Entonces, ¿Por qué aquella pesadilla seguía repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez? No tenía ni idea, pero no pensaba contárselo a Edward. Él ya se culpaba demasiado por haber reaccionado de esa manera cuando se enteró del embarazo; diciéndole que mi pesadilla se basaba en él queriendo matar a nuestro hijo solo aumentaría su culpa.

- No, no quiero hablar de ello.- le contesté incapaz de mantener su mirada, sabiendo que si le miraba a los ojos durante solo un segundo me rendiría a él, cedería y se lo contaría.

- Por favor, Bella. No puedo soportar ver cómo te retuerces entre mis brazos gritando y llorando sin ni siquiera saber qué es lo que te asusta tanto.- su voz sonó torturada y en ese momento supe que Edward sufría con mis pesadillas tanto como yo, solo que de una manera distinta.

- No, solo… solo quiero olvidarlo. - repuse agitando la cabeza. Edward abrió la boca para protestar pero yo lo corté. - Tengo hambre, ¿me preparas el desayuno? - pregunté haciendo un puchero con mis labios e intentando cambiar de tema. Edward asintió sabiendo que no podría hacerme entrar en razón y me alzó en brazos.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué le apetece desayunar a la señora Cullen?- preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras conmigo en brazos.

- Tu hijo está ansioso por unos huevos revueltos.- susurré en su oído, provocando la risa de Edward.

- ¿Es un antojo?- aventuró con expresión divertida.

- Sí, algo así.

- Entonces marchando unos huevos revueltos…- comentó Edward, dejándome en el sofá de la sala de estar.

- Buenos días.- saludé tímidamente a los allí presentes.

- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?- preguntó Emmett a modo de saludo sentándose a mi lado en el sofá y pasándome un brazo por los hombros. - ¿Puedo?- preguntó alzando su mano en el aire.

- Por supuesto.- contesté. Emmett colocó su mano delicadamente sobre mi vientre, como si fuera de un cristal muy fino y pudiera romperse. La respuesta no se hizo de esperar y una patada golpeó justo bajo la mano de mi cuñado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Madre mía! Se ha movido. ¡Se ha movido! Lo he tocado y se ha movido.- exclamó totalmente sorprendido Emmett, quien puso su otra mano sobre mi vientre. Yo no pude evitar reír ante el escándalo que había montado por notar a mi hijo.

- Siempre que lo acaricias se mueve.- aclaré, aunque eso no parecía calmar la euforia de Emmett.

- Mira, Rose. Me conoce. Sabe que soy tu tío Em, me está saludando. Hola, enano. Yo soy tu tío, y cuando salgas de ahí tú y yo nos lo vamos pasar muy bien. Vamos a jugar al fútbol, y a la _PlayStation_…- Decía Emmett acercando su cara a mi barriga como si verdaderamente estuviera hablando con él.

- Emmett cielo, lo vas a agobiar. Todavía no ha nacido y ya lo estás estresando.- comentó Rosalie en tono divertido viendo a su marido manteniendo toda una conversación con mi bebé neonato.

- Esta es una conversación de hombres, no te metas, Rose.- el tono divertido de Emmett dejo claro que solo estaba bromeando.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente y se sentó en el suelo, sobre un cojín junto a mis piernas.

- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando Bella? - preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Tardé un segundo en comprender que me estaba hablando a mí.

- Bien.- respondí tímidamente. Rosalie me sonrió de nuevo. ¿Quién era esa y que habían hecho con la auténtica Rosalie?

- Aquí tienes, cariño.- Edward apareció en la sala con una bandeja plateada llena de comida, y en medio de todo, un plato con huevos revueltos. Sonreí ampliamente y me acomodé para que Edward pudiera dejar la bandeja sobre mis piernas, Emmett dejó en paz a mi bebé y se limitó a ver de nuevo la televisión.

- Mmm… Los huevos están riquísimos.- gemí con la boca llena. Edward rió y me dio una servilleta.

- Parece que Bella ha desarrollado una especie de obsesión con los huevos. Puede que le recuerde a algo. Dos meses de Luna de Miel dan para mucho. - comentó Emmett en tono jocoso. Edward le gruñó algo que no alcancé a entender. Me ruboricé y seguí comiendo en silencio. Tal vez tenía razón con lo de los huevos, pero no me importaba, estaba en la gloría.

- ¿Quieres algo más?- preguntó Edward cuando me comí todo lo que había en la bandeja de plata.

- No, estoy llena.- contesté posando las manos en mi abultado vientre. Según Carlisle mi vientre se correspondía con el de una embarazada de unos cuatro meses aproximadamente. O lo que es lo mismo, estaba empezando a sentir en mis propias carnes lo que iba a ser estar gorda de verdad. Edward no parecía preocupado por eso, de hecho siempre estaba sobando mi barriga, ya estuviera tumbada, sentada o de pie, él no podía mantenerse alejado de nuestro hijo. Y lo cierto es que yo adoraba que lo acariciara, me parecía tan tierno…

- Bien, entonces veamos una película. Necesitas estar tranquila y hacer reposo, ya sabes que no es bueno que andes de un lado para otro sin descasar. Emmett, pásame los DVD's por favor.

- Pero si me paso más tiempo durmiendo que despierta y para colmo nunca me dejas an… - la palabra se quedó atorada en mi garganta cuando las conocidas y desagradables nauseas se apoderaron de mí. Rápidamente Edward me sujetó cuando me incliné apresuradamente hacia el suelo, lejos del impoluto sofá blanco, manchar el Mercedes de Carlisle ya había sido suficiente. Alguien colocó una palancana justo bajo mi mentón y un segundo después vomité violentamente en su interior.

Cuando finalmente mi estómago se asentó un poco, Edward me ayudó a sentarme de nuevo en el sofá, sin soltar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Comprobé con sorpresa que había sido Rosalie quien había sujetado la palancana mientras vomitaba.

- ¿Estás mejor ?- me preguntó con voz suave, casi maternal. Asentí en silencio y Rosalie me dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de irse de la sala con la palancana llena de mi vómito, una estampa que me resultó mucho más que extraña. Definitivamente Rosalie estaba rara, muy rara.

- Mi Bella.- Susurró Edward apretujándome contra su pecho con infinito cuidado.- Y yo que pensaba que la etapa de las nauseas ya había pasado.- se lamentó chasqueando la lengua. Le di una sonrisa triste y besé su pecho.

- ¿Me llevas al baño? Quiero cepillarme los dientes.- pedí. Edward asintió y me llevó en volandas hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Carlisle volverá enseguida del hospital con los resultados de tus análisis, esperemos que pueda darte algo para calmar las nauseas.- comentó mientras yo me afanaba en cepillarme los dientes y así eliminar el horrible sabor a vómito de mi boca.

- ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? Me refiero a los análisis, me da miedo… me aterroriza la idea de que le pase algo malo, de que pueda perderlo.- admití en voz baja llevando las manos a mi vientre.

- Bella, cariño. Estoy seguro de que él está perfectamente, no debes preocuparte, yo no permitiré que os ocurra nada malo.- susurró abrazándome por la espalda y entrelazando sus manos con las mías sobre mi vientre. Ladeé la cabeza para poder besarle y demostrarle cuanto significaban esas palabras para mí.

- Edward…

- ¿Sí?

- Me gustaría tomar un baño.- murmuré mirando la ostentosa bañera color marfil que había justo en el centro del baño. En un lateral descansaban unos geles cuidadosamente colocados, acompañados por unas cuantas velas aromáticas de decoración en color vainilla y una rosa blanca artificial dejada apoyada sobre una de las velas. Sin duda Esme tenía una especie de don para la decoración.

- Alice no está en condiciones y Esme ha salido a comprar algo de comida, pero creo que volverá pronto. ¿Te importa esperar a que vuelva? - preguntó rascándose la nuca.

- Bueno, en realidad creía que ibas a ayudarme tú. Tu paranoia sobre que no debo hacer nada sola está llegando a límites insospechados, y no me parece justo que la pobre Esme tenga que estar ayudándome cada dos por tres solo porque mi marido sea un paranoico sobreprotector. Así que creo que es justo que me ayudes tú, si quieres.- confesé sonriéndole. Edward abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Mmm… ya... claro. Sí, por supuesto, quiero decir sí yo, yo te ayudaré a ducharte y todo eso... - dijo apresuradamente mientras empezaba a rebuscar en los cajones en busca de alguna toalla.

- Edward, si no te apetece ayudarme, esperaré a Esme, no hay problema.- le dije agarrándole del brazo y deteniendo su apresurada busca.

- No, no.- dijo agitando la cabeza. - No me malinterpretes, pensé que estarías más cómoda si era Esme o Alice quien te ayudaba pero, si tú sientes cómoda entonces…

- Edward, eres mi marido, el padre de mi hijo. Estoy cómoda contigo.- aseguré mordiéndome el labio inferior. Edward se acercó a mí sonriéndome antes de besar mis labios brevemente y de sentarme en la silla frente al tocador.

- Voy a por un par de toallas limpias, ahora vuelvo.- murmuró saliendo del baño.

Recordé el día de la boda. Allí, frente a ese mismo espejo Alice con ayuda de Rosalie se encargaron de peinarme y maquillarme. Recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había sentido en esos momentos, los nervios, la vergüenza, la ansiedad, y sobretodo el deseo de de reencontrarme con Edward en el altar. Mientras tanto como estaba aburrida, decidí inspeccionar todos los potingues que había sobre el tocador. Me resultaba ridículo que hubiera decenas de cremas para la vejez de precios desorbitados sin estrenar. Porque en esa casa nadie envejecía, a excepción de mí, por supuesto. Aunque allí no solo había cremas, sino que también había una larga colección de colonias y perfumes, y infinidad de sombras para los ojos, colorete, rímel para las pestañas, pintalabios y un largo etcétera de todo lo relacionado con el maquillaje. Millones de chicas soñarían con tener la tercera parte de lo allí había.

- Ya estoy aquí.- anunció Edward entrando por la puerta con una pila de toallas blancas y otra montaña de ropa colgando en su brazo derecho. Definitivamente la ostentosidad y exageración era otra característica de los Cullen. Me habría sobrado con una solo toalla.

Edward dejó todo lo que llevaba a un lado de la bañera y se agachó para abrir el grifo. Después se acercó hasta mí y después de sonreírme y besar la punta de mi nariz me ayudó a deshacerme de mi ropa, lo hubiera hecho yo sola, pero sabía que Edward disfrutaba haciéndolo todo él, y yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz. Cuando toda mi ropa estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente desnuda, Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la bañera. El agua estaba caliente, aunque no quemaba, perfecta. Edward cerró el grifo pues la bañera ya estaba prácticamente llena y después esparció una especie de sales y jabón por el agua. Rápidamente el agua se llenó de burbujas y jabón, mientras el olor a suave vainilla y chocolate inundó la estancia.

- Yo solo quería una ducha.- susurré en voz baja apoyando la cabeza en borde de la bañera y cerrando los ojos, estaba en la gloria.

- Lo sé, pero te mereces un buen baño relajante.- repuso encendiendo unas cuantas velas. Edward se arrodilló junto a la bañera observándome, afortunadamente las burbujas de jabón tapaban mi cuerpo, aunque eso no evitó que el rubor apareciera en mis mejillas.

- Parece que él también se ha relajado.- murmuré llevando mis manos hacia mi tripa. Edward me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas y adentró su mano en el agua para posarlo sobre mi vientre desnudo.

En las últimas horas el bebé se había vuelto más inquieto y las patadas se habían hecho casi constantes. Aquello no sería un problema si la fuerza con la que pateaba no hubiera aumentado, pero desgraciadamente así había sido. Las últimas patadas habían sido tan fuertes que habían conseguido despertarme durante la noche, y eso que cuando yo dormía nada ni nadie podía despertarme. Por ahora no llegaban a ser dolorosas, solo molestas, muy molestas, pero temía que fueran a más. Por supuesto no le había dicho nada a Edward de esto. No iba a preocuparle solo por un par de patadas más fuertes de lo normal. Seguramente solo estaba inquieto, eso era todo. De todos modos, parecía que el baño también está resultando muy relajante para mi bebé, pues dejó de moverse y de darme patadas.

Después de casi treinta minutos, los dedos de mis manos empezaron arrugarse y Edward decidió que era momento de salir de la bañera y secarme. Para mi desgracia, pues podría pasarme la vida ahí metida. Al menos, Edward me había prometido que me daría uno de esos baños siempre que quisiera.

- Voy a mojarte.- le previne cuando Edward enrolló una toalla extra grande alrededor de mi cuerpo y me sentó en su regazo.

- No me importa en absoluto.- contestó sin desconcentrarse en su tarea por secar cada centímetro de mi piel. Primero secó mis piernas, dando suaves palmaditas a lo largo de mi cuerpo con la mullida toalla. Pensé que dejaría que me secará yo, pero Edward sin pudor alguno secó mi entrepierna así como mi trasero como si nada. Me ruboricé a más no poder y le miré sorprendida.

- Puedo hacerlo yo.- aseguré.

- ¿Te incomodo?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos muy serio.

- No, pero...

- Entonces deja que siga secándote. Me siento como un inútil sin poder hacer nada. Tú eres quien está llevando a nuestro hijo, quien lo alimenta, quien recibe las patadas, quien vomita, quien tiene que ir al baño cada cinco minutos y yo sin poder hacer nada. Me siento tan… impotente. Así que lo mínimo es que me dejes hacer todo lo demás por ti, ya sea secarte, bañarte o llevarte en brazos de un lado a otro, siempre que tú estés cómoda, por supuesto.- soltó sin dejar de dar palmaditas por mi cuerpo. Me quedé pasmada, no sabía que se sentía de ese modo. De hecho la que se sentía una completa inútil era yo, sin poder hacer nada por mí sola. Pero bueno, si él disfrutaba secándome, entonces… que me secara. No pondría resistencia.

Edward siguió secando mi cuerpo con precisión e infinito cuidado a la vez, pero cuando llegó a uno de mis pechos y la toalla rozó mi pezón, no pude evitar soltar un siseo de dolor. Edward paró inmediatamente y me miró alarmado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mirándome intensamente.

- No es nada, de verdad. Una tontería. No te preocupes.- expliqué terminando de secarme yo misma con la tolla. Edward agarró mi muñeca impidiéndome continuar.

- Bella… - su voz fue clara, precisa. Sabía que no iba a olvidarlo, y que quería una explicación. Respiré hondo.

- Solo es que tengo los pechos un poco adoloridos, y cuando lo has rozado con la toalla pues... No es nada, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.- le dije quitándole importancia. Pero la expresión de Edward seguía denotando gravedad. De repente, apartó la toalla y palpó la parte superior de mi pecho izquierdo con la palma de su mano.

- ¿Te duele si presiono? - preguntó apretando un poco con la palma de su mano. Sentí una ligera molestia, aunque no podía llamarse dolor.

- Solo me molesta un poco.- contesté ruborizándome. Edward movió su mano hasta la parte inferior de mi pecho y volvió a presionar con la palma de su mano.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó.

- Solo es una pequeña molestia, de verdad. No tiene importancia.- contesté agitando la cabeza. Edward ignoró la última parte y movió su mano hasta mi otro pecho. Cuando hizo esto, rozó mi sensible pezón, causándome un ligero escozor. Edward vio mi mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te duelen los pezones? - preguntó sin cambiar su tono de voz serio. Mi rubor aumentó.

- Solo están un poco sensibles.- murmuré con voz cansada. La que había liado solo por una ligera molestia. Si le llego a contar que las patadas del bebé se habían hecho más fuertes, me hubiera hecho un examen exhaustivo… Con infinita delicadeza Edward rozó mi pezón, y de nuevo el escozor me hizo encogerme levemente.

- Creo que los tienes irritados. Por eso te duelen con el roce.- explicó. Bueno, parece que ya tenía el diagnóstico. - Durante los embarazos es normal que los pechos se hinchen y duelan un poco, pero parece que además de eso tienes los pezones irritados. Hablaré con Carlisle, creo que hay alguna crema específica para esa zona. ¿Desde cuándo has notado que te dolían? - preguntó mirándome directamente.

- No sé, desde hace un par de días.- contesté sin estar muy segura respecto del tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada de esto? - exigió notablemente molesto.

- Porque es un tontería, no tenía importancia.- me excusé.

- No es una tontería, Bella. Nada de lo que te pase es ninguna tontería, ¿me has oído? Quiero saber todo lo que te ocurre, como si te duele el dedo meñique del pie. ¡Quiero saberlo! - su voz sonó dura, prácticamente estaba gritado. Lo contemplé horrorizada. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado conmigo?

- Lo… lo siento yo… no quería preocuparte… lo siento…- mi voz se rasgó cuando un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Los gritos de Edward junto con mis hormonas revolucionadas fueron la mezcla idónea para que no pudiera contener las lágrimas. Edward pareció reaccionar en ese momento.

- Bella, lo… lo lamento… Dios, perdóname. No pretendía, no sé qué me ha pasado, lo siento.- su voz sonó angustiada y sus brazos me abrazaron, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Sin importarle el hecho de que mi pelo húmedo pudiera mojar su camisa.

- No te enfades conmigo, por favor.- pedí aún entre gimoteos. El rostro de Edward se transformó en una mueca de pena y besó mi frente antes de volver a abrazarme.

- Cielo no estoy enfadado. No podría enfadarme nunca contigo. Siente haberte gritado, lo siento mucho. Es que todo esto me está volviendo loco. Me aterra el hecho de no saber qué va a pasarte. Quiero… necesito saber que estás perfectamente y yo… solo… necesito saber que te ocurre en todo momento. Perdóname, sé que no es excusa, perdóname.- suplicó con voz atormentada. Comprendí que para Edward mi salud era lo más importante y ahora, no saber con exactitud cuál era mi estado de salud en cada instante, le descolocaba, le aterraba.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte y siento no habértelo dicho, no volveré a ocultarte nada aunque sea algo insignificante.- aseguré mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Prometido?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

- Prometido.- contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa. Edward me abrazó y por enésima vez volvió a besar mi pelo.

- Será mejor que te vista o cogerás frío.- dijo empezando a vestirme.

Después de probarme cinco camisetas finalmente tuve que ponerme una camiseta negra de Edward, pues las mías me estaban todas pequeñas. Aunque lo cierto es que no sabía qué iba a ponerme cuando mi vientre creciera un poco más.

Después de secarme el pelo Edward me llevó hasta su habitación y me dejó sobre la cama, alegando que debía descansar, como si eso no fuera lo que hacía durante todo el día. Edward se tumbó junto a mí en la cama y tal y como hacía cada noche puso una de sus manos en mi vientre y me pasó su otro brazo por mis hombros, de modo que su pecho me sirviera de almohada. En ese mismo momento sentí una fuerte patada en el centro de mi estómago. Ahogué un quejido y llevé mis manos hasta la zona que el bebé había pateado.

- Vaya. Esa ha sido de las fuertes. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Edward sorprendido por la fuerza de la patada.

- Sí.- mentí. Lo cierto es que había dolido más de lo esperado. Me sentí mal por romper mi promesa cuando no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que le había prometido que le contaría todo lo que me ocurriera. Pero esto no se trataba de una simple molestia en mis pechos, sino que mi bebé se estaba haciendo mucho más fuerte de lo esperado y no soportaría que eso volviera a cambiar la opinión de Edward respecto del bebé. Sabía que quería a nuestro hijo, pero también sabía que su obsesión por mi bienestar podía llegar hasta límites insospechados.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

- Soy Carlisle, ¿puedo pasar?- la voz de Carlisle.

- Adelante.- contestó Edward. Sentí la repentina necesidad de abrazar a mi suegro por haber llegado justo en el momento idóneo para distraer a Edward y que de ese modo olvidara la patada del bebé.

- Siento interrumpir.- se disculpó Carlisle con una sonrisa amable viendo la posición en la que estábamos Edward y yo.

- Tú nunca interrumpes Carlisle.- aseguré sonriéndole amigablemente. Cuando pensaba en la bondad de Carlisle, en la de veces que me había ayudado a mí y a Edward desde que empezamos nuestra relación, a veces tenía ganas de abrazarle con fuerza y darle las gracias una y otra vez por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Solo tenía palabras de gratitud hacia él. Carlisle me regaló una sonrisa y después miró a Edward con expresión un poco más seria. Edward se sentó correctamente en el borde de la cama preocupado por la expresión seria de su padre.

- ¿Ya tienes los resultados de los análisis?- preguntó Edward mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí, así es. Por eso he venido, necesito hablar contigo.- contestó Carlisle, ahora su rostro mostraba la gravedad que había estado ocultando desde que entró a la habitación. Algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal. Edward asintió despacio y después me miró, intentando ocultar sus emociones pero sus ojos ámbar lo delataron pues la preocupación y seriedad hicieron mella en ellos.

- Voy a hablar con Carlisle, vuelvo en seguida.- me dijo en tono ausente inclinándose para besar mi frente. Contemplar el nerviosismo y la preocupación causando esos estragos en el siempre calculado y perfecto comportamiento de mi marido hizo que la angustia y ansiedad crecieran en mi pecho, estaba segura de que estaba pasando algo grave.

- ¿El bebé está bien? ¿Le pasa algo malo?- pregunté con voz ahogada mirando intensamente a Carlisle. Mi suegro me devolvió la mirada y después intercambio otra intensa mirada con Edward.

- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.- contestó con voz monótona pero yo no creí ni una sola palabra. Sabía perfectamente que Edward no permitiría que yo me preocupara, me ocultaría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerme tranquila. Él tampoco estaba cumpliendo la promesa.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar Carlisle y Edward desaparecieron de la habitación, dejándome sola y angustiada en esa enorme habitación, preguntándome qué era lo que estaban ocultándome. Sin ser consciente completamente mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y sentí que repentinamente tenía mucho frío, abracé mi cuerpo y hundí mi rostro en uno de los cojines dorados que adornaban la cama. Varias lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por mi rostro y abracé con más fuerza mi vientre. Si le pasaba algo a mi bebé, si lo perdía yo… no sé lo que haría.

- No llores, estoy segura de que no es nada.- una voz melodiosa me sobresaltó y di un pequeño saltito en la cama. Rosalie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Su pelo rubio caía como una cascada por su espalda, recogido solamente por dos finas y elegantes horquillas con diminutos diamantes incrustados que hacían juego con sus pantalones negros, y su elegante blusa color grisáceo a juego con unos tacones de vértigo plateados.

- Hola… - susurré patéticamente limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas y acomodándome un poco para poder quedar frente a Rosalie.

- Edward es un melodramático paranoico y Carlisle se toma todo con demasiada seriedad. Apuesto a que lo peor que revelan esos análisis es que te faltan vitaminas.- bromeó esbozando una sonrisa que dejaba ver parte de sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Sus palabras me sentaron realmente bien, de hecho había dejado de tener aquella horrible sensación de frío. Resultaba extraño pero me sentía bien en compañía de Rosalie.

- Supongo que me preocupo con demasiada facilidad.- repuse jugueteando con un hilo de mi camiseta.

- Sí, eso es algo que Edward y tú tenéis en común.- aseguró Rosalie riendo de su propio chiste.- Pero aun así, no tienes derecho a llorar.- ahora la voz de Rosalie se volvió más seria aunque seguía siendo amable, no había resto de la hostilidad con la que siempre se había dirigido a mí. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que yo daría por estar en tu situación? No debes llorar, no tienes derecho a llorar. Disfruta, disfruta cada momento, cada segundo de tu embarazo. ¡Estás embarazada Bella! Hay una pequeño ser creciendo en tu interior, puedes sentir como se mueve, como crece… Debes disfrutarlo, debes sentirte afortunada porque lo eres, eres muy afortunada por tener un bebé.

Las palabras de Rosalie me emocionaron, tal vez tenía razón. Hasta ahora no había hecho que más que gimotear, estar preocupada por mi bebé, por Edward, por el mundo entero en lugar de disfrutar de mi hijo. Debía ser feliz, debería sentirme la mujer más feliz del universo y lo cierto es que lo era. Era afortunada, era feliz.

- Tienes razón - admití con decisión acariciando mi vientre y sonriendo.

- Siempre la tengo.- contestó muy pagada de sí misma dejando escapar una risita. No pude evitar reír con ella. - Ah, por cierto. Esto es para ti- dijo entregándome un montón de ropa.

Desplegué una de las prendas, dejando ver una enorme y masculina sudadera gris con unas letras en el centro.

- Son de Emmett, es la ropa más grande que hay en toda la casa. Alice esta como loca por ir a comprarte ropa premamá y para el bebé pero Jasper está intentando retenerla en la habitación, su dolor de cabeza aumentará si se va de compras. Aunque todos sabemos que acabará escapándose por la ventana.- bromeó Rosalie con una jovial carcajada. Reí con ella de nuevo. Lo cierto era que era fácil hablar con Rosalie, casi natural.

- ¿Rosalie puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pregunté tímidamente.

- Siempre que no sea sobre qué crema utilizo para estar tan fantástica… No serías la primera que lo pregunta.- contestó sonriendo presumida. No puede evitar volver a reír, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan orgulloso?

- No te lo tomes a mal, ni me malinterpretes pero… ¿Por qué estás tan simpática conmigo? Tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien y me resulta extraño tu cambio de actitud.- solté. Seguramente no había sido la pregunta más inteligente de mi vida, de hecho si ahora Rosalie volvía a su comportamiento odioso hacia mí me lo tendría merecido por preguntar, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

- Sabía que me lo preguntarías tarde o temprano.- confesó. Rosalie se acomodó en la cama, tumbándose junto a mí y mirando al techo, como si fuéramos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas y Rosalie fuera a contarme una larga historia.

- Verás, cuando nos enteramos de que estabas embarazada estábamos todos en la casa y...

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Flashback-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Jasper __POV_

Sus pequeñas manos delinearon el contorno de mi pecho, dibujando figuras sin sentido por mis pectorales. Alice mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior distraídamente, encantándome. Sus ojos se abrieron pícaros justo cuando sus manos llegaron a la goma elástica de mis bóxers. Alice me sonrió juguetonamente y se inclinó hacia mí para besarme. Besé sus labios con devoción, con amor, con pasión, con cada uno de los sentimientos que aquella traviesa y hermosa mujer provocaba en mí. El ruido de la ropa al ser rasgada llegó a mis oídos junto con la sensación de libertad al sentirme totalmente desnudo bajo su cuerpo de hada. Alice bajó la cabeza, haciéndome cosquillas con su pelo negro y rebelde a medida que bajaba su cabeza besando mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi pecho… Sus labios rozaron cada una de mis cicatrices de guerra, curándolas, mimándolas. Giré sobre mí mismo, dejando su pequeño cuerpo bajo el mío. Arranqué las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, desvelando el mayor templo que jamás alcanzaría a ver frente a mí, jamás me acostumbraría a verla desnuda, ni aunque viviéramos mil años. Nuestros ojos conectaron entonces, sus manos se entrelazaron en mi pelo al igual que sus piernas en mi cintura, y con un simple movimiento de caderas ambos volamos hasta nuestro propio paraíso. Sus gemidos como cantos gregorianos llenaron mis oídos y mi corazón, y sentir mi placer y el suyo propio resultaba delirantemente placentero y tortuoso a la vez. De repente Alice ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño y aunque sus jadeos seguían siendo constantes con cada intromisión de mi cuerpo en el suyo, Alice parecía distraída.

- Alice…- la llamé con un jadeo ahogado. Una penetración más profunda que las anteriores llamó su atención, arqueando su espalda y gimiendo mi nombre. -¿Ocurre… algo? - logré decir en un nuevo jadeo al ver que su ceño seguía fruncido. Alice agitó la cabeza y mordió mi labio inferior posesivamente.

- Ocurre que te quiero demasiado - susurró cerca de mi oído, dando un giro repentino y quedando sobre mí. Sus manos agarraron mis antebrazos mientras las mías hacían lo mismo con su cintura. Retomamos el ritmo esta vez marcado por ella. Su cabeza echada hacía atrás, exponiendo sus pechos perfectos y la erótica manera en que se movía sobre mi cuerpo me estaba llevando cerca, muy cerca.

- Así… cielo… justo así…- gemí delirantemente, entre jadeos, gruñidos y algún que otro rugido.

- Oh, Jazz… cariño… - gimió con voz sexy, mostrándome lo cerca que estaba ella también de su propio clímax. Un par de movimientos más y su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor del mío, que se tensó presa de mi propio orgasmo. Los gruñidos junto con los agudos gritos de Alice coronaron el final de nuestro placentero viaje.

Nos quedamos tumbados, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre nuestros pechos, disfrutando del momento. Acaricié el oscuro cabello de Alice cariñosamente, y esta alzó la cabeza para mirarme antes de besar mis labios suavemente. De pronto la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y su mirada se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

- Alice, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté acariciando su mejilla. Alice volvió a mí, agitando la cabeza.

- Nada, no es nada.- dijo intentando sonreír pero la preocupación seguía pintada en su rostro.

- Alice, te conozco desde hace más de medio siglo y sé que algo te preocupa. ¿Has visto algo extraño? - le pregunté.

- Es Bella, no consigo verla con claridad. Su futuro se vuelve un poco borroso en algunos puntos.- confesó. - Pero ya sabes que eso suele pasarme a veces, ya se me pasará.- dijo sentándose en la cama y sonriéndome.

- Sí seguro que no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.- aseguré sentando en la cama junto a ella y abrazando su espalda. Entonces Alice soltó un jadeó repentino y se quedó inmóvil.

- ¿Alice? - pregunté zarandeándola suavemente.

- No la veo.- susurró en voz muy baja.- La he perdido, no hay futuro. Es como si… como si estuviera…

- …muerta. - acabé la frase, más para mí que para ella. En ocasiones Alice perdía el contacto con alguien, aunque de una manera muy superficial, no podía verlo claramente pero había algo borroso que ver, si Alice había perdido a Bella totalmente era porque algo le había ocurrido algo.

Alice saltó literalmente de la cama, en una fracción de segundo se puso una bata de seda color granate mientras marcaba unos números en el teléfono móvil.

- _Hola Alice.- _la voz de Bella sonó extraña a través de la línea telefónica, casi ahogada.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? - contestó Alice al reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga y ahora también cuñada.

- _Sí. Um… ¿Está ahí Carlisle?- _preguntó Bella. Parecía ansiosa, desesperada por algo.

- Sí que está, ¿Cuál es el problema? - insistió Alice nerviosa por no saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_- No estoy… un uno por ciento… segura _- respondió.

- ¿Está Edward también bien? - Preguntó Alice cautelosa. - Carlisle.- me dijo haciéndome un gesto con la mano e indicándome que fuera a buscarlo.

Salí de la cama y en menos de un segundo me puse unos pantalones y salí rápidamente de la habitación.

- Carlisle.- le llamé mientras me dirigía hacia su despacho, sabiendo por su olor que estaba allí.

- Dime hijo, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Carlisle quien se levantó de su sillón. Mi expresión preocupada le puso alerta.

- Alice no consigue ver a Bella, está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo.- contesté simplemente. Carlisle y yo corrimos hasta la habitación donde Alice parecía seguir intentando conseguir alguna información sobre por qué no podía verla.

- Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Yo solo he visto… - Carlisle se acercó a mi esposa y alzó la mano para que le diese el teléfono móvil.

_- ¿Qué es lo que viste? - _preguntó Bella notablemente alterada_._

- Te paso a Carlisle - se despidió Alice entregándole el teléfono móvil a Carlisle.

Alice caminó hasta donde yo estaba y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, angustiada. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y besé su coronilla.

- Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.- aseguré intentando tranquilizarla. Sin duda el comportamiento nervioso y alterado de Bella no nos había tranquilizado nada por no hablar de que no sabíamos nada de Edward.

- Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué ocurre? - saludó Carlisle con tono serio.

Carlisle salió de la habitación y caminó con gesto serio hasta su despacho, una vez allí cerró la puerta. Alice chasqueó la lengua.

- Estoy segura de que algo va mal.- comentó paseándose nerviosamente por la habitación. Utilicé mi don para calmarla y tranquilizarla.

- ¿Alice, cielo por qué estás tan nerviosa? - preguntó Esme que entraba en ese momento en la habitación con una pila de revistas viejas.

- Son Bella y Edward, algo les pasa, sé que algo va mal.- explicó Alice con voz atormentada. Esme dejó las revistas junto a otro montón de libros y revistas y se llevó la mano al corazón.

- Oh, Dios mío. ¿Están bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alterada.

- No lo sabemos, Carlisle está hablando con Bella.- contesté yo subiendo la intensidad de mis ondas de tranquilidad. Esme salió de la habitación directa al despacho de Carlisle y Alice y yo la seguimos. Esme se quedó frente a la enorme puerta de madera al ver que estaba cerrada.

- La puerta está cerrada. No quiere que entremos, ya sabéis lo maniático que es vuestro padre para la privacidad.- murmuró Esme más para ella misma que para nosotros. Si así lo quisiéramos podríamos agudizar el oído y escuchar la conversación pero si Carlisle se había encerrado era porque no quería que escucháramos y si algo infundía Carlisle era sin duda un profundo respeto por lo que esperaríamos a que saliera de su despacho para preguntarle. Alice bufó nerviosa, al parecer mis esfuerzos por tranquilizarla no estaban dando muy buen resultado.

Después de unos minutos Carlisle abrió la puerta con expresión descompuesta. Algo malo había pasado, algo que él no había planeado.

- ¿Carlisle cómo están? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Esme alterada mirando a su marido suplicante.

- ¿Ya sabes por qué no puedo ver el futuro de Bella? - preguntó a su vez Alice igual de alterada que Esme.

- ¿No puedes ver el futuro de Bella? - volvió a preguntar Esme esta vez a Alice.

- ¿Has hablado con Edward? - pregunté yo. Me preocupaba el hecho de que Edward no hubiera contestado al teléfono. Sabía que era imposible que le ocurriera algo pero si le podría haber pasado algo grave a Bella, algo lo suficientemente grave como para que Edward estuviera tan afectado que no pudiera ni siquiera contestar.

Carlisle abrió la boca para responder alguna de las preguntas pero viendo nuestro bombardeo de preguntas volvió a cerrar la boca y respiró hondo. Su pálido rostro parecía serenarse un poco aunque la expresión de preocupación y gravedad seguía pintada en él.

- Vayamos al salón. Allí os lo explicaré todo, no vais a creerlo.- dijo sin más dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban al salón. Alice, Esme y yo le seguimos de cerca ansiosos por saber algo. Las palabras de Carlisle me habían desconcertado, ¿Por qué no podríamos creérnoslo?

Cuando llegamos al salón Rosalie y Emmett que estaban abrazados viendo la televisión nos miraron extrañados, lo más lógico viendo la expresión de nuestros rostros y sobre todo la de Carlisle.

_Rosalie __POV_

- ¿Qué? ¿Habéis vuelto a hacer un boquete en la pared vosotros dos? - preguntó Emmett con su usual tono socarrón antes de reír abiertamente.

Alice y Jasper semidesnudos y con el típico aspecto post-sexo ignoraron por completo el comentario de Emmett, ni siquiera gruñeron. Sus rostros al igual que el de Esme parecían demasiado preocupados, intranquilos por algo. La expresión de Carlisle iba más allá de la preocupación, parecía concentrado en algo profundamente, algo realmente importante. Nadie se ponía así cuando alguno de nosotros rompíamos la pared en una muestra de afecto demasiado fogosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Carlisle? ¿A qué vienen esa caras?- pregunté con tono serio. Llevaba viviendo en esa familia casi un siglo, y sabía perfectamente que algo malo había pasado.

- Sentaos, por favor.- pidió Carlisle y solo esa palabra nos puso a todos alerta. Emmett dejó de reír abruptamente y apagó el televisor mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sofá. Alice, Esme y Jasper también se sentaron junto a nosotros en el sofá blanco, Carlisle lo hizo en una butaca frente al sofá.

- Esto no es fácil de explicar y mucho menos de creer y asimilar así que necesito que tengáis la mente abierta.- empezó Carlisle confundiéndonos más de lo que ya lo estábamos.

- ¿Mente abierta? ¿Vamos a hacer una orgía o qué? - bromeó Emmett agitando la cabeza.

- Eres un idiota ¿Quieres parar ya? - gruñó Alice golpeando el hombro de Emmett quien viendo que el ambiente seguía igual de tenso se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a contarnos Carlisle era más importante de lo que creía.

- Cómo sabéis Edward y Bella están de luna de miel… - empezó Carlisle entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y apoyándolas sobre su regazo.

Lo sabía. Bella tenía que estar metida en esto. ¿Quién si no iba a perturbar la perfecta armonía de la casa Cullen? Bella, solo ella. Desde que había llegado a esta familia no había causado más que problemas. Lo cierto es que durante los últimos días había llegado a creer que Bella había sido algo bueno para nosotros, al fin y al cabo había hecho feliz a Edward, se habían casado. Pero estaba claro que la humana no dejaría nunca de traernos problemas.

- Bella ha estado sintiéndose rara desde hace unos días y creo… estoy prácticamente seguro de que Bella está… - Carlisle miró al suelo durante un segundo y después volvió a centrar su mirada en nosotros…- embarazada.

Se escucharon varios jadeos de sorpresa y algún que otro corte de respiración, después en la habitación se hizo un profundo e incómodo silencio, nadie decía nada porque nadie podía decir nada. Mi mente analizó la última palabra recitada por Carlisle, buscando el fallo, el error porque definitivamente yo no había escuchado bien. No. No había esperado algo como esto, porque simplemente era imposible.

- Es increíble, nunca imaginé que Bella pudiera hacer tal cosa. ¿De quién es el niño, de ese chico, el lobo?- aventuró Jasper con expresión consternada.

- ¡No! Bella jamás le haría eso a Edward. Ella no es así. – dijo Alice ofendida mirando Jasper enfadada, defendiendo a Bella.

- No me habéis entendido. Edward ha dejado embarazada a Bella.- aclaró Carlisle. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¿Qué? - la grave voz de Emmett presa de la confusión y la sorpresa fue la primera en reaccionar.

- No sé de qué demonios va todo esto, pero no tiene ninguna gracia.- escupí con voz afilada. La confusión había dado paso a la furia y al enfado. Podía soportar las bromas de Emmett o de cualquier otro y sobre cualquier tema, de hecho podía soportar cualquier cosa menos una, solo una y esa cosa era justo lo que acababa de nombrar Carlisle y no permitiría que se bromeara con eso, era superior a mí.

- Rosalie, entiendo perfectamente que te cueste creerlo, pero no es ninguna broma. Bella está embarazada de Edward.- insistió Carlisle.

- Es imposible.- susurró Esme en voz baja con la mirada perdida.

- Eso es lo que yo creía hace diez minutos, pero los síntomas de Bella son muy claros. Vómitos, mareos, hambre a todas horas, trastorno del sueño, cambios bruscos de humor, lloros… está embarazada.

- ¡No! Basta, esto no es… ¡no! - no me di cuenta de que me había puesto de pie y estaba gritando, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis manos estaban apretadas en puños.

- Rose… - me llamó Emmett levantándose y abrazándome por la espalda.

- No es posible, no es posible. Porque si lo fuera te aseguro que yo tendría un bebé ahora y no lo tengo. No lo tengo, porque no puedo, porque no es posible, no es posible así que no me digas que está embarazada porque no es posible. No lo es, ni lo será nunca, jamás tendré un bebé, aunque yo lo quiera, nunca habrá un bebé, nunca.-mi voz se rompió al final y las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo, como si realmente fuera una débil humana. Emmett soportó el peso de mi cuerpo, estrechándome contra su pecho.

- Cálmate, estoy aquí, cálmate Rose, cálmate mi amor.- susurró Emmett en mi oído frotando sus manos por mis brazos. Cerré los ojos y escondí la cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo, su olor… él era el único capaz de calmarme cuando estaba nerviosa, el único capaz de darme aliento cuando ya no lo tenía y sobretodo el único capaz de hacerme sentir realizada cuando me faltaba lo más importante, aquello por y para lo que había nacido, un hijo, mi hijo.

Me senté en el sofá sin soltar el abrazo de Emmett, que parecía ser lo único que me mantenía equilibrada en ese momento. El silenció se apoderó de nuevo de la habitación durante unos minutos.

- Sé que esta noticia es difícil de aceptar, siempre hemos creído que la idea de concepción de otra criatura era algo más que imposible para los de nuestra especie y esto nos ha sorprendido a todos, Edward y Bella son los primeros sorprendidos con todo esto. Desconozco cómo y por qué ha sucedido pero lo más importante ahora es la salud de Bella. He hablado con Edward y cogerán el primer avión de vuelta que salga del aeropuerto. No podemos arriesgarnos a que pase más tiempo, la criatura se desarrolla más deprisa de lo normal y debemos interrumpir el embarazo lo antes posible… - la voz de Carlisle sonó concentrada, lo tenía todo planeado y estructurado, estaba preparado, siempre lo estaba.

- ¿Abortará? - mi voz más alta de lo intencionado estaba teñida de incredulidad. Ni siquiera podía asimilar el hecho del embarazo pero abortar… eso sí que no lo aceptaría.

- Rosalie, tú más que nadie sabes que estoy totalmente en contra del aborto pero…

- Estás en contra pero vas a matar a tu nieto… - murmuré con voz ácida y mirando fijamente a Carlisle. Contemplé como cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza, cuando volvió a alzarla su rostro estaba descompuesto. A Carlisle le gustaban los niños, disfrutaba ayudando en la sección de pediatría del hospital y la idea de matar a un bebé inocente, a un bebe de su familia, a su nieto debería de resultarle dolorosa, entonces… ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

- ¿Pero es necesario? La interrupción del embarazo es una medida extrema, tal vez haya alguna manera de controlar la salud de Bella sin matar a una criatura inocente.- apuntilló Esme quien tenía los ojos llorosos, pues Esme la maternal y cariñosa Esme sabía muy bien lo que era no poder tener un bebé en tus brazos por mucho que lo ansiases y matar al único niño que podría nacer en esta familia simplemente era una aberración.

- El riesgo es demasiado alto, no conocemos nada de este embarazo, podría resultar letal para Bella, y Edward no está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida de ese modo. Ellos han decido interrumpir el embarazo y es lo que haré - explicó Carlisle, directo, cortante. Por supuesto que Edward no arriesgaría la vida de Bella, si por él fuera secuestraría a su esposa y la mantendría encerrada en una habitación de seguridad, la diferencia es que ahora la paranoia de mi hermano mataría a un bebé inocente.

- No tienen derecho a elegir si matarlo o no. -contraataqué con voz contenida.

- Tienen todo el derecho del mundo, Rose. Ellos son los padres, es su hijo.- repuso Alice con voz calmada. A Alice tampoco le importaba en absoluto que mataran al bebé, siempre y cuando no le pasara nada a su querida Bella. Pero para mi desgracia tenía razón, aunque me doliera ese bebé era su hijo y de nadie más, solo ellos podían decidir. La impotencia y la rabia corrieron por mis venas secas, desestabilizándome, pero esta vez no me enfadé, no fue furia lo que sentí, sino una profunda tristeza.

- Es tan injusto.- susurré en voz muy baja, más para mí que para ningún otro. Mi voz se ahogó y si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. Emmett me abrazó pero yo necesitaba estar sola. Me solté de su abrazo y salí del salón hasta mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y hundí la cabeza en las almohadas.

Era tan injusto. Yo daría mi vida por ese niño, no me importaría en absoluto cuanto riesgo supusiera eso para mi vida, yo lo tendría, continuaría con el embarazo y lo tendría. Tendría a ese bebé, lo cuidaría, lo alimentaría, y lo amaría tanto… Era tan injusto que fueran ellos a quienes se les brindara la oportunidad de ser padres, y la desperdiciaran. Yo no la desperdiciaría, Emmett y yo seríamos padres, unos padres felices y dedicados. Emmett jugaría con ellos, los mimaría y querría y yo los adoraría por encima de cualquier otra cosa, querría con todo mi ser a unos niños rubios con hoyuelos al sonreír, a nuestros hijos, a mis hijos…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé allí encerrada, sin moverme, sin siquiera respirar. Afuera oía ruidos y supuse con pesar que estaban preparando la vuelta de Edward y Bella. Emmett no entró en la habitación en ningún momento, me conocía muy bien y sabía que quería y necesitaba estar sola. No había nadie que me conociera como él. Pasó más tiempo y estaba empezando a aceptarlo. Dentro de unas semanas todo seguiría como si ese niño jamás hubiera existido, Edward y Bella vivirían con las conciencias tranquilas sin remordimientos por haber matado a su propio hijo pero yo sí los tendría, porque ¿de qué me servía ser vampira, ser fuerte e indestructible si ni siquiera podía proteger a un bebé inocente? Desgraciadamente sabía muy bien que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. La decisión estaba tomada y nadie arriesgaría la vida de la frágil y delicada humana Bella, ni se arriesgarían a que Edward volviera a Italia si Bella realmente muriera y él decidiera suicidarse como el perfecto Romeo que en realidad era. Yo no podía evitarlo, pero al menos me encargaría personalmente de que ese niño no sufriera más de lo necesario.

Me levanté decidida de la cama y peiné mis cabellos con mis dedos, colocando unos cuantos mechones tras mi oreja. Salí con paso firme de la habitación, escuché las voces de Alice, Jasper y Emmett hablando en el salón. Pude oler a Esme en la cocina y a Carlisle en el despacho, perfecto, estaba solo. Caminé hacia el despacho de Carlisle, golpeando el suelo con la fina punta de mis tacones, avisándole de que iba a entrar a pesar de que mi olor ya debería de haberle advertido de mi inminente entrada. Me paré frente a la puerta cerrada y golpeé la superficie de esta con mis nudillos ligeramente.

- Adelante, Rosalie.- escuché la voz de Carlisle al otro lado de la puerta. Casi sonreí por la manera en que pronunció mi nombre, apostaría lo que fuera a que hoy no tenía más ganas de hablar conmigo al menos en lo que quedaba de día.

- Carlisle,- le saludé cordialmente cruzando la puerta. El despacho había cambiado, los antiguos y ostentosos muebles de madera caoba habían sido cambiados por el mobiliario de una habitación de hospital, o más bien de una sala ginecológica a juzgar por los estribos de metal al final de la camilla. Carlisle estaba ordenando unos cuantos instrumentos sobre una bandeja de metal cubierta por un papel azul. Tuve que cerrar los ojos al ver como sacaba un bisturí de su funda y lo colocaba sobre la bandeja. ¿Mataría con eso al bebé? ¿Tendría que cortarlo en pedazos para poder sacarlo del cuerpo de su madre? Mi estómago se retorció y de haber sido humana hubiera vomitado irremediablemente sobre el suelo.

- ¿Deseas algo, Rosalie? Estoy ocupado.- dijo Carlisle, su tono de voz fue amable y cordial, él siempre lo era pero la realidad de sus palabras dejaba muy claro sus intenciones. Me recompuse como pude y alcé la cabeza, mirándole desafiante.

- Seré breve.- contesté.

- Bien, toma asiento.- Carlisle se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio e hizo un gesto para que me sentara en otra de las sillas a su lado. El escritorio estaba escondido tras un biombo de hospital.

- Lo cierto es que vengo a pedirte disculpas por haber descargado mi enfado y frustraciones contigo de alguna forma. Sé muy bien que tú en este asuntó no eres más que un médico que hace lo que le dicen… - dije con voz calmada y serena.

- En realidad Rosalie, soy un padre que intenta ayudar a su familia. Tu hermano y Bella necesitan mi ayuda y yo voy a dársela.- repuso Carlisle con el mismo tono de voz amable y cordial de siempre.

- Lo sé, y está claro que tú no tienes la culpa de esa decisión ni de lo que va a pasar en esta habitación dentro de unas horas.- dije dejando muy claro que la culpa y la responsabilidad eran solo de Edward y Bella.- Y por eso te pido perdón por haberte hablado de ese modo antes. Supongo que esto me supera.- admití intentado mostrarme firme. Carlisle se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta mí. Una de sus manos se colocó en mi hombro.

- Sé lo duro que es esto para ti, Esme también está destrozada pero debemos hacerlo, es lo correcto.- dijo apretando mi hombro.

- Nunca voy a poder estar de acuerdo con esa decisión pero supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es aceptarla.- murmuré.

- Esa es una sabia y madura decisión por tu parte hija mía, estoy orgulloso de ti.- alabó Carlisle dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero necesito saber algo, porque si no, siento que no voy a poder perdonármelo nunca, a pesar de que no sea culpa mía, sino de ellos.- mi voz se hizo muy dura al final, quizá jamás lograría perdonar a Edward y a Bella por esto, tal vez los odiaría eternamente por lo que iban a hacer.

- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

- ¿Cómo será el aborto? - pregunté decidida. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba asegurarme de que el bebé no iba a sufrir. Carlisle suspiró.

- Todavía no sabemos cuánto tiempo de gestación tiene el feto, así que lo primero será hacerle unas cuantas pruebas a Bella. No creo que las pastillas abortivas funcionen en este caso pues ya parece estar de más de dos meses así que seguramente debamos introducir una vía a través del conducto vaginal y…

- ¿El bebé sufrirá? - le corté yendo directamente a lo que me interesaba. Me era totalmente indiferente cuan complicado era el aborto y si iba a resultar doloroso o no para Bella. De hecho pensándolo fríamente casi me alegraría de que el aborto fuera un tanto doloroso para ella, no deseaba su muerte, solo un poco de dolor por el crimen que iba cometer. Además no habría peor castigo para Edward que ver a su amada Bella sufriendo un poco, sería un precio mínimo a pagar por querer acabar con la vida de su propio hijo.

- Hay muchas teorías acerca de si los fetos sufren o no durante un aborto. Generalmente se suele decir que cuanto más desarrollado esté más probabilidades hay de que sufra. Lo correcto sería suministrarle anestesia local a Bella, aunque conociendo a Edward querrá que le suministremos la anestesia general para que no esté despierta durante el proceso pues no será agradable, así que supongo que suministrándole una dosis más alta de morfina quizá podamos anestesiar también al feto, no lo sé.

- No permitas que sufra, por favor. - pedí en un susurro.

- Todavía no sé cómo, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no sufra.- prometió Carlisle.

- Gracias.- contesté con la mirada en el suelo. Ya estaba, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por esa pequeña personita, nada más, para mi desgracia.

Me levanté de la silla y con un asentimiento de cabeza me dirigí hacia la puerta pero Carlisle agarró mi muñeca reteniéndome y se acercó y me rodeó con los brazos en un abrazo paternal. Increíblemente necesitaba ese abrazo más de lo que creía y se lo devolví gustosa.

- Hija ya sabes que si por mi fuera, ya os habría embarazado a ti y a tu madre, con el permiso de Emmett claro.- dijo sonriendo. No puede evitar reír por su comentario.-Pero por desgracia sabes que no puedo.

- Sí, lo sé.- contesté.- Y estoy empezando a aceptarlo.

De repente sonó un teléfono móvil. Carlisle cogió el pequeño aparato inalámbrico antes de un segundo y se lo apretó contra su oreja.

- ¿Edward, ya habéis salido de la Isla? - preguntó Carlisle al reconocer el número.

_- No, Carlisle. Bella... ella quiere tener a esa cosa, yo he intentado convencerla pero no quería, se ha puesto muy nerviosa, se ha alterado y yo... - _la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea sonó rota, estaba demasiado alterado.

Entre las palabras aceleradas de mi hermano pude identificar algo que me dejó paralizada. ''Ella quiere tener a esa cosa…'' Bella deseaba tener al bebé, no quería matarlo.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Fin del __Flashback__-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

- … En ese momento me di cuenta de que no eras la persona que yo creía que eras. Siempre me habías parecido una adolescente caprichosa enamorado del chico guapo de la escuela, fascinada con la idea de ser hermosa e inmortal. Entiéndeme, yo haría cualquier cosa por ser humana y llegas tú, con toda una vida por delante, dispuesta a darlo todo solo por convertirte en un monstruo vacío y congelado en el tiempo. Pero no es así. Estaba equivocada, eres mucho más que eso. Por una vez, le plantaste cara a mi hermano y luchaste por tu hijo, y mírate, arriesgando tu vida por la de otro. Siento haberte juzgado mal y lamento haberme comportado como una maldita zorra contigo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante jamás volveré a comportarte como una bruja contigo. Y sé que es demasiado pedir y que estás en todo tu derecho a negarte pero, espero que desde ahora en adelante me veas como la cuñada simpática y no la odiosa hermana de tu marido. Ah, y sé qué prefieres a Alice, Esme, Carlisle o incluso a Emmett pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, ayuda con el bebé o simplemente alguien que te ayude con algo pues… estaré encantada de ayudarte.- Rosalie había bajado la mirada e incluso parecía algo avergonzada, al fin y al cabo era Rosalie. Su orgullo era mayor que el de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory juntas pero ahora parecía sincera y arrepentida.

- Rosalie yo… no sé qué decir…- admití ruborizada alzando las cejas. Jamás en mi vida me había imaginado algo como esto. Rosalie disculpándose, ¡conmigo!

- Sí, lo sé. No suelo decir estas cosas a menudo, pero a diferencia de lo que piensan muchos yo también sé pedir disculpas cuando me equivoco. Aunque eso suceda en muy pocas ocasiones.- contestó cruzando sus tobillos sobre la cama. –Bueno, ¿qué te parece un simple: de acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas de ahora en adelante nos llevaremos bien?

- De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas de ahora en adelante nos llevaremos bien.- dije repitiendo sus palabras. Rosalie sonrió triunfante apartándose unos mechones rubios del hombro.

- ¡Auch! - no pude evitar quejarme cuando sentí otra fuerte patada en el centro de mi vientre.

- ¿Te ha dado una patada? - preguntó Rosalie curiosa dándose media vuelta y quedándose justo frente a mí.

- Sí, está inquieto.- comenté acariciando allí donde el bebé me había golpeado. Mi cuñada se mordió el labio inferior y miró fijamente mi vientre con una mirada extraña, soñadora.

- ¿Puedo?- su pregunta sonó más como un ruego, un bajo susurro. Su mano se alzó deseosa por acariciar mi vientre.

- Mm… Sí, claro - asentí sorprendida por su pregunta. Rosalie posó su mano en mi vientre, muy despacio, disfrutando del momento. El bebé dio otra patada, afortunadamente una más floja que la anterior. – Ah, lo he sentido. Ha dado otra patada.

- Sí, le gusta que lo acaricien.- aventuré sonriendo. Rosalie tenía una extraña expresión en el rosto. Estaba emocionada, entusiasmada. Comprendí lo mucho que Rosalie desearía estar en mi lugar, y la compadecí por no poder tener aquello que yo tanto amaba. Resultaba absurdo pues hace tres semanas yo no deseaba esto pero ahora, la idea de no poder sentir aquella sensación, de no poder sentir a mi bebé, me parecía una tortura.

- Por favor, prométeme que algún día dejarás que Emmett y yo lo llevemos al parque y presumamos de sobrino.- pidió sin apartar la vista de mi vientre.

- Eso está hecho.- contesté sonriendo.

- Madre mía. Jamás pensé que mis ojos llegarían a ver semejante escena. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó Emmett que había entrado de repente a la habitación. El enorme vampiro nos miraba pasmado con las manos en su cintura.

- Ahora nos llevamos bien.- contestó Rosalie sacándole la lengua juguetonamente a su esposo quien rió socarrón.

- Ya era hora.- comentó acercándose a nosotras y sentándose a los pies de la cama junto a mis piernas.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a un Edward descompuesto, roto. A su lado Carlisle también tenía una expresión de seriedad y gravedad.

- Edward…- le llamé incapaz de decir nada más. Mi querido esposo levantó la mirada y sus ojos dorados mostraron todo lo que estaba intentando ocultar: preocupación, tristeza, dolor, ansiedad, angustia. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía y fue como si me apretaran el pecho, impidiéndome respirar.

Carlisle les mandó una mirada a Emmett y Rosalie que se levantaron si decir nada y con una última mirada de preocupación salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?- pregunté con un hilo de voz. Mi voz se rompió al final. Edward negó con la cabeza y su rostro se transformó en una expresión de falsa serenidad, no era más que una máscara para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Edward, Bella merece saber la verdad. Ella es la principal afectada.- dijo Carlisle con tono serio, autoritario, aunque a mis oídos no sonó más que como un consejo. Edward suspiró cerrando los ojos y la máscara de serenidad se disolvió volviendo a mostrar su expresión desolada. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado, sus manos cogieron una de las mías y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Quise volver a preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba pero no encontraba mi voz.

- Está habiendo complicaciones Bella, todo se ha complicado.- su voz fue un susurro roto, intentado sonar tranquilizador pero causo el efecto contrario en mí.

La angustia aplastó mi pecho y sentí como todas las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo. Algo iba mal, irremediablemente mal.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo. Para compensar lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar he hecho el capítulo más largo de lo normal (23 páginas de Word y 10.800 palabras) Como habréis podido apreciar he hecho una especie de Flashback, es el primero que hago así que espero que haya sido mínimamente aceptable. Me pareció que estaría bien mostrar cómo se tomaron los Cullen la inesperada noticia del embarazo. <strong>

**Mis queridas lectoras, os habréis podido dar cuenta de las enormes y muchas faltas de ortografía que cometo. Lo siento muchísimo y es por eso que pido una Beta. Creo que es la mejor solución para mejorar la calidad de mis fics. Así que si alguien está interesada en betearme que se ponga en contacto conmigo, le estaré eternamente agradecida =) (Gracias Amy por tu crítica constructiva)**

**Respecto a algunas preguntas que me habéis hecho en los reviews: Sí, Jacob aparece en el fic aunque solo aparecerá en un par de capítulos (Lo siento Team Jacob, pero yo soy Team Edward hasta la medula XD) Los Vulturis también aparecerán en la historia. Sé que el summary no coincide demasiado con el fic, pero soy realmente mala escribiendo resúmenes. (Creo que ya están todas las preguntas, si me he dejado alguna hacédmelo saber)**

**Bueno me despido hasta el próximo y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, sois geniales. Hacedme saber vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo, puesto que esa es la única motivación que tengo a la hora de escribir el fic y la única manera de saber que os parece.**

**Un beso enorme y… ¡Chicas solo quedan 34 días para Amanecer! ¡Qué emoción!**

**-Miss Sands-**


	9. Debí habertelo Contado

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias a mi nueva y recién estrenada beta, Libezzy por hacer que mi fic vaya a dejar de tener esas enormes faltas de ortografía que cometo en muchas ocasiones.**

* * *

><p><span>Debí habertelo contando<span>

_Bella __POV_

Sí, definitivamente todo se había complicado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habíamos vuelto de nuestra increíble y maravillosa Luna de Miel en la Isla Esme y tres días desde que Carlisle tuvo los resultados de esos malditos análisis de sangre y desde entonces Emmett no había vuelto a bromear, Rosalie no había hecho un solo comentario hacia nada ni nadie, Esme llevaba días sin tararear canciones alegres inconscientemente, Carlisle no había salido de su despacho ni un solo momento a menos que Edward lo llamara por algo referente a mi estado de salud y Edward… Edward simplemente no había vuelto a sonreír, cubriendo su rostro con aquella horrible y conocida máscara de falsa serenidad fingida. Por dentro Edward, mi Edward… estaba destrozado y yo lo sabía, por mucho que luchara por esconderlo.

Aquellos análisis habían descubierto muchas cosas, y desde entonces todo había caído en picado.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Flashback-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

- ¿Qué es lo que se ha complicado?- pregunté, aunque más bien fue una súplica. La angustia me estaba matando, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Edward parecía incapaz de hablar y Carlisle viendo las dificultades de su hijo para contestarme dio un paso hacía la cama y me miró compasivamente.

- Los análisis han desvelado que tu estado de salud no es nada bueno, Bella.- contestó Carlisle con voz seria.

No dije nada, ni siquiera cambié la expresión de mi rostro, seguía demasiado aturdida y consternada para hacer algo de eso. Seguía esperando una respuesta más precisa, ¿Le pasaría algo malo a mi bebé? Eso era lo único que me importaba realmente en todo esto. Al ver que no decía nada, Carlisle continuó.

- Tienes anemia en un estado muy avanzado, he revisado tu historial y tus pasados análisis pero no hay indicios de anemia ni nada parecido por lo que esta se ha desarrollado en tan solo un par de semanas, lo cual es realmente alarmante. Has perdido mucho peso en las últimas semanas y dado el grado de desarrollo de tu embarazo deberías haber aumentado tu peso entre cuatro y seis kilos, sin embargo has perdido dos. Creemos que la principal razón se debe a las constantes nauseas, le he preguntado a Edward y me ha confirmado que no has conseguido mantener nada en tu estomago desde hace una semana y eso es grave, muy grave. Por ese motivo tus defensas han bajado así como todas las energías de tu cuerpo en general, te estás debilitando mucho y además a una velocidad muy alta, si no conseguimos que comas y que las nauseas se reduzcan casi hasta desaparecer dentro de un par de días vas a estar tan débil que no vas a tener fuerzas ni para hablar.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación durante unos minutos. Yo intentaba asimilar todo lo que Carlisle me había dicho: Era anémica, había perdido peso en lugar de ganarlo y si seguía vomitando me quedaría tan débil que no podría moverme.

De acuerdo.

¿Y dónde me dejaba eso? ¿El bebé estaba en peligro? ¿Lo perdería?

- ¿Pero el bebé está bien? ¿Le pasará algo malo?- pregunté con voz ahogada cuando logré asumirlo todo.

- Comes pero vomitas antes de que tu cuerpo pueda si quiera asimilar los alimentos. Bella te estás muriendo de hambre, y el bebé está muriendo contigo.- la voz de Edward se paró al final pero la fuerza con la que había empezado a hablar me asustó. Era como si se hubiera estado martirizando mentalmente con eso durante horas y ahora lo hubiera dejado salir de golpe, siendo totalmente directo.

Me quedé paralizada. Mi bebé se estaba muriendo, mi bebito, mi pequeño niño moriría.

De repente fue como si todo se congelara, como si el tiempo se parara. Un horrible silencio inundó la estancia y solo fui capaz de escuchar el latido desbocado de mi corazón. Mi vista se volvió borrosa y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos, seguía tumbada en la cama de Edward, quien sostenía mi mano preocupada y acariciaba mi cabeza cariñosamente. Carlisle estaba a mi otro lado con uno de esos aparatos que utilizaban los medico para medir la tensión arterial.

- Bella, mi amor…- me llamó Edward mirándome preocupado y examinándome con la mirada.

- Edward,- susurré parpadeando confusa. Mi cabeza dolía y me sentía mareada.- Estoy mareada…

- Has sufrido una bajada de tensión y te has desmayado. Por eso estás mareada.- explicó Carlisle guardando el aparato en su maletín negro. Volví a buscar la mirada de Edward, lo necesitaba.

Edward se inclinó para besar mi mano y mi frente, la pena y la tristeza seguían predominado en las facciones de su rostro perfecto y recordé lo que había pasado antes de que me desmayara. El dolor y la angustia llegaron a mi pecho, y supe que jamás me habían abandonado. Jamás podría vivir feliz y en paz, con Edward y con mi hijo, sin problemas, sin dramas, sin dolor. Pero me negaba a perder a mi hijo, simplemente no podía perderlo, no podía.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunté con voz ahogada. Edward alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con pesar.

- Lo primero será que vas a hacer reposo absoluto, no me refiero solo a que no vayas a caminar sino que no vas a moverte de la cama a menos que sea para ir al baño o alguna urgencia. No vas a hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, debes descansar lo máximo posible. Probaremos que comidas puedes comer y cuáles no, empezáremos con cosas suaves que sean fáciles de ingerir para tu cuerpo y veremos si conseguimos que así tu cuerpo acepte algo de alimento, aunque sea poco, pero… tienes que comer algo. Si vemos que no logras mantener ningún alimento en tu estomago como está pasando ahora, Carlisle te pondrá unas vías intravenosas con suero para evitar que te debilites demasiado. Y si eso no funciona…

- Funcionará.- aseguré sabiendo cual era el final de la frase_. "Si eso no funciona, tú y el bebé moriréis"_

Edward asintió con la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa triste o más bien lo intentó, porque la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos que seguían apenados. Moví mi mano haciéndole un gesto para que se tumbara conmigo, a mi lado. Edward hizo lo que le pedí y me abrazó, me acurruqué en su pecho y cerré los ojos queriendo despertar de esta pesadilla. Edward pasó un brazo por mi vientre y dejó allí su mano. Suspiré aliviada, sabiendo que el amor que Edward sentía por nuestro hijo no había disminuido ni cambiado con esta horrible noticia.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Fin del Flashback-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

Me removí en la estrecha e incómoda camilla, logrando que uno de los tubos transparentes enganchados a mi brazo izquierdo pinchara al clavarme la aguja con la que este se conectaba a mi cuerpo.

- Bella cuidado, te harás daño. No debes moverte.- el murmulló de Edward me hizo levantar la mirada topándome con sus ojos topacio mirándome con tristeza. Edward rehuyó mi mirada no queriendo mostrarme su dolor y se movió por la habitación nerviosamente buscando algo. Finalmente cogió una manta y cubrió mi cuerpo, arropándome con cuidado. Se inclinó y posó sus labios en mi frente, besándome con tanta delicadeza como si fuera de cristal.

- Te quiero.- susurré demasiado rápido para sonar normal. Fue casi un impulso desesperado por hacerle reaccionar, por hacer que dejara de mirarme con toda esa tristeza acumulada en sus hermosos y ahora apenados ojos topacio. Deseaba que riera de nuevo, que bromeara acerca de la primera palabra que pronunciaría nuestro pequeño o a qué edad aprendería a andar por primera vez. Deseaba discutir con él sobre todas la cosas que podríamos contarle sobre cómo nos conocimos y bromear diciéndole que le contaría incluso las cosas que Edward consideraba inapropiadas. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que volviera a ser el Edward feliz y natural que había sido hasta hacía tres días.

- Y yo corazón, te quiero muchísimo.- sus palabras cargadas de amor solo me hicieron sentir peor. Sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos y luché por no llorar, no frente a él.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Edward y yo agradecí internamente por la distracción. Carlisle seguido por Esme, quien llevaba una bandeja de plata en sus manos repleta de comida, aparecieron por la puerta. Carlisle llevaba su ahora usual expresión de gravedad y seriedad y Esme parecía apenada, como el resto de los Cullen. En cuanto vi como Esme dejaba la bandeja de comida junto a la camilla, la repentina gratitud por que hubieran irrumpido en la habitación cambió un sentimiento de puro fastidio. Carlisle me miró con reproché al ver mi mueca de disgusto mientras observaba la comida.

- Lo he preparado todo con mucho amor, así que tienes que comértelo todo.- me dijo Esme acariciando maternalmente mi cabeza. Le sonreí débilmente y me sentí realmente culpable.

- Lo siento Esme, pero es que no quiero comer nada.- contesté bajando la mirada sabiendo la manera en que Edward me estaría mirando en ese mismo instante. Esme solo me miró con tristeza.

- Bella debes comer algo.- me recordó Carlisle con voz paciente.

- No quiero, no tengo hambre.- repuse como una niña pequeña enfurruñada.

- ¿Te ocupas tú?- preguntó Carlisle dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Edward. Este asintió lentamente y Carlisle y Esme abandonaron la habitación. Cerré los ojos con pesar, sabía lo que venía ahora.

- ¿Has decido matarte de hambre?-me preguntó Edward en tono crítico cargado de enfado. Mi marido era dulce y cariñoso en todo momento pero no cuando se trataba de alimentarme, entonces Edward se dedicaba a reñirme por negarme a comer. No le contesté, no podía. - Te lo pregunto para decirle a Esme que deje de cocinar. La pobre se pasa todo el día cocinando comidas para ti y tú las rechazas sin ni siquiera probarlas.

Eso era jugar sucio, él sabía que me dolía rechazar la comida de Esme.

- Le he dicho muchas veces que no me cociné más pero ella sigue haciéndolo.- repuse con un hilo de voz y con mi mirada todavía gacha.

- Por supuesto que sí, y seguirá cocinando hasta que comas algo. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que tienes que comer? Llevas días sin probar bocado…

- Eso no es cierto, ayer por la noche…- mi voz se fue apagando al ver como la mirada de Edward se estrechaba, furioso.

- Ayer por la noche te bebiste un mísero vaso de agua y porque te obligamos, estabas empezando deshidratarte.- espetó enfadado. Volví a bajar la mirada. En la habitación se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos y después Edward suspiró estirándose de los cabellos nerviosamente.

- Bella, por favor. Sé que por alguna razón tu cuerpo o el del bebé rechaza toda la comida que te damos pero necesitamos probar hasta que topemos con algo que puedas comer. Sé que te resulta desagradable y que es duro pero, por favor, tienes que intentar comer algo.- pidió. Su voz fue una súplica. La parte en que Edward se mostraba duro y enfadado había acabado y ahora intentaba convencerme mediante las súplicas, algo que me hacía más difícil el negarme.

- Edward ya lo he intentado. Comí todo lo que me dijisteis durante tres días y no sirvió para nada, no tengo hambre, me obligáis a comer y solo consigo ponerme a vomitar sin parar.- dije. Mi voz también era lastimera y suplicante. ¿Por qué no entendía que no lograba mantener nada en mi estomagó? Daba igual lo que fuera, carne, pescado o verduras, siempre acababa vomitando.

Durante los tres días posteriores a que Carlisle nos diera los resultados de los análisis y con ellos la horrible noticia de mi mal estado de salud, Edward y Carlisle habían estado dándome comidas suaves aunque nutritivas en un vago intento por hacer que recuperara las fuerzas y no me debilitara más. Desgraciadamente cuando apenas había dado el primer mordisco o me había metido la primera cucharada a la boca ya me entraban las nauseas y con ellas los horribles y odiados vómitos. En tres días vomité más que a lo largo de mis dieciocho años y por eso me había negado rotundamente a comer. Por otro lado ya ni siquiera sentía hambre. Me horrorizaba la idea de volver a sentir aquel sabor amargo y ácido quemando mi garganta, o la manera en que mi estómago se contraía con cada arcada, odiaba el horrible sabor que se quedaba después en mi boca o las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos por la fuerza que hacia al no querer vomitar. Lo había intentado, yo lo había intentado pero no había funcionado y no podía intentarlo más, estaba agotada.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Bella? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Tengo que aceptar que tu cuerpo no es capaz de asimilar ningún alimento y que vas a morirte de hambre? ¿Tengo que hacer caso a los pensamientos de toda la familia y aceptar que voy a perderte? Pues lo siento, pero no puedo. No puedo asimilar el hecho de que voy a perder a mi mujer y a mi hijo, no puedo.- la voz de Edward se rompió al final y dejó caer su cabeza contra mi pecho, ahogando un sollozo contra mi piel. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y le acaricié intentado calmarle. Verlo así me dolía, me partía el alma.

- Edward…- le llamé pero no supe que decirle. No iba a morir, simplemente sabía que no iba morir pero como podía hacer que Edward se sintiera tan seguro como yo de eso.

- Solo te pido que lo intentes, por favor.- suplicó Edward alzando la cabeza y utilizando todo el poder de su mirada en mí. Sabía perfectamente que no podía resistirme a él cuando me miraba de esa forma, cuando me lo pedía así.- Solo una cucharada, si ves que te da angustia paramos, te lo prometo. Pero pruébalo, por favor.

Edward cogió la bandeja de plata y la dejó sobre una mesa auxiliar que había a su izquierda, cogió una cuchara y la sumergió en el bol de sopa. Hice un mohín, de verdad que no quería comer, vomitaría, estaba segura de que lo haría.

-Es caldo de verduras, es muy suave y ligero, ya verás como esto si te sienta bien.- me aseguró poniendo un par de almohadas bajo mi cabeza para que pudiera recostarme. Carlisle estaba empeñado en que si probaba cosas que fueran suaves y ligeras serían más fáciles de aceptar para mi estomago, pero lo cierto es que ni por esas.

Edward alzó la cuchara llena de caldo y le sopló con cuidado de no derramar ni una gota. Me sentía tan inútil, Edward era mis manos, mis pies y mi cuerpo entero. No me dejaba hacer absolutamente nada. Edward acercó la cuchara a mi boca y yo sabiendo que no tenía otra opción la abrí y me bebí el caldo. Lo cierto es que sí que era ligera, prácticamente era agua con un poco de caldo de puerro o algo así. Tragué el caldo mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado y Edward me estudió con la mirada. Yo estaba rezando literalmente y suplicando al cielo que las nauseas no aparecieran, y por la expresión de Edward apostaría lo que fuera a que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Creo… creo que puedo tomarme otra.- titubeé al cabo de un par de minutos. Edward me sonrió emocionado soltando todo el aire de golpe y volvió a llenar la cuchara de sopa.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres esperar un poco más hasta tomar otra?- me preguntó Edward no muy seguro. Esperamos otro par de minutos y entonces mi marido volvió a darme otra cucharada. Esta vez ya estaba preparada para el insípido sabor y la tragué sin problemas. Edward ya iba a volver a volver a llenar la cuchara cuando sentí un retortijón en el estomago.

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Las nauseas revolvieron mi estomago y sentí la primera arcada golpeado mi garganta. Me incliné hacia un lado de la camilla agachando la cabeza justo en el mismo instante en que Edward dejaba la cuchara a un lado y cogía la palancana que estaba preparada bajo la camilla y la colocaba bajo mi mentón. Vomité violentamente, con mi cuerpo temblando completamente, gimoteando cada vez que mi estomago se contraía dolorosamente y varias lágrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos por el esfuerzo. Mis manos buscaron a Edward pues todo lo que podía ver era el fondo de la palancana ahora manchado por mi propio vomito. Mis manos se aferraron a su brazo y camisa, pidiéndole ayuda, pidiéndole en silencio que hiciese algo para que dejara de vomitar. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, las nauseas desaparecieron y mi estomago dejó de retorcerse.

- No me obligues a comer más, por favor, ya no más, ya no más.-supliqué entre lágrimas. Edward dejó la palancana en el suelo y me acunó entre sus brazos, abrazándome y obligándome a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Tranquila, tranquila, shh…, ya está, cariño, ya está.- sus susurros y su mano frotando mi espalda me tranquilizaron y me dejaron en un completo estado de serenidad y relajación. Edward me dejó sobre la camilla delicadamente y me volvió a cubrir con una sábana. Quitó una de las almohadas tras mi cabeza, y besó mis parpados obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba exhausta, vomitar siempre me dejaba sin energías, desmadejada como una muñeca de trapo.

La conocida sensación de presión en mi bajo vientre me quitó los últimos vestigios de sueño. Parpadeé varias veces pero mis ojos se acostumbraron rápido a la penumbra de la habitación, tan solo una lámpara de mesa que estaba sobre el escritorio de Carlisle alumbraba tenuemente su despacho. Busqué la figura de Edward en la oscuridad. Lo encontré a mi lado, contemplándome en silencio.

- Ya te has despertado.- murmuró acariciando mi mejilla con uno de sus suaves y gélidos dedos.

- Necesito ir al baño.- confesé. Edward se inclinó para besarme levemente y después me alzó en sus brazos. Iba a recordarle que tenía que quitarme las vías del brazo primero, pero me di cuenta de que ya no había ningún cable conectado a mi brazo. Contemplé frunciendo el ceño la pequeña banda que cubría la herida donde antes había habido una aguja.

- Se nos ha acabado el suero. Carlisle ha ido al hospital a por más.- explicó Edward mientras cruzábamos la puerta el baño.

Mi vampiro perfecto me dejó sobre el suelo, asegurándose de que podía mantenerme en pie sin caerme. Yo me aferré a sus brazos no muy segura de si realmente podría aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo. Edward se ocupó de bajarme los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior mientras yo rodaba los ojos. Podría hacerlo, de hecho mientras Edward me sujetaba yo sería enteramente capaz de bajarme los pantalones y las braguitas pero para mi marido sobre protector y paranoico el hecho de hacer _un esfuerzo como ese _en mi estado era algo peligroso e innecesario. Después de todo este ritual Edward me ayudó a dar un paso hacia atrás para que pudiera sentarme en la taza del váter. Sin esfuerzo alguno, dejé salir aquel molesto líquido que me había estado atormentando y suspiré aliviada. Aunque sentí una vergüenza terrible cuando se escuchó el ruido _del chorrito_ al caer en el fondo del retrete. Si no estuviera débil y mucho más pálida de lo normal ahora me habría ruborizado con intensidad. Alcé la cabeza mandándole una mirada a Edward.

- Oh, perdona.- se disculpó agitando la cabeza y dándose media vuelta para salir de baño.- Avísame cuando hayas terminado.

Una vez sola en el baño, suspiré y hundí la cabeza en mis manos. Y pensar en que había que hacer todo este ritual cada vez que tenía que ir al baño, sin contar el hecho de que con el embarazo tenía ganas de hacer pis cada media hora. Era desesperante. Cuando terminé di un giro demasiado brusco para coger un trozo de papel higiénico. Como resultado una patada más fuerte que cualquiera de las que había recibido antes me hizo apretar la mandíbula para no gritar y no alarmar a Edward. Intentando controlar los jadeos de dolor llevé mis manos hasta mi abultado vientre, subiendo la enorme sudadera gris cortesía de Emmett. Mis ojos se abrieron con horror al ver la piel de mi vientre salpicada con diversas manchas color púrpura. Llevé mi dedo hasta una de ellas y apreté levemente, aparté mi mano cuando sentí el dolor punzante bajo mi piel.

No podía ser, mi vientre estaba lleno de moleduras y hematomas. No quise pensarlo, no quise hacerme a la idea de que había sido mi hijo el que me había hecho aquello. Mi bebé, mi pequeño y dulce bebé me había herido, me había hecho daño. Me quedé mirando mi vientre durante un largo rato, sin moverme, y entonces sentí a mi pequeño moviéndose en mi interior. De forma inconsciente llevé mis brazos hasta mi vientre magullado y lo abracé instintivamente. Me di cuenta de que no me importaba en absoluto si mi hijo me había hecho eso. Él era mi bebé, mi pequeñín, y está segura de que no lo había hecho aposta. Estar allí dentro debía de ser muy claustrofóbico, era normal que diera patadas. Él era fuerte eso era todo, él era un poco más fuerte que los bebés humanos, él era especial, el hijo de Edward, y eso solo hacía que lo quisiera más si cabe.

- ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- la voz de Edward notablemente preocupada junto con dos golpecitos en la puerta me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

- Sí, ya he terminado.- contesté sin necesidad de alzar la voz, sabiendo que él podía escucharme perfectamente.

La puerta se abrió y yo dejé caer la sudadera tapando mi vientre. No supe por qué, simplemente lo hice. Pero me pregunté a mí misma si realmente quería que Edward se enterara de esto. ¿Deseaba hacer pasar a Edward por otra prueba de fuego? ¿Deseaba darle otro motivo para que su amor por nuestro bebé cambiara a odio? Sabía que Edward quería a nuestro hijo, lo sabía pero también sabía que su obsesión por mantenerme a salvo en ocasiones podía hacer que enloqueciese. Internamente temía que volviera a odiarlo, simplemente me aterraba la idea de que Edward pensara que el bebé me estaba haciendo demasiado daño y que por eso lo mejor sería… matarlo. No podía permitirlo, no podría soportarlo. Y por otro lado, tampoco me hacía gracia la idea de hacerle sufrir más, como si el hecho de que me estuviera debilitando hora tras hora no fuera ya suficiente castigo para él. No, estaba decidido. No se lo diría. Lo ocultaría el mayor tiempo posible.

Edward me ayudó ponerme de pie y después de subirme los pantalones y la ropa interior volvió a cogerme en brazos. Supuse que se dirigía de nuevo al despacho de Carlisle para dejarme en esa incomoda y odiada camilla. Estaba cansada de estar ahí.

- ¿Me llevas al salón?- pedí jugueteando distraídamente con uno de los botones de la camisa de Edward. El vampiro paró su avancé y me miró con claro desacuerdo.

- Bella, debes hacer reposo…-comenzó en tono de reproche.

- Por favor, haré reposo en el sofá del salón. Me siento como una enferma atrapada en una habitación de hospital allí dentro.- dije señalando la puerta de madera del despacho de mi suegro. – Por favor…- pedí haciendo un puchero. Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró en un claro gesto de derrota.

- Está bien, pero como vea que te alteras aunque sea solo un poco, volveremos al despacho.- advirtió mirándome fijamente. Asentí sonriendo triunfante. Edward besó el tope de la cabeza y me llevó al salón.

- Hola, Bella.- saludó Emmett. Su falta de efusividad me entristeció. No había rastro de esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando me sonrió ni el usual brillo en sus miradas traviesas. Era como si de algún modo, toda la casa de los Cullen se hubiese sumido en la penumbra desde hacía tres días.

- ¿Bella, cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó Rosalie nada más verme entrar con Edward. Le sonreí a mi ahora amigable cuñada.

- Bien.- contesté simplemente. Edward ladeó la cabeza y pude ver como los músculos de su rostro se tensaban mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Lo cierto es que no estaba bien, ¿pero qué más podía contestar?

Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron en uno de los sofás blancos y Edward me tumbó en otro, obligándome a tumbarme. Apoyé la cabeza en uno de los brazos del sofá y Edward se sentó a mis pies, alzándolos con facilidad y dejándolos sobre su regazo.

Así pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde. En algunos momentos Rosalie y yo hablamos sobre temas sin especial importancia pero que me ayudaron a sentirme un poco más sociable. Durante estos tres días Edward me había tenido totalmente aislada en el despacho de Carlisle, y por lo visto Edward le había dicho a todos que necesitaba estar tranquila ya que solo Carlisle, Edward y en ocasiones Esme cuando me traía algo de comer habían entrado a la habitación. El significado de Edward sobre la palabra reposo a mí se me antojaba más a morir de aburrimiento. Tenía la mano apoyada en mi vientre cuando el bebé empezó a moverse, al principio apenas era notable pero después empezó a darme patadas, algunas verdaderamente fuertes. Las muecas que hacia intentado aguantar el dolor y no gritar no pasaron desapercibidas para Edward.

- ¿Bella cariño, estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?- la voz de Edward denotó un grado de histeria al final. Emmett y Rosalie también centraron su atención en mí, preocupados.

- No,- negué agitando al cabeza.- Solo está un poco inquieto eso es todo.

- ¿Quieres darte un baño? Eso siempre hace que el bebé se relaje.- sugirió Edward. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron ligeramente. Casi había sonreído, casi…

Los baños relajantes que Edward me preparaba con velas, espuma y jabón de vainilla se habían convertido en el mejor momento del día. Era un momento a solas, donde él podía cuidarme y mimarme, todo lo que quisiera. Disfrutaba desvistiéndome, secándome y volviendo a vestir. Se quedaba arrodillado al lado de la bañera contemplándome sumergida en la bañera y llena de espuma. Y yo me sentía bien, viéndolo relajado y sin aquella expresión de dolor que había ocupado su rostro los últimos tres días.

- ¡Sí!- exclamé queriendo volver a vivir uno de esos momentos con él.

- Bien, voy a preparar el baño, ahora vuelvo.- dijo inclinándose para besar mi frente y salir disparado por las escaleras hacia el baño.

Me quedé allí mirando al techo. Rosalie y Emmett discutían acerca de quién era el presentador de las noticias más viejo y yo tenía la sensación que algo se me estaba olvidando. Había algo que había pasado por alto, algo importante.

De repente recordé aquello que se me estaba olvidando. Mi vientre. Los moratones de mi vientre. Si Edward me ayudaba a ducharme me vería desnuda y por lo tanto vería mi vientre y todos los hematomas. Se enteraría de que el bebé me estaba pateando con más fuerza de lo normal. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de no acordarme de las moleduras? Pensé en decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que prefería quedarme en el sofá, pero deseché la idea enseguida. Edward no se lo creería, me conocía y sabía que yo adoraba esos baños tanto o más que él. Miré a mi alrededor desesperada, buscando alguna manera de solucionar el enorme problema que se me había venido encima de pronto.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Rosalie y Emmett que seguían discutiendo. No podía pedirle a Emmett que me ayudara a darme un baño (estaba segura de que tratándose de la personalidad tan liberal de Emmett aceptaría, pero no creo que a Edward le pareciera muy bien) pero a Rosalie sí. Vale, iba sonarle extraño, puesto que hasta hace un par de días Rosalie y yo nos odiábamos pero tal vez, si le decía que hoy me apetecía un poco de privacidad… no sé, ya se me ocurriría algo. Pero de momento tenía que pedirle Rosalie que me ayudara sin que nadie se enterara, sabía que Rosalie sería la única en esta familia capaz de ocultarle algo a Edward referente a mi salud. Rosalie y Edward no se odiaban pero su relación nunca había sido muy estrecha. Ella era la candidata perfecta para ocultarle algo.

- Rosalie…- la llamé sin saber muy bien que decir. Ladeó la cabeza para enfocar su mirada en mí, y con aquel movimiento varios mechones de su cabello rubio salieron de su lugar correspondiente. Mi cuñada peinó su cabello con sus manos mientras me miraba intrigada.

- Dime…-contestó amablemente. Emmett también había enfocado su mirada en mí y me miraba con curiosidad. No podía decirle nada si Emmett estaba delante, él si podía contárselo a Edward.

Miré a Rosalie, a Emmett y otra vez a Rosalie. La vampira rubia entendió perfectamente por qué no podía hablar.

- Emmett, cariño. ¿Me haces un favor? Le cogí los zapatos de Carolina Herrera a Alice el otro día. **(Imagen de los zapatos en mi perfil)** Están en nuestro armario, ¿te importaría volver a dejarlos en su sitio? Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le quitas un par de zapatos.- dijo Rosalie haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Claro, no me apetece ver a Alice desquiciada pegando gritos de un lado para otro. ¿Cómo son los zapatos?- preguntó levantándose del sofá.

- Son abiertos y con tacón. Tienen tiras negras, azules y verdes y una cremallera en el talón. Te será fácil reconocerlos. -explicó Rosalie.

- Madre mía. ¿Pero cuántos pares de zapatos tenéis? No tenéis tantos pies, ¿sabes?- comentó Emmett agitando la cabeza mientras salía del comedor. Rosalie se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

- Tranquila, va a tardar mucho. Jasper rompió esos zapatos sin querer cuando estaba intentado desnudar a Alice para hacerle el… Bueno, dime que es lo que pasa.- dijo Rosalie apresuradamente al darse cuenta de que aquella explicación desvelaba algunas cosas que no quería escuchar.

- Edward no puede enterarse.- susurré en voz muy baja. Rosalie miró hacia arriba, donde se supone que estaba mi marido preparando el baño. Mi cuñada cogió un periódico que estaba sobre la mesa centro y me lo entregó junto a un bolígrafo.

- Oído vampírico.- me recordó señalando su oreja. Casi me había olvidado de ese detalle, Edward podría escucharlo. Cogí el bolígrafo e hice un esfuerzo para que mi caligrafía fuera entendible. Desde que había salido del instituto no había vuelto a coger un solo lápiz, bueno eso no era cierto. Recuerdo que tuve que firmar cuando Edward y yos casamos, aquel pensamiento trajo tantos recuerdos a mi mente. Agité la cabeza e intenté concéntrame. Edward bajaría de un momento a otro y si eso pasaba, estaría metida en un grave problema.

"_Necesito tu ayuda. Edward no puede verme desnuda porque se __enterará__ de algo" _Escribí apresuradamente en el papel.

"_Dime como puedo ayudarte"_ escribió Rosalie volviendo a entregarme el papel y el bolígrafo después.

"_¿Me ayudarías a darme un baño? Edward lo está preparando pero si me ayuda él, verá mi vientre y se enterará. Tienes que ayudarme, por favor" _le devolví a entregar el papel junto con una mirada de súplica. Rosalie era mi única esperanza, si ella no me ayudaba estaba perdida.

"_De acuerdo, te ayudaré. No hay problema. Pero más te vale que cuando estemos solas me expliques por qué mi hermano no puede ver tu vientre. ¿Es algo relacionado con el bebe?"_

Iba a escribir la respuesta a su pregunta cuando Rosalie me arrebató el papel de las manos y lo lanzó a la chimenea encendida que había en el fondo de la habitación. Las llamas de fuego engulleron el trozo de papel convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

- ¿Viene?- pregunté nerviosamente.

- Sí.- contestó Rosalie acomodándose en el sofá.

- ¿Sí, qué?- preguntó Edward entrando en el salón.

- Bella me estaba preguntando si podía llamarme Rose, y yo le he dicho que sí. Me gusta mi nombre pero es demasiado largo.- contestó Rosalie alzando su mano izquierda y examinado una de sus uñas distraídamente. Aquella vampira era la reina de la improvisación y la mentira.

- Bella, ya he preparado el baño. Vamos.- susurró Edward cerca de mi oído pasando sus brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo para llevarme en volandas. Le mandé una mirada de pánico a Rosalie.

- Edward,- le llamó su hermana levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta nosotros.- no te preocupes, yo ayudaré a Bella a bañarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward bajando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño extrañado. Su mirada buscó la mía y yo la rehuí. No sabía mentir, era pésima mintiendo, me descubriría.

- Pues porque apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntas desde que volvisteis. Ahora que hemos empezado a llevarnos bien, queremos pasar más tiempo juntas, hablar de ropita de bebé, pañales, biberones, esas cosas.- explicó Rosalie con total naturalidad. Lo dijo de una manera tan convincente que casi me lo creo hasta yo. Edward abrió la boca para rechistar, él no parecía habérselo creído tan fácilmente.- Además qué hay de malo en que quiera ayudar a tu mujer. Seguro que si fuera Alice quien te lo dijera no te extrañaría tanto.

- Sí es cierto, no me extrañaría tanto porque Bella y Alice son a-m-i-g-a-s.- dijo Edward separando las letras de la última palabra. Rosalie bufó por el escepticismo de Edward. Emmett era mucho más fácil de engañar que él.

- Bueno, Bella y yo estamos tratando de hacernos amigas también.- dijo Rosalie que viendo que no lograba convencer a Edward se puso frente a mí y me cogió en brazos antes de que su hermano pudiera si quiera parpadear.- ¡Ya me he cansado de ser la oveja negra de la familia!

Para cuando dijo eso ya habíamos subido al segundo piso y estábamos en el baño. Rosalie cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

- Listo- dijo orgullosa de sí misma. Me ayudó a sentarme en la silla frente al tocador y puso sus manos en sus caderas. Esperando.- Podemos hablar tranquilas, Edward está en el jardín con Esme, desde aquí no nos escucha. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora tú.- dijo Rosalie siendo totalmente directa con sus palabras.

Sabía a lo que se refería, quería que le mostrara mi vientre. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Rosalie, pero a ella le encantaban los bebés, si había alguien en esta familia que no iba a juzgar a mi hijo por hacerme daño, esa era sin duda Rosalie. De un tirón levanté mi sudadera mostrando mi vientre magullado. Rosalie dio un paso hacia mí y se arrodilló frente a mí, poniendo su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre. Alzó una de sus pálidas y elegantes manos y la llevó hasta mi vientre. Rozó su dedo en uno de los moretones y el contacto fue como el de una pluma helada.

- Vaya...- susurró sin dejar de mirar mi vientre. -¿Ha sido el bebé?

- Sí, es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.- contesté con un hilo de voz.

- Bueno, está claro que es un bebé medio vampiro, es normal que tenga más fuerza que un bebé humano. Pobrecito, seguro que lo ha hecho sin querer.- murmuró restándole importancia mientras se levantaba y cogía una toalla lista para ayudarme a bañarme.

La reacción de Rosalie me sentó realmente bien. Eso era justamente lo que yo pensaba. Sí, sin duda podía confiar en Rosalie.

A pesar de lo que pensé en un principio, que Rosalie me ayudara a bañarme resultó más sencillo de lo que creía. Mi cuñada se comportaba de una manera muy natural, como si me ayudara casi a diario. Ni si quiera me sentí avergonzada cuando me ayudó a desnudarme ni a vestirme. Increíblemente pasar tiempo con Rosalie se estaba volviendo algo muy agradable. Desde que toda la familia se enteró de los resultados de los análisis todo había girado en torno a mi estado de salud. Carlisle solo hablaba de mis deficiencias nutricionales, Esme se paseaba de un lado para otro buscando recetas de comidas que pudieran sentarme bien, Edward se mantenía en silencio, según decía para que pudiera descansar y dormir lo máximo posible, solo me hablaba para preguntarme si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo o si debía llevarme al baño. Afortunadamente sus constantes muestras de afecto hacia mí no habían desaparecido, no creí posible seguir despertándome cada día sin su "_Te quiero"´_ matutino. Por otro lado hacia siglos que no veía a Alice. Estaba acostumbrada a verla prácticamente diario y ahora a pesar de que estaba solo en el piso arriba, ya fuera por sus constantes dolor de cabeza, o porque me encontraba demasiado débil para ver a nadie, hacia más de dos semanas que no hablábamos. Pero sin embargo Rosalie me hablaba de cosas triviales, la mayoría sobre bebés. Discutimos sobre algunas marcas de ropa de bebé, y descubrí que a pesar de odiar todo lo relacionado con la moda, cuando se trataba de vestir a mi bebé no nacido, me encantaba. También hablamos sobre los primeros meses de un recién nacido, sobre lo muy conectados que se sienten con la madre y las razones por las que lloran. Me resultaba curioso que teniendo en cuenta que Rosalie no había tenido un bebé nunca supiera más sobre esto que el mismísimo Carlisle. Supuse que se había leído una buena colección de libros y revistas sobre el tema y me prometí a mi misma que cuando mi pequeño naciera, me ocuparía personalmente de que pasara el mayor tiempo posible con su futura tía Rosalie, porque sin duda sabría cuidarlo y quererlo muy bien.

- Gracias Rosalie, de verdad, no sé cómo darte las gracias. Si no me hubierais ayudado estaría perdida.- confesé completamente agradecida justo cuando acabó de secarme el pelo.

- De nada, te dije que te ayudaría en todo lo que me pidieras, y me alegro de que me lo hayas pedido. Ah, y lo de llamarme Rose no solo era una excusa.- dijo sonriendo y cepillando mi cabello. Le devolví la sonrisa. - Pero si me permites un consejo, deberías decírselo. Va a acabar enterándose tarde o temprano, y dado el pesimismo que se respira últimamente en esta casa, lo mejor será que se lo digas pronto.

No contesté, pues sabía que tenía razón. Lo había sabido desde que me cubrí el vientre cuando entró al cuarto de baño esta mañana, pero no podía. Cuando Edward se enteró de los análisis y de que de un modo u otro el bebé estaba impidiendo que mi estomago asimilara algún alimento, temí que cambiara de opinión respecto de nuestro hijo. Que dejara de verlo como a un pequeño e indefenso bebé a un monstruo, que lo odiara. Me aterraba que se repitiera la discusión que mantuvimos en la Isla cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada, que mi pesadilla se hiciera realidad y Edward me obligara a abortar. Afortunadamente y para mi alivio Edward en ningún momento sugirió el aborto ni nada parecido, siguió llamando a nuestro hijo _"bebé"_ y no "_cosa"_ tal y como había hecho ese día en la Isla y ante todo parecía seguir queriéndolo. Pero yo no era estúpida, y sabía muy bien que el amor y la devoción que Edward había sentido por nuestro pequeño días antes, ahora había desaparecido. Edward había dejado de acariciar mi vientre mientras dormía, había dejado de hablarme en plural refiriéndose a nosotros en lugar de a mí y no había vuelto a hablar sobre la perspectiva de ser padres. El bebé me estaba haciendo daño y aunque a mí eso no me importaba, para Edward era el centro de todo. Si le contaba que además de matarme de hambre nuestro hijo también estaba haciéndome moleduras, tal vez, eso fuera la gota que colmara el vaso, y Edward dejara de quererlo. Yo no lo soportaría.

Cuando Rose y yo salimos del baño nos encontramos a Edward apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta examinándonos críticamente con la mirada. Temí que nos hubiera escuchado, pero Rosalie se mostraba muy tranquila así que no le di mayor importancia.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido el baño?- preguntó receloso extendiendo los brazos para que Rose me pusiera en ellos.

- Muy bien.- contesté esta vez yo.

- Me alegro.- contestó Edward, aunque no parecía muy alegre realmente.

- Bueno, luego nos vemos.- se despidió Rose caminando por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

En ese momento apareció Emmett por el pasillo con diez pares de zapatos colgando de sus manos.

- ¿Rose, es alguno de estos? ¿Estás segura de que tenían tiras azules, negras y verdes? Porque he encontrado unos con tiras verdes y negras pero no tiene azul, y luego he encontrado otros azules pero no tienen ninguna cremallera así que…- explicó Emmett sofocado alzando una de sus manos en el aire con cinco zapatos con un tacón de vértigo. Rosalie se llevó una mano en la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Oh, cielo. Acabo de acordarme que ya le devolví los zapatos a Alice. No te preocupes.- dijo Rosalie gesticulando con las manos. Emmett abrió la boca exasperado pero antes de que pudiera si quiera protestar su esposa ya había desaparecido por la escalera. Emmett bufó y se dio la vuelta con todos los zapatos. Me sentí mal por él, pobrecillo.

Edward me llevó de nuevo hasta la camilla, me tumbó y me tapó con una manta. Después se sentó a mi lado y cogió mi mano.

- ¿Bella, va todo bien?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

- Sí, no te preocupes, de verdad.- le contesté intentando por todos los medios sonar normal. Aunque bajé la mirada, sabiendo que podría ver la mentira pintada en mis ojos. Edward asintió pensativo.

- Me gusta ser yo quien te ayuda a bañarte.- susurró de pronto pasando sus dedos por mi brazo, acariciándome. Le sonreí cálidamente y cogí su camisa atrayéndolo débilmente hacía mi cuerpo. Edward apoyó su cabeza en mi almohada de modo que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros el uno del otro.

- Lo sé. Es solo que me apetecía pasar un poco más de tiempo con Rose. Es muy agradable, me refiero a que antes no nos llevamos demasiado bien pero, resulta que tenemos muchas cosas en común. - comenté alzando mi mano y repasando las facciones de su rostro perfecto con mis dedos. Edward cerró los ojos y besó mi mano.

- Te amo.- susurró en voz baja.

- Y yo a ti.- contesté llevando mi mano a sus labios y acariciando la suave piel. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me había quedado profundamente dormida.

Me desperté cuando de nuevo volvía sentir aquella conocida presión en mi bajo vientre. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los de Edward que me contemplaba sin decir nada. Hice un puchero y Edward entendió perfectamente lo que quería. Cuando volvimos del cuarto de baño nos encontramos a Carlisle que estaba haciendo algo con el soporte de hierro del gotero. Gemí internamente, sabía lo que eso significaba: más agujas.

- Carlisle.- saludó cortésmente Edward dejándome sobre la camilla. Mi suegro nos dio una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? ¿Has conseguido comer algo?- preguntó Carlisle examinándome con la mirada. Edward negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada y yo pude ver el dolor marcado en el rostro de Edward.

- Pues entonces voy a tener que volver a ponerte el gotero.- me dijo Carlisle haciendo una mueca.

- Más agujas no por favor, Carlisle.- supliqué haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña.

- Lo siento hija mía, pero esto es lo único que recibe tu cuerpo. Si te quitamos el suero, te pondrás aún más débil.- explicó remangando la manga de la sudadera de mi brazo derecho y levantando la venda donde hacia un par de horas había estado la aguja. Ladeé la cabeza no queriendo ver la aguja, ya era suficientemente malo sentirlo como para verlo también.

Edward que pareció recomponerse un poco, al menos físicamente cogió mi mano y acaricio mi cabeza. Sentí el pinchazo de la aguja al penetrar en mi piel y después la especie de cinta adhesiva que Carlisle utilizaba para mantener la vía en mi brazo y que no se moviera.

- Ya está, cielo.- me dijo Carlisle dándome una de sus sonrisa tranquilizadoras.- Ah, por cierto creo que ya he descubierto por qué no pudimos ver nada en las ecografías.- comentó Carlisle cogiendo una de las sillas que había frente a su despacho y poniéndola junto a la camilla.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté intrigada.

- Tengo una teoría.- dijo sentándose en la silla. Mi suegro parecía bastante satisfecho por haber encontrado la razón por la que no pudimos ver a mi niño en la ecografía. Desde aquel día Carlisle había estado investigando y reflexionando acerca del porqué no pudimos verlo y ahora parecía saberlo.

Edward no se mostró muy entusiasmado por la noticia, sabía que él hubiera preferido saber la razón del porqué mi cuerpo no conseguía asimilar ningún alimento. Recordé lo ilusionado que estaba cuando hicimos la ecografía, las ganas que tenía de ver a nuestro pequeño, y ahora ver que apenas se había inmutado con las palabras de Carlisle me entristeció muchísimo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos listas para salir.

- La máquina de ultrasonido funciona perfectamente, pero sin embargo al ponerla en contacto con el vientre de Bella la imagen se vuelve negra, o lo que es lo mismo no podemos ver nada. He estado pensado y me he dado cuenta de que si yo le hiciera una ecografía a Esme, a Rosalie o a Alice pasaría lo mismo…

- Piel de vampiro.- le interrumpió Edward pensativo. Al menos parecía estar prestándole atención a su padre, eso me aliviaba aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que más le interesaba era saber un poco más del bebé y de si podría hacerme más daño.

- Exacto.- contestó Carlisle.

- O sea que no pudimos ver al bebé, porque su piel se parece más a la de Edward que a la mía ¿no?- pregunté yo intentado aclarar mis ideas.

- Eso es lo que pensé al principio, pero después me di cuenta de que si solo fuera la piel del bebé la que fuera como la de los vampiros podríamos haber visto tu útero y la macha negra que sería el bebé al no poder verlo. Pero lo que ocurrió fue que no pudimos ver nada, ni siquiera tu útero.- explicó Carlisle señalando mi vientre.

- ¿Entonces su útero ahora también es de piel de vampiro?- preguntó Edward una octava más alta de lo normal. Sus cejas estaban alzadas y ahora parecía alterado. La idea de que parte de mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido resultaba demasiado irreal y peligrosa a ojos de Edward.

- No lo creo, porque si fuera así. Su útero hubiera dejado de crecer, y no es así. Esta mañana el volumen era menor que el de ahora, sigue creciendo.- dijo Carlisle. Yo me había perdido hacía rato, esperaba que se aclaran entre los dos de una vez y que después de me lo explicaran a mí.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Edward, ansioso. Ahora estaba preocupado, y ligeramente histérico.

- Es posible… creo que se ha desarrollado una membrana, como una segunda placenta que rodea al feto y que es de piel de vampiro. Eso explicaría por qué no podemos ver nada.- dijo Carlisle moviendo las manos para sonar más entendible.

- Tiene sentido.- murmuró Edward pensativo.

- Todavía es una teoría. Pero si así fuera, al palpar tu vientre podríamos notar esa membrana más dura bajo tu piel.- ahora Carlisle me estaba mirando solamente a mí.- ¿Te importaría descubrirte el vientre?

- ¿Qué?- jadeé. Sí, claro que me importaba. Si me descubría el vientre, Carlisle y Edward podrían ver las moleduras. Sentí el pánico apoderarse de mi cuerpo y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

- Bella, cariño. Tranquila solo va a tocar tu vientre para ver si podemos notar la membrana.- me tranquilizó Edward al escuchar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón. Oh, Dios mío. Ahora sí que estaba perdida. Rosalie no estaba allí para ayudarme y de todos modos dudaba que pudiera de ayudarme de algún modo.

- No, yo… estoy cansada. Quiero dormir, tengo sueño, eso, tengo mucho sueño, quiero dormir.- balbuceé nerviosamente cerrando los ojos y tapándome con la manta patéticamente en un intento desesperado por escapar de aquella situación sin salida.

- Oh, solo será un segundo.- me dijo Carlisle llevando sus manos hasta el borde de mi sudadera.

- ¡No!- grité apartando sus frías manos de mi vientre. Carlisle quitó las manos y me miró sorprendido por mi comportamiento.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido. Le miré sin poder decir nada. La ansiedad pudo conmigo y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, no tenía escapatoria.- ¿Por qué no quieres que veamos tu vientre, Bella?- preguntó con voz calmada, aunque solo fue una fachada. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su mandíbula tensa me alertaban de que Edward sospechaba algo y me estaba exigiendo una respuesta. Edward llevó las manos al borde mi sudadera y quitó mis débiles manos con facilidad.

- Por favor, no lo hagas.- supliqué dejando escapar otro sollozo. Carlisle nos observaba en silencio sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Edward enfocó su mirada en mi vientre y decidido, cogió el borde de la sudadera y lo levantó completamente hasta mis pechos. Dejando totalmente expuesto mi vientre.

- Dios mío.- susurró Carlisle sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Pero yo solo miraba a Edward, quien se había quedado totalmente paralizado, con la mirada clavada en mi vientre. No hablaba, no se movía, estaba segura de que incluso había dejado de respirar.

- Di algo, por favor.- pedí llorando al cabo de unos minutos. Su silencio estaba siendo una tortura. Necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pensado, necesitaba saber que esto no había cambiado sus sentimientos hacía nuestro hijo. Edward alzó la mirada, sus ojos eran completamente negros, su mandíbula estaba apretada y las aletas de su nariz dilatadas.

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?- su voz fue como si me escupieran en la cara o me propinaran una patada en las tripas. Me di cuenta de que jamás debí haberle ocultado esto a Edward, había roto la promesa que le hice, y tenía la sensación de que iba a arrepentirme mucho de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero que <strong>**todas**** estéis bien. Primero que nada, ****muchísimas**** gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior. ¡No puedo creerlo, 200 reviews! Sois geniales. Muchísimas gracias también ****a**** todas las que os ofrecisteis como Beta, finalmente Libezzy será mi Beta pero gracias a todas por ofreceros. **

**Sé que este capítulo ha sido más bien parecido al Amanecer original de nuestra queda Stephenie que al que se supone que iba a escribir yo, pero no todo podía ser felicidad y color de rosa. Pero tranquilas este fic pronto volverá a tener momentos adorables entre Edward-Bella- y el bebé. Ah, para las que no se han dado cuenta cambié el fic a rated M por el mini lemmon de Jasper y Alice que puse en el capítulo anterior. Lo siento, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin escribir ****ninguno**** y no pude resistirme XD**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso enorme,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	10. Valdrá la Pena

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias a mi encantadora y eficiente beta Libezzy, por hacer desaparecer todas las faltas de ortografía del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Valdrá la pena<span>

_Edward POV_

- Por favor, no lo hagas.- suplicó dejando escapar otro sollozo. Carlisle nos observaba en silencio sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Yo solo podía mirar fijamente el abultado vientre de Bella, el cual seguía tapado por la sudadera. Estaba seguro de que me había ocultado algo, durante todo el día había estado actuando de forma extraña y la respuesta a su comportamiento está bajo esa tela. Totalmente decidido cogí el borde de la prenda entre mis dedos y de un tirón descubrí su vientre hasta debajo de sus pechos.

- Dios mío.- susurró Carlisle sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Pero sus palabras fueron solo un murmullo lejano, muy lejano en mi cabeza.

Mi mirada se había quedado clavada en la piel de mi esposa y en cierto modo me era imposible desviar la mirada de cada una de las manchas amoratadas que salpicaban su pálida piel. Apenas fui consciente de que mis puños se cerraron mientras mi mente entendía la procedencia y el culpable de aquellos hematomas en su vientre.

El mismo culpable de que Bella no hubiera podido comer nada en las tres últimas semanas.

El mismo culpable de que vomitara constantemente.

El mismo culpable de que Bella tenga que estar conectada a innumerables vías intravenosas debido a su debilidad.

El mismo culpable de que mi esposa se estuviera muriendo.

Mi hijo.

Mi hijo, aquel pequeño y diminuto ser que Bella había amado desde que había sabido de su existencia y el mismo al que yo había mimado y querido desde que pude escuchar el latido de su corazón. Mi hijo, el niño que ahora estaba matando a la persona que más había amado en ese planeta y que aun así, sabía que más podría volver a odiar.

- Di algo, por favor.- pidió de pronto Bella con lágrimas bañando su rostro.

En ese momento no fue dolor, ni tristeza, ni pena, solo rabia. Todo se volvió rojo a mi alrededor y me sentí más furioso de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Estaba cabreado, enfadado y molesto con Bella. ¿Por qué demonios me lo había ocultado? ¡Maldita sea! Le había pedido a Rosalie que le ayudara a bañarse antes que contármelo a mí, a su esposo, al padre de su hijo. ¿Es que ya no confiaba en mí? Después de tanto tiempo, después de haberla cuidado a ella y a nuestro hijo con todo el cuidado y la delicadeza del mundo… Me lo había prometido, me prometió que me contaría todo lo que le ocurriera, aunque fuera algo insignificante y estaba claro que esto no era algo insignificante ni mucho menos. Ella había roto su promesa, me había mentido y engañado. Apenas podía creerlo.

Alcé la mirada, y supe que la rabia y el enfado habían hecho mella en mis facciones por la forma en la que Bella me miró.

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?- espeté. Aunque más bien fue un gruñido, un siseo enfadado que dejaba muy claro mi estado de ánimo y mis sentimientos en ese momento.

En la habitación se hizo un extraño e incomodo silencio y mi enfado aumentó irracionalmente. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire en un intento por calmarme pero estaba demasiado furioso y no sabía hasta qué punto podría controlar mi enfado así que a velocidad un poco más rápido de lo normal salí de la habitación dejando atrás a Bella y a Carlisle. Crucé el pasillo en menos de una fracción de segundo haciendo oídos sordos ante la llamada de Esme quien al igual que el resto de la familia había oído todo lo ocurrido en la habitación. Bajé los peldaños de las escaleras de cinco en cinco y me planté en comedor yendo directamente hasta la puerta para poder salir de esa casa que en este momento me estaba asfixiando.

- Ella solo pretendía ahorrarte un poco de sufrimiento.- dijo una voz conocida desde el sofá. Reconocí la voz y la rabia cobró más vida en mi organismo. Me detuve justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta y di media vuelta encarándome como una fiera salvaje hacia Rosalie.

- ¡Tú!- gruñí señalándola con mi dedo índice.- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Lo sabías y en lugar de contármelo me mientes. – la acusé gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

- Me pidió ayuda y yo se la di. No sé qué hay de malo en eso.- me contestó con un deje de suficiencia, lo último que necesitaba debido a mi estado de humor.

Rosalie no vaciló y yo tampoco. Su melena rubia caía sobre sus hombros y sus labios se habían echado hacía atrás mostrando dos filas de blancos y relucientes dientes. Ambos estábamos agazapados, mirándonos fijamente mostrando nuestros dientes y dejando escapar gruñidos.

- En lugar de hacer lo que te dijo deberías habérmelo contado a mí o a Carlisle. Ya sé lo poco que te importa la salud de Bella pero no tenías ningún derecho.- repliqué. Mi voz ahora fue casi un rugido, mis puños temblaban, mi mandíbula estaba tensa y las aletas de mi nariz ligeramente dilatadas.

- No soy médica pero sé que no se va a morir por unos cuantos moretones.- contestó con el mismo tono de suficiencia de antes. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!- rugí fuera de mis casillas. Mis músculos se tensaron y me preparé para saltar y lanzarme contra mi presa, mi hermana.

- Edward.- la voz de Emmett sonó grave, previsora. Era una advertencia cargada de tensión. Su enorme cuerpo se posicionó delante del de su esposa, protegiéndola.- No quiero hacerte daño, hermano.

Di un paso hacia atrás, desorientado y sin saber qué hacer, a dónde ir. Me sentía perdido. La sensación de asfixia que había sentido antes volvió a presionar en mi pecho y sentí la repentina necesidad de salir de allí. Necesitaba correr, despejarme, respirar, necesitaba estar solo.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

Salí de la casa y me adentré en el bosque, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, esquivando árboles, o saltando por encima de ellos, no me importaba. Solo necesitaba correr y desahogarme. Corrí durante horas, sin parar hasta que la tierra se acabó bajo mis pies. Estaba en el bordé de un precipicio. Me quedé allí, mirando el cielo oscuro, tan solo iluminado por los diminutos puntitos blancos que salpicaban el cielo, las estrellas. Busqué la luna, pero no estaba. Esa noche era luna nueva y yo al igual que ella también me había perdido. Contemplé el mar bajo el borde del precipicio, el agua estaba en calma y no lo dudé un segundo cuando me despojé de toda mi ropa, quedándome totalmente desnudo y salté de cabeza hacía las aguas oscuras del mar.

Mi cuerpo apenas se inmutó por la temperatura helada del agua y me adentré en las profundidades del mar, sintiéndome un poco más libre allí abajo. Sin voces taladrando en mi cabeza. Cualquier tipo de animal o ser vivo se alejaba de mí, huyendo despavorido y dejándome en paz, que de forma irónica era justo como quería estar.

No sé por qué, supongo que tal vez solo estaba teniendo un momento a solas conmigo mismo pero recordé algo, algo que pasó hace más de cien años, cuando yo solo era un muchacho de diecisiete años que soñaba con alistarse en el ejército y luchar por la patria.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Flashback-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

El repiqueteo del bastón de mi madre marcaba nuestros pasos. Doblamos la esquina sorteando un carruaje con caballos y seguimos recto por la calle, donde se alzaba el mercado. El bullicio de gente que paseaba de un lado para otro intentando sacar un kilo de patatas por menos de cinco centavos ocupaba la calle desde el principio hasta el final.

- Hijo, recuérdame que compre puerros para el guiso de mañana, quiero hacer un plato especial para tu padre.- dijo mi madre acelerando el paso y arrastrándome a mí con ella pues la llevaba sujeta de mi brazo derecho.

- A padre no le gustan los puerros.- dije mientras observaba a un hombre robando un par de tomates de uno de los puestos.

- Estoy segura de que después de seis meses en la guerra a base de trozos desmenuzados, a tu padre le va a encantar el guisado de puerro.- contraatacó mi madre examinado un par de lechugas de uno de los puestos.

- Sí, tiene razón.- asentí de manera ausente. Apenas podía hacerme a la idea aún de que mi padre fuera a volver a casa después de seis meses sin verle. Ya imaginaba todas las historias sobre la guerra que iba a contarme.

- Edward, busca el puesto de la carne mientras yo compro la verdura.- ordenó mi madre. Hice una mueca de fastidio, odiaba acompañar a mi madre a hacer las compras. Mi madre me sonrió se llevó una mano a la cintura y negó con la cabeza. - Un poco más de entusiasmo, yo a tu edad, danzaba por todos los lados y sonriendo. Toma.- sacó su monedero de tela de unos de los bolsillos de su vestido púrpura y me entregó un par de monedas.- Cómprate una de esas mazorcas de maíz que tanto te gustan.

- Gracias, madre.- contesté cogiendo las monedas de sus manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla, mi madre rio y yo salí corriendo con las monedas. Me paré justo frente a la mujer de pelo blanco y vestido verde que siempre vendía mazorcas de maíz tostadas a la lumbre.

- Una mazorca, por favor.- pedí alzándome de puntillas para poder entregarle las dos monedas a la mujer.

- Aquí tiene, señor.-contestó la mujer dándome una mazorca de maíz.

- Que tenga buenos días.- me despedí llevándome a la boca la mazorca. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me la había comido. Sí, esa era una de las razones por las que siempre acompañaba a mi madre a comprar.

Volví hacia atrás buscando a mi madre. Encontré su moño castaño junto a un puesto con flores. ¿Cómo no? Mi madre sufría una especie de obsesión aguda por todas las plantas.

- Me gustan esas.-dije señalando un jarrón lleno de flores rojas y blancas. Mi madre se dio la vuelta al reconocer mi voz y tomó una de las flores.

- Huele muy bien.- murmuró llevándose la pequeña flor a la nariz y oliendo su fragancia.

- Son tulipanes rizados blancos y rojos. **(Es la flor que aparece en la portada de Luna Nueva) **Son unas flores muy bonitas y elegantes.- dijo la mujer que vendía las flores.

- Son un poco caras pero bueno, es una ocasión especial. Mi esposo vuelve de la guerra. Póngame una docena.- dijo mi madre sacando su monedero y cogiendo un par de monedas.

- Me alegro mucho, mi esposo no volvió jamás de la guerra.- comentó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa triste mientras envolvía las flores en un papel.

- Lo lamento.- contestó mi madre entregándole el dinero.

- Gracias, que tengan un buen día.- se despidió dándole las flores.

- Bueno, pues ya lo tenemos todo.- dijo mi madre colgándose de mi brazo mientras empezábamos a caminar de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Madre, ha comprado los puerros?- pregunté. Mi madre alzó la cesta de mimbre dándome a entender que los llevaba dentro.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que mi madre se detuvo frente a dos mujeres.

- ¿Katherine Snow?- preguntó soltando mi brazo y mirando directamente a la mujer de la derecha. La aludida se quitó su sombrero y miró con sorpresa a mi madre.

- ¿Elisabeth Masen?- preguntó ésta acercándose a mi madre y abrazándola.

- Hacía años que no te veía, ¿Cómo está tu esposo?- preguntó mi madre sonriendo amablemente.

- Volvió herido de combate hace un par de semanas, pero ya está mucho mejor.- contestó la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa a mi madre. Supuse que eran amigas o viejas conocidas a juzgar por el aspecto de la mujer pues parecía de la misma edad que mi madre.

- ¿Esta es la pequeña Grace? Como has crecido, muchacha.- alabó mi madre ahora llevando su atención a la otra mujer. No parecía tener más de quince años. Sus cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en un moño trenzado y tenía unos ojos entre azules y grises, su tez era pálida como la de todas las mujeres y hombres que no se pasaban el día al sol en el campo trabajando. Su vestido en tonos rosas claros le daba a su piel un tono todavía más pálido haciéndole verse como de porcelana. La chica sonrió tímidamente.

- Sí, ya es toda una mujer.- dijo su madre sonriendo orgullosa.

- Él es Edward, mi hijo.-dijo mi madre de pronto.

- Señoras,- saludé cortésmente. Mi madre me dio un codazo para nada disimulado y movió su mentón hacia la chica. Ahogué un bufido. _¿De verdad que esto era necesario? _

- Edward Anthony Masen.- dije mientras me inclinaba hacia delante y besaba el dorso de la mano de la chica.

- Grace Ann Snow. - respondió con voz aniñada mientras se ruborizaba y sonreía tímidamente. Después de hacer esto volví a mi lugar junto a mi madre.

- Bueno, Elisabeth, espero volver a vernos en otra ocasión.

- Podéis venir una tarde a tomar una taza de té y hablar con más calma.- comentó mi madre.

- Sí, por supuesto.- contestó la otra mujer sonriendo.

- Hasta pronto, entonces.- se despidió mi madre.

- Adiós, Edward.- dijo la muchacha sonriéndome.

- Adiós.- me despedí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Grace Ann es una muchacha muy hermosa, ¿verdad?- comentó mi madre una vez volvimos a caminar hacia casa.

- Sí, lo es.- contesté secamente.

- Su familia siempre ha sido muy disciplinada, sería una buena esposa.- dijo mirándome de reojo.

- Madre…-repliqué sabiendo lo que iba a decirme.

- No, Edward. Tienes diecisiete años, pronto vas a tener qué empezar a buscar una esposa o nadie querrá casarse contigo. Además esa chica se ha interesado por ti y su madre y yo siempre hemos sido amigas y conocidas desde la infancia no pondría ningún reparo en que la desposaras.

-Yo no creo qué esa chica se haya interesado por mí, solo estaba siendo educada.- repuse con tono paciente.

- Edward, sé perfectamente cómo se comporta una señorita cuando quiere ser educada y cuando quiere mostrar interés por alguien y esa chica estaba mostrando interés por ti.

- Madre, sabe que casarme no está entre mis prioridades ahora. En cuanto vuelva padre le pediré que me ayude a alistarme en el ejército. Seré un gran soldado, padre y usted estarán orgullosos de mí.- dije sonriendo embobado ante aquello. Mi madre hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Estaría mucho más orgullosa de ti, si te casaras con una buena mujer y me dieras nietos. Tu padre ya ha luchado en la guerra y lo único que me ha traído son penas y sufrimiento.- repuso mientras girábamos otra calle.

- Pero yo no deseo casarme ni tener hijos, deseo luchar y ganar. Lo demás vendrá después.

- Eres tan testarudo como tu padre. Sois los dos iguales.- murmuró mi madre agitando al cabeza. Me agaché a su altura y besé su mejilla.

- Aunque me vaya a la guerra le mandaré cartas y telegramas, no crea que voy a olvidarme de usted.- le dije sonriéndole y esperando que volviera a su usual amable y cariñoso comportamiento. Mi madre sonrió.

- Más te vale, señorito. Porque si no iré yo misma hasta allí y te daré un par de azotes en el trasero como cuando tenías cinco años.- prometió con voz seria aunque la sonrisa la delató.

- A la orden, mi señora.- contesté llevándome una mano en la cabeza y cuadrándome en medio de la calle. Mi madre volvió a agitar la cabeza y aceleró el paso.

- Venga, démonos prisa que se nos ha hecho tarde.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Fin del Flashback-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

Sonreí bajo el agua, recordando aquel día. La imagen de mi madre era difusa como todo mi pasado humano pero recordaba con exactitud alguna de las sensaciones que sentía en esos momentos. Recordaba la sensación de calidez cuando me abrazaba. Solo eran eso, recuerdos difusos y confusos que venían muy de vez en cuando sin previo aviso y sin razón aparente pero lo cierto es que los disfrutaba. Me gustaba recordar la voz de mi madre aunque no fuera del todo clara, o la sensación de sentir las manos rugosas de mi padre cuando cogía mi mano cuando era niño. Aquellos recuerdos siempre me hacían sonreír.

Pensé en mi madre y en lo que opinaría ella ahora de mí. Durante años no he querido pensar en ella, sintiendo que si realmente me estaba viendo desde allí arriba, en el cielo. Estaría asqueada por en lo que se ha convertido su hijo Edward, un monstruo, sin alma ni corazón. Tal vez ahora sí estaría orgullosa de mí, iba darle un nieto.

Deje de pensar en mi madre, para pensar en la otra mujer de mi vida: Bella. No había sido justo con ella, y la manera en la que me había comportado con ella hacía unas horas no tenía excusa ni perdón. Rosalie tenía razón aunque yo no había querido dársela, ella solo había intentado ahorrarme un poco de sufrimiento, a pesar de que no hubiera sido lo correcto, mi Bella no se merecía que le hablara así.

Supongo que había estado engañándome a mí mismo con todo esto. Desde que aquel día en la isla cuando oí el corazón del bebé he estado convenciéndome a mí mismo de que nuestro hijo era eso, un bebé, simplemente un pequeño e inofensivo bebé. Pero no lo era, y yo no había querido verlo. Bella había perdido peso y yo lo veía, la conocía, la había visto desnuda innumerables veces durante nuestra luna de miel y sabía que estaba adelgazando pero no quise verlo, no quise darme cuenta de que a pesar de que comiera después vomitaba todo, sin que esos alimentos llegaran a su cuerpo. No quise hacerle caso a Carlisle cuando me advertía de que debíamos tomarnos todo esto del embarazo con más cautela y precaución, yo no le hice caso. Me limité a tumbarme junto a Bella, hablando sobre lo maravilloso que sería nuestro hijo sin darme cuenta del daño que estaba sufriendo Bella mientras tanto.

Debía tomarme todo esto más en serio, este embarazo no era normal, por mucho que así lo deseara. Y debía proteger a Bella por encima de cualquier cosa, y aunque me doliera, aunque sienta que me mataba a mismo con ello, si es necesario también por encima de mi hijo. Aunque esa idea iba a desgarrar a Bella y a mí también.

Salí del agua, mirando al cielo y descubriendo que el sol había empezado a asomarse por encima de las montañas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo el agua? Subí de nuevo al borde del precipicio sin dificultad y corrí en círculos durante unos minutos para secar mi cuerpo. Una vez seco me vestí y mi móvil vibró. Saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y miré la pantalla. Era Alice. Suspiré y finalmente pulse el botón para contestar.

- ¿Edward? ¡Edward! Oh, Dios Mío por fin contestas. Te hemos llamado treinta veces. ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas?- me cuestionó mi hermana notablemente molesta.

- Perdona, necesitaba estar solo, pensar y…

- Bueno eso no importa.- me interrumpió.- Escúchame, Edward. Tienes que volver a casa, Bella… ella… vuelve a casa ¿vale?- titubeó. Pude notar que vaciló al hablar de Bella. Me estaba ocultando algo.

- ¿Alice, Bella está bien?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Tú solo vuelve a casa, ¿de acuerdo?- el tono tenso en la voz de Alice activó todas mis alarmas. Algo le había pasado a Bella. Mi Bella…

- Alice, dime que ha pasado.- pedí aunque más bien lo exigí. Mi hermana dudó un segundo y después suspiro.

- Edward cuando te fuiste se puso muy nerviosa, empezó a llorar y no había manera de calmarla. Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, Carlisle intentó que se tranquilizara pero ella cada vez se alteraba más y… y…

- Continúa.- gruñí a través del teléfono móvil.

- Empezó a sangrar.

En ese momento fue como si todo a mi alrededor se desvaneciera.

- Dios mío.- susurré en voz muy baja, un murmullo involuntario. Me llevé una mano a la boca y un sollozo sin lágrimas escapó de lo más hondo de mi pecho.

- Carlisle está deteniendo la hemorragia, pero es doloroso. Esme está con ella pero tiene que dejarla cada pocos minutos porque hay demasiada sangre. Bella te necesita, Edward. Necesita que estés a su lado, que la cojas de la mano. Está asustada, todos podemos oír sus lloros desde el piso de abajo, vuelve a casa, por favor. No sabes cómo me siento oyéndola llorar y sin poder acercarme a ella… -la voz de Alice se perdió en algún sitio de mi cabeza cuando empecé a correr más rápido de lo que había corrido jamás.

Quería golpearme, quería acabar con mi miserable vida por ser tan estúpido como para haber abandonado la casa de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho algo así y después haberme ido sin más? ¿Cuándo me había convertido en un maldito monstruo de verdad? Bella debería odiarme, debería odiarme con todas sus fuerzas por haberla abandonado así, en su estado.

Las palabras de Alice se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Comprobé mi teléfono móvil sin dejar de correr, viendo que efectivamente tenía más de treinta llamadas perdidas de toda la familia. ¡Maldita sea! Recordé la espeluznante y horrible imagen del cuerpo de Bella ensangrentado sobre la cama, cuando sufrió la primera hemorragia. Esa también había sido por mi culpa, siempre era por mi culpa. Pero hubo algo que me descolocó. En la Isla cuando empezó a sangrar se desmalló, pero Alice había dicho que Esme estaba con ella, que era doloroso y que todos podían oír sus sollozos. Temblé ante la idea de Bella totalmente consciente mientras Carlisle intentaba detener la hemorragia, no, eso era todavía más horrible. Empecé a correr más rápido y en pocos minutos estuve frente a la casa.

Todos excepto Carlisle y Esme estaban fuera de la casa, sentados en las escaleras del porche. Jasper estaba tenso pero abrazaba a Alice quien tenía la mirada perdida, su rostro estaba cargado de tristeza. Emmett estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares y también se veía triste y preocupado, Rosalie estaba sentada en uno de los escalones, golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón, causando un ruido rítmico.

En cuando me vieron todos se lanzaron contra mí.

- Sí el bebé se muere por tu maldita culpa te juro que te mataré.- prometió Rosalie que se había echado contra mí. Sus ojos estaban negros, llenos de furia aunque había también un ligero tono de preocupación. Sus palabras enviaron un escalofrío a mi columna vertebral. Mi bella, mi hijo…

Emmett cogió a su esposa del brazo intentando calmarla.

- Nadie va a morir, Carlisle no lo permitirá.- dijo con voz serena. Aunque de algún modo parecía estar tratando de convencerse a él mismo.

- Está arriba, ve con ella, te necesita.-me dijo Alice levantándose. Jasper asintió con la cabeza mandando más olas de serenidad y calma, algo que no parecía estar haciendo efecto en nadie.

Entré en la casa corriendo y subí las escaleras en un microsegundo. Podía percibir el olor a sangre, la sangre de mi Bella concentrado tras la puerta que da al despacho de Carlisle. De repente se escuchó un quejido seguido de un grito y un lloriqueó. Abrí la puerta de sopetón horrorizándome con la escena ante mis ojos.

Bella estaba tumbada en la camilla. Habían puesto unos estribos al final de ésta y los pies de mi esposa estaban apoyados allí. Esme estaba junto a su cabeza. Desde la puerta pude ver como Bella tenía cogida la mano de Esme a la cual parecía estar apretando con fuerza. Su otra mano estaba cerrada en un puño alrededor de la fina sábana blanca que tapaba la parte baja su vientre. Carlisle estaba al final de la camilla, entre sus piernas, y rodeado de instrumentos quirúrgicos y gasas. Esme ponía paños húmedos en la frente de Bella mojada por gotas de sudor y por lágrimas que empapaban todo su rostro encogido en una mueca de dolor.

Al verme, Esme suspiró de alivio y Carlisle cerró los ojos en un claro gesto de alivio también. Bella extendió su brazo hacia mí débilmente.

- Edward…-susurró con voz rota.

- Bella.- dije corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola. Bella empezó a sollozar mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo débilmente.

- Lo siento, lo siento. No debí habértelo ocultado, lo siento mucho…- se disculpó entre sollozos.

- No, no. Shhh, tú no tienes que disculparte de nada, yo no debí haberme ido así, no debí haberte hablado de ese modo.- dije depositando suaves besos por todo su rostro.

Esme quien tenía los ojos negros apretó mi hombro y abandonó corriendo la habitación. Me posicioné donde estaba Esme antes y cogí su mano. De repente Bella se encogió, apretando mi mano con fuerza mientras daba un grito y más lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

- Duele.- se quejó entre lagrimas sin dejar de apretar mi mano. Sentí todo su dolor golpeando con fuerza en mi cuerpo, rompiéndome en trocitos. Todo esto era culpa mía, Bella no tendría que estar pasando por esto si yo no me hubiera marchado así.

- Lo siento, cielo. Sé que duele mucho, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estás siendo muy valiente, ya casi termino, te lo prometo, ya casi he acabado.- animó Carlisle alzando la mirada para mirar a Bella y un segundo después volver a concentrarse en su entrepierna.

- ¿Por qué no le das morfina?- pregunté. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo Carlisle, su mente estaba bloqueada y eso me estaba volviendo loco, pero fuera lo que fuera no entendía porque no podía darle un poco de morfina y así calmar el dolor de Bella.

- La morfina es un analgésico muy fuerte, su cuerpo está muy débil, suministrándole morfina, aunque fuera una dosis muy pequeña le causaríamos daños muy fuertes, tal vez irreversibles.- explicó Carlisle sin levantar la mirada. Cerré los ojos con pesar y me sentí todavía peor de lo que ya me sentía antes.

Cogí el paño que había estado utilizando Esme y lo mojé en la palancana con agua, limpiando el sudor y las lágrimas. Bella enfocó su mirada en la mía y yo sentí tanto amor, tanta ternura por aquella humana que no pude evitar inclinarme hacia ella y besar su labios suavemente. Bella me dio una sonrisa triste.

- Te amo, aunque eso no sea excusa para todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar.- le dije mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndome en aquellos pozos de chocolate fundido. Bella agitó su cabeza débilmente.

- Yo también te amo.- susurró en voz tan baja que de haber sido humano no la habría escuchado.

- Ya está, ya ha terminado, Bella.- dijo Carlisle alzando la mirada y tapando sus piernas con la sabana. Suspiré aliviado y pude ver como Bella cerraba los ojos y respiraba más tranquila.

- ¿Y el bebé? ¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó llevando su mano hasta su vientre.

- Está en estado crítico, durante este mañana veremos cómo evoluciona. Pero de momento está fuera de peligro.- explicó Carlisle con cautela. Bella asintió débilmente y acaricio su vientre con mucho cuidado.- Ahora, debes dormir. Tu cuerpo necesita descansar.

Bella asintió despacio. Carlisle se levantó y salió de la habitación con todas las gasas y los instrumentos manchados de sangre, supuse que iba a quemarlo todo.

- Edward de verdad que siento no habértelo dicho…

- Shh…Bella, ya está. No vamos a volver a hablar de ese tema, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Soy yo quien se ha ido de la casa dejándote así. Ahora duerme, ya has oído a Carlisle, necesitas descansar. - le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Bella no se hizo de rogar y cerró los ojos, estaba agotada. Pasé mis manos por sus piernas bajando sus pies de los incómodos estribos. Bella dio un pequeño quejido pero después se acomodó en la camilla. La tapé con una manta más gruesa y me senté junto a ella. Bella no soltó mi mano y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida. Acaricié sus cabellos, húmedos por el sudor y me incliné para besar su frente. Mi Bella, mi dulce y hermosa Bella…

- Bien, se ha dormido.- murmuró Carlisle quien había vuelto a entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Dijiste que no había riesgo de otra hemorragia.-dije desviando la mirada hasta el rostro de Bella.

- Eso fue lo que creía. Al parecer al ponerse nerviosa, o sufrir un ataque de ansiedad que es lo que le ha pasado, le ha transmitido ese mismo nerviosismo al feto. El cuello del útero se había dilatado por lo que he tenido que coserle el cérvix para evitar un parto prematuro que hubiera significado la muerte segura del niño. – explicó Carlisle con voz calmada mientras recogía todos los utensilios y instrumentos médicos y los metía en su maletín negro.

- ¿Se pondrán bien?- pregunté en un susurró sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

- Ha perdido mucha sangre pero no parece que sea necesario ninguna transfusión. El ritmo cardiaco del feto es constante aunque muy débil, eso es lo que más me preocupa ahora. Que esto haya debilitado a Bella aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.- ahora Carlisle había dejado su maletín a un lado y se había sentado a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? Si no me hubiera marchado no se hubiera puesto así, nada de esto hubiera pasado.- murmuré apoyando la cabeza en la camilla, junto a el pecho de Bella.

- No voy a decirte nada, sé que los cinco minutos que has pasado aquí cogiendo su mano han sido el mayor castigo que podrías haber recibido, pero no se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así. Debes tener en cuenta que Bella se altera con mucha facilidad y no podemos permitirnos que eso pase, ya has visto las consecuencias. Por otro lado no hubiera pasado nada si hubiéramos sido capaces de calmarla como lo haces tú. Incluso Emmett se pasó por aquí empeñado en que si la cogía en brazos y la acunaba como sueles hacerlo tú conseguiría calmarla, aunque no funcionó. Solo tú eres capaz de tranquilizarla cuando de altera de ese modo.- lo último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras contemplaba a Bella.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté. No podía más con esto, necesitaba saber qué era lo que iba a pasar, necesitaba saber si Bella iba salir de esta o si por el contrario iba a perderla. Ese pensamiento hizo que me encogiera. El rostro de Carlisle volvió a ser serio y adquirió esa expresión de gravedad.

- Hijo, como médico está muy claro que es lo correcto, lo que haría que Bella se recuperara y siguiera sana como siempre lo ha estado. Pero como padre no puedo decirlo, como tu padre y como abuelo de ese niño me duele muchísimo decir lo que deberíamos hacer.- ahora sus ojos me estaban examinando con la mirada, esperando mi reacción. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando y aquello me estaba matando.

- Debería abortar ¿verdad?- susurré en voz muy baja con la mirada perdida en el vientre de Bella. Carlisle asintió lentamente.

- El problema es que no mejora sino que empeora constantemente. No encuentro la forma de hacer que su salud mejore y el embarazo se desarrolla muy rápido por lo que se nos acaba el tiempo y no sabemos qué hacer.- su tono de voz había dejado de ser serio para convertirse en un murmullo triste, él también quería al bebé pero sabía muy bien que no había salida en esto.

- Tal vez yo pudiera seguir adelante, superarlo de algún modo o aprender a vivir con ello pero Bella no. Ella jamás superaría la muerte de nuestro hijo, sabiendo que hemos sido nosotros los que hemos acabado con su vida. No creo que me lo perdonara nunca.- estaba hablando conmigo mismo, pensando en voz alta.

- El dolor físico podríamos pararlo pero no el psíquico, no te puedo asegurar que Bella vaya a superarlo. Siempre queda alguna secuela después de un aborto, se establece un vínculo entre la madre y el hijo y… supongo que eso no muere con el aborto.- repuso Carlisle con la misma tristeza de antes tiñendo sus palabras.

- Bueno, y si lo hacemos, si la atamos a la camilla o la sedamos…-tuve que cerrar los ojos ante esa imagen. No podría volver a mirar a Bella a los ojos de después de haber matado a nuestro hijo. ¿Cómo podría volver a amarme sabiendo que había matado a su querido bebé? -… el aborto tendría riesgos ¿no es así?

- Sería complicado. Cuando el feto ya se ha desarrollado mucho los abortos se convierten en intervenciones muy complicadas.- contestó. Su mente se había bloqueado, sabía que todos los abortos eran procesos delicados y horribles. Siempre me habían parecido un hecho atroz y sin escrúpulos. Apenas podía asimilar el hecho de que estuviera pensando el hacerle eso a mi propio hijo, a nuestro pequeño.

- ¿El bebé sufriría?- pregunté con hilo de voz, mi voz se rompió al final.

- Hay muchas teorías acerca de eso, pero, desde mi punto de vista, cuando el feto ha llegado hasta tal punto de madurez como mi nieto, sí, sufriría.- la voz de Carlisle sonó firme y decidida. Si mi padre se caracterizaba por algo era por decir la verdad aunque doliera escucharla. Había podido sentir las vibraciones en su voz cuando se refirió al bebé como su nieto, esto sin duda nos causaría secuelas psíquicas a todos incluido a Carlisle.

Inconscientemente llevé mi mano hasta el abultado vientre de Bella. Moví mi mano suavemente por su piel magullada, no podía culparle a él. Nuestro bebé no tenía la culpa de ser fuerte al fin y al cabo. Moví mi mano en círculos queriendo sentirme más cerca de él, porque tal vez jamás pudiera tenerlo entre mis brazos, si finalmente decidía interrumpir el embarazo jamás podría ver su rostro, jamás podría descubrir si aquella pequeña personita era una diminuta princesita o un pequeño campeón. Sentí un débil golpecito bajo mi mano y mi muerto corazón se rompió en pedazos, me desmoroné.

- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo matarlo, no puedo acabar con su vida, cuando ni si quiera lo he tenido entre mis brazos. No soportaré ver a Bella rota porque jamás ha podido besar la cabecita de nuestro bebé, no puedo. He hecho tantos planes para él, he imaginado tantas veces a Bella meciendo a nuestro niño que yo no… no soporto la idea de matarlo. Sé que es lo correcto, pero no puedo, es nuestro hijo, es nuestro pequeño.- mi voz se rompió y un sollozo escapó de lo más hondo de mi pecho. Si hubiera sido humano estaba seguro de que ahora estaría llorando.

Eché la cabeza hacia delante y la apoyé en el pecho de Bella sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. Era mi hijo, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a Bella y eso me mataba pero era nuestro pequeño, no podía matarlo. Sentí la mano de Carlisle apretando mi hombro y dándome apoyo en silencio.

- Lo sé hijo mío, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, si tuviera que acabar con tu vida o con la de cualquiera de mis hijos, no podría hacerlo, no sin matarme a mí mismo después.- su voz fue triste pero sincera y se lo agradecí en silencio.

Después de unos segundos y con un último apretón en mi hombro, Carlisle abandonó al habitación. Él me conocía mejor que yo mismo y sabía que necesitaba unos minutos a solas con Bella. Para mi sorpresa en cuanto se oyó el silencioso ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Bella abrió los ojos sin rastro de sueño. No dijo nada y yo tampoco, sabía que había estado despierta desde hacía un rato y posiblemente había escuchado toda mi conversación con Carlisle.

- No lo hagas, por favor.-su voz fue tan profunda, cargada da de dolor y de súplica. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería y no tenía ganas de jugar a hacerme el loco.

- Ya ves que no puedo, soy demasiado egoísta.- susurré con voz apenada. Bella frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza.

- Es tu hijo también, lo quieres y me siento muy feliz de que la idea de matarlo te resulte tan dolorosa como a mí.- dijo.

- Pero no es así como debería ser. Eres mi esposa, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, entonces ¿Cómo es posible que ame a algo que te hace daño?- me cuestioné. La culpa había estado ocupando parte de mi pecho, porque así era. Yo no debía amar al bebé pues estaba matando a Bella, sin embargo lo quería tanto…

- Lo amas porque es nuestro hijo, porque debes amarlo igual que yo lo amo. Edward, sabíamos desde el principio que esto no iba a ser fácil. Pero voy a salir de esta, debes confiar en mí.- pidió buscando mi mano. Entrelazamos nuestros manos y me incliné para poder besar el dorso de ésta.

- No pensé que fuera a ser tan complicado, sabes que no puedo verte sufrir.- le dije con voz atormentada.

- Valdrá la pena, cuando tengamos a nuestro niño en brazos todo el sufrimiento habrá valido la pena.- sus palabras fueron tan convincentes y yo quería tanto creerla que así lo hice. Asentí con la cabeza y me centre en el único hecho de que dentro de poco tendría a mi hijo en brazos y Bella estaría a mi lado, sana y salva.

- Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad?- pregunté apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Bella acarició mis cabellos y besó mi cabeza.

- Te lo prometo, todo va a salir bien.- aquello fue todo lo que necesite, y a pesar de que solo eran palabras me sentí mucho mejor, más fuerte y confiado.

- Sí, vamos a encontrar la manera de que todo salga bien.- concordé esperanzado y alzando la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Los tres juntos, somos una familia.- sus palabras acompañadas por la dulce sonrisa de sus labios hicieron que yo sonriera también. Junté su boca con la mía y la bese con todo el amor, la ternura y al devoción que sentía por ella. Bella tenía razón, esto iba a ser complicado pero no íbamos a rendirnos, seríamos una familia y saldríamos de esta, siempre lo habíamos hecho.

Su mano llevó la mía hasta su vientre y las entrelazamos alrededor de él. Podía sentir a nuestro hijo bajo la piel de Bella, y me di cuenta de que solo por eso, solo por esa sensación ya todo había valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que lo he liado todo un poco al principio pero ahora todo vuelve a estar en calma. Edward se ha dado cuenta de que esto va a ser duro pero que valdrá la pena y que debe luchar por su familia. Ah y sé que llevo dos capítulos poniendo un flashback pero tranquilas no pienso poner uno en cada capítulo, pero es que no pude resistirme a poner algo sobre el pasado humano de Edward, siempre pensé que Elisabeth estaría orgullosa de su hijo. Bueno pues hasta el próximo capítulo donde os adelanto que un lobo muy conocido llegara a la casa Cullen y con él la buena noticia de que sí hay algo que Bella puede comer. ¡Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, sois geniales!<strong>

**Un beso enorme y hasta pronto.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	11. Sangre: ¿Monstruosidad o Salvación?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias de nuevo a mi maravillosa Beta, Libezzy.**

* * *

><p><span>Sangre: ¿Monstruosidad o salvación?<span>

_Bella POV_

Abrí los ojos, la habitación estaba en una cómoda penumbra por lo que mis ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente. Noté el frío cuerpo de Edward tumbado a mi lado. Al darse cuenta de que había abierto los ojos rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y se acercó aún más a mí para no dejar ni un milímetro de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, algo realmente difícil debido a mi vientre de embarazada.

- ¿He vuelto a quedarme dormida?- pregunté, aunque no sonó como una pregunta. Últimamente dormir e ir al baño era lo que único que hacía en todo el día.

- Está bien, necesitas descansar, hacer reposo. - susurró besando mi mejilla tiernamente. Asentí con la cabeza débilmente. - Bella, ya no has vuelto a tener pesadillas ¿verdad?

- No, ni una. Ya no hay razón para tenerlas.- contesté esbozando una sonrisa. Esa horrible imagen de Edward y Carlisle queriendo matar a mi pequeño había vuelto a mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos y me dormía, pero yo no había sido la única que había sufrido con ellas pues podía notar la ansiedad y preocupación marcada a fuego en el rostro de Edward cada vez que me estrechaba en sus brazos intentado calmarme, por no hablar del bebé, quien me pataleaba asustado, como si me estuviera pidiendo ayuda en silencio. Afortunadamente desde que Edward me había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos por el bebé y me había dicho que la idea de acabar con su vida le resultaba tan dolorosa como para mí, las pesadillas no se habían vuelto a repetir, y eso era un alivio para mí y también para Edward.

- ¿Y qué razón había para que mi mujer se despertara entre gritos y sollozos descontrolados en mitad de la noche?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Quise golpearme al darme cuenta de que había dicho más de lo debido, ahora que ya no había ni rastro de ese horrible sueño, lo último que quería era remover el pasado.

- Lo importante es que ya no tengo pesadillas.- dije intentado cerrar el tema.

- Bella, cuéntamelo, por favor.- pidió con voz suave mirándome directamente a los ojos, descargando todo el poder de su mirada en mí. Lo cierto es que no quería decirle que la razón de mis pesadillas era que simplemente no sabía si iba a matar o no a nuestro bebé, ahora lo sabía y las pesadillas habían desaparecido así que no había motivo para contarse.

- No es nada…

- Por favor. Hasta ahora he respetado tu decisión y no te he presionado porque temía que al hablar sobre ello, se repitiera todavía más. Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de importarme. – Sus palabras fueron tan claras y precisas que me rendí. Conocía a mi marido y sabía muy bien que no lo dejaría pasar de nuevo, quería escuchar la verdad y yo no iba a mentirle, ya había visto las consecuencias de ocultarle las cosas.

- ¿Recuerdas el día después de… nuestra discusión en la isla?- pregunté bajando la mirada hasta mi vientre. No pude evitar acariciarlo, recordando cada una de las palabras que Edward dijo sobre nuestro hijo, a pesar de que él ya no pensara nada de eso sobre él, sabía que no iba a poder olvidar jamás aquella fatídica y única discusión entre Edward y yo.

El vampiro bajó la mirada también y pude ver como su rostro se transformaba una vez más en una mueca de tristeza. Lo conocía y sabía que Edward se arrepentía mucho de todo aquello pero yo ya lo había perdonado y estaba segura de que también el bebé.

- Te pedí que te marcharas de la habitación y que me dejaras sola, me quedé dormida y tuve una pesadilla…- mi voz era un murmullo bajo y seguía con la mirada en mi vientre pero la verdad es que mi mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana, cuando me desperté y Edward me dijo que todo seguía igual, que volveríamos a casa y que Carlisle mataría a mi bebé.

- Sí, me acuerdo de eso. Empezaste a llorar y a gritar, y cuando entré en la habitación me di cuenta de que estabas soñando.- comentó Edward alzando la mirada pensativo.- ¿Era la misma pesadilla?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, sabía que no iba a llevarle nada de tiempo encontrar la conexión entre mis pesadillas y lo que le estaba contando ahora.

- Sí.- susurré en voz muy baja. Edward no habló pero su rostro estaba lleno de preguntas y estaba decidida a contestarlas todas.- Soñé que tú me llevabas hasta el despacho de Carlisle, parecía un hospital, justo como ahora. Me tumbabas en la camilla, pero yo no sabía qué estaba pasando, qué era lo querías hacer, y entonces Carlisle dice algo sobre un aborto y yo… yo solo intento salir de allí, proteger a mi bebé, pero tú me sujetas para que Carlisle me sede y yo no puedo hacer nada. El bebé se mueve en mi interior y siento… es como si estuviera pidiéndome ayuda y yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada. Te suplico que no lo hagas, te pido por favor que no mates a nuestro hijo pero tú ni siquiera me escuchas y entonces noto como voy perdiendo la consciencia y como mi bebé se muere, y yo no puedo hacer nada… - no fue hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward acunarme entre los suyos que me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, apenas podía ver por la humedad en mis ojos. Dejé que Edward me abrazara, porque era justo lo que quería, lo único que necesitaba.

Edward no dijo nada ni yo tampoco, nos quedamos abrazados en uno con el otro hasta que me calmé por completo. Entonces, Edward separó nuestros cuerpos, solo un centímetro para poder mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos dorados como la miel estaban apenados y pude ver el profundo dolor que sentía marcado en sus pupilas.

- Desde el momento en que te dije aquello en la isla supe que te había herido, pero nunca pude imaginar cuanto.- su voz sonó profunda y dolida.

- Ahora sé que mi pesadilla nunca se hará realidad, es todo lo que necesito para mantener ese sueño lejos de mi mente.- le dije intentando olvidar aquella horrible pesadilla y así poder sonreírle. No quería que se sintiera culpable.

- Me alegro de que lo tengas tan claro porque mírame bien Bella, y grábate bien esto en esa cabecita tuya... - su mano alzó mi mentón logrando que nuestras miradas se juntaran. - Jamás, nunca podría hacerte daño ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Tal vez sea lo correcto, lo lógico pero no puedo. Os amo demasiado, Bella. Y tal vez no lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora, pero te juro que cuando ese pequeñín venga al mundo no voy a parar de besarlo, ni de cuidarlo, ni… de quererlo, jamás dejaré de quereros a ninguno de los dos.

Aquello no era nuevo, no era nada que no supiera ya, pues el otro día así me lo había confesado después de que hablara con Carlisle sobre la posibilidad de practicarme un aborto, pero me hizo tan feliz volver a oírlo decir aquello. Jamás podría cansarme de escucharle decir lo mucho que quería a nuestro hijo, lo mucho que nos quería a los dos. Sonreí pletórica y hundí la cabeza en su cuello besando su fría piel. Edward movió sus manos hasta mi vientre y besó mi frente tiernamente.

- Nuestro hijo tendrá el mejor padre del mundo.- le dije orgullosa de mi marido. Edward asintió con la cabeza y sonrío ligeramente, muy ligeramente, pero ni una pizca de esa felicidad llegó a sus ojos.

- De momento tengo que asegurarme de que nace y de que seré padre junto a ti.- mientras decía esto me había tumbado en la cama de nuevo, arropándome con la manta e inspeccionándome con la mirada. La preocupación de Edward por mi estado de salud y por el del bebé no disminuía nunca. -¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con voz apenada mirándome profundamente.

Edward me repetía aquella pregunta cada cinco minutos pero yo jamás le contestaba. No podía decirle que me sentía tan exhausta y tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir todo el tiempo. No podía decirle que apenas podía alzar un brazo sin que este me doliera. No podía decirle que notaba como cada día estaba más débil, como mi cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas, marchitándose poco a poco. No podía porque le había prometido que todo iba a salir bien. Y yo estaba completamente segura de que así era, todo iba a ir bien, tenía la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien pero mi certeza no era suficiente para convencer a Edward y no podía soportar ver como su perfecto y hermoso rostro de ángel se entristecía cada vez que mi estado de salud empeoraba sin remedio.

En lugar de decirle todo aquello que nos mataría de tristeza a ambos, me limitaba a sonreírle ligeramente cerrando los ojos y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Edward movió su mano hasta mi vientre pero no hubo respuesta, ya nunca la había.

- Ya no le gusta que lo acaricie.- murmuró Edward con una sonrisa triste sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre.

Ambos sabíamos que la razón de que mi bebé no se moviera no era porque había dejado de querer a su papá sino que nuestro pequeño estaba tan débil que apenas podía moverse. Al principio fue un alivio para Carlisle y Edward y para también mí, ya no habría que preocuparse por más patadas que me causaran moretones, pero ahora, desearía con todas mis fuerzas tener todo mi vientre lleno de hematomas si eso significaba que mi bebé había vuelto a recuperar sus fuerzas. Mi cuerpo y el suyo tan solo recibían un poco de suero por vía intravenosa, algo simplemente insuficiente para ambos.

Pero yo no perdía la esperanza, ni Edward tampoco y yo daba gracias a Dios por ello cada día, porque sabía que sin el apoyo de mi mejor amigo, de mi amante, de mi confidente, de mi esposo, del padre de mi hijo… no podría seguir adelante con esto.

- Estoy segura de que al bebé aún le encanta que su papá le acaricie. Supongo que esto también está siendo muy duro para nuestro pequeñín.- susurré en voz muy baja, entrelazando mi mano con la suya que la tenía aún sobre mi vientre. Edward suspiró y me estrechó todavía más contra su pecho.

- Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudaros, es tan frustrante.- confesó con pesar frunciendo el ceño.

- No digas tonterías. Con el simple hecho de apoyarme con esto, queriendo al bebé ya me estas ayudando, sabes que no podría hacerlo sin ti.- le dije sonriéndole cálidamente. Edward intentó devolverme la sonrisa y me besó los labios dulcemente, aunque todavía podía ver aquel horrible dolor en su mirada.

- Adelante, Carlisle.- contestó Edward después de que alguien golpeara suavemente en la puerta.

Mi suegro apareció en la habitación, vestía una camisa azul clara impoluta y unos pantalones negros, y encima de todo esto una bata blanca de médico. Carlisle se había pasado las últimas veinte horas encerrado en su despacho, según Edward intentado buscar la manera de alimentarme de algún modo, aunque a juzgar por su rostro serio y su ceño fruncido en un claro gesto de frustración, parecía que no había encontrado nada.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, rompiendo nuestro abrazo aunque cogió mi mano entre las suyas.

- ¿Nada?- preguntó Edward mirando a su padre, pude notar un cierto tono de esperanza en su voz. Carlisle intercambió una mirada con su hijo y negó con la cabeza. Edward asintió, con la mirada perdida durante un segundo. Odiaba tanto esta situación, odiaba tanto que Edward estuviera triste.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, cielo?- preguntó Carlisle acercándose a nosotros y dejando su maletín negro sobre la cama. Me limité a sonreírle débilmente, sabía la rabia que le daba a mi marido que dijera que me encontraba bien, cuando realmente no lo estaba, no estaba nada bien. - ¿Has tenido alguna molestia desde la hemorragia del otro día?- preguntó esta vez rebuscando en su maletín.

Lo pensé durante un segundo. Lo cierto era que desde que sufrí la hemorragia cada vez que había ido al baño a hacer pis había sentido una fuerte sensación de quemazón y ardor.

- Bueno…- la cabeza de Edward giró hacia mí en el mismo segundo en que abrí la boca. Solo esperaba que no se enfadara por no habérselo comentado. - Cuando voy al baño… me molesta un poco… ahí. Me… me escuece.- confesé con un hilo de voz.

- Es normal. Tuve que sedarte el cérvix y al contacto de los puntos con la orina puede hacer que escuezan un poco. De aquí a un par de días debería de dejar de molestarte.- explicó Carlisle cordialmente. Asentí en silenció.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que me había hecho Carlisle para poder detener la hemorragia del otro día, ni siquiera creía saber qué era el cérvix ni donde estaba exactamente, lo único que me importaba era que mi bebé seguía en mi interior, vivo.

Edward llevó mi mano hasta sus labios y la besó cariñosamente. Suspiré, no estaba molesto. Carlisle volvió a rebuscar entre las cosas de su maletín.

- ¿Edward, te importaría ir a por el tensiómetro, por favor? Me lo he debido dejar en mi despacho porque no está aquí.- murmuró haciendo una mueca hacia su maletín.

- Por supuesto.- contestó Edward levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras Edward volvía con el aparato de tomar la tensión Carlisle sacó el estetoscopio y se puso ambos extremos del aparato en los oídos. Primero lo puso sobre mi pecho.

- Respira hondo.- ordenó concentrado en los latidos de mi corazón. Hice lo que me dijo. Después Carlisle puso el estetoscopio sobre mi vientre. Me puse nerviosa sin razón aparente. Respiré hondo de nuevo y eso me calmó un poco. Carlisle auscultó al bebé posándolo sobre distintos puntos de mi vientre. Aguanté paciente, estaba ansiosa por saber algo sobre la salud de mi pequeño.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunté impaciente cuando apartó aquel aparato de mi vientre. Carlisle lo guardó en su maletín y puso toda su atención en mí.

- Su ritmo cardiaco es cada vez más débil, pero afortunadamente se mantiene estable.- explicó Carlisle con voz clara.

Asentí de forma ausente, dirigiendo toda mi atención en mi vientre. Acaricié mi barriguita sobre la superficie de mi camiseta y cerré los ojos respirando hondo. El bebé no mejoraba, cada vez estaba más débil.

Sentí unos labios fríos besar mi sien y una mano igual de fría entrelazarse a la mía sobre mi vientre.

- Todo irá bien.- susurró su voz de terciopelo. Abrí los ojos topándome con unos orbes doradas mirándome con pesar. Asentí con la cabeza e intenté sonreírle. Edward y yo formábamos un buen equipo. Cuando todo su mundo se derrumbaba era yo quien lo calmaba, quien le daba esperanza, y ahora era él quien me tranquilizaba a mí.

- Por ahora tu pulso como el del niño es estable, y eso es bueno, algo muy bueno.- dijo Carlisle quien también intentaba animarme un poco.- Lo más importante ahora es que te mantengas calmada y hagas reposo en todo momento. Sé que tus hormonas están revolucionadas y es muy difícil manejar las emociones en algunas ocasiones pero debes mantenerte tranquila siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Si volvieras a alterarte como paso el otro día, no habría ninguna posibilidad de salvar al bebé, y quizá tampoco a ti ¿entendido?

- Sí, no volveré a alterarme. Lo prometo.- juré con voz decida. La idea de perder a mi hijo me haría tranquilizarme por muy nerviosa que me pusiera, estaba segura de ello.

- No permitiré que tengas razón alguna para ponerte nerviosa.- ahora fue Edward quien habló inclinándose de nuevo para poder besar mi frente.

Carlisle tomó mi tensión y me hizo un par más de pruebas rutinarias para comprobar mi estado de salud, pero a juzgar por el rostro descompuesto de Edward, juraría que los resultados no era demasiado esperanzadores.

- Debéis tener fe. Todavía no sé cómo, pero averiguaremos la manera de que mi nieto venga a este mundo sano y salvo, y de que tú también salgas de esta.- dijo el patriarca de los Cullen dándome un apretón suave en la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

- Edward, necesito ir al baño.- murmuré en voz baja mirando a mi marido a través de mis pestañas. Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque más bien lo intentó y me alzó en brazos.

Una sensación de quemazón en mi entrepierna me obligó a tensarme, mientras mi ceño se fruncía y un pequeño quejido se escapaba de mis labios.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward quien había abierto la puerta del baño un segundo después de que pronunciara aquel quejido involuntario. En cualquier otra ocasión habría llamado a la puerta antes de entrar, pero últimamente mi privacidad había pasado a un segundo plano y lo único importante era mi salud y la del niño. A mí me costaba acostumbrarme, aunque estaba empezando a aceptar que al menos mientras durase el embarazo no iba a tener nada parecido a la intimidad.

Asentí lentamente pero aquello no pareció convencerlo. Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él y se arrodilló frente a mí, si no hubiera estado tan débil me habría ruborizado.

- Bella…-advirtió en voz baja mirándome profundamente. Suspiré.

- Solo he sentido un poco de escozor cuando estaba haciendo pis, eso es todo. Carlisle ha dicho que se me pasará en unos días, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.- murmuré con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Edward acarició mi rodilla y se alzó para besar mi frente.

- Todo referente a ti y a nuestro hijo es motivo de mi preocupación y ni siquiera las palabras de Carlisle pueden hacer algo contra eso.- explicó. Asentí para mí misma. Edward era un sinónimo de la palabra preocupación. -¿Has terminado ya?

- Sí.- contesté mientras Edward me ayudaba a levantarme de la taza del váter y me ayudaba a subirme mi ropa interior y mis pantalones.

Con infinito cuidado me cogió en brazos y cogió el gotero con su otra mano, no sé cómo se las apañaba para llevarme en brazos estando enganchada al dichoso gotero. Carlisle decía que después de varios días intubada debería de haberme olvidado de las agujas, pero lo cierto es que en ningún momento podía olvidar que había una aguja clavada en mi brazo constantemente.

Edward me llevó hasta el salón donde estaba toda la familia excepto Carlisle que había vuelto a su despacho y Alice y Jasper a los cuales hacia días que no veía. Echaba de menos a Alice, ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y mentiría si no reconociera que me dolía no poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Mi amado vampiro me dejó con delicadeza sobre el sofá dejando el gotero a mi lado. Me acomodé en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en un cojín y acurrucándome. Edward me tapó con una manta y se sentó al final del sofá, poniendo mis pies en su regazo.

- ¿Qué hay, Bella?- preguntó Emmett acercándose hasta mí y frotando mi brazo en un gesto de afecto. Me limité a sonreírle débilmente a él también. Rosalie no me preguntó cómo estaba se limitó a sonreírme con una sonrisa que califiqué como apenada y apagó la televisión la cual por cierto nadie estaba viendo.

De repente Alice apareció en medio del salón, era como si se hubiera materializado en el aire. Su rostro estaba totalmente serio, concentrado en algo.

- Alice.- la llamé emocionada por verla después de tanto tiempo. Ella enfocó su mirada en mí aunque la expresión de su rostro no cambió. Jasper apareció a su lado en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Sientes algo?- le preguntó a su mujer examinándola con la mirada. Alice no dijo nada solo dio un paso hacia el sofá donde yo estaba. Entonces una radiante sonrisa iluminó su pálido rostro.

- Nada de nada.- dijo emocionada.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Rosalie quien parecía tan confusa como yo por el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

- ¡Se me ha pasado, se ha ido, ya no está!- exclamó Alice dando saltitos.

-¿ El qué se ha ido?- inquirió Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡El dolor de cabeza! Ya no me duele la cabeza.- respondió Alice.- Bella, ya no me produces dolor de cabeza.

Apenas pude darme cuenta cuando Alice se abalanzó sobre mí, y me abrazó con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Le devolví el abrazo con efusividad, bueno toda la efusividad que pude debido a mi delicado estado de salud y mi enorme barriga.

- Oh, Alice. Me alegro mucho.- le dije siendo totalmente franca.

- Y yo.- contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado?- preguntó Carlisle quien había entrado de pronto en el salón.

- Estábamos en la habitación y de pronto dijo que el dolor había desaparecido. Decidimos bajar para que se acercara a Bella y asegurarse de que el dolor había desaparecido por completo.- informó Jasper sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña Cullen.

- Es muy extraño.- comentó Edward con el ceño fruncido y hablando por primera vez. -Sigues sin poder ver su futuro, pero eso ya no te causa dolor.

- Antes el futuro de Bella era borroso y difuso, no podía ver nada con claridad y eso me producía el dolor de cabeza. Pero ahora, de pronto todo se ha vuelto negro. No puedo ver nada, no solo su futuro sino el de ninguno de nosotros, pero el dolor se ha ido.- explicó Alice quien había dejado de sonreír aunque todavía irradiaba emoción por haber dejado de sufrir.

Edward frunció aún más el ceño y se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos al igual que Carlisle que parecía estar pensando la razón por la que su hija había dejado de ver el futuro de todos de pronto.

- El hecho de que Alice haya dejado de sufrir esos horribles dolores de cabeza, es algo bueno ¿no? Eso es lo único importante.- dijo Esme mientras entraba en el salón.

- Pero no es normal, y hace mucho que todos dejamos de creer en las coincidencias.- murmuró Edward muy serio.

- Edward tiene razón, esto no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera.- mostró su acuerdo Carlisle.

- Yo creo que estáis sacando las cosas de quicio. Solo he dejado de ver el futuro durante un momento, seguro que después vuelve.- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca en la última parte. La idea de volver a sufrir los dolores de cabeza no le parecía muy apetecible.- Es como cuando Bella iba a visitar al perro ese, Jacob Black. Su futuro se volvía negro completamente y no veía nada y después volvía y… ¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó Alice llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¡Mierda! Sabía que esto no era una casualidad- gruñó Edward hundiendo su puño en un desafortunado cojín del sofá. Rosalie también había empezado a gruñir entre dientes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Esme notablemente preocupada mirando a su esposo.

- Lo primero es que todos nos tranquilicemos, todavía no sabemos cuándo pasará.- contestó Carlisle intentado calmar a todo la familia.

Yo no entendía nada, me había perdido en algún punto de la conversación y no sabía de qué demonios estaban hablando. Instintivamente llevé una mano a mi vientre y lo acaricié con cuidado. _Tranquilo pequeño, mamá y papá cuidarán de ti. Todo irá bien, bebé._ Pensé, aunque más bien intentaba convencerme a mí misma. Busqué la mirada de Edward para pedirle en silencio que me explicara porque todo el mundo se había puesto tan nervioso de repente, pero Edward había apoyado su cabeza en sus manos y se tiraba de los cabellos en un gesto de nerviosismo. Desde donde yo estaba pude apreciar su mandíbula apretada y la ligera dilatación de las aletas de su nariz. Aquello solo me puso más nerviosa.

- ¿Alice cuando pasará? ¿Puedes saberlo?- pregunto Jasper caminando hasta su esposa y pasándole un brazo por la cintura en un gesto de ánimo. Alice agitó la cabeza angustiada.

- Pronto, muy pronto. Está a punto de pasar, lo… presiento.- murmuró en voz baja apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

- ¿Pero vienen todos?- preguntó ahora Rosalie levantándose del sofá.

- Y eso que más da, podemos con ellos.- repuso Emmett chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano en un gesto amenazante.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Quién iba a venir? ¿Qué era lo que Alice había visto? Las preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza y en mi pecho empezó a formarse aquella presión asfixiante de angustia y desesperación.

- Bella, tranquilízate. Recuerda que no debes altérate. - me ordenó Carlisle que me miraba con los ojos dilatados y notablemente preocupado. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que mi respiración se había hecho irregular y jadeante.

Edward apareció frente a mí en un segundo y sus brazos me abrazaron.

- Está bien, tranquila cariño. No pasa nada, cálmate, mi amor. Cálmate.- susurró contra mi oído mientras frotaba mi espalda.

- ¿Edward, quién viene? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté con dificultad. Edward se separó de mí unos centímetros para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos y posó su mano en mi vientre, acariciándolo suavemente.

- Bella, los lobos vienen hacia aquí.- dijo examinando mi reacción. Pero no la hubo, estaba en shock. –No sabemos si viene toda la manada o solo…

- Jacob.- mi voz fue un jadeo ahogado y si no hubiera estado sentada en el sofá posiblemente me hubiera caído.

- Están a punto de venir.- advirtió Alice con voz ansiosa mirando a Carlisle. De repente todos los Cullen giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta principal y al mismo tiempo arrugaron la nariz en un gesto de repulsión.

- Ya están aquí.- confirmó Emmett sin dejar de arrugar la nariz.

- Es solo Jacob, viene solo.- informó Edward poniéndose de pie y mirando a Carlisle como el resto de la familia a la espera de que el patriarca de los Cullen dijera que debían hacer.

- Yo hablaré con él…- dijo Carlisle quitándose la bata blanca y dejándola sobre una silla.

- ¿Hablar?- preguntó Emmett visiblemente decepcionado- Yo creía que íbamos a…

- No creo que haya venido a luchar, está solo.- le interrumpió Carlisle en tono autoritario dejando muy claro que no habría una lucha.

Suspiré de puro alivio aunque todavía me sentía un poco confusa. Jacob estaba aquí, justo en la puerta. Mi Jake…

Carlisle caminó con paso seguro hasta la puerta y con decisión giró la manivela abriendo la puerta. Edward se posicionó justo frente a mi cuerpo, protegiéndolo de manera muy sutil. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice hicieron lo mismo, poniéndose delante del sofá e impidiéndome ver la puerta. ¿De qué me estaban protegiendo? Jake nunca me haría daño.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y todos contuvieron la respiración.

- Bueno días, Jacob. ¿Cómo estás?- la voz de Carlisle fue calmada y cordial como si aquellas palabras no fueran dirigidas a su enemigo mortal.

- He oído que Bella ha vuelto, viva.- la voz de Jacob me pilló desprevenida, destilaba odio enfado y algo más profundo, algo que lo estaba martirizando por dentro: dolor.

- Jacob, no es un buen momento. ¿Crees que podríamos dejar esto para otro día?- ahora en la voz de Carlisle se filtró un poco de incomodidad.

¿Qué? Le estaba diciendo que se fuera, iban a ocultarle el embarazo a Jacob. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Miré a Edward alzando la mano y rozando su pierna que quedaba a la altura de mi mano para llamar su atención. Edward se giró para poder mirarme. Mi rostro reflejó el desacuerdo y estaba completamente segura de que Edward sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba reprochando. Mi marido negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sentido tiene ocultárselo?- pregunté en voz alta, aunque mi voz sonó demasiado pastosa y ronca debido a la falta de uso.

- ¿Bella?- la voz de Jacob sonó ansiosa. Me moví en el sofá débilmente intentando ver la puerta donde estaba mi amigo, pero el cuerpo de los Cullen frente a mí me impedían ver nada.

- Jacob, pasa por favor.- pedí con voz firme aunque mi voz se acalló un poco al ver el claro reproche en el rostro de Edward por haber dicho aquello.

En la habitación se escucharon unos pasos más fuertes y decididos que el de cualquiera de los Cullen y todos los vampiros frente a mí se tensaron en sus posiciones al mismo tiempo en que arrugaban un poco más su nariz. Sabía que Jacob esta allí, a apenas un par de metros de mí. Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y preguntarle qué tal estaba. Quería decirle que le había echado de menos… Quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, algo prácticamente imposible.

Los pasos se acercaron a mí y Edward resignado se hizo a un lado. Mi amigo, el mismo chico grandullón y de piel tostada me miró ensimismado por un momento y hubiera jurado que por un momento, solo durante un segundo se sintió aliviado al ver que seguía siendo humana, que seguía siendo su Bella. Pero la expresión de su rostro cambió en cuanto sus ojos examinaron mi rostro y mis brazos enroscados a través de mi cuerpo tapado con una manta.

- Bella…-susurró dando dos grandes zancadas hasta el sofá. Jacob no lo dudó un segundo y llevó sus cálidas manos hasta mis mejillas.- Era cierto, estás enferma de verdad. Pensé… creía que le habían dicho a Charlie que estabas enferma solo para mantenerlo alejado, jamás pensé que… lo estuvieras de verdad. Dios, Bells. ¿Qué tienes?

Sus palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría dejado caer de golpe sobre mi cuerpo. Mi mirada buscó la de Edward. Sus ojos topacio se desviaron de los míos para mirar directamente al suelo. Estaba indignada. ¿Habían hablado con Charlie? ¿Habían hablado con mi padre y le habían dicho que estaba enferma? ¿Por qué no me lo habían contado? ¿Por qué no me habían dejado hablar con él? Estaba claro que Edward me lo había ocultado. Respiré hondo e intenté concentrarme en mi amigo angustiado por mi aspecto desmejorado. Ya tendría tiempo después para pedirle o más bien exigirle una explicación lógica a Edward de por qué me había ocultado lo de mi padre.

- Jacob yo…-mi voz se cortó y me sentí increíblemente nerviosa. Hacía exactamente un par de segundos había estado completamente segura de contarle a Jake que estaba embarazada, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de mi decisión. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se enfadaría conmigo, con Edward? Podía imaginarme a mi amigo descargando toda su furia sobre Edward y me di cuenta de que tal vez habría sido mejor que se marchara a casa y que no se enterará de esto. Pero por otro lado, después de haberle hecho tanto daño, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, ¿Acaso no se merecía saber la verdad? Sí, merecía conocer la verdad y estaba dispuesta a contársela. –Jacob, estoy embarazada.

Mi voz fue más firme de lo que pensé que sería y mantuve mis ojos fijos en los de mi amigo, aguardando su reacción. Pero no la hubo. Decidí ayudarle un poco más y aparté la manta de mi cuerpo. No me subí la camiseta pues los moretones todavía no habían desaparecido por completo, en su lugar llevé mis manos hasta mi vientre, estirando la tela y logrando que mi vientre se hiciera todavía más notable. Incluso acurrucada en el sofá mi enorme barriga de embarazada era perfectamente notable.

Después de unos segundos Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y apartó sus manos de mi rostro perplejo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Su boca se abrió pero no salió más que un jadeo de sorpresa. Apostaría lo que fuera a que no se esperaba esto. Poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando de la sorpresa al enfado pasando por el horror y el asco. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus manos se cerraron en puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo y empezaron a temblar descontroladamente. No sentía miedo por mí ni por el bebé sabía muy bien que Jacob no me haría daño ni aunque perdiera los estribos y además tenía a siete vampiros dispuestos a defenderme, pero sentí un horrible temor al ver la mirada de Jacob clavada en la de Edward quien parecía estar intentado mantenerse también bajo control a juzgar por la postura agazapado de su cuerpo y sus manos cerradas en puños. La tensión se palpaba en el aire, nadie hablaba. Los Cullen como estatuas de mármol observaban a Edward y a Jacob esperando algún movimiento bruco, algo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pensado Jacob, pero de pronto Edward dio un paso hacia delante.

_Edward POV_

Los pensamientos de Jacob destilaban odio y furia. Había supuesto que me insultaría de todas las maneras posibles y estaba preparado para ello pero no lo estaba para oír todos esos improperios hacia mi hijo. Mi paciencia se agotó y mi enfado creció considerablemente, no iba montar una escena frente a Bella, ella no estaba en condiciones de alterarse ni de ponerse nerviosa. Por lo que _hablaría_ con Jacob fuera de la casa.

- Jacob, afuera.- espeté con voz dura y tensa haciendo un gran esfuerzo por guardar la compostura. Le hice un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal. Jacob frunció los labios en una sonrisa malévola y caminó con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta principal. Sus pensamientos ahora se basaban básicamente en las diferentes formas en que sus dientes podrían arrancarme la cabeza. Él creía que íbamos a luchar, pero no lo haríamos. Eso heriría a Bella y era lo último que quería. Lo seguí con paso firme. Jasper y Emmett empezaron a seguirnos totalmente convencidos de que íbamos a luchar también.

- No.- les advertí haciéndoles una señal.

- Pero nosotros…- protestó Emmett.

- He dicho que no.- zanjé el tema con voz seria y autoritaria.

- Edward…- me llamó una voz rota, mi Bella. Giré y me acerqué a ella, quien parecía asustada. Seguramente también creería que íbamos a luchar.

- Tranquila solo vamos a hablar.- le dije cogiendo sus manos entre las mías. Bella no se mostró muy convencida.- Confía en mí, solo quiero hablar con él. - Mi querida esposa asintió débilmente con la cabeza, me incliné para besar sus manos ignorando el gruñido de Jacob al hacer aquello.

Sin más interrupciones salimos de la casa. No hacía falta que nos alejáramos de la casa, lo único que quería era evitar que Bella nos escuchara no me importaba si mi familia sí lo hacía.

- Bien, acabemos con esto de una maldita vez.- dijo el chico quileute cuando nos detuvimos a unos metros de la casa.

- Jacob no tengo intención de luchar. Sabes muy bien que si alguno de los dos muriera eso le haría daño a Bella y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.- musité con voz calmada.

- Ya he visto lo que te importa Bella.- espetó entre dientes. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de la imagen de Bella y su aspecto enfermizo. Pálida, extremadamente delgada, con ojeras…

- Tú no lo entiendes…- le dije mirando para otro lado.

- Lo único que entiendo es que Bella está ahí dentro, embarazada de ti y enferma por ello.- gruñó señalando a la casa.

- Nosotros no planeamos esto, ni siquiera sabíamos que era posible, pero ha ocurrido y debemos afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible.- expliqué intentando sonar convincente.

- ¿Afrontarlo? La única manera de afrontar esa aberración es sacándole esa cosa de ahí adentro. Carlisle es médico, ¿por qué no hace nada?-insistió llevándose una mano a la cabeza y frotándose el rostro nerviosamente.

- No.- gruñí.-. No va a abortar. Vamos a encontrar otra manera de salvarlos a los dos. Bella quiere tenerlo.- dije con voz firme, omitiendo la parte de que yo también deseaba tener a nuestro pequeño.

- A Bella nunca le ha importado dar su vida por la de los demás pero se supone que tú… se suponía que ibas a cuidarla, que ibas a protegerla de ella misma. Lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? En aquella maldita carta que me enviaste con la invitación de la boda. Dijiste que cuidarías de ella y ahora la vas a dejar morir solo por tener a esa cosa. ¿Es así como pensabas cuidarla? ¿Arriesgando su vida acostándote con ella y dejándola embarazada?- me cuestionó intentado controlar el temblor en todo su cuerpo.

- No sabía que fuera posible…- repetí con voz angustiada. Temía que sus palabras destruyeran aquello de lo que me había estado convenciendo a mí mismo durante tanto tiempo.

- ¡Eso no es excusa!- gritó dándole un puñetazo al tronco de un árbol que había a su lado. -¿Se está muriendo verdad?- preguntó sin preámbulos. Su pregunta me golpeó con fuerza y cerré los ojos intentado mantener la calma. _Bella no iba a morirse, ninguno de los dos iba a morir._

- Todo se ha complicado, pero saldremos adelante, todo irá bien. Todo saldrá bien. Nadie va a morir.- musité con la mirada perdida. Repitiéndome esas palabras una y otra vez en mi subconsciente. Jacob parecía desolado por mi respuesta. La había interpretado como un: _Sí, Jacob. Bella va a morirse._

- Siempre supe que acabarías matándola, que serías el causante de que Bella dejará de existir. Intenté alejarla de ti, pero no pude y me he estado convenciendo a mí mismo todo este tiempo de que al menos lucharías por mantenerla a salvo. Pero lo cierto es que eres un maldito monstruo y tu hijo va acabar con Bella.- la voz de Jacob se rompió al final. El licántropo apoyó su espalda contra el árbol que antes había golpeado y se llevó las manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo. Él creía que Bella iba a morir, pero no. Bella no iba a morir, ella no iba a dejarme me lo había prometido, no moriría.

- No conseguimos alimentarla. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo rechaza cualquier alimento que le damos por eso esta tan débil, pero… vamos a encontrar la manera de alimentarla y entonces todo irá bien. Bella podrá con esto y todo irá bien.- le dije. Fue como si le estuviera consolando pero en el fondo de mi ser sabía que en realidad me estaba consolando mí mismo.

- Esa cosa va a matarla. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esa cosa beberá toda su sangre hasta matarla de hambre y tú no haces nada. Dejarás que la mate, dejarás que esa endemoniada criatura mate a su propia madre.- rugió. La ira iba y venía. Jacob se sentía demasiado desorientado y descompuesto como para luchar conmigo siquiera.

De repente sus palabras se repitieron en mi mente una y otra vez. "_Esa cosa beberá toda su sangre hasta matarla de hambre y tú no haces nada". Esa cosa beberá toda su sangre. Beberá toda su sangre. Toda su sangre. Toda su sangre. Sangre. _¡Sangre!

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y por un momento dejé de respirar. Pues claro, cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes. Sangre. Por eso no conseguíamos que Bella asimilara ningún alimento. El bebé se alimentaba de sangre por eso le sentaba mal la comida humana. Salí disparado de allí corriendo en dirección a la casa. No tenía ni un solo segundo que perder, a Bella no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Jacob.

- ¡Ya sé como salvarla! ¡Ya sé como salvar a Bella!- grité a pleno pulmón entrando a la casa y contestando a Jacob y a mi familia que me miraban extrañados por haber entrado en la casa de una forma tan apresurada.

La busqué con la mirada topándome con sus ojos marrones como el chocolate mirándome confusos. Corrí hasta donde estaba y la rodeé con mis brazos.

- Vamos a salvaros, Bella. Te juro que vamos a salvaros.- le prometí apretujándola contra mi pecho y besando su cabeza presa de la emoción. Estaba seguro que de que había encontrado la manera. La sangre, eso era lo que necesitaba Bella para seguir adelante, la única manera de poder alimentarlos a ambos a Bella y al bebé, estaba seguro.

- ¿Edward de qué estás hablando?- preguntó Carlisle también confundido por mi comportamiento.

- Creo… estoy seguro de que he encontrado la manera de alimentar a Bella y al bebé.- le dije sin ocultar la emoción en mi voz. Pude apreciar las sonrisas y los suspiros de alivio entre los miembros de la familia, aunque el rostro de Carlisle denotó cautela.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió mi padre acercándose a mí.

- Hasta ahora nos hemos centrado en el hecho de darle comida humana todo el tiempo. Pero y si el bebé es más vampiro que humano. Tal vez lo que el niño necesite sea sangre y por eso Bella no ha podido asimilar ningún tipo de alimento humano, quizá sea sangre lo que necesitan.- expliqué. Mi mano se entrelazó con la de Bella quien parecía estar pensando en mis palabras.

- Eso tendría mucha lógica. Podemos intentarlo.- contestó Carlisle quien aunque se mantenía cauteloso y prudente no queriendo confirmar nada todavía se había animado considerablemente.- Rosalie, ve a por una bolsa de sangre al garaje, por favor. Están en el frigorífico.

En una casa con siete vampiros siempre era recomendable tener algo de sangre fresca por si ocurría algún incidente. Además Carlisle tenía total acceso a la sangre trabajando en el hospital.

- Enseguida.- contestó Rose quien también se mostraba emocionada ante la expectativa de que el bebé y Bella por fin lograran comer algo.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?- me preguntó Alice acercándose a mí y rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos afectuosamente.

- Tiene que funcionar.- aseguró Esme sentándose junto a Bella y acariciando su mano maternalmente.

Rosalie apareció con un vaso de cristal opaco que impedía ver el líquido rojizo en su interior.

- Aquí tienes.- le dijo entregándole el vaso a Bella. Mi esposa me miró nerviosa cogiendo el vaso con miedo. Le ayudé a sujetarlo y asentí con la cabeza, intentado dale un poco de confianza.

- La sangre… ¿es humana?- preguntó en un susurró bajo. Había esperado algo como eso. Al fin y al cabo Bella era humana y esto debería de parecerle repulsivo. Intenté pensar en otras formas de que ingiriera la sangre sin necesidad de beberla directamente pero lo cierto es que no se me ocurría ninguna otra forma y tampoco teníamos demasiado tiempo.

- Hija mía, no creo que mi nieto se quiera conformar con sangre animal.- contestó Carlisle haciendo una mueca. Bella asintió débilmente no muy convencida.

- ¿De verdad vas a beber de eso? Es una aberración, una monstruosidad.- comentó Jacob quien miraba horrorizado a Bella desde la puerta. La humana lo miró y bajó la mirada en un acto que reconocí como vergüenza.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.- le respondió Rosalie en tono mordaz mandándole una mirada envenenada.

Todos estábamos alrededor de Bella, impacientes por saber si esto sería la salvación definitiva de los dos. Aquello no parecía ayudarla demasiado pues estaba nerviosa y se sentía avergonzada. Me senté a su lado y le pasé un brazo por los hombros sin dejar de sujetar el vaso para que no se le cayera. Besé su mejilla y la miré a los ojos.

- Sé que debe de parecerte algo horrible, pero tal vez esta sea la única manera de sigáis conmigo, con vida.- le dije sin despegar nuestras miradas. Había sido una forma muy sutil de decirle que si esto no funcionaba habría muy pocas posibilidades de que no murieran. _Tenía que funcionar, debía funcionar. _Bella asintió y pude ver la decisión en su rostro. Su mano bajó hasta su vientre y lo acarició dulcemente antes de coger la pajita entre sus dedos y llevársela a la boca.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras todos escuchábamos el sonido del líquido al ser absorbido y tragado. Bella soltó la pajita entonces, apenas había bebido nada. Solo un sorbo inapreciable. Me sentí realmente mal, no sabía cómo debería de saberle la sangre a un humano pero sabía muy bien lo horrible que nos sabía a los de mi especie la comida humana y obligarle a mi Bella a pasar por eso me hacía sentirme fatal.

- Bella, encontraremos otra manera de que ingieras la sangre. No hace falta que la bebas.- le dije apartándole el vaso. Estaba seguro de que Carlisle lograría encontrar otro modo de que ingiriera la sangre.

- No.- dijo Bella cogiendo el vaso.- Sabe… sabe bien, muy bien.- susurró bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Todos contuvimos el aliento ante aquello. Jamás hubiera imaginado algo como eso pero era algo bueno ¿no? ¿Significaba eso que la sangre era lo que necesitaba para seguir con vida?

- ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Rosalie sonriendo.

- Tal vez los deseos o instintos vampíricos del niño se hayan pasado a Bella.- comentó Carlisle quien estaba buscándole una razón científica al hecho de que una humana le supiera bien la sangre humana.

- ¿Puedo beber más?- preguntó Bella en voz baja mirando a Carlisle.

- Sí, prueba a beber un poco más. Pero despacio, poco a poco.- contestó.

Bella volvió a meterse al pajita en la boca y esta vez se bebió la mitad del vaso, haciendo caso omiso al consejo de Carlisle sobre beber despacio. Después de coger aire Bella volvió a meterse la pajita en la boca y se acabo el resto de vaso.

- Vale, creo que ya es suficiente.- le dije retirándole el vaso vacio. Bella bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada y se llevó las manos al vientre.

- Creo que nos va a sentar bien.- comentó acariciando su vientre.

- Miradla, ya tiene mejor color.- dijo Emmett mirando sonriente a mi esposa.

Tal vez era solo nuestra imaginación o tal vez llevábamos demasiado tiempo queriendo verla así, pero juraría que ahora Bella ya no estaba tan pálida, o al menos aquel pálido enfermizo había desaparecido ligeramente, casi se podía ver un poco de color en sus mejillas.

- Bueno, el efecto de la sangre humana en los vampiros es inmediato…- comentó Carlisle mirando a Bella y sonriendo al ver la mejora en su nuera.

- ¿Puedo beber más?- preguntó Bella quien también había empezado a sonreír al ver a todo la familia con algo de esperanza.

- Está bien, pero solo un vaso. Si vemos que mejoras un poco más y que no hay efectos secundarios de ningún tipo podrás tomar más.- informó Carlisle

- Voy yo.- se ofreció Rosalie corriendo en dirección al garaje a por más sangre.

- ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que estáis creando? Si le ha hecho eso a Bella, imaginaros lo que hará cuanto esa cosa este fuera de su cuerpo. Es un maldito monstruo y vosotros le estáis dando vida - la voz de Jacob sombría y horrorizada hizo que todos volteáramos a verlo. Su rostro estaba descompuesto en una mueca de repulsión y sus puños estaban apretados tan fuerte que me pregunté si no se estaría haciendo sangre.

- No es un monstruo. Es nuestro hijo, y cuidaremos de él.- la voz de Bella fue decidida al principio pero se rompió al final cuando una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Las palabras del que fue su mejor amigo le habían dolido y sabía muy bien que esto les pasaría factura a ambos.

- De nuevo nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. Ni siquiera sé que pintas aquí.- las mordaces y crueles palabras de Rosalie cuando entró en el salón con el vaso de sangre esta vez ni siquiera se ganaron una reprimenda por parte de Esme. Aunque ninguno de nosotros lo hubiéramos expresado de ese modo todos lo pensábamos así.- Toma.- le dijo a Bella dándole el vaso.

Bella le mandó una mirada a Jacob y sin pensarlo un segundo volvió a meterse la pajita en la boca bebiendo el líquido rojo en su interior. Jacob dio un paso hacia atrás negando con la cabeza y mirando a Bella como si no la reconociera. Con una última mirada nostálgica el chico salió de la puerta principal y del corazón de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Estáis en todo vuestro derecho de estar enfadadas. Hace siglos que no actualizo. Lo siento mucho, <strong>**sé**** que todos dicen lo mismo pero en realidad es cierto ****que**** no he tenido tiempo. Llevo con el capítulo a medio hacer más de una semana pero hasta hoy no lo he podido acabar. Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente este capítulo como para perdonarme. Supongo que todas las Team Jacob me odiaran en este momento y lo comprendo, pero tranquilas Jacob volverá a ****aparecer**** otro capítulo aunque no será como en Amanecer, en mi fic Jacob aparece muy poco. La razón de que haya hecho que Jacob reaccione así es que siempre me ****pareció**** muy extraño la facilidad con la que Jacob se adaptó a que su amada Bella bebiera sangre humana sin más. Siempre pensé que a ojos de Jake eso debería de ser una aberración y he querido reflejar eso un poco en el capítulo. Bueno me dejo de enrollar y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, intentaré no tardar tanto. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me animan muchísimo. Sois geniales. Un beso enorme,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	12. Cuando los amigos se vuelven Enemigos

**Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Como siempre un millón de gracias a mi querida beta Libezzy por betearme.**

* * *

><p><span>Cuando los amigos se vuelven enemigos<span>

_Edward __POV_

Por fin Bella cerró los ojos y poco a poco el llanto fue cesando. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara de forma constante. Dejé de canturrear su nana y besé su cabeza con infinito cuidado, lo último que quería en ese momento era despertarla.

Bella defendió con entereza y valentía a nuestro hijo frente a Jacob, pero cuando el que era su mejor amigo cruzó la puerta, Bella se derrumbó. La había cogido en brazos y llevado hasta nuestra habitación, regalándole a mi esposa embarazada un poco de privacidad, sabía que no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de llorar frente a toda la familia. Me había mantenido alerta en todo momento, pendiente de que no se alterara. Afortunadamente Bella se había limitado a hacerse un ovillo en la cama, acurrucándose en mi pecho y dejando salir montones de lágrimas silenciosas. Sabía muy bien que las palabras que había intercambiado con Jacob, aunque escasas la habían herido y si además añadíamos el hecho de lo sensible que estaba Bella últimamente por sus hormonas revolucionadas debido al embarazo aquello se convertía en una combinación explosiva de sentimientos. Bella no había dicho nada, ni tampoco yo, tan solo la había abrazado contra mi pecho, frotando su espalda suavemente, cantando su nana cerca de su oído y besando su cabeza cada poco minutos.

Ahora parecía profundamente dormida. Moví mi brazo izquierdo, cogiendo la manta que había a los pies de la cama y tapé a Bella con ella. Suspiré aliviado contemplando la paz en la estaba. _No más pesadillas _- pensé sonriendo.

- Se ha dormido.- susurró en voz baja Carlisle quien entraba en la habitación en ese momento. No me sentí incomodo ni hice amago alguno de moverme de mi posición, no quería despertar a Bella y de todos modos mi familia estaba más que acostumbrada a ver a mi querida humana durmiendo plácidamente acurrucada sobre mi pecho.- He traído un poco más. Seguramente cuando se despierte tendrá sed.

Mi padre dejó un vaso de cristal opaco con un líquido rojo muy familiar en el interior sobre la mesilla de noche. Le di las gracias gesticulando con los labios.

- ¿Crees que esto puede tener algún efecto negativo en Bella? Me refiero a que parece que eso era lo que necesita el bebé, pero Bella todavía es humana y tal vez beber sangre le haga daño a su organismo de algún modo.- le dije compartiendo con él los pensamientos en los que había estado cavilando las últimas horas. Carlisle lo pensó durante un segundo.

- Desconozco si a la larga esto puede traer consecuencias para Bella, pero de momento me remito a las pruebas…- explicó Carlisle mirando a mi esposa significativamente. Bella solo había bebido dos vasos de sangre pero su estado de salud había mejorado considerablemente. Su rostro había recuperado un color más saludable, ahora solo parecía enferma lo cual era bueno teniendo en cuenta que hacía tan solo unas horas era prácticamente una moribunda. Su pulso se había hecho más fuerte así como el del niño que había cobrado más fuerza y estabilidad. - Por ahora, lo único que hemos obtenido son buenos…magníficos resultados. Hace unas horas Bella tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a esto y ahora... Si sigue cogiendo fuerzas y mejora un poco más no creo que ni Bella ni mi nieto tengan problema alguno en sobrevivir al embarazo. Ah, y si sigue mejorando podremos quitarle el gotero.

Asentí sonriendo ampliamente y besando la frente de la dormida Bella acurrucada sobre mi pecho. Carlisle se despidió con otra sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Un par de horas después, Bella se removió adormilada junto a mi pecho. Moví mi brazo acariciando su mejilla suavemente y provocando que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa. Así era como me gustaba verla, feliz y sonriente no llorando entristecida como hacia unas horas. Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, deshaciéndose de los últimos resquicios del sueño. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a causa de haber llorado tanto y su pelo alborotado caía a sendos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Me incliné besando su frente tiernamente en un saludo silencioso.

- Lo siento mucho.- musitó al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el sueño había desaparecido definitivamente de su organismo.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté acariciando su brazo.

- Por haber llorado tanto antes, ni tú ni el bebé teníais la culpa, no tenías por qué soportar mi sofoco.- explicó bajando la mirada y llevando su mano hasta su vientre. -¿Crees que he puesto al bebé triste? Carlisle dice que mis sentimientos se transmiten al bebé. A lo mejor he hecho que el bebe se ponga triste.

- Bella no digas tonterías. Me siento afortunado por ser yo quien te consuela y te calma cuando estas triste, ser yo quien te apoya. Es normal que llores de vez en cuando, a pesar de que odie verte llorar, pero es algo natural. Los humanos lloran todo el tiempo y las mujeres en tu estado todavía más. Además no te alteraste ni alteraste al bebé. Ahora lo único que importa es que tú y el niño mejoréis y sigáis adelante de todo lo demás me ocupare yo.- aseguré alzando mis cejas y moviendo mi cabeza en un gesto que no dejaba lugar al reproche. Bella sonrió un poco y suspiró.

- ¿Edward?

- Dime, cielo.- contesté llevando mi mano hasta su vientre hinchado y acariciándolo inconscientemente.

- ¿Puedo beber más… sangre?- titubeó mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente. - Creo que el bebé tiene hambre, bueno sed.- rectificó agitando la cabeza. Asentí y me di la vuelta para coger el vaso de cristal que Carlisle había traído antes.

- Ven, recuéstate.- le dije ayudándola a recostarse en la cama con cuidado para que no se hiciera daño con la vía intravenosa conectada a su brazo.

Bella apoyó la espalda en una de las almohadas, le tendí el vaso con cuidado para que no se cayera y me asombró la fluidez con la que Bella alzó sus brazos y cogió el vaso entre sus manos, estaba recuperando las fuerzas asombrosamente rápido. Acercó el vaso a su boca y bebió el líquido del interior, cerrando los ojos. Juraría que el rápido y rítmico pulso del bebé en el interior de Bella se había hecho más fuerte en el mismo momento en que Bella había empezado a ingerir la sangre. Curioso, aparté la manta que cubría el vientre de Bella y me tumbé en la cama apoyando mi cabeza en su barriguita de embarazada. Bella rió y llevó una de sus manos hasta mi cabello, entrelazando sus dedos entre mechones de mi pelo.

- Es increíble…-murmuré absorto, escuchando como el latido de mi pequeño hijo se hacía más fuerte y preciso conforme su madre bebía la sangre.- Su corazón late mucho más fuerte, estáis recuperando las fuerzas tan rápido… es un milagro.

Bella me miró dulcemente, en su rostro había aparecido aquella sonrisa maternal tan hermosa, aquella sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y que me animaba a no perder la esperanza nunca, jamás.

- Tú eres el milagro, mi amor.-susurró mi esposa acariciando mi rostro sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera tan especial. No pude evitar sonreír, giré mi rostro para besar el vientre de Bella justo sobre su ombligo y me moví para quedarme a la altura de la causante de mis sonrisas. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y uní nuestros labios en un beso suave y tierno pero romántico a la vez.

Separé nuestras bocas cuando noté el regusto dulzón de la sangre que hacía unos segundos había estado bebiendo.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó alarmada al ver mis ojos, los cuales posiblemente se había vuelto negros de pronto.

- Sí, tranquila. Puedo con ello.- le aseguré besando su frente, donde no había rastro de sangre. Bella asintió y volvió a llevarse el vaso a su boca bebiendo un último sorbo con el que se acabó el contenido del recipiente de cristal.

- ¿Quieres más?- pregunté retirándole el vaso y dejándolo de nuevo sobre la mesilla.

- No, por ahora estamos bien.- contestó acomodándose en la cama y trazando círculos sin sentido en su vientre. Sonreí embobado por el uso del plural y no pude evitar sentarme con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama y acariciar a su vientre tal y como ella estaba haciendo.

De repente sentí un golpecito bajo la piel de Bella. Busqué sus ojos castaños que estaban muy abiertos al igual que sus labios. Bella jadeó y después su rostro se transformó en una mueca de emoción.

-Dios mío… se ha movido. ¿Lo has notado? ¡Se ha movido!- exclamó entusiasmada rodeando su vientre con sus brazos.

- Sí...- me limité a contestar incapaz de decir nada más al ver la emoción que irradiaba mi mujer.

- Llevaba días sin moverse, apenas lo notaba. El pobrecito estaba tan débil, mi chiquitín. Tenía tanto miedo a perderlo… pero se ha movido, me ha dado una patada. Vuelve a ser mi pequeño pateador.- dijo con voz contenida por la alegría. Vislumbré varias lágrimas que se desbordaron de sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad.

Comprendí en ese momento todo lo que un solo golpecito podía significar. Nuestro hijo se estaba poniendo bien, se estaba recuperando ya no había amenaza de aborto espontáneo o al menos las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera habían descendido considerablemente. Me sentía como si me hubieran quitado diez kilos de encima, como si aquella enorme roca que había estado presionando mi pecho desde que Carlisle me advirtió de que si Bella volvía a sufrir otra hemorragia las posibilidades de salvar al niño serían prácticamente nulas se había esfumado. Me sentía aliviado, feliz y esperanzado, más de lo que lo había estado desde que todo esto comenzó. Podíamos ver la luz al final del túnel, un túnel largo y oscuro, lleno de peligros aún por superar pero al menos podíamos ver la luz al final.

Me incliné de nuevo sobre su vientre y repartí pequeños besos por toda la superficie de la enorme protuberancia entre sus caderas. Bella rió y me hizo reír a mí también.

- Lo has salvado Edward, nos has salvado a los dos.- me dijo Bella apretando mi mano sin dejar de sonreír.

- En realidad no puedo atribuirme el merito.- confesé mirándola a los ojos. Bella frunció el ceño sin entender a qué me refería.- Quien que me hizo pensar en que tal vez la sangre fuera lo que necesitabais tanto el niño como tú fue Jacob.- La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó de pronto y me miró como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si estuviera esperando a que le dijera que lo que acabada de decir no había sido más que una broma de mal gusto. – Cuando salimos fuera a hablar, él pensó algo sobre que el bebé solo desearía sangre, eso me dio la idea. La persona quien os ha salvado a los dos es Jacob no yo.

Bella no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Temí que volviera a llorar y quise golpearme por haber arruinado el momento tan feliz en el que estábamos hacía tan solo unos segundos. Definitivamente podría haberme ahorrado esa información, Bella no la necesitaba.

- Resulta casi irónico que haya sido él.- susurró al cabo de unos minutos con la mirada perdida.- Apuesto a que preferiría verme muerta antes que bebiendo sangre humana.

- No…-musité acercándome a ella y mirándola a los ojos.- Estoy seguro de que Jacob se alegra muchísimo de que te estés recuperando.

- Pues eso no es lo que demostró ayer.- repuso Bella apretando sus labios.

- Es difícil para él. Pero pude ver su rostro cuando le dije las pocas posibilidades que había de que siguieras adelante si no conseguíamos alimentarte y te aseguro que prefiere verte bebiendo sangre antes que perderte.- le dije seriamente.

- Eso no le daba derecho a insultar a nuestro hijo.- contraatacó Bella recordando las duras palabras de su amigo.

- Yo también lo insulté y me has perdonado.- le recordé suavemente, mientras recordaba cada una de las cosas horribles que había dicho aquella mañana tratando de convencer a Bella de que el aborto era la única solución.

- Eso es diferente.- dijo sin más.

- No, no lo es.- contesté negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? No se lo merece.- me cuestionó mi esposa con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque puedo ver su punto de vista. Porque yo pensaba igual que él cuando todo esto empezó. Lo único que él ve es que la chica de la que está enamorado está enferma, y busca un culpable.- expliqué con voz calmada mirando su vientre abultado.

Bella no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio acariciando su vientre distraídamente.

- Bueno eso ya no importa, Jake se ha ido. No quiere volver a verme así que… no hay que darle más vueltas.- dijo al cabo de unos minutos. - ¿Me llevas al baño?- preguntó haciendo un puchero. Sonreí sin remedio y la cogí entre mis brazos. -Oye mi amor, ahora que ya no estoy tan débil me dejarías…

- No.- respondí interrumpiéndola y sabiendo lo que iba pedirme.

- Oh, vamos. Solo un par de pasos, por favor.- suplicó volviendo a hacer un puchero.

- De eso nada. Si ya de por sí eres torpe imagínate con la barriga que tienes, si ni siquiera puedes verte los pies.- repuse en tono obvio.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que has llamado a tu pobre mujer embarazada torpe y gorda en la misma frase?- me acusó con voz ofendida.

- ¿Yo? Jamás.-contesté poniendo cara de inocentón. Bella sacudió la cabeza y golpeó mi pecho suavemente aunque una sonrisilla la delató.

Después de la parada en el baño, Bella me pidió que la llevara al salón. Odiaba pasar el día en la cama, como una enferma de hospital y yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerla sentirse mejor, cualquier cosa menos que caminara, por supuesto.

- ¿Estás cómoda?- le pregunté colocando otro cojín tras su espalda. Bella se removió acomodándose y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino?- preguntó Emmett sentándose junto a mi esposa y poniendo una mano en su vientre.

- Revoltoso, no para de darme patadas.- contestó Bella haciendo una mueca y llevando su mano a su vientre.

- Tal vez tiene sed.- apuntilló Rose acercándose a nosotros. Miré a Bella preguntándole con la mirada si quería beber más. Se encogió de hombros y después asintió con la cabeza. Fui a levantarme pero mi hermana rubia me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ya voy yo.- me dijo saliendo del salón.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Esme contestó.

- ¿Es Charlie?- preguntó de pronto Bella mirándome seria.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté confuso.

- Sé que mi padre ha estado llamando y le habéis dicho que estoy enferma. ¿Por qué me lo habéis ocultado? ¿Por qué no me habéis dejado hablar con él?- me cuestionó, pude ver como sus ojos se humedecían. Bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos suspirando, no podía mentirle, no se merecía que le mintiera.

- Tu padre empezó a llamar hace un par de días. Tú no mejorabas y Charlie exigía verte. Le tuvimos que decir que estabas gravemente enferma y que no podía venir a visitarte. Creímos que era lo mejor, tú no estabas en condiciones de hablar con nadie y temía que al hablar con él empeoraras. Por eso decidimos mantenerte al margen. Lo siento. - me disculpé dándome cuenta de mi error al ocultárselo.

-¿ Es él quien ha llamado? Quiero hablar con él.- pidió volteando la cabeza para poder ver a Esme quien sujeta el teléfono a su oreja.

- No, no es Charlie.- contesté agudizando el oído. De repente la voz que se escuchaba a través de la línea me resulto muy familiar no era Charlie, era Jacob.

Me levanté rápidamente del sofá y fui hasta la cocina donde Esme mantenía el teléfono apretado contra su oreja. Su rostro parecía confuso y consternado.

- Déjame hablar a mí, por favor.- le pedí a mi madre alzando la mano para que me diera el teléfono. Esme asintió y me dio el teléfono no había prestado demasiado atención como para saber qué era lo que Jacob le había dicho a Esme para que esta reaccionara así, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

- Jacob, soy Edward. ¿Qué ocu…?

- No tengo demasiado tiempo, así que escúchame.- me interrumpió aceleradamente. Su voz ansiosa y su respiración jadeante me pusieron alerta.- La manada se ha enterado del embarazo. Quieren matar a esa cosa.

- ¿Qué?- mi voz fue un gruñido. Nadie le haría daño a mi hijo, nunca.

- Van a atacaros esta noche, en cuanto anochezca. Matarán a Bella tenéis que…

- Espera, ¿Cómo que mataran a Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- pregunté perdiendo la calma. Podía lograr a entender lo que ellos pensaban sobre el bebé, a pesar de que no fuera así. Pero Bella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

- No van a esperar a que nazca. Sacrificaran a Bella, creen que es la única manera de acabar con la… criatura.

- ¡No, no!- grité con rabia. La mano que no tenía sujeta al teléfono se cerró en torno a un jarrón que había sobre el mueble junto al teléfono. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, mi mano estaba llena de trozos de porcelana rota.

- ¡Maldita sea, vienen hacía aquí! Escúchame, saca a Bella de ahí, haz lo qué tengas que hacer pero mantenla a salvo. No vacilarán, acabaran con ella. – informó Jacob con voz ahogada.

- Lo haré, no dejaré que le hagan daño. Jacob, gracias por avisarnos, muchas gracias.- le agradecí sinceramente.

- No me des las gracias, no lo hago por salvarte a ti ni a esa cosa, Bella es la única razón por la que estoy delatando a mi familia. A cambio necesito tu promesa de que no nos mataréis a ninguno de nosotros.- ahora la voz de Jacob fue más precisa y dura.

- Desean matar a Bella, si no hay otra manera de salvarla nosotros tampoco vacilaremos.

- No. Os he avisado para que estéis preparados y podáis mantener a Bella a salvo, pero si alguno de mis hermanos muere, jamás me lo perdonaré. Acatamos órdenes de Sam, no escogemos por voluntad propia. Tan solo defendeos, cuando Sam vea que no hay forma de ganar la lucha ni de llegar hasta Bella, nos marcharemos. No hará falta que nadie muera.- dijo. Entendí su petición y no podía simplemente hacer oídos sordos ante aquello. Jacob acababa de ayudarnos, delatando a su pueblo, a su familia. Si matábamos a alguien la culpa sería solo de Jacob y eso no era justo.

- De acuerdo. Te doy mi palabra de que no acabaremos con la vida de nadie.- prometí con voz seria. Pude escuchar el bufido de protesta de Emmett a mis espaldas.

- Tengo que irme pero dile a Bella… dile que me han obligado a luchar. Dile que preferiría matarme a mí mismo antes que hacerle daño.- la voz de Jacob tembló al final de la frase.

- Se lo diré.- contesté y antes de que pudiera decir nada más Jacob colgó.

Colgué el teléfono y me di la vuelta para reunir a toda la familia y explicarles lo que estaba pasando o estaba a punto de pasar pero cuando me giré me di cuenta de que todos estaban alrededor de mí con semblantes serios o emocionados en el caso de mi hermano Emmett.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Esme llevándose una mano al rostro en un gesto nervioso.

- Tengo que sacar a Bella de aquí.- contesté apresuradamente alzando la cabeza buscando a mi esposa con la mirada. La encontré en el sofá, me miraba preocupada y nerviosa. Rosalie estaba con ella, tenía una mano sobre su hombro, tranquilizándola.

- ¿Y adonde la llevaras? No puedes salir corriendo con ella en brazos. Tendrás que llevarla en coche y no tenemos ninguna casa a menos de tres mil kilómetros. En cuanto los chuchos se den cuenta de que Bella no está aquí os perseguirán y os alcanzarán. - me dijo Alice.

- Eso no importa. Solo tengo que sacarla de que aquí y ponerla a salvo.- repuse nervioso. No le hice caso corrí hasta el sofá y me arrodillé ante Bella.

- Edward…- me llamó mirándome a los ojos confusa.

- Tranquila, cariño, tranquila. No dejaré que nadie os haga daño.- prometí cogiendo sus manos entre las mías.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó con voz temblorosa y asustadiza.

- Edward, no creo sacarla de la casa sea la mejor idea. Bella no está en condiciones de viajar.- dijo la sabia voz de Carlisle.

- Se ha recuperado mucho.- repliqué mirando a mi padre.

- Pero no lo suficiente, hijo.- repuso Carlisle.

- Podemos protegerla aquí.- dijo Jasper mirándome. Podía notar las olas de calma que irradiaba pero no hacían el más mínimo efecto en mi organismo.

- No puedo arriesgarme a que les hagan daño.- ahora mi voz no tuvo fuerzas. ¿Es que no lo entendían? Tenía que poner a Bella a salvo, tenía que protegerlos a los dos.

- Edward, son solo una panda de niñatos. Podemos con ellos.- exclamó Emmett chochando sus puños en un gesto amenazante.

- Falta media hora para el anochecer. Si vas a llevarla a un lugar seguro, hazlo ya.- apremió Rosalie que estaba a mi lado junto a Bella. Miré por el ventanal del salón, contemplando como el sol empezaba a esconderse tras las montañas.

Cogí a Bella entre mis brazos, quien se acurrucó en mi pecho como una niña pequeña con miedo. Estaba tan nervioso que olvidé el hecho de que Bella aún seguía conectada al gotero.

- ¡Ah!- se quejó en voz alta cuando tiré de su cuerpo hacia arriba, arrancándole la aguja clavada en su brazo sin querer. Un hilo de sangre roja se deslizo por su mano.

- Ven conmigo.- la voz de Alice intentó sonar casual pero la tensión se filtró en sus palabras mientras cogía de la mano a su esposo y juntos salían de la habitación, huyendo de la sangre.

Carlisle estuvo a nuestro lado al segundo siguiente. Yo no podía reaccionar. ¿Cómo había sido tan despistado?

- Es solo un poco de sangre. De todos modos, parece que Bella ya no necesita más suero.-comentó Carlisle tranquilizándonos a todos mientras cortaba un trozo de la manta con la que Bella estaba tapada y la presionaba contra el minúsculo corte, haciendo que la sangre desapareciera. En cualquier otra situación Bella habría sonreído ante la noticia de que no tendría que llevar aquel gotero que tanto odiaba.

Allí, viendo como Carlisle curaba y atendía a mi esposa me di cuenta de que no podía simplemente meter a Bella en el coche y huir de allí. Si había algún incidente… si a Bella o al niño les pasaba algo necesitarían a Carlisle. Además Alice tenía razón, en cuanto los lobos se den cuenta de que Bella no está en la casa nos perseguirán y no tardaran en alcanzarnos. Si fuéramos corriendo podríamos despistarles, era rápido corriendo, pero no podía llevar a Bella corriendo en medio del bosque en su estado y en coche no teníamos ninguna posibilidad de huir a pesar de que saliéramos con unos minutos de ventaja. Solo había una solución, quedarnos en la casa.

- Tenéis razón, no puedo sacarla de aquí.- musité con voz angustiada. Carlisle me miró y asintió poniendo su mano en mi hombro, en un gesto paternal.

- No dejaremos que se acerquen a Bella. La protegeremos a ella y a al crío.-me prometió Emmett visiblemente excitado ante la idea de una lucha.

- Bella se quedará en la casa y nosotros nos repartiremos, unos estarán en primera línea del bosque y los otros frente al porche, flanqueando la casa. Esos perros no se acercaran a Bella.- ordenó Jasper quien entraba de nuevo al salón cogido de la mano de Alice. Jasper había tomado el mando, era él mejor en cuestión de lucha y yo se lo agradecí en silencio. Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el plan. Todos menos Bella quien seguía acurrucada entre mis brazos sin atreverse a decir nada, temblando y con las manos en su vientre. Le explicaría todo lo que estaba pasando pero ahora necesitábamos establecer un plan de ataque y defensa.

- Lleva a Bella a nuestra habitación.- propuso Rosalie.- Es la estancia más alejada de la puerta. De ese modo tendremos más margen de error. Si consiguen entrar a la casa, lo cual no pasará. Aún les quedará un buen trozo hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Asentí de nuevo. Bella estaría bien en la habitación de Rose y Emmett. Podría quedarse tumbada en la cama alejada lo máximo posible de la lucha.

- ¿Cómo nos repartimos?- preguntó Esme. Podía ver el disgusto en sus pensamientos por tener que enfrontarnos a una lucha.

- Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo estaremos en la primera línea. - cuadró Jasper con expresión concentrada. Me pareció una buena decisión pues Emmett serviría como escudo por razones obvias y Rosalie tenía que estar a su lado se complementaban a la perfección luchando. Jasper era experto en la guerra y yo no podría quedarme en la retaguardia cuando se trataba de salvar a mi esposa y a mi hijo. -Detrás de nosotros Esme, Carlisle y Alice vigilando que no se acerquen a la casa.- de algún modo aquello era un favor para Carlisle y Esme. De todos nosotros ellos eran los que peor se sentían luchando contra otras criaturas aunque fueran enemigos y Alice… bueno, simplemente Jasper no soportaba la idea de arriesgar a su esposa. – Ahora el principal objetivo es impedir que entren en la casa pero si entran…

- No entraran.- aseguró Emmett interrumpiendo a su hermano rubio.

- Si entran el principal objetivo será flanquear la escalera para que no puedan acceder a la habitación en la que esté Bella. - parecía que Jasper lo tenía todo planeado y eso me hizo sentirme un poco más aliviado.

- ¿Qué hay de los ventanales?- preguntó Alice moviendo su cabeza en dirección al gran ventanal del salón. Podíamos proteger la puerta principal para que no entraran pero no les sería muy complicado entrar a la casa atravesando el ventanal de cristal.

Emmett cogió el sofá levantándolo en el aire y rompiendo diversos adornos que había sobre la mesa centro. Como si de una almohada se tratara el grandullón de Emmett movió el sofá con destreza y lo colocó justo frente al ventanal de tal manera que quedara encajado contra el otro sofá e impidiendo que alguien o algo pudiera pasar por ahí.

- Ala, solucionado.- dijo Emmett satisfecho.

- Acababa de redecorar el salón.- se lamentó Esme en voz baja.

- Bien, acabar de tapar el resto de los ventanales. Edward, sube a Bella a la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett.- ordenó Carlisle.- Apenas nos queda tiempo.

Hice lo que me dijo y con Bella entre mis brazos subí las escaleras y fui hasta la habitación que Rose y Emmett compartían.

- Aquí hay unas mantas, por si tiene frío.- ofreció Rosalie entrando en la habitación detrás de mí y sacando unas mantas de un cajón del armario.

Tumbé a Bella en el centro de la cama, pero ella se encogió haciéndose un ovillo y acurrucándose a un lado de la cama. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Bella, cariño…- la llamé limpiando las gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

- Estoy asustada, no sé qué está pasando.- gimió lastimosamente. Decidí que era el momento de explicarle que estaba ocurriendo o mejor dicho, que era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Bella, Jacob ha llamado por teléfono.- empecé cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos y mirándola a los ojos. – La manada se ha enterado del embarazo y creen que el bebé es una amenaza. Van a atacarnos porque quieren… ellos…- cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Temía que Bella se pusiera nerviosa si se enteraba de que los lobos querían matarla. Mi querida esposa apretó mi mano y me miró suplicante, pidiéndome que continuara.- Bella, quieren matarte para impedir que el bebé nazca.

La fuerza en el agarre de mis manos cesó y Bella jadeó con la mirada perdida.

- Quieren matarme.- musitó en voz muy baja. Parecía estar procesando la información, sabía que era realmente difícil de asimilar para ella.- Jake…

- No, él no quiere esto. Por eso nos ha llamado. Para avisarnos y que estuviéramos preparados y así pudiéramos protegerte. Jacob nunca te haría daño por voluntad propia.- le dije cumpliendo la última petición del chico licántropo que había llamado hacia unos minutos.

- ¿Y los demás? Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul, Sam... Ellos eran… eran mis amigos. Yo he estado con ellos, he pasado tardes enteras con ellos, hablando y bromeando. Eran mis amigos y ahora… ahora quieren matarme.- susurró entre lágrimas. Atraje su cuerpo al mío abrazándola y frotando su espalda.

- Lo siento.- le dije besando su cabeza.

- Vais a luchar contra ellos ¿verdad?- preguntó aunque sonó más como una afirmación disgustada que como una pregunta.

- Tenemos que protegerte. Haré todo lo necesario para protegeros a los dos.- le dije mirándola a los ojos y poniendo mi mano en su vientre. Sentí un golpecito bajo mi mano y no pude evitar sonreír un poco a pesar de todo.

- Edward,- me llamó Carlisle entrando en la habitación. Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta él.- Hijo, si Bella se pone nerviosa y se alterara eso sería falta para el niño. He pensado en que podríamos dormirla, de ese modo sabríamos que está tranquila. Los dos sabemos que vas a estar preocupado constantemente por si Bella está bien. Dormida no se enterará de nada y cuando despierte todo habrá terminado.

Miré a Bella quien estaba acurrucada en la cama con Rosalie a su lado colocando un almohada bajo su cabeza. Parecía tan indefensa…

- No me entusiasma la idea de drogarla.- repuse haciendo una mueca.

- A mí tampoco pero creo que es la mejor solución tanto para ella y el bebé como para ti.- contestó Carlisle sacando una jeringuilla de su maletín negro que traía en su mano derecha.- Es el sedante más suave que tengo, solo haré que este dormida y relajada durante un par de horas, no es nocivo para su salud ni tampoco para la del niño.

Volví a mirar a Bella y supe que mi padre tenía razón. La dormiríamos y así le ahorraríamos el sufrimiento de estar consciente oyendo como se desarrollaba una guerra por su vida. Asentí y Carlisle y yo nos acercamos de nuevo a la cama.

- Mi amor, vamos a dormirte para que ni tu ni el bebé os pongáis nerviosos ¿vale?- le dije cogiendo su brazo izquierdo y remangando la manga de la sudadera.

- ¿Qué? No, no quiero.- dijo luchando por zafarse de mi agarre y poder liberarse su brazo.

- Cielo solo es un pinchacito de nada y caerás dormida, cuando te despiertes todo habrá terminado.- le dijo Carlisle sacando un algodón con alcohol y frotándolo por el brazo de Bella para desinfectar la zona.

- No, no, no, por favor. No quiero que me durmáis, no quiero, por favor.- suplicó Bella intentado soltar su brazo.

- Bella no puedo dejarte sola en una habitación. ¿Y si te pones nerviosa y vuelves a sangrar? Perderías al bebé, nuestro pequeño moriría.- le dije. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel pero se nos estaba agotando el tiempo y Bella debía saber las consecuencias de quedarse despierta y completamente sola.

- Estaré calmada, no me alteraré. Lo prometo, estaré tranquila, pero por favor no me durmáis, no quiero, por favor.- pidió mirándome con los ojos llorosos. No podía negarle nada cuando me lo pedía de esa forma, a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

Carlisle me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, una clara señal que rezaba: _Sujétala._ Puse mis brazos sobre los suyos inmovilizándola y Carlisle preparo la jeringuilla.

- No, Edward, por favor. Por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor, por favor.- suplicó llorando.

- ¿Y si yo me quedo con ella?- preguntó Rosalie justo cuando Carlisle estaba a punto de inyectarle el sedante.- Yo la mantendré tranquila y si le ocurre alguna emergencia la atenderé y llamaré a Carlisle. Además sería bueno que yo estuviera por si alguno de los chuchos consigue llegar hasta aquí sin que vosotros os deis cuenta.

La idea de Rosalie me pareció muy buena. Rose se entendía muy bien con Bella, ambas entendían el deseo de ser madre y todo lo referente a la maternidad. Sin duda Rosalie la mantendría tranquila y a salvo.

- Es una buena idea.- corroboré.

- Sí, sí. Que Rose se quede conmigo.- pidió Bella mirando esperanzada a su cuñada. Rose le dedico una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Jasper, te importaría venir aquí un momento?- lo llamó Carlisle apartando la jeringuilla del brazo de Bella, noté como el cuerpo de Bella se relaja ante aquello.

- Dime, Carlisle.- Jasper apareció en la puerta al segundo.

- ¿Crees que habría algún problema si Rosalie se quedará aquí con Bella en lugar de luchar con nosotros?- preguntó. Jasper lo pensó durante un segundo.

- ¿Cuántos son?- preguntó mirándome.

- Unos seis, quizá siete. Aunque uno de ellos es demasiado joven no creo que luche con los demás.- contesté automáticamente. Jasper asintió.

- No, no creo que suponga un problema. Podremos con ellos.- respondió Jasper con total seguridad.

- Bien, pues te has librado, Bella.- le dijo Carlisle a su nuera guardando la jeringuilla. Bella suspiró aliviada.

- Daos prisa, ya ha anochecido. Están al llegar.- apremió Jasper antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- Sí, vamos.- dijo Carlisle levantándose.

- Ve tú, yo iré en un segundo.- le dije. Mi padre asintió y también salió de la habitación.

Me giré hacia Bella, quien me miraba con una expresión de máxima preocupación.

- Ten muchísimo cuidado, por favor.-suplicó Bella poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

- Lo tendré.- prometí besando su frente.

- Recuerda que tu hijo está deseando conocerte y que tu mujer no puede sin ti.- me dijo entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello rebelde. Le mandé una sonrisa triste y me agaché para besar su vientre.

- Tranquilo, pequeño. No dejaré que nadie os haga daño ni a ti, ni a mamá.- susurré antes de volver a besar su vientre. Después volvió a alzar la cabeza para besar los carnosos labios de Bella.

- Te amo.- susurré rompiendo nuestro beso.

- Y yo a ti, los dos te amamos.- contestó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Me levanté con pesar de la cama, cubriendo a Bella con la manta. Oí el gruñido de Emmett dirigido exclusivamente a mí y supe que tenía que irme, aunque me doliera dejar a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida allí.

- Cuidaré de ellos, Edward.- prometió Rosalie sentándose junto a Bella.

- Gracias, Rosalie.- le agradecí sinceramente cruzando la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras y salí de la casa. Allí estaba toda mi familia preparada para el ataque.

- Ya puedo olerlos, es repugnante.- informó Alice arrugando la nariz. Todos nos pusimos en posición de ataque, tensando nuestros músculos y mostrando nuestros dientes. El olor se intensificó y pudimos contemplar en la oscuridad del bosque las siluetas de aquellas enormes criaturas.

- ¡Qué empiece la acción!- exclamó Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que estéis todas bien, o al menos sigáis vivas después de ver Amanecer. A mí me encantó. ¡La boda, la luna de miel, el embarazo, el parto… toda la película es genial! Siento el retraso una vez más con el capítulo pero no hay manera de sacar más tiempo. Espero poder encontrar un ratito pronto y subir el siguiente capítulo. Os adelanto que seguramente el siguiente capítulo será un Bella POV y la pobre tendrá que vérselas cara a cara con uno de los lobos. ¿Creéis que será capaz de salvar a su bebé? Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia o me queréis comentar algo házmelo saber y no tendré ningún problema en responderos. (Si no tenéis cuenta en fanfiction decidme vuestro correo para que os pueda contestar) Gracias por dedicarme un ratito de vuestro tiempo leyendo mi fic y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Un beso enorme,<strong>

**-Miss Sands-**


	13. Batalla Sobrenatural

**Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a la magnífica escritora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias como siempre a mi genial beta, Libezzy. **

* * *

><p><span>Batalla sobrenatural<span>

_Bella __POV_

Respiré hondo repetidas veces, cerrando los ojos mientras mis manos extendidas sobre mi enorme vientre acariciaban a mi pequeño. _Tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo. Todo va a ir bien, todo irá bien._ – me repetía una y otra vez, como si aquellas palabras dirigidas a mi hijo fueran a calmarlo a él realmente, como si aquello no fuera más que un intento desesperado por calmarme a mí misma.

- Tranquila. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. - la melodiosa voz de Rosalie me tranquilizó un poco. Mi cuñada se sentó junto a mí en la cama.- No es la primera vez que hacemos esto. Hace dos años matamos a un vampiro con melena rubia que quería acabar contigo.

- James…- murmuré en voz alta.

- Exacto. Y hace un par de meses acabamos con un ejército entero de neófitos, y con su creadora.- añadió Rosalie gesticulando con las manos.

- Victoria…-volví a murmurar.

- Esto es pan comido, Bella. Todos deseamos demasiado esto como para dejarlo escapar. – aseguró poniendo una mano en mi vientre. Asentí en silencio sin poder decir nada más.

Apenas podía asimilarlo siquiera. No podía creer que aquel tratado centenario se hubiera roto sin más. Que los Cullen, mi familia, fueran a luchar contra los lobos, aquellos mismos chicos que yo había considerado mis amigos durante tanto tiempo. Siempre pensé que algún día ocurriría algo como esto, de hecho creo que todos lo pensaban. Cuando Edward me convirtiera el tratado se rompería y los lobos emprenderían una lucha contra los vampiros pero ahora, esa no era la razón real de la lucha. Ellos querían matarme, querían acabar con mi vida, con la de mi hijo en realidad. No podía imaginar siquiera el hecho de que alguien saliera herido. Si Edward resultaba herido yo… simplemente no podría seguir adelante pero por otro lado cuando pensaba en Jake, a pesar de sus crueles palabras del día anterior, seguía queriéndolo. Jacob seguía siendo alguien muy importante para mí y no me creía capaz de asimilar el hecho de su pérdida aun cuando ya nos habíamos despedido en innumerables ocasiones, él siempre volvía y yo egoístamente me alegraba de ello.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama y con expresión seria y concentrada caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación. La cual estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

- Los chuchos acaban de llegar.- me informó con un deje de repulsión en la voz. Me encogí un poco y abracé mi vientre con más fuerza.

No temía por mi vida, ni siquiera por la de mi hijo sabía que Edward no permitiría que fuéramos heridos y era eso lo me asustaba. Edward no tenía control cuando se trataba de protegernos y me aterraba el hecho de que arriesgara su propia vida hasta el punto de perderla por la nuestra. Sacudí con la cabeza violentamente. Desechando aquel horrible pensamiento, podía notar la humedad en mis ojos solo al pensar en ello.

Un enorme estruendo resonó en el bosque y temblé de pies a cabeza.

- La lucha ha comenzado.- explicó Rose con voz seria cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté estúpidamente queriendo distraerme y así mantenerme calmada.

- Porque puedo oír los gritos de júbilo de Emmett sobresaliendo del resto de gruñidos, rugidos.- comentó con tono disgustado mientras hacía una mueca.

- No entiendo cómo puede gustarle esto.- murmuré. Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, afortunadamente hay algo que le gusta más que luchar.- comentó sonriendo mientras cogía una manta y me tapaba con ella. Seguramente pensaba que el temblor de mi cuerpo se debía a que tenía frío aunque la razón era bien distinta.

- ¿El qué?- pregunté curiosa acurrucándome con la manta. Rosalie mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Yo.- dijo orgullosa. Reí por su desbordante autoestima.- Solo espero que tenga en cuenta que él también es lo más importante para mí. A veces pierde la cabeza cuando está luchando. Es como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

- Ya, sé cómo te sientes. Yo espero lo mismo de Edward, porque cuando se trata de protegerme… no tiene límites y eso me asusta.- confesé jugueteando con un hilo suelto de la manta. Sentí una lágrima correr mi mejilla y me afané en limpiarla con el dorso de mi mano.

La despampanante vampira rubia se sentó a mi lado pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Rose chasqueó la lengua.

- Esto es tan patético.- comentó disgustadamente. - Aquí estamos, dos mujeres fuertes y valientes como nosotras, encerradas en una habitación sufriendo por nuestros mariditos.- dijo meneando la cabeza. Asentí lentamente. Tenía todo la razón.

- Siento mucho que tengas que quedarte aquí conmigo en lugar de estar ahí afuera con Emmett, controlándolo. De verdad que aprecio que te hayas quedado aquí conmigo.- le dije mirándola a sus enormes ojos dorados. Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

- Te prometí que te ayudaría siempre que pudiera, y eso hago. Si te digo la verdad no me apetecía demasiado estar ahí afuera soportando el hedor que desprenden esos perros.- confesó en voz baja como si me estuviera contando un secreto. Rosalie rió tras su aclaración y se acomodó en la cama. Era fácil distraerse con Rosalie, era como si nada le preocupase, como si nada fuera importante para ella. A pesar de que sabía y me acababa de confesar que estaba tan preocupada por Emmett como yo lo estaba con Edward. Rose era muy buena escondiendo sus preocupaciones y haciendo que olvides las tuyas.

- Gracias.- susurré.- Por todo.- Rose me sonrió amablemente.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no querías que te durmieran? Ya sé todo eso de tu pánico a las agujas pero te hubieras ahorrado todo este sufrimiento. Ahora estarías dormida, soñando con Edward…- dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

- Lo sé, era lo mejor para mí y para mi bebé, pero… yo no… no puedo… tenía miedo a que cuando despertara nada fuera como antes. Me aterraba que cuando despertara Edward ya no estuviera conmigo o que mi bebé se hubiera ido también. Que ellos me hubieran alcanzado y nos hubieran matado y yo no habría podido hacer nada por evitarlo porque estaba dormida.- expliqué con voz contenida. Rosalie asintió.

- Lo entiendo. Pero nada de eso va a pasar así que puedes dormirte si tienes sueño.- bromeó palmeando la almohada. Reí sin poder evitarlo de nuevo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, aunque para mí fueron como horas. Rosalie intentaba distraerme hablando de cosas triviales pero las conversaciones resultaban fallidas porque ambas estábamos preocupadas. Rose estaba atenta a la lucha. Deseé tener mi oído tan desarrollado como el suyo para poder escuchar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera. De repente otro estruendo resonó en la oscuridad de la noche. Miré a Rosalie asustada.

- ¡Oh, pobre Esme!- exclamó mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté o más bien exigí. Esme, la dulce y buena de Esme. Tal vez la habían herido o tal vez…ella… No, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser.

- ¿Has oído ese ruido?- me preguntó, yo asentí apresuradamente.- Acaban de destrozar el árbol favorito de Esme.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté soltando todo el aire de golpe.- Creí que la habían herido, y tú me hablas de un árbol.

- Esme amaba a ese árbol, lo plantó la primera vez que vinimos aquí. Es una perdida terrible para ella.- explicó como si estuviera hablando de una persona en lugar de una planta.

- ¡Rosalie!- la reprendí. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro sin remedio. Tantas emociones juntas me estaban volviendo loca. Me incliné hacia delante y hundí la cabeza en la manta.

- Lo siento. ¿Te has asustado?- dijo frotando mi espalda. Asentí mientras sorbía mi nariz.- Tienes que dejar de pensar en lo peor todo el rato. No va a pasar nada, nadie va a resultar herido. La mayor pérdida que vamos a sufrir va a ser ese viejo árbol. ¿Entendido?

- Sí.- musité alzando la cabeza y limpiando mis lágrimas.

Pasó más tiempo, las manecillas del reloj sobre la mesilla de noche junto a la cama parecían no moverse. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido y no estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno o malo. Rosalie seguía atenta a la lucha aunque no parecía que avanzara demasiado.

- ¿Crees que durara mucho más?- pregunté ansiosa.

- Eso depende de cuando se resistan a que los derrotemos. Si pudiéramos matarlos ya habríamos ganado pero Edward no quiere acabar con la vida de ninguno por lo que lo único que hacen es intentar ahuyentarlos para que se marchen y nos dejen en paz.- explicó Rosalie con voz monótona.

- ¿Edward no quiere matar a ninguno de ellos?- pregunté sorprendida.

- El chucho ese, tu amiguito…

- Jacob.- contesté incomoda por el modo en que había pronunciado la palabra _"__amiguito__"._ Tenía la sensación de que Edward no fue el único que se enteró de nuestro beso antes de la lucha contra los neófitos.

- Sí, ese. El caso es que fue él quien llamó para avisarnos de que iban venir a matarte y a cambio le pidió a Edward que no mataran a ninguno de ellos. Edward le dio su palabra de que no acabarían con la vida de ninguno y ahora no piensa romper su promesa. Edward es muy romancero con todo eso de las promesas.- explicó Rosalie haciendo una mueca.

Asentí sin decir nada. Aquello por un lado me aliviaba y por otro me preocupaba aún más. Era un alivio saber que ninguno de los lobos resultaría herido o más bien me aliviaba el hecho de saber que no perdería a Jacob, pero por otro lado tal y como había dicho Rosalie el hecho de no poder acabar con ninguno de ellos alargaba la lucha y por lo tanto las oportunidad de los lobos de hacerles daño a los Cullen. Porque al parecer en ese trato entre Edward y Jacob no se había hablado de las vidas de los Cullen. ¿Así que los Cullen no podían matar a los lobos pero los lobos si podían matar a los Cullen? ¿Ese era el precio a pagar porque Jacob nos hubiera avisado?

Justo en ese momento Rosalie brincó literalmente de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba tenso al igual que la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y su vista estaba perdida en algún lugar, en la lucha.

- No, no…- susurró en voz tan baja que me costó entender lo que decía. De pronto se oyó un enorme estruendo y toda la casa tembló violentamente, como si un terremoto azotara la ciudad. El ruido fue como el de los cristales rompiéndose, como el crujido de la madera al ser destrozada y el de miles de piedras chocando con violencia. Un seguido de rugidos feroces, gruñidos felinos y gritos de guerra inundaron la casa. Rosalie me miró consternada, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Han entrado a la casa ¿verdad?- pregunté entre sollozos aunque no me hacía falta contestación. Lo sabía, podía notar y percibir la horrible lucha que se estaba librando tan solo bajo nosotras. Toda la casa se zarandeaba, se inundaba de los horripilantes ruidos propios de una guerra sobrenatural.

Rosalie se acercó hasta mí tapándome con la manta y abrazándome como una madre consolando a una hija.

- No llegarán hasta aquí. Están protegiendo la escalera, no permitirán que os pase nada.- me aseguró con voz profunda.

Sentí a mi bebé moverse inquieto en mi vientre. Llevé mi mano hasta mi vientre y respiré hondo, dándome cuenta de que me había puesto más nerviosa de lo que debía. Rosalie quitó el cojín tras mi espalda y me obligó a tumbarme en el centro de la cama.

- Tranquilízate, debes mantenerte tranquila por el bien del bebé. Cálmate.- ordenó Rose acariciando mi vientre. Gemí cuando recibí una patada más fuerte de lo normal en la parte baja de mi vientre. Rosalie llevó ahí su mano acariciando la zona dolorida e intentado tranquilizarme. – Respira hondo, inspira, expira...

Hice lo que Rosalie me dijo, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos, intentado escapar de aquel horrible ambiente violento. Era realmente difícil calmarme cuando podía escuchar y sentir cada ruido proveniente de aquella batalla.

- Ella está bien, Edward. No te distraigas.- dijo Rosalie en voz alta. La miré sin entender ¿Estaba hablando con Edward?

- Está preocupado por vosotros, tiene miedo a que te alteres y pierdas al bebé.- explicó Rosalie.

- No, dile… dile que estoy bien, que tiene que concentrarse que no se preocupe por mí… dile… dile que lo quiero mucho.- pedí sollozando. Había vuelto a empezar a llorar, no me veía capaz de controlar mis emociones, eran todas tan intensas, tan fuertes.

- Él lo sabe, cariño. Él ya sabe que lo quieres mucho.- dijo Rosalie acariciando mi cabello. Pude ver el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la calma.

Seguí respirando hondo, debía estar tranquila. Si perdía a mi bebé, a nuestro bebé tal vez Edward me perdonaría algún día pero no creía posible perdonarme a mí misma si nuestro pequeño moría por mi culpa.

La lucha continuaba y cada vez la tensión era más palpable en el ambiente Rosalie estaba desquiciada. Apoyada junto al marco de la puerta queriendo estar un poco más cerca de la lucha la cual parecía aproximarse a nosotras a cada segundo que pasaba, golpeaba nerviosamente el suelo de madera con el vertiginoso y fino tacón de sus zapatos produciendo un irritante sonido, lo suficientemente irritante como para que me hubiera concentrado en el hecho de aquel maldito sonidito en lugar de la batalla bajo nosotras.

- ¡Malditos chuchos!- gritó enfurecida hacia la puerta. La miré preocupada.

- Rose…

- No hay manera de sacarlos de la casa, son demasiados… - murmuró angustiada. Parecía estar hablando consigo misma, como si estuviera pensando en alguna manera de ayudar a la familia. De repente detuvo el tintineo irritante de su zapato chocando contra el suelo y me miró seriamente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté nerviosa manteniendo su mirada.

- ¿Podrías…- vaciló- ¿Podrías mantenerte tranquila y a salvo durante un par de minutos?- me preguntó dudosa aún desde la puerta. La miré confusa, no sabía a donde quería ir a parar.

- Supongo que sí.- contesté no muy convencida. Rosalie mordió su labio inferior y al segundo siguiente apareció junto a mí en la cama.

- Escúchame Bella. ¿Si yo saliera de aquí y les ayudará a sacar a los chuchos de la casa, tú podrías mantenerte tranquila tú sola?- me preguntó cogiendo mis manos.

- Sí, sí.- contesté con decisión. Los Cullen necesitaban a Rosalie, con ella serían más y por lo tanto habría menos posibilidades de que alguien saliera herido.

- ¿Estás segura?- me volvió a preguntar temerosa.

- Sí, Rosalie. Mírame, estoy tranquila. Soy muy consciente de lo que le puede pasar a mi bebé si me altero y no correré ese riesgo.- le aseguré mirándola a los ojos. Rosalie asintió y se levantó de la cama apresuradamente.

- Espera Edward me arrancará la cabeza por haberte dejado sola.- dijo de repente como si acabara de recordarlo.

- No lo hará.- me apresuré a contestar.- él sabe que lo has hecho para protegernos.- le dije señalando a mi vientre. Rosalie volvió a asentir.

- ¿Me prometes que estarás bien y que cuidarás de mi sobrino?- preguntó quitando la cómoda que minutos antes había colocado en la puerta como medida de seguridad preventiva.

- Sí, venga vete. Te necesitan.- le dije moviendo mis manos. Rosalie volvió a asentir y antes de dedicarme una última mirada preocupada Rosalie salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo acariciando mi vientre.

- Ahora solo estamos tú y yo cariño.- le dije con voz suave a mi pequeñín. Recibí una patadita como respuesta. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada clavando la mirada en el techo sin querer pensar en nada. Tal vez era mi paranoia pero juraría que cada vez los ruidos estaban más cerca. Tal vez ni siquiera la ayuda de Rosalie era suficiente para vencer a los lobos.

El bebé volvió a moverse en mi interior y me di cuenta de que no era solo miedo lo que sentía mi pequeño. Tenía muchísima sed. Busqué con la mirada por la habitación pero no había ningún vaso con sangre ni nada parecido. Con las prisas y los nervios por la lucha parecía que a todos se nos había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que tenía sed cada dos por tres. Suspiré apenada y pedí al cielo por decimoquinta vez aquella tarde que aquella batalla sobrenatural acabara de una vez por todas.

Tumbada bocarriba en la cama, acurrucada alrededor de la manta y abrazando mi vientre miraba la puerta con temor, de alguna manera mi subconsciente fantaseaba sin mi permiso con la imagen de un enorme lobo destrozando aquella puerta y entrando en la habitación… Escuché una respiración agitada y fuerte, como la de una animal enorme. Me convencí a mí misma de que no era más que una de las bromitas de mi mente malvada queriendo ponerme nerviosa. Escuché pasos, pesados y enormes pero de nuevo me convencí de que se trataba de mi imaginación aunque mi cuerpo había empezado a temblar y estaba literalmente aterrada.

Entonces, cuando de un golpe seco la puerta se vino abajo y la aterradora y enorme figura de un lobo color negro apareció tras ella, solo entonces me di cuenta de que no había sido mi imaginación.

Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar mi cuerpo como si estuviera impulsado como un resorte me senté en la cama levantándome de un salto, lo que me costó una buena patada en lado derecho de mi vientre. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado asustada para quejarme siquiera por el dolor producido por la patada.

- ¡Está en la habitación! ¡Ha entrado en la habitación!- gritó una voz aguda desde el piso de abajo, la reconocí, Alice.

- ¡Bella!- otro gritó aún más alto y claro que el anterior resonó en toda la casa. Lo había reconocido, reconocería su voz aun si me hablara a kilómetros de distancia: Edward.

- ¡Hay que sacar a Bella de ahí!- gritó esta vez la voz de Carlisle.

El enorme lobo de oscuro pelaje dio tres zancadas en mi dirección desde su posición sobre la puerta en el suelo. En un acto reflejo me arrastré lentamente en la cama hacia atrás, queriendo alejarme de él. Como si pudiera escapar. Abajo se oyeron dos grandes estruendos y en medio de unos de ellos pude reconocer la voz de Edward aunque no fui capaz de entender lo que decía. El lobo dio otra zancada hacia mí tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeando con mi rostro. Escuché otro estruendo seguido del ruido característico de algo o alguien cayendo por las escaleras.

El lobo dio otra zancada hacia mí, estaba literalmente sobre mí. Tan cerca… Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya durante una fracción de segundo y lo reconocí. Su mirada y aquel pelaje negro, Sam Uley. Era Sam. Mi barbilla tembló y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron desbordadas como si mis ojos fuera de pronto una cascada. Le miré suplicante, rogándole en silencio porque no me hiciera daño. Por un momento, solo durante un segundo creí que le había convencido, que le había dado lástima o algo parecido como para no matarme pero todo aquello se disolvió cuando su boca se abrió mostrando aquellos dientes afilados. Lloré con más fuerza hasta el punto en que apenas podía ver con claridad.

Me moví hacia atrás esta vez más rápido, huyendo de él. No podía simplemente quedarme sentada mientras me mataba. Tan aterrada estaba que no me di cuenta de que la cama no era tan ancha y justo cuando me moví un poco más hacia atrás perdí el apoyo en mis manos, cayendo irremediablemente de la cama, la cual resultó ser más alta de lo que creía. Mi mala suerte fue tal que al caer me golpeé la cabeza con el pico de la mesilla de noche junto a la cama. Caí contra el suelo y gemí de dolor, llevando mi mano hasta mi sien izquierda. Sentí un líquido espeso y caliente caer por la parte izquierda de mi rostro y al mirar mi mano pude ver la sangre. Tragué saliva cuando el olor de esta se coló en mis fosas nasales, provocando un retortijón en mi estomago vacio y una serie de patadas nerviosas de mi hijo también sediento.

Pero la sed pasó a un segundo plano cuando Sam cogió el colchón entre sus dientes lanzándolo contra la parte opuesta de la habitación y haciendo que de nuevo estuviera frente a mí, sin nada que pudiera protegerme.

- ¡Edward!- grité desesperadamente. - ¡Edward, ayúdame por favor! ¡Por favor!- supliqué rasgando mi garganta con cada grito.

- ¡Bella!- Edward me respondió con otro gritó desesperado, pero sonó demasiado lejos, ni siquiera estaba en el pasillo. Sabía que estaba luchando por llegar hasta mí, pero el resto de lobos debían de estar poniéndoles muy difícil para no dejarle llegar hasta mí.

Otro torrente de lágrimas se deslizó por mi rostro. El lobo gruñó como si mis gritos le molestaran. Sam se acercó más a mí, mostrando sus dientes y haciendo que llorara más y más. Mi cuerpo temblaba con violencia y sabía que si no me mataba él me mataría el susto porque nunca en mi vida creía haber tenido tanto miedo.

El lobo se acercó a mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo y sin poder moverme, estaba petrificada del miedo. Su hocicó se acercó aún más a mí aunque ahora puede ver su claro objetivo: mi bebé. Rodeé mi vientre con mis brazos y aquello pareció enfurecer a Sam un poco más ya que gruñó y abrió su boca mostrando sus dientes, listo para matarme, para matarnos a los dos de un solo mordisco. Solo esperaba que mi bebé no sufriera demasiado.

Y justo cuando había cerrado mis ojos preparada para mi fin otro ruido resonó en la habitación.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó una voz, su voz. Abrí mis ojos y lo busqué con la mirada intentado ver a través de las patas del enorme lobo sobre mí.

El lobo alzó la cabeza y le gruñó al recién llegado con furia. Sam se movió a mi lado preparado para poder atacarle en caso de que este fuera atacarle a él y por fin lo vi. Allí estaba. Mi Edward… Parpadeé intentando librarme de las lágrimas para poder verle con claridad. Su cuerpo estaba agazapado contra la puerta, sus labios retraídos hacia atrás dejando ver su dientes justo como el lobo junto a mí. Su mirada se fundió con la mía durante un segundo y más allá de la furia y la ira pude ver un profundo dolor en sus ojos dorados.

- Déjalos en paz. Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. No se te ocurra hacerles daño porque te juro que lo lamentarás.- aseguró Edward con la voz fría como el hielo y su amenaza quedó suspendida en la habitación.

El lobo gruñó colérico y en respuesta a la amenaza de Edward, Sam agachó la cabeza enfurecida hasta mi vientre, yo me encogí en un acto reflejo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre y protegiendo a mi bebé. El lobo abrió la boca agarrando mi brazo entre sus dientes y mordiéndome con fuerza. Grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando el dolor de mi brazo lastimado me azotó con fuerza mareándome. No contento con eso, sus dientes no me soltaron y me lanzó contra la pared. Mi cuerpo rebotó contra la dura pared cayendo sin fuerzas contra el suelo. Esta vez mi brazo malherido no puedo proteger a mi vientre quien se golpeó contra el suelo. El bebé en mi interior se movió frenético y nervioso. Se había hecho daño, estaba segura de que el bebe estaba herido también.

Edward gritó enfebrecido como una autentica fiera. El lobo me miró durante un segundo y parecido sorprendido al ver mi brazo herido, su mordisco había ido dirigido a mi bebé no a mi brazo. Edward se movió rápido hacia el lobo, jamás creía haber visto tanta ira en sus ojos ahora negros como el carbón. Pero justo cuando estaba a un paso del lobo, Sam volvió a acercar sus dientes hacia mí. Me preparé para un nuevo mordisco pero este no ocurrió pues Edward se detuvo en seco. La tensión se podía cortar como un cuchillo y yo luchaba por mantenerme consciente, mi cuerpo se quejaba y dolía, mis ojos querían cerrarse.

Edward me miró dolido al darse cuenta de que no podía ayudarme, si daba un solo paso hacia mí o hacia Sam, el lobo me mordería y si me mordía en su principal objetivo, en mi vientre. Acabaría con la vida de nuestro hijo, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo esta vez.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper!- gritó Edward en dirección a la puerta en un intento desesperado por salvarnos. Pero ellos no aparecieron, la lucha continuaba ahí afuera.

El lobo volvió a gruñir mostrando sus dientes.

- Por favor, Sam. No le hagas daño. Mírala, es Bella. Es solo una niña, una chiquilla, no le hagas daño, no puedes hacerle daño.- la voz de Edward ahora fue tranquila y calmada la misma que utilizaba cuando intentaba persuadirme para algo. Supe que estaba intentado persuadir a Sam para que nos dejara ir.

Pero aquello no pareció hacer ningún efecto en Sam pues este volvió a gruñir y su hocicó se inclinó hasta mi vientre.

- Sam, mírala. Es Bella, ella ha estado muchas veces con Emily, sí ellas son buenas amigas.- lo intentó de nuevo el vampiro. Cuando Edward pronunció el nombre de Emily el lobo gruñó con más fuerza pero esta vez la ira fue dirigida a Edward en lugar de a mí. Edward se dio cuenta de ello ya que su boca se entreabrió y sus ojos mostraron suspicacia.- Emily, tu querida Emily está embarazada. Es increíble ¿verdad? Aún no podéis creerlo, acabáis de enteraros. Seréis padres. Pero tú ya la has imaginado tantas veces embarazada, con su barriguita abultada. Te has imaginado tantas veces a tu hijo en sus brazos…

El lobo aulló enfurecido y dio un paso hacia Edward, es decir, se alejó un paso de mí. Edward lo estaba consiguiendo. Caí en la cuenta de algo, ¿Emily estaba embarazada? ¿Desde cuándo? Sin duda el don de Edward era muy, muy útil.

- Sí, sé lo que se siente. Bella también está embarazada. Voy a ser papá.- la voz de Edward era extraña, un tono empalagoso pero peligroso al mismo tiempo. - Y si le haces daño a mi hijo o a mi mujer, llegaré hasta Emily… y la destrozaré. Le arrancaré a tu hijo de sus entrañas con mis propias manos y los mataré. Juro que lo haré. - la voz de Edward cobró un tono tan oscuro que incluso a mí me asustó. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los del lobo y entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

El lobo arremetió contra Edward mientras un enorme gruñido salía de su garganta. Casi pude ver la sonrisa de Edward cuando el lobo colisionó contra su cuerpo empujándolos a ambos fuera de la habitación, lejos de mí.

Una mano fría tocó mi hombro y yo chillé sin poder evitarlo.

- Soy yo.-dijo Jasper mirándome asustado por mi gritó. Solté todo el aire de golpe.

- Me has asustado.- musité llevándome una mano a mi corazón que latía desbocado.

- ¡Sácala de aquí!- escuché la voz de Edward bajo el cuerpo del lobo. Cerré los ojos sin querer ver como luchaban, no soportaba ver a Edward en peligro.

Jasper se acercó más a mí y extendió sus brazos bajo mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se abriendo desmesuradamente cuando vieron la herida de mi brazo y mi cabeza de las cuales brotaban sangre.

No dije nada, no me atrevía. Sus ojos negros se cerraron y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, luchando contra el deseo de mi sangre. Jasper no podía hacerme daño, esto no podía terminar así. Después de todo no podía ser Jasper quien acabara con mi vida sin más.

Mi cuñado me levantó entre sus brazos sin dejar de mirar al frente y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el frío de la noche golpeó la piel de mi rostro.

- ¡Carlisle!- llamó la voz de Jasper.

- Dios mío, pobrecilla.- escuché la voz de Esme cerca de mí. Aquello me tranquilizó.

- Dámela, Jasper.- dijo la voz de Carlisle. Jasper lentamente me entregó a Carlisle quien me acogió entre sus brazos. –Tranquila cielo, ya estás a salvo.- me arrulló con voz suave. Me acurruqué en el pecho de Carlisle, era frío y fuerte, se parecía al de Edward. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé que era Edward quien me acurrucaba en sus brazos en lugar de Carlisle.

- Su brazo… tiene una herida en el brazo.- murmuró Jasper con voz tensa.

- Sí, yo me ocupo de eso. Bien hecho hijo.- contestó Carlisle.

- Cariño estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Te quiero tanto…- esa era Alice felicitando a su marido por no haberme matado.

- Bella, lo siento. No tendría que haberte dejado sola en la habitación...- escuché la voz de Rosalie.

- No… no te… preocupes.- le dije con dificultad, mi voz sonaba pastosa.

- Está a punto de desmallarse, tengo que curarle, la herida del brazo no tiene buena pinta.- dijo Carlisle. Podía notar cómo nos movíamos, me estaban llevando a algún lado aunque no podía abrir los ojos así que no sabía a dónde íbamos. Seguía teniendo mucho frío así que seguíamos fuera, eso era lo único que sabía.

- Creo que todos se han ido. Ha terminado.- dijo la voz de Emmett desde la lejanía aunque se acercaba a nosotros ya que cada vez podía escucharle con más claridad.

Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos con emoción: _Ha terminado. Ha terminado. Ha terminado. ¡La lucha había terminado! _Eso significaba que Sam ya debería de haberse marchado y por lo tanto Edward estaría ahora con el resto de la familia, junto a mí.

- Edward.- le llamé pero no obtuve respuesta.- Edward.- volví a llamarle y esta vez un deje de ansiedad cubrió mi voz.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- escuché la voz de Esme preguntar. Aquello fue como una daga directa al corazón. ¿No sabían dónde estaba Edward? Mi Edward…

- Estaba luchando con el lobo que entró en la habitación pero…- explicó Jasper.

- ¡Todavía están luchando! Ese lobo sigue allí- aseguró Alice con voz ansiosa.

- Maldita sea, está solo, vamos a ayudarle.- dijo la voz de Emmett apresuradamente.

En ese momento un desgarrador alarido de dolor prominente del interior de la casa nos dejó a todos petrificados en nuestros sitios. Aquel grito desgarrador, aquel horrible sonido taladró mis oídos y partió mi corazón. Edward, mi querido y amado Edward. Mi Edward. El bebé se movió inquieto en mi interior, como si él también supiera que el causante de aquel horripilante grito había sido su papá.

- Dios, mío. ¡Dios mío!- exclamó la voz consternada de Esme, no me hacía falta ver su rostro para imaginar su expresión de sufrimiento.

- Edward, hermano, aguanta. Ya vamos, ya vamos.- escuché la voz de Emmett a lo lejos seguida de varios pasos.

- Edward, Edward… Edward por favor.- le llamé entre sollozos. Carlisle me acunó entre sus brazos.

- Dios mío, Dios mío…- repetía una y otra vez la voz de Esme a mi lado. No podía oír nada más por lo que supuse que el resto de los Cullen habrían ido con él.

Poco después se escucharon varios rugidos, seguidos de un golpe seco. El de algo muy pesado al caer desde mucha altura. Y justo después de esa altura un débil aullido.

- Carlisle.- la voz de Esme sonó tensa de pronto.

- No va a hacernos daño. Está herido.- nos tranquilizó la voz de Carlisle. Pude apreciar el sonido de unas patas caminando con dificultad y alejándose en la profundidad del bosque.

- ¿Se han ido todos?- le preguntó Esme a su marido.

- Sí, todos.- contestó Carlisle y pude notar el alivio en su voz.

- ¡Carlisle!- escuché la voz de Emmett a lo lejos. - ¡Tienes que venir, Edward…él no… ven!

Carlisle empezó a caminar conmigo en brazos, seguidos por Esme. Sentía aquella horrible sensación en mi pecho, aquella sensación de que algo muy pesado te presiona el pecho impidiéndote respirar, estaba tan preocupada… Necesitaba saber que le pasaba, necesitaba verlo, besarlo y abrazarlo, simplemente lo necesitaba.

- No. Edward no quiere que Bella lo vea así.- escuché la voz de Rosalie esta vez que parecía acercarse a nosotros. - Entra tú, Esme y yo nos quedaremos con Bella.

- Tengo que curarla, la herida de su brazo…- repuso Carlisle.

- Primero tienes que ayudar a Edward, ve.- la voz de Rosalie sonó extraña, seria, grave. Algo malo le había pasado a Edward, algo terrible.

- No, por favor. Llevadme con él. Quiero estar con él.- pedí entre lágrimas cuando Carlisle me entregó a Rosalie y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

- Podrás verlo dentro de un momento.- me prometió Rosalie agarrándome fuerte e impidiendo que me moviera entre sus brazos. - En cuanto Carlisle le…

- ¿Está muy mal?- le interrumpió Esme. Su voz sonó ahogada y supe que el sufrimiento que yo sentía por mi marido era igual que el que Esme sentía por su hijo. Rosalie le contestó, pero lo dijo en voz muy baja de modo que yo no pude escucharlo. Me sentía furiosa. Era mi marido, tenía derecho a saber que como estaba, yo necesitaba saberlo, lo necesitaba…

- Mi pequeño…- susurró Esme cuando Rosalie dejo de cuchichear.

- Carlisle se ocupará de él, estará bien.- aseguró Rose consolando a su madre.

Me sentía a punto de desmayarme. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, el bebé nervioso no paraba de moverse ni de darme patadas y aquella horrible angustia, aquel horrible dolor que nada tenía que ver con la herida de mi brazo apenas me dejaba aliento.

Entonces se oyó otro alarido de dolor. Aquel gritó desgarrador se clavó en mi pecho y no pude aguantar más. Todas las lágrimas, los temblores, sollozos y lamentos salieron de mi pecho y yo simplemente lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho porque no podía hacer nada más. El amor de mi vida estaba ahí dentro, Dios sabe cómo, gritando de dolor y retorciéndose y yo estaba lejos de él, oyendo sus gritos y sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudarlo ni consolarlo. Él siempre había estado a mi lado. Él siempre había estado conmigo cuando yo lo necesitaba, calmándome y aliviándome, apoyándome. ¿Por qué yo no podía ayudarle a él? ¿Por qué yo no podía estar con él?

- Tranquila, Bella, tranquila.- susurró Rosalie.

- Solo quiero estar con él, por favor. Solo necesito coger su mano… solo necesito besarle y decirle que lo quiero, que lo quiero muchísimo. - musité entre sollozos.

- Entremos, es una crueldad tenerla así.- dijo Rosalie con pena.

- Pero Edward no quería que…- repuso Esme.

- Al cuerno lo que quiera Edward. De todos modos, se va a helar de frío aquí fuera.- dijo sin más Rose empezando a caminar en dirección a la casa. En cualquier otra situación me habría abalanzado sobre mi cuñada y la habría cubierto de besos por ser la única en hacerme caso.

Un par de pasos después sentí la calidez de la casa. Ya no estábamos afuera. Otro nuevo grito desgarrador hizo que me encogiera pero esta vez el gritó sonó muy cerca, tan cerca. Abrí los ojos, parpadeando intentado deshacerme de las últimas lágrimas que me empañaban la visión. Abrí los ojos y me situé, reconocí el cuadro junto a la puerta caoba, dándome cuenta de que estábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Nuestra habitación como él se había empeñado en llamarla desde que nos prometimos. ¿Cuándo habíamos subido las escaleras? Me sentía tan confusa… Aunque lo único que me importaba ahora era ver a Edward. La puerta se abrió y Emmett apareció frente a nosotras cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Edward no quiere que Bella…-

- Que me da igual lo que él quiera. Bella necesita verlo, se estaba poniendo histérica y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se pone así.- le explicó Rosalie a su marido.

- Bueno, espera al menos a que Carlisle le ponga la pierna.- pidió en voz baja Emmett.

- ¿Qué?- jadeé horrorizada.

- Hay mi niño.- susurró Esme colándose detrás de Emmett y entrando en la habitación.

Yo estaba mareada, de hecho estaba segura de que ahora sí que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Emmett había dicho _ponerle_ la pierna… la pierna… su pierna. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese lobo a mi marido?

- Edward, Edward…- susurré con voz perdida. No podía dejar de repetir su nombre, como si al hacerlo él fuera a parecer junto a mí.

- ¿Bella? Bella, mi amor…- me llamó con su voz aterciopela, aunque sonó distorsionada por el dolor.

Emmett asintió y abrió la puerta dejando que Rosalie se adentrara en la habitación conmigo en sus brazos. Lo busqué con la mirada desesperadamente. Todos los Cullen estaban allí, alrededor de la cama. Con semblantes serios y preocupados. Alice me sonrió tristemente al verme, al igual que Jasper. Pude ver a Carlisle sentado en la cama y justo a su lado, tumbado en el centro de la cama, desnudo y tan solo tapado con una sábana blanca a la altura de sus caderas hasta el comienzo de sus muslos estaba él, mi Edward.

- Bella…- susurró al verme. Aunque parecía muy cansado, derrotado, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron hacia arriba, sonriéndome débilmente. Rosalie dio un paso hacia delante inclinándose para dejarme sobre la cama. Me arrastré hasta él y dejé caer a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Oh, Edward.- musité contra su pecho sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

- Bella, mi Bella…-susurró Edward pasándome un brazo por la espalda y acariciándome dulcemente.- No llores corazón, por favor. Sabes que no puede verte llorar.- pidió. Y yo en ese momento le hubiera traído la Luna si me lo hubiera pedido de ese modo así limpié mis lágrimas y alcé mi cabeza para poder mirarle. Nuestros ojos se entrelazaron, fundiéndonos, podríamos ver el alma del otro sin problemas.

- Te quiero tanto.- le dije llevando mis manos hasta su rostro y besando su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios… Edward sonrió contra mis labios y me abrazó contra su pecho con su brazo izquierdo. Me di cuenta de que Carlisle estaba haciendo algo en su brazo derecho.

Edward llevó su mano hasta mi vientre y lo acarició con devoción. El bebé pateo allí donde su padre lo acariciaba y Edward cerró los ojos aliviado.

- Él también estaba muy preocupado por ti.- le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. Edward me miró negando con la cabeza.

- Deberíais haberos preocupado por vosotros en lugar de por mí. ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó preocupado.

- Bien, estoy perfectamente…- le dije cuando su mano izquierda acarició mi sien en la cual me había golpeado al caer de la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo examinándolo con la mirada. Su mirada se detuvo en mi brazo y pude ver como su mandíbula se apretaba con rabia.

- No es nada…- dije queriendo quitarle importancia pero mi voz se disolvió cuando miré mi brazo. La sudadera había sido destrozada y la marca de aquellos enormes y afilados dientes estaba clavada en mi piel, rodeada por la sangre. Aparté la mirada y Edward me miró dolido, a pesar de todo sabía que era tan testarudo como para culparse de esto aunque no hubiera sido culpa suya.

- Carlisle, su brazo y su cabeza, tienes que curarla la herida del brazo necesita puntos y…- dijo Edward apresuradamente sin desviar la mirada de mi brazo lastimado.

- Empezaré con su brazo en cuanto acabe con el tuyo. Me queda un segundo.- aseguró Carlisle concentrado en curar a su hijo. De pronto Edward soltó mi brazo, cerrando su mano en un puño y apretando su mandíbula con fuerza. Edward siseó de dolor y supe que estaba evitando chillar por mí.

Me incliné hacia él, besando su pecho y acariciando su cabeza, reconfortándolo.

- Ya está.- concluyó Carlisle alzando la cabeza y mirando a su hijo satisfecho. Edward asintió y suspiró aliviado porque ya hubiera terminado.- Ahora centrémonos en Bella.- dijo Carlisle levantándose y rodeando la cama para sentarse a mi lado. - ¿Esme puedes traerme mi maletín, por favor?

- Claro.- asintió Esme saliendo de la habitación. Carlisle cogió mi brazo entre sus manos y examinándolo.

Edward me rodeó con su brazo izquierdo besando el tope de mi cabeza. En ese momento y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho me di cuenta de que había una gruesa cicatriz en el brazo en el que Carlisle había estado trabajando minutos antes. Miré su otro brazo dándome cuenta de que ahí también había otra cicatriz solo que más fina, miré sus muslos descubriendo que había la misma cicatriz.

- Dios, Edward.- susurré acariciando con la yema de mi mano la gruesa cicatriz.

- Tranquila Bella, nosotros somos desmontables. Puedes partirnos en cachitos y volver a montarnos.- me dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

- Sí, y si no doliera ya sería la bomba.- añadió Jasper.

- Mañana las cicatrices serán líneas imperceptibles y dentro de unos días habrán desaparecido.- comentó Carlisle.

- La suerte que tuvimos, es que solo te arrancó todas las extremidades pero te dejó la cabeza en su sitio, si te arrancan la cabeza entonces tienes un problema.- dijo Alice mirando a su hermano mientras hacía una mueca.

- No sé lo que pasó, lo tenía. Ya le había roto varias costillas, estaba punto de marcharse pero entonces… me pilló desprevenido y me arrancó la pierna, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me había arrancado la otra y ya no puede hacer nada. Cuando llegasteis ya me había arrancado los dos brazos.- explicó Edward.

- Fue culpa mía, en cuanto deje a Bella con Carlisle debería haber subido a ayudarte, no sé que me pasó.- se disculpó Jasper con voz apenada.

- Lo importante es que sacaste a Bella de allí.- le dijo Edward dedicándole una sonrisa.- Gracias, Jazz.

- Lo hizo muy bien, ¿verdad?- dijo Alice apretujando la cintura de su marido. Edward sonrió.

- Bueno, a ese chucho no le ha quedado un solo hueso sano. Va estar una temporadita metido en la cama. Es un fastidio que no hayas querido que lo matáramos hubiera disfrutado mucho arrancándole la cabeza a esa bola de pelo.- espetó Emmett chasqueando la lengua.

- La manada ha salido escaldada de esta lucha, no volverán por aquí. Sam no volverá a arriesgar su vida ni la de ningún otro, ha sentido en primera persona lo que le puede pasar si vuelve a atacarnos.- dijo Edward.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si les damos un poco de intimidad? Edward sigue desnudo y tendrá que vestirse y esas cosas…- murmuraron Rosalie saliendo de la habitación seguida de Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

Carlisle curó mis brazos y la herida de mi cabeza con la ayuda de Esme y después de darme un par de calmantes para el dolor nos dejaron a solas. Me hubiera gustado quedarme el resto de la noche despierta, contemplando a Edward y besándolo sin parar pero estaba exhausta y cuando Edward me acurrucó en su pecho desnudo me quedé profundamente dormida sin remedio. Lo último que escuché fue su melodiosa voz canturreando mi nana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Espero que todas estéis bien y que os haya gustado el capítulo. Yo he de confesar que me he estresado y he sufrido mucho haciendo este capítulo. Mi pobre Edward… Pero en el fondo me encanta el drama, eso sí con final feliz. Respecto a lo de los vampiros "desmontables", en el libro <strong>_**La segunda vida de Bree Tanner**_** se relata muy bien como a un vampiro se le pude arrancar un miembro como un brazo, una pierna o incluso una oreja y que con la ponzoña esa parte se pude volver a colocar en su sitio sin daño alguno. El problema tal y como ha dicho Jasper es que duele bastante. Pues eso que soy una dramática compulsiva y me apetecía mucho poner un poco de acción en la historia. Es la primera vez que escribo algo **_**así **_**y espero que no haya sido una catástrofe XD Bueno pues nada, un millón de gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Un beso enorme,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	14. Heridas de Guerra

**Todos los personajes y escenarios de esta historia pertenecen a la admirada y querida escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Permitidme darle las gracias a mi maravillosa beta, Libezzy por betear este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Heridas de guerra<span>

_Edward POV_

Todo había salido mal, pero aun así daba las gracias a quien quiera que fuera por hacer que Bella estuviera sana y salva acurrucada en la cama junto a mí y… embarazada; daba las gracias porque Bella siguiera embarazada pues durante unos minutos, unos minutos angustiosos y desesperantes que me habían parecido horas había creído que iba a perderlos a ambos, que mi esposa y mi hijo iban a morir en manos de aquella bestia sacada de una película de miedo. El plan había fallado y no habíamos sido capaces de proteger la casa ni la escalera y aquel lobo enorme había llegado hasta las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. No quería pensar en lo que habría podido pasar si uno de los lobos no se hubiera despistado y Emmett no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para apartar a otro lobo que cortaba el paso de la escalera, si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, si hubiera entrado en la habitación justo un segundo después estaba casi seguro de que ahora estaría de camino a Italia. Afortunadamente un golpe en la cabeza y una herida en el brazo era todo lo que había que lamentar. Mi… _incidente _estaba completamente solucionado, mis brazos y piernas estaba en su sitio como si nunca se hubieran separado de mi cuerpo y las cicatrices eran ahora casi imperceptibles a ojos humanos.

Bella que dormía plácidamente junto a mí se removió un poco entre las sábanas, moviendo su cabeza y frotando su mejilla contra las suaves sábanas de la almohada. Yo no puede evitar acercarme un poco más a ella y apretujarla contra mi pecho un poco más, con mucho cuidado de no rozar su brazo herido. No me sentía capaz de alejarme de ella ni un par de centímetros, de hecho seguía completamente desnudo tan solo tapado por una sábana de algodón extremadamente fina y casi transparente. Lo correcto habría sido levantarme de la cama una vez Bella se hubiera dormido y haberme vestido, pero me parecía imposible levantarme de la cama y dejar de abrazarla. Tal vez Rosalie tuviera razón y yo sufría una especie de obsesión enfermiza-compulsiva con Bella, pero la verdad es que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Bella volvió a removerse, esta vez un poco más consciente de sus movimientos y su ceño se frunció tiernamente mientras parpadeaba confusa.

- Edward… - susurró mientras intentaba abrir los ojos aún medio dormida. Llevé mi mano a su rostro, acaricié su mejilla con ternura y me incliné para besar sus labios. Bella sonrió mientras abría los ojos y me miraba.

- Aún es temprano, cariño. Ayer te dormiste a las tres de la madrugada y estabas agotada, deberías volverte a dormir, tienes que descansar.- le dije con voz suave. Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo… tengo mucha sed.- dijo bajando la mirada hasta su vientre abultado. Caí en la cuenta de que Bella llevaba muchas horas sin beber sangre, el bebé estaría sediento y ella también.

- ¿Esme, podrías traer un vaso de sangre para Bella, por favor? - pedí sin alzar la voz, no era necesario. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo y cortés por mi parte ir yo mismo a por el vaso de sangre, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba desnudo y que seguía sin verme capaz de alejarme de mi humana favorita ni durante un segundo, decidí pedírselo a Esme.

- Claro, cielo. Ahora subo. - respondió mi _madre_ desde el piso de abajo.

- Ahora lo trae.- le dije a Bella pues sabía que ella no habría podido escuchar a Esme desde el salón.

Mi esposa asintió en silencio mientras pasaba sus ojos por mi pecho desnudo, ¿se sentiría molesta porque estuviera desnudo? - pensé. Aunque ese pensamiento se disolvió cuando las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior suavemente.

- Deberías estar siempre desnudo.- murmuró trazando formas sin sentido con la punta de sus dedos en mi piel. Aquello me hizo reír.

- Es una idea interesante.- comenté acercándome para besar sus labios. Bella sonrió contra mis labios y sus dedos delinearon la fina cicatriz de mi hombro.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó alzando la vista para poder examinar mi cuerpo.

- Bella, yo estoy perfectamente. Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma. ¿Te duele el brazo? - pregunté apoyando mi codo en la cama y alzándome ligeramente para poder examinar esta vez yo la herida de su brazo.

- No, tranquilo. La verdad es que no lo siento.- aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

- Carlisle te suministró unos calmantes, pero si te duele dímelo y te daremos más.

Esme entró en ese momento en la habitación después de dar unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó afectuosamente a Bella dejando una bandeja de plata con un vaso de cristal opaco en el centro.

- Estoy mejor, gracias Esme.- respondió sonriendo suavemente y cogiendo el vaso con cuidado de no derramarlo.

- Pero muchacho, ¿aún estás desnudo? - me cuestionó Esme en tono de reproche mientras volteaba la cama para sentarse junto a mí.

- Mmm… - rezongué dándome la vuelta y escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada, haciéndome el perezoso. Escuché la fresca risa de Bella por mi acción infantil y mi madre golpeó mi espalda suavemente.

- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? - ahora su voz se llenó de preocupación. Giré el rostro de modo que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. Carlisle hizo un buen trabajo, como siempre. – le dije tranquilizándola.

- Ay mi niño, que le hicieron pupa.- murmuró inclinándose para apoyar su cabeza en mi espalda y darme un abrazo maternal. Bella volvió a reír mientras se llevaba la pajita a la boca para seguir bebiendo del vaso.

Esme besó mi cabeza y después de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a Bella salió de la habitación. Bella me miraba mientras sonreía dulcemente me pregunté qué estaría pensando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté, volviendo a darme la vuelta para poder estar frente a ella.

- Nada, es solo que me resulta verdaderamente tierno verte así con Esme, es tan… natural.- murmuró sonriéndome más ampliamente.

- Lo sé, Esme es un encanto cuando asume su papel de madre protectora. Es la única capaz de vernos tan solo como una puñado de adolescentes que intentan vivir el día a día y ser buenas personas y a veces eso es reconfortante, resulta muy placentero saber que no todo el mundo te ve como un monstruo no-muerto que intenta pasar desapercibido entre los demás.- expliqué con voz suave.

- Edward nadie, y espero que te grabes bien esto en tu cabeza, nadie te ve como un monstruo porque no lo eres así que no vuelvas a decir algo como eso nunca más, porque no es cierto.- la voz de Bella sonó indignada, de hecho parecía molesta.

- Por eso te amo tanto.- confesé acercándome a ella mientras apartaba el vaso de sangre y cubría su boca con la mía. Bella se mostró enfadada al principio por lo que había dicho antes pero su enfado se disipó cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y se rindió al beso. Separé su rostro gentilmente del mío cuando empecé a sentir el regusto dulzón de la sangre que hacía unos segundos había estado bebiendo pero para mi sorpresa Bella siguió besándome, pero esta vez sus labios rosados se dedicaron a besar mi mentón, mi mandíbula, mi cuello…

- ¡Bella!- exclamé apartándome de ella y de sus sugerentes besos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó inocentemente, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo y lo que esos besos provocaban en mí.

- ¿Cómo que qué? Tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que pasa cuando empiezas a hacer eso, y es obvio que en tu estado no puede pasar… _nada._- dije severamente. Bella frunció los labios y desvió la mirada.

- Claro, como no eres tú el que tiene estos horribles calores todo el tiempo y el que tiene todas las hormonas revolucionadas… - refunfuñó mientras sus labios formaban un adorable puchero. Suspiré y volví a acercarme a ella.

- Cariño sabes que no podemos hacer nada. Estás embarazada y tienes que hacer reposo absoluto y de todos modos no podría hacerlo sabiendo que eso podría lastimar al bebé, ¿lo entiendes? - expliqué suavemente alzando su mentón para que me mirara a los ojos.

- Sí, lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado.- se disculpó agitando la cabeza y ruborizándose muy ligeramente. Acaricié su mejilla ruborizada y le sonreí dulcemente.

- No te disculpes. De hecho soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas. – comenté señalando mi cuerpo desnudo. Bella asintió dando a entender que el verme desnudo no la ayudaba demasiado y yo me sentí terriblemente culpable por hacérselo aún más difícil.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y abrí el armario que estaba a un lado de la habitación. Busqué entre las decenas de prendas colgadas de las perchas y tras unos segundos me decanté por unos pantalones azul marino y una camiseta blanca. Estaba absorto vistiéndome cuando me di la vuelta y me encontré a Bella mirándome totalmente concentrada.

- ¿Quién es la masoquista ahora? - pregunté con sorna lanzándole una almohada, aunque lo suficientemente suave como para que no le hiciera daño. Bella sonrió pícara.

- Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué.- respondió guiñándome un ojo juguetonamente.

Solté una carcajada, me había dicho lo mismo que le dije yo una vez cuando estábamos en el prado. Recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había pasado aquel día en aquel prado, en nuestro prado. Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde entonces. Nuestras vidas habían cambiado tanto… ahora estábamos casados y esperando un hijo.

- ¿Ya has terminado? - le pregunté a Bella cuando acabé de vestirme. Bella asintió dándome el vaso vacío. - ¿Quieres más?

- Sí, pero primero necesito ir al baño.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Después de la parada en el cuarto de baño, Bella quiso ir al salón en lugar de volver a la habitación. A mí me parecía más apropiado que volviéramos a la habitación pues allí podría estar más tranquila, pero a testaruda no le gana nadie y simplemente no podía discutir con ella. Así que me tocó llevarla al salón el cual parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Durante la noche Esme había trabajado duro para volver a dejar el salón un poco como estaba. Tras la lucha los sofás se habían hecho añicos así como la mayoría de los muebles. Claro que Esme se mostraba encantada de hacer re decoración por décima vez durante este año.

Dejé a Bella sobre el sofá y me fui a la cocina a por un poco más de sangre, mientras tanto podía escuchar a Rosalie hablando animadamente con Bella. No sabía quien estaba más sorprendido de los dos si Emmett o yo por ver como nuestras esposas ahora se llevaban maravillosamente bien, quién lo hubiera dicho…

- Toma, cariño.- le dije tendiéndole el vaso. Bella me sonrió tímidamente y se llevó la pajita a la boca.

- ¿Cómo estás, colega? - me preguntó Emmett afectuosamente golpeando mi espalda a modo de saludo.

- Oh, por Dios. ¿Es que todos vais a preguntarme? Estoy bien, muy bien.- contesté haciendo una mueca. No estaba acostumbrado a que todos se preocuparan por mí, era una sensación extraña.

- Ahora sabes cómo me siento yo todo el tiempo.- apuntilló Bella levantando una de las comisura de sus labios.

- Oye, perdona por preguntar pero ayer vi a mi hermano favorito despedazado, eso no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente.- dijo Emmett. Su voz sonó irónica pero sabía muy bien que tras esa coraza de grandullón bromista se escondía un buen chico que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos.

- Sí, pues parece que se te ha olvidado la vez en que me arrancaste la pierna derecha.- comentó Rosalie fulminando a su marido con la mirada. Recordaba aquello como si fuera ayer. Cada vez que me acordaba del grito de Rosalie y la cara de susto que se le quedó a Emmett cuando la vio sin su pierna no podía evitar echarme a reír, era demasiado cómico.

- ¿Te arrancó la pierna? - preguntó mi Bella horrorizada. Rosalie asintió.

- Ocurrió durante su época neófita, si ya es bruto ahora imagínate cuando tenía cien veces más fuerza que ahora.- explicó Rosalie en tono de amargura fingida.

- Oh venga, Rose, fue un accidente. Tú sabes que me asusté muchísimo y te he pedido perdón miles de veces por eso. - se excusó Emmett haciendo un puchero. La vampira rubia disimuló una sonrisilla.

- Yo te prometo que no te arrancaré nada cuando sea neófita.- aseguró Bella mirándome.

- Ya, eso lo dices ahora. Pero la fuerza es realmente difícil de controlar durante los primeros días. De todos modos no pasa nada porque le arranques alguna extremidad, mientras no sea la cabeza no hay problema.- explicó Emmett gesticulando con las manos.

Bella no contestó en su lugar desvió la mirada y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Emmett y Rosalie se enfrascaron su propia conversación y yo deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser capaz de leer la mente de mi esposa, aunque solo fuera durante un segundo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté sentándome en el suelo junto a ella de modo que mi cabeza quedara a la altura de la suya. Bella negó con la cabeza. - Sé que algo te inquieta, cuéntamelo, por favor.

- Edward yo… - su voz se cortó y su rostro se cubrió por la preocupación. Estaba empezando a asustarme. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y acaricié su rostro, alentándola a continuar. - Si cuando sea un vampiro no voy a poder controlar mi fuerza, si seré capaz de lastimarte a ti imagínate lo que podré hacerle al bebé. Tal vez no pueda cogerlo sin herirle, me convertiré en un peligro para él.- su voz se apagó y dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus preciosos ojos marrones.

- Mi amor, no, claro que no serás un peligro para él. No es así. Los neófitos tienen más fuerza y al principio es difícil controlarla, pero te acostumbrarás rápido y si eres cuidadosa no le harás daño. Además nuestro pequeño no es tan frágil como un humano, sigue vivo después de todo lo que ha pasado, él es fuerte y tú lo quieres demasiado como para hacerle daño.- le dije limpiando sus lágrimas. Bella sonrió un poco y acarició mi rostro dulcemente.

- Te quiero.- susurró en voz baja.

- Y yo a ti. Os quiero a los dos.- susurré en el mismo tono de voz bajando mi cabeza para ponerla justo sobre su vientre.

- Aww, mira que monos. ¿Os puedo hacer una foto? - preguntó Emmett con sorna. Bella se ruborizó y yo rodé los ojos. Giré mi rostro para poder besar el centro de su vientre y volver a apoyar mi cabeza.

Entonces Bella dio un grito mientras su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de dolor. Su manos fueron hasta su vientre justo donde yo había apoyado la cabeza. Me incliné hacia ella inmediatamente, preocupado.

- ¿Bella? - pregunté posando mis manos en su rostro.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

- Mi bebé, me… me duele.- explicó con dificultad sin apartar sus manos de su vientre.

- ¡Carlisle! Algo le pasa al bebé.- gritó Rosalie quien se había puesto en alerta inmediatamente. Emmett también estaba junto a Bella, a un lado del sofá mirándome, preguntando en silencio qué podía hacer. Pero lo cierto es que yo no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer. Mi cabeza se había llenado de la imagen de mi hijo sufriendo, algo iba mal y yo estaba empezando a ponerme histérico.

- Déjame ver.- pedí arrodillándome frente a Bella y apartando sus manos de su vientre para poder descubrir su vientre y ver qué era lo que le ocurría, pero ella se resistió.- Bella, déjame ver, por favor.- ahora mi voz era suplicante mezclado con un poco de histeria.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - escuché la voz de Carlisle a mis espaldas.

- Bella se ha quejado de dolor, dice que le duele el vientre. Algo malo le pasa al bebé. Haz algo, por favor… - le explicó Rosalie quien también se había puesto nerviosa.

- Veamos que le ocurre.- musitó Carlisle agachándose junto a Bella. Su presencia nos había calmado a todos un poco. - Edward, déjame ver… - me dijo, yo dudé durante un segundo, no quería separarme de ella. - Hijo, tranquilo. - mi padre puso una mano en mi hombro y tras un segundo asentí y me moví dejándole espacio frente al cuerpo de Bella, aunque rodeé el sofá y me puse junto a su cabeza, de modo que pudiera acariciar sus cabellos.

- Rosalie dice que te duele el vientre. ¿Te duele como la otra vez, cuando sufriste una hemorragia? - le preguntó Carlisle a Bella en tono calmado y profesional. Me tensé instintivamente. Si Bella volvía a sangrar, si perdía al bebé…

- No.- contestó Bella con la voz entrecortada. Solté todo el aire de golpe, suspirando de alivio. No me creía capaz de volver a ver a Bella sangrando y sufriendo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. - Solo… ha sido más como un pinchazo, como si me hubiera dado un golpe y como Edward se ha apoyado pues…

- Está bien. Veamos… - Carlisle llevó sus manos hasta el vientre de Bella y apartó sus manos, después subió la tela de la sudadera dejando la piel de su vientre al descubierto. En ese momento me di cuenta de que toda la parte derecha de su vientre estaba manchada de un color púrpura. Había una enorme moledura que ocupaba gran parte de su vientre y que se extendía desde su ombligo hasta un poco más arriba de su estómago, justo bajo sus pechos. - Bueno, parece que por eso te dolía.- murmuró Carlisle contemplando la magullada piel de su vientre.

- Dios Santo. ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Esme horrorizada quien también había entrado al salón y contemplaba el vientre de Bella desde el otro lado del sofá.

- ¿Ha vuelto a darte patadas muy fuertes? - preguntó esta vez Carlisle dirigiéndose a Bella. Mi esposa se mostró confundida, al parecer ella tampoco sabía que tenía aquel enorme hematoma.

- Él bebé no le ha hecho eso. Él no ha podido… no. - mi voz sonó más dura de lo que había previsto y toda la familia que se había reunido en el salón se giró para poder mirarme. Me negaba a pensar que nuestro hijo, que nuestro pequeño bebé le había hecho algo como eso a su propia madre. Sabía que le había hecho hematomas antes, y que no era culpa suya, pero eso era algo más que un par de patadas más fuertes de lo normal, eso no se lo había hecho mi hijo.

- Edward, no estamos diciendo que el bebé lo hiciera aposta, es fuerte, no es culpa suya. - la voz de Rosalie sonó suave y calmada, pero yo seguía sin poder aceptar que mi hijo le hubiera hecho tal cosa a Bella.

- Edward tiene razón, no ha sido el bebé. - susurró Bella en voz baja. Carlisle volvió a examinar su vientre y frunció el ceño, intentado encontrar alguna explicación lógica para semejante hematoma.

- ¿Te has golpeado con algo? ¿Has tropezado o te has caído…? - preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Bella pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos. Esto era lo que me faltaba, ¿Bella se había caído? ¿Se había caído y no me había dicho nada?

- Creo que, ayer cuando… cuando Sam me cogió del brazo, él me… me lanzó contra la pared y recuerdo que, al caer me golpeé en la tripa. Puede que sea eso.- explicó Bella llevando sus manos alrededor de su vientre y acariciándolo con mucho cuidado de no rozar la zona lastimada.

- Es cierto, la zarandeó y la lanzó contra la pared. Yo estaba allí. - dije con los dientes apretados. Bella tenía razón, al caer se había golpeado sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Al recordar la pasada noche la rabia se apoderó de mí, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi Bella? Casi al instante noté las relajantes olas de paz que Jasper emanaba desde las escaleras.

- Malditos chuchos. - maldijo Emmett apretando los puños, y disfrutando ante el pensamiento de haberle hecho añicos a aquel lobo enorme.

- ¿Pero el bebé está bien? - preguntó ansiosa Rosalie mirando a Carlisle. Bella se tensó instintivamente, al igual que yo, expectantes.

- Su ritmo cardiaco es normal y estable. ¿Has sentido molestias o dolores aparte de ahora? - le preguntó Carlisle a Bella quien negó con la cabeza. - Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. - Carlisle se puso en pie y suspiró.

- Entonces, ¿los dos están bien? - pregunté mirando a mi padre. Carlisle sonrió pacientemente.

- Sí, los dos están bien. No tiene dolores ni molestias, solo ha sido un golpe. Un poco de pomada y la barriguita de Bella estará como nueva.- aseguró Carlisle mandándole una mirada tranquilizadora a Bella. Todos nos relajamos un poco en especial yo, que me sentí como si me hubieran quitado cinco kilos de encima. - Sé que estáis preocupado por el niño y por Bella, pero estando siempre nerviosos y tensos esperando a que algo vaya mal para poneros histéricos no le ayuda ni a Bella ni al niño. Y no me refiero solo a Edward, todos debéis de relajaros y calmaros un poco, este ambiente de tensión y estrés no le hace bien a nadie y mucho menos a una embarazada. Además vais a volver loco a Jasper.- El aludido asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón, y es que el pobre Jasper llevaba un mes de tensión, nervios y tristeza constante. Si hubiera sido humano ya habría entrado en una depresión tremenda.

Después del momento de reflexión posterior a la regañina de Carlisle todos volvieron a sus tareas habituales. Carlisle había vuelto a su despacho donde ayudado por Alice y Jasper había encontrado una par de leyendas donde se mencionaba a niños inmortales y sobrenaturales. Por supuesto no podíamos fiarnos de unas leyendas pero podríamos hacernos una idea de qué esperar de nuestro futuro descendiente medio humano y de cómo traerlo al mundo, porque según Carlisle el volumen del vientre de Bella se correspondía al de una embarazada de unos siete meses, es decir Bella acababa de entrar en el tercer y último trimestre del embarazo y nosotros seguíamos sin saber nada sobre el bebé, lo cual me asustaba.

Bella seguía tumbada en el sofá mirando con el ceño fruncido como dos hombres se pegaban en un combate de boxeo que un muy exaltado Emmett contemplaba con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear mientras lanzaba improperios y gritos de ataque al televisor, como si fueran a oírle… Rosalie estaba en el sofá de enfrente mirando revistas de decoración junto a Esme, eligiendo un nuevo cabezal para la habitación de Rose y Emmett que había quedado destrozada tras el fatídico enfrentamiento con la manada. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo observando a Bella aunque mi mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Carlisle había pensado antes. Si Bella tenía su vientre magullado tal vez también estaba herida en otras partes de su cuerpo. Intentaba recrear con exactitud una y otra vez en mi mente el momento en que ese desgraciado de Sam Uley lanzó a Bella y la manera en que ella chocó contra el suelo para averiguar qué otras partes de su cuerpo podían haber resultado heridas, algo realmente difícil pues cada vez que pensaba en ello mi cuerpo se tensaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ir hasta la Push y despedazar a ese malnacido de Uley. De repente se me ocurrió una idea mucho más sencilla que tener que estar haciendo suposiciones sobre si Bella estaría lastimada o no, algo tan sencillo como comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Mi amor, quieres darte un baño? - le pregunté a Bella jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su cabello. Bella sonrió ampliamente y asintió. La cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta el baño. Como hacía siempre la dejé en la silla frente al tocador y yo abrí el grifo del agua caliente mientras preparaba unas cuantas toallas limpias.

- Estás muy serio.- murmuró Bella mirándome fijamente. Me volteé hacia ella.

- Estoy como siempre.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- No, esta mañana estabas de muy buen humor. No parabas de bromear ni de reír.- dijo, su voz fue bajando de tono hasta desaparecer. Suspiré.

- Esta mañana, me sentía pletórico por tenerte a mi lado. Porque seguías viva y el bebé también después de lo que podría haber pasado en la lucha. - confesé mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella para empezar a desnudarla.

- Bueno, pues aún sigo viva así que…

- Pero estás más herida de lo que creía. No es solo el brazo, ni la cabeza, ahora también tienes moretones.- dije pasando mis dedos por su brazo, su cabeza, su vientre…

- Edward es solo una moledura, el bebé está bien, eso es lo único que importa. Ya has oído a Carlisle, no hay que exagerar. Solo es una moledura.- dijo suavemente, pero yo ya no la escuchaba había empezado a desnudarla.

Quitando su camiseta con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el brazo. Tanto su pecho como sus costados parecían estar bien si no mirabas su vientre, claro. Mis manos fueron hasta la cintura de sus pantalones y tiré de ellos hacia abajo, alzándola unos centímetros de la silla para poder deshacerme de ellos y allí estaban, mis sospechas y las de Carlisle se habían confirmado. Un hematoma enorme ocupaba gran parte del costado izquierdo de su muslo. Había otra moledura, ésta más pequeña en su rodilla, parecía que el peor golpe se lo había llevado su vientre y su muslo.

- No es solo una moledura. - espeté. Bella se quedó callada contemplando sorprendida su cuerpo magullado. Pasaron unos segundos, quizá minutos y podrían haber pasado horas sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. - Es culpa mía. No debí decir aquello, debía haber sabido que reaccionaría de esa forma, que te haría daño, si hubiera sido más rápido podría haberlo detenido antes de que pudiera dañarte.

- Sabía que ibas a culparte por esto. Lo sabía. ¿Por qué tienes que culparte por todo, Edward? - preguntó indignada.

- Porque es culpa mía.- respondí de forma obvia. Bella bufó.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ver que si no hubieras entrado en esa habitación ahora estaría muerta? ¿Por qué no puedes reconocerte el mérito de haber arriesgado tu vida por la mía, otra vez? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que casi mueres por alejar a ese monstruo de mí? ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué? - la voz de Bella sonó más firme de lo que pensé que sería y parecía… molesta.

- Porque tú arriesgas tu vida por la de nuestro hijo todo el tiempo, ¿y qué hago yo, Bella? Si lo único que puedo hacer es protegerte y no lo hago entonces… - sacudí la cabeza y desvié la mirada de la suya. Ella no podía entender como me sentía, como me culpaba por el hecho de no hacer lo único que podía hacer. Era mi deber protegerla, proteger a mi familia. - No te imaginas como me siento cuando te veo herida, cuando el bebé te lastima, pero lo acepto porque sé que él no tiene la culpa, porque sé que esto valdrá la pena, pero cuando podría haberlo evitado y no lo he hecho yo… simplemente no puedo soportarlo, ya no… - mi voz se apagó al final y tuve que llevarme las manos a la cara, mientras suspiraba. Jamás pude llegar a pensar en lo duro que sería este embarazo, no solo para Bella físicamente sino también para mí síquicamente.

- Oh, Edward, cariño.- Bella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y apretó mi rostro contra su pecho, reconfortándome. - No quiero que te sientas así, que te culpes de ese modo. Sé que esto está siendo muy duro también para ti, pero tienes que comprender que tú no solo me proteges, tú me lo das todo con estar aquí, conmigo. ¿Crees que podría sobrevivir a esto si no estuvieras a mi lado, apoyándome, queriéndome? Haces mucho más que protegerme, y doy gracias al cielo cada noche por tenerte, y porque mi hijo vaya a tener el padre más maravilloso del mundo.- su voz melodiosa fue como una nana, como una medicina que curó mis heridas invisibles. Amaba a esa mujer con todo mi ser, con cada fibra de mi organismo, y tal vez si era cierto, si Bella tenía razón y yo también tenía alma entonces, yo la amaba con toda mi alma.

Alcé la cabeza solo lo justo para poder ver su hermoso rostro y la cogí entre mis brazos, alzándola de la silla y sentándome en ella, dejando a Bella acurrucada en mi regazo.

- Por eso tengo tanto miedo a perderte, porque eres tan buena, tan pura, que ya no puedo concebir un mundo sin ti, mi Bella.- susurré en voz baja, solo para ella. Bella sonrió tímidamente y sus manos delinearon las facciones de mi rostro.

- Te amo.- dijo. Y aquellas dos simples palabras, aquellas mismas palabras que habíamos dicho millones de veces, hincharon mi pecho de amor y devoción por aquella mujer, mi mujer. Porque aunque nos repetíamos esas palabas casi a diario, nunca perdían el significado y sabía muy bien que cada vez que yo le decía cuando la amaba o ella me lo decía a mí, lo decíamos con el corazón en la mano.

Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y me incliné hacia ella, besando sus carnosos labios. Bella correspondió mi beso casi al instante y nuestras bocas se movieron sincronizadas, una junto a la otra. Bella intentó profundizar el beso pero yo sabía que ya era suficiente, además su corazón había empezado a latir desenfrenadamente y Carlisle insistía en que debía mantenerse calmada. Separé su rostro del mío gentilmente y la acuné en mi regazo abrazándola con fuerza aunque con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla. Bella suspiró pero esta vez no discutió, se limitó a apretujarse contra mi pecho, como si fuera el lugar más cómodo y hermoso del mundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así hasta que me di cuenta de que la piel de Bella se había erizado a causa del frío, y es que estaba semidesnuda abrazada a mí.

- Bella, vas a coger frío. Será mejor que te meta en la bañera.- le dije despojándola de su ropa interior y llevándola hasta la bañera.

- No lo creo, tengo unos calores… - comentó dándose aire con la mano. Aquello me hizo reír, sus hormonas no le daban tregua. Bella rió conmigo mientras la metía en la bañera.

- Me gusta verte reír.- dijo mirándome con aquella sonrisa coqueta tan suya.

- Bueno, pues entonces pienso reírme todo el tiempo si eso te hace feliz.- prometí besando su cabeza. - ¿Quema?

- No, está perfecta.- respondió relajándose ante el contacto del agua caliente en su piel.

Durante el baño ninguno de los dos quiso sacar el tema de los moretones, la lucha ni de ningún otro tema serio o que pudiera enfadarme. Carlisle tenía razón y la tensión y el estrés no le hacía bien ni a Bella ni al bebé, así que me aseguraría personalmente de que Bella estuviera lo más relajada posible. Cuando las yemas de los dedos de Bella empezaron a arrugarse la saqué de la bañera, con alguna que otra protesta por su parte.

- Prométeme que siempre me darás estos baños.- pidió haciendo puchero mientras yo la envolvía en una toalla _extra_ grande. Su expresión me hizo reír, era tan dulce…

- Te prometo que siempre que quieras te traeré en brazos hasta el baño y te daré un buen baño. - le prometí besando su nariz.

- ¿Incluso cuando nazca el bebé?

- Ya lo creo que sí, cuando nazca el bebé os meteré a los dos en la bañera.- le dije, fantaseando con esa idea que se había quedado grabada en mi mente. Bella desnuda, sumergida en la bañera mientras acunaba a un diminuto bebé también desnudo entre sus brazos, chapoteando en el agua y yo junto a ellos cuidándolos, mimándolos. Sin duda lo haría.

- ¿Y cuando te meterás conmigo en la bañera, Cullen? - preguntó mandándome una mirada traviesa.

- Me meteré contigo en la bañera cuando podamos hacer algo más que bañarnos.- susurré cerca de su oído en voz baja y descargando todo mi poder de convicción sobre ella. Bella jadeó.

- Edward, por Dios. No digas esas cosas que me entran los calores.- se quejó abanicándose con la mano mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

- No te quejes, has empezado tú.

Después de secar todo su cuerpo dando suaves palmaditas con las toallas, salí del baño para buscar una crema para curar los hematomas. Volví al baño y con infinito cuidado y mimo repartí la pomada por todas las zonas heridas. Bella me observaba sin decir nada, examinando mi reacción. Cuando llegué hasta su vientre no pude evitar besar la parte más abultada de su tripa y acariciarla con delicadeza.

- Tuvo que pasar mucho miedo.- comenté sin apartar mi mano del centro de su vientre. Podía notar el latido de su corazón bajo mi mano, su pulso… Bella enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos y me sonrió tiernamente.

- No paraba de moverse, estaba muy asustado pero en cuanto entraste a la habitación, en cuanto pude escuchar tu voz él se relajó al instante, dejó de moverse. Sabía que su papá no dejaría que nada malo le pasase. - la voz de Bella tenía esa sensación de devoción y amor que siempre ponía cuando hablaba del bebé. Mi rostro tuvo que ser un verdadero poema porque Bella sonrió. - A veces, cuando estás hablando con Carlisle o has ido a por algo, él se inquita y en cuanto vuelves y acaricias mi vientre o hablas él se queda quieto, se relaja.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - pregunté sorprendido. Casi no cabía en mí de la euforia. ¿Mi hijo me conocía, sabía cuando estaba con él y cuando no? ¿Podía reconocer mi voz? ¿Yo le tranquilizaba, le calmaba?

- ¡Sí! - asintió Bella sonriéndome.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamé pletórico. Mis brazos rodearon su vientre y apoyé mi cabeza en su vientre siendo muy consciente de que Bella aún estaba lastimada y de que no debía hacerle daño. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo me aparté de su vientre pasados unos segundos y me dediqué a esparcir la pomada por toda la zona herida, aunque no pude dejar de sonreír por lo que Bella acababa de decirme.

- Tengo tantas ganas de que nazca, de poder cogerlo en brazos y besar su frente… - murmuré mientras cepillaba su cabello.

- Y yo, no veo el momento de tenerlo junto a nosotros.- concordó Bella rodeando su vientre con sus brazos.

Después de secar su cabello y vestirla, para lo cual tuvimos que pedirle a Emmett otra de sus sudaderas, volvimos al salón. Bella se bebió otro vaso de sangre y después se quedó dormida en el sofá. Unas dos horas más tarde un olor muy peculiar y desagradable se filtró en mis fosas nasales.

- ¿Estáis oliendo ese apestoso tufo o son imaginaciones mías? - preguntó Jasper quien apareció en la escalera seguido de Alice y Carlisle.

- No estás imaginando nada. - contestó Rosalie arrugando la nariz.

- Por favor más lobos no. Creo que ya tuvimos todos suficiente con lo de ayer. – añadió Esme levantándose del sofá y yendo al ventanal junto a Emmett.

- Sí, pero esta vez no voy a dejar a ninguno vivo.- aseguró Emmett chocando sus puños en un gesto amenazador.

- No es posible que haya otra lucha. Ayer todos salieron heridos, y algunos de gravedad.- comentó Carlisle bajando las escaleras y reuniéndose con los demás en el salón. Yo seguí concentrado en el olor, solo tardé un segundo en reconocerlo. Jacob Black.

- Es Jacob. Viene solo. Quiere hablar con Bella.- informé cuando pude escuchar sus pensamientos a medida que se acercaba.

- Genial.- gruñó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y a este no lo puedo matar? - preguntó Emmett mirándome directamente.

- Obviamente no.- le contestó Alice por mí.- Él fue quien nos avisó de la lucha de ayer y además es amigo de Bella.

- Puff…- bufó Emmett sentándose enfurruñado en el sofá junto a su esposa.

- Saldré a recibirlo entonces.- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a la puerta con su habitual expresión calmada.

- Doctor Cullen…- saludó Jacob con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando llegó al porche de la casa.

- Buenas tardes, Jacob. Me alegra ver que no resultaste herido ayer.- saludó Carlisle cortésmente invitado a Jacob a entrar. Lo primero que el chico licántropo buscó en cuanto entró en el salón fue a Bella. Pude apreciar como su cuerpo entero se relajó al ver que estaba sana y salva acurrucada en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente.

- En realidad venía a hablar con Bella, pero si está dormida tal vez será mejor que vuelva en otro momento.- dijo Jacob notablemente incomodo por tener siete vampiros examinando cada unos de su movimientos.

- Sí, lo mejor será que te vayas.- inquirió la voz ácida de Rosalie.

- Rose.- la reprendió Esme.

- No creo que tarde demasiado en despertarse. Si no te importa esperar… - le dije intentado sonar amable. Jacob había venido a hablar con Bella respecto a lo que había pasado la última vez que había hablado con ella, sabía que estaba arrepentido y también sabía que Bella se sentía dolida por la manera en que había terminado con él, lo mejor para ambos sería que lo hablaran, después de todo era lo mínimo por mi parte.

- Claro, esperaré.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en el sofá a los pies de Bella. Rosalie bufó y después de gruñir algo sin sentido se levantó del otro sofá y salió del salón, Emmett la siguió.

- Vamos a la habitación ahora que no me duele la cabeza.- le dijo en voz muy baja Alice a su marido mirándole juguetonamente a través de sus pestañas. Jasper le sonrió pícaramente y la siguió a la habitación. Inmediatamente salí de sus pensamientos, tenía la ligera impresión de que no quería saber nada de lo que fueran a pensar en las próxima media hora.

- ¿Jacob, te apetece algo de beber? - le ofreció Esme amigablemente.

- No, gracias. Estoy… bien.- contestó Jacob con una sonrisa fingida. Resultaba hasta cómico ver lo incómodo y tenso que estaba, intentando ser amable.

- ¿Jacob, hay alguna posibilidad de que la lucha se repita? ¿De que vuelvan a atacarnos? - preguntó Carlisle sentándose en el sillón de enfrente. Carlisle no desaprovecharía la posibilidad de poder sacar información de nuestros enemigos para poder proteger a su familia.

- Todos se han enterado de que os informé de la lucha de ayer, así que están intentando ocultarme toda la información que pueden pero dudo mucho que vaya a haber otra lucha. Todos están heridos, Paul, Sam y Jared han sido los peor parados, no pueden ni moverse, van a tener que pasar una larga temporadita en la cama. Los demás tuvimos alguna rotura, pero casi todos nos hemos recuperado ya. De todos modos, Sam no volverá a arriesgar su vida ni la de ninguno más, sabe muy bien que muchos de nosotros podríamos haber muerto si tú no hubieras cumplido tu parte del trato.- explicó Jacob con la mirada perdida.

- Tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no matarlo. - siseé.

- Bueno, le distéis una buena paliza. El médico de la reserva fue a verlo esta mañana, dice que tiene el ochenta y cinco por ciento de los huesos fracturados.- dijo Jacob. Casi pude notar la satisfacción en su voz, algo me decía que Jacob odiaba a Sam tanto como yo.

- Es lo mínimo después de lo que le hizo a Bella.- aseguré apretando los puños, recordando la manera en que la lastimó.

- ¿Sam le hizo daño a Bella? - preguntó Jacob alarmado examinando a Bella con la vista.

- ¿Daño? Casi la mata, Jacob. - gruñí.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Jacob llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Afortunadamente, detuvimos a Sam antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes y un golpe en la cabeza, una herida en el brazo y unos cuantos hematomas es todo lo que hay que lamentar.- explicó Carlisle con voz calmada.

- Maldito, Sam. Nunca debí haber renunciado a ser Alfa, esto no hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido el jefe…

- Edward.- me llamó Bella con voz pastosa a causa del sueño.

- Despierta, cariño. Tienes visita. - le dije frotando su hombro. Bella frunció el ceño confusa y me hizo un gesto para que la ayudara a incorporarse y quedar sentada en el sofá, se frotó los ojos y fue entonces cuando se topó de frente con Jacob.

- Jake… - susurró Bella sin saber cómo sentirse. Sabía que se sentía dolida por lo que Jacob dijo el otro día, pero Bella lo quería, no podía evitar alegrarse de verlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver cómo estabas y a hablar contigo.- respondió el aludido con voz suave.

- Bueno, estaré en mi despacho. Llamadme si me necesitáis.- se despidió Carlisle saliendo del salón. Seguramente lo más cortes hubiera sido irme yo también y dejarles algo de espacio pero de nuevo no me sentía capaz de alejarme de ella.

- Bella yo... - comenzó Jacob en voz baja.- quería asegurarme de que supieras que no pude hacer nada por no luchar. Me obligaron, sabes que no puedo negarme a acatar sus órdenes, pero yo nunca hubiera luchado para matarte por voluntad propia. Jamás.

- Lo sé. Edward me lo dijo.- contestó Bella con voz fría.

- Tienes mejor aspecto.- alagó Jacob en un vago intento por destruir su coraza de frialdad.

- Es por la sangre. - ahora la voz de Bella sonó afilada.- Ya ves que además de alimentar al monstruo de mi hijo, también me ayuda a mí. - las palabras salieron como espadas de la boca de Bella y se clavaron una a una en el pecho del chico.

- Dios, Bella… Lo siento, vale. - la voz de Jacob sonó derrotada. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con él.- Entiéndeme, esa co… la criatura te estaba matando, y de repente te pones a beber sangre como si nada, ¡sangre humana, Bella! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me pusiera a dar saltos de alegría?

- Esperaba que te alegraras por el hecho de que ya no iba a morirme, de que esa sangre iba salvarme la vida. Pero me miraste como si fuera un monstruo, como si prefirieras verme muerta antes que bebiendo sangre.- Bella salió de aquella coraza de frialdad y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Me tensé y me mantuve a alerta, pero afortunadamente Bella estaba calmada.

- Eso no es cierto. Yo no… no te haces una idea de lo aliviado que me siento porque estés mejor. No podría soportar que murieras, así que no me importa si bebes sangre o te vuelves caníbal. Si quieres te doy una transfusión, en serio me sobra sangre.- bromeó Jacob exponiendo su brazo. Bella se resistió pero al final no puedo evitar reír ante las bromas del que había sido y aún era su mejor amigo. Bella se inclinó y abrazó a Jacob, quien le correspondió el abrazo con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño.

- Eres un idiota y seguro que tu sangre sabe fatal. - murmuró Bella contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has hecho catadora oficial de sangre? - preguntó Jacob con sorna. Bella volvió a reír mientras golpeaba su pecho débilmente.

- Me alegro de haber hablado de esto. – le dijo Bella cuando dejó de reír.

- Y yo, será mejor que me vaya o Billy pensará que la manada me ha secuestrado y me están torturado por haberme convertido en un chivato.- murmuró haciendo una mueca.

- Gracias por eso, Jacob.- agradecí sinceramente, Bella asintió mostrando también su gratitud. Jacob sonrió y salió de la casa.

Bella suspiró y me abrazó mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, me da hasta vergüenza aparecer por aquí después de ¿cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? Chicas en serio, lo siento. No sé qué hago pero nunca encuentro tiempo para poder actualizar y sé que no os lo merecéis porque sois geniales. Lo lamento de veras. Espero que seáis capaces de perdonarme… Quiero que sepáis que no voy a abandonar el fic mientras que haya gente que siga leyéndolo y dejándome sus opiniones, no soy de las que deja el fic a medias. Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, creo que me ha quedado un poco lento, pero la intención ha sido que lo disfrutarais y que pasarais un ratito entretenidas leyendo mi fic, como siempre. ¿Qué os parece Jacob? Verdad que es muy mono, yo soy Team Edward a muerte pero he de reconocer que Jacob siempre me ha parecido un personaje genial y no podía dejar que las cosas entre Bella y él quedarán mal. Además así dejo contentas a las Team Jacob ;) Bueno, mis fieles lectoras, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso enorme y ¡Feliz Navidad!<strong>

**-Miss Sands-**


	15. Los vampiros también tienen Vergüenza

**Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Un millón de gracias a mi querida beta Libezzy.**

* * *

><p><span>Los vampiros también tienen <span>vergüenza

_Bella POV_

- Nos toca, por fin.- dijo Emmett levantándose del sofá ansioso y sacando el DVD de la ranura de la televisión de pantalla plana para sustituirlo por otro. - ¿Cuál quieres ver Edward?

- Me es indiferente.- respondió mi marido sin alzar su vista la cual estaba clavada en mi rostro. Le sonreí tímidamente mientras él limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro.

- Por favor Emm, esa otra vez no. Ya la has visto más de cincuenta veces… - se quejó Rosalie quitándole uno de los DVD's cuando estaba a punto de meterlo en el reproductor.

- Ya, ¿cuántas veces has visto tú Romeo y Julieta, Rose? - contraatacó Emmett haciendo una mueca.

- No es lo mismo, por favor Emm, odio esa película, ¿no podéis ver otra? - insistió Rose acercándose a su esposo y mordiéndose el labio inferior seductoramente. Emmett la miró durante un segundo y después resopló.

- Está bieeen, tú ganas, pondré otra .- se rindió con voz cansada mientras dejaba el DVD en su sitio y rebuscaba entre las pilas de películas que había en el segundo cajón del mueble de la televisión.

Cuando Emmett hubo metido el DVD en el reproductor volvió al sofá, se acomodó junto a Rosalie, y los cuatro nos preparamos para ver otra película, la cuarta aquella tarde. No había nada mejor y Edward quería que hiciera reposo así que nos habíamos dispuesto a hacer un maratón de cine o algo por el estilo. Ahora, después de ver _Cumbres Borrascosas_, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y _Romeo y Julieta_, ahora era el turno de que Emmett eligiera película.

- ¿Me pasas un pañuelo? – pedí mientras me sorbía la nariz. Edward entrecerró los ojos y estiró el brazo para darme un pañuelo de papel.

- No puedo entender cómo puedes llorar viendo Romeo y Julieta. Bueno ahora estás más sensible debido al embarazo pero aun así… - comentó negando con la cabeza. Yo le ignoré mientras me sonaba la nariz y me acomodaba en su regazo. Tal vez no era muy normal que siempre que viera esa película llorara, pero su odio hacia Romeo resultaba un poco cargante y casi obsesivo, creo que de algún modo se veía a él mismo en aquel muchacho. Según mi marido, el clásico de Shakespeare no era más que un ejemplo de que la estupidez puede matar a la persona a la que más amas.

- ¿De qué trata? - preguntó Rosalie mirando a Emmett cuando empezaron a salir las letras.

- Es nueva, esta no la he visto nunca. La compró Jasper hace algunos meses.- respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

Media hora después ninguno de los cuatro nos habíamos movido del sofá, Emmett estaba atento sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, y Rosalie aburrida por la película ojeaba una revista de moda distraídamente aunque sin quitar sus piernas de encima de las de su marido. Yo seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Edward quien tenía una mano en mi cabello y otra en mi enorme panza, mirando distraídamente la película, creo que realmente no la estaba viendo y yo intentaba no quedarme dormida. De hecho no tenía sueño pero la película era muy aburrida y mis ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse, pero me negaba a dormirme y que Edward me llevara a su habitación donde tendría que suplicarle durante tres horas para que me sacara de la cama y me trajera de nuevo al comedor, como si fuera un enferma en lugar de una embarazada.

Una retahíla de disparos me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, sobresaltándome.

- ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Te llevo a la cama? - me preguntó Edward al ver que estaba más dormida que despierta.

- No, estoy viendo la película. Quiero verla. - respondí patéticamente, intentando que mis ojos no volvieran a cerrarse. Rosalie se rió disimuladamente, sabiendo que la película no me interesaba lo más mínimo. Edward hizo una mueca de reproche pero no insistió.

Media hora después yo me había desvelado un poco, posiblemente sería porque la casa no paraba de retumbar debido a los disparos y explosiones procedentes de la película la cual no había avanzado demasiado. Se situaba en un banco del centro de Nueva York donde un grupo de atracadores armados habían entrado atrapando rehenes y con la finalidad de llevarse todo el dinero de la caja fuerte. Es decir una película muy _entretenida _e _interesante._ Después de un último disparo uno de los atracadores cogió a uno de los rehenes apuntándole en la sien con la pistola. Era una mujer embarazada, y por alguna razón eso hizo que me tensara un poco.

_- Danos todo el dinero de la caja fuerte o te juro por Dios que le vuelo la cabeza.- amenazó el atracador que __tenía__ cogida a la mujer._

_- Por favor, no me haga daño. Por favor… - suplicaba la mujer sollozando mientras sujetaba su vientre con sus manos. Otro de los atracadores apuntó a un hombre, otro rehén, y le __disparó__, matándolo al instante. La mujer embarazada chilló horrorizada pues aquel hombre inocente había muerto a centímetros de ella y empezó a hiperventilar, cuando un hilo de sangre cayó por sus piernas y la mujer cayó al suelo sollozando._

Mi respiración se cortó durante un segundo y me sentí tan mal por aquella mujer. Estaba abortando, estaba perdiendo a su bebé y nadie podía ayudarla. Llevé mis manos hasta mi vientre y un dolor punzante apretó mi pecho. Podía recordar con claridad las dos veces en que había sido yo misma quien había sentido la sangre cálida recorriendo mis piernas y la horrible sensación de angustia e impotencia que venía después, cuando te dabas cuenta de que tu hijo se moría y tú no podías hacer nada por evitarlo. Podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer, y seguía doliendo como el primer día.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella, cariño qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo, te…? - preguntó Edward alterado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, por segunda vez aquella tarde. Pero esta vez era por una razón muy distinta.

- No, no. Yo solo… - no sabía qué decir. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma por estar llorando de nuevo. ¿Es que no podía pasar un día sin preocupar a Edward por mis estúpidas lágrimas? - ¿Puedes llevarme a la cama?

- Sí. Por supuesto.- contestó Edward aturdido por mi cambio de opinión. No quería quedarme en la cama como una enferma pero seguir en el salón escuchando los sollozos de aquella mujer me estaba volviendo loca.

Edward me cogió en brazos y me sacó del salón, dejando a Rosalie y a Emmett mirándonos preocupados, a ellos también les había preocupado. _Genial Bella, te felicito._- me dije a mí misma en mi fuero interno. Mi vampiro perfecto, me llevó hasta su habitación, me dejó sobre la cama y abrió el segundo cajón de la mesilla. Con su mano derecha esparció un poco de pomada por mi vientre, como hacía cada noche antes de que me durmiera para curar los hematomas. Una vez hubo acabado Edward me tapó con las mantas y apagó la lamparilla, dejando la habitación en una cómoda penumbra. Me preguntaba cuándo empezaría a pedirme o más bien a exigirme que le explicara por qué razón me había puesto a llorar de ese modo. Conocía a mi marido y sabía muy bien que no lo dejaría pasar. Para mi sorpresa Edward continuó sin decir nada y en su lugar se acostó a mi lado pasando un brazo por mi vientre. Yo aproveché para darme media vuelta quedando de espaldas a él, yo no podía ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad pero él si podía ver el mío.

- ¿Vas a contarme por qué te has puesto a llorar? - preguntó al cabo de unos minutos. Parecía que mis intentos por hacerme parecer dormida no habían engañado a Edward, por supuesto que no. Era imposible engañarlo.

- No quiero hablar de ello.- respondí tajante. Hubiera querido que mi voz sonara más dura y firme pero sonó patéticamente débil.

- ¿Ha sido por esa mujer embarazada, la de la película? - preguntó aunque fue más como una afirmación. Era tan frustrante ser tan transparente para él, me conocía tan bien.

No contesté, no quería hacerlo. Y sin querer otra cascada de lágrimas había vuelto a descender de mis ojos.

- Bella, por favor… - la voz de Edward ahora fue suave y tranquilizadora, casi suplicante. Me di la vuelta con dificultad debido a mi enorme barriga y le miré a los ojos, que destellaban en la oscuridad como dos estrellas en el cielo oscuro.

- No quiero llorar más por eso. No quiero.- musité entre lágrimas, con voz indignada. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma.

- No está mal que llores. Me entristece verte llorar, pero es una forma de desahogarte. Estás sensible por el embarazo y ver a una mujer sufriendo un aborto te ha hecho llorar aun sabiendo que solo se trata de una película. No es ningún delito, no pasa nada.- murmuró con voz conciliadora limpiando las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por mi rostro de nuevo.

- No… No ha sido por la película, es que no logro quitármelo de la cabeza. No puedo dejar de pensar en que voy perder al bebé en cualquier momento y eso me está matando, ¡me mata! No puedo más… - mi voz se apagó y no pude contener más los sollozos.

- Oh, mi amor... - susurró Edward abrazándome con delicadeza, frotando mi espalda y besando mi cabeza. – No lo sabía. No me había dado cuenta de que la amenaza de aborto te había obsesionado tanto, lo siento. Debí haberme dado cuenta, lo lamento mucho.

- No, no tienes que disculparte. Es culpa mía. Sé que ahora con la sangre, el bebé está mejor pero tengo tanto miedo a perderlo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.- musité contra su pecho.

- Carlisle y yo hemos insistido mucho en que si te alterabas podrías sufrir otra hemorragia sin ver el miedo que te estábamos enfundando, tienes que mantenerte tranquila pero no debes tener miedo todo el tiempo, no puedes estar pensando en ello constantemente, porque eso solo lo complicará todo. – me dijo Edward con esa voz aterciopelada tan suya.

- Eso es fácil decirlo pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.- repuse. No era tan sencillo como él creía dejar de preocuparme por mi bebé.

- Bella, mírame.- Edward encendió la lamparilla alumbrando la habitación y acunó mi rostro en sus grandes y heladas manos.- Sé que tienes miedo, créeme yo también lo tengo pero te juro que no dejaré que nada malo le pase a este niño.- una de sus manos dejó mi rostro y se posó sobre mi vientre. – Es nuestro hijo y nada ni nadie le hará daño, nunca. No lo permitiré.

- Lo sé.- aseguré mirándole a los ojos. Edward cerró los ojos durante un segundo y me sonrió ligeramente antes de abrazarme contra su pecho.

- Te quiero, os quiero a los dos, muchísimo.- susurró besando mi cabeza. Sonreí contra su pecho y me dejé llevar por el embriagante y perfecto aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, una suave nana muy conocida empezó a sonar en toda la habitación y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Un dolor punzante en la espalda me quitó los últimos resquicios de sueño. Bufé girando en la cama para ponerme en otra posición más cómoda en la cual no me doliera tanto la espalda. Abrí los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz que no era mucha. Podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal de los ventanales, estaba lloviendo. Moví mis manos a sendos lados de mi cuerpo, buscándole, pero no estaba… Mi Edward no estaba.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando vi como el picaporte de la puerta se giraba indicando que alguien estaba entrando. Me hice la dormida, cerrando los ojos e intentado que mi respiración volviera a ser profunda. Quería que creyera que estaba dormida. Me encantaba la manera en que acariciaba mi vientre cuando creía que no me daba cuenta o la forma en que le hablaba. El otro día le pillé diciéndole al bebé lo hermosa y buena que era su mamá. Me puse a llorar y Edward me descubrió pero hubiera deseado no haberme emocionado y haber podido seguir escuchando como le hablaba al bebé de mí.

Escuché la puerta abrirse con un chirrido leve, no esperaba escuchar sus pasos, solo un oído muy fino podría escuchar los pasos de un vampiro. Intenté disimular una sonrisilla mientras esperaba que Edward se tumbara a mi lado en la cama pero no lo hizo. En su lugar escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y después cerrarse. Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño. ¿Edward se había metido en el baño? ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho, ¿para qué? Según tenía entendido los vampiros no tenían _necesidades humanas_ de hecho la única que utilizaba el baño en toda la casa era yo. Así que, ¿Qué hacía Edward en el baño con la puerta cerrada?

Estuve tentada a llamarlo pero tenía curiosidad así que decidí quedarme en la cama sin decir nada y esperar a que saliera. Un par de minutos después escuché unos ruidos extraños, ¿eran gruñidos…? Y seguidamente el sonido del agua al abrir el grifo. Poco después la puerta del baño se abrió y Edward salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué hacías metido en el baño? - pregunté con el ceño fruncido y muriéndome de curiosidad.

- ¡Bella! - exclamó Edward sorprendido al ver que estaba despierta. Tal vez eran imaginaciones mías, pero juraría que estaba escondiendo algo tras su espalda.- ¿Qué haces despierta?

- Me duele la espalda y tengo sed.- contesté encogiéndome de hombros intentando averiguar qué estaba escondiendo.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente. _Vale, tal vez no tenga tu capacidad intelectual, pero no soy tonta, cielo. _- pensé en mi fuero interno.

- Ahí. Estás escondiendo algo en tu espalda. ¿Qué es? - pregunté curiosa destapándome e intentado recostarme en la cama.

- No es… verás Carlisle… me… yo… Ahora vuelvo.- balbuceó tan rápido que apenas pude entenderlo y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear Edward salió de la habitación a velocidad vampírica. Me quedé despatarrada en medio de la cama sin ser capaz de levantarme del todo por mi enorme barriga y más confundida que en toda mi vida. ¿Pero qué bicho le había picado?

¿Desde cuándo Edward, Edward Cullen, mi Edward, balbuceaba y salía corriendo dejándome medio estancada en la cama? Gruñí cuando una punzada de dolor me recorrió la espalda y viendo que no era capaz de levantarme del todo yo sola, me dejé caer contra el colchón. Dios, me sentía como una ballena, gorda e inflada. Un peso muerto. Mi marido y yo tendríamos unas palabritas cuando volviera.

- Ya estoy aquí.- dijo cuando entró en la habitación tan rápido como se había ido.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? ¿Te parece bonito dejar a tu mujer embarazada con la palabra en la boca y sin poder levantarse de la cama? - pregunté sin molestarme en esconder ni disimular mi enfado.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Edward yendo hacia mí y ayudándome a levantarme. -¿Estás bien?

- No, no lo estoy. Me duele la espalda, tengo sed, tu hijo no deja de darme patadas y ahora encima me hago pis. No estoy nada bien.- gruñí entre dientes.

Edward no dijo nada en lugar de eso me cogió en brazos y me llevó al baño. Después de la parada en el servicio Edward me dejó en el salón, en el cual por cierto no había nadie, algo extraño ya que Emmett solía pasar allí la mayor parte del día. Me sorprendió que Edward no me llevara a la habitación de nuevo, si pensaba que iba a perdonarlo por haberme llevado al sofá estaba muy equivocado.

- Voy a traerte un vaso de sangre.- dijo dejándome en el sofá y saliendo del salón, un segundo después volvió a entrar con un vaso lleno de sangre en las manos. - Toma, cariño.

Cogí el vaso y me metí la pajita en la boca. Tenía muchísima sed, y a juzgar por lo revoltoso que estaba mi pequeño él también, pero en cuanto empecé a beber se tranquilizó al instante. Sonreí y me llevé una mano al vientre.

- Mi pequeñito, pobrecito, que tenía mucha hambre… - arrullé abrazando mi vientre con mi brazo libre que no estaba sujetando el vaso. Edward se sentó a mi lado y posó su mano en mi vientre con cautela, como si pensara que iba a apartar su mano de un manotazo.

- ¿Estás enfadada? - me preguntó susurrando las palabras en mi oído de forma suave y muy lenta.

- No estoy enfadada, estoy molesta.- le dije justo antes de volver a meterme la pajita en la boca.

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? - preguntó mirándome esta vez más serio.

- No, no lo es. Estoy molesta porque me ha molestado que te escabulleras de mí de esa forma, y además me dolía la espalda y quería levantarme de esa maldita cama. Por eso estoy molesta, no enfadada.- expliqué con voz neutra. Edward me miró como si fuera un jeroglífico imposible de descifrar.

- De acuerdo.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. Llevó sus manos hasta mi espalda y masajeó la parte baja de mi espalda, justo donde me dolía. - ¿Sigues estando molesta?

- ¿Qué hacías en el baño? - le pregunté sin responder su pregunta. Por supuesto que no estaba molesta, con él. De hecho no podría estarlo nunca, pero quería saber qué era lo que me estaba ocultando.

- ¿Acaso el embarazo también te ha hecho más curiosa? - preguntó esquivando mi pregunta.

- Edward.- le llamé apartando el vaso que ya estaba vacío y dejándolo en la mesilla auxiliar que había junto al sofá. Edward dejó el masaje y me miró a los ojos.- No es justo que yo tenga que decirte todo lo que me ocurre renunciando a mi privacidad y que luego tú me ocultes cosas.

- Es cierto. Tienes razón. - aceptó rindiéndose.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías en el baño y qué estabas escondiendo? - pregunté directa al grano. Edward suspiró miró su manos y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- En realidad no tiene importancia. Pero tienes razón, si tú me cuentas todo no es justo que yo te oculte cosas.- empezó con voz clara aunque hablando en voz más baja de lo normal. - Verás Carlisle volvió hace un par de horas del hospital, ¿recuerdas que fue para coger más sangre para ti y para el bebé?

- Sí.- asentí con un nudo en la garganta. La mención del hospital me había puesto alerta, se trataba de algo malo…

- Después de lo que hablamos ayer, le he pedido a Carlisle que te vuelva a repetir todos los análisis para que estemos más tranquilos. Todos hemos notado que desde que bebes sangre estás mucho mejor pero no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no vea en un papel que estás sana y que no hay riego de aborto. Ahora, dentro de un rato Carlisle te repetirá todas las pruebas y los análisis que te hicimos cuando volvimos de la Isla y si los resultados son tan buenos como esperamos no tendrás que preocuparte más por el bebé y podrás dejar de tener ese miedo horrible al aborto.- me explicó Edward sonriéndome.

- Me parece bien, me parece muy bien. Quiero saber que el bebé está bien y así dejaré de tener tanto miedo a perderlo.- comenté más para mí misma que para él haciendo a la idea de lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Exacto. Sé que no puedo hacer demasiado para evitar que llores y que estés preocupada todo el tiempo, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer lo haré.- me aseguró abrazándome y besando mi frente. Le sonreí y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, le quería tanto…

- ¿Va a haber agujas? - pregunté al darme cuenta de que había mencionado unos nuevos análisis. Más agujas no por favor…

- Sí, lo siento.- respondió acariciando mi espalda. - Pero yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, tranquila.

- Gracias.- dije besando su pecho. Edward y yo nos quedamos así durante unos instantes hasta que yo caí en la cuenta de algo. - Espera un segundo, no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacías en el baño?

- Eres tan testaruda... - comentó chasqueando la lengua. Creía que me había despistado, ¡Ja, pues no! – Está bien; como sabes Carlisle sigue investigando para poder descubrir más cosas sobre el bebé… - Edward hizo una pausa, asentí para que continuara.- esta mañana cuando ha vuelto del hospital le he dicho que me gustaría que te repitiera todas las pruebas a lo cual ha estado de acuerdo conmigo y me ha pedido una muestra de… esperma. - Edward hizo una parada mientras miraba fijamente sus manos y después volvió a alzar la cabeza. - Quiere ver si así podemos averiguar algo más sobre el bebé o no sé, creo que solo intenta mantenerse ocupado. Carlisle odia sentirse inútil. - dicho esto Edward enmudeció y se rascó la nuca en un acto que reconocí como vergüenza.

- Vale, ahora entiendo muchas cosas… - murmuré mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho. Así que era eso. Ahora entendía la razón de aquellos gruñidos… Aquel pensamiento hizo que me ruborizara.

- Eso era todo. Ya ves que no era nada de vital importancia.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Te daba vergüenza decírmelo? - pregunté alzando la cabeza de su pecho y mirándole tiernamente. Muy pocas veces había visto Edward avergonzado, de hecho no podía recordar ninguna, pero era tan adorable…

- Los vampiros también tenemos vergüenza aunque no podamos ruborizarnos.- contestó sonriéndome de forma tímida. – Emmett es la excepción que confirma la regla.- bromeó.

- Pues eres monísimo cuando estás avergonzado. Adorable. - murmuré acariciando su rostro con mis manos y alzando mi rostro para poder besarle. Edward me devolvió el besó y sonrió agitando la cabeza. En ese momento el bebé se movió inquieto en mi interior, hice una mueca e intenté cambiar de posición para que dejara de moverse pero solo conseguí recibir una patada de las fuertes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Edward al instante mientras posaba una mano en mi hombro y otra en mi vientre.

- Sí, creo que se ha quedado con hambre.- murmuré cuando dejé de jadear por la patada.

- ¿Quieres más sangre? - preguntó levantándose del sofá y cogiendo el vaso vacío.

- Sí. Este niño es un verdadero glotón.- bromeé intentado relajar el ambiente y tranquilizar a mi marido quien desapareció del salón en dirección a la cocina.

Suspiré un poco más tranquila y cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba mi vientre. No sabía de cuánto estaba, pero estaba convencida de que no podría faltar mucho para el nacimiento del bebé. Apenas podía verme los pies, me sentía como una elefanta enorme y los dolores de espalda se hacían más intensos a cada día que pasaba. Me preguntaba si Carlisle tendría una idea más o menos aproximada sobre a qué mes de gestación correspondía mi embarazo, se lo preguntaría cuando me hiciera las pruebas. Aquello me hizo recordar el análisis de sangre y me estremecí. Solo me quedaba el consuelo de que Edward me había prometido que estaría conmigo mientras esa aguja se clavara en mi brazo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - me volvió a preguntar Edward dándome otro vaso de sangre mientras se sentaba en sofá junto a mí.

- Sí, tranquilo.- le dije sonriéndole amorosamente. Edward asintió intentando convencerse a sí mismo de eso y me rodeó con su brazo, besando mi cabeza.

Ya me había bebido más de medio vaso cuando el bebé volvió a removerse, aparté el vaso de mi boca y se lo di a Edward quien entendió que quería que lo sujetara aunque no le dije nada. Respiré hondo varias veces intentando tranquilizarme y de ese modo tranquilizarle al bebé también pero no funcionaba. Sentí una fuerte patada en la parte baja de mi vientre y jadeé, era la tercera en ese mismo lugar desde que me había levantado de la cama.

- ¿Bella? - me llamó Edward al ver que mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba intentando manejar el dolor. Pude notar la histeria en la voz de mi marido.

- Estoy…b-bien.- dije entrecortadamente. Parecía que lo peor ya había pasado, el bebé estaba más tranquilo ahora.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle? ¿Quieres que haga algo? - me preguntó Edward nervioso sin saber qué hacer.

– No. Solo… solo ha sido una patada.- le dije cuando recobré el aliento. – Esta mañana está muy inquie… - mi voz se cortó cuando sentí como el bebé se movía en mi interior de nuevo pero esta vez no me estaba pateando, se estaba estirando. Sentí como intentaba ganar espacio en mi interior. Apreté los dientes con fuerza intentado no chillar y alarmar a Edward, algo que no era posible, por supuesto.

- Dios, Bella. Bella, por favor. ¿Qué te ocurre? - su voz estaba cargada de ansiedad y preocupación. Sentí sus frías manos en mi rostro. El bebé volvió a estirarse un poco más y yo tuve que apretar los ojos porque la humedad estaba a punto de desbordase de ellos.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! - escuché la voz de mi marido gritar. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que se tranquilizara pero un nuevo movimiento brusco me hizo dar un alarido de dolor.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – escuché la voz de Carlisle más calmada que la de Edward y más nerviosa que de costumbre.

- No lo sé, por favor, haz algo, Carlisle. - la voz de Edward era suplicante.

- S-solo se está… e-estiran-do. – dije con dificultad intentando regularizar mi respiración. Edward y Carlisle que estaban junto a mí esperaron a que me tranquilizara, aparentemente no había mucho más que hacer. - Ya está pasando…- dije cuando el bebé dejó de moverse.

- Oh, mi amor.- susurró Edward frotando mi espalda y abrazándome contra su pecho con mucho cuidado de no hacerme daño. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que le había dado un buen susto.

- ¿Quieres tumbarte? – me preguntó Carlisle. Parecía ansioso por poder hacer algo para ayudarme. Edward tenía razón, Carlisle odiaba sentirse inútil.

- No, ya se me ha pasado. Solo se estaba estirando. El pobre niño no tiene suficiente espacio.- comenté queriendo tranquilizarlo. Cuando me recuperé un poco me di cuenta de que toda la familia estaba ahora en el salón, posiblemente se habían alarmado al escuchar mis gritos y los de Edward.

Sentí que alguien ponía una compresa fría en mi frente y me giré para ver a Esme quien limpiaba las gotas de sudor que se habían formado en mi frente a causa del esfuerzo.

- Gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa amable. Esme negó con la cabeza y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿El bebé está bien? Tal vez se ha estirado porque le pasa algo.- aventuró Rosalie preocupada, haciendo que me preocupada yo también.

- El embarazo de Bella ya está muy avanzado y es normal que el niño se mueva, el problema es que al ser más fuerte que cualquier bebé humano le puede hacer más daño a Bella, pero estoy seguro de que el niño está perfectamente.- explicó Carlisle con voz serena. Suspiré aliviada por ello.

- Toma, ¿quieres más? - me dijo Edward entregándome el vaso de sangre aún medio lleno que le había dado antes. Negué con la cabeza, ya se me había pasado la sed y al bebé también pues ahora estaba tranquilo y por nada del mundo quería que volviera a inquietarse como hacía un par de segundos.

- Jazz, Jasper, mírame. – la voz de Alice sonó firme y todos nos giramos para ver como ponía su mano en el rostro de su marido, forzándolo a mirarla. Jasper cerró los ojos, apartando la mirada del vaso de sangre que aún sujetaba Edward entre sus manos. – Ven, será mejor que subamos arriba.

- Sí, será lo mejor.- coincidió él con voz tensa. Sus ojos se habían vuelto peligrosamente oscuros.

- Jasper no es el único que está empezando a pasar verdadera sed. Si no cazo en un par de días no voy a poder estar en la misma habitación que Bella.- dijo Emmett con voz seria, algo extraño en él. Jasper y Alice se detuvieron en mitad de las escaleras. Me di cuenta de que los ojos de Emmett también eran más oscuros que de costumbre, y tenía muchas ojeras, igual que Esme, Rosalie y Edward. Los ojos de Carlisle eran del mismo color dorado de siempre aunque también pude notar unas ligeras ojeras púrpuras bajo sus ojos. Todos estaban sedientos, llevaban semanas sin cazar.

- Sí, Emmett tiene razón llevamos mucho tiempo sin alimentarnos y eso no es bueno para nadie.- agregó Esme con el mismo tono de gravedad que Emmett.

- El chuch... Jacob dijo que no volvería a repetirse la lucha, eso significa que podemos abandonar la casa durante unas horas para ir a cazar. – dijo Alice quien mantenía una mano en el pecho de su marido.

- No pienso dejar a Bella aquí sola. Podéis ir los demás pero yo me quedaré aquí con ella.- dijo Edward con voz firme.

- Edward tú también deberías ir a cazar. No quiero que pases hambre por mi culpa.- le dije mirándole a los ojos. No era justo que pasase hambre, mientras me veía beber sangre cada dos horas. No quería que sufriera de ese modo.

- Hijo, tú eres el que más tiempo pasa con Bella y por lo tanto el que más necesita alimentarse además no se quedaría sola. Yo puedo aguantar un par de semanas más sin alimentarme. Yo me quedaré con Bella. Cuidaré de ella y del niño, no les pasará nada.- aseguró Carlisle mirando a Edward muy serio. Esperaba que su padre pudiera convencerlo. Me resultaba horrible la idea de que Edward se alejara de mí durante horas, pero él necesitaba cazar y yo no se lo impediría.

- No. Cuando el bebé nazca y ambos estén a salvo, entonces cazaré, no antes.- repuso Edward con voz firme, tajante, dejando muy claro que no le harían entrar en razón.

- Bien, entonces Edward y yo nos quedaremos con Bella. Los demás podéis ir a cazar. Pero no os vayáis muy lejos y llevad los teléfonos móviles en marcha por si tenemos que ponernos en contacto con vosotros.- instruyó Carlisle, demostrando una vez más su papel en la familia.- ¿Alice, crees que podrás aguantar las migrañas?

- Últimamente se han hecho más leves e intentaré esquivar el futuro de Bella. De todas formas creo que alejarme de ella me hará bien.- aseguró Alice, para después sonreírme levemente.

- Bien, entonces disfrutad de la caza.- se despidió Carlisle haciendo una mueca.

- Te quiero.- le dijo Esme a Carlisle antes de besarle brevemente en los labios y salir de la casa con el resto de la familia.

- Ten cuidado.- susurró Carlisle en dirección a su esposa quien estaba segura de que le habría escuchado a pesar de que ya se había adentrado en la profundidad del bosque.

- Deberías haber ido con ellos. - le dije a Edward muy seria.

- ¿Qué pasa, querías librarte de mí? - bromeó moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente antes de besar mi cuello.

- No seas tonto. Claro que no, pero no quiero que pases sed...

- Mi sitio está aquí contigo. Y no voy a irme cuando más me necesitas.- ahora no había resto de broma en su voz. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro con cuidado de no hacerme daño y acarició mi vientre con mimo. Sonreí tristemente pues aunque él dijera lo contrario Edward era aún más testarudo que yo pero lo amaba con toda mi alma.

-Te quiero.- susurré mu bajito sabiendo que él podría oirme. Edward sonrió coantra mi pecho y depositó un beso en mi vientre.

- Oh, Edward. Ya he examinado la muestra que me diste esta mañana.- dijo Carlisle de pronto.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y has descubierto algo sobre el bebé? - preguntó Edward haciendo una mueca, me apostaba lo que fuera a que ahora estaba avergonzado.

- Sí, creo que hay algunas cosas en las que podríamos profundizar y descubrir algo más sobre la naturaleza del niño.- aseguró Carlisle que parecía muy emocionado por haber descubierto algo nuevo de su nieto.

- Me alegro. – respondió Edward que parecía bastante incómodo hablando del tema.

- Sí, nunca había examinado esperma vampírico, es muy interesante. ¿Sabías que tus espermatozoides se mueven cien veces más rápido que los de un humano? - preguntó Carlisle gesticulando con las manos como si estuviera hablando de cómo se prepara una tarta de fresa.

- Pues no, no lo sabía.- musitó Edward en voz baja haciendo una mueca que me hizo reír. Definitivamente Edward avergonzado era todo un show.

- Y hay muchas más cosas increíbles. – aseguró Carlisle con voz de emoción.

- Esto va a ser duro.- comentó Edward más para sí mismo que para los demás, escondiendo la cabeza en sus manos y preparándose para pasar vergüenza de verdad. Yo solo puede reír más, esta nueva faceta de Edward era realmente graciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Madre mía, chicas no tengo palabras. ¡400 reviews! Sois geniales, sois maravillosas. En serio no os podéis ni imaginar lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Siento muchísimo el retraso, no encuentro tiempo para actualizar y me sabe realmente mal, de veras. Respecto a las preguntas que me <strong>**habéis**** hecho: Sí, los Vulturis aparecerán en la historia pero mucho antes de lo que esperáis. (No voy a desvelar nada más pero pronto sabréis algo más sobre esto) Otra pregunta fue si Bella daría a luz pronto, bueno sé que todas tenéis ganas de nazca la pequeña Nessie, creedme yo también pero ****aún**** me quedan un par de capítulos más hasta el parto (el cual no será como en el libro, pero no voy a adelantar nada más) Creo que ya no había más preguntas, si me he dejado alguna hacédmelo saber por favor. Dicho esto solo me queda despedirme de mis queridas lectoras, en serio no merezco unas lectoras tan fieles y tan maravillosas como vosotras y repito no voy a abandonar la historia mientras siga habiendo gente que la lea y siendo tan geniales como sois y dejando tantos reviews como dejáis, abandonar la historia sería como un delito y yo soy muy legal así que… ;) Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido desde el primer capítulo hasta ahora. Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	16. Revisión Médica y Crisis Preparto

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Como siempre un millón de gracias a mi beta Libezzy. Y también quiero darle las gracias a _Dani-vg9806_ por pasarme información que me ha ayudado mucho con el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias, cielo!**

**Sé que el capítulo anterior acabó con una charla un tanto vergonzosa para nuestro querido vampiro y este capítulo no sigue con ella al principio, pero tranquilas. Edward pasará un poco más de vergüenza con ese tema durante este capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Revisión Médica y Crisis Preparto

_Bella POV_

Había dejado de pestañear, y estaba segura de que mi respiración había cesado también. Estaba eclipsada con su belleza como siempre. No podía apartar la mirada de su rostro de ángel perfecto, tan hermoso… Su rostro estaba tranquilo y en paz mientras su mirada ahora menos dorada que de costumbre se perdió en el televisor encendido frente a nosotros. Dos mechones rebeldes se habían separado del resto de su cabellera cobriza y caían sin pudor sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto deliciosamente desaliñado. Giró su cabeza, mirándome y cazándome de pleno observándole absorta, hechizada. Sus comisuras se alzaron hacia arriba dibujando una radiante y hermosa sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada por haberme descubierto y él solo se apretó más contra mí, abrazándome contra su pecho.

-¿Quieres que apague la televisión? No parece que la estés viendo.- comentó Edward cogiendo el mando a distancia.

-Por supuesto que la estoy viendo.- repuse haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar creíble, arrebatándole el mando de las manos. Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida y volvió a concentrarse en la televisión pero sus dedos siguieron trazando patrones sin sentido sobre mi vientre.

Me obligué a mí misma a apartar la mirada de su rostro y enfocarme en la pantalla de la televisión, _como si fuera más hermosa que Edward.- _pensé irónicamente. Justo en ese momento un diminuto bebé inundó la pantalla. Una mujer joven cogía al pequeño bebé que gateaba por el suelo libremente y besaba su mejilla, el pequeño profería un gorjeo adorable y después apoyaba su cabecita en el pecho de su supuesta madre. Al parecer no era más que un simple anuncio de pañales, pero fue suficiente para que una extraña y placentera sensación de calidez recorriera mi espina dorsal. Sonreí embobada mientras mordía mi labio inferior conmocionada y rodeaba mi tripita con cariño.

Ahora fue mi turno de ver a Edward totalmente absorto mirándome, pero él en lugar de bajar la mirada avergonzado solo sonrió más sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes de esa manera, es adorable…- susurró cerca de mi oído.

-¿De qué manera?- pregunté curiosa.

-De la manera en que sonríes cuando piensas en el bebé o hablas de él, tan… maternal y dulce. - su voz de terciopelo tenía un toque de adoración y yo solo pude sonreír más mientras me ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Y también me encanta cuando haces eso.- murmuró besando mi mejilla y mi cuello sonrojado.

-Me haces cosquillas.- le dije riendo cuando sentí su respiración helada en la sensible piel de mi cuello. Edward esbozó una sonrisa pícara y desplazó sus dedos hasta mis costillas donde los movió con rapidez y agilidad provocándome más cosquillas. Yo solo me agité contra el sofá, removiéndome y sin poder parar de reír.

-Paa-ra. ¡Ed-ward, b-basta! – grité con dificultad sin parar de reír. Edward se detuvo sonriendo y alzó sus manos en el aire mostrándome que había parado definitivamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo resistirme a escucharte reír. Solo he parado porque no quiero que te agites en tu estado.- me aseguró con una sonrisa canalla. Yo abracé mi vientre.

-Gracias peque, acabas de salvar a mamá.- le dije muy bajito a mi bebé, bromeando. Edward sonrió y llevó su mano a mi vientre de nuevo. De pronto su rostro se tornó serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

-Nada, es solo que…- Edward desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño.- Antes cuando te has puesto a chillar... me he puesto tan nervioso, creía que algo malo te estaba pasando, que algo malo os pasaba a los dos. Ha sido horrible.- musitó agitando la cabeza.

-Oh, cielo. Solo se estaba estirando, te prometo que estoy bien, y él también. Solo está un poco apretado y ha crecido mucho, eso es todo.- le aseguré queriendo librarle de la preocupación. Sabía que se había asustado mucho.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Pero no te puedes ni imaginar lo asustado que estaba.- comentó con voz ahogada. Le sonreí tristemente y besé su pecho que quedaba a la altura de mi rostro.

-Debe de ser muy claustrofóbico.- comenté acariciando muy vientre.

-Bueno, pero seguro que también se está muy calentito y muy cómodo ahí dentro.- repuso Edward inclinándose hacia mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi vientre, como hacía siempre.- ¿Sabes pequeño? Papá y mamá tienen muchas ganas de que nazcas, pero hasta entonces tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces ahí dentro porque le puedes hacer daño a mamá. ¿Verdad que no quieres hacerle pupa a mami?- preguntó mirando fijamente a mi vientre. Aquella me pareció la escena más tierna que había contemplado jamás. Me gustaba tanto cuando hablaba con el bebé.

-A partir de ahora tendrá más cuidado, me lo ha prometido.- aseguró Edward alzando la cabeza y mirándome sonriente.

-Genial. Parece que tendremos un niño muy obediente.- comenté palmeando mi vientre.

Edward rió y se inclinó para besarme dulcemente. Casi al instante rodeé su cuello con mis manos y me apreté a él con todas mis fuerzas, las cuales no eran muchas. Percibí sus manos en mis hombros intentado apartarme gentilmente cuando estampé mi boca contra la suya como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

-Bella…- advirtió aún con nuestros labios unidos. Negué con la cabeza débilmente, no quería que dejara de besarme, nunca…

Lamí su labio inferior intentando profundizar el beso, quería que abriera su boca para mí, quería sentir su lengua entrelazándose con la mía, explorando cada rincón de mi boca como solo él sabía hacerlo. Moví mis manos llevándolas hasta su pecho, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos que marcaban aquella zona perfecta de su anatomía, no puede resistirlo e inconscientemente metí mis manos bajo su camisa gris. Suspiré cuando sentí la nívea y suave piel de su estómago, su pecho… Gemí irremediablemente y por un segundo casi me mareo al sentir como la sensible piel de sus pezones se erizaba al contacto de mis dedos. Sentirlo así de nuevo me trajo millones de recuerdos de aquella isla paradisiaca, de nuestra luna de miel. Un repentino calor subió por todo mi cuerpo yendo a parar a cierto punto en concreto de mi cuerpo. _Dios Mío…_

- Basta. Bella, para.- ordenó sin vacilar y sus manos consiguieron separarme con cuidado pero con firmeza.

-Pero yo no quiero parar.- repuse volviendo a la carga e intentando acercarme lo suficiente a él de nuevo como para poder besarlo. Aquellas sensaciones habían despertado mi cuerpo débil y apagado, ahora volvía a ser una chica de dieciocho años con la hormonas revolucionadas y deseosa de tocar y sentir. Pero si además le sumas el hecho de mi embarazo, todas las sensaciones se multiplicaban y mi cuerpo estaba ahora ardiendo, solo por sentir su pecho bajo la yema de mis dedos, solo por su pecho... -Te quiero, te deseo...

-No, Bella. No.- su voz fue demasiado brusca, casi tosca. Agarró mis manos con facilidad, apartándolas de su pecho y sujetó mi hombro con la otra, inmovilizándome contra el respaldo del sofá. Lo miré suplicante y él suspiró en voz baja.- Bella, esto no es…

-Solo déjate llevar, solo siente.- susurré en voz baja inclinando mi cabeza hasta su pecho y besando sus marcados pectorales. Edward se apartó un poco más de mí.

-Cariño, mírate. Por favor, mira tu cuerpo. ¿De verdad crees que podría hacerlo?- preguntó mirándome con expresión seria. Comprendí sus palabras en el mismo instante en que mis ojos bajaron hasta mi cuerpo, mirándome tal y como él me había pedido.

Mi cuerpo casi deformado, con aquel enorme bulto entre mis caderas ahora redondeadas, pero sin embargo toda esa delgadez extrema en el resto de mi cuerpo. Mis brazos finos y endebles, mis piernas, mi cuello... Agradecí en silencio que no hubiera un espejo cerca, no creí poder soportar ver mi rostro demacrado y de un pálido enfermizo. Todo aquel calor ardiente y deseo que había sentido repentinamente en mi cuerpo hacía unos segundos se esfumaron tan pronto como habían llegado, dejando un escalofrío recorriendo mi columna. No, por supuesto que no podría hacerlo. Me sentía ridícula y avergonzada por haber intentado _seducirlo _si es que así podía llamarlo, como si con mi cuerpo así pudiera seducir a alguien.

- Lo siento.- me disculpé bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Me sentía terriblemente mal conmigo misma, tal vez eran solo las hormonas pero tuve unas horribles ganas de llorar en ese instante.- No es tan fácil asimilar que de un día para otro tu cuerpo se ha deformado. Parezco un zombi sacado de una película de terror…- intenté bromear, logrando de algún modo distraer mi mente de la pena y evitar que las lágrimas cayeran libres de mis ojos, no quería llorar frente a él, no más.

-¿Qué?- Edward me miró confuso durante un segundo y después agitó la cabeza rápidamente.- No, yo no…, no quería insinuar que… no me refería a…

-Edward, no importa. Lo entiendo. Sé que me quieres aunque ya no te resulte atractiva, lo comprendo.- le interrumpí queriendo librarle de la culpa. Había dicho lo que pensaba y aunque me hubiera dolido, tenía razón.

-Bella, no. - sus manos se posaron en mi vientre y lo acarició con calma. - Cariño, me refería a que miraras tu vientre. La razón por la que no podemos hacer nada es por el embarazo. Nunca quise decir nada sobre… - Edward vaciló durante un momento y pareció angustiado mientras acariciaba mi rostro.- Lo siento si te he… herido o hecho que te sintieras mal de algún modo. Yo…

-Shh...- le silencié posando un dedo en sus labios.- Entiendo lo que querías decir, es culpa mía por haber empezado con esto. No sé qué me pasa, es que últimamente no es deseo es más como una necesidad… - confesé con la mirada gacha.- Las hormonas van a acabar conmigo. - Edward me sonrió tristemente y besó el tope de mi cabeza antes de acariciar mi espalda suavemente.

-Chicos, ya lo he preparado todo.- escuché la voz de Carlisle. Mi suegro estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, vistiendo su usual bata blanca impoluta.- ¿Estás lista, Bella?

-Supongo que sí.- musité no muy convencida. Desde que el resto de la familia se había ido un par de horas atrás, Carlisle había estado encerrado en su despacho preparándolo todo para las pruebas, ahora el momento había llegado, así que respiré hondo y me mentalicé. _Solo es un pinchacito de nada. Solo un pinchazo._

-Vamos, cielo.- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y me cogía en brazos. Yo me aferré a su cuello como si eso fuera lo único que me mantuviera con vida y él besó mi frente suavemente.- Tranquila, yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

-Lo sé. - contesté escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello e inspirando su aroma, eso siempre conseguía tranquilizarme.

- Muy bien, deja a Bella en la camilla.- le indicó Carlisle a Edward cuando llegamos a su despacho el cual seguía pareciendo más un quirófano que un despacho. Pero esta vez me sentí mejor allí dentro, aquella horrible pesadilla no había vuelto a repetirse y ahora sabía que Edward y tampoco Carlisle podrían hacerle daño a mi bebé, jamás. Pensar en aquella me hizo darme cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que íbamos a hacer aquello. Si las pruebas salían bien casi podríamos asegurar que el bebé nacería sano y salvo dentro de muy poco y que no habría riesgo de aborto y si para ello Carlisle debía pincharme, está bien, que lo hiciera. Estaba preparada, lo haría por mi bebé, por Edward y por mí. Quería disfrutar de mi embarazo y no estar llorando constantemente con aquel horrible temor a perderlo presionando en mi pecho.

-Estoy lista. Puedes pincharme, Carlisle. – le dije decidida cuando Edward me dejó sentada en la camilla, mientras subía la manga de mi sudadera y exponiendo mi brazo.

-Vaya, me alegro de que estés tan dispuesta. - alabó Carlisle cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia nosotros. Edward me sonrió orgulloso. - Pero antes me gustaría hacerte el resto de las pruebas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sin entender. Cuanto antes empezáramos antes acabaríamos.

-Creo que es mejor dejar el análisis de sangre para el final por si te mareas como la otra vez, así Edward podrá llevarte a la cama y descansarás. ¿Te parece bien?- explicó Carlisle amablemente. Asentí un poco apagada, tenía razón pero eso solo alargaría la tortura…

-Sí, es una buena idea. – concordó Edward asintiendo en dirección a su padre.

-Bien, pues en primer lugar me gustaría pesarte y ver cómo van los hematomas y la herida de tu brazo. Así que necesito que te desnudes y te quedes en ropa interior. - indicó Carlisle que ahora había adquirido su tan característico tono profesional.

-Te ayudo.- me dijo Edward poniéndose frente a mí y ayudándome a desvestirme. Yo me dejé hacer, sabía que aunque lo pidiera Edward no me dejaría hacer nada por mí misma. Tenía la esperanza de que si todas las pruebas salían bien mi marido me diera un poco más de margen y quizás incluso pudiera caminar un par de pasos… Aquel pensamiento se me antojó como un sueño.

Edward besó mi frente, sonriéndome dulcemente después, sacándome de mis pensamientos y dándome cuenta de que ya estaba semidesnuda tan solo tapada por unas braguitas blancas de algodón y un sostén gris que gracias a Dios tampoco era muy revelador. Respiré hondo e intenté tranquilarme un poco. Edward me había visto desnuda millones de veces, por lo que estar así frente a él no era ninguna tragedia y Carlisle me había hecho una revisión pélvica hacía unas semanas sin mencionar la última vez que sufrí una hemorragia así que al fin y al cabo no debería de sentirme incómoda, claro que eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer y a pesar de mi poca intimidad desde que el embarazo había comenzado yo seguía siendo la persona más pudorosa del mundo.

- Bien, veamos cómo está tu brazo. - comentó Carlisle. Edward se apartó un poco y rodeó la camilla cogiendo mi mano derecha mientras Carlisle posaba una de sus manos heladas en mi brazo y lo examinaba meticulosamente. Eché una miradilla hacia allí, lo cierto es que yo creí que la herida estaba mucho mejor, al menos ya no había sangre ni trozos de carne ni nada que me revolviera el estómago, aunque si te fijas mucho aún se podían apreciar las marcas de los dientes de Sam clavadas en mi piel. - Está cicatrizando muy bien teniendo en cuenta tu estado de salud. ¿Te duele, has sentido molestias durante los últimos días?

-No. Me dolió bastante al día siguiente de la lucha pero con los analgésicos que me distéis se me pasó y desde entonces no me ha vuelto a doler.- expliqué ahora más calmada.

-Perfecto.- alabó Carlisle más para él que para nosotros. Ahora su vista se dirigió hasta mi cabeza donde apartó con cuidado un mechón de mi cabello y examinó la herida que me hice cuando caí de la cama.- La herida de en tu sien está completamente curada también. Estoy muy contento, estando tan débil no pensé que fueras a cicatrizar tan bien. Posiblemente se te quedará una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo pero nada más. - explicó sonriéndome. Edward suspiró aliviado y besó mi mejilla.

-Eso significa que su cuerpo a pesar de estar débil sigue con defensas y con fuerzas de seguir adelante, ¿no es así? - comentó Edward mirando a su padre esperanzado. Su rostro era el vivo reflejo del alivio y la esperanza y comprendí entonces que no se trataba solo de que la herida de mi brazo se había curado sino que mi cuerpo tenía las fuerzas necesarias para curar esa herida y por lo tanto de mantenerme con vida, por ahora.

-Sin duda es una muy buena noticia. Estoy seguro de que si la lucha con los lobos se hubiera producido antes de que Bella empezara a beber sangre, posiblemente la herida se habría infectado y seguiría sin curarse. – dijo Carlisle con el mismo tono profesional en su voz. Edward sonrió y me miró feliz, haciendo que yo sonriera también.

Después de aquel pequeño pero alegre momento de paz y tranquilidad Carlisle siguió con su expedición, ahora se centró en mi muslo y vientre magullados. Edward me ponía crema cada noche antes de dormirme y cada mañana al despertarme y los moretones que Sam me había hecho al lanzarme contra la pared se habían aclarado mucho, ahora en lugar de aquel color púrpura casi negro, habían adquirido un tono verdoso casi amarillo, dentro de unos días desaparecerían, o eso esperaba.

-Los hematomas también están cicatrizando muy bien…- comentó Carlisle pasando sus manos suavemente sobre mi vientre hinchado.

-Edward me pone crema cada noche y cada mañana.- dije mirando a mi marido cariñosamente. Edward me sonrió y besó mi cabeza. Me sentía realmente bien por el estado de ánimo de Edward, no paraba de sonreír y eso era una señal de que todo estaba yendo bien, por ahora.

-Pero se están formando nuevos hematomas por esta zona, ¿te duele?- preguntó presionando suavemente allí donde unas sombras empezaban a formarse. Me encogí un poco y Carlisle dejó de presionar.

-Esta mañana estaba muy inquieto, me ha dado varias patadas justo ahí.- expliqué en voz baja, llevando mis manos allí donde el bebé me había pateado antes.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que no le dé patadas tan fuertes?- preguntó Edward quien había recuperado su usual tono preocupado.

- No, me temo que no. De hecho, el que le dé patadas significa que está bien. ¿Verdad que antes de beber sangre, cuando estabas tan débil no te daba patadas?- preguntó Carlisle mirándome.

-No, ni siquiera se movía.- contesté abrazando mi vientre con mis manos, recordando aquellos horribles días, cuando mi esperanza de vida era casi nula.

-Exacto, como Bella ha ganado un poco de fuerzas el bebé también. Así que no hay modo de hacer que se mueva menos sin debilitar a Bella y al niño, lo cual les pondría en peligro.- explicó Carlisle con voz calmada.

-¿Así que lo único que puedo hacer es ponerle pomada? – preguntó mi vampiro perfecto, aunque más bien sonó como una afirmación.

-Me temo que sí.- afirmó Carlisle mirando a su hijo.

-Genial.- gruñó Edward haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Edward, corazón no pasa nada. Son solo patadas puedo soportarlo. – le dije alzando mi mano para acariciar su rostro y suavizar su expresión.- Además si eso significa que nuestro pequeñín está sano y salvo, entonces no me importa. ¿O prefieres que no se mueva y que esté débil y enfermo?

-No, claro que no.- contestó agitando la cabeza, desechando la horrible idea de nuestro bebé enfermo. – Pero desearía poder hacer más.

-Lo sé.- susurré. Edward cerró los ojos con pesar y le dio un apretón suave a mi mano.

-Debemos ser positivos y dar gracias porque Bella y también el bebé sigan con nosotros. Cuando todo esto empezó nunca pude llegar a estar seguro de que podría llegar hasta estas alturas del embarazo, Bella está siendo muy fuerte.- comentó Carlisle, y por la forma en que lo dijo supe que todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho iban referidas hacia Edward, quien asintió y sonrió ligeramente. - Bien, ahora quiero pesarte. ¿Hijo, puedes ponerla sobre la báscula?

-Claro.- contestó Edward poniendo sus brazos bajo mis hombros y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Oh, por Dios, ¿Iba a dejarme andar? - ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie?

-¡Sí! - contesté rápidamente, emocionada por el hecho de que iba a poner los pies en el suelo después de un mes. Edward no muy seguro me puso recta junto a la camilla y me empujó un poco hacia delante para que diera un paso. Alcé mi pierna un poco y di un paso. Después de tanto tiempo sin andar y el hecho de que ni siquiera pudiera verme los pies debido a mi barriga me hacían realmente difícil el caminar.- Pero no me sueltes por si acaso.

-No lo haré, cielo.- contestó Edward besando mi cabeza. Después de lo que me parecía una eternidad, conseguí dar los tres patéticos pasos que separaban la camilla de la báscula. Edward me alzó unos centímetros del suelo y me dejó sobre la superficie de la báscula, aunque no me soltó y sus manos siguieron sujetando mi cintura, haciéndome sentir más segura. La balanza era la misma que había en los consultorios médicos. Una aguja roja se movía según el peso que pusieras sobre la superficie de ésta y por mi bien, esperaba que esa aguja se moviera mucho. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas haber engordado por lo menos cinco kilos, de ese modo Carlisle y Edward estarían contentos. Aún podía recordar la voz catastrófica de mi suegro y la horrible expresión de Edward cuando me dijo que en lugar de haber ganado peso lo había perdido, lo cual era algo pésimo en mi estado. Esperaba que esta vez fuera distinto.

Eché una miradita hacía abajo y sentí un escalofrío. Tan solo con ver mis pechos aprisionados en aquel sostén gris el cual me estaba pequeño y mi enorme barriga magullada con mi ombligo el cual se vuelto respingón podía hacerme una ligera idea de la horrible apariencia que tenía en ese momento. - ¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó Edward apartándose un poco de mi cuerpo aunque sin soltarme.

-No, no tengo frío. Ven, abrázame.- pedí haciendo un puchero, no quería que se alejara de mí. Edward me sonrió y me abrazó pasando sus brazos por mi vientre. Besé su mejilla que quedaba a la altura de mi boca y Edward se giró para besar mis labios muy brevemente. Mis piernas flojearon un poco y Edward me agarró más fuerte.

-De todos modos voy a subir la calefacción. Un resfriado ahora no es nada recomendable en tu estado. – Comentó Carlisle girando la rueda que había junto al radiador para después volver junto a nosotros.- Vale, Edward necesito que la sueltes durante un segundo. – dijo Carlisle mientras ponía en cero la balanza. Edward asintió y me soltó suavemente, temiendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Finalmente me soltó por completo aunque sabía que sus manos estaban a un milímetro de mi espalda, preparado por si me caía.

Edward y Carlisle se centraron por completo en la aguja roja que empezó a moverse y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Temía lo que pudiera pasar, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el resultado fuera positivo. Pero sabía muy bien que aunque yo me sentía como una ballena, gorda e hinchada la realidad era bien distinta y si dejabas de lado mi vientre el resto de mi cuerpo estaba en los huesos, literalmente. No escuché ningún ruido, ni ningún gruñido procedente de Edward lo cual era una buena señal, pero tampoco escuché ningún suspiro de alivio lo cual me preocupó un poco. Abrí los ojos, aún asustada por mirar aquel palito rojo, pero antes de que pudiera alzar la vista para mirar el número en el que la aguja se había parado, Edward me cogió en brazos y me dejó sobre la camilla de nuevo. Le miré intensamente, queriendo descifrar su expresión y de ese modo poder saber algo sobre mi peso pero su rostro había adquirido aquella máscara de falsa serenidad. Sentí un retortijón en mi vientre, eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté con cautela en dirección a Carlisle que estaba apuntado unas cosas en una libreta. Edward no dijo nada y eso solo me preocupó más. Carlisle alzó la vista y suspiró.

-Bella, sigues estando extremadamente delgada. He estado mirando antes tu historial médico, desde que desarrollaste has estado pesando entre cincuenta y cuatro y cincuenta y seis kilos lo cual estaba bien ya que eres de constitución delgada, pero ahora pesas cincuenta y dos kilos y medio. No solo no has ganado peso sino que lo has perdido. Sigues pesando exactamente lo mismo que la última vez que te pesamos, cielo. – la voz de Carlisle se disolvió y sus palabras quedaron flotando en la habitación, la cual se había quedado completamente en silencio.

Intenté analizar aquello meticulosamente. De acuerdo, no había engordado y en su lugar había perdido un par de kilos pero al fin y al cabo era solo eso, un par de kilos. Yo seguía viva y mi hijo también, y estaba completamente segura de que iba a salir de esta. Lo peor ya había pasado, ahora podía alimentarnos a ambos, así que aunque esto fuera una mala noticia seguía estando con vida, aún había esperanza ¿no?

-Pero eso no es…, tampoco es que sea una catástrofe. Quiero decir, solo estoy un poco más delgada de lo normal, eso no va a matarme ni nada parecido.- susurré mirando mis manos, en un intento desesperado por tranquilizar a Edward.

-¿Un poco más delgada de lo normal?- la voz de Edward me sobresaltó, brusca y furiosa. Parecía enfadado por lo que había dicho. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Edward era un paranoico con todo lo relacionado a mi salud y lo mucho que le molestaba que le quitara importancia a cosas que él consideraba de vital importancia. - Bella debes estar de siete meses, quizá más, deberías haber engordado casi diez kilos y has perdido dos. ¿Eres consciente de lo que eso supone?

-Sí, soy consciente de eso pero yo estoy bien. La sangre me mantiene lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con esto y el bebé también está fuerte y sano. ¿Qué importan unos kilos de menos? - pregunté mirándole sin entender. ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse de que seguía viva y ya está? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sacar las cosas de quicio?

-Pero yo no voy a conformarme con eso. Yo quiero que estés bien, que estés sana y salva, necesito que estés conmigo, para siempre.- su voz perdió toda su fuerza, convirtiéndose en un murmullo bajo. Edward cubrió el rostro con sus manos y suspiró en voz baja.

-Oh, Edward.- susurré alzando mi mano y cogiendo su brazo para que descubriera su rostro.- Sé que desearías que estuviera mejor, pero te prometo que voy a salir de esta. Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Confío en ti.- contestó apartando sus manos de su rostro, el cual estaba crispado por la pena y la frustración. Acercó su cabeza a la mía y juntó nuestras frentes. – Pero esperaba que hubieras ganado algo de peso y que estuvieras mejor. Pensé que como ahora tu cuerpo ingiere algo, aun aunque sea sangre… yo solo… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieras mejor.

-Y lo está.- habló Carlisle quien nos contemplaba entre incómodo y apenado.- Sé que es duro para ti y difícil de verlo, pero solo tienes que hacer memoria para recordar su estado antes de que bebiera sangre. Por supuesto esto es una mala noticia, pero tal y como he dicho antes debemos ser positivos. Por otro lado la sangre, aunque mantiene a Bella con fuerzas no es un alimento humano, no le proporciona hidratos ni grasas…, por lo que era casi imposible que hubiera ganado peso. - explicó Carlisle con voz calmada. Edward besó mi frente y después asintió lentamente.

-Tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo, esto acabará pronto ¿no? ¿Cuánto queda para que nazca?- preguntó Edward que parecía un poco más calmado. Me provocaba incluso adoración lo mucho que podían tranquilizar y calmar a Edward las palabras de su padre.

- Bueno, no podemos estar seguros ya que este embarazo no corresponde con los tiempos normales de gestación pero creo que podríamos guiarnos por el volumen de su vientre. - Carlisle puso sus manos sobre mi vientre y frunció el ceño en un gesto que reconocí como concentración mientras movía la cabeza con la mirada fija en mi vientre, mirándolo por todos los ángulos. - Está claro que acabas de entrar en el tercer trimestre, seguramente… yo diría que estás de unos siete meses y medio tal vez ocho… ¿Tú qué opinas Edward?

-Yo creo que ya está de unos ocho meses, pero no estoy seguro.- respondió Edward automáticamente. Él no necesitaba ver mi vientre, lo miraba y tocaba cada cinco minutos.

-Sí, posiblemente ya haya alcanzado el octavo mes de gestación. No podemos estar seguros de la semana concreta ya que no hay modo de ver el feto por lo tanto no podemos más que hacer suposiciones. – dijo Carlisle quitando sus manos de mi vientre y llevándose el dedo índice hasta su barbilla. Parecía pensativo.

-Bebé. – le dije un poco molesta y mi voz sonó casi brusca. Carlisle me miró desconcertado al igual que Edward. - Es un bebé no un feto. – expliqué intentado que mi voz sonara menos brusca aunque un severo tono de enfado se filtró entre mis palabras cuando pronuncié la palabra _feto._

-Bella…- me reprochó Edward disgustado.

-No, es culpa mía. Lo lamento si te ha molestado. En el argot médico un bebé es un feto hasta que sale del cuerpo de su madre, intento guardarme esa palabra para mí pero a veces se me escapa.- se disculpó Carlisle con una sonrisa amable. Asentí y sonreí un poco avergonzada, tal vez había sido un poco tosca.

- Lo siento es que me molesta que lo llames así y no he podido… controlarme.- admití sintiéndome un poco culpable.

-Las hormonas te controlan. Definitivamente.- comentó Edward mirándome entre disgustado y divertido.

-Hay un dicho en la sala de ginecología: Jamás enfurezcas a una embarazada con las hormonas revolucionadas.- bromeó Carlisle. Y no sé cómo pero de pronto mi marido y mi suegro empezaron a reírse, de mí. Yo me ruboricé un poco. Eran unos exagerados, mis hormonas no eran para tanto.

-¿No os parece mal reíros de una mujer embarazada? – intenté sonar molesta aunque una sonrisilla se escapó de mis labios. Edward me sonrió y besó mi mejilla haciéndome cosquillas con la punta de su nariz helada.

-Tienes razón, cielo. Pongámonos serios.- dijo Carlisle volviendo a tomar su papel de médico profesional. – Si estamos en lo cierto y acabas de llegar al octavo mes…

-Espera un segundo – pedí alzando mi mano. Estaba un poco confusa, había dicho que mi bebé tenía más o menos ocho meses, eso significaba que solo quedaba un mes para que mi pequeño naciera. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Un mes, solo un mes! -Entonces, ¿dentro de solo un mes nacerá?- pregunté emocionada abrazando mi vientre mientras sonreía a Edward pletórica.

-No, cariño. Nacerá dentro de un par de días, o de unas semanas o pasado mañana. No sabemos cuándo puede nacer, es por eso que estamos intentando averiguar si estás realmente de ocho meses exactos para poder hacernos una idea estimada de cuando nacerá. – me explicó Edward pacientemente. Yo parpadeé un poco paralizada.

Mi bebé no nacería en un mes, mi bebé podría nacer la semana que viene o antes. Por un momento había olvidado que este embarazo era mucho más rápido que uno normal.

-Exacto y necesitamos estar seguros de cuando llegarás a los nueves meses para así poder prepararlo todo para el nacimiento del niño y prepararte a ti también.- agregó Carlisle en tono serio aunque como siempre amable.

En ese momento sus palabras fueron como si me chocara de frente contra un muro: El nacimiento. Todo el embarazado había sido tan complicado, que había estado preocupada porque el bebé estuviera sano y salvo en mi interior pero no había pensado en algo importante, algo muy importante. ¿Cómo nacería? Está bien, sabía que los niños salían por la…_vagina_ de sus madres pero, ¿mi bebé también saldría por mi…_ eso?_ Aquel pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera un poco, no veía posible que mi… _cuerpo_ pudiera sacar semejante cosa, era demasiado grande ¿no? Por primera vez desde que había empezando el embarazado estaba realmente asustada por mi bebé, no tenía miedo de él sino de su… tamaño.

-¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó Edward preocupado al darse cuenta de mi estremecimiento. Al segundo Carlisle apareció con una manta y me cubrió con ella gentilmente.

-No, no tengo frío es que…- Edward me miró confuso y cogió mis manos entre las suyas preocupado.- estoy un poco… asustada. – confesé con los ojos lloroso.

-Bella corazón, tranquila. Tranquila, mi amor. No te preocupes por eso, no podemos estar cien por cien seguros del día exacto en que saldrás de cuentas pero haremos una estimación aproximada y estaremos preparados. Tranquila.- susurró Edward mirándome intensamente y llevándose mis manos hasta sus labios, para besarlas tiernamente.

-No, no estoy preocupada por el día en el que nacerá sino cómo nacerá.- expliqué.

-¿Te refieres al parto?- preguntó Carlisle alzando una de sus cejas perfectas.

-Sí. ¿Cómo será? ¿Cómo nacerá? ¿Será un parto normal, nacerá por… por ahí abajo?-pregunté mirando más allá de mi vientre tímidamente.

Justo entonces Edward se tensó y Carlisle y él intercambiaron una mirada intensa, misteriosa. Mi corazón se aceleró al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté atragantándome con mi propia voz. Edward no contestó ni tampoco volteó a mirarme, sus ojos seguían mirando al infinito. Carlisle me miró y vaciló.- ¿Hay algo que no me hayáis contado?

-No, claro que no. Tú no debes preocuparte por eso ahora ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros nos ocuparemos de prepararlo todo, tranquila. Tú solo debes mantenerte tranquila y muy pronto lo tendremos con nosotros.- se apresuró a contestarme Edward mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Le hubiera creído si su sonrisa no hubiera sido tan forzosa y si su cuerpo no hubiera estado tan tenso como estaba, Edward me estaba mintiendo, lo sabía. Había algo que no me habían contado.

- ¿Le pasará algo al bebé? ¿Es eso? - aventuré con los sollozos a punto de escapar de mi pecho. Miré a Carlisle suplicante, Edward no me diría nada, lo conocía y sabía que me ocultaría cualquier cosa por protegerme, pero Carlisle era distinto en ese aspecto. – Carlisle, por favor…- supliqué. Sus sabios ojos dorados se unieron con los míos y me miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-Hay leyendas que…

-¡No! Lo único que harás será asustarla.- le interrumpió Edward mirando a su padre con reproche.

-Edward, no es justo ocultárselo. Tiene derecho a saberlo.- repuso Carlisle con voz calmada, contrastando con la furia de su hijo.

-Son solo unas estúpidas leyendas. No son ciertas solo conseguirás asustarla.- la voz de Edward sonó angustiada esta vez.

-Aun así.- contestó Carlisle. Edward gruñó y se estiró de los cabellos nerviosamente. Carlisle se tomó aquello como un signo de rendición y volvió a enfocar su mirada en mí.- Bella, desde hace unos días, dado el elevado grado de desarrollo del embarazo nos hemos dedicado a investigar sobre la mejor forma de traer al bebé al mundo. Hemos encontrado unas leyendas que hablan sobre niños inmortales, hijos de vampiros y madres humanas, posiblemente no sean ciertas pero en ellas se cuenta…- Carlisle hizo una pausa y suspiró. Edward siguió inmóvil con expresión torturada.

-Continúa, por favor. Necesito saberlo.- pedí con voz contenida. Esto me estaba matando, necesitaba saber qué era lo que decían esas leyendas.

-En ellas se dice que en el momento del parto, la criatura ya posee dientes y los utiliza para rasgar la matriz y de la madre y salir al exterior, provocando la muerte de la mujer. – Carlisle enmudeció entonces.

Jadeé medio aturdida. Definitivamente no me esperaba algo como eso.

- Bella, no son ciertas.- la voz de Edward sonó ansiosa. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.- Son solo viejas historias inventadas para entretener a la gente. No son ciertas.

-Pero podrían serlo ¿verdad?- aparté mi mirada de la de Edward y miré a Carlisle quien nos observaba cauteloso.

-No lo sabemos, pero no correremos el riesgo de averiguarlo. Antes de que sea el momento del nacimiento te practicaremos una cesárea o te provocaremos el parto, de ese modo nos aseguraremos de que no pueda ocurrir nada como eso. Esa es la razón por la que necesitamos saber de cuánto tiempo estás exactamente para así poder sacar al niño antes de que pueda hacer tal cosa. – explicó Carlisle con voz serena. Comprendí entonces que todo eso ya estaba planeado desde hacía algún tiempo. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaban ocultando lo de las leyendas.

-Es solo una medida preventiva, nuestro pequeño no haría algo así. Él no es un monstruo.- la voz de Edward sonó tan decidida que casi me asustó.

-Sé que no lo es, pero si forma parte de su naturaleza… - repuse mirándole. Me costaba asimilar el hecho de que mi bebé pudiera hacerme tal cosa, matarme. Pero al igual que las patadas, él no tenía la culpa. Formaba parte de él, de su naturaleza.

-No. Mi hijo no mataría a su madre, no te mataría, jamás. - esta vez la voz de Edward se rasgó un poco. Y pude ver lo mucho que le dolía pensar en que nuestro pequeño pudiera hacerme daño, recordaba su reacción cuando vio los moretones en mi vientre por primera vez.

- Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. – musité en voz baja acariciando mi vientre. No quería seguir hablando de eso, lastimando a Edward y lastimándome a mí misma también porque en el fondo pensar en que mi pequeño, aquel bebé al que yo tanto amaba pudiera matarme… simplemente no lo soportaba.

Edward cerró los ojos con pesar y puso su mano sobre la mía en el centro de mi vientre, acariciándolo con tanto amor, que sentí unas repentinas ganas de llorar al ver cuánto amaba Edward a nuestro hijo. No, él no soportaría que el bebé me hiciera daño, y yo prefería dejar el tema antes de hacerle más daño, eso me mataba.

-Yo tampoco considero probable que esas leyendas sean ciertas, eran muy poco fiables pero no vamos a dejar que tu embarazo llegue hasta el final. Y por eso, repito que es muy importante que sepamos el día exacto en que saldrás de cuentas.- dijo Carlisle llamando nuestra atención.

-Pero para averiguar eso, deberíamos saber cuánto crece el bebé cada día, para así poder hacer cálculos.- repuso Edward más calmado. Suspiré un poco aliviada porque hubiera centrado su atención lejos de aquellas horripilantes leyendas.

-Exacto.- concordó Carlisle. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, supuse que pensando en cómo averiguar cuánto tiempo faltaba para que llegara a la equivalencia de los nueve meses. Yo estaba un poco perdida con todo esto, así que no hice ningún comentario. Me limité a mirar mi vientre de forma absorta mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello que se había soltado de mi coleta. – Si supiéramos la fecha exacta en la que fue concebido podríamos establecer un patrón, sabríamos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Bella quedó embarazada y hacer una estimación con un embarazo normal.- sugirió Carlisle mirando a Edward.

-Sí, tiene sentido.- contestó Edward mientras sopesaba las palabras de su padre.

-De acuerdo, entonces decidme. ¿Cuál fue el día exacto?- preguntó Carlisle. Esta vez su mirada no solo se posó en Edward sino en mí también. Yo me había perdido hacía rato en la conversación y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Edward frunció el ceño mientras pensaba y me miró.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender qué querían que dijera.

-Sería muy útil saber cuándo lo concebisteis.- me explicó Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.

-Oh, vale.- susurré un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Me estaba preguntando que cuándo… Edward y yo…? ¡Oh Dios, qué vergüenza! - Edward, responde tú.- le dije a mi marido dándole un codazo. Edward me miró sorprendido y señaló su pecho con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡Oh, venga ya! O sea que yo debía saber cuándo me dejó embarazada, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo ¿no? Esto me indignaba. – Mmm… la verdad es que… no estoy muy segura.- contesté mientras sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-Es difícil saber cuándo ocurrió exactamente. Hubieron varias… veces.- balbuceó Edward mirando al suelo, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sin duda esto estaba siendo embarazoso, pero tenía la sensación de que yo no estaba pasando ni la mitad de vergüenza que Edward.

-Bueno, está claro que no tomasteis precauciones pero… ¿eyaculaste en su interior todas las veces que mantuvisteis relaciones?- preguntó Carlisle con el mismo tono de voz. De golpe, justo al grano. Yo abrí los ojos un poco por la sorpresa, esa no era la clase de cosas que solía decir mi suegro, sonaba… vulgar en su boca.

-¡Carlisle! – exclamó Edward haciendo una mueca y mirando a su padre como si acabara de confesar ser el asesino de la matanza de Texas.

-Lamento ser tan directo pero esto es importante. – se disculpó Carlisle quien no parecía muy arrepentido, la verdad. - ¿Y bien?

Edward volvió a mirarme y yo me enfadé. ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿De verdad que no se acordaba de eso? Se suponía que él era el vampiro con memoria perfecta y yo la humana con la mente como un colador… Claro que pensándolo bien, por la forma en la que Edward rompía los muebles no parecía estar muy pendiente de donde… _eso _y la verdad es que yo tampoco. De acuerdo, esto era perfecto, el nacimiento de nuestro hijo dependía de que sus padres se acordaran de cuándo lo concibieron. Aún no había nacido y ya éramos unos completos desastres como padres.

-La primera vez.- dijo Edward de pronto rompiendo el incómodo silencio. -¿Recuerdas que te mareaste al día siguiente, por la mañana, al levantarte de la cama? – me preguntó Edward mirándome. Yo intenté hacer memoria pero ese día había sido tan intenso que un simple mareo no habría podido grabarse en mi mente.

-No, no recuerdo ningún mareo, pero posiblemente ocurriera. Yo no suelo recordar mareíllos sin importancia.- contesté simplemente mientras encogía los hombros.

-Eso no fue un mareo sin importancia, Bella. Tal vez fuera el primer síntoma de tu embarazo.- me dijo Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward asintió, aliviado por haber dado con el día en el que creamos a nuestro chiquitín.

En cierto modo era hermoso pensar que el mismo día en el que Edward y yo nos entregamos por primera vez, creamos a un nuevo ser, una pequeña criatura, de los dos. Resultaba verdaderamente romántico. Agarré la camisa de Edward obligándole a agacharse a mi altura y besé sus labios brevemente, lo necesitaba. Edward me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla tiernamente.

-La verdad es que eso coincide con mi teoría. – comentó Carlisle mientras estaba concentrado mirando unos papeles de su libreta.

-¿Qué teoría?- pregunté curiosa. Ahora que había descubierto que Carlisle nunca me ocultaría nada, pensaba enterarme de todo lo que Edward me había ocultado. Para _''Mantenerme tranquila'' _

- Como sabes nunca antes creímos que un vampiro pudiera tener hijos. El hecho de que tú hayas podido quedarte embarazada podemos entenderlo, ya que tu cuerpo puede cambiar y por lo tanto llevar un ser en tus entrañas pero seguíamos sin entender cómo fue posible que Edward, un vampiro, te dejara embarazada. Sabes que nosotros no tenemos sangre, sino ponzoña y que es eso lo que hace que tengan erecciones y mantener relaciones sexuales.- Carlisle hablaba con total naturalidad, admiraba la facilidad que tenían los médicos para hablar de cualquier tema sin exaltarse, yo a esas alturas de la conversación ya me había arrepentido de preguntar y una risilla nerviosa se había apoderado de mí a pesar de mi resistencia. No quería que Carlisle pensara que era una adolecente inmadura que se ponía a reír cada vez que alguien decía la palabra _erección._ Bueno de todos modos siempre podría echarle las culpas a mis hormonas… - La ponzoña solo tiene efectos nocivos para los humanos o seres vivos en general cuando es producida por nuestra boca, es por eso que ahora sigues siendo humana.- añadió guiñándome un ojo. – Bien, pues sabiendo esto he llegado a la conclusión de que Edward puesto que no había mantenido relaciones con anterioridad aún tenía espermatozoides humanos, por decirlo de algún modo y al tener contacto con una humana, contigo, estos espermatozoides que habían estado tanto tiempo en su interior pudieron salir, como descongelarse solo que su esperma es un poco distinto al resto de humanos, más… fértil, por decirlo así. Es por eso que tiene sentido que te quedaras embarazada la primera vez ya que el esperma de Edward es más… eficaz. En realidad, es solo una teoría.- dijo Carlisle dando por finalizada la explicación y mirándome cauteloso, dudando seriamente que le hubiera entendido. Si era sincera debía reconocer que había perdido un poco pero me había quedado con la idea principal.

-¿Ya has saciado tu curiosidad? – me preguntó Edward haciendo una mueca de disgusto. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que Edward había estado con cara de catástrofe desde que Carlisle había empezado a contarme su teoría. La verdad es que solo por verle pasar un poco más de vergüenza había valido la pena preguntárselo.

-Hijo, no tienes que ser tan pudoroso con estas cosas. Es algo natural.- le dijo Carlisle a su hijo.

-Es que todo esto es un poco violento.- murmuró entre dientes. Yo disimulé una sonrisilla.

-Siempre ha sido muy tímido con este tipo de cosas. No deja que nadie invada su intimidad. – me dijo Carlisle en voz baja, ¡cómo si Edward no pudiera oírlo!

-Bueno, podemos dejar de hablar de mí y centrarnos en Bella y el embarazo.- bufó Edward.

-Por supuesto. – dijo Carlisle volviendo a ponerse serio. – Bien habéis dicho que fue la primera vez que mantuvisteis relaciones, ¿qué día ocurrió eso?

-El catorce de agosto.- contestó Edward de forma automática. Aquello me trajo tantos recuerdos… Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar que mis hormonas revolucionadas se apoderaran de mi cuerpo de nuevo, y mucho menos frente a Carlisle…

-Hoy es dos de septiembre, es decir, tienes diecinueve días de embarazo lo cual son ocho meses aproximadamente en un embarazo normal según parece. Por lo tanto el niño crece…

-Una semana por día más o menos.- dijo Edward con voz ahogada.

-Es increíble. El embarazo se desarrolla mucho más rápido de lo que creíamos. – comentó Carlisle impresionado.

-¿Entonces cuándo nacerá el bebé?- pregunté impaciente. No me importaba cuán rápido crecía sino cuándo podría verlo, cuándo podría tenerlo entre mis brazos y besarlo, y cuidarlo y amarlo tanto…

-Si crece una semana por día y estás de ocho meses…

-Nacerá en cuatro días.- dijo Edward continuando la frase de Carlisle. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sus ojos negros por la sed me miraron con tanta intensidad que casi me desmayo. Pude ver tantas cosas en aquellos orbes oscuros tan conocidos, tantos sentimientos, tanta emoción. Creí que se me saldría el corazón del pecho.

¡Cuatro días! ¡Solo cuatro días! Mi bebé, mi pequeño nacería en menos de una semana. Apenas podía creerlo y mucho menos asimilarlo. Una lágrima se desbordó de mis ojos y Edward me alzó de la camilla, con demasiado ímpetu la verdad, pero no me importó. Sus brazos me acunaron contra su pecho y roció mi rostro de besos, besos de pura felicidad, limpiando las lágrimas de emoción con sus labios.

-Oh, Edward.- sollocé contra su pecho. - Es tan…

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Estará con nosotros tan pronto.- me dijo Edward y su voz sonó entrecortada. La emoción era palpable en cada sílaba de sus palabras.

- De hecho, sería recomendable que naciera mañana.- la voz de Carlisle nos trajo de vuelta a ambos que nos habíamos encerrado en nuestra burbuja personal. Carlisle nos miraba emocionado, y aunque pretendía seguir siendo serio una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-¡¿Mañana?- exclamé atragantándome con la palabra. Edward hizo su agarre más fuerte alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Sí el embarazo tendrá fin dentro de cuatro días es mejor de lo hagamos cuanto antes, recuerda que no vamos a dejar que llegue al final.- respondió simplemente Carlisle.

-Pero ¿y si es muy pronto para el bebé? Sé que solo son dos días de diferencia pero dado que se desarrolla tan rápido tal vez esos dos días sean decisivos para él. No quiero que nazca débil o… con algún problema de salud.- repuso Edward. Ahora la preocupación fue notable en su voz.

-Hijo tranquilo, soy consciente de eso. Pero si Bella está de ocho meses, el niño ya está completamente desarrollado, tal vez nazca con menos pelo o con menos peso pero teniendo en cuenta la complicación de este embarazo, haciéndolo lo antes posible le haremos un favor a ambos. Para la salud de Bella también sería recomendable finalizar con el embarazo cuanto antes. – repuso Carlisle con voz calmada.

Miré a Edward un poco asustada esta vez. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Edward me miró y asintió suavemente y aquello fue todo lo que necesité para convencerme de que todo iría bien.

-¿Mañana, entonces?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En cuanto todos vuelvan de caza, empezaremos.- dijo Carlisle sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente. Yo asentí para mí misma y hundí la cabeza en el pecho de Edward quien besó mi coronilla tiernamente y me apretó más contra él. – Y ahora, por último el análisis de sangre y habremos terminado.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sacando la cabeza del pecho de mi marido y mirando a Carlisle alterada.

-Cariño, no creerás que ibas a librarte del análisis ¿no? – bromeó Edward alzando una ceja perfecta, aunque su ligero apretón a mi cuerpo me indicó que solo trataba de tranquilizarme un poco.

-Yo pensé… creía que como mañana nacerá pues… pues que ya no hacía falta que me pinches.- expliqué o más bien lo intenté, porque de mi boca solo salieron balbuceos desesperados.

-Vamos, Bella. Antes estabas muy mentalizada. – me recordó Carlisle mientras preparaba un algodón con alcohol etílico y lo dejaba en una bandeja de acero.

- Pero ahora me había mentalizado de que ya no tendríais que pincharme.- me quejé como una niña pequeña. Solo me faltaba tirarme al suelo y ponerme a patear en plena rabieta.

-Bella, piensa en otra cosa, no pienses en la aguja. – Edward me tumbó sobre la camilla acarició mis cabellos con delicadeza. Yo intenté hacer lo me decía, pero justo en ese momento eché una miradita hacia Carlisle quien estaba preparando la aguja. Oh, Dios.- Mírame a mí. – me dijo Edward moviendo mi mentón en dirección opuesta a Carlisle y obligándome a mirarlo.

Sentí el tacto helado de algo en mi brazo y me tensé.

-Tranquila, es solo el algodón. - me tranquilizó Carlisle. Asentí para mí misma y respiré hondo, ahora venía el pinchazo.

-Edward…- le llamé con voz ahogada buscándole con la mirada desesperadamente.

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. - me dijo acunando mi rostro en sus grandes manos. Sus ojos me hipnotizaron y suspiré perdida en aquella oscuridad tan pura y atrayente de sus pupilas. Sentí la punzante aguja clavarse en mi brazo y gemí por lo bajo apretando la mano. - Sshh, sshh, tranquila, tranquila. - me calmó Edward dejando suaves besos sobre mis labios. Finalmente, y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad sentí como Carlisle retiraba la aguja de mi piel.

- Ya está, cielo. - dijo Carlisle dedicándome una sonrisa amable. - Se terminó la tortura.

-Gracias a Dios.- suspiré aliviada, provocando la risa de Carlisle. Edward me sonrió y me besó con ternura.

-Vamos a la cama, mi amor. Debes de estar cansada.- comentó Edward cogiendo en brazos.

-No la muevas con brusquedad o se mareará.- advirtió Carlisle mientras guardaba las cosas en su querido maletín. - Oh, por cierto. Bella, cuando tengas ganas de ir al servicio…- Carlisle dejó la frase inacabada mientras me daba un vasito de plástico.

-Siempre tengo ganas de ir al baño.- gruñí haciendo una mueca.

- A partir de mañana eso cambiará.- me recordó guiñándome un ojo a modo de despedida antes de que desapareciera de su despacho cargada por Edward.

-Es cierto, dejaré de tener que ir al baño cada cinco minutos.- murmuré asimilando sus palabras. Edward rió y besó mi mejilla.

-Sí, pero ya le he cogido el gustillo a esto de acompañarte al baño así que aunque ya no me necesites no pienso perder la costumbre.- bromeó Edward. Golpeé su pecho suavemente y apoyé mi mejilla en su camisa.

Por fin pude llenar el dichoso vasito sin ayuda de nadie. Edward se había ofrecido a echarme una mano en cinco ocasiones. Pero yo me había negado, una cosa era que tu marido te ayudara a vestirte y desvestirte y otra muy distinta que te aguantara un vaso de plástico mientras intentabas orinar en él.

Edward me llevó a su habitación y me dejó sobre la mullida cama. En lugar de ponerme un pijama me cubrió con dos mantas gruesas y me arropó con cuidado. De todos modos dudaba seriamente que Emmett tuviera más sudaderas enormes para dejarme. Sus brazos me abrazaron con cuidado y yo sonreí como una boba, una boba feliz. En ese momento se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante.- contestó Edward.

-Esperaba que aún no te hubieras dormido.- me dijo Carlisle asomándose por la puerta. Yo negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole. – Solo venía para ver si ya tenías la muestra de orina.

-Sí, he vuelto a tu despacho, y como no estabas la he dejado sobre tu escritorio. – contestó Edward.

-De acuerdo, gracias hijo. – Agradeció Carlisle amablemente.- Es que ha llamado tu madre, y estaba en la cocina.

-¿Va todo bien?- pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo ha llamado para ver como estabas.- me tranquilizó Carlisle. Esme siempre era tan atenta… Edward rió entonces sin razón aparente, y supuse que había leído algo en la mente de Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Alice, Rose y Esme ya se han saciado y han dejado a Emmett y a Jasper cazando y ellas han ido a comprar a unos almacenes. – me explicó Edward riendo.

-Alice…- susurré sonriendo.- Me alegro de que esté mejor.

-No te alegrarás tanto cuando veas la cantidad de ropa para ti y para el bebé que están comprando.- aseguró Edward mirándome pícaro.

-¿Están comprando ropa para el bebé?- pregunté ilusionada. Odiaba la ropa pero podía imaginarme lo maravilloso que sería vestir a mi pequeño con su ropita comprada por su tía Alice. Aquello me hizo preguntarme algo.- ¿Les has dicho que nacerá mañana?

-Se lo he dicho a Esme, pero no quiere contárselo a los chicos para que sea una sorpresa. Me ha prometido que estarán aquí antes del mediodía, y me ha dicho: Carlisle, no se te ocurra traer al mundo al bebé si no hemos llegado aún. Quiero estar allí, ayudar y escuchar el primer llanto de mi nieto.- dijo Carlisle repitiendo las palabras de Esme y imitando su tono de voz a la perfección, haciendo que Edward riera.

-Entonces es definitivo. Mañana habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen. – dijo Edward quien no parecía poder creérselo del todo. Lo entendía, yo tampoco lo había asimilado aún, tanto tiempo deseándolo, tanto tiempo soñando con tenerlo en nuestros brazos que pensar en que dentro de unas horas sucedería de verdad era casi como un sueño.

-Exacto. – afirmó Carlisle sonriente.- Y por eso Bella debe dormir y descansar para mañana. Buenas noches.- se despidió Carlisle cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle. – susurré sabiendo que podría oírme.

Edward me arropó un poco más y alzó su codo de modo que pudiera mirarme a los ojos.

-Mañana. Mañana lo tendremos con nosotros.- musitó Edward con la mirada perdida. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su rostro de ángel.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Siento que no podré creerlo hasta que lo tenga entre mis brazos.

-Lo sé. Sabía que hoy pondríamos una fecha para el nacimiento, pero no pude imaginar que fuera a pasar tan pronto.- murmuró fascinado.

-En realidad la revisión no era para ver cómo estaba sino cuando nacería. ¿Verdad?- pregunté alzando una ceja. Edward frunció el ceño, sabiendo que lo había descubierto.

-Carlisle me dijo el otro día que dentro de poco tendría que volver a realizarte un par de pruebas para ver cuánto faltaba para el momento del parto. Y ayer, después de lo que me dijiste sobre el miedo que tenías a perderlo le dije a Carlisle que te realizara hoy las pruebas y de ese modo que te quedaras más tranquila. Pero no me imaginé esto.- confesó Edward acariciando mi vientre con cuidado.

-Dime una cosa, ¿desde cuándo sabías lo de las leyendas?- le pregunté. Necesitaba saberlo. Edward me ocultaba cosas, según él para protegerme. ¿Pero tantas?

-Desde hace un par de días.- murmuró con voz calmada.

-¿Y por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Porque no quería asustarte para nada. Son solo unas estúpidas leyendas, no son verdad. No lo son.

-No se trata de las leyendas. Estoy harta de que me ocultes las cosas, hicimos un trato. Te prometí que no te ocultaría nada y he cumplido con mi parte del trato, pero tú no.- dije y un severo tono de enfado se filtró en mis palabras.

-Sabes que lo hago porque no puedo asustarte, ni hacerte daño. No quiero, no lo soporto.- susurró. Su voz sonó lastimera.

-Lo sé. – susurré. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que no lo haría entrar en razón, seguiría ocultándome las cosas siempre que lo considerara lo mejor. Al menos me quedaba Carlisle, quien al parecer estaba en contra de que me quedara siempre con la mitad de la información. – Bueno, lo de la muestra de esperma no me lo ocultaste por protegerme.- le dije disimulando una sonrisilla. Edward gimió contra mi cuello.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a sacar el tema.- pidió hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro.

-Y la teoría de Carlisle es alucinante, eso de que tus espermatozoides estuvieran congelados y que se descongelaran al contacto de un cuerpo humano, es increíble. – murmuré procurando que mi tono sonara interesante.

-Oh, cállate.- suplicó dándose la vuelta y escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

-Ah, y lo de tus espermatozoides súper sónicos, ya es lo más. Tal vez sean tan rápidos como tú. ¡Vaya! Imagínatelo, debiste de dejarme embarazada al instante. Tus espermatozoides debieron de llegar a mis pobres óvulos de golpe, seguro que se asustaron.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, no tienes coherencia. Los óvulos no pueden asustarse, no son seres vivos.- me dijo golpeándome con una almohada, aunque lo suficientemente suave como para no hacerme daño.

-No me importa. Vale la pena solo por ver tu cara.- me burlé riéndome. Observando la manera en que mordía su labio inferior avergonzado.

-Ya has oído a Carlisle. Duérmete, mañana vamos a tener un hijo ¿recuerdas?- preguntó con sorna Edward volviendo a arroparme con las sábanas. Aquello hizo que toda la diversión se esfumara de golpe.

-Dios, es verdad. Mañana voy a ser madre y me estoy comportando como una niña.- susurré con voz de catástrofe. Edward bufó.

-No pasa nada, solo te estabas riendo de tu pobre marido.- murmuró acomodándose en la cama.- Venga, cierra los ojos y duérmete.

-Voy a ser una mala madre, seré una madre terrible. ¿Edward crees que seré una mala madre?

-Que no. Vas a ser genial como madre, ya lo verás. Ahora a dormir.- repitió Edward, quien parecía desesperado porque me callara y me durmiera. Pero yo estaba realmente despierta en ese momento. Me sentía fatal, no iba a ser una buena madre. Lo sabía.

-Edward, creo que estoy teniendo una crisis preparto o algo así. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué hago ahora?- pregunté medio histérica.

-Y si pruebas a intentar dormir. Tal vez funcione.- sugirió Edward con guasa.

-Edward, te estoy hablando en serio. Tengo miedo, voy a ser una madre pésima.

-Bella, escúchame.- su voz había dejado la broma a un lado y ahora me miraba serio.- Vas a ser la mejor madre que este niño podría tener, porque lo amas con todo tu ser y lo has cuidado desde el primer segundo en que supiste de su existencia. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, porque no es cierto.- la voz de Edward fue tan firme y convincente que me convenció y de pronto me sentí mucho mejor.

-Gracias.- susurré sonriéndole coqueta.

-De nada, corazón. Ahora a dormir.- dijo arropándome por decimoquinta vez aquella noche.

-De todos modos, cuando llegue el momento creo que es mejor que le des tú la charla a nuestro hijo.- comenté cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué charla?

-No te hagas el tonto. Me refiero a _La Charla_. Y sé que estabas en mi habitación escuchando, cuando Charlie me la dio. Seguro que te reíste de mí a mi costa.- le acusé haciendo un puchero.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- respondió Edward en falso tono de inocencia.

-Mejor me voy a dormir porque si no…

Edward rió y me abrazó con amor. Cerré los ojos y sentí como acariciaba mi vientre con delicadeza, disfrutando por última vez de poder abrazar mi vientre mientras dormía. La próxima vez, no sería a mi vientre a quien abrazara sino a una diminuta personita de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo. Mi conciencia se perdió, soñando ante la imagen de aquel pequeño y hermoso bebé y todos los miedos desaparecieron. Mañana tendría a mi pequeño conmigo, eso era lo único que me importaba.

**Hola. Después de casi un mes, aquí estoy. Sé que no va a cambiar nada así que no voy a poner ninguna escusa rebuscada, mi única escusa verdadera es que no he tenido tiempo, como siempre. El capítulo de hoy es muy largo y soy consciente de que se ha podido hacer un poco pesado en algunos momentos, si es así lo lamento. He intentado no poner tanto dialogo pero me ha sido imposible quitar más. Y bueno, parece que dentro de poco la pequeña Nessie estará en la familia, pero quien me ha leído varias veces sabrá que me encanta dar giros inesperados a la historia, así que no deis nada por seguro. En el capítulo seguro habrá una sorpresa muy desagradable para todos, sobre todo para Edward y Bella. Nada de dramas ni muertes, solo un poco más de acción. Esta vez sin lobos. Lo dejo ahí ;) Mis fieles y maravillosas lectoras, después de escribir 10.427 palabras lo creáis o no, no tengo palabras suficientes en mi vocabulario como para daros las gracias de todas las maneras que os merecéis. De verdad, no sabéis lo que esto significa para mí. Así que desde todo mi corazón, un millón de gracias a todas y cada una de vosotras. Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, intentaré actualizar pronto. Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	17. Pero el sueño se convirtió en Pesadilla

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Quiero darle las gracias mi querida beta, por ****betearme**** este capítulo tan bien y rápido como siempre. No sé qué haría sin ella… ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Pero el sueño se convirtió en Pesadilla

_Edward POV_

Delineé el contorno de su vientre una vez más y llevé mi dedo hasta el punto más abultado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando rocé su ombligo el cual se había vuelto respingón en los últimos días. En ese momento sentí un golpe en el interior de su vientre, una patada. Aparté la mano asustado y preocupado porque la patada pudiera haberle hecho daño. Bella se removió un poco y frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados pero pronto volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida. Sin poder evitarlo volví a llevar mi mano hasta su vientre y cerré los ojos, queriendo sentir a mi hijo allí dentro una vez más.

Después de varias horas pensando en ello, aún no había podido asimilarlo siquiera. Dentro de unas horas mi hijo nacería, sin más esperas, ni problemas, ni miedos. No podía creer que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado finalmente fuera a suceder, tan pronto…

Suspiré y alcé mi cabeza, besando la frente de mi esposa y con cuidado de no despertarla me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. La casa estaba a oscuras aunque eso no me impidió mirar el reloj colgado de la pared sobre la chimenea. Eran las tres de la madrugada. A paso humano me dirigí hasta el despacho de Carlisle y di un pequeño golpe en la puerta de madera.

-Adelante, hijo.- respondió desde el interior de la habitación.

-Venía para ver si podía ayudarte en algo.- dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Carlisle rodeado de instrumentos quirúrgicos alzó la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Bueno, voy bien de tiempo. Aún nos quedan un par de horas hasta que vuelvas tus hermanos pero si quieres ayudarme a preparar la camilla…

-Claro.- repuse entrando en el despacho y caminando hasta el centro donde estaba la camilla con la manta con la que antes habíamos tapado a Bella.

-Las sábanas desechables están en esa caja de ahí.- me indicó Carlisle señalando un caja de plástico.

-En el hospital deben de estar notando la ausencia de algunas cosas. Y no me refiero solo a la sangre…- comenté cogiendo la caja y sacando un paquete de aquellas sábanas verdes ajustables tan características de los quirófanos.

-Lo cierto es que sí, pero a nadie se le ocurre siquiera pensar que el Dr. Cullen está trabajando clandestinamente en el despacho de su casa.- respondió con una sonrisa pícara que me hizo reír. Si alguna vez la policía descubriera todos los delitos que la familia Cullen había cometido, seguramente nos meterían en la cárcel de por vida.

Mientras mi _padre_ terminaba de colocar todos los instrumentos esterilizados en unas bandejas de acero también esterilizadas yo me dediqué a preparar la camilla, cubriéndola con aquellas sábanas verdes ajustables de papel y prestando total atención a que todo estuviera perfecto para mi Bella. Me sentía ridículamente nervioso mientras observaba el despacho en el cual había estado tantas veces y el que ahora se había convertido completamente en un quirófano y es que en ese mismo lugar, dentro de unas horas, mi pequeño vendría al mundo. Allí sería donde lo vería por primera vez, donde podría besar su cabecita, y escucharlo llorar, donde podría ver sus rasgos, su cuerpecito. Casi me emocionaba solo de pensarlo. No parecía real, no podía serlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-Estás nervioso.- me dijo Carlisle observándome con aquella expresión de padre orgulloso tan suya y por el modo en que lo dijo supe que no era una pregunta.

-Emocionado mejor dicho.- dije y mi voz sonó extraña.- Y un poco asustado también.

-Todo irá bien, confía en mí. - me prometió sonriéndome.

-Ya lo hago. - aseguré asintiendo con la cabeza. Carlisle se acercó a mí y apretó mi hombro en un gesto afectuoso.

-Yo también lo estoy, al fin y al cabo voy a ser abuelo por primera vez.- bromeó con tono alegre mientras cogía un paquete de gasas.

Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran tranquilos y relajados y aunque estaba serio y concentrado como siempre que iba a hacer cualquier operación no había rastro de preocupación lo cual me tranquilizó mucho. Sabía que en el fondo lo hacía para tranquilizarme pero si en algo se caracterizaba mi padre era en decir la verdad y jamás ocultar las cosas que él consideraba justas saber y aquella noche no había nada que lo preocupara y por tanto yo estaba mucho menos preocupado también.

-Bien, pues ya está todo. - dijo Carlisle satisfecho dejando la lámpara junto a la camilla, de modo que al encenderla la enfocara directamente. -¿Tú también has acabado ya?

-Sí. - asentí dando un paso hacia atrás, comprobando que todo estuviera perfectamente.

-Faltan los estribos.- murmuró señalando las dos barras de metal que estaban junto a la silla. – Pero bueno eso no tiene mayor importancia, si finalmente decidimos provocar el parto los pondremos en un momento.

-Carlisle…- susurré con voz cansada.- Ya hemos hablado de esto, la cesárea es lo mejor tanto para Bella como para el bebé.

-Lo sé, pero quiero sopesar todas las opciones que tenemos. La cesárea es la opción principal pero sigo dándole vueltas a las alternativas.- se excusó mirándome serio. Asentí sabiendo que no le haría cambiar de parecer, pero también sabía que al final acabaría entrando en razón y dándose cuenta de que Bella no podía dar a luz _del modo tradicional, _estaba demasiado débil para eso.

-¿Has decidido ya que tipo de anestesia que quieres que le suministre?- me preguntó queriendo darle un giro a la conversación.

-Sí, y definitivamente creo que la anestesia general es lo mejor.- contesté firme.

-¿Estás seguro? No es necesario sedarla por completo, las cesáreas suelen hacerse con anestesia local y es más que suficiente, no sentirá dolor, créeme. - repuso Carlisle con voz calmada. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

-Sé que no sentirá dolor, pero no es agradable y si está dormida será más sencillo. Cuando despierte el bebé estará a su lado y todo habrá terminado. Se merece un parto lo más tranquilo posible después de todo por lo que ha pasado.- dije recordando todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para que este embarazo llegara a su fin, todo el dolor por el que había pasado… Había estado pensando mucho en ello y había llegado a la conclusión de que Bella merecía estar dormida durante la cesárea, sin dolor, ni molestias, ni miedo, ni sufrimiento de algún modo.

-Lo entiendo. Pero en lugar de anestesiarla totalmente podemos suministrarle anestesia local y después un sedante muy suave o un somnífero para que esté inconsciente durante la intervención. La anestesia general es algo muy fuerte y dado su estado de salud no creo que sea lo mejor. - comentó Carlisle.

-De acuerdo.- acepté asintiendo lentamente. - Yo solo quiero que no sufra, que no…

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé.- susurró poniendo una mano en mi hombro.- No te preocupes, si eso es lo que queréis la dormiremos y no se enterará de nada. - me aseguró. Aquello me hizo sentirme un poco incómodo.

-En realidad, Bella no sabe nada de esto.- murmuré haciendo una mueca.

-¿No lo has hablado con ella?- me reprochó mi padre alzando una ceja. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.- Deberías comentárselo, tal vez quiera estar despierta.

-Pero lo mejor es que no lo esté así que aunque…- la voz de mi esposa llamándome me interrumpió.

-Ve con ella, yo ya he acabado aquí.- me dijo Carlisle haciendo un gesto con la mano. Le hice caso y salí del despacho en una fracción de segundo.

-¡Edward!- me llamó su voz de nuevo. Parecía alarmada. -¡Edward!

-Cariño…- la llamé entrando abruptamente en la habitación, sin preocuparme siquiera por girar el picaporte. Tendría que arreglar la puerta después, pero eso ahora me importaba muy poco.- Bella, estoy aquí. Cielo, ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunté llegando a la cama. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras pero yo pude identificar su pequeño y frágil cuerpo en el centro de la cama hecho un ovillo.

-Edward…- su voz sonó desesperada cuando sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Bella, me estás asustando. ¿Te duele algo? – pregunté alarmado y empezando a ponerme histérico. Golpeé con el puño el interruptor de la luz nerviosamente, y el hecho de que la habitación se iluminara tenuemente pareció calmar a Bella un poco. – Mi amor…

-No, no…- susurró entre lágrimas. - Yo solo, solo…

-Tranquilízate, tranquila. Estoy aquí, todo va bien. Tranquila.- le dije, separando su cabeza de mi pecho para poder mirarla a los ojos. Aparté varios mechones de su cabello que se habían pegado a su cara debido a las lágrimas y besé su frente suavemente. –Cuéntame por qué estás llorando.

-Es que el bebé… el bebé se ha puesto aquí.- explicó entrecortadamente señalando la parte más alta de su vientre. - Y como estaba tumbada no podía… no podía respirar y la luz estaba apagada y no podía llamarte y… y…

-Te has asustado.- completé su frase con voz apenada.

-Sí.- musitó haciendo un adorable puchero inconscientemente.

-Oh, cielo. Lo siento mucho. No debí haberme ido. Quería ayudar a Carlisle a prepararlo todo, lo lamento mucho. Lo siento, corazón.- me disculpé abrazándola. Bella negó con la cabeza queriendo librarme de la culpa y volvió a hundir su cabeza en mi pecho. Parecía haberse llevado un buen susto.

No era la primera vez que oía hablar de aquello. Al parecer las últimas semanas de embarazo eran las más difíciles y era realmente complicado poder dormir para muchas mujeres porque al tumbarte completamente el bebé que ya es bastante grande puede oprimirte parte del tórax y dificultarte el respirar. Parece que Bella tampoco se había librado de eso.

-Bella, aún es muy temprano. Intenta volver a dormir, te prometo que no me voy a mover de tu lado.- le dije tumbándola con cuidado en la cama de nuevo. Esta vez pondría varios cojines bajo su cabeza y me aseguraría de que podía dormir sin problemas.

-No, no quiero dormir más. Me he desvelado y además tengo pis.- musitó haciendo una mueca. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y besé su cabeza.

-En ese caso, vamos al baño.- dije poniéndome en pie y sacando a Bella de debajo de las mantas. Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho y reparé en el hecho de que llevaba solo su ropa interior. Recordé que ayer después de la revisión la acosté directamente, sin ponerle su pijama primero.

Con cuidado la dejé sobre el sofá de cuero negro que había en un lateral de nuestra habitación y rebusqué en el interior del armario alguna prenda ancha para ponerle. Encontré una camiseta negra, era mía pero incluso a mí me estaba un poco grande por lo que supuse que a Bella le estaría bien. Después cogí unos pantalones grises de chándal, los cuales tenía prohibidos usar según ordenes de Alice. En ocasiones la obsesión de mi hermana por la moda resultaba un poco alarmante.

-No lo intentes más. No me cabe.- dijo Bella riendo entre dientes mientras yo luchaba con la camiseta que se había quedado parada en mitad de su vientre, negándose tozudamente a cubrirlo totalmente.

-No pienso rendirme.- gruñí tirando un poco más de la camiseta.

-Y luego soy yo la testaruda ¿no?- preguntó Bella con sorna antes de volver reír. De pronto, dio un pequeño brinco e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté automáticamente mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su expresión se suavizó un poco y llevó sus manos a su vientre.

-Sí, tranquilo. Pero deja de hacer eso, lo estás apretujando.- dijo acariciando su vientre con ternura.

-Oh, lo siento campeón.- murmuré posando mis manos en su vientre y acercando mi cabeza. – Esa camiseta se ha puesto en contra de papá pero tranquilo, voy a ganar esta jugada.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía sin remedio. Finalmente y después de cinco minutos intentándolo, Bella me pidió o más bien me exigió que la llevara al baño inmediatamente porque no se aguantaba. Por lo tanto la camiseta ganó, y parte de su vientre quedaba al descubierto, lo cual por cierto la hacía verse realmente adorable.

- ¿Quieres volver a la cama? Deberías dormir un poco más.- susurré entre sus cabellos cuando volví a cogerla en brazos para sacarla del baño.

-No, no puedo dormir. Prefiero ir al salón.- dijo jugueteando con uno de los botones de mi camisa.

-Cariño, si es por lo de antes, tranquila, no voy a irme esta vez. No va a pasarte nada.- le prometí mirándola serio. Bella acarició mi rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, es… por los nervios. Estoy nerviosa no puedo… no puedo dormir.- confesó mordiendo su labio inferior mientras miraba su vientre. La entendí a la perfección porque yo también estaba nervioso, mucho; y eso que no era yo quien iba dar a luz por lo que podía entender su nerviosismo y el hecho de que no pudiera dormir.

Así que cumpliendo sus deseos bajé al salón con ella en brazos y la dejé sobre el sofá. La tapé con una manta y me senté junto a ella. Tan solo dejé encendida una lámpara de pie cercana, de modo que el salón quedaba tenuemente iluminado, mi objetivo era tranquilizar a Bella y que de ese modo pudiera descansar un poco más, apenas había dormido nada.

-Me encanta llevar tu ropa. Huele a ti. –comentó sonriendo mientras olfateaba su hombro. Reí abiertamente y me acerqué un poco más a ella.

-Y a mí me encanta que la lleves. Te queda muy bien.- susurré junto a sus labios, antes de besarlos brevemente. Bella sonrió coqueta y ambos nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Cuánto falta? ¿A qué hora nacerá?- preguntó de pronto mirándome intensamente. Le sonreí y me incliné para besar su cabeza.

-Esme dijo que volverían antes del mediodía. En cuanto vuelvan empezaremos.- respondí con calma. Bella asintió de manera nerviosa y retorció sus manos distraídamente, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, unos pensamientos que me hubiera encantado poder escuchar.

-Estás muy nerviosa…- comenté. Quise que fuera una pregunta pero era algo tan obvio que sonó más como una afirmación. Bella volvió a enfocar su vista en mí y me di cuenta de que no solo estaba nerviosa sino también asustada, muy asustada. – y también estás asustada ¿verdad?

Bella desvió su mirada de la mía pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no me diera cuenta de que sus ojos se habían vuelto llorosos, la observé sorprendido y me di cuenta de que sus manos las cuales seguía retorciéndose ahora temblaban. _Oh, mi Bella…._

-Bella, mi amor es normal que tengas miedo y que estés asustada. Pero todo va ir bien. No permitiré que te ocurra nada malo.- prometí poniendo varios mechones de su pelo tras su oreja para que no pudiera esconderse tras ellos. Quería que me mirara, quería verla y consolarla, cuidarla…

-Yo… yo lo siento, lo siento mucho.- susurró dejando escapar las lágrimas. Me sentía confuso no podía entender por qué se disculpaba. - Yo no debo sentirme así. Debería…, debería estar feliz y emocionada porque va a nacer nuestro bebé y lo estoy, de verdad que lo estoy, pero también tengo miedo y estoy asustada, estoy aterrada Edward. – su voz se disipó al final dejando un suave llanto en su lugar. Mi corazón se encogió y cerré los ojos con pesar. _Mi tonta Bella, mi buena y tonta Bella._

-Bella no tienes que disculparte por sentirte así.- le dije con voz suave pero Bella ni siquiera pareció escucharme. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y la miré serio. - Cielo, todas las madres primerizas tienen miedo al nacimiento de su bebé, y es totalmente normal y comprensible. El parto es una experiencia que nunca has experimentado antes y estás ansiosa porque nazca el bebé después de todo el embarazo pero tienes miedo de que salga de tu interior, de que ya no puedas protegerlo como lo haces ahora. Te da miedo que algo se complique, que algo vaya mal y puedo entenderlo porque este embarazo ha sido difícil, duro y doloroso y aunque lo intentes no puedes dejar de pensar que algo puede ir mal, que algo puede pasarle a tu pequeño y arruinar todo por lo que has estado luchando tanto tiempo y eso te aterra. – Bella alzó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, limpió una de sus lágrimas y me sonrió o al menos lo intentó.

-A veces me asusta lo mucho que me conoces.- musitó escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Sonreí satisfecho por haberla tranquilizado un poco y besé su cabeza, mientras frotaba su espalda suavemente.

-Todo irá bien, todo irá muy bien.- susurré cerca de su oído.

-Lo sé.- asintió al cabo de unos minutos alzando su cabeza. Ahora parecía más tranquila y segura. - Supongo que solo ha sido una crisis repentina. Estaba perfectamente hace unos minutos, solo pensando en nosotros juntos, con el bebé en nuestros brazos y estaba muy feliz pero de pronto me he dado cuenta de que para eso primero tenía que nacer y me he puesto muy nerviosa, me ha entrado el pánico. Perdona.

-No tienes que disculparte. Yo también estoy nervioso.- confesé.- Voy a ser papá.

-Y yo voy a ser mamá.- contestó Bella con emoción.

-Exacto. La mejor madre del mundo.- Bella alzó la cabeza y me miró con amor mientras esbozaba esa tímida sonrisa tan suya.

Nos quedamos así un par de minutos, la casa estaba en silencio, tan solo los latidos del corazón de Bella y los del bebé rompían el silencio, como una sintonía relajante. Bella poco a poco se fue relajando por completo, estaba a punto de dormirse, casi… Pero de pronto alzó la cabeza de forma repentina y me miró con expresión de máxima seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté sorprendido y ligeramente asustado también.

-¿Cómo va a nacer?- preguntó mirándome directamente.- Es que… ayer dijisteis que me harías una cesárea pero luego Carlisle dijo algo acerca de provocar el parto y yo no… no creo que el bebé pueda salir por ahí… no lo veo físicamente… posible.- habló atropelladamente y dicho esto enmudeció mirándome ansiosa. Disimulé una sonrisilla y posé mis manos en sus hombros.

-Olvida lo del parto. Te haremos una cesárea.- le dije con voz clara marcando cada una de las palabras para que me entendiera perfectamente. Bella asintió lentamente sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-Cesárea.- repitió como si estuviera intentando hacerse a la idea.

-Sí, te haremos una cesárea.- dije confuso por su comportamiento. Bella se estaba comportando de una manera un poco extraña, pero supuse que solo eran los nervios.

-¿Y ya lo tenéis todo preparado? Porque esto no es como un hospital y si sucede… algo. Si hay alguna complicación tal vez el bebé o… yo… no…- Bella empezó a balbucear impidiendo que pudiera entenderla.

-Eh, eh, eh. Tranquila.- le dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos. Me miró nerviosa y asustada y me di cuenta de que con un simple _'Todo irá bien' _no iba a tranquilizarla. Así que decidí contarle con detalle todo lo que íbamos a hacer, el procedimiento. Era algo natural tener miedo a lo desconocido pero si yo le enseñaba que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse estaba convencido de que se tranquilizaría, es más iba mostrárselo.- Ven, voy a enseñarte algo.

Con delicadeza cogí a Bella en brazos aún con la manta enrollada en su cuerpo. Mi dulce esposa se acomodó en mi pecho y me miró curiosa. Subí las escaleras y fui hasta el despacho de Carlisle. No hizo falta que llamara porque Carlisle nos había escuchado y estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Quieres una visita guiada?- le preguntó Carlisle a Bella sonriendo amablemente, pues seguramente había escuchado nuestra conversación y estaba al corriente de lo que pretendía. Bella rió y asintió.

-Sí, un tour.- aceptó riendo. Tan solo con verla reír en lugar de de llorar como hacía cinco minutos ya había valido la pena levantarla del sofá.

-Pasad.- dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Ya está todo preparado.- comentó esta vez para mí.

-Perfecto.- alabé esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-WOW. Ahora sí que parece la habitación de un hospital.- murmuró Bella contemplando el despacho de Carlisle ahora transformado en un verdadero quirófano.- Es horrible…

-Es justo que lo esperaba oír.- bromeó Carlisle conociendo el rechazo de Bella hacia los hospitales. Pude notar como mi esposa también se relajaba ante el buen humor de Carlisle, era una señal de que todo iba bien, de que todo iría bien.

-Ya ves que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Carlisle lo ha preparado todo y aunque surja algún contratiempo lo cual no sucederá estaremos preparados.- le dije besando su cabeza. Bella asintió acariciando su tripa y pareció más confiada.

-Exacto.- concordó Carlisle. – Esme llamó hace un par de horas y me dijo que cuando estuvieran a punto de llegar nos llamarían para prepararte.

-¿Prepararme?- preguntó Bella sin entender.

-Sí, pero no es nada. Cuando nos llamen te ayudaré a darte una ducha y te pondré un camisón de hospital…

-¿Uno de esos que se ata por detrás?- me interrumpió Bella haciendo una mueca extraña.

-Sí, aquí está.- respondió Carlisle sacando un paquete de plástico donde dentro había uno de esos camisones tan característicos de los hospitales. Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto que nos hizo reír.- Es solo por comodidad. Es más fácil de manipular para nosotros y más cómodo de llevar para ti.

-Vale.- asintió a regañadientes.

-Y después te traeré aquí donde Carlisle te suministrará la anestesia.- al decir aquello los pensamientos de Carlisle me bombardearon sin piedad. Negué con la cabeza disimuladamente, aún no le había dicho nada a Bella sobre mi decisión de dormirla durante la cesaría pero se lo diría. Solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado, quería que entendiera mis razones por las que considera que dormitarla era lo mejor.- Después de eso, esperaremos a que la anestesia haga efecto y empezaremos la cesárea.

-Una cesárea es una intervención sencilla, he hecho muchas antes y te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema. Una pequeña incisión arriba del pubis y habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen. – sonrió Carlisle.

Parecía tan sencillo en su mente… Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera. Además mi padre parecía haber desistido en el empeño de un parto normal, la cesárea era la mejor opción y por fin se había dado cuenta.

-¿Estás más tranquila ahora?- le pregunté a mi querida humana rozando la punta de mi nariz en su mejilla y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sí, gracias.- dijo mirándome dulcemente. Negué con la cabeza, no tenía nada por lo que darme las gracias, y besé su frente con ternura.

-Entonces será mejor que duermas un poco. – insistí.

-Sí, descansa. Aún tardarán un par de horas en llegar.- comentó Carlisle mirando su reloj.

-¿Me despertaréis cuando lleguen?- preguntó Bella pasando su dedo índice sobre mi pecho distraídamente.

-Te lo prometo.- le dije y ella asintió convencida.

Antes de que saliéramos Carlisle me mandó una mirada seria, no me hacía falta leer su mente para saber que me estaba diciendo que debía decirle a Bella mi decisión sobre la anestesia. Asentí cansadamente y salimos del despacho dejando a Carlisle limpiando el suelo con un producto especial para desinfectar la habitación completamente. Después de todo, no íbamos a correr ningún riesgo.

-Llévame al sofá.- pidió Bella en voz baja viendo que en lugar de bajar la escaleras giraba en dirección hacia la habitación.

-Bella, estarás más cómoda en la cama.- le dije con voz paciente.

-No es cierto, en la cama me duele la espalda.- se quejó. Asentí y di media vuelta. No estaba del todo seguro que de que quisiera ir al salón por su dolor de espalda, de hecho tenía la sensación de que no quería dormir en la cama por el susto de antes. De todos modos no iba a presionarla, podía dormir donde quisiera. Al fin y al cabo dentro de un par de horas los dolores de espalda y todas las incomodidades desparecerían, por fin…

Volvimos al sofá y con cuidado y delicadeza me ocupé de acomodarla en el sofá, poniendo varios cojines tras su cabeza y otro bajo su vientre ya que si se ponía de lado el bebé le daba muchas patadas. La arropé con la manta y apagué la luz.

- Que descanses, cielo.- susurré frotando su espalda. Bella rió.

-¿Estás practicando para cuando acuestes al bebé?- preguntó divertida.

-Sí, algo así.- confesé sonriendo embobando ante la imagen que se había formado en mi cabeza. Yo con un pequeño niño en brazos, metiéndolo bajo las suaves sábanas de su camita y acariciando su cabecita, besando su frente y dándole las buenas noches.

-Pues lo haces muy bien, pero te falta el beso de buenas noches.- repuso y pude ver sus labios esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa en la oscuridad.

-Son las siete de la mañana. – repliqué.

-No me importa. Quiero mi beso de buenas noches.- pidió caprichosa haciendo un puchero que me hizo reír.

-Está bien, está bien.- acepté acercándome a ella y besando su cabeza. Pude escuchar el bufido de Bella.

-Eso no es un beso de buenas noches.- se quejó. Reí sin poder evitarlo y llevé mis labios junto a los suyos, besando su boca dulcemente. Me tomé un momento para saborear el delicioso sabor de sus tiernos y suaves labios. Echaba de menos sus besos y sus caricias, sus suspiros y gemidos, echaba de menos la manera en que nos amábamos, la pasión y lujuria en medio de todo ese amor tan puro, la echaba de menos a ella, en muchos sentidos. Suspiré rompiendo el beso y acaricié su rostro con ternura. Muy pronto volveríamos a amarnos como antes, muy pronto no habría razón para detenernos.

-Buenas noches.- susurré. Bella sonrió satisfecha y cerró los ojos. La contemplé dormir en silencio alternando mi mirada entre su rostro y su vientre, me preguntaba a quién se parecería el bebé. Espera que tuviera la misma nariz que Bella, y sus ojos… Esos mismos ojos cafés tan hermosos, y sus orejitas, adoraban sus pequeñas y graciosas orejas. Y así, fantaseando con el rostro de mi hijo mientras observaba a mi esposa embarazada dormir plácidamente pasaron tres horas.

Justo en el momento en el que la manecilla del ostentoso reloj de madera que había sobre la chimenea marcaba las nueve de la mañana un teléfono sonó, como si la persona que llamaba se hubiera esperado impacientemente a llamar a esa hora en concreto.

Me levanté del suelo en el que había estado sentado durante tres horas junto al sofá y corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la cocina para coger mi teléfono móvil (había reconocido la melodía) que sonaba produciendo aquel característico y molesto sonido. El que había llamado no había sido muy oportuno, despertaría a Bella. Justo cuando entré en la cocina dispuesto a callar a aquel aparato infernal Carlisle se llevó el teléfono a la oreja con su característica elegancia, al parecer él había sido más rápido que yo.

-Diga.- contestó mi padre con su usual tono de voz cordial. Al ver que había llegado se apartó el teléfono de la oreja dispuesto a darme mi teléfono móvil en el mismo momento en que Bella me llamó con voz ronca. Negué con la cabeza y volví al salón gruñendo entre dientes. Bella se había despertado. La próxima vez me aseguraría de tener el móvil en silencio.

_-¿Dr. Cullen?_- habló una voz conocida al otro lado del teléfono. La reconocí casi al instante, era Charlie.- _Creía que este era el número de Edward….- _murmuró confundido.

-Edward, he escuchado el teléfono. ¿Es Esme? ¿Ya vienen?- preguntó Bella somnolienta frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-No, no es Esme. Aún no han llamado.- le dije ordenado el sofá para sentarme a su lado, poniendo sus pies en mi regazo.- Lamento que te haya despertado.

-Lo es. Pero Edward no puede atender al teléfono en estos momentos.- contestó Carlisle sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-¿Y entonces quién es?- inquirió Bella frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que dejara de prestar atención a la conversación de Carlisle y Charlie para centrarme en mi esposa.

-¿Qué?- pregunté agitado al cabeza distraído.

-¿Quién ha llamado?- preguntó.

-Nadie, no… no tiene importancia. Se han invocado.- mentí forzando una sonrisa.

-_Bueno no importa. Quiero hablar con Bella_.- escuché que decía Charlie al otro lado del teléfono. – _Lleváis un mes poniendo excusas, decís que está enferma. Pues quiero hablar con ella, es mi hija, necesito hablar con ella. _- la voz de mi suegro sonó desesperada al final.

-Edward…- me llamó Bella mirándome extrañada. Examinándome con la mirada.- Me estás mintiendo ¿verdad? ¿Quién es? Dime quien ha llamado, por favor.- pidió Bella mirándome a los ojos.

Suspiré intentado poner mis pensamientos en orden y me di cuenta de que no era justo apartar a Bella de su padre de ese modo. Charlie estaba mal y Bella se enteraría al igual que se enteró de que su padre había estado llamando hacía un par de semanas y yo le prometí que la próxima vez que llamaría se lo diría, era hora de cumplir mi promesa, _no más mentiras_ – me dije.

-Bella, es Charlie. Quiere hablar contigo.- dije de sopetón. Bella jadeó y su boca se entreabrió pero no dijo nada.- Si tú no quieres, si no te ves capaz de hablar con él, no pasa nada. No debes sentirte obligada a hacerlo.

-No yo…- Bella vaciló durante un segundo.- Yo sí quiero, quiero hablar con él. Le echo… le echo de menos. - confesó apenada.

-Bien, le diré a Carlisle que te pase el teléfono.- le prometí sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Charlie, me temo que Bella no puede ponerse al teléfono. Está dormida.- mintió Carlisle ajeno a nuestra conversación. Le hice una señal con la mano y Carlisle me entendió y rectificó.- Charlie, acaba de despertarse. Te paso con ella.

-Bella, le dijimos a tu padre que has contraído una extraña enfermedad muy contagiosa. Él no puede saber nada sobre el embarazo. Tendrás que seguir con la mentira.- la previne en voz baja dándole el teléfono que Carlisle me había entregado un segundo antes. Bella asintió no muy entusiasmada con la idea de mentir a su padre.

-Papá…- la voz de Bella fue un murmullo bajo. Como si temiera hablar.

_-¿Bella? ¡Oh, Bells! Hija mía, pensé que no volvería a oír tu voz_.- la voz de Charlie se rasgó. Estaba llorando…

-Papá no llores, por favor.- pidió Bella cuando un par de lágrimas escaparon también de sus ojos.

-_Bells dime __qué__ es lo que tienes. Ellos dicen que __estás__ enferma pero empiezo a pensar que es mentira, dime __qué__ está ocurriendo. Si te han obligado a decir o hacer algo, no te preocupes pequeña. Voy a ocuparme de ello, te traeré de vuelta conmigo, todo va ir bien.- _dijo Charlie en voz baja y con voz seria, parecía haberse recuperado del llanto con bastante rapidez. ¿Creía que la teníamos secuestrada o algo así? Era ridículo…

-¡No! No, no, no. Papá estoy enferma de verdad, tengo que estar en cuarentena durante unos días, eso todo.- se apresuró a contestar Bella. Yo me dediqué a limpiar las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos con las yemas de mis dedos ganándome un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

_-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?-_ preguntó Charlie con voz autoritaria. Su desconfianza por mi familia había dejado de ser insultante desde hacía algún tiempo, me había acostumbrado a ello pero seguía siendo algo molesta.

-Te lo juro.- aseguró Bella muy seria. Escuché un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-_De acuerdo._-musitó con voz cansada.-_ Entonces, es cierto. Estás enferma_.

-Al parecer me he contagiado de una de esas enfermedades raras cuando estábamos de Luna De Miel y es muy contagiosa. Pero estoy mejor, Carlisle me está tratando y dice que estoy mejorando mucho. Pronto estaré recuperada.- contestó Bella ganándose una mirada de reproche tanto mía como de Carlisle. No sabíamos si Bella podría ver a Charlie después del embarazo, de hecho era algo muy poco probable. Bella no debería haberle dado esperanzas.

-_Bells eso… eso fantástico, genial. Tengo muchas __ganas__ de verte, la casa es un desastre sin ti y echo de menos tus ricos guisos_.- comentó Charlie con tono de disgusto fingido. Pero los tres pudimos notar la emoción filtrándose en sus palabras por escuchar que su hija se pondría bien.

-Así que solo me quieres para que te cocine ¿no?- intentó bromear Bella, pero otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejillas. Ella también echaba de menos a su padre, lo sabía.

-_Sabes que no, hija. Sabes que no._

-Papá tengo… tengo que colgar.- susurró Bella cuando varias lágrimas más siguieron a la otra, estaba empezando a sollozar. Esa era una de las razones por las que me había opuesto al principio a esto, no quería que se entristeciera.

_-¡Espera!-_ la voz de Charlie sonó desesperada al otro lado del teléfono.- _Apenas hemos podido hablar, cariño. ¿Y Edward? ¿Te trata bien?_

-Sí, él... él está pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, y me cuida y me quiere y… es el mejor marido que podría desear.- dijo Bella intentando mantener sus sollozos a raya algo que no pudo hacer demasiado bien.- Papá, tengo que irme.

-_¿Pero cuándo podré hablar contigo de nuevo?_- preguntó apresuradamente.

-Te quiero, papá.- se despidió Bella y colgó, antes de rendirse al llanto.

Le arrebaté el teléfono de las manos, y se lo entregué a Carlisle quien me miró misericordioso y salió del salón. Abracé a Bella quien se había tapado el rostro con las manos queriendo ocultarlo tras ellas, y la apreté contra mi pecho.

La dejé llorar en silencio, acariciando su espalda y presionando mis labios contra su cabeza cada pocos segundos. Sabía que necesitaba llorar, desahogarse y librarse de algún modo del dolor que le había producido hablar con su padre. Por eso me había negado en un principio, no estaba del todo seguro de cuanto bien le haría poder hablar con él a sabiendas de que tal vez no fuera a hacerlo nunca más. Y parecía que había estado en lo correcto. Las despedidas nunca habían sido del agrado de Bella, y definitivamente ella no estaba preparada para esto. Afortunadamente el llanto de mi esposa era lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que no hubiera peligro de que se alterara, a pesar de todo ella seguía cuidando de nuestro pequeño.

Un par de minutos después Bella se tranquilizó casi por completo y alzó su cabeza de mi pecho. Varios mechones de su cabello se habían pegado a su rostro por las lágrimas que aún corrían libres por sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados por el llanto pero al menos pude apreciar un atisbo de sonrisa cuando le aparté el cabello de la cara, poniéndolo tras su oreja. Limpié sus lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos y besé su frente con ternura.

-Eres tan bueno…-musitó cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas. Le sonreí tristemente y acaricié su rostro aún con sus manos entrelazadas con las mías. ¿Bueno yo? Solo mi Bella podría decir algo como eso sobre un vampiro, solo ella. – El mejor marido que podría desear.- susurró repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho antes a Charlie. Sonreí un poco más y la abracé con fuerza, o más bien lo intenté porque su enorme vientre lo dificultaba un poco.

-Lamento todo esto. No quería que hablaras con él porque temía que pasara esto, que te entristecieras.- dije contra su hombro.

-No me arrepiento de ello, quería hablar con él, lo necesitaba y Charlie también. Pero no estaba preparada para decirle adiós, aún no.- confesó separando nuestros cuerpos tan solo lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos.- Pero ahora eso no importa, hoy nacerá nuestro bebé, no quiero arruinar este día llorando de nuevo. – dijo abrazando su vientre con sus brazos y alzando la cabeza decidida.

-De hecho, quería hablarte sobre algo.- le dije. Me pareció el momento indicado para decirle mi decisión sobre dormirla durante la intervención.

-¿Es algo malo?- preguntó tensándose inmediatamente y haciendo más fuerte el agarre en torno a su vientre.

-No, no. Tranquila, no es nada malo.- la tranquilicé con voz suave. Mi esposa se relajó un poco aunque se mantuvo atenta.

-Verás cielo, he estado hablando con Carlisle sobre la anestesia que vamos a suministrarte para la cesárea y finalmente hemos decidido que te vamos a poner anestesia local.- Bella me miraba un poco confusa con el ceño fruncido.- De ese modo no sentirás nada de cintura para abajo, pero podrás mover tus brazos y estarás consciente.- aquello pareció aclarar sus dudas pues asintió en silencio.- Pero lo he estado pensando y además de la anestesia local vamos a darte un somnífero que hará que estés inconsciente durante la cesárea. - expliqué con voz clara. Bella me examinó con la mirada como si estuviera intentando procesar la información y de pronto abrió la boca bruscamente y jadeó con un claro gesto de enfado en el rostro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que voy a estar dormida durante el nacimiento de mi bebé?- preguntó con la voz dos octavas más alto de lo normal.

-Pensé que estarías de acuerdo, tú odias los hospitales y no creí que te fuera a ser agradable…

-Edward es el nacimiento de nuestro bebé.- ahora su voz fue casi un susurró. - No pienso estar dormida cuando nazca, cuando llore por primera vez. No, de ningún modo. - su voz cobró firmeza, estaba decidida. Suspiré armándome de paciencia, Bella podía ser muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

-Bella, tal vez lo hayas idealizado pero este parto no será como en la películas, no habrá un médico que te inste a empujar y de pronto saldrá un precioso bebé de entre tus piernas. Ni siquiera vas a poder ver nada, solo será un corte en tu vientre y habrá nacido. Carlisle se ocupará de curarte y yo limpiaré y cortaré el cordón umbilical del bebé. Cuando despiertes tumbada y curada en nuestra cama yo estaré a tu lado con nuestro pequeñín en brazos. Será mucho más sencillo de ese modo. - le dije pacientemente.

-Ya lo tenías todo planeado ¿no?- me acusó furiosa. ¿Desde cuándo eso era un problema? ¿Por qué estaba enfadada?- Has vuelto a dejarme fuera de esto, como siempre. Estoy harta de que me ocultes las cosas.

-Bella, tranquilízate y deja de decir estupideces.- murmuré entre dientes. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Ni siquiera me había dejado explicarme y me acusaba de ocultarle cosas. Se lo estaba contando ahora, no le había ocultado nada. Aunque viendo su reacción hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada.

-Genial, ahora soy estúpida.- murmuró ofendida.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa, pero reconoce que estás diciendo cosas incoherentes, Bella. No te lo estoy ocultando, te estoy contando que he decidido que estarás dormida durante la cesárea.- murmuré intentando no perder los nervios.

-Oh gracias, debería sentirme agradecida porque no me has dormido directamente ¿no?- el sarcasmo era definitivamente lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

- Pues vista tu reacción, salta a la vista que es justo lo que debería haber hecho.- espeté.

-Edward, no eres solo tú el responsable de esto ¿sabes? También es mi hijo y también tengo derecho de tomar mis propias decisiones, estoy harta de que me dejes fuera de todo lo que respecta al embarazo, a que me alejes mi propio hijo. No permitiré que me dejes fuera de esto. – su voz sonó más ruda de lo que me esperaba y el significado de sus palabras se clavó en mi pecho una a una como dagas. Aquello escoció más de lo imaginado.

¿Así era como me veía? ¿Eso era lo que creía que pretendía hacer? ¿Pensaba que mi único objetivo, la única razón por la que quería dormirla era para alejarla del nacimiento del niño? Casi no podía creer sus palabras. Jamás había deseado apartarla del embarazo y mucho menos del bebé, maldita sea, todas las veces en las que pensaba en nuestro hijo Bella estaba junto a él, junto a nosotros. Si alguna vez había tomado decisiones sin consultarle era por protegerla, por ocultarle una verdad que podía ser demasiado dolorosa y aunque en muchas ocasiones no había sido lo correcto, yo solo había querido protegerla, cuidarla. Pero después de todo ella pensaba que solo trataba de someterla a mi voluntad, de menospreciarla o de simplemente decidir por ella porque me consideraba mejor que ella de algún modo. _'También es mi hijo'_ había dicho. Por supuesto que lo era, ¿alguna vez había dicho yo lo contrario? No podía asimilar sus crueles palabras, no estaba preparado para esto. ¿Después de tanto tiempo Bella aún no sabía que cada una de las cosas que hacía eran exclusivamente por ella? ¿Acaso no sabía que la razón por la que la sobreprotegía de esa manera era porque simplemente me daba demasiado miedo perderla, porque la amaba con cada fibra de mi ser? No, después de aquello me había quedado muy claro que no era así. Y no me sentí furioso, ni enfadado ni siquiera molesto; pero un profundo dolor se acopló en mi pecho, pues a pesar de todas las ocasiones en las que le había dicho a mi esposa cuanto la amaba, cuan importante era su simple presencia para mí, ella pensaba que solo pretendía mandar sobre ella, alejarla de nuestro hijo y decidir por ella por simple egoísmo y posesión.

Apenas me di cuenta de que un denso e incómodo silencio se había creado en la estancia hasta que escuché mi propio jadeo en aquella perturbadora quietud. Los ojos de Bella me miraban entre confusos y temerosos, como si realmente no supiera lo que acababa de decir, lo que sus palabras habían hecho en mí. Rehuí su mirada, no podía mirarla, no ahora que me sentía el ser más estúpido y patético del mundo por creer haberle demostrado todo el amor que procesaba por aquella humana mientras que ella solo había podido percibir mi sobreprotección, sin ver la razón por la que necesitaba cuidarla tanto.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que digamos algo que pueda herirnos.- susurré como un muerto viviente, un irónico juego de palabras porque eso era justo lo que era pero ahora sin duda me sentía así también. Me levanté en silencio del sofá ante la inocente y confusa mirada de mi esposa y salí del salón en silencio sin saber cómo sentirme ni qué hacer.

Aunque ya era tarde, porque sus palabras ya me habían dolido, y por la manera en la que me miró, ella no era consciente de ello. Caminé hasta el comedor y me senté en uno de los sillones color marfil que lo decoraban, sujeté el puente de mi nariz e intenté pensar con claridad. ¿De verdad había dicho aquello? Quería culpar a sus hormonas pero no conseguía hacerlo del todo. Escuché a Carlisle en el garaje y fui hacía allí en un intento desesperado por aclarar mis ideas.

-Solo son por si ocurre alguna emergencia y nos vemos obligados a hacerle una transfusión.- explicó Carlisle al oírme entrar en el garaje. Asentí en silencio mientras lo observaba sacar un par de bolsas de sangre del interior de un congelador. Tras guardarlas en una nevera de mano con hielo en su interior, cerró la tapa con firmeza y solo entonces alzó la cabeza y me miró.

-¿Habéis discutido?- preguntó con expresión de compasión.

-Ni siquiera puede llamarse así.- susurré. Me dejé caer contra el descapotable rojo de Rosalie que estaba detrás de mí y me recosté contra él, apoyando mi espalda en el capó de este.- Sé que no estabas espiándonos pero apuesto a que lo has oído todo.

-Sí, y no creo que haya querido decir aquello.- dijo con tono conciliador.

-Pues lo ha dicho bien claro.- refunfuñé mirando mis manos distraídamente. Carlisle suspiró y se puso a mi lado, recostándose en el coche como yo.

-Te advertí de que Bella no estaría de acuerdo en que la sedáramos. Es normal, es su hijo y está emocionada por verlo nacer. Cualquier otra madre se hubiera negado también. Piensa en si fuera la inversa. Si Bella te pidiera que estuvieras fuera mientras le hago la cesaría, ¿estarías de acuerdo?-

-No es lo mismo. Además no es eso. Puedo entender que se niegue a estar dormida, podríamos haber hablado de ello, de hecho esa era mi intención pero de pronto me dice que está harta de que la intente apartar del embarazo, del niño. Es ridículo, Carlisle. Si tomo decisiones sin consultarle es solo porque quiero cuidar de ella y protegerla, y ¿ella cree que solo intento alejarla del bebé? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora?- mi voz sonó casi desesperada. Simplemente no podía comprenderlo.

En ese momento la voz de Bella me llamó, ambos pudimos oírla pero ninguno de los dos nos levantamos. Tal vez acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¿y qué pensaba hacer ahora? ¿Disculparse? Yo ni siquiera estaba enfadado, nunca podría enfadarme con ella; sino que estaba muy dolido porque pensara eso de mí.

-Edward, estoy seguro de que Bella no ha pensado en lo que decía. Ambos estáis nerviosos por el parto, habéis estado sometidos a mucha presión durante todo el embarazo tanto ella como tú. No le des más importancia. Bella te quiere y también sabe lo mucho que tú la quieres, así que deja de darle vueltas y ve con ella. – Carlisle sonrió amablemente tras decir aquello y lo cierto es que me sentí un poco ridículo tras sus palabras.

Tal vez tenía razón y había sacado las cosas de contexto. Bella estaba nerviosa y yo también, no estaba de acuerdo en lo de dormirla y se había enfadado porque no le he pedido opinión y he tomado una decisión sin consultarle, en realidad era comprensible.

-Tal vez he sido un poco melodramático.- susurré mirando a Carlisle.

-Sí, posiblemente.- bromeó. Escuché la voz de Bella llamarme de nuevo y tras golpear el hombro de mi padre afectuosamente salí a paso humano.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del salón escuché un golpe seguido de un quejido ahogado. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó al instante. Algo le había pasado a Bella, estaba seguro de ello. Un segundo después entré como un vendaval en el salón para descubrir a mi esposa tirada en el suelo junto al sofá, se había caído.

-¡Bella!- exclamé al verla en el suelo, parecía tan indefensa.

-Edward…- me llamó en un susurró, estaba llorando. Me agaché junto a ella y puse mis manos en su rostro, angustiado.

-No la muevas.- me previno Carlisle que había llegado corriendo al salón al oír el golpe. – Puede que tenga algún hueso fracturado.

-Oh, Dios.- susurré examinándola con la mirada intentado ver algún daño en su frágil cuerpo. Bella parecía estar bien a simple vista, había caído de espaldas por lo que su vientre no se había llevado ningún golpe aunque me preocupaba el estado de Bella.

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Carlisle mirando a Bella con tono profesional.

-No, no.- negó entre sollozos. – Necesitaba ir al baño y creí… creí que podría caminar. Lo siento.- sollozó. Quise golpearme con fuerza en ese momento. Por eso me estaba llamando, necesitaba ir al servicio. Era culpa mía y de mi paranoia. Si algo le pasaba a Bella o al bebé sería solo culpa mía.

-De acuerdo, levántala muy despacio.- me indicó Carlisle que sostenía su cabeza con delicadeza. Puse mis manos tras sus hombros para poder levantarla pero Bella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se agitó.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté alarmado por su comportamiento. Bella negó con la cabeza de nuevo y empezó a llorar. Miré a Carlisle confuso sin saber qué hacer.

-Bella, tenemos que levantarte para ver que no te has hecho daño con la caída.- le explicó Carlisle con voz suave.

-No, no por favor.- pidió en voz baja. Decidí cogerla de una vez por todas y la levanté del suelo con cuidado. Al hacerlo quedó al descubierto un charco de un líquido amarillento en el suelo. Tardé un segundo en comprender que Bella se había orinado encima.

-Qué vergüenza.- gimió escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Esa era la razón por la que no quería que la levantáramos.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- le dije besando su cabeza. No me importaba aquello en absoluto, lo único importante es que Bella parecía estar bien. Me había dado un buen susto. Ella solo escondió su rostro un poco más en mi pecho y lloró en silencio.

-Ve a bañarla y límpiala bien. Yo me encargó de esto.- dijo Carlisle con tono suave sabiendo la vergüenza que estaba pasando Bella en estos momentos.

Asentí y subí con Bella en brazos hasta el baño. La senté en la silla frente al tocador y le quité rápidamente la ropa mojada. Después abrí el grifo del agua caliente y llené la bañera, esparciendo unas cuantas sales de baño y jabón. Cuando la bañera se hubo llenado cogí a Bella y la metí en la bañera, pude notar como su cuerpo se relajó al contacto del agua caliente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Bella se bañaba pero a diferencia de tantas otras veces, esta vez el silencio era bastante incómodo. No sabía si no hablaba porque seguía avergonzada por su pequeño y bochornoso _accidente_o tal vez pensaba que yo estaba enfadado después de que hubiera salido así del salón, lo cual era bastante lógico, o tal vez era ella quien estaba enfadada por la discusión o porque simplemente no le había hecho caso cuando me había llamado para llevarla al servicio y por mi culpa se había caído del sofá. Fuera lo que fuera la razón, no lo soportaba más.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?- le pregunté. En realidad habría querido preguntarle si seguía enfadada conmigo pero estaba preocupado por su salud y por otro lado no quería volver a discutir con ella, nunca más.

-Bueno, me he caído de culo así que me duele un poco el trasero. – confesó tímidamente. Su tono de voz me indicó que no estaba enfadada lo que me hizo suspirar aliviado.

-Lo lamento mucho, no sabía que necesitabas ir al servicio. Debí haber acudido en cuanto me has llamado.- me disculpé cabizbajo.

- Es culpa mía, he sido una estúpida al creer que podría ir yo sola. He perdido el equilibrio y de pronto estaba en el suelo.- explicó jugueteando con el jabón esparcido por su cuerpo.

-Lo importante es que estás bien, y el bebé también. – le dije sinceramente. Su salud y la del bebé eran lo único importante ahora. Bella asintió en silencio y yo creí que era el momento de sacarla de la bañera. Como siempre, la senté sobre mis piernas y la sequé con mimo aunque el ambiente seguía estando un poco tenso.

-Lo siento.- susurró en voz baja de pronto.

-Bella, tranquila. Te has asustado por el golpe y se te ha escapado, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, no ha sido culpa tuya.- le dije con voz tranquilizadora.

-No, no me refiero a… _eso._ – dijo. Ahora sus ojos buscaron los míos. Sus orbes castañas parecían apenadas. -Siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes.

-No tienes que disculparte, si de veras eso es lo que piensas.- susurré.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confusa.

-Quiero decir que no puedes disculparte si lo que dices es cierto para ti. Si de verdad crees que intento alejarte del bebé.- mi voz sonó apenada, dolida. Lo cierto es que seguía estándolo.

-¿Qué? Yo no… yo no he dicho eso. Nunca, o al menos nunca he querido decirlo. Tú jamás has intentado alejarme del bebé, es ridículo.- dijo asombrada.

-Pues es lo que has dicho. ``Edward, no eres solo tú el responsable de esto ¿sabes? También es mi hijo y también tengo derecho de tomar mis propias decisiones, estoy harta de que me dejes fuera de todo lo que respecta al embarazo, a que me alejes mi propio hijo. No permitiré que me dejes fuera de esto´´.- dije haciendo una mala imitación de su voz. Bella abrió la boca asombrada y su rostro después pareció angustiado.

-No pienso eso, yo nunca… no.- una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y yo me enternecí. No me importaba lo que hubiera dicho, la quería eso era lo único importante. – Es cierto que estoy harta de que me ocultes cosas, de que me dejes fuera de conversaciones con Carlisle sobre mi salud y la del bebé y de que tomes decisiones sin consultarme. Pero no he pensado que has intentado alejarme del bebé, nunca. No he querido decir aquello, y eso si tú has malinterpretado mis palabras entonces, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.- su voz se apagó cuando una de sus manos voló hasta su boca para acallar sus sollozos.

-Bella, yo no he debido reaccionar así, he sacado las cosas de contexto, me he comportado un idiota. - susurré abrazándola. Ella no había querido decir aquello, ahora estaba seguro de ello, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Había sido un exagerado, un paranoico; como siempre. - Pero necesito que sepas que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti. Porque te quiero demasiado, y no puedo dejar de protegerte de todo, porque me da tanto miedo perderte… Tienes razón, ocultarte las cosas sobre el bebé no ha sido una buena idea, me he equivocado en muchas cosas pero aunque eso no me excuse de nada necesito que sepas que lo hago porque te amo, porque tú y el pequeñín que hay en tu interior sois lo más importante que tengo y que tendré jamás, y no puedo perderos.

-Oh, Edward. Ahora me siento tan mal.- dijo llorando y mirándome angustiado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté acunando su rostro en mis manos, preocupado.

-Porque tú eres tan bueno. Durante todo el embarazo no has hecho más que cuidar de mí y quererme y yo te lo pago diciéndote que intentas apartarme de nuestro hijo. Soy la persona más malvada del mundo. Me siento como una estúpida.- explicó sin dejar de llorar. Sonreí y limpié sus lágrimas.

-Cariño, nuestros nervios están a flor de piel y estamos irritables, ambos hemos actuado mal pero ya lo hemos aclarado ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que llores más, hoy va a nacer nuestro hijo y no quiero que nos enfademos nunca más.- le dije mirando a los ojos seriamente. Bella asintió y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho.- musitó contra mi camisa.

-Y yo a ti, corazón. Muchísimo.- le dije.

-¿Aunque sea una meona?- preguntó con su rostro aún apretado contra mi pecho. Reí entre dientes.

-Sí, aunque seas una meona.- dije sin parar de reír. Bella alzó su rostro y sonrió un poco lo que me hizo sonreír un poco más. Besé sus labios con cuidado y acaricié sus cabellos mojados.

-He tomado la decisión de que es hora de secarte el pelo si no enfermarás. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa. Bella rodó los ojos y asintió cansadamente. No pude evitar volver a besarla antes de empezar a secarle el cabello con el secador.

Tras secarle el cabello sin dejar de sonreírle a través del reflejo del espejo provocando que bajara la mirada tímidamente de vez en cuando, guardé el secador, me acuclillé frente a ella, cogí sus manos entre las mías y suspiré.

-Aun tenemos una conversación pendiente y Esme y los demás llegarán de un momento a otro así que debemos solucionarlo ahora.- le dije.

-Lo sé.- asintió apenada. Ninguno de los dos queríamos volver a discutir, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto ceder.

-Bella, sigo pensando que dormirte es lo mejor para todos. Y no tiene nada que ver con querer alejarte del bebé, eso es ridículo. Se trata de que no quiero que sufras, quiero que esto sea lo más sencillo posible para ti y si estás dormida no te enterarás de nada.- le dije con voz suave.

-Edward, es que no lo entiendo. No entiendo de qué quieres protegerme ahora. De todos modos vais a ponerme anestesia por lo que no me va a doler, ¿qué sentido tiene dormirme? No lo entiendo.- repuso, su voz sonó sincera.

-Aunque te pongamos anestesia, si estás despierta vas a ser consciente de todo. Y tal vez no sea demasiado… agradable. He oído que muchas mujeres a pesar de no sentir dolor pueden sentir el momento en el que el médico hace la incisión y después de todo lo que has pasado no quiero que sufras ni lo más mínimo. – expliqué sin cambiar mi tono de voz suave y calmado. Bella pareció comprenderlo, y entonces me sonrió tiernamente.

-Edward, cariño. Eres el marido más tierno y bueno del mundo, pero tienes que entenderme, es el nacimiento de nuestro bebé, y aunque no vaya a ser _agradable _como tú has dicho podré soportarlo. Prefiero sentir algo de dolor o molestia si con eso voy a estar despierta para verlo nacer.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bella…- repliqué sabiendo que no la convencería. Mi amada esposa llevó sus manos hasta mi rostro y me sonrió cariñosamente.

-He estado esperando este momento desde la primera vez que supe de su existencia, desde la primera vez que lo noté moverse en mi interior. Y necesito estar allí para verlo, despierta. Necesito que cojas mi mano y beses mi frente y me digas cuanto me quieres, necesito ver tu rostro cuando cojas al bebé de los brazos de Carlisle por primera vez y cortes su cordón umbilical, necesito ver tu sonrisa cuando traigas a nuestro niño en brazos, llorando y manchadito de sangre, y lo dejes sobre mi pecho, necesito estar ahí para poder verlo, y llorar de felicidad mientras tú me besas pletórico y me dices lo mucho que nos quieres a los dos, mientras yo acuno al bebé haciendo que deje de llorar. Necesito estar despierta para poder sentir y ver todo eso. Por favor. - su voz emocionada me conmovió por dentro pues yo mismo también me había imaginado aquella escena, aquella escena con la que tantas veces también había soñado despierto. En su rostro seguía estando esa sonrisa de serenidad que me infundía tanta paz y supe que tenía razón, no se trataba de que mereciera un parto sin dolor, sino que merecía también disfrutar del nacimiento del bebé.

-Sí, sí. Tienes razón. Debes estar despierta, debes estar allí.- asentí con voz conmovida. Bella me sonrió orgullosa por haberme convencido. - Pero si en algún momento, cambias de opinión, o te molesta o no puedes sopórtalo o… lo que sea, dímelo y te dormiremos enseguida.

-Soy capaz de soportar cualquier cosa si tú estás a mi lado.- susurró acariciando mi rostro.- Además solo es una cesárea, Carlisle ha dicho que es sencillo y confío en él. Todo va a ir bien si estamos juntos.

Asentí completamente de acuerdo y la cogí en brazos. Le había puesto ya la bata para la cesárea por lo que hice una parada en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme cogí una bata de Esme para ponérsela a Bella por encima. Mientras bajaba al salón con Bella en brazos noté un olor familiar, seguido de unos murmullos. Conocía esas voces.

-Ya están aquí.- susurré en el oído de Bella quien me miró emocionada, pude notar como su corazón empezaba a latir frenético y lo cierto es que yo también me sentía así de emocionado. Cuando bajamos al salón encontramos a Carlisle que esperaba en la puerta pues él también los había olido y escuchado.

Dejé a Bella sobre el sofá y miré el salón, comprobando que Carlisle lo había limpiando. Los olores de mis hermanos y de mi madre se hicieron más intensos hasta que entraron de golpe en el salón. Y solo entonces, una sensación extraña presionó mi pecho. ¿No se suponía que iban a llamar antes? Me deshice de esa estúpida duda y fui junto a Carlisle para recibirlos pero me quedé estático en mi lugar al ver los rostros consternados de mi familia. Carlisle y yo nos miramos confusos, sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, quise preguntarles qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué tenían esas expresiones en sus rostros pero aquella presión en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte y me impedía hablar. Algo iba mal, sabía que algo iba realmente mal.

-¿Esme, ha ocurrido algo? - le preguntó Carlisle caminando hacia ella. Su esposa se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos con pesar, no parecía capaz de hablar. - ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó de nuevo Carlisle, esta vez su pregunta iba dirigida al resto de la familia.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Alice apoyada en Jasper estaba en el centro y todos estaban pendientes de ella, me fijé un poco más en ella y busqué su mirada. Estaba horrorizada, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y su rostro descompuesto. Entonces lo supe, Alice había visto algo. Había tenido una visión, una visión en la que sucedía algo horrible.

-¿Alice qué has visto?- pregunté acercándome a ella. Sus ojos asustados me miraron y entonces negó, si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando. - Alice muéstrame lo que has visto.- le dije con voz firme. Su mente estaba bloqueada, no quería mostrarme lo que había visto.

-Decidme inmediatamente lo que está ocurriendo.- exigió Carlisle perdiendo los últimos resquicios de calma.

-Esme nos dijo que el niño nacería en cuanto llegáramos por lo que todos emprendimos el viaje de vuelta, estábamos a unos cinco kilómetros cuando Alice empezó a chillar, dijo que le dolía la cabeza, y de pronto se quedó quieta con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de eso empezó a sollozar, dijo que Edward y Bella estaban en peligro, dijo que si se quedaban aquí, ellos los matarían.- explicó Emmett con expresión seria quien mantenía cogida la mano de Rosalie. Aquello fue lo último que necesité, si Bella estaba en peligro debía saberlo.

-Alice muéstrame la visión. – mi voz fue tajante y más ruda de lo que mi familia esperó. Mi paciencia se había acabado ahora.- ¡Muéstramela! –grité y los ojos de mi hermana se alzaron mirándome intensamente. Su menté se desbloqueó y todo desapareció a mi alrededor.

_Había __árboles__ y vegetación por todas partes, reconocí el bosque de Forks cuando la visión me llevó hasta el __río__ cera de la casa. Entonces la visión dejaba ver cuatro capas negras. Todo mi cuerpo se __tensó__ al reconocer aquellas ropas oscuras. La visión __cambió__ de nuevo y esta vez pude ver con claridad los pálidos y fríos rostros de Demetri, Félix, Alec y Jane encaminándose con tediosa lentitud, como si se tratara de una película a cámara lenta, hacía la gran mansión que había frente a __ellos__, nuestra casa. La visión dio otro giro inesperado, ahora ya no había __árboles__ sino muebles y paredes, reconocí el salón en el que yo había estado cinco segundos atrás, en el que seguía estando ahora. Mi familia tensa y en posición de ataque tenía la vista clavada en algo, me vi a mí mismo junto al sofá, mi expresión era de máxima gravedad y concentración. Junto a mí, en el sofá había alguien hecho un ovillo tapado con una manta, hubiera reconocido su bello rostro incluso con los ojos cerrados, mi Bella… De pronto un forcejeo y yo estaba junto al resto de la familia, mirando al sofá y con Felix agarrando mi cuello y mis brazos, sin poder moverme. La visión me mostró lo que la familia y yo estábamos observando con tanto interés y preocupación, Bella había dejado de estar acurrucada en el sofá, ahora su cuerpo tenso y tembloroso estaba en una esquina del sofá, Demetri estaba a su lado. Un nuevo __giro__ y Jane quien había estado escondida tras el cuerpo de su hermano Alec, se pone frente a Bella, dándonos la espalda y tras una sonrisa maliciosa su vista se clava en el abultado vientre de mi esposa, el cual está descubierto. Se escucha un acelerado latido de un corazón que bombea frenético, Bella… y tras otro latido la humana cae al suelo retorciéndose, con las manos en su vientre. __Tardo__ un segundo en darme cuenta de que la vampira rubia no está produciéndole dolor a Bella, su maligno don no funciona con ella, pero sí con su hijo. Los gritos de mi esposa son desgarradores y justo entonces __una__ mancha de un rojo tan intenso como los ojos de aquellos sádicos vampiros __mancha__ sus piernas, creando un charco a su alrededor. Un gruñido resuena en la casa y me veo a __mí__ mismo soltando los brazos de Demetri y corriendo hacia mi esposa que __se__ sigue retorciendo, gritando y llorando, mientras nuestro hijo en su interior da una última __patada__, muriendo. Y yo solo deseo acabar con ellos, despedazarlos a todos por haber matado a mi hijo, por haberle hecho daño a mi esposa. Enrabiado y furioso como nunca antes me __lanzo__ contra la causante de la dolorosa muerte de mi hijo, Alec se lanza contra mí también, defendiendo a su hermana y cuando esta me mira y yo me preparo para el dolor, siento las manos de Félix en mi cuello, mi vista vuela a la de Bella quien horrorizada y rodeada de sangre me observa aterrada justo antes de que con un brusco movimiento mi cabeza es separada de mi cuerpo. Un alarido de dolor __escapa__ del pecho de Bella, desgarrando su garganta y un segundo después Demetri aparece a su lado, sus manos pálidas y frías agarran su cabeza con desprecio y Bella muere también, con su sangre esparciéndose por el suelo, juntándose con la de nuestro hijo, al cual nunca llegaríamos a ver._

La visión me azotó con tanta fuerza que cuando volví a ver los ojos de Alice frente a mí me dejé caer, desvaneciéndome contra el suelo. Sentí los fuertes y robustos brazos de Emmett sujetándome junto a los de Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Qué has visto? – me apremió la voz de Carlisle en cuanto conseguí mantener la vista fija y mi respiración se regularizó un poco.

Yo no podía hablar, la imagen de Bella muerta, rodeada de sangre se había grabado a fuego en mi cabeza y me estaba matando.

-Ellos quieren saber si Bella sigue siendo humana. Pero cuando vengan, descubrirán a Bella embarazada y no lo tolerarán. Matarán al bebé, a Edward y después a Bella. Nos matarán a todos.- la voz de Alice fue como una canción fúnebre, la visión también le había afectado a ella.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Rosalie nerviosamente.

-Los Vulturis.- respondió en un susurro, confirmando lo que ya todos sabían, lo que todos temían. Entonces se oyó un jadeó desesperado que nos hizo a todos girarnos hacia el sofá. Bella temblaba con violencia su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, a ritmo de su acelerada respiración.

Carlisle y yo corrimos hacia ella.

-Bella, debes tranquilizarte. Esto no te hace bien, y al bebé tampoco.- le dijo Carlisle intentado sonar calmado. Pero Bella tenía su mirada centrada en mí y yo tampoco podía apartar la mía de ella. Entonces reparé en algo, su ropa, la ropa de todos nosotros era la misma que la ropa que llevábamos en la visión. Eso significaba que la visión podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, tal vez mañana, o dentro de dos horas, o tal vez dentro de diez segundos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- la voz de Bella me trajo de nuevo hasta ella. Mi menté tomó la decisión por mí.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí. No importa cómo ni donde, pero voy a mantenerte a salvo. Nos esconderemos, no permitiré que ocurra.- le prometí con voz decida. Un nuevo torrente de lágrimas cayó de sus ojos cuando sus manos acariciaron su vientre.

-¿Y el bebé?

-Tendrás que cuidar de él un poco más, hasta que sea seguro que salga.- mi voz se desmoronó y Bella se dejó caer contra mí abrazándome desconsolada. Porque aquel día en el que debería haber comenzado la vida de nuestro hijo se había convertido en el principio de nuestra pesadilla. Pero en ese momento me juré algo a mí mismo: Pasara lo que pasara, los Vulturis no se acercarían a ellos, jamás.

**Hola a todas. No voy a poner escusas ni contar mentiras, solo diré que la razón verdadera por la que no he actualizado en un mes ha sido la misma de siempre, el tiempo. No lo encuentro, no me da tiempo a actualizar una vez a la semana como me gustaría y espero de corazón que podáis entenderme. Respecto al capítulo, lo sé. Ahora mismo todas queréis matarme pero ya os avisé que habría un giro inesperado, una sorpresa nada grata y tachán: Los Vulturis aparecen en escena. No sé qué os habrá parecido la visión, pero me lo he pasado genial escribiéndola, de vez en cuando me apetece escribir algo retorcido. Pobre Bella y pobre Edward, ¿qué harán ahora? Según Edward esconderse… Lo ****descubriréis**** en el próximo ****capítulo****.**

**Respecto a cierta pregunta que todas me hacéis en los reviews: Sí, habrá lemmon. Pero como podéis comprender, estando Bella como está Edward no va ****a**** hacer nada con ella por más que los dos ****lo**** deseen, me temo que habrá que esperar a el nacimiento del bebé para ver un poco de más de pasión. **

**Por cierto tengo un dilema enorme. En principio este fic iba ser un embarazo distinto al de ****Amanecer****, lo que ****habría**** pasado si Edward ****aceptara**** al bebé desde el principio por lo que el bebé iba a ser la pequeña Nessie, pero ahora he recibido muchos reviews donde me piden que sea E.J. en lugar de Renesmee y ya no ****sé**** qué hacer, así que voy a dejar que vosotras decidáis por mí. Al final de vuestro review ponedme: **

**RENESMEE o E.J. o simplemente NIÑA o NIÑO y lo que vosotras ****decidáis****, será.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por esos 488 reviews y por toda vuestra paciencia y compresión, sois maravillosas. Un besazo enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	18. La Huida

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Un millón de gracias a mi querida beta Libezzy. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

_***En el capítulo anterior:**_

_**[**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- la voz de Bella me trajo de nuevo hasta ella. Mi mente tomó la decisión por mí._

_-Voy a sacarte de aquí. No importa cómo ni dónde, pero voy a mantenerte a salvo. Nos esconderemos, no permitiré que ocurra.- le prometí con voz decidida. Un nuevo torrente de lágrimas cayó de sus ojos cuando sus manos acariciaron su vientre._

_-¿Y el bebé?_

_-Tendrás que cuidar de él un poco más, hasta que sea seguro que salga.- mi voz se desmoronó y Bella se dejó caer contra mí abrazándome desconsolada. Porque aquel día en el que debería haber comenzado la vida de nuestro hijo se había convertido en el principio de nuestra pesadilla. Pero en ese momento me juré algo a mí mismo: Pasara lo que pasara, los Vulturis no se acercarían a ellos, jamás. **]**_

La Huida 

_Edward POV_

La habitación se quedó en un silencio espectral tan solo interrumpido por el amargo llanto de Bella amortiguado contra mi camisa.

-Tranquila, voy a mantenerte a salvo. Voy a sacarte de aquí ahora mismo.- le dije intentando calmarla, hacerla sentir segura. Aunque más allá del miedo sabía que la razón del llanto era por saber que nuestro pequeño no nacería hoy. Cogí a Bella en brazos quien seguía llorando y la levanté del sofá con premura.

-Esme prepara una maleta con ropa. Carlisle, prepara un botiquín con medicamentos para Bella. Y necesito sangre… Emmett, ve al garaje y mete varias bolsas de sangre en una nevera portátil y metedlo todo en el coche. Debemos salir cuanto antes….- dije apresuradamente. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, era como si mi subconsciente hubiera trabado un plan de emergencia. Sacaría a Bella de la casa en menos de cinco minutos.

Pero nadie se movió, parecían paralizados.

-¡Ayudadme!- les grité desesperado. ¿Es que no pensaban hacer nada? Alice acababa de decirles que íbamos a morir, que iban a matarnos. ¿Por qué demonios no se movían?

-Edward.- la voz de Carlisle fue la primera en hablar. - No podéis iros sin más. Debemos hacerle la cesárea a Bella primero, no podemos alargar el embarazo mucho más. Sería peligroso.

-Lo peligroso es quedarse a aquí. ¡No hay tiempo! Tengo que ponerla a salvo ahora.- espeté. ¿Es que no me entendían?

-Podemos hacerle la cesárea primero y después…

-¡No! En la visión todos llevábamos la misma ropa, podrían llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Si nos quedamos aquí, si los Vulturis ven a Bella la matarán y al bebé también.- expliqué. Me ahorré la parte en la que yo moría también, eso no era lo más importante ahora.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Jasper fue un susurro ahogado. Ellos habían creído que teníamos tiempo…

-Es cierto. No podemos saber cuándo llegarán exactamente, podrían aparecer ahora mismo.- contestó Alice en un murmuro nervioso.

-Dios mío.- exclamó Esme horrorizada llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Hablaremos con ellos.- dijo de pronto Carlisle. - Les explicaremos que esto es algo extraordinario, que debe nacer. Les convenceremos.

-¿Qué? Es una locura.- repliqué escéptico.

- Edward tiene razón, sería un suicidio. No nos escucharán. Ellos han venido con la única orden de matarnos si Bella sigue siendo humana y es lo que harán, no habrá modo de convencerlos.- musitó Alice quien seguía conmocionada por la horripilante visión.

-Entonces tenéis que iros. Tenéis que marcharos y esconderos, proteger al bebe.- dijo Rosalie dando un paso al frente. Ella sentía la misma necesidad de proteger a nuestro hijo que Bella y yo.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Nos marcharemos todos?- preguntó Emmett.

-No, si nos fuéramos todos sabrían que estamos huyendo de ellos, que estamos ocultando algo.- explicó inteligentemente Carlisle.- Edward y Bella se marcharán fuera de la ciudad, fuera del país si es necesario. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, esperándolos.

-No quiero sonar egoísta, pero entonces nos matarán a nosotros.- replicó Emmett cogiendo a Rosalie fuertemente de la cintura.

-Es cierto, no podéis quedaros aquí. No es justo que arriesguéis vuestra vida por la de mi familia.- dije. Salvaría a Bella, la mantendría a salvo pero si mis hermanos y mis padres morían por protegernos no me lo perdonaría; jamás.

-También es nuestra familia y nos protegemos unos a otros ¿recuerdas?- la voz de Alice sonó más tranquila ahora. Las olas de calma de Jasper parecían empezar a hacer efecto en nosotros por fin y en Bella también quien seguía acurrucada en mi pecho.

-Exacto. La prioridad ahora es que ese niño venga al mundo.- dijo Esme con una pequeña sonrisa en mi dirección. No pude evitar devolvérsela a pesar de estar en aquel momento tan crítico.

-¿Aro vendrá?- preguntó Carlisle con expresión seria.

-No.- negamos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Bien, entonces mentiremos. Diremos que seguís de Luna de Miel, en Brasil. - dijo Carlisle.

-Es una buena idea, funcionará.- corroboró Rosalie decidida.

-Se os escapa algo. Ellos podrán seguir vuestro olor, os encontrarán antes de que podamos a hablar con ellos siquiera.- la reflexión de Emmett nos desanimó a todos, tenía razón.

-No si lo ocultamos tras otro olor mucho más fuerte… y repugnante.- Jasper sonrió satisfecho por su idea.- ¿Crees que el chucho nos ayudará otra vez?

-Sí, lo hará por Bella.- aseguré. Mi esposa se removió entre mi pecho y negó con la cabeza débilmente.

-No quiero meter a Jacob en esto. Él no tiene nada de qué ver con los Vulturis.- dijo seria, aún entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pero podría salvar la vida del bebé. Es la única forma de huir sin dejar rastro. Los Vulturis no se acercarán y por supuesto ni siquiera podrán imaginar que nosotros hayamos creado ese hedor. - susurré. Bella bajó su mirada a su vientre y asintió con pesar.

-De acuerdo.- asintió apenada. Me incliné para besar su cabeza fugazmente y justo entonces Alice dio un alarido de dolor llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejándose caer contra el suelo.

-¡Alice!- gritó Jasper al ver a su esposa gritando de ese modo. Tanto Esme como Rose y Emmett le ayudaron a incorporarla un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Esme preocupada a su hija.

-Me duele- se quejó retorciéndose. -Me duele mucho. – su voz sonaba rasgada por el dolor, rota.

-Es culpa mía. Yo le hago daño.- susurró Bella llorando hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que su respiración había vuelto a acelerarse y se había vuelto irregular de nuevo. Jasper había dejado de emanar tranquilidad pues en ese momento él estaba más nervioso que cualquiera de nosotros.

-No, no lo es. No es culpa tuya.- le dije intentando tranquilizarla. Otro desgarrador grito de Alice la hizo llorar más fuerte.

- Alice quiero que dejes de mirar el futuro tanto de Bella como de todos. Eso es lo que te causa dolor. Aléjate de las visiones.- le dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en su rostro en un gesto preocupado.

-Pero los Vulturis pueden llegar en cualquier momento y…

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso.- la interrumpió Carlisle con voz firme. -Jasper, lleva a Alice a vuestra habitación y túmbala en la cama, se sentirá mejor si cierra los ojos. – ordenó con voz clara. Jasper asintió con rapidez y tomó a su esposa en brazos llevándola al piso de arriba.

- Emmett coge las bolsas de sangre del congelador y mételas en la nevera portátil. Esme prepara una maleta con un par de mudas para los dos, Rosalie ayuda a Bella a cambiarse de ropa y Edward llama a Jacob para pedirle que nos ayude. Yo voy a preparar un botiquín con medicamentos para Bella.- las órdenes de Carlisle fueron claras y precisas y a pesar de que yo había dicho prácticamente lo mismo casi cinco minutos antes ahora todos acatamos sus órdenes. La imperativa voz de Carlisle era como el interruptor que nos hacía a todos funcionar.

Rosalie se puso frente a mí y extendió sus brazos hacia Bella.

-Rose te ayudará a cambiarte de ropa mientras yo hablo con Jacob, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije a mi esposa besando su cabeza. Bella asintió sin cambiar aquella expresión de profunda tristeza y desilusión de su rostro.

Suspiré y la dejé sobre los brazos de mi hermana. Observé como la subía hasta la habitación e intenté concentrarme. Debía llamar a Jacob y pedirle, suplicarle incluso si era necesario para que nos ayudara, aunque sabía que si era para ayudar a Bella, no tendría que suplicarle demasiado. Me dirigí a la cocina a velocidad vampírica y un segundo después estaba marcando el número de teléfono de los Black. Solo había tenido que llamar a ese lugar una vez cuando estaba preocupado por Bella, pero mi memoria lo había almacenado en mi cabeza. Tras tres pitidos alguien descolgó el teléfono.

_-¿Diga?-_ contestó una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea.

-Billy soy Edward, Edward Cullen.- sabía que no era necesario decir mi apellido para que supiera de qué Edward se trataba pero dado la situación en la que me encontraba pretendía ser todo lo amable y educado posible.- Desearía poder hablar con Jacob.

_-Jacob no está en casa. No sé qué quieres tú o __tu__ familia pero ya habéis hecho suficiente. Dejadnos en paz._ - la voz de Billy Black fue ruda y cortante, pero en cierto modo no me había esperado nada mejor.

_-¿Quién es, papá?- _escuché la voz del muchacho al otro lado de la línea. No me sorprendió en absoluto escuchar su voz, de hecho estaba seguro de que me había mentido.

-Billy, estoy seguro de que Jacob le ha informado sobre el embarazo de Bella y los riesgos que este está conllevando para ella. Necesitamos la ayuda de su hijo para protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Por favor, déjeme hablar con él.- pedí mi voz fue una súplica al final. No deseaba alargar esa conversación mucho más, cada segundo en la casa era un segundo de peligro.

-_Por supuesto que me ha contando la aberración que has cometido, lo que le has hecho a la pobre Bella no tiene nombre. Pero mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con esto. Casi lo matan por defenderos durante la lucha, Bella tomó su decisión, ahora dejadlo en paz._ – escupió Billy con voz amarga. En cierto modo podía entenderlo, él solo pretendía proteger a su hijo.

-Billy, por favor…- supliqué.

_-¿Estás hablando con Edward? ¿Le pasa algo a Bella?-_ preguntó nervioso Jacob. - _Papá, dame el teléfono. Dámelo._

Escuché un forcejeó y después una respiración acelerada.

-_¿Bella está bien?- _preguntó Jacob. La preocupación era notable en su voz.

-Lo está, pero necesito tu ayuda o… morirá.- sentí un nudo en la boca de mi estómago al decir aquello pero debía saber la situación en la que se encontraba. La respiración del chico se cortó durante un instante y después se aceleró.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?__!__-_ su voz fue fiera, casi puede escuchar el chasquido del teléfono al ser apretado con demasiada fuerza.

-No sé si Bella te ha hablado de los Vulturis pero…

-_Sí, esos italianos raritos de los cuales Bella tiene tanto miedo_.- me interrumpió con voz ansiosa. En cualquier otra situación me habría reído por la descripción.

-Exacto, pero no es solo Bella quien les tiene miedo.- confesé.- Mi hermana Alice ha tenido una visión, los Vulturis vendrán a visitarnos, a comprobar que se ha transformado y cuando vean que sigue siendo humana la… la matarán. Jacob, necesito que me ayudes a protegerla.

-_¿Qué tengo que hacer?- _su respuesta no se hizo esperar y yo cerré los ojos y suspiré aliviado.

-Voy a llevarme a Bella fuera de la ciudad, nos esconderemos. Pero los Vulturis podrían seguir nuestro rastro. Necesito que nos sigas, que cubras nuestro olor con tu… _aroma.- _la última palabra sonó casi cómica. Pestilencia hubiera sido mucho más realista.

-_Hecho. Dime __dónde__ y __cuándo__ y ahí estaré_. – la eficiencia del que era mi enemigo mortal era verdaderamente admirable.

-En mi casa. Saldremos dentro de un cuarto de hora aproximadamente.- informé.

-_Estaré allí en cinco minutos_.- respondió.

-Gracias, de verdad.- agradecí con franqueza.

-_Ya, la única razón por la que hago todo esto es por Bella, que no se te olvide_.- advirtió, su usual tono borde se filtró en sus palabras por primera vez en la conversación.

-Lo sé, pero aun así. Te lo agradezco. – dije antes de escuchar el intermitente pitido que indicaba que había colgado.

Colgué el teléfono y sintiéndome un poco más aliviado al saber que tendríamos la ayuda de Jacob subí la escalera en dirección a mi habitación. Abrí a la puerta sin molestarme en llamar primero para encontrar a Bella acurrucada en la cama. Observé a Rosalie con expresión de arrepentimiento recogiendo con rapidez varias prendas de ropa. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que aquellas prendas de ropa eran diminutas, comprendí con amargura que era ropita de bebé.

-Lo lamento, creía que Alice había metido en esta bolsa la ropa premamá y no la del bebé.- se disculpó cabizbaja metiendo todos aquellos diminutos trajecitos en una bolsa.

Busqué a Bella con la mirada sabiendo que ella también habría podido sentir el mismo dolor en el pecho que yo mismo había sentido al ver aquellas ropitas; y efectivamente Bella tenía en sus manos un pequeño pijamita azul cielo, lo apretó contra su pecho y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Me senté a su lado y la abracé contra mi pecho, sintiendo su dolor. Hoy deberíamos haberle puesto aquel trajecito a nuestro pequeño, hoy debería haber nacido pero en un su lugar hoy debíamos huir de la casa, escondernos a saber dónde y rezar porque los Vulturis no nos encontraran jamás.

-Lo siento Bella, no pretendía entristecerte.- le dijo Rosalie agachándose para quitarle aquella diminuta prenda.

-¡No!- gritó Bella, estirando de ella.- ¿Puedo quedármelo? Quiero tenerlo conmigo.- susurró apretándolo contra su pecho de nuevo.

-Claro, es tuyo.- sonrió Rosalie. Besé su cabeza y la abracé contra mi pecho de nuevo.

-Te quiero.- musité entre su cabello. Bella cerró los ojos con tristeza y bajó la mirada hasta su vientre. - Cuando se hayan ido, cuando tú y el bebé estéis a salvo, volveremos y Carlisle te hará la cesárea. Estará con nosotros muy pronto. – le dije intentando animarla.

-No dejes que le hagan daño al bebé, no dejes que me lo quiten.- pidió. Su voz sonó tan conmocionada que me hizo darme cuenta del miedo que tenía.

-No se acercarán a ti. Nadie le hará daño a nuestro hijo, Bella.- le aseguré con voz decidida llevando una mano a su muy abultado vientre. Mis palabras parecieron tranquilizarla un poco, afortunadamente.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño Rose y yo ayudamos a Bella a vestirse. Alice, Esme y la propia Rosalie habían ido de compras unas horas antes y sin duda había sido una buena idea. Hoy no tendría que luchar con la ropa para que cubriera su vientre. Rosalie escogió para Bella una bonita blusa azul marino adornada con una fina tira beige bajo sus pechos lo que hacía que el suéter se frunciera bajo ellos. Después le pusimos unos cómodos leggings también de color beige. Si Bella no hubiera estado tan extremadamente delgada, hubiera estado preciosa, aunque a mis ojos ella nunca había dejado de ser la más hermosa del todas.

-Estás preciosa.- le dije poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, intentado decir o hacer algo para alegrarla un poco. Bella me sonrió tímidamente, o más bien lo intentó porque aquella alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

-Prepararé un neceser con algunas cosas de higiene personal para Bella.- murmuró Rosalie yendo hacia el baño.

-Gracias, por todo.- le dije con sinceridad. Mi hermana me sonrió y entró en el servicio.

Miré el reloj, habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que empezamos a preparar la huida. Debíamos darnos prisa. Sentía un enorme peso en el pecho, presionado con fuerza. No estaría tranquilo hasta que nos hubiéramos alejado lo suficiente de la casa. Tras un fugaz beso en su frente, cogí a mi querida humana entre mis brazos y bajé hasta el salón. Comprobé con gratitud que Emmett ya había sacado mi coche del garaje y estaba metiendo un par de bolsos de viaje en el maletero. Abrí la puerta del coche y senté a Bella en el asiento del copiloto, procurando que estuviera cómoda.

-Estarías más cómoda en el asiento de atrás. - le dije con voz suave. Bella negó con la cabeza sin desviar su mirada del frente.

Esme apareció a mi lado con un par de cojines y una manta y los puso en el asiento trasero. Bella parecía ajena a todo, su mirada triste, sin vida, solo estaba concentrada en su vientre al cual acariciaba con cariño. Esme contempló a su nuera y su rostro se entristeció. Cerré la puerta del coche con un suspiro y cerré los ojos, dándole la espalda a Bella, no quería que me viera así. Yo debía ser fuerte por ella.

-¿Cómo está?- me preguntó con voz apenada mi madre.

-Destrozada.- susurré. - Me he pasado toda la mañana diciéndole que esta misma tarde nacería y ahora… nada.

-¿Y cómo estás tú, cariño?- preguntó apretando mi hombro.

-Ya casi podía sentir su cuerpecito entre mis brazos, ya casi podía ver su pequeño rostro…- musité con voz rota.

-Debes ser fuerte, hijo. Por Bella, ella te necesita. Llegarán enseguida, les mentiremos y tan pronto como se hayan ido volveréis a casa, tu padre hará que ese pequeñín venga al mundo y todo habrá terminado.- la voz de Esme me arropó y yo me sentí reconfortado por sus palabras. Tenía razón, el hecho de que hubiera que retrasar el nacimiento del bebé era algo horrible para todos, en especial para Bella y para mí pero solo debíamos esperar un par de días más. Solo unos días más…

Tras un abrazo con mi madre, Esme entró a la casa a ver si todo estaba ya listo, Emmett cerró el maletero tras meter todas las cosas y se acercó a mí.

-¿Edward, dónde vais a ir?- me preguntó serio.

-No lo sé, lo único que me importa es mantenerla a salvo. Había pensado parar en un hotel cuando nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente pero Bella podría llamar la atención de la gente, no es normal ver a alguien llevando en brazos a una chica joven embarazada de nueves meses y con aspecto enfermizo, así que supongo que no bajaremos del coche, claro que Bella necesitara ir al servicio y asearse y….- me di cuenta de que no había pensado en nada de eso. Me había concentrado en sacar a Bella de la casa y alejarla de allí pero y después ¿qué? Seguramente los Vulturis llegarían pronto pero aun así no sería seguro volver hasta pasadas veinticuatro horas, para asegurarnos de que han abandonado el continente, ¿pero dónde íbamos a ir? Por mí no había problema, pero Bella necesitaba reposo, descansar y estar cómoda y en el coche no podría estarlo, por no hablar de que necesitaba ir al servicio cada quince minutos.

-Escucha, Rose y yo compramos una cabaña hace unos años. Está escondida en el bosque, hacia el norte, cerca de un pueblo pequeño pero más adentrada en la maleza. Es pequeña, nada de lujos. Solo una cama, un baño y una pequeña cocina, pero he pensado que es un buen lugar para esconderos. - sugirió Emmett. Lo pensé durante un momento. Era una idea magnífica.

-Es perfecto Emm. ¿Tienes aquí las llaves?- pregunté.

-No, rompe la puerta.- dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, gracias Emmett.- le agradecí francamente.

-De nada, hermano. Tú solo cuida de mi sobrino, ¿vale?

-Lo haré.- prometí.

Miré mi reloj, Jacob debería estar a punto de llegar. Me di la vuelta mirando a Bella, su expresión no había cambiado, seguía ausente acariciando su vientre. No debería haberle hecho tantas ilusiones de ese modo ahora no estaría sufriendo tanto. Suspiré de nuevo y estiré de mis cabellos con nerviosismo. _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando todo iba tan bien, tenían que aparecer los Vulturis? ¿Es que nunca podríamos ser felices?_

-Edward.- me llamó la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta para encararle e intenté dejar todas las melancolías y pensamientos negativos guardados en una parte de mi mente, ahora debía proteger a mi esposa y a mi hijo, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarme después. - ¿Hijo, estás bien?- me preguntó preocupado, examinándome con la mirada. Suspiré y froté mi rostro con mis manos.

-Estoy preocupado por Bella, está mal, muy mal. Después de la llamada de Charlie, la caída, y todo, esto la ha desilusionado totalmente y yo no puedo parar de darle vueltas. Solo necesito alejarla de aquí y que todo termine de una vez por todas.- expliqué con pesadez. Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió tristemente.

-Esto ha sido un golpe duro para todos, en especial para Bella y para ti pero necesito que te concentres, debes cuidar de Bella.- me dijo y yo solo pude asentir con decisión. Cuidaría de ella y de mi hijo, me había prometido a mí mismo que nada les pasaría, y cumpliría mi promesa. - Edward, dadas las circunstancias debéis iros inmediatamente pero a pesar de que Bella ha mejorado desde que ha bebido sangre sigue estando débil y necesita mucho reposo. Si ayer hicimos bien los cálculos, Bella saldrá de cuentas en tres días, el embarazo está muy avanzado y cada hora que pasa aumentan las posibilidades de que ocurran imprevistos. – dijo en tono serio. ¿Imprevisto? ¿Qué clase de imprevistos?

-Carlisle si te refieres a esas leyendas yo no creo que…

-No me refiero a las leyendas, no creo que sean ciertas. Había muchas incoherencias en esos supuestos relatos.- me interrumpió. ¿Entonces de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Aún tiene riesgo de aborto? ¿Aún hay posibilidades de que pueda perderlo si se pone nerviosa, si se altera?- pregunté. Mis manos temblaron al pensar en aquello, no soportaría ver pasar a Bella por otra hemorragia.

-Edward, si Bella se altera, si se pone nerviosa no sufrirá un aborto, se pondrá de parto. Es eso lo que me preocupa.- respondió mirándome directamente.

-¿Qué?- mi voz fue dos octavas más aguda de lo normal. –Yo creía que… que Bella no podría ponerse de parto sin más. Se suponía que no iba a romper aguas y ponerse de parto como cualquier otra embarazada, se suponía que este embarazo era diferente. ¡Demonios, lo es! – exclamé. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba, saber que Bella podría ponerse de parto de un momento a otro.

-Eso era lo que yo creía. Y de hecho no creo que Bella vaya a romper aguas sin más y dar a luz, principalmente por la membrana de piel vampírica que rodea al niño. Pero lo peligroso, lo que temo, es que tenga contracciones y dilate lo cual no podríamos detener y acabaría en un parto _muy _complicado.- explicó enfatizando la palabra _'muy'. _Me sentía a punto de gritar. Maldita sea, una cesárea, yo solo quería que le hiciera una cesárea, sencilla y sin peligro. No un parto complicado, donde Bella sufriera y el bebé estuviera en peligro.

-Yo no sabía nada de esto, no creí que Bella pudiera dilatar y tener contracciones. Creí que este embarazo era diferente en ese aspecto, que la única manera de que tuviera un parto natural era provocándolo.- confesé sintiendo totalmente perdido en todo esto.

-En realidad sí lo sabías, hijo. En las dos ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de sufrir un aborto, o al menos en el que yo me encargué de detener fue exactamente eso. Bella sufrió un ataque de ansiedad lo que provocó que tuviera contracciones y su cérvix empezó a dilatarse, por lo que el bebé podría salir y como aún no estaba desarrollado habría muerto, por lo que habría sufrido un aborto. Pero si ahora tiene contracciones y empieza a dilatar como el embarazo ya ha llegado prácticamente a término, sería un parto. Por eso estoy preocupado, porque temo que con todo esto Bella pueda alterarse, tener contracciones y ponerse de parto. No sé si realmente Bella tiene la suficiente fuerza para soportar un parto en su estado y tampoco sé qué clase de parto sería este.- dijo con voz clara y serena. Yo lo entendí todo, de hecho mi padre tenía razón de algún modo yo debería de haber supuesto que Bella podría ponerse de parto teniendo en cuenta las dos hemorragias que había sufrido antes. Aquello no nos había preocupado hasta ahora porque si Bella hubiera empezado a tener contracciones o a dilatar podríamos haberle hecho una cesárea sin más, pero si se ponía de parto en el coche mientras huíamos, entonces, tendríamos un grave problema.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Y si se pone de parto? Tú no vas a estar con nosotros, ¿qué voy a hacer?- pregunté de forma atropellada. Ahora que había entendido todo me sentía aterrado ante la idea de que Bella empezara a tener contracciones sin Carlisle cerca, ni siquiera sabíamos cómo sería.

-Edward, tranquilo. Escúchame, te digo todo esto para que controles mucho más a Bella, bajo ningún concepto debe alterarse pero recuerda que suturé su cérvix. Los puntos son precisamente para evitar partos prematuros, es decir, evitan que el cuello uterino pueda dilatarse, el único problema surgiría si alguno de esos puntos se suelta pero no es algo común. No tiene por qué suceder, ¿de acuerdo? Así que tranquilo, solo vais a estar fuera durante un día como máximo, en cuanto te llame diciéndote que los Vulturis se han ido y es seguro que regreséis, volveréis, le haremos una cesárea y todo habrá terminado. Solo tienes que mantener a Bella tranquila hasta entonces. Yo no voy a separarme del teléfono móvil ni tampoco voy a tocar nada del despacho, todo seguirá preparado para cuando regreséis. Todo va ir bien, ten fe.- terminó con una sincera y amable sonrisa y yo me sentí más relajado y tranquilo. Solo serían un par de horas y Bella seguía suturada. La mantendría relajada y tranquila y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estaríamos de vuelta en casa, con nuestro pequeño en brazos.

-De acuerdo.- asentí con la cabeza convenciéndome a mí mismo.

-Aquí he metido un par de tranquilizantes y sedantes por si sufre otro ataque de ansiedad.- dijo mostrándome un bolso negro. Yo puse mala cara, odiaba darle a Bella ese tipo de medicamentos, era como drogarla.- Sé que no te gustan y sabes que a mí tampoco pero pueden resultar necesarios. De todos modos son sedantes muy suaves; no le harán daño ni a Bella ni al bebé.

-Está bien, pero solo los utilizaré si no me queda otra opción. –musité entre dientes. Carlisle asintió.

-También he metido algunos medicamentos y un par de cosas más; un pequeño botiquín por si ocurre alguna emergencia. – sugirió entregándome el bolso.

-Esperemos que no tenga que utilizarlo.- repuse y mi voz fue más como una súplica.

-Yo también lo espero, hijo.- concordó con voz amable.- ¿Cuándo, saldréis? Alice no está pendiente de las visiones, podrían llegar inmediatamente sin previo aviso.

-En cuanto venga Jacob. Dijo que estaría aquí en cinco minutos.- contesté comprobando mi reloj.

-Y aquí está.- murmuró Emmett con la vista fija en los arboles. En efecto, allí estaba. El c_aracterístico _olor del muchacho Black llegó hasta nosotros junto al ruido que producían unas patas pesadas que corrían a través del bosque. Un segundo más tarde la figura de un gran lobo color marrón se dibujó entre los árboles.

-Te doy las gracias por ayudarnos a proteger a mi familia de nuevo, Jacob.- habló la contundente voz de Carlisle a modo de saludo. El lobo aulló.

-Él solo desea que Bella esté bien.- traduje. Aquello era lo más parecido a un _'De nada' _que se podía esperar de él, y Carlisle lo sabía pues le sonrió con amabilidad.

Toda mi familia salió de la casa y se acercó al coche para despedirnos, a excepción de Alice quien seguía encerrada en su habitación intentado deshacerse de las dolorosas migrañas. Por el rabillo del ojo observé a Bella en el coche, su vista seguía clavada en su vientre, ni siquiera se inmutó ante la llegada de su mejor amigo y aquello me hizo preocuparme todavía más.

Otro aullido me sacó de mis pensamientos y me concentré en atender la mente de Jacob quien me preguntaba dónde iríamos y cómo haríamos para que ningún humano pudiera verlo.

-Iremos hacia el norte, justo por el lado opuesto por el que vienen los Vulturis. El plan es llegar a una cabaña escondida en el bosque, allí será donde pasaremos la noche, donde nos esconderemos hasta que sea seguro volver.- expliqué con voz neutra.- Conduciré por carreteras secundarias pegadas a los árboles, sin alejarme del bosque. Tu olor será lo suficientemente fuerte como para cubrir el nuestro aunque tú corras por el bosque a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, a ras de la carretera sin ser visto por los coches.

Recibí otro aullido por respuesta. Sus pasamientos me decían que estaba de acuerdo con el plan y que así lo haría.

-Bien, si necesitas parar o… algo solo piensa en ello. No saldré de tu cabeza durante todo el trayecto, de ese modo estaremos en contacto.- dije, aquello no le hizo demasiada gracia, aunque a estas alturas ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a no tener intimidad ni en su propia mente al fin y al cabo la manada también podía leer sus pensamientos. -Pararemos en casi todas las gasolineras y estaciones de servicio con las que nos crucemos. Bella necesita ir al servicio a menudo. – le avisé, recibiendo otro aullido como asentimiento.

Dicho todo aquello suspiré y cerré los ojos. Era hora de irse, los Vulturis podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Todo aclarado?- preguntó mi padre. Asentí y el gran lobo movió su cabeza en asentimiento. - Bien, entonces solo me queda desearos un buen viaje.- dijo sonriéndome de forma amable, aunque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa era un intento de tranquilizarme y darme valor.

Me despedí rápidamente de mis hermanos y mis padres. Esme me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi mejillas antes de susurras un '_'Todo irá bien'' _en mi oído. Carlisle palmeó mi espalda y me recordó que debía mantener a Bella tranquila y que recurriera a los sedantes si era necesario, antes de señalar su teléfono móvil y prometerme que no se separaría de él. Cuando abrí la puerta del conductor para entrar en el coche pude leer los pensamientos de mi familia, ellos estaban preocupados por Bella y por mí, en especial por mi esposa embarazada y mi hijo pero ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado por ellos mismo. Yo en cambio, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que estaba a punto de huir y abandonar a mis padres y hermanos dispuestos a enfrentarse a los Vulturis por protegerme a mí y mi familia. Aquello era en muchos aspectos el gesto más egoísta del mundo, y lo único que me seguía empujando a hacerlo era el hecho de saber que era la única manera de salvar a Bella y al bebé.

-Tened mucho cuidado, sobre todo con Jane. No se os ocurra subestimarla, no podrías ni imaginar cuanta malicia hay en su interior. - les previne, sintiendo la necesidad de alertarles, de hacer algo aunque fuera algo inútil y sin sentido por ayudarles a salir ilesos del enfrentamiento con aquellos malvados vampiros.

-Edward, viví con ellos durante muchos años, los conozco. Seremos cuidadosos, estaremos bien.- me aseguró Carlisle con voz tranquilizante.

-Y Emmett, no se te ocurra desafiarlos, lo creas o no podrían matarte antes de que te dieras cuenta. No se te ocurra hacerles enfadar o…

-Tranquilo, hermanito. Tendré cuidado.- prometió Emmett con una sonrisa. Parecía que no ser consciente de que iba a enfrentarse con los Vulturis, él no sabía cómo eran ellos.

-Tened cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Tened muchísimo cuidado.- pedí. Si algo les pasaba, si los Vulturis les hacían daño, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Lo tendremos, no te preocupes por nosotros.- susurró mi madre sonriéndome dulcemente. Asentí y cuando fui a meterme en el coche puede ver la figura de Alice en la ventana del piso de arriba. Sus labios me sonrieron ligeramente, en una sonrisa afectuosa mientras colocaba su mano en el cristal. Le sonreí tristemente y miré a Jasper.

-Cuídala.- le dije. Mi hermano sonrió.

-No dejaré de hacerlo.- prometió.

-Y tú cuida de Bella y del bebé. – dijo Rosalie. Sus pensamientos se basaban exclusivamente en el deseo de que mi hijo estuviera bien.

-Lo haré.- respondí a modo de despedida antes de suspirar y meterme en el coche de una vez por todas.

Metí la llave en el contacto y miré a Jacob quien estaba concentrado en Bella, la cual seguía con la vista clavada en su vientre sin decir nada. Giré la llave y el motor rugió, desconcentrando a Jacob quien se preparó para correr. Y así, nos alejamos de la casa, abandonando a mi familia para proteger a mi esposa y a mi hijo. Yo solo podía rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Dos horas de viaje después empecé a preocuparme de veras por Bella. No había dicho nada en todo el viaje y yo tampoco, pensando que tal vez necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que retrasaríamos el nacimiento del bebé o tal vez simplemente necesitaba un momento en silencio pero su comportamiento era de todo menos normal. Su vista se había enfocado ahora en el frente, y solo movía sus ojos para parpadear cada pocos segundos. Su mano derecha estaba fija en su abultado vientre y su otra mano apretaba aquel diminuto pijamita azul como si de eso dependiera su vida. Tras observarla durante un par de minutos suspiré y me decidí a hablar.

-¿Bella, estás bien?- pregunté y supe al instante que esa no era la pregunta más inteligente que podía haberle hecho. Obviamente no lo estaba.

Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta. Su vista siguió perdida en el frente, y yo me sentí más frustrado y preocupado que antes si cabe.

-Cariño, sé cómo te sientes, sé cuánto deseabas que naciera hoy, cuántas ilusiones nos habíamos hecho pero no es el final. El bebé sigue vivo y eso es lo único importante. - le dije con voz suave, conciliadora. Solté una mano del volante y la llevé hasta la suya que sujetaba aquella diminuta prenda de ropa y la apreté con cuidado.

Bella cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, mirándome por primera vez desde que la había metido en el coche. Al hacerlo, pude ver sus bellos ojos chocolate mirarme anegados en lágrimas.

-Oh, mi amor… - la llamé cuando su mentón tembló y las lágrimas se desbordaron. Bella apretó mi mano y se acurrucó en el asiento, pegándose lo máximo posible a mí. Por desgracia en el coche no podía cogerla y sentarla en mi regazo para abrazarla y calmarla y mucho menos estando ya _tan_ embarazada, así que simplemente acaricié el dorso de su mano con mi dedo pulgar y le susurré cosas tranquilizantes, intentando reconfortarla.

-Tenía tangas ganas de que naciera, yo solo quería verlo, y abrazarlo y besarlo, solo quería a mi bebé. - sollozó. -No es justo, esto no es justo.

-Lo sé, cielo. Pero si nos hubiéramos quedado allí, si te hubiéramos hecho la cesárea los Vulturis le habrían hecho daño. Huir es la única manera de protegerlo. Estamos haciendo lo correcto, aunque nos duela.- susurré mirándola con pena. Bella asintió con la cabeza y siguió llorando, esta vez en silencio.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltar el volante y abrazarla la dejé llorar, estando alerta en todo momento de que no se alterara demasiado. Comprendí que a pesar que no había parado de llorar desde que Alice nos dijo lo de la visión, Bella necesitaba desahogarse, llorar y yo no la privaría de ello, aunque oírla y verla llorar era como una tortura.

Jacob nos seguía sin problemas, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en seguir corriendo y en no alejarse demasiado de nosotros pero una parte de su cabeza le daba vueltas al extraño comportamiento de Bella. Le había sorprendido, tanto como a mí, que Bella ni siquiera le hubiera saludado al verlo. Más tarde le diría que Bella solo necesitaba desahogarse, que esto estaba siendo muy duro para ella.

Conforme pasábamos más y más kilómetros Bella dejó de llorar, calmándose poco a poco y cuando volví a mirarla pude ver su rostro completamente apacible, con sus ojos cerrados, durmiendo plácidamente. Sonreí con amor y acaricié su mano de nuevo, sin soltarla.

Tres horas más tarde una señal indicó que había una gasolinera a unos doscientos metros aproximadamente. Paré y reposté, el viaje iba a ser muy largo y quedarme sin gasolina era lo último que deseaba. Emmett me había dado un par de indicaciones sobre la situación de la cabaña y al parecer no llegaríamos hasta bien caída la noche. Casi veinte horas de viaje, dieciocho a la velocidad en la que yo solía conducir. Si todo iba bien, Carlisle me llamaría antes avisándome de que los Vulturis se habían ido y de que era seguro volver antes de que llegáramos a la cabaña por lo que simplemente daríamos media vuelta y volveríamos a casa. La cabaña era solo un escondite de emergencia, pero esperaba que nos llamaran antes de que llegáramos. Tras la charla con Carlisle, seguía aterrado ante el hecho de que Bella pudiera tener contracciones en cualquier momento y ponerse de parto.

Tras ponerle gasolina al coche, fui a la tienda de comestibles para comprarle algo de comida a Jacob, después de todo me parecía lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Volví al coche y comprobé que Bella seguía durmiendo. Estuve tentado de despertarla para que fuera al baño, pero ahora que se había quedado dormidita me dio una pena terrible despertarla, además pasaríamos por más gasolineras o sitios con aseos. De todos modos, aproveché para cogerla en brazos y tumbarla en el asiento de atrás, tapándola con una manta y poniendo un par de cojines tras su cabeza, le dolería el cuello debido a la postura en la que se había quedado dormida en el asiento de delante. Después de besar su frente, su vientre y comprobar que Jacob estaba preparado para seguir corriendo, arranqué mi querido Volvo y continuamos con el viaje.

Cinco horas más tarde Bella seguía dormida, y el teléfono móvil seguía sin sonar. Yo estaba empezando a desesperarme. Ya habían pasado casi ocho horas desde que salimos de la casa. Los Vulturis ya deberían haber llegado pero al parecer no era así. Yo intentaba concentrarme en la carretera y deshacerme de los pensamientos negativos que me torturaban, mostrándome imágenes terribles de mis hermanos y padres torturados por los Vulturis. Si en las próximas dos horas no llamaban, los llamaría yo. No soportaba no saber si estaban bien o no.

Una hora y media y muchos kilómetros después mi teléfono móvil vibró. Antes incluso de que le diera tiempo a sonar y soltando una mano del volante, presioné aquel pequeño y sofisticado aparato contra mi oreja.

-¿Ya se han ido? - pregunté en el mismo instante en que pulsé el botón de contestar. -¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Os han hecho daño?

-_Edward, tranquilo. Los Vulturis no han llegado aún_. – la voz de mi padre fue calmada y serena. - _Te llamo para ver cómo está Bella._

-¿Cómo que aún no han llegado? Hace más de nueve horas que Alice tuvo la visión, se supone que ya deberían haber llegado.- murmuré confuso.

-_Pues no lo han hecho. Estamos todos en el salón intentando distraernos. Pueden llegar en cualquier momento y eso está empezando a inquietarnos. Tu madre y Rosalie no paran de un lado para otro preparándolo todo para el bebé. No puedes ni imaginar la de cosas que han comprado para él. Emmett está viendo el fútbol pero ni los deportes lo distraen y yo estoy aprovechando para seguir investigando, solo por si acaso. He mandado los análisis al laboratorio, los tendremos mañana a primera hora.- _explicó con tono serio. Asentí para mí mismo.

-¿Alice no ha tenido ninguna otra visión? ¿Nada?- pregunté. No podía dejar de darle vueltas, había estado convencido de que llegarían muy pronto. ¿Por qué no había llegado aún?

-_Nada de nada. En cuanto intenta mirar el futuro de alguno de nosotros las migrañas vuelven y de todos modos no consigue ver nada. Jasper está arriba con ella_.- informó y la preocupación cobró fuerza en su voz.

-A nosotros aún nos quedan una cuantas horas de viaje. Esperaba que nos llamaras antes para volver pero parece que nos dará tiempo a llegar.- murmuré con fastidio. Sin duda esto no era una buena señal.

_-Esperemos que lleguen pronto. _-musitó.- _¿Cómo __está__ Bella?_

-Ha estado llorando durante tres horas seguidas y después se ha quedado dormida, estoy empezando a preocuparme lleva muchísimo tiempo durmiendo.- comenté mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. Parecía tan relajada, con sus ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando acompasado con su tranquila respiración.

_-No la despiertes. No ha dormido demasiado en los últimos días. Su cuerpo está exhausto, necesita dormir y descansar_.- dijo Carlisle dejando que su tono profesional se filtrara en sus palabras.

-Sí, necesitaba dormir. De todos modos estoy seguro de que despertara en breve por la sed o porque necesitará ir al servicio.- murmuré.

_-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.-_ concordó Carlisle y pude imaginar la sonrisa amable que estaría esbozando al otro lado del teléfono. -¿Jacob os está siguiendo?

-Sin descanso, ni siquiera parece fatigado a pesar de llevar tantas horas corriendo. No está nada mal para ser medio humano.- confesé con admiración. Estaba seguro que Jacob me había escuchado desde allá fuera.

- Es un buen chico, estamos en deuda con él. - susurró mi padre con voz amable. Asentí de nuevo y justo en ese momento pude ver en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor que Bella movía una de sus piernas.

-Bella se está despertando.- le informé. - Te llamaré más tarde.

-Bien, ojalá que la próxima vez que hablemos sea para decirte que es seguro que volváis a casa.- se despidió mi padre.

Pulsé el botón de colgar y dejé el teléfono móvil sobre el salpicadero antes de volver a fijar mi vista en el espejo retrovisor. Bella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados aunque saltaba a la vista que ya no estaba tan dormida como antes. Su cuerpo se encogió de nuevo y agitó sus brazos antes de proferir un leve quejido.

-Cielo, despierta.- susurré con voz amorosa. Alternando mi mirada en la carretera y en el espejo. Mi esposa volvió a agitarse esta vez de forma más violenta y susurró mi nombre. -Bella, estoy aquí.- le dije, creyendo que aún intentaba despertarse. Entonces movió su cabeza y lloriqueó algo que no alcancé a entender.

-No, no, no, mi bebé. Edward, no. No, no dejes que le hagan daño a mi bebé. No, por favor. Edward, Edward… ¡Edward!- gritó de forma desgarradora agitándose con violencia contra el asiento. Me di cuenta al instante de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Apenas lo pensé cuando di un volantazo y paré el coche en el arcén. Un segundo después estaba en el asiento de atrás con Bella aún con los ojos cerrados, sollozando y agitándose entre mis brazos.

-Es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla. Despierta, despierta cariño, despierta.- susurré contra su cabello mientras agitaba sus hombros con delicadeza queriendo despertarla y así librarla de aquel sueño que parecía terrorífico.

Bella abrió sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, parecía desorientada. Acaricié su rostro, apartando los mechones de su cabello que se habían adherido a su rostro por las lágrimas y enfoqué su mirada en la mía.

-Tranquila, mi amor. Todo va bien, todo está bien, tranquila, tranquila.- susurré dejando suaves besos en su frente y cabeza.

-Edward, oh Edward. Te habían matado, estabas muerto, estabas muerto.- repitió entre sollozos aferrándose a mi camisa, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de su lado.

-Estoy bien, estoy aquí. Todo está bien.- le dije acunando su rostro en mis manos para que pudiera verme. – Estoy perfectamente, amor. Solo ha sido un sueño. – Bella se tranquilizó un poco aunque sus manos temblorosas aún seguían aferradas a mí con fuerza.

-Mi… mi bebé. - susurró de pronto agitándose de nuevo, como si buscara algo. -Edward, el bebé, mi bebé.

Cogí su mano y la llevé hasta su vientre. Bella que había empezado a hiperventilar de nuevo se calmó al sentir a nuestro pequeño moviéndose en su interior.

-Está bien, sano y salvo. Solo está un poco nervioso, lo has asustado.- la tranquilicé acariciando su vientre con mimo. Podía notar al bebé moverse en su interior, dando patadas asustado.

-Querían hacerle daño, querían matar a mi bebé.- susurró con voz angustiada hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

-No permitiré que nadie le haga daño a nuestro hijo, Bella. Ni siquiera los Vulturis.- prometí con voz decidida. Bella se estremeció ante la mención de ese nombre y supe que ellos habían sido los protagonistas de su pesadilla, como de tantas otras. -¿Eran ellos verdad?

Bella asintió en silencio y cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si quisiera librarse de aquellas supuse horribles imágenes.

-Era tan real y a la vez tan confuso y horrible. – explicó con voz apagada aunque un poco más calmada.- Querían matar al bebé, quitármelo y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Entonces tú intentabas protegernos, impedir que le hicieran daño y te mataban, morías frente a mí y yo… yo no… no podía soportarlo.- la voz de Bella se cortó cuando nuevas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

-Shh… Solo ha sido un sueño. Estoy aquí, nunca me apartaré de tu lado, nadie nos separará, jamás. Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré.-susurré contra su cabello abrazándola con fuerza, consolándola. Bella me devolvió al abrazo, dejando desesperados besos por todo mi pecho.

El hecho de no poder leer sus pensamientos me impedía ver su sueño pero con su descripción podía imaginarme lo horrible que había sido porque en muchos aspectos era básicamente igual que la visión de Alice. Podía imaginar lo doloroso y horrible que habría sido para Bella pues yo a pesar de saber que era una visión, me quedé sin aire al ver morir a mi hijo y a mi esposa frente a mí, el dolor fue tan intenso como si fuera real y mi pobre Bella ni siquiera sabía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla por lo que habría sido todavía más angustioso y desesperante.

-Te quiero muchísimo.- me dijo, y su voz sonó amortiguada por mi camisa. Sonreí y besé el tope de su cabeza, sin dejar de acunarla entre mis brazos.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la ventanilla y Bella se sobresaltó. Giré mi rostro con rapidez dispuesto a enfrentarme a lo que fuera por proteger a mi familia.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó la voz de Jacob, quien estaba frente a la ventanilla, tapado tan solo por unos jeans rotos. Sentí a Bella relajarse entre mis brazos al comprobar que no se trataba más que de su amigo.

-Ha tenido una pesadilla.- expliqué con voz calmada. Jacob abrió la puerta y examinó a Bella con la mirada, parecía verdaderamente preocupado por ella y yo sabía que lo estaba.

-He escuchado sus gritos y después has detenido el coche y no sabía qué hacer. Espero que no me haya visto nadie.- dijo el muchacho mirando a su alrededor. Yo hice lo mismo, pero ya había anochecido, estábamos a un lado de una carretera secundaria en mal estado y prácticamente desierta por lo que estaba seguro de que nadie lo había visto salir de entre los árboles.

-Siento haberos asustado.- se disculpó Bella cabizbaja.- A ti también, lo siento pequeñín.- murmuró acariciando su vientre.

- Parecía una pesadilla horrible a juzgar por tus gritos. La gente normal no tiene pesadillas tan terroríficas.- murmuró Jacob mirando a Bella. La aludida se encogió de hombros antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho de nuevo.

-Ha sido por todo eso de la visión sobre los Vulturis, se ha asustado.- aclaré acariciando el suave y largo cabello de mi Bella. Jacob sonrió tristemente y se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla, provocando que ésta esbozara una sonrisa al notar la cálida mano de su amigo.

-Ni siquiera me has dicho _Hola_.- le reprochó, aunque su tono no fue de enfado en absoluto.

-Hola Jake.- respondió Bella sonriendo pícaramente. El licántropo rodó los ojos. - Perdona, estaba… mal. Necesitaba escabullirme de la realidad por un momento, desahogarme.- lo último lo dijo mirándome y yo besé su frente sabiendo que llorar era lo que había necesitado en ese momento y me sentía feliz por haber podido apoyarla y consolarla.

De pronto Bella jadeó y su cuerpo se echó hacia delante. Observé su ceño fruncido y su rostro transformado en una mueca de dolor, sus manos sujetando la parte baja de su vientre y las palabras de Carlisle unos minutos antes de partir me dejaron estático durante un segundo: _''Por eso estoy preocupado, porque temo que con todo esto Bella pueda alterarse, tener contracciones y ponerse de parto''_

Recordé la manera en la que había chillado y la forma en la que se había agitado con aquella espeluznante pesadilla, definitivamente Bella se había alterado y mi padre me había dejado muy claro lo que podría pasar si Bella se alteraba.

-¿Bella, estás bien?- le preguntó Jacob nervioso. Bella jadeó de nuevo y cerró los ojos intentando manejar el dolor, incapaz de hablar.

Yo estaba completamente seguro de que había sido una contracción. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Y si los puntos se habían soltado? ¿Y si las contracciones se hacían más seguidas y empezaba a dilatar? ¿Y si se ponía de parto? El pánico me invadió durante un segundo, un eterno segundo y después me convencí a mí mismo de calmarme y concentrarme. Si Bella se ponía de parto tenía que ser fuerte por ella, tenía que ayudarla a traer a nuestro hijo al mundo.

-¿Bella?-volvió a preguntar Jacob esta su voz sonó aún más ansiosa que antes.

-Sí, solo ha sido una patada. - respondió Bella cuando dejó de jadear. _Espera, ¿qué? ¿Una patada? ¿El bebé le había dado una patada? ¿Solo había sido una patada?_

-¿El bebé te ha dado una patada?- pregunté y mi voz sonó extraña; tal vez porque hacía solo un segundo había estado completamente seguro de que mi mujer iba a ponerse a dar a luz a un niño medio vampiro en mi Volvo y me estaba mentalizando para ser una buena y valiente comadrona.

Bella me miró un poco extrañada y después acarició mi pecho, como si intentara tranquilizarme.

-Sí, aún está un poco revoltoso. Creo que sigue asustado por la pesadilla.- contestó Bella acariciando su vientre con cuidado. Suspiré aliviado y me sentí como si me hubieran quitado un peso enorme de encima. Solo fue una falsa alarma. Sonreí y besé la coronilla de Bella antes de poner mis manos en su vientre y acariciarlo con cariño.

-Tranquilo pequeño. Todo está bien, mamá solo ha tenido un sueño feo, todo va bien.- susurré solo para mi hijo con voz dulce. Bella sonrió encandilada y besó mi mandíbula con afecto.

-Creo… Creo que deberíamos seguir con el viaje.- masculló Jacob al cabo de un par de minutos visiblemente incómodo con la imagen frente a él. No quise ser grosero así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza y ayudé a Bella a sentarse de nuevo en el asiento. No se me olvidaba el hecho de que Jacob nos estaba haciendo un gran favor, no quería ofenderlo o molestarlo, o al menos no esa noche.

-¿Puedo ir delante?- me preguntó Bella mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Todavía quedan muchas horas de viaje, estarás más cómoda aquí tumbada.- le dije amablemente. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy cansada de estar tumbada, además me duele la espalda.- se quejó.

-Está bien.-acepté con voz de derrota. Haría lo que quisiera con tal de que estuviera más cómoda.

Cumpliendo sus deseos la cogí en brazos, Jacob nos abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera dejar a Bella en el asiento. Yo seguía pensando que estaría infinitamente más cómoda detrás, pero no había nadie en el mundo más testaruda que ella. Mientras la acomodaba en el asiento su estómago gruñó produciendo un gutural sonido que hizo reír a Jacob y ruborizó a Bella.

-Creo que alguien tiene sed.- murmuré esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Bella bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior avergonzada. Rodeé el coche y saqué del maletero la nevera portátil donde en teoría Emmett debía de haber metido varias bolsas de sangre para alimentar a Bella y al bebé. Efectivamente y para mi alivio allí estaban. Abrí una y vertí el contenido en un vaso de plástico opaco. Volví a meterlo todo en el maletero, lo cerré y volví junto a mi esposa que hablaba animadamente sobre algo con su amigo -Toma cielo.

-Gracias.- musitó Bella cogiendo el vaso de sangre. Pude notar como mandaba una mirada avergonzada en dirección a Jacob. A pesar de todo, ella seguía sintiéndose avergonzada por beber sangre frente a él y por otro lado Jacob seguía sintiéndose enfermo cada vez la veía bebiendo sangre.

-¿Nos esperaremos a que acabe o seguimos ya?- preguntó intentado sonar normal aunque un tono de tensión cubrió su pregunta que salió de forma ansiosa.

-Bella puede beber mientras conduzco.- respondí. -Pero si tú necesitas descasar un poco más…

-Arranca.- contestó en un gruñido echando a correr en dirección al bosque. Disimulé una sonrisilla al notar las ganas que tenía de volver a transformarse y seguir corriendo con tal de alejarse de la sangre. Parecía ser él el vampiro sediento en lugar de mí.

Cerré la puerta de Bella, entré en el coche y volví a arrancar el motor por tercera vez aquella noche. Bella bebía del vaso distraída aún sin soltar aquel diminuto pijamita.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, temeroso de que se hubiera vuelto a sumergir en aquella indiferencia que la había poseído cuando salimos de casa. Bella agitó al cabeza y enfocó su mirada en la mía.

-Sí, solo… pensaba.- dijo. Sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa y yo suspiré aliviado, solo estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, unos pensamientos que desearía poder escuchar. -¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Unas diez horas y media aproximadamente.- contesté.

- ¡¿Diez horas?- exclamó sorprendida. – Es imposible que haya dormido durante tanto tiempo.

-Cariño, hemos salido a las once del mediodía y ahora son las nueve y media de la noche. Las nueve y treinta y ocho minutos para ser exactos.- expliqué mirando el reloj del coche.

-Vaya…-murmuró mirando por la ventanilla.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tantas horas seguidas.

-Estabas agotada, hemos vivido emociones muy intensas y no has descansado demasiado bien estos días. Necesitabas dormir.- le dije con voz amable poniendo mi mano sobre uno de sus muslos. Bella asintió.

-Sé que voy a parecer una niña de cinco años pero, ¿queda mucho?- preguntó haciendo un mohín. Aquello me hizo reír. Sí, había parecido exactamente una niña de cinco años preguntándole a su padre cuánto quedaba de viaje. Bella se contagió de mi risa y yo me sentí mucho mejor por ver que las lágrimas de hacía unas horas habían dado paso a las risas. _Todo pasaría, pronto el bebé nacería y todo sería perfecto. _Me dije a mí mismo con optimismo.

- Quedan unas ocho horas más o menos. Llegaremos sobre las cinco de la madrugada.- contesté. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y bufó.

-¿Aún quedan ocho horas?- murmuró en voz baja. Bella no parecía estar tan cómoda y feliz en mi coche como yo, aunque no la culpaba. Sabía que los últimos meses de embarazo en especial el último era el más complejo ya que la madre se sentía incómoda en todo momento.

-Podría ir más rápido pero no quiero que te marees o…

-No, no, no. Ya vas suficientemente rápido.- repuso echando una ojeada al marcador de la velocidad.- Pero si llevas conduciendo durante más de diez horas ¿no crees que ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la casa? Además si Jacob cubre nuestro olor no podrán encontrarnos.

-Tienes razón pero he cambiado de planes. Emmett me ha propuesto que nos escondamos en una cabaña que tienen él y Rose. Es mucho mejor que parar en un hotel, estarás más cómoda allí y no tendremos que preocuparnos por llamar la atención de algún humano. El único problema es que como ves está muy lejos. – expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. Bella asintió lentamente asimilando mis palabras.

-¿Una cabaña?- preguntó y su tono fue cínico.- ¿Qué es una cabaña para los Cullen? ¿Una mansión de madera del siglo diecisiete?

Me contuve de rodar los ojos y fingí concentrarme en la carretera…

-No puedo contestar a eso. No la he visto, y tampoco he querido mirar demasiado en los pensamientos de Emmett pues parece que Rosalie y él solo utilizaban la habitación.- hice una mueca de disgusto al decir aquello.- Pero de todos modos, según Emmett es pequeña, nada de lujos.

-Yo creía que la palabra lujo era un sinónimo de los Cullen.- replicó con sorna. Esa vez no me contuve y rodé los ojos. Bella esbozó una sonrisa pícara antes de volver a beber un poco más de sangre.

Durante las cuatro horas siguientes Bella bebió dos vasos más de sangre y nos vimos obligados a parar en cada una de las gasolineras que encontrábamos.

-Lamento todo esto.- se había disculpado mi querida humana bajando la mirada apesadumbrada mientras volvíamos de los aseos de la quinta gasolinera en la que paramos.

-Bella, no tienes nada que lamentar. - le dije con voz suave.

-Es que no lo entiendo. Tengo ganas de hacer pis cada cinco minutos. No es normal.- se quejó con voz lastimera.

La ayudé a entrar en el coche de nuevo y acuné su rostro entre mis manos.

-Cariño, el bebé ha crecido mucho y cuanto más crece más espacio ocupa, presionando tu vejiga y quitándole espacio. Por eso debes ir al servicio más a menudo.- expliqué con voz calmada mirándola. Bella pareció sorprendida.

-Eso tiene sentido.- murmuró pensativa.

-Exacto. Así que no te preocupes ni te disculpes; no es culpa tuya.

Bella asintió en silencio y yo me incliné para besar sus labios dulcemente.

-Todas las incomodidades, las ganas de ir al servicio constantemente, la sed, los dolores de espalda… todo desaparecerá muy pronto, ya lo verás.- aseguré esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Bella volvió a asentir y me devolvió la sonrisa.

El reloj de coche marcaba casi las cuatro en punto de la madrugada cuando Bella volvió a mover sus piernas, entrelazándolas. Fruncí el ceño. Teniendo en cuenta el avanzado embarazo de Bella últimamente solo estaba cómoda con las piernas ligeramente separadas, es más, me atrevería a decir que casi le era imposible cruzarlas. Sin embargo, en escasos cinco minutos Bella había cambiado más de veinte veces la posición de éstas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté examinándola con la mirada. Bella me miró como si la hubiera descubierto y mordió su labio inferior mientras retorcía sus manos y volvía mover sus piernas.

-No, nada.- respondió y su voz sonó extraña. La miré haciendo una mueca y suspiré.

-Bella, soy tu marido, te conozco y además tú eres una pésima mentirosa. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- volví a preguntar con voz paciente. Bella me miró angustiada, mordió su labio inferior de nuevo y suspiró.

-Necesito hacer pis, otra vez.- murmuró disgustada.

-¿Ahora?- pregunté mirando a nuestro alrededor. Hacía exactamente veinte minutos que habíamos abandonado la carretera para adentrarnos en un camino por el medio del bosque en el cual obviamente no había ninguna gasolinera ni área de servicio. Era un modo de atajar, pero parecía que no había sido la mejor elección.

-Sí.- musitó.-No te he dicho nada porque de todas maneras no podemos parar en ningún sitio, aquí solo hay árboles. - gruñó frustrada.

-¿Puedes aguantarte un poco? Ya casi hemos llegado, una hora y media como máximo.- le prometí. Bella puso mala cara.

-Vale, intentaré aguantar.- dijo volviendo a cruzar sus piernas.

No pareció muy convencida y tuve la sospecha de que tendríamos que parar antes para que Bella orinara detrás de un árbol, algo que no me entusiasmaba demasiado teniendo en cuenta que hacía frio y podría enfermar y además agacharse se había vuelto una misión imposible debido a su vientre.

Efectivamente y para desgracia de ambos quince minutos después Bella me dijo que o paraba el coche y orinaba aunque fuera detrás de un árbol o se lo haría encima por segunda vez aquel día. Yo dudé durante un segundo, tampoco sería ningún drama pero sabía lo mal que lo había pasado aquella misma tarde al caerse y tener aquel pequeño _accidente_ no quería que volviera a pasarse otra hora avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas y repitiendo '_'qué__ vergüenza, __qué__ vergüenza''_ cada cinco segundos así que paré mi Volvo a un lado del camino y la saqué del coche. Jacob que nos seguía llegó hasta nosotros y aulló preocupado.

-Me hago pis.- le respondió Bella aclarando sus dudas, sin dejar de agitar las piernas mientras yo la llevaba corriendo tras un árbol. - ¡No mires! -gritó en dirección a su amigo mientras yo me ocupaba de bajar sus leggings y su ropa interior tan rápido como podía. Por la manera en la que mordía su labio inferior, agitaba sus piernas y se encogía tenía la sensación de que se le escaparía de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué no me había dicho que parara antes? Sin duda estas cosas solo podían pasarle a Bella.

-Edward…-masculló con los dientes apretados.

-Tranquila.- le dije con voz serena dejando un beso en su coronilla. Se estaba empezando a alterar y si se ponía nerviosa entonces tendríamos un verdadero problema.- Agárrate a mis brazos con fuerza.- indiqué mientras pasaba mis manos por sus piernas, sujetándola por la cara interna de sus rodillas y dejando que su peso se apoyara en mi pecho, de modo que quedara agachada lo suficiente como para no manchar su ropa pero sin hacerse daño en el vientre.

Tras unos segundos que fue lo que Bella tardó en vaciar su vejiga di un paso hacia atrás la puse en pie, sin soltar sus hombros por si se caía, y le di un clínex para que se limpiara.

-Jesús, que alivio.- susurró de manera exagerada.

Después de ayudarla con su ropa la cogí en brazos de nuevo y la llevé de vuelta al coche. Jacob que estaba junto a mi Volvo, respetando la intimidad de Bella, aulló de forma burlona.

-Cierra el pico, Jacob Black.- le instó Bella dándole un manotazo en el hocico, aunque teniendo en cuenta que no quería hacerle daño y que no tenía apenas fuerzas el manotazo fue más como una caricia. El lobo aulló de nuevo y fue lo más parecido a una risa lobuna que había escuchado nunca.

Finalmente conseguí meter a Bella en el coche asegurándome de que estuviera cómoda y continuamos con el viaje.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- le pregunté alargando mi mano para acariciar su vientre.- Los hombres lo tienen más fácil en ese aspecto, no tienen que agacharse…

-No, tranquilo.- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa posando su mano sobre la mía. Sus ojos miraron al infinito durante un par de segundos y sonrió con añoranza. -¿Sabes? Me has cogido de la misma manera en la que solía cogerme mi padre cuando salíamos de excursión al campo. - comentó riendo. Reí con ella y acaricié su vientre un poco más.

-Cuando el bebé ya pueda andar lo llevaremos de excursión.- dije y mi mente divagó con la imagen de Bella rodeada de arboles persiguiendo a un pequeño niño que corretea entre las flores.

-Sí, podríamos… podríamos llevarlo a nuestro prado.- propuso y su voz sonó emocionada.

-Es una idea genial, estoy seguro de que le gustará.- añadí sonriente. Bella sonrió también de esa forma tan maternal y dulce que hacía que mi corazón se encogiera y casi volviera a latir.

Y así, hablando sobre todas las cosas que haríamos con nuestro pequeño divisamos una cabaña de madera escondida tras dos frondosos árboles, que formaban un arco. La cabaña estaba situada en medio de un claro, y a pesar de que Emmett y Rose llevaban décadas sin venir la casa no tenía aspecto de estar abandonada en absoluto.

-Ya hemos llegado amor.- le dije cuando aparqué el coche a un lado de la casa. Bella que observaba la casa atentamente me miró y apretó mi mano.

-Parece realmente hermosa y acogedora.- comentó examinándola.- Aunque espero que volvamos pronto a casa. Temo que algo pueda pasarle sin Carlisle ni el resto de la familia cerca.- al decir aquello su mano acarició su vientre con más intensidad y su otra mano cogió de nuevo aquel diminuto pijamita y lo apretó contra su pecho. Salí del coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto, me arrodillé frente a ella y observé como la tristeza y la pena volvía a cubrir sus ojos exactamente igual que cuando salimos de casa.

-Bella, - la llamé acunando su rostro entre mis manos.- te prometo que todo va a ir bien. Muy pronto estaremos de vuelta y el bebé nacerá en casa, con la ayuda de Carlisle, junto a Esme y Alice y Rose y Jasper… hasta tendrás que echar a Emmett del despacho porque querrá ver el nacimiento con sus propios ojos.- le dije causando que Bella sonriera un poco. -Confía en mí, todo irá bien.

-Confío en ti.- susurró asintiendo, parecía más tranquila, más confiada.- Tienes razón, todo va a ir bien.

-Exacto.- contesté sacándola del coche para poder besar sus labios brevemente. Bella volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la cabaña y suspiró.

Yo solo intenté convencerme a mí mismo de mis propias palabras porque sabiendo que los Vulturis no habían llegado aún, que Bella saldría de cuentas en tan solo dos días y que al mínimo esfuerzo, llanto o cualquier otra cosa que la alterara podría ponerse de parto tenía la sensación de que nada iría bien.

**Hola. Primero que nada, ¡Felices Pascuas! Espero que todas estéis bien. El capítulo ha sido bastante largo y temo que se os haya hecho pesado en algunos puntos, pero bueno como siempre yo lo he escrito lo mejor que he podido. Sé que muchas estarán diciendo: ¿Por qué ha tenido que meter a Jacob en el capítulo? Bueno, simplemente porque como ya he dicho otras veces, Jacob Black no es un personaje que me desagrade y tranquilas habrá muchos capítulos de Edward y Bella solos con el bebé. Recordad que aún quedan muchos momentos, la primera vez que Edward escuche los pensamientos del bebé, los nombres, y algún que otro contratiempo. Y ahora soy yo la que pregunta: ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? Debo adelantar que muchas ya sabréis que me encanta el drama y los giros inesperados así que no prometo nada, pero tranquilas nadie morirá en mi fic, me gusta el drama pero también los finales felices. Sin más me despido, aunque antes tengo que daros las gracias por esos más de 56 reviews. A veces pienso en dejar de escribir pero después leo uno de vuestros reviews y siento que necesito seguir escribiendo. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido de todas vosotras desde que empecé con el fic, sois todas maravillosas. Un beso muy fuerte.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	19. Decisiones Importantes

**iTodos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Muchas gracias a mi beta, Libezzy por corregir este capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Decisiones Importantes

_Bella POV_

Suspiré de nuevo y aferré mis manos a la suave tela de su camisa mientras me llevaba en brazos hacia el interior de aquella cabaña.

Edward tenía razón, no era una gran mansión victoriana del siglo diecisiete tal y como yo me había imaginado, más bien parecía la cabaña de los siete enanitos a diferencia de que esta era bastante más grande y que no había ni un solo animal cerca. De algún modo aquello fue un alivio, me gustaba la idea de un pequeño y acogedor lugar en el que poder disfrutar con mi marido de mis últimas horas de embarazo. Pero aun así, a pesar de lo atractivo de ese pensamiento una parte de mí seguía aterrada ante el hecho de estar tan lejos de los demás. Confiaba en Edward y sabía que él cuidaría de mí y del bebé pero estaba tan cansada… Solo deseaba, ansiaba, tener a mi pequeño en brazos de una vez por todas y olvidarme de todas las preocupaciones que nos acechaban en esos momentos.

A pesar de que la luz era escasa pues aún no había amanecido pude observar gracias a los faros del coche la cabaña mientras nos acercábamos un poco más. Estaba construida por madera oscura y piedras grisáceas dándole un aspecto rural. Afortunadamente parecía en muy buen estado a pesar de que parte de la vegetación había trepado por los grandes muros de la construcción, dejando un tono verde musgo en la mayor parte de estos. El tejado, con chimenea seguía la misma tonalidad de colores, hecho de piedras también y allí el musgo parecía aún más abundante. Edward nos guió hasta la puerta de madera, y apartando la mano que tenía sujetando mi espalda dio un golpe sordo a la puerta, la cual crujió y con un chirrido se abrió. Alcé una ceja y negué con la cabeza.

-Tenía cerradura, ¿sabes?- comenté con desgana.

-Emmett no encontraba las llaves.- respondió simplemente encogiendo sus hombros. Volví a negar con la cabeza y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho aspirando su embriagante olor.

Caminó unos pasos en el interior de la casa y apretó el interruptor de la luz, iluminado la estancia. Supe que Edward se había equivocado, tal vez no era una mansión pero el lujo era notable en la estancia. El suelo era de madera y las paredes de piedra, gruesas vigas de madera forjada sujetaban y adornaban el techo. Observé la chimenea frente a nosotros y los dos ostentosos sillones a cada lado de ésta. Había un sofá en tonos tierra un poco más hacia la izquierda enfocado hacia un ventanal con vistas a los árboles. En el lado opuesto una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas completaban la estancia. Supuse que aquello debía ser el salón. Nos adentramos un poco más en la casa, descubriendo un pasillo que daba lugar a un cuarto de baño, con una bañera, wáter y lavabo de mármol. Junto a éste un dormitorio amueblado tan solo por una gran cama de madera, dos mesillas de noche a cada lado de está, una cómoda y un pequeño tocador junto a la pared. Volvimos de nuevo al salón descubriendo que en el lado opuesto por el que habíamos venido había un arco de madera en la pared que daba a paso a lo que parecía ser una pequeña y rústica cocina.

Lo cierto era que la cabaña no era grande tal y como todas las casas de los Cullen que había visto antes pero las tonalidades de colores neutros hacían su presencia triunfal, combinados con la gama de marrones y verdes, respetando el ambiente y siguiendo con el aspecto rural y rústico de la casa y de algún modo eso me hizo sentirme mucho mejor, casi como en casa.

Edward me apretujó cariñosamente contra su pecho y besó mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó en mi oído con voz suave.

-Es… acogedora.- contesté. Edward me sonrió antes de volver a besar mi cabeza, dejarme en el sofá y salir afuera. Me sorprendió el hecho de que todos los muebles no estuvieran cubiertos de polvo. Tal vez Emmett y Rosalie habían estado allí hacía menos tiempo del que creía.

Jacob entró en ese momento con un bolso de viaje en una mano y la nevera portátil en la otra. Dejó ambas cosas junto a la puerta y echó una ojeada a su alrededor hasta que se topó con el sofá donde yo estaba acurrucada y me sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya tan sincera y dulce.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó acercándose y sentándose junto a mí en el sofá.

-Bien.- contesté simplemente. Mi amigo asintió mientras bostezaba y apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos. Parecía exhausto.

-Jake, estás agotado. ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación y te acuestas? Te vendrá bien dormir un rato.- le dije acariciando su cálida mejilla con la yema de mis dedos. Jacob abrió un ojo y me miró como si lo que acabara de decir no tuviera sentido alguno.

-Bella tiene razón. Llevas muchas horas corriendo. Deberías descansar.- añadió con voz amable Edward entrando de nuevo en la cabaña y cerrando la puerta tras él. Dejó un último bolso negro junto al resto del equipaje y se sentó en el sitio que quedaba libre en el sofá, dejándome a mí en medio de ambos.

-En realidad no estoy muy cansado.- dijo intentando que su voz sonara normal, aunque sus ojos y su rostro fatigado decían lo contrario.

-No te hagas el machote conmigo, Black. Ve a dormir ahora mismo.- ordené con voz extrañamente autoritaria. El aludido rodó los ojos y murmuró un: _''Sí, mamá''_. Antes de salir del salón.

-Debe de haber mantas en alguno de los cajones.- comentó Edward sin alzar el tono de voz sabiendo que él podría oírle.

-No creo que tenga frío.- contestó el aludido con un deje de suficiencia en la voz. Edward suspiró apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y pude jurar que había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. De acuerdo, Jacob no era ni la mitad de educado y amable que Edward lo era con él pero al fin y al cabo era Jacob.

Me removí un poco en el sofá intentado juntarme un poco más a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Edward acarició mi brazo y besó mi cabeza.

-¿Estás cansada por el viaje?- preguntó contra mi cabello. Negué con la cabeza sin alzarla de su pecho. ¿Cómo estarlo si me había pasado todo el trayecto durmiendo? Tras aquello ambos nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, tan solo interrumpido por los ruidosos ronquidos de mi amigo en la habitación de al lado. Yo disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, con el cuerpo de Edward junto al mío. De pronto una brisa de aire helado erizó mi piel y me provocó un escalofrío que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para mi atento y sobreprotector marido.

-Olvidaba que aquí no hay calefacción.- murmuró chasqueando la lengua y levantándose abruptamente del sofá. Rebuscó rápidamente entre los cajones de todos los muebles del sofá hasta que sacó una manta de uno de ellos, parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba. Con ella en sus manos volvió al sofá y me tapó con delicadeza. Sonreí por sus cuidados y cuando iba a agradecérselo con un beso salió del salón por la puerta principal con la misma rapidez con la que había buscado la manta. Fruncí el ceño hasta que un par de segundos después Edward apareció de nuevo en la casa con un par de trozos de madera entre sus brazos.

-Con la manta es suficiente.- alcancé a decir aunque él ya había metido varios de los troncos en la chimenea junto al sofá y los había encendido. Afortunadamente Edward no era tan rápido en _todo._

Una vez hecho todo esto volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a mí con una serena sonrisa y me abrazó.

-La casa se caldeará con la chimenea, ya lo verás.- murmuró pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-No me cabe ninguna duda.- respondí. Estaba segura de que si no se calentaba idearía otra manera de hacerlo. La imaginación de mi marido por hacerme estar cómoda y feliz no tenía límites.

Me removí incómoda entre su brazos e intenté inclinarme para quitarme las zapatillas, me apretaban demasiado. Tal vez me había crecido el pie en los últimos días o simplemente Alice se había equivocado de talla. Aunque tratándose de mi cuñada, no sabía cuál de las dos cosas era menos probable.

-Espera, vas a hacerte daño.- susurró mi vampiro preferido agarrando mi brazo que yo me esforzaba en estirar para alcanzar mis pies, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que no me podía agachar con ese enorme bulto entre las caderas. Edward echó de nuevo mi espalda contra el sofá y subió mis piernas, dejándolas en su regazo. Entonces con paciencia y cuidado desató los cordones y quitó mis zapatillas.

Suspiré de manera exagerada y moví los dedos de mis pies sintiendo mis pies libres por fin. Esas zapatillas estaban a punto de pararme la circulación, estaba segura.

-Qué alivio. Me apretaban muchísimo.- comenté sin dejar de mover mis dedos, intentado que el riego sanguíneo fluyera de nuevo.

-¿Cariño, cómo no iban a apretarte? Tienes los pies muy hinchados…- dijo Edward con voz apenada posando sus manos heladas sobre mis pies.

-¿En serio?- jadeé. Edward alzó uno de mis pies con delicadeza, mostrándomelo. Alcé la cabeza y comprobé que efectivamente mi pie había aumentado casi tres veces de tamaño. De hecho siempre había visto mis pies bastante estrechos, tanto que la mayoría de zapatos que me estaban bien de largo solían ser demasiado holgados para mis pies. – Genial, no solo soy una ballena, ahora también tengo los pies de una elefanta. – gemí lastimosamente haciendo un puchero.

-Bella, no seas exagerada. – dijo Edward con voz dulce acariciando mis pies con sus frías manos. – A muchas mujeres se les inflaman los tobillos durante el embarazo, es muy normal. Pero deberías haberme dicho antes que te apretaban las zapatillas. Mira, te han dejado marca.- comentó con disgusto pasando sus dedos por la fina línea que se había quedado marcada en mi piel justo bajo mis tobillos. Se inclinó para dejar un tierno beso en cada uno de mis pies y después con la paciencia y perfección que lo caracterizaba los masajeó con cuidado.

Lo cierto es que el tacto helado de sus manos era un verdadero alivio para la inflamación de mis pies y el hecho de que la chimenea estaba empezando a caldear el salón hacían aún más placentera la situación. Sonreí como una boba, disfrutando de los cuidados de mi marido mientras sentía como mi pequeño se movía en mi interior. En cualquier otra situación ese momento habría sido perfecto, pero sin embargo había algo que seguía dando vueltas en mi mente:

Los Vulturis.

Aquel nombre protagonista de mis más terroríficas pesadillas y el nombre por el cual ahora no tenía a mi pequeño entre mis brazos. Me inquietaba el hecho de que se suponía que ya deberían haber llegado a casa, y si el engaño de los Cullen sobre nuestra falsa Luna De Miel había resultado un éxito entonces los Vulturis ya deberían de haberse ido, pero los Cullen seguían sin llamar. Intenté no pensar en lo peor y en las cosas que podrían haber ocurrido, porque pensándolo fríamente, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que esos malvados vampiros creyeran la mentira? Me negaba a pensar en que las posibilidades eran escasas pero sabía que así era, y Edward también lo sabía. Incluso sumergida profundamente en mi propia tristeza y desgracia había podido ver la angustia y preocupación grabada a fuego en el rostro de mi esposo antes de despedirnos de los Cullen. Entonces, ¿Por qué Edward no estaba ahora llamado desesperado a Carlisle? ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que estaban bien? Aunque sin duda la pregunta que me atormentaba sin descanso era, ¿por qué demonios los Cullen no nos habían llamado ya, avisando de que los Vulturis se habían marchado y que podía volver para que Carlisle me hiciera la cesárea de una vez por todas?

Sentí los primeros síntomas de un intenso dolor de cabeza empezar a hacerse notables en mí y por primera vez decidí hacerle caso a Edward y no preocuparme por nada y mantenerme tranquila. Estaba segura de que Edward lo tenía todo bajo control y de que él nunca hacía estupideces y menos cuando una de esas estupideces podía poner en peligro a su familia, hijo y esposa.

Intenté relajarme y concentrarme en las maravillosas caricias de Edward en mis pies y cerré los ojos, relajándome. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero ya había amanecido y tenía la sensación de haberme dormido en algún momento. El bebé estaba muy inquieto y supuse que por eso me había despertado. Llevé mis manos hasta mi vientre y lo acaricié para calmarlo. Me di cuenta de que estaba sedienta a pesar de haber bebido muchísima sangre durante el viaje y al parecer mi pequeñín también lo estaba pues no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó mi marido con voz suave sin dejar de masajear mis pies, aunque el ya tan conocido tono de preocupación fue palpable en sus palabras.

-Tenemos sed, otra vez.- contesté con una tímida sonrisa. Edward me sonrió de vuelta y dejó el masaje de mis pies para ir a la cocina donde antes había guardado la sangre. Apenas un minuto después volvió al salón con un vaso de sangre. Me recosté como puede o más bien lo intenté porque Edward se arrodilló frente al sofá y me recostó él mismo, sin permitir que yo me moviera ni un milímetro. A veces pensaba seriamente que sus cuidados eran excesivos, aunque por supuesto no iba decirle nada al respecto, no quería herirle a él o a su ego. Tras comprobar que estaba cómoda Edward me dio el vaso y yo lo cogí fuerte entre mis manos, por miedo a que se cayera y descubrí que estaba más sedienta de lo que creía pues me bebí el vaso de sangre escandalosamente.

-¿Quieres más?- me preguntó cogiendo el vaso vacío.

-No, estamos bien por ahora.- contesté acariciando mi vientre. Edward asintió con una sonrisa y posó su mano sobre la mía en su vientre.

-Sé que te he dicho esto más de una vez, pero no puedes ni imaginar lo que adoro que hables en plural.- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa. Sonreí con él y apreté su nuca hacía mí para poder besarle y aquel toque tan maravilloso volvió a hacerse realidad. Suspiré contra sus labios, disfrutando de la textura de estos contra los míos, tan suaves, tan deliciosos…

Todo era simplemente perfecto y maravilloso hasta que sentí una fuerte patada en la parte más abultada de mi vientre. Jadeé dolorosamente rompiendo nuestro beso y aparté las manos de la nuca de Edward para llevarlas hasta la parte lastimada de mi vientre. Edward reaccionó al instante, apartándose de mí como un resorte. Sus ojos ligeramente dilatados viajaron por mi cuerpo rápidamente, buscando el daño. Se detuvo en mi vientre y por un segundo pareció aliviado. Su mano apartó la mía con delicadeza y subió mi blusa hasta el comienzo de mis pechos.

-¿Ha sido una patada?- preguntó con voz falsa serenidad. Asentí soltando una temblorosa respiración, incapaz de hablar. Había dolido más de lo imaginado. –Tranquila, shh… tranquila, corazón ya está, ya está pasando…

Su voz suave y calmada me reconfortó y sentí su mano acariciar con infinito cuidado la zona lastimada haciendo que el frío de su mano me aliviara profundamente. Me relajé y cerré los ojos, suspirando de nuevo mientras el dolor se apaciguaba poco a poco. Finalmente volví a abrir los ojos, Edward seguía arrodillado junto a mí, con su mano aún acariciando mi vientre y sus ojos me mirándome apenado. Sonreí, o más bien lo intenté y Edward me sonrió tristemente, quitando un mechón de mi rostro en un gesto afectuoso.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?- preguntó con aquella asombrosa tranquilidad que había demostrado durante estos minutos.

-Sí, -asentí, aunque mi voz sonó un poco extraña.- solo ha sido una patada, es solo que… no me esperaba que fuera tan fuerte.

-Ha crecido mucho y ha ganado más fuerza, y por otro lado apenas debe de tener espacio por lo que cada vez que se mueve te hace daño.- parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, lamentándose.- No sé, no sé que puedo hacer para evitarlo…

-Edward, no te angusties por eso, estoy bien. – le dije acariciando su mejilla con mi mano. No quería volver a ver su rostro triste de nuevo. - De todos modos volveremos a casa de un momento a otro y nacerá, el pobre debe de estar muy apretado ahí dentro, ya debería estar fuera.

-Pero si esto se alarga...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirí con el ceño fruncido. _¿Si esto se alarga? _¿A qué se refería? ¿Estaba hablando del embarazo, de nuestra estancia en la cabaña? Se suponía que Carlisle llamaría de un momento a otro para que pudiéramos volver, ¿Por qué iba a alargarse? Aunque dejando a un lado el _por qué_ me preocupaba más el hecho de cómo íbamos a apañárnoslas para seguir con el embarazo unos días más. Yo empezaba a sentirme exhausta de nuevo, apenas podía moverme, incluso me costaba respirar con el niño apretando mi tórax y moviéndose constantemente. Además mi pequeño no podía estar mucho más tiempo ahí dentro, él necesitaba salir, nacer, poder moverse libremente…

Edward agitó la cabeza y pellizcó el puente de su nariz, como si no se hubiera percatado de lo que acababa de decir, lo había dicho para él mismo, pero lo había dicho en voz alta y yo había podido escucharlo, ahora necesitaba una respuesta. Iba a volver a pedirle una explicación cuando el chirrido de una puerta al ser abierta me desconcentró.

Jacob apareció en el salón, arrastrando los pies, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados de dormir. Lo cierto es que tenía un aspecto adorable.

-Espero que hayas descansado.- murmuró Edward educadamente a modo de saludo.

-Mmm… sí, la cama era muy… cómoda.- contestó Jacob aún adormilado, visiblemente incómodo por el hecho de estar manteniendo una conversación medianamente cortés con un vampiro.

Mi amigo dio un par de pasos hasta el sofá y se dejó caer junto a mis pies. Sus ojos me miraron y un segundo después bajó la mirada hasta mi vientre, pude ver sus ojos dilatados al observar mi vientre y me di cuenta de que mi blusa seguía subida y que por lo tanto mi vientre magullado quedaba a la vista. De un tirón lo cubrí con la prenda y le sonreí en un vago intento por que quitara esa expresión de horror de su rostro.

-Se oían tus ronquidos desde aquí.- bromeé, aunque mi tono fue un poco tenso. Jake volvió en sí y agitó la cabeza.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía más de dos horas seguidas. - admitió frotándose los ojos justo en el mismo momento en que su estómago gruñó sonoramente provocando una carcajada por mi parte.

- Y parece que también hace mucho tiempo que no comes nada.- bromeé. El aludido hizo una mueca que dejó muy claro que así era. Me sentí realmente mal, él estaba haciendo todo esto por nosotros, por mí. Había estado corriendo cerca de diez horas, siguiendo el coche de su enemigo mortal solo por protegerme, había delatado a sus hermanos, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas solo por protegerme, como siempre lo había hecho. No era justo y yo lo sabía, pero haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi bebé, arriesgaría cualquier cosa, a cualquiera… y eso me asustaba.

-Compré algo de comida en una de las gasolineras.- dijo Edward levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió al salón, llevaba una bolsa de papel en sus manos llena de lo que supuse era comida.

-Gracias.- dijo secamente Jacob cogiendo la bolsa. Era casi cómico ver lo mucho que le costaba ser educado con mi marido.

Jake empezó a comer en silencio lo que parecía ser comida precocinada, Edward se sentó en el suelo y su mano empezó a juguetear con mi cabello, acariciando mi cabeza con delicadeza. El silencio no era incómodo sino más bien agradable aunque pareciera extraño teniendo en cuenta que un licántropo y un vampiro estaban en la misma habitación a menos de dos metros.

-¿Cómo va todo en la reserva? ¿Sigues siendo el chivato?- pregunté para entablar tema de conversación. Jacob masticó el trozo que llevaba en la boca y tragó.

-Bueno, les cuesta reconocerlo pero saben que si no hubiera sido por mi llamada la mayoría habríamos muerto aquella noche, así que por lo menos han vuelto a hablarme. - explicó encogiendo sus hombros. -En realidad ninguno quería hacerlo. Todos estábamos de acuerdo en que había que evitar el nacimiento de la co… de la criatura, pero no en matarte. Seth, Quil, Embry… ellos te aprecian Bella, aunque sea difícil creerlo.- dijo con la mirada perdida durante un momento antes de volver a llevarse otro trozo de comida a la boca.

-Lo sé.- dije con voz suave. Ellos acataban órdenes del macho alfa, no podían negarse. Eso lo sabía y no los culpaba, o al menos no a todos ellos; solo había habido un responsable de aquella horrible lucha.

-¿Sabes? Creo que si olvidamos el hecho de los huesos rotos, todo acabó bien. No hubo que lamentar muertes, no murió… _el objetivo,_ pero tú tampoco.- dijo alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios. Jacob no se arrepentía de haber avisado a los Cullen de las intenciones de la manada.

Me sentí un tanto incómoda por la manera en la que se dirigía a mi bebé. Podía ver su esfuerzo por no insultarlo, tanto Edward como yo habíamos notado su rectificación para no llamarlo _'cosa_' pero me seguía sintiendo un tanto afectada por ello. Sabía que Jacob lo odiaba, o al menos no era de su agrado y lo entendía. Él no tenía ningún vínculo afectivo con mi bebé pero aquel odio era difícil de aceptar, al fin y al cabo era mi pequeño. Edward no parecía demasiado incómodo con aquello, o tal vez simplemente era un buen actor. Claro que Edward podía ver el punto de vista de Jacob pues él también creyó que mi pequeñín no era más que un monstruo cuando se enteró del embarazo. Afortunadamente se había dado cuenta de que no había razón para odiarlo y que debía amarlo, porque era nuestro hijo. En el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que cuando diera a luz y Jacob lo viera, se diera cuenta de que no era un monstruo como él creía, sino un pequeño y lindo bebé.

-Sí, lo más importante es que no conseguisteis matar a Bella, y afortunadamente tampoco al niño.- concordó Edward posando una mano en mi vientre suavemente.

-Sí, el único que perdió a alguien aquella noche fue Sam. Y en el fondo me alegro tanto...- murmuró Jacob y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sin duda se lo merecía, aunque debe de haber sido duro para Emily, no la conozco pero parece una buena chica.- contestó Edward con voz apenada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté totalmente perdida. ¿A quién había perdido Sam? ¿Acaso alguien había muerto?- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Emily?

-Oh, tal vez tú no te enteraste; Emily estaba embarazada.- me explicó Jake.

-Sí, lo sé Edward lo comentó cuando Sam me…- mi voz se quedó atorada en mi garganta al darme cuenta de que Jacob había dicho e_staba. _En pasado. Mi mente intentó buscar el significado de aquello y jadeé al darme cuenta de la única razón por la que Emily ya no podría estar embarazada. - ¿Perdió… perdió a su bebé? - mi voz sonó sofocada y sentí un nudo en mi estómago, no podía ser cierto…

Edward me miró apenado y acarició mi rostro besando mi mejilla, por su expresión deduje que estaba en lo correcto.

-Sí, la noche de la lucha.- respondió Jacob en tono serio confirmando mis suposiciones.

-Dios…- murmuré sintiéndome un poco mareada, enferma. Lo había perdido, Emily había tenido un aborto. Una chica joven, sana y llena de vida había perdido a su bebé, sin más. Era tan sencillo, las mujeres sufrían abortos constantemente, perdían a sus hijos sin poder hacer nada. Y yo seguía teniendo a mi bebé en mi interior, vivo. Yo, una chica de dieciocho años que estaba tenido un embarazo muy poco normal, ¿cómo era posible que yo no lo hubiera perdido aún? Estaba destinada a perderlo, era imposible que yo pudiera tener a mi hijo.

-¿Cariño, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Edward preocupado examinando mi rostro. Lo cierto es que no, no me encontraba nada bien.

-¿Tú lo sabías? - le pregunté. Estaba segura de que Edward había leído el pensamiento de Jacob y se había enterado pero como siempre no me lo había contado.

-Me enteré el día después de la lucha, cuando Jacob vino a casa para ver cómo estabas. - respondió automáticamente aunque sus ojos siguieron examinándome preocupados. -Bella, no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Estás bien?

-Te has puesto pálida, más de lo normal.- comentó Jacob mirándome también preocupado.

Yo me sentía mareada, desorientada. Jadeé en busca de una gran bocanada de aire que me ayudara a despejarme, a quitarme aquella angustia que de pronto se había anclado en mi pecho. Unos conocidos y horribles retortijones se posicionaron en mi estómago y mi vista se volvió borrosa.

-¿Bella…?

-Lle…llévame al baño. - pedí con un hilo de voz. -Voy a vomitar.

Sentí unos fuertes y fríos brazos cogerme en volandas y cuando pude centrar mi vista de nuevo me topé de frente con la taza del váter. Podía notar el cuerpo de Edward a mi lado aguantándome con un brazo alrededor de mi vientre y su otra mano sujetando mi cabello. Gemí lastimosamente por las agónicas arcadas pero a pesar de lo angustiosas de estas, no eran lo suficientemente violentas como para hacerme vomitar. Noté el dedo pulgar de mi marido, acariciando mi espalda suavemente mientras besaba mi cabeza, reconfortándome. Al cabo de un par de eternos minutos, Edward me alzó entre sus brazos, apartándome del váter y abrazándome con cuidado.

-Shh… tranquila. Ya está, cariño. Ya está…- me acunó con cuidado mientras yo enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho. No había llegado a vomitar pero me sentía tan mal como si lo hubiera hecho.

-Edward…- le llamé en un sollozo y mi voz rota me alarmó de que gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba, yo solo me sentía tan mal…

-No llores mi amor, tranquila. Cálmate, estoy aquí.- susurró con voz dulce separándome un poco de su pecho para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos. Limpió mis lágrimas con sus largos dedos y besó la punta de mi nariz sin que aquella mirada de pena y preocupación abandonara sus ojos en ningún momento. - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Yo…- negué con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir, cómo expresar aquella ansiedad y dolor que se habían colado en mi pecho de pronto.

-¿Es por lo de Emily?- preguntó, aunque sonó más como una afirmación. Él me conocía tan bien…

-Todo el mundo pierde a sus bebés y yo voy a perderlo también. Mi bebé va a morirse y yo no quiero. No quiero, Edward, por favor, no quiero.- un nuevo sollozo cortó mis palabras y volví a hundir mi rostro en su pecho, mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas.

-Bella, no. Eso no va a pasar. No vas a perder al bebé, no.- me consoló con voz paciente.

-Sí, voy a perderlo.- aseguré con voz rota.- Emily estaba sana y mira lo que le ha pasado, yo ni siquiera puedo andar, Edward.

-Cielo, no puedes pensar así.- dijo limpiando las nuevas lágrimas que rodaban libremente por mis mejillas.- Si todas las mujeres abortaran ya se habría extinguido la raza humana hace siglos. De hecho, el nuestro es mucho más fuerte que cualquier bebé humano, es por eso que aún sigue ahí dentro después de todo. Has sufrido dos hemorragias, ambos habéis estado a punto de morir desnutridos y sigues embarazada, seguís vivos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a perderlo ahora, cuando ya estamos tan cerca de tenerlo entre nosotros?

-Pero…

-Pero nada.- me interrumpió con voz seria.- Carlisle dijo que ya no había amenaza de aborto así que deja de pensar en que vas a perderlo todo el tiempo. Sé que fue muy duro para ti, que te aterroriza volver a sufrir otra hemorragia, pero no hay motivo para ello porque eso no va a suceder ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí mientras sorbía mi nariz y Edward limpiaba mi rostro con un trozo de papel higiénico. Me calmé un poco con sus palabras, tenía razón. El bebé era muy fuerte, había superado muchas cosas ¿Por qué iba a perderlo justo ahora? Supuse que lo de Emily me había pillado totalmente desprevenida, no me lo esperaba y a pesar de que Edward tenía razón seguía sintiéndome un tanto sensible sobre el tema de los abortos, además mis malditas hormonas no me daban tregua, ni a mí ni a Edward pues siempre era él quien me calmada y consolaba.

-Gracias.- susurré contra su cuello. Necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba agradecerle el estar ahí siempre conmigo, apoyándome, queriéndome. Edward agitó la cabeza, como si no tuviera sentido alguno que le diera las gracias. Él nunca llegaría a comprender lo importante que había sido para mí tenerlo a mi lado durante todo el embarazo. Si no hubiera tenido su apoyo, yo… no habría podido seguir adelante.

-Ni si te ocurra darme las gracias, tontorrona. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a besar la punta de mi nariz con cariño.- Ven, volvamos al salón.

Cuando salimos del baño nos encontramos a un Jacob con expresión seria e indecisa. Apostaba lo que fuera a que no se había atrevido a entrar en el baño pero era justo lo que había deseado hacer.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó apresuradamente en cuanto abrimos las puerta del baño.

-Sí, tranquilo.- respondí tímidamente.

-¿No se suponía que ya no vomitabas desde que… bebes…sangre?- preguntó Jake preocupado aunque pude notar su incomodidad al hablar de la sangre.

-No he vomitado, solo me he mareado un poco y me han entrado nauseas.- expliqué intentado sonar despreocupada.

Edward me dejó sobre el sofá, esta vez sentada, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda.

-¿Y eso pasa muy a menudo?- volvió a preguntar mi amigo sentándose junto a mí. Sus cálidas y grandes manos cogieron una de mis manos que estaba sudada por las nauseas.

-No, hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba.- contestó Edward por mí.- No sabía nada sobre lo de Emily. No se lo esperaba, ¿verdad, cielo?

Asentí con la mirada gacha y Edward se sentó al otro lado del sofá junto a mí y besó mi cabeza tiernamente.

-No lo siento por Sam, él quería matar a mi bebé. Pero Emily… ella no se merecía algo así.- dije y la pena y compasión se filtraron en mi voz.

-Sí.- asintió Jacob también apenado. - No sé cómo es tener un aborto, pero no parece muy agradable.

-Es lo más horrible que puede pasarle a una mujer. - comenté más para mí misma que para él.- Ves la sangre y sabes que algo va mal, quieres ayudar a tu pequeño, salvarlo, pero no sabes qué hacer. La angustia y la ansiedad presionan tu pecho, te falta el aire y te sientes tan inútil, tan impotente. Es terrible…

-Suena como si tú lo hubieras vivido.- dijo Jacob y su voz sonó extraña. Volví a enfocar mi vista en él y descubrí su rostro completamente confuso.

- Bella sufrió dos hemorragias hace algún tiempo. Afortunadamente logramos parar ambas hemorragias a tiempo y el aborto no se produjo en ninguna de las ocasiones.- contestó Edward por mí. Y yo se lo agradecí en silencio porque en esos momentos no encontraba mi voz.- Carlisle nos dijo ayer que la amenaza de aborto había desaparecido, así que ya no hay de qué preocuparse.- la voz de Edward fue tranquila y relajada. Supe que su única intención había sido tranquilizarme. Él había sufrido tanto por los _casi-abortos _como yo.

-No… no tenía ni idea.- murmuró Jake en voz baja. Sentí su dedo pulgar acariciando el dorso de mi mano y sonreí en su dirección por el gesto. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más convencida estaba de que cuando diera a luz, Jacob dejaría de odiar a mi pequeño. Quién sabe, quizás hasta le gustaba.

-Está bien. Lo importante es que no va a volver a pasar.- le dije sonando un poco más animada.

-Exacto.- corroboró el vampiro sonriéndome satisfecho besando mi mejilla. Le devolví la sonrisa y me sentí mejor porque todo se hubiera tranquilizado de nuevo y el ambiente volviera a ser cómodo y relajado.

Jacob siguió comiendo mientras yo me limitaba a acariciar mi vientre de forma distraída. Edward parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, con sus dedos jugueteando con mi cabello delicadamente. La casa ahora se había caldeado definitivamente y la temperatura era muy agradable, además mis tobillos se habían desinflamado un poco, lo cual era un verdadero alivio. Si hubiera tenido a mi pequeño en brazos, aquella mañana hubiera sido simplemente perfecta.

-Creo que debería irme. - comentó Jacob de pronto levantándose del sofá y rompiendo el momento.

-¿Qué prisa hay?- me quejé estirando de su brazo para que volviera sentarse.

-Le prometí a Billy que volvería a casa en cuanto os hubiera ayudado. No quiero preocuparlo más, el día de la lucha casi le da un ataque.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme cuando volvamos a Forks? - pregunté parpadeando repetidamente como una niña pequeña pidiéndole un caramelo a su padre. Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que sí. - Prometió sonriéndome.- Cuando el monstruito haya venido al mundo.- ahora su voz se tiñó de ironía.

-Hey, no te metas con mi bebé. Perro malo...- le advertí golpeando su nuca, aunque mis escasas fuerzas hicieron que más que una colleja, fuera una caricia. Jacob ladró como si de un verdadero perro se tratara y esta vez fui yo la que se carcajeó con ganas.

- En serio, tengo que irme.- dijo aún entre risas. Asentí aceptando su marcha y estiré mis brazos hacia él. Jake se inclinó hacia mí y con infinito cuidado me apretujó entre sus brazos en uno de sus característicos abrazos de oso.

-Cuídate, ¿vale?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Asentí sonriéndole tímidamente. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón no quería que se fuera. Era como si algo en mi interior necesitara estar con él desesperadamente.

Edward se levantó y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por todo, Jacob.- la voz de Edward fue sincera y un asentimiento por parte del chucho fue todo lo que recibió a cambio, aunque sin duda un asentimiento de cabeza era mejor que un gruñido que era justo lo único que se dedicaban hacía un par de meses. No podía evitar sentirme orgullosa por el hecho de que ahora Edward y Jacob se llevaran un poco mejor o al menos de que no se odiaran tanto.

-Ten cuidado.- le grité apresuradamente antes de que desapareciera de mi campo de visión.

Finalmente escuché la puerta cerrarse y por el ventanal pude ver el cuerpo de Jacob corriendo hasta adentrarse en la profundidad del bosque. Suspiré sintiéndome un tanto vacía por su partida. Solo esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas y que fuera a visitarme cuando el bebé ya hubiera nacido.

Mi ángel perfecto volvió al sofá y se sentó a mi lado de nuevo, acunándome en sus brazos con cuidado y dejando un beso suave en mi cabeza. Su presencia me hizo sentirme mejor, él era todo lo que necesitaba, todo mi mundo él y mi pequeño era mi vida entera, la razón de mi existencia.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? - pregunté de forma casi involuntaria después de unos minutos en silencio. A pesar de todo no podía para de darle vueltas al asunto. Escuché a Edward suspirar y su aliento erizó la piel de mi nuca.

-No te lo conté porque temía que pasara justo lo que ha pasado.- admitió con voz suave.- Además después de lo que Sam estuvo a punto de hacerte, de haceros, no creí que pudieras sentirlo tanto.

-No lo siento por Sam, él se lo merecía. Iba a matarme a pesar de que Emily estaba embarazada, es un monstruo.- dije y mi voz se volvió más dura.- Pero Emily…

-Solo estaba embaraza desde hacía un par de semanas. No se lo habían dicho a nadie, pero como sabes los lobos no pueden ocultarse nada entre ellos.

Estaba segura de que Edward había dicho eso para hacerme sentir un poco mejor. Era de lógica pensar que si pierdes a tu bebé cuando apenas hace un par de días que sabes de su existencia resultará menos doloroso que perderlo cuando llevas meses pensando en él, amándolo. En cierto modo así era, pero lo cierto es que yo había amado a mi bebé desde el primer momento, desde la primera patada y si lo hubiera perdido aquel día cuando Edward y yo discutimos, me hubiera dolido tanto como si lo hubiera perdido ahora.

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Bella, hablar de esto no te hace bien.- dijo mi marido pero fue más una súplica que un reproche.

-Por favor solo dímelo. - pedí poniendo mis manos en su pecho.- Creo que es la única manera de dejar de pensar en ello.

-Está bien. Pero después no quiero volver a oír hablar de abortos hasta que el bebé haya nacido.- dijo con voz firme sujetando mi mentón entre sus manos para mirarme a los ojos. Yo asentí y Edward volvió a suspirar.- Sam no le había dicho nada a Emily sobre la lucha, para no preocuparla, pero por supuesto cuando vio a todos llegar mal heridos a la reserva se enteró. Al parecer se puso muy nerviosa y cuando Sam llegó desnudo y arrastrándose por el suelo… abortó.

-Fue culpa de Sam. Si él no hubiera empezado la lucha, su bebé no hubiera muerto. Él tuvo la culpa.- sentencié con voz extraña. Había necesitado escucharlo. Ahora sabía que Emily había perdido a su bebé por los errores de Sam y aquello era un alivio de algún modo. Sam quería matar a mi bebé, y mató al suyo. Eso debería ser lo que muchas personas llamaban Karma o simplemente el destino que siempre tenía preparada una última jugada para todos.

-Sí, suya y de nadie más. - dijo Edward acariciando mi espalda.- Y ahora, vamos a olvidarnos de Emily, de Sam y del mundo entero porque voy a darte un buen baño. ¿Te parece bien?- preguntó acercando su boca a la mía antes de besar mis labios fugazmente.

-Sí, me parece muy bien.- contesté sonriendo. Porque a pesar de todo, era sencillo sonreír con Edward a mi lado, él me hacía feliz, siempre.

Dicho y hecho mi marido me cogió en volandas y me llevó al baño. Esa bañera no era tan grande ni lujosa como la de la casa de los Cullen pero era lo suficientemente grande como para poder meterme. Edward me ayudó a desvestirme y me sumergió en el agua caliente. Después de un par de minutos rebuscando algo entre los cajones del mueble del baño, alzó la cabeza con una de sus sonrisas pícaras y sacó una vela con aroma a chocolate.

-Estaba completamente seguro de que Rosalie tendría velas aromáticas. - dijo muy pagado de sí mismo. Le salpiqué con el agua ganándome una fingida mirada de enfado. Edward encendió la vela haciendo que la esencia se propagara por el baño rápidamente y pronto yo me sentí como en casa. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, relajándome.

-Es increíble lo mucho que ha crecido, sobresale del agua.- murmuró Edward con voz divertida tranzado círculos alrededor de mi ombligo. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que mi ombligo sobresalía de la superficie del agua para diversión de Edward quien lo acariciaba con verdadera devoción.

-Sí, estoy enorme. Parezco una ballena.- murmuré haciendo un puchero.

-Una ballena muy hermosa.- dijo con sorna inclinándose para besarme. Aparté mi rostro intentando parecer ofendida, aunque una sonrisita me delató. Edward chasqueó la lengua haciendo una mueca adorable y yo no pude resistirme a besarlo, enredando mis brazos mojados alrededor de su cuello. -Mira, me has mojado.- se quejó cuando nos separamos y yo lejos de disculparme le saqué la lengua juguetonamente haciendo que volviera a reír mientras se secaba el cuello con una toalla.

El bebé dio un movimiento brusco en ese mismo momento y yo ahogué un quejido, aunque no pude hacer nada por la mueca de dolor que se había formado en mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward preocupado borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y sustituyéndola por una expresión de preocupación.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Hoy el bebé está muy inquieto.- expliqué cuando me calmé un poco intentado tranquilizarle. Edward me sonrió apenado y siguió acariciando mis cabellos con cuidado. De pronto alzó la cabeza y la sonrisa alegre de antes volvió a iluminar sus ojos negros.

-Tengo la sensación de que va a tener tres años y vamos a seguir llamándole _'bebé'. _Ya es hora de que empecemos a escoger nombres, ¿no crees? Además debemos escoger bien, esta es una decisión muy importante. - dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre, esta vez no pareció importarle el mojarse.

-En realidad ya tiene nombre.- dije acariciando yo también mi vientre. Edward me miró confuso durante un segundo y después pareció desilusionado.

-Oh, pensé… pensé que lo escogeríamos juntos.- murmuró en voz baja.- Pero no importa, me gustará sea cual sea el que hayas elegido.

-No, no lo he elegido. Es que desde el primer momento en que lo sentí moverse en mi interior, siempre he pensado en él como mi pequeño Edward. Así que no se trata de que lo haya elegido, simplemente es su nombre. No sé cómo explicarlo…

-¿Pero entonces qué nombre has escogido?- preguntó confundido. Reí pues ahora era él que parecía no entender nada.

-Edward.- contesté con simpleza.

-Dime.- dijo creyendo que lo había llamado a él. Ahora estaba aún más confundido que antes.

-No, tú no. Edward, ese es su nombre. El nombre del bebé es Edward.- expliqué intentando que esta vez me entendiera.

-Edward. ¿Quieres llamar a nuestro hijo, Edward? ¿Cómo yo?- preguntó como si estuviera chiflada.

-Sí, así es como quiero llamarlo. Edward, como tú y como tu padre.- le dije con una sonrisa. Edward no contestó parecía haberse quedado mudo. Temí por un momento haberme equivocado pero juraría que su padre también se llamaba Edward. - Tu padre se llamaba Edward ¿no?

-Sí, sí.- asintió después de un segundo. Me sentí un poco desilusionada por su reacción. Tal vez no le había parecido una buena idea.

-Si tú no quieres que le pongamos tu nombre podemos…

-No, no. - me interrumpió.- No es que no quiera, es que no me lo esperaba

- Entonces te parece bien. ¿Quieres que se llame Edward, como tú?- pregunté con voz aniñada por la emoción mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

-Solo si eso es lo que de verdad deseas. - respondió mirándome a los ojos intensamente. Yo asentí decidida y recibí una deslumbrante sonrisa como respuesta. Edward metió sus brazos en el agua rodeando mi cuerpo y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear sus fuertes brazos me habían sacado de la bañera y me habían puesto sobre su regazo. Me abrazó con infinito amor y cuidado y a mí no me importó en absoluto estar desnuda y empapada, yo solo quería abrazarle como si de aquello dependiera mi vida y no separarnos nunca.

-¿Te hace ilusión?- susurré contra su cuello con una boba sonrisa.

-Sí, muchísima. Pero me parece que nuestro pequeño va a odiarnos por ponerle un nombre tan anticuado.- rió y aquella risa fue música para mis oídos. Podría escucharlo reír todo el día, era simplemente el sonido más hermoso de la Tierra.

-No, yo creo que le gustará. Se sentirá muy orgulloso por tener el mismo nombre que su papá.- murmuré separándome unos centímetros de su pecho para poder mirarle a los ojos. Edward me sonrió y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos. Su boca cubrió la mía con tal intensidad, amor y devoción que temí desmayarme en ese mismo momento. Nos separamos cuando empezó a faltarme el aire y aquella arrebatadora sonrisa en el rostro de Edward no me ayudó demasiado a que el oxígeno llegara a mis pulmones de nuevo.

-¿Y has pensado en el segundo nombre?- me preguntó mientras empezaba a secar mi cuerpo con la toalla.

-La verdad es que sí pero entenderé si no estás de acuerdo.- musité.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no iba estarlo? A ver dime, ¿Cuál será el segundo nombre de nuestro hijo?- preguntó con voz alegre dejando de secarme durante un momento para poder mirarme, regalándome una de sus sonrisa torcidas.

-Había pensado en Jacob. Edward Jacob. E.J. - dije en voz muy baja esperando su reacción. Edward lo meditó durante unos segundos. - Si no te parece bien lo entenderé.

-No, me parece bien.- contestó con voz amable.- Jacob es una persona muy importante para ti, y si no hubiera sido por él posiblemente ni tú ni el niño estaríais aquí ahora, vivos. Creo que es un buen nombre.

-¿Entonces E.J?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Sí, nuestro pequeño E.J - aceptó también sonriendo. Edward agachó la cabeza y puso su grandes manos sobre mi vientre.- ¿Qué dices campeón, te gusta tu nombre?

Y entonces como si de verdad lo hubiera entendido, el bebé dio una patada. Afortunadamente fue una patada suave y lejos de provocarme dolor sentí una agradable sensación de calidez recorrer mi espina dorsal y llenar mi corazón.

-Creo que le gusta.- dije emocionada. Edward rió y asintió con la cabeza sin apartar sus manos de mi vientre.

-Me gusta E.J pero habrá que pensar en una alternativa.- murmuró cogiendo la toalla de nuevo para acabar de secarme.

-¿Una alternativa?- pregunté sin entender.

-Sí, no podremos llamarle Edward Jacob si resulta ser niña en lugar de un niño.- explicó Edward con voz clara.

-No es una niña, es E.J.- aseguré muy segura de mí misma.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque lo sé, es un niño, un mini Edward. Simplemente lo sé.- contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Mi marido esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras me levantaba de su regazo y me sentaba sobre la silla en la que había estado él sentado todo el tiempo, desapareció y un segundo después reapareció con un par de prendas de ropa colgando de su brazo.

-Pues yo creo que es niña.- repuso mientras me ayudaba a ponerme mi ropa interior.

-No puedes hablar en serio, es un niño. Ya lo verás.

-No, es una niñita, una princesita…- Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y puso sus manos en mi vientre con cariño.- La princesita de papá.- susurró contra mi vientre antes de dejar un beso en el centro de éste. Algo se removió dentro de mí al ver aquello, estaba segura de que sería niño pero también sabía que nunca alcanzaría a ver algo más hermoso que Edward llamando princesita a nuestro bebé.

-¿Tienes idea de lo adorable que eres cuando haces eso?- le pregunté cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos. Edward levantó la mirada de mi vientre y rió entre dientes.

-Solo tú podrías llamar adorable a un vampiro.- me dijo riendo de nuevo antes de levantarse y besar mi cabeza.- Solo estaba hablando con nuestra pequeña Isabella.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no!- exclamé horrorizada. - Por nada del mundo llamaré a mi hija Isabella.

-Pero si has dicho que estabas segura de que era un niño.- me acusó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y lo sigo estando. Pero si por alguna extraña razón estoy equivocada, Isabella no está en la lista de posibles nombres. - dije intentando sonar firme, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que seguía medio desnuda, y con Edward totalmente vestido intentando confundirme.

-Eso no es justo. Si es niño puede llamarse Edward pero si es niña no puede llamarse Isabella.- se quejó mientras me ponía los calcetines. Por la facilidad con la que entraron en mis pies, deduje que la hinchazón había desaparecido por completo, afortunadamente.

-Exacto. – dije. En esto no me haría ceder, no estaba dispuesta a condenar a mi hija a tener un nombre tan largo y aburrido como Isabella.

-Eres injusta y caprichosa.- me acusó.

-Pero me quieres.- dije sonriéndole coqueta. Edward se inclinó y dejó un beso fugaz en mis labios.

-Es cierto.- murmuró guiñándome un ojo y provocando que mi corazón se saltara un latido. Para colmo Edward cogió un sostén y lo pasó por mis brazos con naturalidad y lo llevó hasta mi espada para abrochar el broche. Yo no sabía cómo decirle que me estaba pequeño, muy pequeño. A la vista estaba que lo único que me había engordado durante el embarazo había sido mi tripa y mis pechos.

-Edward, me aprieta.- me quejé mordiendo mi labio inferior. Edward contempló mis pechos durante un segundo haciendo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpara en mis mejillas y después de chasquear la lengua lo desabrochó con la misma facilidad con la que lo había abrochado.

-Espero que Rosalie haya metido otro de una talla más grande.- murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí.

-No, la verdad es que voy más cómoda sin… nada.- murmuré rápidamente cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño en busca de otro sostén.

-Oh, claro. Como estés más cómoda, corazón.- dijo sonriéndome suavemente antes de ponerme una camiseta violeta y tapando por fin mis pechos. Cuando me puso los pantalones grises suspiré aliviada por estar de nuevo vestida y cerré los ojos disfrutando de las manos frías de Edward masajeando mi cuero cabelludo y contrarrestando con el aire caliente del secador de pelo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué nombre elegimos para nuestra pequeña?- escuché su voz por encima del ruido del secador- Rodé los ojos inconscientemente, dijera lo que dijera él era mucho más testarudo que yo.

-Te toca elegir a ti, después de todo será E.J. así que puedes elegir el que quieras.- le dije alzando la voz a pesar de que sabía que me escucharía de todos modos.

-¿El que yo quiera?- preguntó con una sonrisa canalla.

-El que tú quieras menos Isabella.- le recordé. Edward hizo una mueca de fastidio que me hizo reír y después pareció totalmente concentrado.

-¿Qué te parece Catherine?- dijo al cabo de unos minutos. - Es un nombre hermoso.

-¿Catherine? ¿Acaso conoces alguna Catherine?- pregunté extrañada.

-No.- dijo frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Quieres que sea un nombre de alguien conocido?

-Sí, que esa persona sea importante para nosotros. Lo suficientemente importante como para ponerle su nombre a nuestra hija.- expliqué con voz suave. Al menos eso era lo que yo creía, no se trataba solo de que el nombre fuera hermoso, sino del significado de ese nombre para nosotros.

Edward apagó el secador pues mi cabello ya estaba seco y lo guardó en el cajón. Después me cogió en brazos y me llevó de nuevo hasta el salón. Con cuidado me dejó sobre el sofá, me tapó con la manta y me miró dispuesto a encontrar el nombre perfecto para nuestro bebé, aunque en realidad ya lo tenía, y era perfecto, E.J.

-Las dos personas más importantes de mi vida sois tú y nuestro hijo. Así que si tú te niegas a ponerle Isabella…

-¿Y aparte del bebé y yo?- pregunté tozuda. No iba a ceder, no le pondría Isabella a mi hija.

-Mi madre.- respondió de forma casi automática.

-Elizabeth…- susurré. Era un nombre hermoso, un poco pasado de moda tal vez pero podríamos llamarla Lizzy. Me gustaba.

-No, Esme. - aclaró Edward cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas y trazando dibujos sin sentido por el dorso de estas.- Si de verdad Elizabeth, mi madre, está ahí arriba mirándonos, no necesito ponerle su nombre a mi hija para recordarla pero Esme ha estado conmigo cuando más la he necesitado, y creo que sería la manera perfecta de agradecérselo.

-Se emocionará mucho.- contesté. Aquello sin duda sería un gran regalo para Esme.- Pero entonces me sentiré muy mal.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

- Porque nuestra hija no verá a mi madre nunca, ni siquiera yo volveré a verla. ¿Crees que podríamos ponerle Renée de segundo nombre?

-Sí.- asintió acariciando mi rostro.- Por supuesto que sí. Esme Renée Cullen Swan.

-Oh, Dios. Suena horrible.- murmuré abrazando mi vientre. Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de buscar un nombre importante para nosotros y ponerle Catherine. Seguramente un nombre normal le gustaría más a nuestra pequeña.

-Creo que es mejor si los fusionamos por ejemplo Ruh-nez-may.

-¿Ruhnezmay?- repetí frunciendo el ceño. Era original, eso seguro, aunque tal vez demasiado.

- R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. - dije separando las letras lentamente. - Renesmee, ¿qué te parece? Renesmee Cullen Swan ¿Es demasiado raro?

-No, me gusta. Renesmee.- Edward repitió el nombre varias veces y después sonrió asintiendo.- Es especial y único, justo como ella. Es perfecto.

-Renesmee.- repetí abrazando mi vientre emocionada.

-Entonces su segundo nombre tiene que tener algo de Carlisle y Charlie. – comentó Edward pensativo.

-Eso es fácil, un nombre que empiece por C. Por ejemplo… Claire.

-Claire es demasiado común. ¿Qué te parece Carlie?- pregunté mirándome. Lo pensé durante un segundo.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.- murmuré despacio.- Suena muy bien.

-Sí, me gusta mucho.- concordó el vampiro sonriendo satisfecho.

-Lastimas que vaya a ser E.J.- dije con una sonrisilla. Edward negó con la cabeza riendo.

-Lo querremos sea E.J. o Renesmee. – murmuró contra mi cabello, rodeando mi vientre con sus manos. Sonreí pues no podría estar más de acuerdo con él y casi sin darme cuenta mis parpados se cerraron lentamente. ¿Cómo podía tener sueño si había dormido casi diez horas seguidas? Intenté abrir mis párpados pero estos pesaban demasiado.

-Shh… duérmete.- escuché la voz de Edward susurrar cerca de mi cabello. Sentí sus brazos levantarme del sofá y pronto notar una superficie mullida bajo mi cuerpo. Pude oler el olor de Jacob entre las sábanas y supe que estaba en la cama. Edward se acostó a mi lado y acarició mi vientre en círculos mientras una conocida nana llegó a mis oídos.

Cuando mi mente estaba a punto de dejarse llevar escuché una melodía y me costó un segundo reconocerla, era el teléfono móvil de Edward. Las caricias de mi marido en mi vientre desparecieron así como el peso de cuerpo a mi lado. La irritante melodía paró abruptamente y escuché la voz de Edward contestar.

-¡Carlisle! Por fin, no quería llamar por si los Vulturis habían llegado pero estaba empezando a impacientarme. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Ya se han ido? Bella sale de cuentas mañana y no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos retrasar la cesárea, temo que empiece a tener contracciones. Si se pone de parto…

La aterciopelada voz de mi marido ahora cubierta por una nota de ansiedad y preocupación se fueron disolviendo lentamente a medida que mi consciencia perdía la batalla contra el sueño. Quise abrir los ojos, seguir escuchando, pero mis párpados parecían de hormigón y yo no tenía suficiente fuerza para levantarlos ni para mantenerme despierta, así que me dejé llevar por el sueño sintiendo que debería haber seguido escuchando.

**Hola a todas. He escrito y reescrito este capítulo más de tres veces y sigue sin gustarme, pero he abierto mi correo y he visto cinco reviews desesperados porque actualizara así que aquí estoy. Sé que he tardado casi dos meses en actualizar y creedme, no me siento orgullosa de ello. Y en contra a lo que muchas penséis es cierto que paso mucho tiempo en Twitter pero eso me ayuda a inspirarme y a desbloquearme cuando no hay manera de ponerme a escribir. Lo digo por cierto review que he recibido. Entiendo que si estáis esperando el capítulo y me veis twiteando como una loca, penséis: Mas valdrías que dejara el Twitter y se pusiera a escribir. Lo entiendo pero de verdad, eso me ayuda. Respecto al capítulo, he de decir que no ha salido como yo quería, el próximo capítulo tendrá un poco más de acción si no cambio de planes y no os desesperéis; el nacimiento del bebé llegará antes de lo que creéis. De hecho os adelanto que pillará desprevenidos a todos, en especial a Edward y a Bella. Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, y espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito el capítulo. Intentaré volver por aquí antes de que me envíes a los Vulturis para asesinarme, espero que ahora que vienen las vacaciones pueda actualizar antes. Un beso enorme,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	20. Largas 24 horas, parte I

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Muchas gracias como siempre a mi beta Libezzy por corregir este capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Largas 24 horas, Parte I

_*Edward POV*_

Después de aquel viaje que se me había antojado interminable e increíblemente difícil pues estaba dejando a mi familia atrás, sabiendo que tal vez, si el plan de Carlisle salía mal y los Vulturis no les creían, no les volvería a ver jamás, finalmente habíamos llegado a aquella escondida y_ acogedora _cabaña tal y como la había llamado Bella. Me tranquilizaba saber que estábamos muy lejos de Forks y de que con la ayuda de Jacob y la de su característico _olor_ era prácticamente imposible que los Vulturis nos encontraran y por lo tanto que le hicieran daño al bebé y a mi querida esposa pero por otro lado me sentía terriblemente preocupado y culpable por estar tan lejos del resto de mi familia y en especial de Carlisle teniendo en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de aquello ya que no me entusiasmaba el hecho de que Bella estuviera a punto de salir de cuentas estando tan lejos de Carlisle. Yo solo podía rogar al cielo porque nuestro pequeño se quedara con su madre unos días más.

Por todo aquello que torturaba mi mente no había podido dejar de estar preocupado durante todo el viaje ni tampoco durante todo el tiempo desde que llegamos a la cabaña. Pero sabía muy bien que mostrarme inquieto y preocupado solo pondría a Bella más nerviosa y eso era definitivamente lo último que deseaba en ese momento, por eso había intentado estar relajado y tranquilo junto a Bella y sin duda su compañía y la del bebé eran todo lo que necesitaba para estar alegre y feliz al menos durante los escasos momentos en los que conseguía olvidarme de que todo podría derrumbarse en un instante.

En todo momento había estado pendiente del mi teléfono móvil, esperando impaciente la llamada de Carlisle que nos confirmara que los Vulturis estaban de vuelta en Italia y de que era seguro volver. Por eso, cuando justo había acostado a Bella y mi teléfono móvil sonó, solo pude saltar de la cama y contestar apresuradamente, había estado esperando esa llamada durante demasiado tiempo.

-¡Carlisle! Por fin, no quería llamar por si los Vulturis habían llegado pero estaba empezando a impacientarme. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Ya se han ido? Bella sale de cuentas mañana y no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos retrasar la cesárea, temo que empiece a tener contracciones. Si se pone de parto…- mi voz acelerada se fue apagando sin saber cómo terminar la frase pues lo cierto es que si Bella se ponía de parto en ese mismo momento no sabía lo que podría pasar.

_-Edward, todos estamos bien, pero no tengo buenas noticias.-_ la voz de Carlisle fue clara y firme pero la realidad de sus palabras se apoderó de mis entrañas que se contrajeron intuyendo cuales serían las malas noticas. – _Los Vulturis no han llegado todavía._

Exhalé todo el airé de golpe y reprimí las repentinas ganas de golpear algo.

-¡Maldita sea! - Gruñí estirando de mis cabellos nerviosamente.- ¡¿Dónde demonios están?!

-_Hijo, tranquilízate. Desesperarnos no solucionará nada.-_ repuso Carlisle con voz serena. Asentí en silencio para mí mismo y respiré hondo.

Vi el cuerpo de Bella removerse inquieto en la cama, posiblemente molesta por mi tono de voz más alto que de costumbre y me obligué a mí mismo a tranquilizarme.

-Lo sé, pero es que esto… me supera. No sabemos donde están ni por qué no han llegado aún. La visión de Alice era clara y precisa. No entiendo por qué no ha ocurrido, no entiendo nada y se nos acaba el tiempo. El bebé sigue creciendo y se hace más fuerte, las patadas son constantes y cada vez más dolorosas y… y…

_-Entiendo cómo te sientes, créeme, todos estamos confusos y nerviosos por este asunto. No sabemos dónde están los Vulturis ahora pero Alice ha tenido una visión._

-¿Otra visión? ¿La misma o ha cambiado? ¿Bella aparecía en la visión?- le interrumpí nervioso.

_-Ha cambiado y no, ni Bella ni tú aparecíais en la visión. Alice nos ha dicho que esta vez no se sitúa en casa sino en el bosque. Lamentablemente según nos ha explicado era borrosa y no ha podido ver más que a los Vulturis hablando con nosotros.-_ explicó con voz paciente.

-Pásale el móvil, necesito hablar con ella.- dije con voz concentrada. Necesitaba hablar con mi hermana y descubrir más datos sobre esa nueva y misteriosa visión. Me aliviaba saber que Bella no aparecía ya que eso suponía que tanto ella como el bebé estaban a salvo ¿no?

-_Por supuesto, ahora mismo te la paso aunque no sé si estará en condiciones de hablar. La visión le ha costado unas buenas migrañas._ - murmuró.

Escuché los casi imperceptibles pasos de Carlisle y después la voz calmada de Jasper y por último la de Alice.

_-¡Edward! ¿Cómo está Bella?-_ preguntó la activa voz de mi hermana. Si no hubiera sido porque sonó más apagada que de costumbre habría dicho que se encontraba perfectamente.

-Bien pero cada vez más débil y exhausta. Necesitamos hacerle la cesárea enseguida.- contesté. - Alice, Carlisle me ha dicho que has tenido otra visión. Cuéntamela.

-_En realidad no hay demasiado que contar. Yo solo he visto a Jane y a Demetri diciendo algo que no pude entender, aunque estoy bastante segura de que os nombraron a ti y a Bella, después se oye la voz de Carlisle aunque tampoco puedo entender lo que dice. Estábamos en un bosque, aunque no sé exactamente en qué parte._

-¿Eso es todo? - pregunté decepcionado.

-_La visión era muy borrosa no puede ver nada más._- se disculpó con voz apenada.

-¿Sabes al menos cuando ocurrirá?- pregunté sin perder la última esperanza.

-_Pronto, no sé exactamente cuándo pero no había nieve en el bosque y la vegetación era igual que en esta época del año._

-¿La vegetación?- pregunté exceptivo.- Alice, la vegetación podría estar igual durante los próximos tres meses. Bella no puede esperar tres meses para dar a luz. ¡Sale de cuentas mañana! – exclamé con desesperación.

Miré la fecha en mi reloj de muñeca y comprobé con un gruñido que mañana ya era hoy y que por lo tanto Bella ya había salido de cuentas.

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Crees que no estoy preocupada por ella y por mi sobrina? No puedo hacer más. ¡Estos malditos dolores de cabeza no me dejan ver nada!-_ la voz de Alice sonó frustrada y dolida. Me di cuenta de que había vuelto a alterarme y esta vez lo había pagado con mi hermana.

-Lo siento, Alice. Perdona, lamento haberte gritado.- murmuré con voz verdaderamente arrepentida.

-_No pasa nada, tranquilo.-_ la voz de Alice volvió a ser amable. - _Te paso a Carlisle, de nuevo._

-De acuerdo. Adiós, Alice.- me despedí con el mismo tono fúnebre de antes. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunté, esta vez a Carlisle.

-_Lo más importante es la salud de Bella y la del pequeño. ¿Ha tenido contracciones o alguna molestia aparte de las patadas?-_ preguntó y pude notar el característico tono concentrado y profesional que tomaba siempre que adoptaba su profesión de médico.

-Bueno, cuando hemos llegado tenía los tobillos muy hinchados pero ahora parece que ha bajado la inflamación. Está muy incómoda todo el tiempo pero no ha tenido contracciones, por el momento.- informé con voz clara. No me había dado cuenta de que mientras hablaba había ido acercándome a Bella y ahora estaba junto a la cama.

_-Tanto la inflamación de los tobillos como la incomodidad es totalmente normal debido al avanzado estado de gestación. Lo importante es que no ha tenido contracciones. Mantente alerta por si la incomodidad se hace más intensa, podrían ser contracciones previas al parto_. – me avisó Carlisle con voz seria.

-Lo estaré. - prometí. Casi inconscientemente mi mano acarició con ternura el cabello de mi esposa que dormía plácidamente. Bella movió su rostro, acariciando su mejilla contra las suaves sábanas de seda del almohadón y tuve que reprimir el repentino deseo de inclinarme para besar su mejilla tiernamente.

_-Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper opinan que lo mejor será ir a buscarlos nosotros mismos para no perder más tiempo y acabar con esto cuanto antes aunque a Esme le parece demasiado arriesgado._ - dijo con voz calmada.- _Lo he estado pensando, lo he hablado con los demás y hemos decidido esperar un día más para ver si vienen. Si en veinticuatro horas no han aparecido, iremos nosotros mismos a buscarlos, ya deben de estar cerca. ¿De acuerdo? Solo veinticuatro horas. Bella debe aguantar veinticuatro horas más y después volveréis, todo habrá terminado._

- Muy bien, me encargaré de que esté tranquila durante todo el día. Puedo hacerlo.- dije con voz firme y tuve la sensación de que estaba intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

_-Por supuesto que puedes, solo trata de hacer que Bella haga reposo y no se altere_ - aconsejó con voz confidente. -_ Te llamaré dentro de unas horas para ver cómo va todo._

-De acuerdo, adiós Carlisle.- me despedí.

_-Adiós, hijo._

Cuando el característico e irritante pitido empezó a sonar a través del aparato indicando que la línea había sido cortada analicé aquella conversación.

Alice había tenido otra visión, lo que indicaba que la decisión de escondernos en la cabaña lejos de Forks había cambiado el futuro y ahora los Vulturis se encontrarían con la familia en el bosque y lo que era más importante, ni Bella ni el bebé ni por lo tanto tampoco yo moriríamos. Lo cual era sin duda un gran alivio. Había cumplido mi objetivo de salvar a Bella y a mi pequeño de los Vulturis pero ahora había otro objetivo que debía cumplir: Conseguir que Bella tuviera al bebé en casa, con Carlisle practicándole una cesárea. Aquello se me antojaba más difícil que el propio deseo de alejarlos de los Vulturis y es que a cada minuto que pasaba veía como el parto se acercaba, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Carlisle había trabado un plan y al parecer el bebé solo tenía que mantenerse tranquilo y quietecito en el vientre de su madre durante las próximas veinticuatro horas y en lo que durara el viaje de vuelta, lo que parecía fácil pero teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que podían torcerse las cosas en un solo segundo, no quería aventurar nada. Solo estaba seguro de que haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para que mi hijo naciera en casa, con Carlisle y el resto de la familia al lado de Bella, ayudándola.

Sabía que las próximas veinticuatro horas iban a convertirse en una larga y agónica espera sin saber si los Vulturis llegarían a casa, sin herían a alguien o si por lo contrario era mi familia la que iba en su encuentro.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

Debía tranquilizarme pues si yo me ponía nervioso, Bella se pondría nerviosa y eso era lo último que quería. Así que como siempre, no encontré mejor manera de serenarme que tumbándome en la cama junto a mi amada esposa y acariciando su vientre con cariño. Conocía lo suficientemente la manera de dormir de mi Bella como para saber que no estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo. Temí que tuviera de nuevo una pesadilla pero de momento no hablaba ni tampoco se agitaba, por lo que decidí dejarla dormir, necesitaba descansar.

Horas después, Bella dejó de removerse en la cama intentando acomodarse y con un gemido lastimero y los ojos muy abiertos, extendió sus brazos bocarriba mostrando su rendimiento.

-Bella…- susurré acariciando su rostro pacientemente.

-No puedo dormir, me duele la espalda.- se quejó con voz lastimera.

-¿Quieres levantarte?, tal vez recostada estés más cómoda.- propuse con voz suave.

-No, da igual como me ponga. No estoy cómoda de ninguna manera. ¡Solo quiero que salga ya!- gruñó poniendo ambas manos en su vientre. Ahora parecía furiosa.

_Son sus hormonas,-_ me recordé a mí mismo. Resultaba incluso cómico teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba así apenas unas par de horas antes. No sé por qué pero tuve la sensación de las próximas veinticuatro horas iban a ser las más largas de mi existencia.

-Tranquila, cariño. Si te pones nerviosa estarás aún más incomoda.- le recordé acariciando sus cabellos en un vago intento por calmarla.

Bella lloriqueó como una niña pequeña cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y yo solo pude besar su cabeza sin saber qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Se mueve mucho?- pregunté con voz compasiva llevando mi mano hasta su vientre.

-No la verdad es que ahora no está muy inquieto, el problema es que me duele mucho la espalda.- explicó haciendo una mueca.

Me tensé en el mismo momento en que analicé sus palabras: Uno de los síntomas previos al parto era que el bebé dejaba de moverse con tanta frecuencia como antes y en su lugar el dolor de espalda se hacía más intenso debido a la colocación de la cabeza del bebé en la pelvis y el hecho de que sus pies se apoyaran en la columna vertebral de la madre, posicionándose para la expulsión.

Intenté mantener la calma. Esos _síntomas preparto _podían aparecer incluso dos semanas antes de que se produjera el parto, incluso más aún en madres primerizas como Bella. No había razón para el pánico.

-¿Me llevas al baño?- pidió de pronto ladeando la cabeza en mi dirección. Sacudí la cabeza, liberándome de los últimos pensamientos que casi me producen un ataque paranoico y le sonreí con dulzura.

-Claro que sí. Ven aquí.- murmuré cogiéndola entre mis brazos en dirección al servicio.

-¿Es posible que cada vez tenga ganas de hacer pis más a menudo?- preguntó, y por la forma en que lo dijo deduje que no era una pregunta sino una queja.

-Es normal, el bebé crece y cada vez ocupa más espacio, dejando menos espacio a tu vejiga. Por lo que necesitas orinar más a menudo.- _por eso y porque se está posicionando en tu pelvis para el parto,_ me dije en mi fuero interno. Pero eso no se lo dije a ella. No quería asustarla. En su lugar, traté de guardar la calma y de no entrar en pánico de nuevo.

Ayudé a Bella a bajar sus pantalones, su ropa interior y a sentarse en el wáter como cada vez que necesitaba orinar y mientras esperaba a que terminara, observé el aspecto de mi esposa. Más allá de la extrema delgadez y el pálido ahora habitual en su rostro, parecía enferma. Como si de verdad tuviera alguna enfermedad o virus. No recordaba que tuviera tan mal aspecto cuando la acosté hacía unas horas.

-Bella, cariño ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto.- comenté preocupado inclinándome hacia ella y examinando su rostro más minuciosamente.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y aunque antes lo había atribuido a que estaba aún medio adormilada, ahora esa no parecía ser la razón. Su respiración era jadeante y parecía tan débil que temía que su cuerpo se venciera a un lado, cayendo de la taza del wáter contra el suelo.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada.- confesó cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir un segundo después, parpadeando un tanto desorientada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al sofá?- le pregunté después de ayudarla a ponerse su ropa correctamente de nuevo.

Bella parecía ir a cámara lenta. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de veras. La levanté del wáter pero ella no parecía capaz de soportar su propio peso. La cogí inmediatamente entre mis brazos de nuevo y la miré con extrema preocupación.

-¿Bella?- la llamé alarmado al ver que cerraba sus ojos y hundía su rostro en mi pecho débilmente. Me recordó a los días en los que no sabíamos como alimentarla. Cuando tenía que ver como se debilitaba a cada minuto, a cada segundo, sin poder hacer más que rogar al cielo para que no se la llevara.

-Quiero ir a la cama. - Pidió con voz muy baja.- Tengo sueño, tengo mucho sueño y frío.

Le hice caso y sin apartar mi mirada preocupada de ella, la llevé de nuevo a la habitación y la dejé sobre la cama. Bella se acurrucó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos. Parecía exhausta. Tal vez solo necesitaba dormir y descansar un poco. La arropé con la manta y me acosté junto a ella, aunque no demasiado cerca de su cuerpo ya que no dejaba de repetir que tenía frío. A pesar de eso, Bella pareció quedarse totalmente relajada y calmada y supuse que se dormiría en breve.

Sin embargo, la calma abandonó su cuerpo tan solo unos minutos después cuando intentó inútilmente darse la vuelta. La ayudé, procurando que no se hiciera daño haciendo algún esfuerzo y fue entonces, al girarla, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Mi amor…

-Me duele, me duele la espalda.- sollozó en voz baja. Parecía harta y desolada.- Quiero dormir pero no puedo porque me duele mucho la espalda.- lloriqueó hundiendo la cabeza en el almohadón.

-Oh, cielo…- susurré abrazándola para consolarla.- Tranquila, shh… Ven, tengo una idea.- murmuré en su oído.

Me recosté en la cama y ayudé a Bella a sentarse en mi regazo, de modo que estuviera semi-acostada. Apoyé su cabeza en mi pecho y la acuné con delicadeza mientras con mi mano derecha masajeaba su espalda suavemente. Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos, relajándose. Un par de minutos después estaba dormida profundamente.

Sonreí a pesar de la preocupación que aún me invadía por su debilidad y enfermizo aspecto y me incliné para besar su frente, satisfecho por haber hecho que se sintiera un poco mejor. Aunque aquella sensación de bienestar se esfumó repentinamente cuando al besar su frente, perlada de gotitas de sudor, me di cuenta de que su temperatura corporal era alta, preocupantemente alta.

-Bella, estás ardiendo.- murmuré asustado sustituyendo mis labios por mi mano.

Bella solo se removió un poco ante el tacto helado de mi mano pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, parecía demasiado débil como para abrirlos. Me di cuenta con pesar de que no estaba dormida, sino grogui, parecía sedada. Volví a dejar a Bella sobre la cama, quien protestó con un leve y lastimero gemido, y corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta el salón, buscando mi objetivo.

Encontré la bolsa negra que Carlisle me había preparado junto a la puerta principal, justo donde yo la había dejado cuando llegamos, como no podía ser de otro modo. La cogí y volví corriendo de nuevo a la habitación.

Bella no se había movido ni un ápice y permanecía acurrucada en torno a su vientre con los ojos cerrados, aunque de nuevo estuve seguro de que no estaba dormida. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y rebusqué en la bolsa hasta encontrar un termómetro para tomar la temperatura corporal. Lo sacudí en el aire para asegurarme de que funcionaba correctamente y me incliné hacia Bella.

- Cariño. - susurré cerca de su oído con voz dulce, intentando controlar la preocupación. - Creo que tienes fiebre…- _en realidad estaba completamente seguro_.- Levanta el brazo para que pueda ponerte el termómetro.

Bella no se movió, solo gimoteó algo incoherente y se acurrucó un poco más. Sabía que me había oído por la mueca de su rostro, ya que al parecer le molestaba que le hablara pero no parecía capaz de levantar su brazo o tal vez, lo único que quería era dormir y que la dejara en paz. Fuera como fuese, yo mismo levanté su brazo izquierdo y con delicadeza metí el termómetro por el cuello de su blusa lila hasta su axila. Mi pobre esposa se encogió ante el contacto de mi mano y el termómetro que comparado con la temperatura de su piel, parecía congelado.

-Tengo frío.- se quejó con voz pastosa y tan baja que me costó entenderla.

Yo solo me preocupé un poco más y besé su cabeza con ternura sin dejar de presionar su brazo contra su axila, impidiendo que lo moviera y por lo tanto que moviera el termómetro.

Al cabo de un par de minutos retiré el termómetro de la axila de Bella, quien tuvo un escalofrío y comprobé con preocupación que mi esposa tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre. Treinta y nueve grados centígrados para ser más exactos.

Guardé el termómetro de nuevo en la bolsa y pensé en llamar a Carlisle, pero pronto deseché la idea. No quería arriesgarme a llamar con los Vulturis tan cerca, y por otro lado sabía muy bien que todo lo que Carlisle podría decirme yo ya lo sabía. Debía hacer que le bajara la fiebre.

Me senté de nuevo en el borde de la cama y me incliné hacia Bella. Besé su cabeza con pena al verla tan acurrucada y tan débil y con delicadeza la despojé de sus pantalones y calcetines, dejándola tan solo con sus braguitas y con su blusa. Yo también me deshice de mi ropa, aunque en mi caso solo de mi camisa. Mi frío pecho sería una buena manera de bajarle la fiebre.

-No, tengo… tengo frío.- se quejó débilmente intentando volver a ponerse sus ropas.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Pero es por la fiebre,- intenté explicarle con voz suave y apenada.- es muy alta y debemos bajarla antes de que suba más.

-No, yo quiero… yo…

-Shh… tranquila. Ven aquí, ven conmigo…- la cogí entre mis brazos de modo que estuviera justo como antes, entre mis brazos semi-acostada y acurrucada en mi regazo. - Todo va ir bien, ya lo verás. Te encontrarás mejor muy pronto. - susurré contra su cabello, mientras masajeaba su espalda intentando aliviarla.

Bella gimoteó un poco pero después se quedó medio dormidita entre mis brazos, aparentemente demasiado débil para seguir discutiendo. Sabía que debía de sentirse muy mal y que el contacto de mi frío pecho desnudo contra su caliente y tierna piel también desnuda no le estaba resultando muy agradable debido al frío que sentía, pero debíamos bajar la fiebre. Si subía tan solo un grado más podría ser muy peligroso para ella y también para el bebé. Además, lo que más me preocupaba era que la fiebre no era un síntoma del embarazo, sino un síntoma de que algo no estaba bien en el cuerpo de Bella. No había tenido fiebre en ningún momento del embarazo y me preocupaba el no saber por qué tenía fiebre justo ahora, cuando el parto ya estaba tan cerca.

Pasaron un par de horas y Bella no parecía mejorar.

Estaba sentado en la cama, con mi espalda apoyada en el cabezal y la vista clavada en mi esposa quien seguía acurrucada en mi regazo, semidesnuda y más dormida que despierta. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el mío, gotitas de sudor perlaban la piel de su frente y pecho, además se encogía a menudo con escalofríos que la agitaban. Yo no sabía que más hacer. Mantenía mi mano helada contra su frente ardiente en un intento desesperado por bajar su fiebre pero no parecía estar dando resultado.

Media hora después aproximadamente, tenía la sensación de que en lugar de bajar, la fiebre había subido. Alargué mi brazo para coger el termómetro y volví a ponerlo en la axila de mi querida humana. Bella se encogió como la vez anterior aunque esta vez ni siquiera se quejó. Parecía aún más débil y enferma que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Cuando retiré el termómetro del cuerpo de Bella, comprobé con pesar y una profunda preocupación que ahora la fiebre alcanzaba los cuarenta grados centígrados, y por su aspecto no parecía que fuera a bajar. Estaba empezando a ponerme realmente nervioso. Miré a mi esposa durante un segundo y pensé en que podía hacer para bajar la fiebre y hacer que se sintiera mejor.

-Bella, corazón.- la llamé con voz muy suave agitando su hombro delicadamente. Ella se agitó un poco y gimió pero no abrió los ojos.- ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de sangre?- pregunté esperanzado. Beber sangre y alimentarse le ayudaría a sentirse más fuerte, además sabía que era muy importante evitar la deshidratación durante la fiebre.

-No, no me…. apetece.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Bella, tienes que alimentarte. - insistí quitando con ternura los mechones de cabello que se había quedado pegados en su rostro por su propia transpiración.

Bella agitó la cabeza, lo que hizo que se marease un poco más ya que acto seguido gimoteó contra mi pecho. Intenté consolarla besando su cabeza dulcemente. Aquel horrible sentimiento de impotencia tan conocida para mí desde que conocí a Bella me estaba torturando de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Finalmente y a pesar de su negativa, fui a por un vaso de sangre para Bella. Llevaba muchas horas sin beber y por lo tanto sin alimentarse. Sabía que uno de los síntomas de la fiebre era la pérdida de apetito pero si no comía se quedaría más débil y el bebé también necesitaba alimentarse.

-Sé que no te apetece tomar nada. Pero debes beber un poco. - le dije cuando volví a la habitación con el vaso de sangre entre mis manos.

Alcé la vista esperando encontrar a mi pobre Bella acurrucada en el centro de la cama, tal y como la había dejado un par de minutos atrás cuando fui a la cocina a por el vaso de sangre, pero la imagen frente a mi me horrorizó y estuve seguro de que si hubiera sido humano, mi corazón se habría detenido.

El cuerpo de Bella tendido en la cama se agitaba y se contraía como si verdaderamente estuviera poseída, sus manos se movía frenéticas buscando algo o a alguien a lo que agarrarse. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que se estaba convulsionando, tenía convulsiones muy violentas.

Corrí hacía la cama, ni siquiera me preocupé por el vaso de sangre que hacía un segundo había estado entre mis manos. Seguramente cayó al suelo pero a mí eso me importaba muy poco. Llevé mis manos hasta su rostro, bañado en lágrimas y sudor. Bella lloraba y gemía, sin poder hacer nada por controlar aquellas malditas convulsiones.

-Ed-ward…- me llamó entre balbuceos. Su voz sonó verdaderamente asustada y no parecía capaz de vocalizar adecuadamente.

-Tranquila. Tranquila mi amor, estoy aquí, tranquila corazón, tranquila.- susurré con voz contenida mirándola a los ojos mientras acunaba su rostro, intentando calmarla, tranquilizarla o simplemente hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, que todo iría bien. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras habían sido un puro intento por convencerme a mí mismo y por tranquilizarme porque podía notar en mi pecho aquel peso invisible, aquel dolor que apretaba mi corazón y me impedía respirar, como si necesitara ese oxígeno...

Sus ojos no estaban totalmente centrados en mí, aunque afortunadamente no estaban en blanco lo cual a pesar de que era un signo muy común durante las convulsiones, me habría asustado más de lo ya lo estaba. Durante solo un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver tanto miedo en aquellos dos pozos de chocolate que tanto amaba… Aquello estrujó mi corazón y me incliné hacia ella para besar su frente en un intento desesperado por calmarla, por tranquilizarla aunque sabía muy bien que no se tranquilizaría hasta que las convulsiones cesaran.

De pronto un grito sobresalió de los gemidos y sollozos asustados. Una de las manos de Bella que se había enroscado con fuerza en mi brazo viajó hasta la parte más alta de su vientre, hacia su costado izquierdo. Mi vista fue hasta allí también. Puse una mano sobre su magullado y ahora desnudo vientre, pues con los bruscos movimientos había conseguido remangar su blusa, y comprobé con angustia como el bebé se movía con demasiado rapidez, lastimando a Bella y posiblemente lastimándose a él mismo.

Mi Bella, mi pequeño…

Bella lloró sin saber qué hacer y yo quise ser capaz de llorar también, porque en aquellos escasos segundos que se me estaban haciendo horas mi esposa y mi hijo estaba sufriendo tal vez más de lo que llegaba a imaginar y yo no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlos.

Me las apañé para coger a Bella entre mis brazos, inmovilizándola de manera que las convulsiones no agitaran su débil cuerpo con tanta violencia y evitar que sus frágiles huesos pudieran romperse. Desgraciadamente, no sabía qué hacer para evitar que el bebé se moviera en su interior.

Pasaron dos minutos más, según mi mente la cual mantuve ocupada contando aquellos angustiosos segundos, y poco a poco las convulsiones fueron cesando. La respiración jadeante e irregular de Bella se fue normalizando y dejó de llorar aunque aún caían lágrimas de sus ojos asustados. Llevé de nuevo mi mano hasta su vientre y comprobé un poco más aliviado que el bebé también se estaba tranquilizando y que al menos, ya no se movía con tanta rapidez y fuerza.

-Tranquila, ya está pasando. Ya está pasando, mi amor… -susurré meciendo su cuerpo ligeramente, acunándola entre mis brazos, con mi vista clavada en la suya y sin dejar de depositar suaves y pequeños besos por todo su rostro empapado de lágrimas y sudor.

-Edward…- lloró en voz baja. Su voz sonó temblorosa y yo supe que aquellos horribles minutos habían sido eternos para ella también.

-Sh… ya está, ya ha terminado.

Aún tardó un par de minutos más en tranquilizarse por completo aunque yo aún me sentía aterrado y adolorido por verla en ese estado. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar, encendí la luz de la lamparilla, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. No era como si yo necesitara luz para ver en la oscuridad, pero sabía que a Bella le tranquilizaría poder verme con claridad.

Decidí entonces que debía llamar a Carlisle, o más bien que necesitaba llamarlo. No me importaban los Vulturis, no después de ver a Bella convulsionarse de esa forma.

-Bella, cariño. Voy a llamar a Carlisle ¿de acuerdo?- le dije en voz baja acariciando su rostro.

-¡No, te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! - pidió en voz más alta de lo que esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón y me miraron suplicantes, aterrorizados. Sus manos se había aferrado a mi pecho y a falta de mi camisa sus dedos había agarrado el casi inexistente vello de mi pecho.

-Tranquila, no voy a irme.- me apresuré a contestar. Rebusqué el bolsillo de mis pantalones hasta coger el pequeño aparato móvil entre mis brazos y se lo mostré.- Voy a llamar sin moverme de aquí. – le aseguré intentando sonreírle tranquilizadoramente, aunque no sé si verdaderamente conseguí hacerlo.

Bella observó el aparato entre mis manos y solo entonces asintió no muy convencida, aunque sus manos aflojaron el agarre de mi pecho. Besé su sien con ternura y Bella se encogió complacida por el toque. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y sentí un pequeño y dulce beso justo sobre mi pezón, que se erizó casi al instante.

-Te quiero.- murmuré. Ella elevó las comisuras de sus labios levemente y movió su cabeza, acariciando su cálido rostro con la piel helada de mi pecho.

Aquel simple gesto me tranquilizó lo suficiente para despegar por fin mi mirada de su rostro y marcar el número de mi padre. Antes de oír el primer pitido, el teléfono fue descolgado.

_-Lo lamento, Edward. Aún no han aparecido. Alice ha tenido otra visión, esta era más clara y dice estar segura de que ocurrirá pronto, muy posiblemente hoy, antes del anochecer. Al parecer cerca de casa. Así que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento._ - explicó la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

A pesar de que no era esa la razón por la que llamaba, no puede evitar sentirme un tanto esperanzado por las noticias. Los Vulturis aparecerían pronto y todo este embrollo se solucionaría pronto, si es que conseguía bajar la fiebre de Bella y llevarla de vuelta a casa para la cesárea.

-Eso son muy buenas noticias, pero…

_-Sí, lo son y es por eso que será mejor que te llame yo mismo cuando los Vulturis ya se han ido. Podrían llegar en cualquier momento y no me gustaría que estuvieras al teléfono. Todo irá mejor si nos ceñimos al plan.-_ me interrumpió aceleradamente. Rara vez había visto a Carlisle nervioso y menos aún interrumpiéndome.

-Carlisle lo sé, pero Bella no se encuentra bien. – repliqué. Ahora había bajado el tono de mi voz y estaba seguro de que Bella no podía oírme.- Por eso he llamado, no me hubiera arriesgado de otro modo.

-_Oh hijo, perdóname. Todos estamos un poco nervioso por la inminente llegada de los Vulturis y tal vez he sido un poco brusco. Dime, ¿qué le ocurre?_ – preguntó, ahora su voz se mostró preocupada.

-Unas horas después de que habláramos, Bella empezó a sentirse mal y me di cuenta de que tenía fiebre. Era alta pero nada demasiado alarmante. Pensé que bajaría quitándole algunas prendas de ropa y con el contacto de mi piel pero ha empeorado y ha tenido convulsiones muy violentas. Afortunadamente ya han cesado pero estoy… estoy muy preocupado. No sé por qué tiene fiebre y parece tan débil y vulnerable…- mi voz se fue apagando conforme hablaba. No podía evitar el sentirme afectado por su estado de salud. Bella era todo mi mundo, la razón de mi existencia, si algo le pasaba a ella o a nuestro pequeño…

_-Dios mío, ¿convulsiones?-_ Carlisle parecía estar asimilando mis palabras y cavilándolas. Casi podía ver su mente buscando un diagnostico correcto.

-Sí, ha sido horrible. No quería arriesgarme a llamar pero…

-_No, no Edward. Has hecho lo correcto._- alabó Carlisle. Su voz se había vuelto más seria. - _¿Cuánta fiebre tiene ahora? Recuerdo que metí un termómetro en el botiquín que te preparé, tómale la temperatura._

-Sí, lo sé. Se la tomé un poco antes de las convulsiones y tenía unos cuarenta grados centígrados más o menos. – contesté. Puse mi mano en la frente de Bella y a mi parecer seguía ardiendo. Tal vez estaba incluso más caliente que antes. -De todos modos, voy a ponerle el termómetro de nuevo. Creo que ha subido - murmuré alargando el brazo para coger el termómetro que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche.

-_Es muy posible que haya subido. Las convulsiones por fiebre son muy poco comunes y suelen producirse en bebés de entre cinco meses a cinco años. Para que un adulto sufra convulsiones por fiebre ésta debe de ser más mayor de cuarenta y un grados, lo que ya pasa a llamarse Hiperpírexia y es muy peligroso, sobre todo cuando hablamos de una mujer embarazada y en un estado de gestación tan avanzado como es el caso de Bella_. - repuso Carlisle con voz preocupada.

Aquello solo me preocupó más. Rogando en silencio porque no hubiera subido y no hubiera alcanzado aquello llamado Hiperpírexia que había mencionado Carlisle, puse de nuevo el termómetro en la axila de Bella, que como antes se encogió ante el tacto pero no se quejó.

-Tranquila, cielo. Shh...- la mecí con cuidado de no mover su brazo. Bella volvió a adormecerse, acurrucada contra mi pecho.

-_Pobrecilla, ha debido de pasarlo muy mal.-_ comentó Carlisle. Parecía estar hablando con él mismo.

-Estaba aterrada, no paraba de llorar.- dije, sintiendo un nuevo nudo en mi garganta.

-_Es normal, pero no te preocupes. A pesar de lo escandaloso de las convulsiones, si verdaderamente han sido provocadas por la fiebre no tienen por qué haber causado ningún tipo de daño cerebral ni en su organismo en general. Lo único peligroso en el caso de Bella es que eso la haya debilitado más a parte del susto, claro._

-¿Y qué hay del bebé?- pregunté angustiado, recordando lo rápido que se movía en vientre de su madre. Él también estaba asustado.

_-Está claro que algo así no ha podido ser beneficioso para él, pero si algo ha demostrado ese pequeño durante todo el embarazo es que es muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que está perfectamente._ - explicó con voz sincera.

-Es un alivio.- murmuré. Si de verdad aquellas convulsiones hubieran tenido graves efectos en el cerebro de Bella o en el bebé, lo habría notado en seguida. Pero de todos modos era un verdadero alivio oírlo de la boca de Carlisle.

-Cuarenta y uno y medio, casi cuarenta y dos.- contesté con voz temerosa a través del teléfono móvil tras mirar la cifra en el pequeño aparato alargado.

-_Edward, es muy alta._- se escandalizó mi padre. - _Debemos hacer que baje inmediatamente._

-¿Pero cómo? - pregunté y un deje de ansiedad tiñó mi voz.

-_En este caso lo mejor sería darle un paracetamol, pues eso le ayudaría a bajar la fiebre pero desgraciadamente no se me ocurrió meter ninguno en el botiquín.-_ se lamentó.

-¿Y un baño de agua fría?- propuse un momento después. Carlisle lo meditó durante unos segundos.

-_Podría funcionar, pero es muy importante que el agua no esté excesivamente fría; eso podría provocarle un shock._ - me advirtió él.

-De acuerdo. - acepté. - La meteré en la bañera inmediatamente.

-_Bien, esperemos que con eso le baje la fiebre un poco._ - comentó. - _Llámame si no funciona y si vuelve a subir. Si no me llamas daré por sentado que se encuentra mejor. Los Vulturis llegarán de un momento a otro y me inquieta que puedas llamar por teléfono._

-Sí, solo llamaré si empeora.

-_Recuerda, en menos de veinticuatro horas todo habrá terminado. Te lo aseguro._ – prometió Carlisle con voz esperanzadora.

-Están siendo las veinticuatro horas más largas de mi existencia.- murmuré con amargura. Mi padre suspiró y casi pude verlo esbozando una sonrisa triste al otro lado del teléfono. -Adiós, Carlisle.- me despedí. con un de tristeza.

-_Adiós, hijo._ - Y colgó.

En el mismo momento en que escuché el pitido que indicaba el corte de la línea noté un deje de tristeza en mi interior. Me tranquilizaba hablar con Carlisle, sabía que nada malo podría pasarle a Bella si mi padre podía evitarlo y sentir que estaba tan lejos de nosotros ahora… Tal vez solo tenía esa sensación porque no se había separado de nosotros durante todo el embarazo y justo ahora, cuando más lo necesitábamos habíamos tenido que separarnos.

Sacudí la cabeza, olvidando todas aquellas estúpidas preocupaciones y me centré en lo único importante y en lo único que verdaderamente me importaba

Bella y nuestro hijo.

-Ven, vamos a darte un baño. - le dije apartando algunos mechones de su cabello para poder ver su hermoso rostro. - Veras como eso hace que te sientas mejor.

Bella se encogió y frunció el ceño, para un segundo después volver a hundir su cabeza en mi pecho y cerrar los ojos, quedando de nuevo en aquel estado de adormilamiento.

Me di cuenta de que en esos momentos, Bella era como un bebé y que tanto si le apetecía como si no debía hacerlo, era por su bien. Carlisle me había asustado con la manera en que se había escandalizado cuando le dije la mucha fiebre que tenía mi pobre esposa. Mi único objetivo ahora era bajar su fiebre y hacer que se sintiera mejor, lo único que quería y necesitaba hacer era cuidarla tal y como me prometí a mí mismo que haría el día en que supe que me había enamorado de aquella hermosa y frágil humana.

Con cuidado alcé el cuerpo de Bella de mi regazo con la intención de dejarla sobre la cama mientras yo llenaba la bañera, pero un agudo y espeluznante grito taladró mis oídos. Bella llevó sus manos hasta la parte más abultada de su vientre, hacia su costado izquierdo justo donde se había tocado durante las convulsiones cuando gritó exactamente igual que ahora.

-Me duele…- jadeó con un mueca de dolor pintada en su rostro. Una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos y corría libremente por sus mejillas mientras su respiración ahora jadeante parecía temblorosa.

Mi menté que aunque se había mantenido horrorizada durante las convulsiones me mostró entonces que justo antes del grito, se había escuchado un crujido. Un claro y limpio crujido procedente del cuerpo de Bella. Había estado tan preocupado y angustiado viendo como se convulsionaba que apenas me había dado cuenta, pero ahora mi mente rápida y audaz lo había sabido enlazar a la perfección.

Retiré sus manos y rasgué su blusa para poder inspeccionar la zona dañada. Su pecho izquierdo quedó al descubierto por la brusquedad con la que había roto la tela pero Bella apenas se inmutó, el dolor era más fuerte que la vergüenza y yo estaba demasiado preocupado como para que aquello me distrajera.

-Respira hondo. Eso es, respira, tranquila. - susurré poniendo ambas manos en su rostro para que me mirara. Bella hizo lo que le dije, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, aunque aquello hizo que el dolor se hiciera más agudo ya que un dio otro grito y su respiración jadeante y temblorosa volvió. Algo estaba mal en su interior.

Dirigí mi vista de nuevo hacía la parte lastimada, donde Bella había llevado sus manos de nuevo aunque con mucho cuidado de no rozar su piel. Definitivamente, era algo serio. Examiné la zona pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal, olvidando el hecho de que casi se podían ver sus costillas por la extrema delgadez, el pálido enfermizo y un moretón un poco más abajo, producido seguramente por una patada el bebé hacía unos días a juzgar por el color ya casi amarillento de este. A simple vista no había nada alarmante pero la manera en que Bella había gritado y el recuerdo de aquel crujido me decían que muy posiblemente Bella tenía un hueso roto y por la zona en la que se tocaba, estaba seguro de que había sido una costilla.

-¿Te duele aquí? - pregunté concentrado mientras rozaba su costado con la yema de mis dedos con mucho cuidado. Bella se agitó y asintió con la mandíbula apretada. Estaba seguro de que estaba aguantándose un grito. – Es una costilla. Te has roto una costilla.- confirmé y no pude hacer nada para que mi voz no sonora con aquel tono tan fúnebre.

-Noté una patada muy fuerte, me dolió mucho pero estaba tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no había sido una patada normal. Ahora cuando me has movido, sí que me ha dolido de verdad. - explicó con un hilo de voz y con la respiración aún agitada. Mis suposiciones estaban en lo correcto. Aquel crujido no había sido producto de mi imaginación. - Ha sido el bebé, pero lo ha hecho sin querer. Él también se ha puesto muy nervioso, estaba asustado y no paraba de moverse.

-Lo sé, no ha sido culpa suya. –contesté agitando la cabeza al darme cuenta de la manera desesperada en la que Bella había defendido la inocencia del bebé. ¿Creía que iba a odiarlo de nuevo? ¿Qué volvería a creer que era un monstruo como el día en que me enteré de que estaba embarazada? Eso no pasaría jamás. Ya no, no después de poder sentir a aquella diminuta y hermosa criatura en su vientre. - Nuestra pequeña Renesmee se ha asustado mucho, eso es todo.

-E.J.- me corrigió Bella y pude apreciar como intentaba sonreír. Sin duda mis palabras la habían tranquilizado. Yo nunca dejaría de amar a nuestro hijo o hija. Nunca.

Le sonreí con pena y me incliné para dejar un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios aún temblorosos, y después bajar mi cabeza hasta el centro de su vientre donde besé su ombligo con mimo.

-Pobrecita, mi niña.- murmuré antes de volver a besar su ombligo. Bella alzó su brazo y llevó su mano hasta mi cabeza, donde sus delicados dedos se enredaron en las hebras de mi cabello.

-Te quiero.- susurró en voz tan baja que ningún humano hubiera podido oírla.

Tomé su mano sudorosa entre las mías y la besé con cuidado, Bella hizo de nuevo amago de sonreír aunque sus párpados había vuelto a cerrarse. Aquel sopor propio de la fiebre había vuelto a llevársela y yo temí que hubiera sido más.

Sin perder un solo segundo, me levanté de la cama con Bella en brazos procurando ser cuidadoso y no moverla para evitar que le doliera aún más la costilla y la llevé hasta el servicio. Bella gimió débilmente, aunque pude notar como apretaba su mandíbula, evitando gritar de nuevo.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, abrí el grifo para llenar la bañera prestando especial atención a la temperatura del agua. No debía estar helada, pues aquello solo empeoraría su estado, pero lo suficientemente fría para que la fiebre no subiera más y bajara unas décimas.

-Edward, no…- murmuró mi esposa confusa cuando notó que la despojaba sus braguitas y su blusa rasgada, las últimas prendas que tapaban su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, soy yo. Confía en mí, todo está bien, todo va bien.- la tranquilicé acariciando su espalda. Bella lloriqueó un poco y finalmente volvió a dejarse caer contra mi pecho y se dejó hacer.

Le quité su blusa y sus braguitas, dejándola completamente desnuda y una vez la bañera estuvo llena la metí muy despacio. Como era de esperar al notar la temperatura fría del agua, mi Bella dio un brinco seguido de un gritito de sorpresa y se agitó entre mis brazos.

-Tengo frío. Tengo frío, Edward. – se quejó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. No me gustaba verla sufrir, ni aunque ese sufrimiento fuera por la temperatura del agua pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella. Por ahora ya había abierto los ojos y parecía haberse despertado de aquel adormecimiento en que le había sumido la fiebre. Lo cual era una señal de que aquel baño le haría bien.

-Sé que está fría, ya lo sé cariño, pero tenemos que conseguir que te baje la fiebre. – intenté explicarle con voz suave y paciente. Bella negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Parecía desesperada y yo sabía que no se trataba solo del agua fría, sino de todo por lo que estaba pasando, la fiebre, las convulsiones, la costilla… Solo podía imaginar cuanto estaba sufriendo mi Bella.

-No quiero, tengo frío. Por favor, Edward, no.- suplicó ella entre lágrimas. Tuve que desviar la mirada de su rostro, verla llorar y suplicarme de ese modo me mataba, pero debía hacerlo.

Intentando ignorar sus súplicas la metí por completo en la bañera. Bella se encogió y lloró más fuerte, sin aflojar el agarre de sus manos en mis brazos. De pronto hizo un movimiento brusco en el agua y soltó un grito, sabía que la única manera de aliviar el dolor de su costilla rota era el reposo absoluto, pero en su situación y con la fiebre tan alta no podía simplemente dejarla tumbada en la cama, ¿y si volvía a tener convulsiones?

-Bella, tranquilízate.- le dije con voz dolida.- Te estás lastimando…

Ella solo lloró con intensidad e intentó acomodarse en la bañera de alguna forma en que su costilla no doliera pero fue en vano. Parecía demasiado débil como para mantenerse erguida, ella solo quería acurrucarse y hundir su cabeza, tal y como estaba antes sobre mi regazo.

Apenas lo pensé un segundo cuando dejé de sujetar su cuerpo, pues temía que pudiera ahogarse, me despojé de todas mis ropas, a excepción de la camisa que me la había quitado antes, cogí a Bella de nuevo en brazos alzándola de la bañera unos centímetros y me metí junto a ella. La bañera no era ni de lejos tan grande como la de la casa de Forks pero era suficientemente amplia para que cupiéramos los dos de sobra. Me senté apoyando mi espalda y senté a Bella sobre mí. Su pequeño cuerpo mojado se encogió ante el tacto helado del agua y mi propio cuerpo y Bella volvió a agitarse.

-Cálmate, Bella. No es bueno que te alteres.- le dije cuando empezó a patalear en el agua. Si se ponía nerviosa y empezaba a tener contracciones, entonces, la fiebre sería el menor de mis problemas y por otro lado agitándose y moviéndose de ese modo solo se estaba infringiendo más dolor a ella misma pues la costilla debía de estar doliéndole muchísimo. - Cariño, sé que no te encuentras bien y que todo lo que quieres es quedarte tumbada en la cama, pero si no conseguimos hacer que la fiebre baje, tú y el bebé estaríais en peligro. Es por tu bien y el del bebé.

Bella dejó de moverse y alzó la mirada para mirarme fijamente aún con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sabía muy bien el efecto que tenía la palabra _'bebé' _en mi esposa y también sabía que eso no era jugar limpio pero no le estaba mintiendo al fin y al cabo. La fiebre en su estado era algo preocupante y más siendo tan alta como lo era en ese momento.

Bella sorbió su nariz, bajó su mirada hasta su vientre y lo acarició débilmente con tristeza.

-Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo.- dijo con voz aguda por el llanto.

-Claro que no, yo no dejaré que le pase nada. Pero ahora debes quedarte aquí dentro, solo hasta que baje la fiebre.- le prometí esbozando una sonrisa suave, solo para ella.

Bella asintió, un poco más tranquila y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, acurrucándose en mi regazo ahora desnudo, justo en la misma posición que estábamos antes en la cama. Acaricié su espalda y sus cabellos, tenido mucho cuidado de no rozar su costado lastimado mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cabeza. Pronto mi Bella se relajó por completo, cerrando sus ojitos y hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, con sus manos aferradas a su vientre.

No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente pasó, tal vez una hora o dos, pero muy poco a poco empecé a notar a Bella más despierta; aunque continuaba relajada sus ojos estaban abiertos y acariciaba su vientre con más energía que antes. Aún se estremecía de vez en cuando por pequeños escalofríos, normales por los cambios bruscos de temperatura que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo pero ya no parecía tan débil y enferma.

Me decidí finalmente y puse mi mano en su frente con delicadeza, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la temperatura de su piel fuera ahora normal o al menos que no ardiera como hacía unas horas. Sonreí y un suspiro de alivio abandonó mis labios cuando noté su frente más fría que antes. Seguía caliente, tal vez aún tenía un poco de fiebre pero estaba seguro de que su estado ya no era tan alarmante como antes.

Bella me miraba expectante examinando mi reacción. Le sonreí esta vez más ampliamente y remplacé mi mano con mis labios para dejar un beso suave en su frente.

-Ya no estás tan calentita. - Comenté volviendo a sonreír aliviado.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, ya no me pesa la cabeza.- contesto, llevándose una mano a la frente. - Aunque aún tengo frío.

-El agua está muy fría y yo también, es normal que tengas frío.- le dije acariciando su brazo, la piel del cual así como la de todo su cuerpo estaba erizada. - Vamos a secarnos.

Bella asintió sonriendo y tras dejar otro beso en su cabeza la alcé del agua con mucho cuidado de no hacerle más daño en su costilla lastimada y salí de la bañera con Bella en brazos. Me senté con Bella sobre mí en la silla de madera que había junto al pequeño tocador y alcancé un par de toallas para cubrir el cuerpo de Bella y el mío propio enrollándola alrededor de mi cintura. Bella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y dejó un beso a la altura de mi pecho izquierdo que me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Bella me hacía pasar de la preocupación más angustiosa al alivio y felicidad más absoluta.

-Me alegro tanto de que te encuentres mejor.- dije poniendo un mechón de su cabello mojado tras su oreja. Bella sonrió maliciosamente y mordió su labio inferior.

-Y yo me alegro tanto de que no pueda contagiarte.- murmuró antes de alzar su cabeza para besarme fogosamente. - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó cuando fruncí el ceño y rompí le beso.

-Que en realidad no sabemos si eres contagiosa o no, porque no sabemos por qué has tenido fiebre. No estás enferma, no tienes ninguna gripe o virus y la fiebre no es un síntoma del embarazo. No le encuentro explicación.

-Eh, tranquilo.- susurró aguantando mi rostro con su dedo índice para que la mirara a los ojos. - Deja de preocuparte, lo importante es que ya no tengo fiebre.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo seguro. Tal vez aún tengas algunas décimas.- le recordé. Cogí el termómetro que había dejado sobre el mueble del lavabo y levanté el brazo de Bella para tomarle la temperatura de nuevo.

-No voy a dejar que me pongas ese dichoso aparato otra vez.- dijo desafiante y soltando su brazo de mi agarre. La miré sin entender.

-Bella… ¿Qué?

-No. Estoy bien y no necesito un termómetro para saberlo. Ya no tengo frío ni sueño y no me duele la cabeza. Estoy perfectamente así que relájate. - ordenó con voz más imperativa de lo que imaginé. Abrí la boca y fruncí el ceño mirándola desconcertado pero una malévola idea cruzó mi mente un instante después y mi rostro se transformó en una mueca de maldad.

-Bien, si no me dejas que te lo ponga en la axila te lo pondré en el trasero como a los bebés.- comenté con total naturalidad, levantando el muslo de Bella para dejar al descubierto su trasero.

Mi sorprendida esposa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y atrapó mis muñecas entre las suyas.

-No te atreverás…

-Oh, cariño. No te puedes ni imaginar de hasta a donde estoy dispuesto a llegar por mantenerte sana y salva.- contesté con total confianza, zafándome de su agarre y volviendo a mi tarea.

-Está bien, está bien. – exclamó apresuradamente quitándome el termómetro de las manos y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo.

-Así me gusta, buena chica. - alabé con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por haber logrado de mi objetivo.

-Eres cruel. - me acusó haciendo una mueca que pretendía hacerla parecer enfadada pero que resultó de lo más adorable. - Cuando era pequeña un médico le dijo a Renée que a los niños pequeños es mejor tomar la temperatura por… ahí y ella le hizo caso hasta que cumplí los nueve.

Solté una carcajada por su confesión y Bella golpeó mi pecho débilmente.

-Oh, mi Bella, pobrecita.- murmuré riendo entre dientes. - Debiste de coger un trauma.

Bella asintió haciendo un puchero y yo no pude reprimir las repentinas ganas de besar sus labios aunque solo fuera brevemente.

Tras un par de minutos que fue lo que tarde en contralar mis carcajadas, Bella se quitó el termómetro del brazo y lo examinó con prudencia.

-Déjame ver.- murmuré quitándole el termómetro para verlo impacientemente. - Treinta y ocho y medio. Ha bajado muchísimo. - dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa de alivio hacia mi querida esposa, quien me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ves no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Aún tienes algunas décimas, pero nada comparado con la que tenías antes. Un poco de reposo en el sofá y te pondrás mejor.- dije animado.

Me notaba mucho más positivo ahora que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. Bueno, toda la normalidad que puede haber cuando estás escondido en un pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, lejos de tu familia y con tu mujer embarazada de nueve meses.

-Exacto.- concordó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora vamos a secarnos o al final enfermarás de verdad.

Debo reconocer que me recreé secando su cuerpo, besando sus hombros, sus brazos, su vientre y sus piernas cada vez que las alzaba para secarlas y más tarde vestirla. Escogí para Bella las prendas más cómodas que encontré en la maleta de ropa que mi hermana Rosalie había preparado para nosotros. Unas mallas grises con una camisola azul claro lo suficientemente ancha para su muy abultado vientre. Yo tardé mucho menos tiempo en secarme y en vestirme, algo que no agradó demasiado a mi esposa a juzgar por su mueca cuando cubrí mi cuerpo con unos bóxers negros y mis pantalones.

Mientras secaba su cabello, disfrutando del tacto suave de las hebras de su cabello enredándose entre mis dedos, Bella mantenía su mirada fija en la mía a través del reflejo de espejo mientras su mano trazaba dibujos sin sentido sobre su vientre.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté alarmado cuando Bella siseó de dolor al sentarla en el sofá.

-Aja.- contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque pude ver como forzaba su respiración jadeando a que se tornara normal de nuevo.

-Aquí no hay nada que pueda darte para aliviar el dolor más que unos sedantes que te dormirán pero son muy fuertes y con la fiebre que has tenido… El único tratamiento para una costilla rota es hacer reposo y esperar a que cure por si sola.- expliqué con un deje de tristeza.

-No pasa nada, solo me duele al moverme.- dijo mandándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me senté a su lado, poniendo sus piernas en mi regazo y acaricié la planta sus pies desnudos haciendo que Bella se estremeciera por las cosquillas. Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencia tan solo roto por la tranquila respiración de mi esposa y los latidos de su corazón y de nuestro pequeño.

Justo en ese momento escuché un murmullo. Volteé mi cabeza como si el sonido viniera detrás de mí pero no había nadie detrás, de eso estaba seguro. De algún modo había escuchado esa especie de murmullo durante los últimos días pero nunca había sido tan claro y nítido como ahora. Fruncí el ceño y me llevé la mano a las sienes, ese murmullo no parecía venir de mis oídos sino de mi mente. ¿Le estaba pasando algo a mi don?

-¿Edward, estás bien?- preguntó Bella mirándome inquieta.

-Dame, dame un segundo.- pedí con voz concentrada.

El murmulló no desapareció como había pasado las otras veces que lo había escuchado sino que estaba vez se hizo más nítido, parecía una voz… un pensamiento…

-¿Edward qué está pasando?- volvió a preguntar mi esposa esta vez su voz sonó preocupado.

-No estoy seguro.- contesté.

Aquel extraño murmullo del cual estaba seguro que se trataba de la mente de alguien cobró más fuerza y yo estuve seguro de haber escuchado una voz claramente. Una voz fina y dulce, casi aniñada. ¿Bella? ¿Era esa la mente de Bella?

-Piensa en algo.- le ordené excitado y nervioso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa.

-Tú solo piensa en algo.- le urgí. Temía que el murmullo fuera a desaparecer, la conexión era muy débil, aquella voz era demasiado baja.

-De acuerdo.- dijo también nerviosa. Nos miramos en silencio durante varios segundos y yo intenté escuchar con detalle aquella voz misteriosa y dulce que por otro lado me resultaba tan atrayente, como si necesitara escucharla. -Edward, estás empezando a ponerme nerviosa de verdad.

Y justo en el momento en que Bella dijo aquello sus palabras fueron repetidas por aquella voz, como si alguien las hubiera escuchado y repetido en su mente. Me sentí absurdo y frustrado, ¿Quién más había en esa cabaña aparte de nosotros? ¿Quién había siquiera a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda de la cabaña? No tenía sentido. Entonces aquel murmullo volvió a repetir las palabras de Bella pero esta vez de forma más clara y nítida y pude apreciar el toque exageradamente aniñado e… ¡infantil!

Jadeé sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos muy intenso presionando en mi pecho con fuerza. Mi menté había enlazado las características de aquella voz tan baja, suave, dulce e infantil y el hecho de que no había nadie más en aquel lugar más que Bella, yo y él, ¡nuestro bebé!

Está claro, no podía ser otro, estaba seguro.

¡Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi hijo!

Llevé mis manos extendidas hasta el vientre de Bella quien me miraba entre nerviosa y confundida.

-Me estás preocupando, mucho.

- Puedo oír sus pensamientos, Bella. ¡Puedo oír al bebé! - exclamé sintiendo como todos aquellos sentimientos tan intensos explotaban en mi interior. Estaba seguro de que de haber sido humano estaría llorando.

-¡Dios mío, Edward! Puedes escuchar a nuestro pequeño… – exclamó Bella emocionada cubriendo mis manos con las suyas sobre su vientre.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su vientre sintiendo una fuerte necesidad de estar más cerca de aquellos pensamientos, más cerca de él.

Entonces aquellos pensamientos repitieron de nuevo las palabras de Bella en su mente y está vez su menté fue invadida por una sensación de bienestar, de confort, de felicidad.

-Le gusta tu voz.- dije sonriendo. A nuestro pequeño le gustaba escuchar la voz de su mamá.

- Oh, mi pequeño… Mi pequeño bebé…- la voz de Bella sonó extraña y no me hizo falta mirarla para saber que estaba llorando, de emoción y felicidad.

-No puedo creerlo, estoy escuchándolo. Sus pensamientos, su vocecita….- murmuré besando su vientre con pura adoración.

Justo entonces aquella voz repitió mis palabras y de nuevo aquella sensación de bienestar y felicidad lo acompañaron.

-Creo… parece que también le gusta mi voz.- sentí un nudo enorme en la garganta al decir aquello. No podía creerlo, todo era como un sueño.

-Por supuesto que sí, tienes la voz más hermosa del mundo. - repuso Bella con una sonrisa aún con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

De nuevo el bebé pensó en las palabras de su madre pero esta vez no solo fue una sensación de felicidad lo que las acompañó sino un fuerte sentimiento de aprecio, de un cariño tan fuerte que solo pude compararlo con amor, un profundo y puro sentimiento amor.

-Te quiere Bella, te quiere mucho.- susurré mirándola a los ojos, sin quitar mis manos de su vientre. Bella sollozó y lloró aún más abrazando su vientre, envolviendo con fuerza y protegiéndolo de todo y de todos.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño. Te quiero, mucho, muchísimo- sollozó emocionada.

-Es feliz, él se siente feliz.- dije, intentando explicarle de algún modo todos aquellos sentimientos tan puros y fuertes que había en aquella cabecita y la mía propia.

-Claro que lo es, ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Mi bebé…

De nuevo sentí la necesidad de estar más cerca de él y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su vientre, sintiendo el latir de su corazón más fuerte así como sus pensamientos.

-Hemos luchado mucho por ti y muy pronto vas a estar con nosotros. Vamos a cuidarte y a amarte mucho, nunca dejaremos que te pase nada malo. – susurré besando de nuevo su vientre.

Bella enredó su mano en mis cabellos y acarició mi rostro con el dorso de la otra. Y yo solo pude sonreír porque así era justo como me sentía, feliz; inmensamente feliz. Si aún quedaba alguna remota duda de la pureza y bondad de aquel diminuto ser que crecía en el vientre de mi esposa, ahora se había disipado. Y yo no podía desear nada más que el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, para poder abrazarlo y demostrarle por fin que lo amaba, que lo amaba con todo mi ser.

**Hola, mis queridas lectoras. Primero que nada espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, esto es tan solo la primera parte del capítulo el segundo vendrá en el próximo capítulo y os prometo mucho estrés. Solo diré que al pobre Edward le va a dar un ataque cuando su mujer empiece a tener contracciones y que el parto está más cerca que nunca. **

**Un beso enorme,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	21. Largas 24 horas, parte II

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Como siempre, un millón de gracias Libezzy, no solo por betearme sino por apoyarme, siempre. ****Este capítulo es muy largo, el más largo que he escrito nunca es por eso que os pido que os toméis todo el tiempo que necesitéis para leerlo, porque si solo lo leéis por encima, dejándoos párrafos os estaréis perdiendo gran parte del capítulo.**

**Este capítulo se sitúa justo después del anterior. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Largas 24 horas, Parte II

_*Edward POV*_

Las lágrimas que hacía unos momentos corrían libremente por su rostro se habían secado ahora, aunque su rostro seguía manteniendo aquella enorme sonrisa de felicidad, tan solo equiparable con la mía propia.

Aún no podía creerlo; podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi hijo, de mi bebé y era una sensación tan maravillosa… Nunca antes había leído los pensamientos de un bebé, y mucho menos de uno no-nato pero lo cierto es que nunca había creído que una criatura tan pequeña pudiera pensar ya con tanta convicción y claridad como mi pequeño. Tenía la sensación de que sería muy inteligente. Tal vez, su mente era más vampírica que humana y por lo tanto gozara de tanta inteligencia como la de cualquiera de nuestra especie

Yo me sentía emocionado, muy emocionado. El parto, aunque pedía al cielo que no se adelantara y no se produjera hasta que estuviéramos de nuevo en casa, a cada minuto, a cada instante me sentía más ansioso porque se produjera. Tenía tantas ganas de que naciera, de poder acunarlo entre mis brazos, y cantarle para que durmiera.

-¿En qué piensas?- su pregunta hizo que dejara de soñar despierto y agité la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-En lo mucho que vamos a cuidarlo y mimarlo.- susurré llevando una mano hasta su vientre. Bella que tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, sonrió y dejó un beso suave sobre mi camisa.

* * *

><p>De pronto hizo una mueca y llevó su mano a su vientre, un poco más hacia bajo de la mía. Me tensé instintivamente y aparté mi mano, temiendo haberle hecho daño. Estaba seguro de no haber notado ninguna patada.<p>

Un segundo después Bella sonrió y lo acarició con cariño.

- Parece que nuestro pequeño tiene mucha sed, y la verdad es que su madre también. – murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Llevas muchas horas sin alimentarte.- le recordé.

-Es que antes estaba mareada, me dolía la cabeza, no me apetecía.- se excusó mirando a su vientre.

-Es normal, la fiebre hace que se vaya el apetito. Te traeré un vaso de sangre. – le dije levantándome del sofá.

Fui a la cocina y llené otro vaso de sangre, recordando que el otro vaso de sangre que preparé para Bella hacía unas horas seguiría tirado en el suelo de la habitación. Lo limpiaría después.

-Gracias.- me dijo Bella cuando le di el vaso, el cual se bebió prácticamente de un sorbo.

-Sí, parece que tenías mucha sed. - comenté riendo entre dientes.

Bella bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada y susurró en voz baja:

-¿Puedo beber otro?

-Claro que sí.- dije riendo de nuevo por la forma en la que me lo había pedido.

Sin poder evitarlo me incliné y besé sus labios brevemente. Sentí el regusto dulzón de la sangre en sus labios y me aparté rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, sabiendo que aquel beso no había sido una buena idea. Estaba seguro de que mis ojos negros se había dilatado un poco ya que la ponzoña había subido a mi boca. La tragué de mala gana y respiré por la nariz en un esfuerzo inútil por apagar las llamas que quemaban mi garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me alimentaba? Por lo menos, un mes. Nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo sin cazar, pero no iba a hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. No hasta que Bella hubiera dado a luz, y ella y mi hijo estuvieran sanos y salvos en casa.

Llené el vaso de sangre cuando me sentí un poco más tranquilo y volví al salón para dárselo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya se me ha ido la fiebre del todo.- murmuró sonriendo llevándose una mano a la frente. Le devolví la sonrisa con toda la sinceridad del mundo.- Así que no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, puedo quedarme aquí sola mientras tú vas metiendo las maletas en el maletero.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender y Bella alargó el brazo para coger el vaso de mis manos, antes de empezar a beber de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté confuso.

Bella me miró como si fuera obvio.

-Anoche, antes de dormirme te escuché hablando con Carlisle, lo que significa que los Vulturis ya se han ido así que podemos volver a casa. – explicó con voz calmada. – Por eso te digo que vayas mantenido las cosas en el coche, de verdad que estoy bien. Ya quiero volver a casa, tengo tantas ganas de que nazca. – susurró sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre con ilusión. Sus ojos brillaron antes la mención del nacimiento.

Yo tragué de nuevo pero esta vez no había sido por la ponzoña sino por otro problema, si cabe aún más grave.

Bella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en estos dos días. Antes de venir le expliqué que el plan era escondernos aquí hasta que Carlisle llamara para avisarnos de que los Vulturis ya se había marchado. Lo que ella no sabía, ya que yo no se lo había dicho, era que Carlisle había llamado antes mientras ella dormía en el coche y me había dicho que los Vulturis no habían llegado aún y no parecía que fueran a llegar muy pronto. Por eso cuando Bella me escuchó ayer hablar con Carlisle debió de pensar automáticamente que ya podíamos volver a casa, sin embargo no era así. Los Vulturis no habían llegado, aunque llegarían hoy según la visión de Alice, claro que yo no me arriesgaría a llevar a Bella hasta que no estuviera completamente convencido de que no había peligro.

-¿Edward, qué pasa?- me preguntó. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y había sido sustituida por una mueca de desconcierto y un poco de preocupación también.

Suspiré y me senté a su lado, debía contárselo. Este era el inconveniente de ocultarle parte de la información a Bella, que tarde o temprano tendría que contársela y por casualidades de la vida siempre que debía contárselo me parecía un momento aún menos apropiado que cuando se lo oculté, ya que si antes temía que se pusiera nerviosa y tuviera contracciones, ahora estaba casi convencido de que el parto estaba más cerca que nunca, y eso me asustaba. Mucho. Y más con Carlisle y el resto de la familia tan lejos.

-Bella, aún no podemos volver a casa.- murmuré mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me devolvió la mirada aun más desconcertada y agitó la cabeza sin entender.

-Pero ayer… Carlisle llamó para decir que los Vulturis ya se habían ido ¿no?- sonó confusa y nerviosa y yo cogí sus pequeñas manos entre las mías en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-No.- contesté. Bella fue a decir algo pero después cerró la boca y me miró entre preocupada y confusa.- Verás, había hablado con Carlisle antes. Cuando vinimos, ¿recuerdas que te pasaste la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo? - ella asintió rápidamente.- Yo pensé que llamaba para decirnos que ya se habían marchado pero sin embargo me dijo que no habían llegado aún y que no parecían estar cerca. Anoche Carlisle volvió a llamar y me contó que aún no habían aparecido pero…

-Dios mío. ¡Sin no están allí quiere decir que están aquí!- exclamó, y un deje de histeria tiñó su voz.

-¿Qué? No, no Bella, tranquila. No están aquí.- intenté decirle, cogiendo sus manos que había soltado de las mías y frotaban su rostro con ansiedad.

-Han debido de seguirnos, Edward. Van a matarnos, nos matarán como en mi sueño.- ahora Bella había empezado a sollozar y su respiración era jadeante e irregular.

Esto era justo lo que había tratado de evitar, que se alterara y se asustara. Me había interrumpido antes de que pudiera explicárselo todo.

-Bella, escúchame. ¡Escúchame!- le ordené alzando un poco mi tono de voz para captar su atención por encima de sus sollozos. Mis manos sujetaron su rostro obligándola a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Hace unas horas, cuando le llamé, Carlisle me dijo que Alice había tenido otra visión sobre los Vulturis.- Bella se tensó más entre mis brazos y yo me apresuré a proseguir con mi explicación.- Hablé con ella y no me pudo decir demasiado porque la visión era muy borrosa pero me aseguró que ni tú, ni yo estábamos allí. - noté como Bella se relajaba considerablemente ante mis palabras aunque aguardó a que acabara de hablar.- No me pudo decir mucho más pero al parecer han tomado una decisión, no vamos a retrasarlo más, esperarían un día más, hoy, para ver si la visión se cumplía y los Vulturis llegaban, sino ellos mismos saldrían a buscarlos, deben de estar muy cerca de Forks pero no podemos esperar más.

Una vez acabé de explicarlo todo solté su rostro gentilmente y llevé mis manos hasta su vientre, dejando muy claro qué era lo que no podía esperar más.

Bella hipó aún temblando, aunque visiblemente más tranquila. Besé el tope de su cabeza y ella asintió, como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí misma de mis palabras. Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y suspiró.

-Lo siento.- musitó con su voz amortiguada contra mi camisa.- Es que ese sueño… no logro quitármelo de la cabeza.

-No se hará realidad, amor. – le dije acariciando sus cabellos con una mano y su vientre con la otra.- Es imposible que nos siguieran, ya lo habría notado, conozco sus olores y sus pensamientos y además, con Jacob dejando su tufo durante todo el viaje….

Bella golpeó mi pecho suavemente aunque alzó su cabeza y sonrió un poco, haciendo que yo sonriera también.

-Te quiero.- murmuré contra su cabello besando su cabeza. No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, jamás me cansaría de repetirlo porque así era.

Bella depositó un beso en mi cuello, sintiendo sus labios curvarse contra mi piel y supe que estaba sonriendo.

-Yo también te quie-….

Su voz se cortó de pronto y yo me tensé de forma casi automática.

-¿Bella? – la llamé y no pude hacer nada por ocultar la preocupación que cubrió mi voz.

Cogí sus hombros y la aparté de mi pecho cuidadosamente, temeroso. Necesitaba ver su rostro, saber qué le ocurría.

Bella tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía concentrara en algo, su respiración era jadeante y un tanto temblorosa también.

-¿Bella qué te pasa?- pregunté de nuevo, sintiendo como la ansiedad se abría paso en mi pecho.

Bella agitó la cabeza y yo no estaba seguro de si con eso quería decirme que no tenía importancia o que no podía hablar. Estaba bastante seguro de que importancia tenía.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Te…?

Bella asintió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza inclinándose hacia delante. Lo primero que pensé fue en su costilla rota, aunque no había hecho ningún movimiento brusco por lo que lo descarté enseguida. Entonces, Bella llevó su mano hasta su vientre y yo pensé que solo había sido otra patada. Pero me di cuenta de que la mano de mi esposa no estaba sobre su vientre sino prácticamente sobre su pubis.

La respiración de Bella se volvió más rápida y jadeante, parecía respirar a trompicones y sentí su mano libre aferrarse a mi camisa con mucha fuerza. Su respiración alcanzó el punto más rápido y acelerado y Bella dejó escapar un suave pero lastimero gemido. Un segundo después su mano aflojó el agarre de mi camisa y Bella se relajó, abriendo los ojos y regularizando su respiración.

Yo estaba atónito, apenas podía reaccionar ya estaba bastante seguro por no decir completamente seguro de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Uff…- bufó Bella mirándome un tanto confusa. Su manó soltó mi camisa y acarició mi rostro ligeramente.- Tranquilo estoy bien, no sé qué ha sido eso.- la voz de Bella era tranquila, incluso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, feliz porque hubiera terminado tan fugazmente como había comenzado.

-Bella…-fue lo único que fui capaz de murmurar, sentía un fuerte nudo en mi garganta y me di cuenta de que eran nervios.

-Edward, tranquilo de verdad. Estoy perfectamente.- aseguró sonriendo un poco más, intentando tranquilizarme.- De repente he sentido un dolorcillo en la espalda, como pinchazos y se ha vuelto más intenso pero ya está. Ha desaparecido.- explicó. Reconocí la sorpresa en su voz y supe que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que acaba de pasarle.

Su mirada examinó mi rostro durante un momento al ver no contesta, ni tampoco reaccionaba. No era la clase de comportamiento que tenía cuando Bella me daba uno de esos sustos.

-¿Edward?- me llamó, parecía preocupada. -¿Cariño, estás bien?

Parpadeé, intentado enfocar mi vista en la suya. Si estaba en lo cierto, no habría tiempo que perder.

-Creo que…-vacilé y mi esposa acarició mi rostro de nuevo, como si quiera darme ánimos para continuar hablando. Tragué ruidosamente e intenté librarme de aquel nudo cerraba mi garganta.- Creo que acabas de tener una contracción.

Una vez dicho aquello enmudecí de pronto siendo consciente de lo que mis palabras significan. De hecho no lo creía, estaba prácticamente seguro, tan seguro como de que Bella no había esperado algo como eso.

La palabra '_contracción' _quedó flotando en el aire mientras contemplaba el rostro de mi esposa en busca de alguna reacción.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz temblorosa al cabo de un par de largos minutos.

No respondí pues sabía que me había entendido perfectamente y que lo único que necesitaba ahora era asimilarlo y meditarlo. Yo estaba completamente seguro de que aquello había sido una contracción, mis conocimientos médicos y la simple cultura general me lo indicaban pero al fin y al cabo debía de ser ella quien lo dijera, era ella quien la había sufrido después de todo.

-¿Crees que eso ha podido ser una contracción?- le pregunté al ver que no decía nada. Su mirada que se había vuelto vidriosa y miraba al infinitivo, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, volvió a enfocarse en mí. Parecía asustada.

-No… no lo sé. – susurró con un hilo de voz, su labio inferior tembló y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. - Creo… creo que sí.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y ya la abracé con cuidado.

-Yo no sabía que esto… ¿Por qué tengo contracciones? Yo no puedo dar a luz, ¿no? Carlisle dijo que no podría tener un parto normal, se suponía que esto no iba a pasar, yo… no…- su voz se apagó cuando empezó a sollozar contra mi pecho.

Sentía sus sollozos asustados contra mi cuello y todo su cuerpo temblaba, era culpa mía. Bella no sabía que esto podía pasar. Yo había estado preparado, Carlisle me había avisado y aunque había estado temiendo que esto ocurriera al mismo tiempo había estado preparándome pero no Bella, yo no le había dicho nada y ahora todo esto la había pillado de improvisto.

-Shh, tranquila. - la reconforté acariciando su espalda suavemente.- Te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo, pero primero necesito…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me interrumpió despegando su rostro de mi pecho unos centímetros. Su tonó de voz aunque aún asustado y tembloroso ganó más fuerza. Estaba enfadada y en todo su derecho de estarlo. - ¿Tú sabías esto? ¿Sabías que tendría contracciones?

Suspiré y supe que no podía retrasarlo más, debía y merecía saberlo.

Bajé su pequeño cuerpo de mi regazo dejándola sobre el sofá, con mucho cuidado de no moverla bruscamente y hacerle daño en su costilla, o de provocarle otra contracción, no sabía qué era lo que temía más en aquellos momentos. Me incliné sobre el sofá para coger sus manos entre las mías y mirarla a los ojos, quería poder mirar su rostro mientras hablaba, ver cómo reaccionaba.

-Antes de salir de casa, Carlisle me advirtió de que había muchas probabilidades de que si te alteraras pudieras tener contracciones y que si éstas se hacían muy seguidas y empezabas a dilatar, te pondrías de parto. – expliqué luchando para que mi voz sonará calmada. - Yo también pensaba que eso era imposible tenido en cuenta que este embarazo no es del todo humano, al parecer es posible y es justo lo que está pasando ahora.

Bella no dijo nada, mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía, analizando y asimilando mis palabras. No sabía si estaba furiosa conmigo por no habérselo contado antes o si tal vez simplemente se sentía aún más asustada que antes.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó al cabo de un momento. No parecía enfadada, aunque si un tanto preocupada y temerosa también.

Desvié la mirada hacía el suelo, como si allí fuera a encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, porque lo cierto es que yo tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder ahora. Mi menté estaba intentando recordar todas y cada una de las palabras que Carlisle me había dicho apenas dos días atrás. Había algo que no cuadraba y a lo que seguía dándole vueltas. Se suponía que Carlisle había suturado su cérvix y la principal finalidad de aquella sutura era precisamente evitar que se dilatase, es decir evitar las contracciones. ¿Por lo tanto cómo es que Bella había tenido ya una contracción? A menos que…

-Bella, ¿recuerdas que cuando sufriste la segunda hemorragia, Carlisle tuvo que suturarte?- le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, necesitaba que me comprendiera. Bella pareció confusa durante un segundo y después asintió no muy convencida.- Verás, es muy extraño que hayas empezado a tener contracciones con el cérvix aún suturado, así que es probable que se hayan soltado los puntos. ¿Has sentido algún dolor o molestia…?

-No estoy… segura. - pude ver que hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar. - Tal vez, quizá.- respondió agitando la cabeza, parecía angustiada.

-Está bien, tranquila. No pasa nada.- intenté consolarla apretando sus manos suavemente.- Voy a revisarte para ver si los puntos se han soltado y comprobar si ha sido una contracción, después llamaremos a Carlisle y le diremos que nuestro pequeñín ya quiere salir…- solté una de mis manos y la llevé hasta su vientre, esbozando una sonrisilla nerviosa. Bella sonrió un poco también.- Todo va a ir bien, todo irá bien, cariño.

Bella asintió para sí misma y soltó sus manos de entre la mía para poder llevarlas a su vientre también.

Me puse de pie, besé su cabeza suavemente e intenté ordenar mi mente. Ahora no podía dejar que los nervios me dominaran, Bella y el bebé me necesitaban y yo no iba a defráudales.

Corrí a velocidad muy poco humana hasta la habitación. Tal y como me había imaginado estaba hecha un completo desastre; el vaso de sangre vertido en el suelo, las sábanas revueltas… Busqué con la mirada mi objetivo y encontré la bolsa negra junto a la cama, donde lo había dejado horas antes.

Antes de salir y viendo el desastre en el que estaba sumido el cuarto cogí una manta, un almohada, una toalla limpia del baño y volví al salón. Bella estaba acurrucada en el sofá, con los ojos aún un tanto llorosos y ambas manos extendidas en su vientre.

Me dirigí a la gran mesa de madera maciza que había a un lado del salón y extendí la manta sobre la mesa, coloqué el almohadón en el centro y después dejé la toalla a un lado, por último deposité el maletín a un lado de la mesa y suspiré antes de girarme hacia el sofá.

-¿Estás lista?- le pregunté acercándome a ella. Bella me miró no muy convencida.

Besé su cabeza y la tomé en brazos con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Bella apretó la mandíbula y siseó de dolor cuando la tumbé en el centro de la mesa sobre la manta.

-Lo lamento, esto es más incomodo que la cama pero la habitación está hecha un completo desastre.- le dije acariciando su rostro.

Bella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió débilmente.

-No, está bien. Es solo que aún me duele al moverme.- explicó, restándole importancia. Aunque su mano en su costado, sobre su costilla lastimada, me indicaban que sí que la tenía.

Rodeé la mesa y me situé justo al final de esta, entre sus piernas. Con delicadeza y cuidado. Aunque sin olvidar en ningún momento que el tiempo jugaba en nuestra cuenta, la despojé de sus pantalones y sus braguitas. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el corazón de Bella, que se había calmado un poco tras el susto inicial, había vuelto a acelerarse considerablemente.

Una vez desnuda completamente de cintura para abajo, enredé mis dedos entorno a sus tobillos y los separé, flexionando sus piernas un segundo después y dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Noté como todo su cuerpo se tensó entonces y vi su mano derecha, la cual no acariciaba su vientre con ansiedad, temblar ligeramente. Busqué su mirada y tomé su mano, acariciándola suavemente. Bella me devolvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada al principio pero le sonreí, enfundándole valor y eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

-Tranquilízate. Soy yo. - le dije acariciando el dorso de su mano con mi dedo pulgar, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya.- ¿Confías en mí?

Bella asintió de forma inmediata, y después sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior antes de volver a asentir y dar un último y suave apretón a mi mano. Le devolví la sonrisa e incliné mi cabeza para depositar un beso en su pie, lo que provocó una risilla nerviosa en Bella.

Rebusqué entre el maletín de Carlisle cualquier tipo de instrumento que pudiera servirme. Desgraciadamente no había demasiado, así que supuse que tendría que apañarme sin instrumentos médicos, lo cual no me hacía demasiada gracia. De nuevo me invadió la misma sensación que un par de semanas atrás, en aquella isla paradisiaca cuando debía detener la hemorragia que estaba matando a Bella sin más ayuda que la de un par de toallas y sábanas.

Agité la cabeza y me concentré en Bella, debía averiguar qué era lo que había pasado, el porqué había empezado a tener contracciones y si estas se harían más fuertes y seguidas en breve.

Al subir su camiseta un poco para poder trabajar con mayor comodidad sobre su cuerpo, me di cuenta de lo bajo que estaba su vientre ahora. No se podía distinguir con claridad cuando acababa su tripa y cuando comenzaba su pubis. Sabía que eso no era más que otro signo de lo cerca que estaba el parto, el bebé ya debía de haberse posicionado, empujando para abajo.

-Respira.- le dije con voz suave cuando su respiración se cortó de repente al llevar mis manos hasta su intimidad y separar sus labios vaginales gentilmente.

Bella respiró un tanto abochornada y después desvió su mirada hasta el techo. No era la primera vez que veía a Bella desnuda ni tampoco que tocaba aquella parte de su anatomía en concreto pero conocía a mi Bella y sabía lo muy vergonzosa que era, su pudor un tanto exagerado a veces le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato así que yo dejé un beso en su rodilla tiernamente en un intento por relajarla y me concentré en mi objetivo.

Puse todo mi empeñó en ser cuidadoso y hacerlo todo lo más cómodo posible para ella. Aun así sabía bien que el hecho de no haber hecho una revisión ginecológica en mi vida y los nervios y la tensión acumulada por todo el embarazo y las últimas horas que habían sido de película de terror, no me ayudaban demasiado.

A pesar de no tener demasiados instrumentos médicos que me ayudaran a ver el interior de la intimidad de Bella, no me fue difícil encontrar y examinar su cuello uterino, es decir, su cérvix. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto y cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos con pesar al entender la razón por la que Bella había tenido aquella contracción, la cual ahora estaba seguro de que sería seguida por muchas más.

-¿Algo va mal?- preguntó en voz muy baja alzando su cabeza unos centímetros de la almohada para poder mirar mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos y aparté mis manos de su entrepierna antes de alzar la mirada.

-Mis suposiciones eran ciertas.- contesté simplemente, un deje de disgusto cubrió mi voz. Ella me devolvió la mirada un tanto confusa.- Algunos de los puntos se han soltado. No estás dilatada pero si empiezas a tener más contracciones te pondrás de parto y… no podremos pararlo.

Bella jadeó aturdida y dejó caer su cabeza contra las almohadas.

-Edward no podré hacerlo, no... - su voz fue un gemido lastimero. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y yo me pregunté si no estaría llorando otra vez.- Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme de pie yo sola, ¿cómo voy a hacer que nazca?

Limpié mis manos con la toalla que había dejado a un lado y rodeé la mesa para ponerme junto a su cabeza.

-Bella, esto no va a ser inmediato. – le dije quitando su manos de su rostro. No quería que se tapara, quería verla, la necesitaba.- La contracción no ha sido demasiado fuerte, ¿verdad que no?

-No, no, para nada. - respondió rápidamente. -Apenas una molestia.

-Exacto, además aún no has vuelto a tener otra, son muy separadas. Podrías tardar horas en empezar a dilatar y entrar en trabajo de parto, incluso días y más siendo madre primeriza como es tu caso.

-Es verdad.- respondió asintiendo, parecía desesperada por encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le indicara que todo iba a ir bien.

-Ahora voy a quitarte todos los puntos, ya que podrían crearte una infección, después llamaré a Carlisle y él nos dirá qué hacer.- le expliqué con voz calmada.

Mi menté estaba trabajando a mil por hora, necesitaba trabar un plan y seguirlo si no, me daría un ataque de pánico, estaba seguro.

-Edward, prométeme que todo va salir bien. Que nacerá bien. Prométemelo, necesito oírlo, necesito que lo digas. - su voz fue una súplica, y una lágrima furtiva escapó de sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo.- le dije mirándole a los ojos con intensidad.- No dejaré que os ocurra nada malo.

Bella suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos, como si mis palabras fueran suficientes para cambiarlo todo y comprendí que para ella lo eran. Yo sabía que necesitaría más que una promesa para convencerme a mí mismo de que todo iba a salir bien.

Dejé un beso en su mejilla y me situé de nuevo entre sus piernas. No había demasiado pero me las apañé con lo que tenía para quitar los puntos e impedir una infección. De todos modos la mayoría ya se habían soltado por lo que no tenía ningún sentido que siguiera teniéndolos. Me esforcé todo lo que pude y he de reconocer que Bella no se quejó en absoluto a pesar de que yo estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño. Solo cuando estiré del último punto, Bella movió su pierna un poco y dejó escapar un leve quejido de su boca.

-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho mucho daño? - le pregunté angustiado cuando terminé por fin.

-No, tranquilo. - dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aunque lo cierto es que no la creí.

-Iré a por algo de ropa.- murmuré.

Tras ayudar a Bella vestirse de nuevo, la deje en el sofá, donde estaría infinitamente más cómoda que en aquella dura mesa y volví a la habitación en busca de mi teléfono móvil, necesitaba hablar con Carlisle, inmediatamente.

-¿Estás cómoda?- le pregunté cuando me senté a su lado en el sofá mientras marcaba el número que me sabía de memoria.

Bella asintió.

- ¿Segura?

-Que sí.- contestó besando mi hombro con una pequeña sonrisa. Era increíble lo relajada que parecía tras mi promesa. Aún me maravillaba lo mucho que influía en Bella, casi tanto como ella en mí.

_-Edward, te dije que no llamaras.- _la voz de Carlisle parecía un tanto molesta. Si algo odiaba mi padre es que no se respetaran sus decisiones u órdenes._- No han llegado aún pero podrían llegar inmediatamente._

Aquella información fue como una patada en el estómago.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

-Carlisle sé que no debía llamar pero Bella tiene contracciones.- me apresuré en contestar, olvidando lo que acababa de decirme y centrándome en la razón por la que había llamado.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea durante un segundo.

-_¿Cuándo han empezado? ¿Son muy seguidas? _- preguntó al cabo de un momento. El tono molesto había desaparecido de su voz y había sido sustituido por uno de verdadera gravedad.

-No, solo ha tenido una por ahora.

Escuché un suspiro de lo que parecía ser puro alivio.

-_Edward, ya ha salido de cuentas, es normal que tenga alguna contracción. No hay de qué preocuparse si…_

-No, la he revisado.- le interrumpí con brusquedad. - Los puntos se han soltado.

Esta vez no guardó silencio sino que pude escuchar con claridad como maldecía en voz baja.

_-¿Cuánto hace que tuvo la contracción?_ – preguntó. Su voz había adquirido su tan característico tono profesional y parecía realmente concentrado.

-Hace unos quince minutos aproximadamente.- contesté de forma automática.

-_¿Fue muy fuerte?_

-Bella dice que no ha sido dolorosa, solo una leve molestia pero se alteró mucho, demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que fue muy suave. Su respiración se aceleró muchísimo y su corazón también, no debería haberse alterado tanto siendo una contracción preparto. - había bajado mi tono de voz lo suficiente como para que Bella no pudiera escucharme aunque de todos modos estábamos hablando demasiado rápido como para que entendiera nada.

-_Debes tener en cuenta que está muy débil por lo que aunque sean contracciones muy suaves son un verdadero esfuerzo para su cuerpo. Ahora es imprescindible que guarde reposo y se mantenga calmada ¿de acuerdo?_

-Sí, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer? Aunque aún no esté en trabajo de parto está muy claro que podría empezar en cualquier momento, sé que podría tardar mucho tiempo pero también muy poco y necesito saber qué hacer si eso ocurre. Necesito estar en casa, necesito que le hagamos una cesárea…- mi voz se había rasgado un poco al final y es que verdaderamente estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber que iba a pasar.

_-Voy a hablar con el resto de la familia y tomaremos una decisión, estábamos a punto de salir en busca de los Vulturis pero tal vez para cuando los hayamos localizado Bella ya esté dando a luz y no vamos a arriesgarnos. Te llamaré ahora mismo._

-Pero…

- _Te llamare tan pronto como hayamos tomado una decisión, no podemos arriesgarnos a que volváis aún pero tan poco podemos retrasarlo mucho más. Déjame hablarlo con tus hermanos y tu madre y te contaré qué haremos. Necesito unos minutos para tomar una decisión._ – la voz de Carlisle aunque autoritaria tenía un deje tranquilizador que me calmó lo suficiente.

-De acuerdo.- acepté.

- _Hijo, sé que estás nervioso y preocupado pero recuerda que si estás nervioso pondrás nerviosa a Bella y ahora eso sería fatal, podría acelerarlo todo. Cálmate y haz que Bella se mantenga calmada también. Te prometo que te llamaré enseguida._

_-_Lo intentaré. - fue lo único que pude prometer.

-¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle?- me preguntó Bella impacientemente tan pronto como dejé de presionar aquel pequeño aparato contra mi oreja.

-Necesita unos minutos para decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer. – le expliqué dejando el teléfono móvil a un lado y centrando mi mirada en ella.- Va a hablar con el resto de la familia y juntos tomaran una decisión, después me llamará y… esperemos que todo salga bien.

-¿Ha dicho algo de los Vulturis?- preguntó, y pude ver cómo se estremeció al nombrarlos.

-Aún no han llegado, estaban a punto de salir a buscarlos ellos mismo pero esto ha cambiado un poco los planes.- respondí controlando mi voz.

-Señor, los Vulturis por ahí y éste que ya quiere salir. – murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente mientras posaba sus manos en su vientre.

-Y también ha dicho que es muy importante que estés tranquila y calmada.- le dije rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos para reconfortarla.

Bella asintió y respiró hondo. Besé su sien y apoyé su rostro en mi pecho antes de abrazarla con mucho cuidado de no rozar su costilla rota.

-Creo que se me han vuelto a hinchar los pies.- murmuró minutos después haciendo una mueca.

Busqué con la mirada sus pies, que estaban sobre el sofá y comprobé que efectivamente sus tobillos habían vuelto a inflamarse. Puse mis manos en sus piernas y las dejé sobre mi regazo, de modo que sus pequeños y ahora hinchados pies quedaran justo a mi lado.

-No solo estás teniendo los efectos secundarios de un embarazo vampírico, sino también los de un embarazo normal. – comenté esbozando una sonrisa triste, antes de inclinarme y dejar un beso en cada una de las plantas de sus pies, provocando que se estremeciera.

Miré de nuevo el reloj de mi muñeca y suspiré impaciente, habían pasado ya veintisiete minutos desde que Carlisle había llamado y más de cuarenta desde que Bella había tenido la primera contracción. Lo cierto es que me sentía más impaciente que nervioso, supongo que se debía a que Bella estaba calmada y relajada tumbada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y los ojos cerrados aliviada por el tacto helado de mis manos en sus tobillos inflamados. Aunque yo sabía muy bien que aquella paz era momentánea, pues una nueva contracción vendría tarde o temprano y por el bien de Bella y de mi pequeño esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Fue entonces cuando mi teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre una mesa auxiliar junto al sofá empezó a sonar y en ese momento los hinchados pies de mi esposa quedaron en un segundo plano.

-Carlisle.- casi grité cuando presioné el botón de descolgar impacientemente.

-_Edward, ¿cómo está Bella?- _preguntó mi padre con el mismo tono de seriedad y gravedad de antes y yo tenía la sensación de que aquel tono no desaparecería de su voz hasta que todo esto no hubiera terminado.

-Bien, no ha vuelto a tener ninguna contracción, pero se le han hinchado un poco los pies. Ah y cuando tuvo las convulsiones, el bebé le rompió una costilla, creo que no te lo comenté antes.- expliqué apresuradamente.- ¿Qué es lo que habéis decidido?

_-Escucha, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no podemos retrasar más el nacimiento del bebé pero traer a Bella ahora sería demasiado temerario con los Vulturis aún rondando Forks y por otro lado tampoco podemos dejar que dé a luz allí sin ningún tipo de instrumental médico, es por eso que hemos decidido que yo mismo acuda allí, llevando conmigo todo lo necesario para hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. Los demás se quedarán aquí, esperando a los Vulturis. Alice afirma que están muy cerca._

Cuando Carlisle calló yo me sumí en mis propios pensamientos durante unos segundos, había demasiada información que asimilar.

-Pero si tu vienes los Vulturis podrían rastrear tu olor y seguirte.- repuse cuando asimilé por fin el plan.

_-No te preocupes por eso. He hablado con Jacob y está dispuesto a ayudarnos de nuevo._

Asentí para mí mismo.

-¿Y no pasará nada aunque tú no estés cuando los Vulturis lleguen? – pregunté un tanto preocupado. Bella y el niño eran lo más importante para mí, pero si algo les pasaba al resto de mi familia por mi culpa…

_-Esperemos que no._ – dijo y su voz sonó un tanto angustiada.- _Odio tener que dejarlos sabiendo el riesgo que corren pero todos han coincidido en que lo primordial ahora es hacerle una cesárea a Bella y dejarlos a ella y al niño fuera de peligro. De todos modos, tus hermanos están intentando convencer a Esme para que me acompañe, aunque ella por el momento no cede. Ya sabes lo protectora que es con vosotros.- _al decir la última parte su voz se volvió un poco más dulce, demostrando cuanto la amaba.

Estaba seguro de que a Carlisle también preferiría que Esme le acompañara pues eso significaría alejarla del peligro que los Vulturis simbolizaban, pero por supuesto ante todo Carlisle era nuestro padre y creador y nunca haría ni decidiría nada que pudiera ponernos en peligro, a menos que, como en este caso, ayudar a unos significara poner en peligro a otros y yo me sentía completamente agradecido a mi familia porque estuvieran dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por mi Bella y mi pequeño. Me anoté mentalmente darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de mis hermanos cuando volviera a verlos.

-Bien, entonces solo debemos esperar a que llegues.

-_Sí, mantente pendiente de las contracciones por si se hacen más seguidas y asegúrate de que haga reposo y se mantenga calmada. Yo llegaré allí en unas quince horas como máximo. Emmett ya me ha indicado el camino y algunos atajos._

Iba a replicar que nosotros tardamos casi veinte horas en llegar pero mordí mi lengua al recordar la de veces que tuvimos que parar para que Bella fuera al servicio y el hecho de que yo no conducía tan rápido como solemos conducir los Cullen por miedo a que Bella se mareara. Sí, definitivamente Carlisle podría estar aquí en quince horas, tal vez incluso menos.

-¿Crees que Bella aguantará quince horas? – pregunté y esta vez la preocupación tomo mayor protagonismo en mi voz.

-_Apenas acaba de empezar con las contracciones preparto, podrían pasar muchísimas horas hasta que empezara a dilatar y ponerse de parto. De todos modos, como medida de emergencia debes saber que metí en el botiquín que os preparé una dosis de una solución de una hormona parecida a la progesterona, su acción es contraria a la de la oxitócica, es decir, detiene las contracciones uterinas. Si Bella empieza a tener contracciones muy regulares y fuertes y empieza a dilatar, inyéctale la dosis de esta solución, hay una jeringuilla esterilizada en el botiquín. En la mayoría de los casos eso suele retrasar el parto hasta casi un par de días. Pero antes de suministrársela, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?_

-Sí, sí. Lo haré.- parte de la preocupación se había esfumado de mi voz. Esto había sido un gran alivio.

Sin duda eso me dejaba mucho más tranquilo. Carlisle estaría con nosotros muy pronto y si todo se aceleraba, podría inyectarle a Bella aquella hormona que detendría el parto, de ese modo cuando Carlisle llegara podríamos hacerle la cesárea sin problemas y todo habría terminado, por fin.

-_No hay tiempo que perder, voy a meter todo lo necesario en el coche y saldré enseguida._

-¿Tengo que preparar algo?- me ofrecí.

-_No, no te preocupes. Yo llevaré todo lo necesario para hacerle la cesárea.– _dijo. _- En cuanto llegué lo prepararé todo mientras tú duchas y vistes a Bella._

-Muy bien, entonces… buen viaje.- me despedí, me sentía un poco ansioso. Solo quería que estuviera ya aquí.

_ -Gracias hijo, llámame inmediatamente si ocurre algo. Nos vemos allí…_

…Y con eso se terminó nuestra llamada. En cuanto sonó el irritante pitido que indicaba que la línea se había cortado suspiré y cerré los ojos.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- me preguntó Bella mirándome entre preocupada y temerosa.

Abrí los ojos y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-No podemos volver aún por lo que Carlisle vendrá aquí y traerá con el todo lo necesario para hacerte una cesárea.- le expliqué con voz calmada.

-¿Carlisle vendrá?- su voz sonó emocionada.

-Sí, él se ocupará de todo, te haremos una cesárea de emergencia y tendremos a nuestro pequeño con nosotros.- le dije acercándome un poco más a ella para rodearla con los brazos y posar mi mano en su vientre.

-Por fin.- susurró apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello y cerrando los ojos. Besé su cabeza y la abracé un poco más contra mí. – Aunque desearía que fuera en casa, con todos.

-Deben quedarse allí, los Vulturis llegarán muy pronto.- murmuré, ahora una sombra oscureció mi tono. –Pero puede que si al final la convencen, Esme venga también.

-Ojalá, me encantaría.- coincidió Bella sonriendo contra mi cuello.

Justo en ese momento Bella se separó unos centímetros de mi cuerpo y noté como su respiración se hacía jadeante e irregular. Sabía lo que eso significaba, ya lo habíamos vivido antes. Le eché una miradita rápida a mi reloj, exactamente hacía treinta y cuatro minutos desde que habíamos vivido aquello.

-¿Tienes otra contracción?- pregunté, luchando por mantener mi voz bajo control. La pregunta me pareció de lo más estúpida en cuanto la formulé. Sí, por supuesto que estaba teniendo otra contracción.

-Sí, creo… creo que sí.- asintió de forma entrecortada.

-Vale, tranquila. Tranquilízate, intenta calmarte.- le dije con voz suave. La había colocado de forma en que su cuerpo estuviera un tanto recostado, uno de mis brazos sujetaban su espalda y mi mano libre estaba posada en su mejilla. –Sé que te duele la costilla si respiras hondo pero debes intentar respirar más despacio.

Aquellos jadeos rápidos y cortos no le hacían bien, solo la alteraban más y eso no era bueno.

Bella intentó lo que le dije, cogiendo bocanadas de aire más largas y respirando más lentamente.

-Eso es, muy bien. Tranquila. – susurré asintiendo, respirando con ella sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Bella estaba más calmada pero cuando su respiración se volvió un poco más temblorosa y sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa, frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Aparté mi mano de su rostro encogido por aquella mueca de dolor y la llevé hasta su bajo vientre. Noté la piel de su estómago tensa y contraída y me ocupé de acariciarla, haciendo círculos suaves hasta que se relajó y Bella jadeó abriendo los ojos y soltando mi camisa.

-Ya está, cielo. Ya está.- le dije besando su frente la cual se había perlado de gotitas de transpiración.

Bella asintió despacio y respiró más lento, relajándose.

-¿Ha dolido mucho?- le pregunté preocupado, volviendo a posar mi mano en su rostro, acariciando delicadamente.

Bella enfocó sus ojos en los míos, parecía cansada aunque sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora solo para mí.

-Un poco más que la anterior.- admitió, movió su mano hasta su vientre y lo acarició con mimo.- Pero es soportable.

Yo solo pude presionar mis labios contra los suyos durante unos segundos, intentado alejar cualquier dolor que hubiera sentido, por leve que fuera.

-Te amo.- susurré cerca de su oído. – Os amo a los dos.

Bella sonrió y sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaron un poco.

-Tanto como nosotros a ti.- sentenció antes de alzar su rostro unos milímetros para alcanzar el mío el cual mantenía apoyado contra su frente.

Sus labios me besaron de nuevo esta vez más lenta y apasionadamente. Separé nuestras bocas amablemente cuando empezó a faltarle al aire y su corazón volvió a alterarse. No quería ser yo quien le produjera otra contracción.

Tres horas más tarde Bella jadeaba contra el cojín después de haber tenido una contracción, la cual a mi impresión había sido la más fuerte de las cinco que había tenido desde que empezaron. Sus manos esta vez había apretujado el sofá en lugar de mi camisa y yo aún con sus pies en mi regazo había estado acariciando su vientre sin saber qué hacer, porque realmente no había demasiado que pudiera hacer.

-Vale, esta ha dolido.- admitió con voz ahogada después de haberme asegurado repetidas veces que las cuatro anteriores no habían sido más que una pequeña molestia.

Froté su brazo con cariño y dejé un beso en su vientre.

-Pareces cansada, corazón. ¿Quieres ir a la cama? Tal vez ahí estés más cómoda.- propuse al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Bella bostezó exhausta.

-Sí, la verdad es que no tiene ningún sentido ya que me he pasado todo el día en la cama, pero tengo sueño.

-Te vendrá bien dormir un poco.- le dije cogiéndola en brazos con cuidado.

Bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y sentí sus suaves y cálidos labios presionar contra mi garganta en un tierno beso. De algún modo, desde que había empezado a tener contracciones, no podíamos dejar de abrazarnos y besarnos, supongo que ambos estábamos demasiado nerviosos y esa era la única manera que encontrábamos para serenarnos.

-Déjame antes en el baño, necesito hacer pis otra vez.- murmuró apartando su rostro de mi cuello y haciendo una mueca. Sonreí por su adorable mueca y besé la punta de su nariz.

-Avísame cuando acabes, voy a ordenar la habitación.- le dije tras ayudarla a sentarse en el wáter.

Bella asintió en respuesta.

Yo salí del baño y a velocidad vampírica limpié la sangre del suelo y rehíce la cama. Estaba en la cocina dejando la fregona en su sitio cuando escuché la voz de Bella llamarme. Sonó asustada y me alarmé.

-¿Bella, ocurre algo?- pregunté un segundo después entrando en el cuarto de baño apresuradamente.

Busqué a mi esposa con la mirada y la encontré aún sentada en el wáter, con un trozo de papel higiénico en su puño cerrado el cual temblaba.

-Edward… yo…- Bella agitó la cabeza. Parecía angustiada.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes otra contracción?- le pregunté inclinándome de rodillas frente a ella para poder quedar a su misma altura y así poder examinar su rostro.

Bella solo negó con la cabeza y sorbió su nariz.

-Dime qué pasa, por favor. – le supliqué. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba, porque definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

-Iba a... a limpiarme y yo… yo…- dejó de hablar y en su lugar dirigió su mirada hasta su mano derecha la cual aún mantenía cerrada en torno a un trozo de papel higiénico.

La miré entre confundido y preocupado y tomé su mano entre las mías. Bella no opuso resistencia cuando abrí sus dedos examinado el trozo de papel. Fruncí el ceño y la escuché sollozar en voz baja a mi lado.

-No sé lo que es. – murmuró en un susurró y parecía realmente asustada.- Parece sangre…

Examiné más detenidamente aquella especie de sustancia mucosa rojiza y tardé un segundo en entender lo que era. Suspiré un tanto aliviado. Por un momento creí que le pasaba algo malo a Bella o al bebé.

-Bella, has expulsado el _tapón mucoso_*.**(Definición aquí)**- le expliqué con voz calmada, quitándole el trozo de papel de las manos y tirándolo a la pequeño cubo de basura de había junto a la pared.

-¿El qué?- preguntó completamente confusa. Su voz ahora no sonó tan asustada como antes, al parecer ver mi reacción la había tranquilizado.

Le sonreí amablemente y la levanté con cuidado para acomodarle sus ropas de nuevo. La cogí en volandas y la dejé sobre la cama.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.- le aseguré cogiendo sus manos entre las mías y besándolas con ternura. - El tapón mucoso es una sustancia que está en el útero para prevenir que el bebé pueda contraer algún tipo de infección, y esta sustancia es expulsada antes del parto, justo como acabas de hacer tú. Es algo natural, tranquila.

Bella se quedó en silencio mirándome a los ojos durante un segundo, después dejó escapar un sollozo y todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se desbordaron de sus ojos.

-Oh, cariño…- la llamé cuando cubrió su rostro con sus manos, llorando.- ¿Te has asustado?

-Pensé que algo iba a mal. Había sangre yo… creía que le pasaba algo malo a mi bebé.- sollozó.

-Mi Bella…- susurré tumbándome a su lado y abrazándola con cuidado. Besé sus manos y las aparté de su rostro con facilidad a pesar de que ella intentó resistirse.

La consolé pacientemente, acariciando su espalda y besando su rostro con ternura. No me gustaba verla llorar y últimamente era lo único que hacía.

- Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa. - se disculpó cabizbaja minutos después cuando se calmó un poco.- Es como si todas las emociones fueran tan intensas…

-Tus hormonas deben de estar del todo revolucionadas.- comenté limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Las odio.- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Tuve que inclinarme y besar sus labios ante una mueca tan adorable.

-Intenta dormir un poco, cielo. – le dije en voz baja acomodándola en la cama y tapándola con la sábana.

-No creo que pueda.- murmuró.

-Ya verás cómo sí, estás exhausta. Cierra los ojitos.- le dije besando sus parpados para que los cerrara.

La acuné entre mis brazos, tarareé su nana en voz baja y antes de que pasara un minuto ya dormía plácidamente.

Sin embargo aquella paz duró poco.

Las contracciones aunque no muy fuertes y afortunadamente muy separadas y regulares, la despertaban y mi pobre Bella gemía y se acurrucaba en mi pecho cada vez que tenía una. Aun así, exhausta, volvía a dormirse al poco rato aunque no lograba hacerlo profundamente. La única ocasión en que pareció verdaderamente dormida, empezó a agitarse y a llamarme, nombró a los Vulturis y se despertó sobresaltada y sudorosa, por lo que parecía una pesadilla en toda regla. Además por si no fuera poco, con la última contracción le habían dado unos pinchazos terribles en la espalda.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- le pregunté dejando un beso en su hombro sin dejar de masajear su espalda.

-Sí, gracias.- murmuró y su voz sonó realmente aliviada.- Edward...

-Dime, amor.

Bella que estaba de lado dándome de la espalda rodó para quedarse bocarriba y así poder mirarme. No pude evitar el llevar mis manos hasta su amplio y descubierto vientre y acariciarlo con tranquilidad.

-¿Crees que seré una buena madre?- preguntó entonces, en un susurro.

Desvié mi atención de su vientre y la miré a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué dices eso?- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Sus inseguridades me parecían tan ridículas en ocasiones. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo, si había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por la de nuestro hijo?

-Porque tengo dieciocho años, Edward. – contestó. Yo abrí la boca para replicar pero ella me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. – Yo no siempre he estado orgullosa de mi madre, la quiero muchísimo y me ha dado todo el amor que necesité pero a veces hubiera deseado tener una madre… _normal_, más madura_._ Siempre he considerado que mis padres cometieron una locura casándose tan jóvenes y trayéndome al mundo tan solo un año después, aunque por supuesto sé que no fui lo que se llama un hijo deseado sino más bien uno de penalti. Y el caso es que ahora me doy cuenta de que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, incluso antes. Porque yo voy a ser madre tan solo un mes después de casarme y…

-¿Te arrepientes?- la interrumpí.

Necesitaba preguntarlo, no encontraba el significado de sus palabras. Sabía que ella no había querido casarse tan pronto y siendo aún tan joven pero lo cierto es que al final estaba seguro de que incluso le gustó la boda. Yo pensaba que era feliz, al menos eso era lo que me había dicho innumerables veces… entonces, ¿porque me decía todo aquello justo ahora?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. No cambiaría nada de mi vida. Las decisiones que he tomado me han llevado justo donde estoy ahora, y no cambiaría esto por anda del mundo. Nunca.- me aseguró. Su voz sonó seria y vi el esfuerzo que puso porque yo la creyera. Y yo lo hice, un tanto aliviado a decir verdad.

-¿Entonces qué quieres decir?-inquirí.

-Quiero decir que me asusta no ser la madre que yo hubiera deseado tener. Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena porque tal vez soy demasiado joven o simplemente aún no estoy preparada o… No quiero que nuestro hijo desee tener otra madre. – explicó y después enmudeció, con su vista clavada en su vientre mientras jugueteaba con un hilo suelto de su blusa.

-Bella, - la llamé con voz severa, acunando su rostro entre mis manos para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.- tú no eres como tu madre, eres infinitivamente más madura que ella y estás preparada para ser madre. Y lo sé por la manera en que acaricias tu vientre, o la forma en que sonríes cuando hablas de él. Lo sé porque luchaste contra todo, incluso contra mí para protegerlo y darías tu vida por él. Lo deseas y lo amas con locura. Somos padres primerizos y no tenemos demasiada experiencia con niños pero, si lo amamos y lo cuidamos tanto como ahora, entonces, creo que él será feliz y estoy seguro de que se sentirá el niño más afortunado del mundo por tener una madre tan buena, tan dulce, tan hermosa y tan maravillosa como tú.

Mi esposa me miró a los ojos y me sonrió pletórica. Enroscó sus brazos en mi cuello y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Yo la abracé con amor aunque con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre consigues quitarme todos los miedos de un plumazo.- murmuró cerca de mi oído.

-Porque son miedos tonto. ¿Cómo no ibas a ser una nueva madre?- pregunté irónicamente rodando los ojos, como si fuera la mayor estupidez del mundo y lo cierto es que lo era.

Bella agitó la cabeza y mordió su labio interior tímidamente.

-Además, no eras tú el que quería matarlo.- al decir aquello una sombra cruzó mi rostro.

-Edward, yo te he perdonado y él también. Solo eres tú quien falta por perdonarse. Así que deberías dejar de torturarte. – Su mano acarició mi rostro tiernamente y yo incliné mi cabeza contra la delicada palma de su mano. - Ya has demostrado con creces que lo amas. Solo estabas preocupado por mí, porque eres un paranoico empedernido sin remedio.

-Es cierto, lo admito.- murmuré haciendo una mueca a lo que Bella rió.

-Dios, te quiero tanto…- comentó mordiendo su labio inferior casi con furia un segundo antes de estampar su boca con la mía.

Estaba a punto de separarme de ella, mi querida humana se tensó y contuvo su respiración, rompiendo el beso. Su mirada castaña se perdió en el infinito durante un segundo y después abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-Vale, ya he admitido que soy un paranoico, no hace falta que me provoques.- bromeé aunque mi voz sonó exageradamente tensa y mi intento por relajarla resultó un verdadero desastre.

-Edward, llévame… llévame al baño.- pidió. Su voz fue tensa.

-Bella...

-Al baño. Ahora.- fue lo único que dijo.

Yo la obedecí y completamente nervioso y preocupado la cogí en brazos y la llevé al servicio. Bella se bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior antes de que yo fuera a hacerlo, lo que me sorprendió.

-Oh, mierda.- maldijo haciendo una mueca y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

-Bella, dime qué está pasando.- ahora mi voz sonó contenida.

-Se me ha escapado.- respondió con voz apesadumbrada y reconocí algo más en ella, vergüenza.

La miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender. Bella señaló su ropa interior con su dedo indicé sin destapar su rostro.

Dirigí mi mirada hasta allí y descubrí una mancha de algún líquido en la prenda.

-Genial, ahora ya ni siquiera avisa, simplemente sale.- gruñó. Ahora no solo parecía avergonzada sino también malhumorada.

Yo la ignoré y me concentré en aquel líquido. Lo contemplé un poco más dándome cuenta de que no tenía aquel color amarillento tan característico de la orina y definitivamente tampoco olía así.

Impaciente y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en la boca de mi estómago por mis suposiciones arranqué la prenda de sus piernas de un tirón y la examiné más de cerca.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó mi esposa mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente ruborizada. Si no hubiera estado tan débil ahora todo su rostro y cuello tendrían un tono bermellón.

No me hizo falta mucho más tiempo para estar completamente seguro de no se _le había_ _escapado_, tal y como ella había dicho.

-Bella, esto no es orina.- mascullé con los dientes apretados.- Tienes pérdidas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella y pude escuchar una nota de terror en su voz, seguramente producida por mi reacción.

Pero yo no pude explicárselo, al menos no en ese momento. Sin soltar la pequeña prenda corrí al salón donde había dejado mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número en menos de un segundo.

Escuché un pitido.

Otro.

Y otro más.

Yo había estado seguro de que iba a contestar antes de que terminara el primer pitido pues Carlisle siempre contestaba incluso antes de que se escuchara el primero.

Volví a marcar el número y esperé con impaciencia, pero de nuevo nadie contestó.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamé enfurecido y nervioso.

Mis manos cogieron un adorno que había sobre el mueble y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el chirrido de la cerámica al romperse entre mis manos llegó a mis oídos. Aunque yo no pude concentrarme en ello.

¿Por qué no contestaba? Dijo que le llamara si ocurría algo, ¿por qué no me contestaba? Nosotros no nos regíamos demasiado a las leyes de tráfico y conducir nunca había supuesto un impedimento para hablar por el móvil, y mucho menos en una situación como esta. No tenía ningún sentido, no podía encontrarlo.

Intenté respirar hondo, serenarme al menos un poco antes de volver al baño y enfrentarme a Bella. Iba a tener que explicárselo todo, no iba a ocultarle nada, ya no, aunque sabía que la asustaría porque yo mismo me sentí aterrado.

Al volver al baño encontré a Bella sentada aún en el váter, con las manos cubriendo su rostro y escuché con claridad los suaves sollozos que escapan de lo más hondo de su pecho.

Me sentí un estúpido y un idiota por haber salido de esa manera del baño, ni siquiera le había dicho nada, la había dejado aterrada allí sentada y había salido corriendo al salón, por no hablar de que estaba seguro de que había podido escuchar mi grito y el ruido del jarrón al romperse.

-Bella…- susurré agachándome frente a ella.

Mi esposa levantó su rostro de entre sus manos y pude ver sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y la abracé con cuidado. Bella se dejó caer contra mi cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello y sollozando en voz baja contra mi piel. La cogí en brazos, con una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra bajo su trasero y como si fuera un bebé la llevé hasta la cama y la tumbé con cuidado. Tapé su cintura con la sábana para hacerla sentir más cómoda, pues estaba semidesnuda y yo le había quitado su ropa interior.

Bella buscó mi mirada entonces, su mentón temblaba y pude ver su esfuerzo por dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué me pasa? -preguntó con su voz aguda por el llanto.- Es algo malo, ¿verdad? ¿Le pasa algo malo al bebé?

Suspiré y cogí sus delicadas manos entre las mías, para acariciarlas y serenarme. Ella era la única que podía calmarme cuando estaba nervioso.

-Creo que tienes pérdidas de líquido amniótico, Bella.- dije, y mi voz sonó más calmada de lo que creí.

-¿He… he roto aguas?- su voz fue dos octavas más alto de lo normal.

- Yo… no lo sé.- mi voz sonó derrotada, y es que así me encontraba.- Ha sido muy poca cantidad así que tal vez puedas tener alguna fisura de la bolsa, o alguna rotura prematura de las membranas o… no sé. No tengo ni idea.

Sentí como Bella apretaba mis manos en silencio, diciendo con eso gesto que todo iba bien, que me tranquilizara. Aún me maravillaba la manera en que aquella dulce y hermosa mujer me comprendía y me apoyaba, siempre.

-¿Y eso puede poner el peligro al bebé? -inquirió al fin, cautelosa. Durante unos minutos había podido ver como se debatía mentalmente entre preguntármelo o no, y supuse que al final la preocupación y curiosidad le había ganado la batalla a la prudencia.

-No ha sido mucha cantidad, pero si de veras estás rompiendo aguas eso podría acelerar el parto, y si pierdes más el bebé podría asfixiarse, podría…- mi voz enmudeció y yo cerré los ojos, sin soltar sus manos, pues en ese momento era lo único que me mantenía bajo control.

-No, eso no ocurrirá.- me sorprendió la manera en lo dijo, tan confiada.- Todo irá bien.

Alcé mi mirada la cual tenía clavada contra el colchón y la miré a los ojos. Sus manos volaron hasta el cuello de mi camisa y me empujó hacia abajo para que la abrazara. Yo posé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y Bella me abrazó con amor.

-Todo irá bien.- volvió a repetir con la misma confianza que antes.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?- la cuestioné y mi voz sonó apagada contra su pecho.

-Porque mi marido, al cual amo con toda mi alma me lo ha prometido, y yo confío en él plenamente y sé que jamás rompería su promesa.- explicó, con voz suave, entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras desordenadas de mi cabello.

Suspiré.

-Tal vez tu marido se equivoque.- repuse.

-Nunca.

Casi sonreí. Deslicé mi cabeza más debajo de su pecho, sobre el centro de su vientre y lo acaricié con dulzura.

-Al menos parece tranquilo. - comenté, y casi pude notar cómo un poco de alivio se abría paso en mi pecho.- Su corazón late de forma normal.

Por el rabillo el ojo pude ver como Bella sonreía, también aliviada. Y sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla.

-Has dicho que lo peligroso es que todo se acelere o que el bebé… tenga problemas, pero por ahora todo está bien. Yo me encuentro bien, me duele un poco la espalda y me pesan los pies pero eso no es nada que no pueda soportar, y el bebé está bien también, eso es lo único importante.

– Tienes razón, aunque no entiendo por qué Carlisle no me ha cogido el teléfono.

-Prueba a llamarlo después.- sugirió.

Asentí antes de dejar un beso sobre su ombligo respingón y volví a concentrarme en los latidos de mi pequeño. Cerré los ojos e inspiré su aroma a fresias, sintiendo como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se relajaba ante el contacto de su piel. Resultaba incluso ridículo que hubiera sido yo quien la había estado tranquilizando e infundiendo valor durante casi todo el embarazo y que sin embargo fuera ella la que me daba fuerzas cuando yo no las encontraba.

Supongo que de eso se trataba el matrimonio, de apoyar a la persona amada cuando lo necesitara.

Pasaron casi cinco horas más y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Bella por esconder el dolor de cada contracción, yo sabía muy bien que se habían hecho más fuertes y lo que es peor, más regulares y seguidas. Mi pobre esposa se acurrucaba y escondía su rostro en mi pecho para que no viera su mueca de dolor, después sofocaba sus quejidos lastimeros contra mi camisa, y me aseguraba que no era para tanto, que el dolor era soportable. Pero yo podía sentir su dolor, la conocía y sabía que solo me lo ocultaba para que no sufriera, por lo que yo me sentía aún peor.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama con la cabeza hundida en uno de los almohadones color café y los brazos a sendos lados de su cuerpo, yo estaba sentado a su lado, jugueteando con el borde de la sábana que cubría su cintura. Esperando. Esperando a que Carlisle llegara, a que contestara a mis llamadas o simplemente esperando a que todo se terminada de una vez por todas.

En ese mismo momento Bella flexionó sus rodillas y alzó su cabeza un poco hacia delante mientras su rostro se encogía en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Bella?

-Viene… viene otra.- dijo con voz entrecortada, sujetando la parte más baja de su vientre con fuerza.

Miré mi reloj, tal y como había hecho cada vez que tenía una y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la expresión de susto que sentía en ese momento. Hacía exactamente catorce minutos desde había tenido la última contracción. Era demasiado pronto. Sin duda todo se había acelerado pero me había mantenido tranquilo el hecho de que las contracciones duraban varios minutos lo cual significa que eran previas al parto, pero se habían acelerado demasiado y menos de quince minutos de separación entre ellas era algo alarmante.

-Respira despacio, tranquila.- le dije tal y como le había dicho durante todas las contracciones anterior, en un intento por olvidar la proximidad de éstas.

-Edward…- aquello fue prácticamente un gemido doloroso.

Bella alzó sus brazos y yo entendí que quería que la ayudara a recostarse. La ayudé a sentarse en la cama y mi esposa enroscó sus brazos en mi cuello, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, con las piernas a cada lado de las mías. Por la manera que agitaba sus piernas y agarraba mi camisa tuve la sensación de que aquella estaba doliendo de verdad.

-Shhh…. Tranquila, tranquila.- susurré besando su cabeza. Mis manos estaban en su espalda masajeándola suavemente aunque sabía que las contracciones previas al parto no atacaban tanto a la espalda sino más bien a la pelvis o las ingles. Yo solo trataba de no sentirme tan inútil e impotente.

Sabía que era muy importante que se mantuviera lo más tranquila posible y podía ver el esfuerzo de Bella por respirar hondo y calmarse, pero su costilla lastimada no la ayudaba demasiado.

Tras un par de eternos minutos, Bella se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuello y sentí como apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza para no hacer ningún sonido. Finalmente y cuando la contracción pasó definitivamente, sacó su cabeza de mi cuello cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

Besé su frente y la abracé con delicadeza. No quería ni podía verla sufrir, esto me estaba matando.

Fue entonces cuando Bella lloriqueó contra mi camisa y yo me sentí fatal.

-Mi amor…

-Edward, yo… creo… yo…-sorbió su nariz y sin pudor alguno metió su mano bajo la sábana y pude ver con claridad como palpaba su intimidad con su mano temblorosa.

Aparté la mirada un poco incómodo, queriendo darle un poco de intimidad. Supuse que debería de sentirse adolorida.

-Creo… siento como si… yo…- balbuceó sin decir nada en concreto. Ahora parecía asustada. Examiné su rostro intentando comprenderla. –Creo que… he… dilatado.

Los ojos no se me salieron de las órbitas por pura casualidad, porque sus palabras fueron como una enorme jarra de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cabeza de pronto. _Dios mío…_

-¿Te sientes dilatada?- le pregunté y pude escuchar mi voz un tanto temerosa.

Bella asintió y limpió un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Tragué nerviosamente y me separé un poco de Bella para situarme entre sus piernas. Un tanto acelerado levanté la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de mi esposa y aparté su mano temblorosa que aún permanecía en su intimidad.

-Tranquila.- le dije pero supe que no tendría ningún efecto, pues ni yo mismo podía estar tranquilo.

La revisé sin saber muy bien como hacerlo, no quería hacerle daño pues sabía que ya estaba suficientemente adolorida pero necesitaba saber si de verdad estaba dilatada y de ser así de cuanto lo estaba. Aun así mi pobre Bella no pudo evitar soltar algún quejido bajo, y yo no la culpaba, sabía que la estaba lastimando.

Desgraciadamente, ella estaba en lo correcto. Había dilatado aproximadamente tres centímetros. Pensé durante un momento en qué era lo que debía hacer. Si no hacía nada y seguíamos esperando sin más tal vez Carlisle no llegara a tiempo y Bella se pusiera de parto antes de que pudiéramos hacerle la cesárea. Recordé entonces el medicamento para detener las contracciones del que Carlisle me había hablado solo como método de urgencia y no lo pensé ni un segundo. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Salí disparado de la habitación hacía el salón sin decir ni media palabra, cogí el bolso negro que seguía sobre la mesa y saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo. No espera que contestara ésta vez, ya que me habría llamado él mismo al ver todas mis llamadas perdidas.

Efectivamente nadie contestó y yo me decidí a hacerlo. No podía simplemente quedarme sentado viendo como las contracciones se hacían cada vez más intensas y seguidas y como dilataba sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Volví a la habitación y dejé el bolso sobre la cama, Bella me miraba entre nerviosa y asustada y me di cuenta de que había vuelto a taparse con la sábana. Abrió su boca para decirme algo, supuse que para que le explicara que era lo que estaba pasando, pero Bella volvió a cerrar la boca, no parecía capaz de hablar y decidí que se lo explicaría todo después.

Rebusqué en el interior del bolso hasta que encontré un pequeño boté de cristal con un líquido transparente en su interior. Cogí una jeringuilla esterilizada que había en una funda desechable de plástico color verde hospital, un trozo de algodón y el bote de alcohol etílico y lo dejé todo sobre la toalla limpia que había colocado antes bajo Bella.

-Cariño, necesito que te pongas de lado.- le dije controlando mi voz para que sonara amable y calmada y no denotara el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

Con cuidado moví a Bella dejándola de lado pues sabía que no podía ponerse bocabajo por su enorme vientre ni aunque quisiera. Levanté un poco la sábana dejando al descubierto una de sus nalgas y Bella giró su cabeza para poder buscar mi mirada, ahora parecía verdaderamente confusa y asustada.

-¿Edward, qué…?

-Tranquila,- susurré mojando el algodón con el alcohol y frotándolo sobre la parte más alta de su trasero. -voy a inyectarte algo para detener las contracciones.- le expliqué con voz calmada.

-¡¿Qué?! - chilló mirándome horrorizada.

-Solo será un pinchacito de nada, cielo.- le dije con voz suave mientras sacaba la jeringuilla de su funda y la llenaba del líquido transparente.

-Dios, esa aguja es enorme.- comentó con expresión de horror.

-Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez y antes de que llegues a cinco ya habrá pasado todo.- le aseguré sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, intentando relajarla, pero Bella no despegaba la mirada de la jeringuilla y negaba con la cabeza como si aquello fuera a evitar el pinchazo.

Me incliné para dejar un beso su hombro y me preparé para pincharle pero Bella se tensó haciéndolo imposible.

-Cariño, si no relajas un poco el culete romperás la aguja.- susurré en voz baja cerca de su oído.

Y entonces para mi sorpresa Bella empezó a reír abiertamente. Alcé una ceja y me convencí de que aquello era producido por los nervios.

-Nunca te había oído decir esa palabra.- murmuró aún riéndose un poco. - Y definitivamente tampoco imaginé que formara parte de tu vocabulario.

Así que por eso se reía…

-Intentaba relajarte y parece que ya lo he conseguido.- le dije sonriendo satisfecho y antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera asimilar mis palabras clavé la aguja.

Bella se encogió casi al instante y dejó escapar un quejido lastimero. Empujé el emboló hacia abajo y con mi mano libre acaricié su espalda. Una vez todo el contenido de la aguja desapareció bajo su piel extraje la aguja con cuidado y presioné un trozo de algodón contra el diminuto punto de sangre señal del pinchazo.

-Lo siento, ¿te ha dolido mucho?- le pregunté al cabo de unos segundos, retirando el algodón y tapándola de nuevo con la sábana. Bella asintió con su cabeza e hizo un puchero adorable. -Oh, mi pobrecita…- susurré tumbándome a su lado y abrazándola por la espalda.

Bella se acurrucó entre mis brazos y pareció completamente relajada al cabo de unos minutos.

-Me has inyectado eso porque estoy dilatada ¿verdad?- preguntó después de un momento. Ya no había rastro de broma ni de enfado en su voz, su voz era seria ahora.

Besé su cabeza y la apretujé un poco contra mí. Era cierto que todo esto del embarazo la había debilitado y se perdía de vez en cuando cuando Carlisle y yo hablábamos en términos médicos o científicos, pero Bella no era estúpida, de eso estaba seguro.

-Habías dilatado unos tres centímetros, es poco pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que sigas tendiendo contracciones y dilates por completo antes de que Carlisle llegué para hacerte la cesárea.- le expliqué con el mismo tono serio que ella había utilizado. –Lo que te he inyectado parará las contracciones, y detendrá el parto.

-Así que… todo está bajo control ahora. - repuso.- Solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Carlisle y me haga la cesárea.

-Exacto, si tu cuerpo acepta el medicamento y funciona, no tendrás más contracciones ni nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. El bebé parece estar perfectamente, la pérdida de líquido amniótico ha sido muy pequeña así que no creo que eso os cause ningún tipo de problema.

Pude ver a Bella sonriendo y noté como se movió un poco más para que su espalda quedara aún más pegada contra mi pecho. Ambos nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, y apenas unos minutos después aquel silencio solo fue interrumpido por el silbido producido por la respiración de Bella dificultada por su costilla rota. Yo la abracé un poco más y disfruté de la sensación de ver su rostro apacible y relajado sumido en un sueño profundo.

Durante las horas siguientes, nada interrumpió el sueño de Bella. No tuvo ni una sola contracción desde que le inyecté aquello y yo estaba infinitamente mucho más tranquilo, aunque aun había algo que me perturbaba. ¿Por qué Carlisle no contestó a mis llamadas? ¿O por qué no me las había devuelto? Pensé que tal vez había sufrido algún tipo de problema con su teléfono pero deseché la idea sabiendo que podría haber parado en cualquier gasolinera y llamarme desde una cabina telefónica para avisarme, o simplemente comprarse otro teléfono móvil.

Seguía buscando alguna razón que justificara el porqué Carlisle no había contestado a mi llamadas cuando de pronto mi teléfono móvil el cual estaba sobre la cama a mi lado, sonó. El volumen estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a Bella, pero yo lo escuché casi en el mismo instante en que registró la llamada.

-Por fin, Carlisle. ¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono? Te llamado más de treinta veces. Escucha, Bella expulsó el tapón mucoso y sufrió una pequeña pérdida pero no le di mucha importancia, el caso es que hace unas horas nos dimos cuenta de que había empezado a dilatar, unos tres centímetros más o menos, te llamé pero no contestaste y le inyecté lo que me dijiste y ha funcionado de fábula. Las contracciones han remitido hasta desaparecer y está dormidita ahora, muy tranquila. ¿Dónde estás? Ya tienes que estar a punto de llegar ¿no?

_-Edward, hijo, escúchame._- la voz de Carlisle sonó contenida, como si supiera algo terrible y yo no estuviera al tanto de ello. _-Tengo que decirte algo._

No sé si fue la manera en que dijo que tenía algo que decirme, no sé si fue su voz que sonaba devastada, o que tal vez simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento pero estaba completamente seguro que aquello que tenía que contarme Carlisle era algo malo, algo realmente malo.

_*Carlisle POV*_

Presioné el botón de colgado y alcé la vista hacía los ojos dorados cinco pares de ojos dorados que me contemplaban expectantes, esperando instrucciones.

-Bien, saldré en cuanto llegue Jacob.- les dije con voz clara.- Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, venid conmigo a mi despacho y ayúdame a meter todo en el coche. Esme, por favor, prepara mudas limpias para Bella y Edward, y mete algo de ropa para el niño también.- mi dulce esposa asintió automáticamente y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué hago yo?- preguntó Alice desde el sofá.

-Cielo, tú no te encuentras del todo bien, quédate en el sofá, solo preocúpate de las visiones.- le dije y mi voz se dulcificó.

Alice simplemente asintió.

-Vamos.- les dije a Emmett Rosalie y Jasper para que me siguieran a mi despacho.

En apenas diez minutos todos los instrumentos médicos necesarios para la cesárea así como las mudas limpias y enseres necesarios para Bella y el pequeño estuvieron metidos en el maletero de mi Mercedes.

-Jacob me dijo que estaría aquí en menos de cinco minutos.- murmuré mirando mi reloj.

-Tal vez, el chucho se haya echado para atrás.- aventuró Rosalie con desprecio.

-Rose, Jacob nos está ayudando mucho con todo esto, merece nuestro respeto y gratitud.- la regañó Esme.

-Lo siento, lo odio demasiado para poder respetarlo.- espetó ella apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Emmett.

-Tranquila, rubia. – se oyó una voz entre la maleza del bosque.- El odio es mutuo.

-Buenos tardes, Jacob. - saludé cortésmente.- Gracias por ayudarnos de nuevo.

-No hace falta que me des la gracias, me basta con que me expliques qué es lo que está pasando. Creía que el plan era alejar a Bella de aquí solo hasta que los italianos esos se hubieran ido. ¿Por qué Bella no ha vuelto aún? – Jacob parecía nervioso pero sobretodo preocupado por Bella.

-El plan no ha salido como esperábamos, los Vulturis se retrasan y Bella ha empezado a tener contracciones así que…

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien?- me interrumpió preocupado.

-Sí, pero es peligroso traerla y no podemos dejar que dé a luz allí, Edward no dispone de los instrumentos necesarios para hacerle una cesárea por lo que voy a ir yo con todo lo necesario y por eso necesito que me cubras.- expliqué con voz calmada.

-Vale, entonces salgamos de una vez.- dijo –Te seguiré en paralelo desde el bosque,

-Perfecto.- asentí abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Ve y haz que nuestro nieto nazca sano y salvo.- me dijo mi querida Esme poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

-Ten mucho cuidado, los Vulturis harán todo lo que puedan para sacaros toda la información posible. - la previne. Odiaba tener que dejar a Esme y al resto de mis hijos allí, con los Vulturis a punto de llegar, pero Edward y Bella me necesitan más ahora.

-¿Esme seguro que no quieres acompañarle? Seguro que a Bella le hará ilusión que estés con ella.- volvió a insistir Rosalie.

-Me gustaría mucho estar con ella, pero no dejaré a mis pequeños aquí solos.- dijo Esme sonriéndole.

Rosalie asintió y yo solo suspiré.

-Cuídate.- le dije antes de besarla en los labios.

-Lo haré.- se despidió empujándome hacia el interior del coche y cerrando la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Parad!- el gritó de Alice nos hizo volvernos a todos en dirección a la casa.

Alice salió corriendo con Jasper pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- le preguntó Emmett a su hermana menor.

-No puedes irte Carlisle, ya no. Es demasiado tarde.- dijo ella con los ojos desorbitados.

Yo había salido del coche y ahora estaba junto al resto de la familia.

-¿Qué has visto, Alice? – ahora fue Esme quien le preguntó.

-Los Vulturis, están aquí, llegarán inmediatamente.- explicó, la tensión era notable en su voz.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos, Carlisle debe irse y ayudar a Bella.- repuso Rosalie.

-No, ya están aquí.- ahora la voz de Alice se elevó y su mirada se perdió en la profundidad del bosque.

-Dios mío, puedo olerlos.- murmuró Esme con la mirada también puesta en los árboles.

Fue entonces cuando todos nos dimos cuenta de que allí estaban, a tan solo un par de kilómetros de nuestra casa. No había manera de que pudiera salir sin que ellos lo notaran, debía quedarme allí.

-Jacob, vuelve a tu casa inmediatamente.- le dije al chico que se había quedado petrificado de pie en el mismo instante en que Alice había salido gritando de la casa.

-¿Y qué pasa con Bella? Ella necesita tu ayuda - dijo, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-No podremos ayudarla si estamos todos muertos.- masculló Jasper, sin separarse de su esposa.

-Pero…

-¡Jacob vete a casa!- le ordené perdiendo la calma.- Ellos no respetan ningún tratado, te matarán.

El muchacho nos observó con la respiración acelerada, indeciso, sin saber qué hacer y finalmente agitó la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaban clavadas nuestras miradas.

-Sabéis lo que hay que hacer, ceñiros al plan y no improviséis, y por supuesto tampoco los subestiméis.- aquella última parte la dije acompañada con una mirada de prevención hacia Emmett, el cual asintió y bajó la mirada.

Nos movimos en silencio hasta situarnos en la parte trasera de la casa, donde no pudieran ver mi coche lleno de trastos. Esme se movió hasta situarse a mi lado y yo pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Me di cuenta de que todos nos habíamos colocado inconscientemente, formando un semicírculo frente a al bosque por donde un segundos después, las capas negras de los cuatro vampiros se dibujaron tras la niebla.

Todos nos tensamos cuando la línea de capas negras quedó a dos metros de nosotros. Los cuatro pares de ojos un color rojo tan intenso como el de la sangre nos recorrieron uno a uno, y no me hizo falta tener el don de mi hijo para saber qué era lo que estaban buscando y lo cual no encontraban: A Edward y Bella.

-Adivino que ya nos esperabais.- dijo aquella voz tan aguda y aniñada.

Los ojos de Jane se posaron ahora fijamente en los de Alice. Jasper enroscó su brazo en la pequeña cintura de su esposa, en un gesto protector.

-Lo cierto es que no os esperábamos tan pronto.- murmuré, intentado sonar causal. -Bienvenidos.- saludé yo entonces, cortésmente, controlando en todo momento que la tensión traspasara mi voz.

Recibí un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del gran vampiro, Felix, y las miradas suspicaces de los otros tres.

-De lo que si estamos seguros es de que sabéis la razón de nuestra visita. ¿Dónde están?- al decir la pregunta la voz aguda de Jane se volvió más oscura y cortante.

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que tanto esperábamos y a la vez tanto temíamos. Había llegado el momento de mentir, proteger a Bella y al niño, aunque aquello nos costara la vida. Era un riego que habíamos aceptado pagar, por proteger a nuestra familia.

-Están de luna de miel, en Brasil. – dije yo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, era una buena forma de disimular la tensión.

-¿Luna de miel?- intervino ahora Demetri con voz irónica, como si la idea le pareciera ridícula.

-Os envié una invitación avisándoos del enlace, ¿no la recibisteis?- murmuró Alice.

Jane intercambio una mirada confusa con su hermano Alec y después con Demetri. Me extrañó el hecho de que no estuvieran al corriente de aquello. Hacía casi un mes de la boda, ya deberían de haber recibido esa invitación. O tal vez Aro la había recibido cuando ellos ya venían hacía aquí. Fuera como fuese, el momento de confusión entre los Vulturis solo duró un segundo y Jane se recompuso rápidamente alzando la cabeza y estrechando los ojos, ahora parecía aún más peligrosa que antes. Me pregunte si aún seguiría mejorando y practicando su maléfico don, y estuve seguro que así era.

-Eso no importa en absoluto. - masculló la menuda vampira rubia pasando sus ojos por cada uno de nuestros rostros.- Hemos venido con órdenes de matar si Isabella seguía siendo humana.

-Pero ella ya no es humana.- repuse mintiendo. Afortunadamente Aro no estaba aquí. - Edward y Bella decidieron casarse y así poder irse de Luna de miel, donde la transformaría y eso es lo que han hecho.

-Pero no podéis demostrárnoslo, ¿me equivoco?- replicó Jane y una sonrisilla de superioridad curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

Nadie contestó, pues efectivamente no podíamos demostrarlo, ya que entre otras cosas no era cierto. Sabíamos las ganas que tenían los Vulturis de acabar con nosotros, de destruir a un aquelarre que ellos consideraban amenazante, y eso no jugaba a nuestro favor.

-Tendréis que fiaros de nosotros y confiar en la amistad que nos une desde hace tanto tiempo.- dije al cabo de unos minutos, con voz clara y afable.

-Mm… no sé. Fiarnos no es algo que hagamos muy a menudo.- murmuró frunciendo los labios, pero la nota divertida de su voz no despareció en ningún momento.- ¿Tú qué crees hermano, deberíamos fiarnos sin más?

Alec miró divertido a su hermana, y ambos sonrieron.

-No, la verdad es que considero que primero debemos asegurarnos de que dicen la verdad.- dijo, todos pudimos escuchar la diversión y el placer en su voz.- Aro se enfadará si no nos aseguramos.

-Sí, ya sabéis que le gusta que hagamos bien nuestro trabajo. – intervino ahora Felix, su voz también adquirió aquella nota de diversión oscura.

Jane se giró hacia nosotros, con aquella expresión tan dulce e inocente que daban ganas de abrazarla, pero solo era una máscara, bajo ella se escondía una maldad tan oscura como la de sus creadores.

No nos movimos ni un ápice mientras Jane paseaba su mirada lentamente sobre todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Una vez.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Finalmente los ojos rojos de la vampira se posaron sobre los de Rosalie, pero ella le aguantó la mirada. Estaba seguro de la razón por la que la había escogido a ella, parecía frágil y débil, su aspecto grácil y de una hermosura tan despampanante podían ser mal interpretados, pues Rosalie guardaba en su interior una fortaleza tan grande como la suya propia.

Solo fue Emmett quien se tensó en torno a su esposa, y no me preocupé por Rosalie, ella no delataría a Bella ni al bebé, de eso todo estábamos seguros. De lo que no estábamos seguros era de si Emmett sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, si sería capaz de soportar ver a Rosalie sufrir de aquel modo.

Jane estrechó su mirada sin despegarla de los ojos dorados de Rosalie y sonrió, aquella sonrisa tan angelical y a la vez tan peligrosa.

-Así que Bella es vampira. ¿Es eso cierto? – le preguntó, solo a Rosalie. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los de ella ni un solo momento.

-Sí, ella es uno de nosotros ahora.- la voz de Rose fue tan clara y a la vez tan calmada que casi pude ver una chispa de rabia en los ojos de Jane. Pero pronto esa chispa de rabia fue sustituida por una de malicia.

-¿Estás segura?- inquirió y justo entonces sus labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rosalie dejo escapar un alarido de dolor y cayó contra el suelo. Emmett reaccionó al instante, tomándola en brazos. Bajé la mirada al suelo así como Esme, Jasper y Alice, el dolor no era físico, estaría bien en cuanto Jane dejara de torturarla, pero aquello no hacía nos sintiéramos mejor.

-Rose…-murmuró, su marido mirándola atormentado. Sus puños estaban apretados con furia y todos pedimos en silencio por qué no arremetiera contra la pequeña vampira, si eso pasaba, sería el fin de todos nosotros.

Rosalie que mantenía sus labios apretados con fuerza evitando gritar, asintió con su cabeza.

-Sí.-susurró en un siseo.

Entonces Jane despegó su mirada de mi hija y se carcajeó, riendo divertida por la situación. Pero no nos engañó a ninguno, aquella risa había sido más como un grito de guerra, no estaba contenta con la respuesta de Rosalie, ella quería que se derrumbara.

Apenas nos dio un respiró cuando fijó su mirada en el grandullón de Emmett quien acariciaba la espalda de Rosalie nerviosamente, ya de pie de nuevo.

Emmett jadeó y echó su espalda hacía atrás, contorsionándose de una forma muy poco natural.

-Dime Rosalie, ¿sigues estando tan segura?- le cuestionó Jane sin dejar de tortura a Emmett. Sin duda había evolucionado mucho con su don, antes no podía hablar mientras lo utilizaba.

Rosalie la miró furiosa.

-Sí.- gruñó. Sus manos estaban sobre el gran cuerpo de su marido, que se agitaba y convulsionaba con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, no queriéndole darle el placer a Jane de gritar.

-Te decimos la verdad. – intervino Esme a mi lado. Su voz sonó más violenta y ruda de lo que ninguno esperamos. Ella estaba sufriendo viendo a sus hijos tanto como ellos. -Por mucho que nos tortures no conseguirás que digamos lo contrario, te decimos la verdad.

Jane dejó de mirar a Emmett mientras mi mujer hablaba y fijó su vista en ella.

Yo me tensé, no podía, no a ella.

-Os hemos dado más oportunidades que a ningún aquelarre antes.- la voz de Demetri le hizo a Jane volverse malhumorada, justo cuando estaba a punto de torturar a Esme y pude ver cómo le fulminaba con la mirada aunque no utilizó su don contra él. – No os mataremos, al menos no hoy. Pero si descubrimos que estáis mintiendo e Isabella sigue siendo humana, pagaréis por esto.

Mi esposa se relajó un poco entre mis brazos, aunque todos seguimos tensos y a la espera. ¿Se irían? ¿Había terminado? ¿Nos habían creído de verdad?

-Volveremos mucho antes de lo que pensáis.- nos advirtió esta vez Felix entreabriendo su boca y dejando a la visita sus colmillos.- Nadie engaña a los Vulturis.

La mirada furiosa de Jane se giró de nuevo hacia nosotros, y recorrió nuestros rostros casi temblando de ira. Ella ya casi había podido sentir el olor de la muerte, casi podía habernos imaginado a todos muertos, ella habría disfrutado de ello y odiaba el que no se hubiera cumplido, que nos hubieran dado otra oportunidad, que fuéramos a salir ilesos de otro enfrentamiento con ellos.

-Tienes suerte de que Aro te aprecie, pero es la última vez que eso te salva a ti y a tu aquelarre.- espetó Jane en mi dirección apretando los dientes. Estaba realmente furiosa.

Yo no dije nada, no quería aumentar su ira. Aún podrían cambiar de opinión.

-Vamos, hermana.- le dijo Alec poniendo una mano en su hombro y empujándola hacia atrás, en dirección al bosque de nuevo.

Jane colérica se zafó de su mano, apartándola de un manotazo y nos dedicó una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta y seguir a los otros tres vampiros, ya casi invisibles tras la densa niebla que cubría la maleza.

No nos movimos, no hasta que las oscuras sombras desaparecieron por completo en la profundidad del bosque y dejamos de escuchar sus pasos.

-Ya está, se han ido.- anuncié entonces, el alivio fue notable en mi voz.

-Por fin.- escuché la voz de Esme cerca de mi oído justo cuando me abrazó de modo apasionado.

La abracé con fuerza. Durante un segundo, durante un agónico y eterno segundo había estado seguro de que Jane iba a utilizar su don con ella. _Dios…_

-Así que nadie engaña a los Vulturis, ¿eh?- dijo Jasper sonriendo, sabiendo que ya no podían oírle.

Alice rió girándose para abrazarlo con cariño y Emmett alzó sus brazos en un gesto de victoria aún sin dejar de besar a Rosalie.

-Ahora debemos ocuparnos de otro problema, si cabe aún más grave.- murmuré en tono serio.

Rodeé la casa de nuevo en dirección al coche para coger mi teléfono móvil. Me sorprendió y me alarmó a partes iguales el ver que tenía más de treinta llamadas perdidas de Edward. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El resto de la familia que me habían seguido me contemplaron entre preocupados y nerviosos cuando marqué el número y esperé a que contestara. El hecho de que me hubiera llamado tantas veces no era una buena señal.

_-Por fin, Carlisle. ¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono? Te llamado más de treinta veces. Escucha, Bella expulsó el tapón mucoso y sufrió una pequeña perdida pero no le di mucha importancia, el caso es que hace una horas nos dimos cuenta de que había empezado a dilatar, unos tres centímetros más o menos, te llamé pero no contestaste y le inyecté lo que me dijiste y ha funcionado de fábula. Las contracciones han remitido hasta desaparecer y está dormidita ahora, muy tranquila. ¿Dónde estás? Ya tienes que estar a punto de llegar ¿no? Tengo unas ganas de que nazca por fin.- _la voz de Edward sonaba tranquila, emocionada.

Todos intercambiamos una triste mirada tras las palabras de Edward.

-Edward, hijo, escúchame.- le dije y no pude hacer nada por controlar el deje triste de mi voz. -Tengo que decirte algo.

Edward no contestó inmediatamente, se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea durante unos largos minutos. Estaba seguro de que no había esperado que le dijera algo como eso.

-_Carlisle…- _su voz fue casi como una súplica.

-Edward, sigo en Forks.- informé sin querer hacerlo sufrir más.

_-¿Qué?_ - prácticamente gritó.- _No, no puede ser. Hace más de diez horas que hablamos, deberías estar a punto de llegar, deberías…_

-Los Vulturis aparecieron justo antes de que saliera. No pude irme, se habrían dado cuenta.- le expliqué.

_-¿Estáis todos bien?-_ preguntó al cabo de un momento, preocupado.- _¿Se han creído que estábamos de luan de miel?_

-Sí, tranquilo. Estamos todos bien, nos han creído.- le tranquilicé.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué pasa con Bella y el bebé?_

De nuevo se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos.

-Has dicho que las contracciones se han detenido, ¿no es así?- inquirí.

_-Sí, le inyecte lo que me dijiste y ha funcionando muy bien._

-Bien, entonces aguantará hasta que llegue. Ya está todo metido en el coche. Saldré inmediatamente.- le informé con voz clara.

_-No, espera_ - exclamó de pronto. _- Si los Vulturis ya se han marchado no hay razón para que no podamos volver. Así le haremos allí la cesárea._

-Edward no creo que sea una buena idea, es un viaje muy largo.- le previne.

-_Vamos a tener que volver tarde o temprano_. - dijo- _Bella está bien, no tiene contracciones y está muy tranquila. Además prefiero que le hagamos allí la cesárea, si ocurre algún imprevisto podremos hacernos cargo, y también quiero hacerle una placa de la costilla. Definitivamente vamos nosotros._

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunté de nuevo. No acababa de convencerme la idea de que hicieran tantos kilómetros con Bella en su estado.

_-Sí, llegaremos en unas dieciocho horas _– calculó. - _Dijiste que el medicamente suele durar un par de días, llegaremos a tiempo._

-De acuerdo, llámame inmediatamente si ocurre algo. No me separaré del teléfono móvil y de todos modos si no puedes contactar conmigo llama a cualquiera de tus hermanos, estaremos todos pendientes.

-_Muy bien, nos vemos allí._

-Recuerda, que no se altere ni haga movimientos bruscos, ni esfuerzos. Reposo absoluto.- le recordé con voz severa.

_-Me aseguraré de que esté tranquila._- me prometió, y con eso la llamada se cortó.

Suspiré guardando mi teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y alcé la mirada.

-Parece que vamos a tener que ponerlo todo de nuevo en el despacho.- murmuré haciendo un gesto hacia el maletero.

Antes de que acabara de hablar Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett ya había abierto el maletero y habían empezado a sacar las cosas.

-Voy a prepararlo todo para el bebé.- anunció Esme sin poder esconder una pletórica sonrisa.

-¡Te ayudo!- gritó Alice dando un saltito y siguiendo a Esme al interior de la casa. - Qué ilusión, ¡voy a ver nacer a mi sobrina!

Lo cierto es que todos parecían contentos con la decisión de Edward de volver y practicarle aquí la cesárea. Yo solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que hubiéramos tomado la decisión correcta.

_*Bella POV*_

Aún estaba demasiado dormida para ser consciente plenamente de la realidad pero pude sentir con claridad como unas grandes y frías manos me movían y vestían.

-¿Edward?- murmuré con voz pastosa y aún sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos.

Sentí unos fríos labios presionar contra mi vientre en un tierno beso antes de que me cogieran en volandas y me volvieran a dejar en una superficie mullida, aunque estaba segura de que no era la cama. Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por la superficie dándome cuenta de que estaba sobre el sofá.

- Sigue durmiendo.- escuché su voz de terciopelo decir cerca de mi oído.

Después dejé de sentir su tacto helado y abrí los ojos perezosamente. Poco a poco me acostumbré a la luz de la habitación la cual era escasa pues estaba anocheciendo. Frente a mi solo pude ver a Edward que se movía de un lado para otro en dirección vampírica.

Fruncí el ceño confusa.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

El hermoso rostro de Edward apareció frente a mí de pronto, acompañado de una sonrisa calmada mientras acariciaba mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Volvemos a casa, cariño.

-¿Cómo que volvemos a casa?- pregunté con la voz más alta que antes cuando fui capaz de asimilar sus palabras.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos.

-Cuando Carlisle iba a salir, los Vulturis llegaron y tuvo que quedarse allí así que o venía él o volvíamos nosotros y…

-…volvemos nosotros.- acabé la frase yo por él.

-Exacto.- asintió.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Edward volvió a desaparecer de mi vista y se convirtió en un borrón que cargaba los bolsos y los sacaba fuera de la cabaña, supuse que para meterlos en el coche.

Bostecé perezosamente y eché una ojeada a las mallas que llevaba puestas, las cuales me había puesto Edward mientras un estaba medio grogui.

Estaba jugueteando con mi ombligo respingón, formando círculos a su alrededor cuando unas ganas enormes de hacer pis hicieron que alzara la cabeza en dirección a la puerta por donde acababa de salir mi marido.

-Edward.- le llamé sin alzar la voz, sabiendo que él podría escucharme.

Pero entonces la presión en mi vejiga se hizo más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Sentí que no me aguantaba, me lo haría encima si no llegaba al baño enseguida.

No sé por qué lo hice, no sé por qué creí que sería capaz de llegar al baño yo sola, pero me levanté. No sé cómo pero puse mis pies descalzos en el suelo y me levanté del sofá. Di un paso, solo un paso y entonces aquella inmensa presión en mi vejiga se convirtió en una punzada de dolor agudo.

Me encogí cuando el dolor se hizo tan agudo que creí partirme por la mitad y justo en ese momento un ruido chirriante y ensordecedor llegó a mis oídos. Era como el de un trozo de hierro partiéndose y así era como yo me sentía. Caí al suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio y un segundo antes de que mi cabeza golpeara contra el suelo escuché a alguien llamarme asustado y unos brazos sujetarme antes de que cayera por completo.

-¡Bella! Dios Mío, Bella. – exclamó con sus manos acunando mi rostro. Sus ojos estaban un tanto desorbitados y parecía tan asustado.- Bella, mírame. Mírame, amor mío.

-Edward…-logré susurrar.

-Oh, Bella. ¿Tienes idea de el susto que me has dado?- dijo aliviado al ver que estaba consciente y que podía hablar. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte?

-Necesitaba… ir al… baño.- balbuceé. Edward besó mi frente y me cogió entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- inquirió entonces sin dejar de examinar mi cuerpo con su mirada preocupado, buscando algún daño.

-Yo… no lo sé.- admití. Me sentía un poco mareada. Me pesaba la cabeza.

Edward agitó la cabeza quitándole importancia y puso sus manos bajo mis brazos, ayudándome a ponerme en pie. Supuse que quería verificar que estuviera bien y que no me hubiera roto nada. Lo cierto es que el dolor había desaparecido tan repentinamente como había llegado y ahora solo sentía una ligera presión en la parte baja de mi vientre. Tal vez realmente solo necesitaba ir al baño.

Mis pies un tanto torpes se posicionaron en el suelo aunque mis manos no soltaron sus antebrazos, ya no me fiaba.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó examinándome con la mirada de nuevo. Su voz denotaba la preocupación que sentía. Le había dado un buen susto.

-Sí, no sé qué ha pasado. Pero ahora estoy perfectamen-…

La palabra se quedó atorada en mi garganta cuando sentí como un cálido líquido caer por mis piernas desde mi intimidad. Pude escuchar con claridad el ruido de aquel líquido al caer contra el suelo de madera. Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero no encontraba mi voz.

Me acaba de hacer pis encima, otra vez, estaba segura. No podía ser cierto, ¡qué vergüenza!

Edward quien me miraba a los ojos bajó su mirada hacia abajo, y yo quise morirme de la vergüenza. Pero Edward no reaccionó, no se movió. Esa no era la clase de reacción que esperaba, el siempre se tomaba estas cosas con bastante naturalidad, sabía que en parte lo hacía por hacerme sentir mejor, entonces ¿por qué no se movía?

Bajé la mirada hacía mis piernas, queriendo encontrar allí la respuesta y la encontré, porque me di cuenta de que no era un líquido amarillento el que manchaba el suelo y mojaba mis piernas, no. En el parque de madera clara había un gran mancha de algún líquido transparente, aunque con tonos rojizos también. Yo no pude pestañear, no era posible.

Alcé mi vista esperando a que Edward dijera algo, reaccionara o a que simplemente despertara de aquel sueño pues aún no podía creer que aquello acabara de suceder.

Apreté sus brazos e incluso lo zarandeé un poco débilmente. Finalmente Edward levantó su mirada del charco que manchaba el suelo y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

No dijo nada, no hizo falta que dijera nada pues por su expresión y la forma en que sus ojos negros se habían dilatado yo estaba segura de dos cosas: una, que acababa de romper aguas y dos, que el bebé no iba a esperar a que su abuelo le hiciera una cesárea en casa.

Iba en serio, no se trataba de contracciones preparto, pérdidas o falsas alarmas; iba a dar a luz, del modo tradicional, sin cesáreas, sin instrumentos médicos y sin el resto de la familia. Iba a alumbrar a mi hijo aquí, en aquella cabaña perdida en medio del bosque, con la única ayuda de mi marido el cual ahora, era más parecido a una estatua congelada a que a un ser vivo.

**Vale, si habéis leído hasta aquí es que os gusta el fic de verdad. Madre mía mi Beta ha debido de querer matarme varias veces mientras corregía el capítulo, más de 17,000 palabras y 38 página de Word. Supongo que ahora entenderéis por qué he tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Bueno, espero de corazón que os haya gustado este extra-largo capítulo y que no se os haya hecho demasiado pesado.**

**Que nervios, el parto está en marcha, pobre Bella, como Edward no reaccione pronto va a tener que dar a luz sola. Espero no haberos liado mucho con tanto cambio de POV y todo eso, por cierto ¿Qué os ha parecido los Vulturis? No quería hacer la escena demasiado larga pues lo que importaba en el capítulo era Bella y el bebé pero he de confesar que me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo; Jane es tan mala…**

**Bueno os dejo que ya os he entretenido un rato largo y me despido hasta el próximo.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	22. Calma tras la tormenta

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Quería dar las gracias a Flexer no solo por sus numerosos comentarios de apoyo sino por lo mucho que me inspira con cada uno de ellos y a Esther por regalarme dos maravillosas portadas y un video de los fics. Por último muchísimas gracias a mi querida beta Libezzy la cual ha corregido este capítulo tan bien como siempre.**

**¿Recordáis lo que dije sobre el capítulo anterior acerca de que era el más largo que había escrito nunca? Bien, pues este capítulo es aún más largo que el anterior. Así que os pido por favor, que os toméis vuestro tiempo para leerlo y que lo disfrutéis de verdad. Espero de corazón que cumpla vuestras expectativas y no decepcionar a nadie.**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_ Como ya sabéis me encanta describir con detalle cada escena y al igual que pasa con los lemmons, este capítulo que narra el parto está bastante detallado así que si a alguien le da reparo leer sobre partos o cosas así, que se abstenga de leer este capítulo. A las demás, ¡espero qué lo disfrutéis!**

Calma tras la tormenta

_*Bella POV*_

Jadeé aún medio aturdida y volví a bajar la mirada hasta mis piernas ahora mojadas por aquel líquido caliente y espeso. Sentía que no era real, que aquella escena desaparecería en el mismo instante en que dejara de mirarla porque en cierto modo, esto no debería de estar pasando. Se suponía que no iba a tener un parto normal, que no rompería aguas, ni tendría contracciones ni nada por el estilo, pero ahí estaba, a punto de dar a luz a mi hijo, por _ahí._

Intenté apartar aquel último pensamiento de mi mente, pues, aunque lo que más me preocupaba ahora era el bebé, otra parte de mi cabeza no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que si realmente iba a dar a luz, _de verdad,_ el bebé saldría por mi… vagina. Lo cual no solo me asustaba bastante, sino que seguía sin poder verlo algo físicamente posible y más teniendo en cuenta que el niño ya estaba más que crecidito, ¡incluso ya había salido de cuentas!

Sí, tenía miedo, mucho. Estaba total y completamente aterrada, y no solo temía al dolor sino también a lo desconocido, nunca en mi vida había pasado por algo como esto ya que claramente era madre primeriza. Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para traer a mi pequeño al mundo, yo estaba débil, extremadamente débil, y no sabía demasiado sobre partos pero lo suficiente como para saber que el sistema era simple; hacer fuerza y empujar, y yo no estaba segura de si realmente sería capaz de empujar. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que el bebé no era del todo humano y que por lo tanto tal vez el parto no fuera humano al cien por cien y si todo se complicaba, allí, en aquella cabaña alejada de la mano de Dios, íbamos a tener serias dificultades para poder lograr que naciera sin problemas y aquello me asustaba.

Pensar en todos aquellos temores y posibles complicaciones no me hacía bien así que en su lugar respiré hondo, ignorando el dolor punzante de mi costado, y me concentré en mi cuerpo. Acaba de romper aguas y eso lo cambiaba todo así que debería de sentir _algo _¿no? Cerré los ojos e intenté examinar mi situación, me encontraba un poco rara, eso era cierto, aunque no me sentía adolorida. Me dolía un poco la espalda aunque ese dolorcillo me había acompañado en los últimos días por lo que no creí que tuviera nada que ver con la situación actual. Sentía una ligera presión en la parte más baja de mi vientre, pero no estaba segura de si era porque realmente tenía que ir al baño o porque el parto estaba en marcha. Me di cuenta con pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cómo debía sentirme y aquello no ayudaba a aliviar mi preocupación por el bebé.

* * *

><p>Suspiré de nuevo y alcé mi vista hacia su rostro, el cual seguía congelado, paralizado. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una verdadera estatua de mármol macizo. Casi solté un gemido lastimero, Edward tenía una muy mala manía de quedarse en estado shock en los peores momentos.<p>

Miré sus ojos negros como la noche e intenté tranquilizarme un poco. Reaccionaría de un momento a otro, solo se había sorprendido un poco por todo esto, definitivamente él tampoco esperaba que rompiera aguas y claro, le había pillado por sorpresa, pero estaba segura de que reaccionaría en seguida, o al menos, eso esperaba.

No sabía qué hacer, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había roto aguas, ya que en el mismo instante en que sentí aquel líquido caliente deslizarse por mis piernas, perdí la noción del tiempo por completo. Podían haber pasado un par de minutos, una hora o unos segundos. Pero lo cierto es que cada vez me sentía más nerviosa y preocupada. No podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel ruido extraño que había escuchado justo antes de caer al suelo, estaba bastante segura de que había salido de mi interior, de mi vientre para ser exactos, y aquello me asustaba bastante. ¿Y si el bebé no estaba bien?

-¿Edward?- le llamé y apreté sus brazos con mis manos las cuales aún no había movido, temiendo que si dejaba de sujetarme a él pudiera perder el equilibrio y caer.

Nada, no se movió, no reaccionó.

-Edward, por favor.- ahora en mi voz apareció una nota de histeria pero mi marido se mantuvo inmóvil.

Respiré hondo de nuevo e intenté pensar en qué hacer. Seguía de pie y me estaban empezando a doler las piernas, hacía mucho tiempo que no andaba ni me ponía de pie y estar tanto tiempo así me estaba pasando factura. Eché una miradita hacia atrás dándome cuenta de que estaba a tan solo un paso del sofá. Solo tendría que soltar los brazos de Edward, dar un paso hacia atrás y dejarme caer sobre el sofá.

-Puedo hacerlo.- me dije a mí misma.

Solté los antebrazos de Edward muy despacio, comprobando si realmente podía mantenerme por mi sola. Las manos de Edward seguían bajo mis brazos, pero no estaba segura de si seguía sujetándome así que simplemente di un paso hacia atrás con pies temblorosos y me dejé caer de golpe contra el sofá, quedándome sentada. Edward no reaccionó aunque me sentí más cómoda y segura sentada, ignorando la desagradable sensación de humedad entre mis piernas.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No podía simplemente quedarme allí sentada, esperando a que Edward reaccionara, ¿y si el bebé estaba en peligro?

De pronto una idea desesperada cruzó mi mente.

Estiré mi brazo hasta el cuerpo de Edward a un paso del sofá y metí la mano en su bolsillo, rezando porque estuviera allí.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…- supliqué cuando rebusqué en el otro bolsillo, si no estaba allí, ya podía olvidarme de encontrarlo.

Entonces noté el tacto suave del pequeño aparato telefónico y lo saqué suspirando con alivio. Busqué la agenda y presioné el botón de llamada al reconocer el primer nombre que apareció.

_-¡Edward!- _exclamó la aguda voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea. _- ¿Va todo bien? ¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Y mi sobrina? Ya lo hemos preparado todo, ¡qué ganas tengo de que nazca!_

-Alice, soy Bella.- musité con un nudo en la garganta.

Oír su voz me había puesto melancólica, la echaba de menos, a todos ellos. Desearía que estuviéramos allí, con el resto de la familia a nuestro lado.

_-¿Bella?_- inquirió mi cuñada, parecía desconcertada.- Carlisle, es Bella.

Supuse que todos estaban ahora alrededor de Alice, preocupados por la llamada y más cuando había sido yo quien había llamado en lugar de Edward.

Escuché un susurro bajo que no alcancé a entender pero estuve bastante segura de que había sido Carlisle el que había hablado. Sentí que debía decir algo, tal vez pedirle a Alice que me pasara con Carlisle o simplemente soltar que acababa de romper aguas, pero no encontraba mi voz.

_-Bella, te paso a Carlisle.-_ me indicó mi amiga. Parecía nerviosa.

-Va-vale.- balbuceé.

-_Bella, ¿ha ocurrido algo?-_ preguntó la voz seria de Carlisle_. -¿Está Edward bien?_

-Carlisle yo…-no me había cuenta hasta entonces de lo nerviosa que me sentía y escuchar sus voces causó un efecto dramático en mí. Solo me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando solté un sollozo y llevé una mano a mi boca para sofocar otro.

_-Bella, cielo…-_pude escuchar su voz de sorpresa y alarma durante un segundo cuando mi suegro me escuchó llorar.- _Cálmate y dime qué pasa._

Hice un esfuerzo por respirar y calmar un poco los repentinos sollozos a fin de no ponerlo más nervioso.

-He roto aguas.- admití, justo antes de que otro sollozo hiciera temblar mi voz.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante unos instantes tan solo interrumpidos por mi respiración acelerada.

_-¿Estás segura?_-inquirió después, su voz había adquirido un todo de gravedad.

-Sí.-contesté en voz baja.

_-¿Por qué no ha llamado Edward?-_ preguntó después de forma automática.

-Él no reacciona.- susurré alzando la mirada hasta mi marido inmóvil.- Cuando se dio cuenta de que había roto aguas… entró en shock.

_-De acuerdo, tranquila. Estoy contigo, no voy a colgar.-_ me aseguró y tuve la sensación de que era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Me sentí más calmada, no era como si estuviera sola, Edward reaccionaría enseguida y Carlisle no dejaría de hablarme.- _¿Cuánto tiempo hace que has roto aguas?_

-No estoy segura.- confesé abatida.- Un par de minutos, creo.

_-Bien, quiero que me digas exactamente cómo es el líquido amniótico._

Parpadeé un tanto aturdida. _¿Qué cómo era?_ Clavé mi vista en el charco del suelo y lo sopesé durante un segundo. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Es… transparente, bueno no es exactamente trasparente, parece rosado.-expliqué sin saber muy bien si era eso lo que me preguntaba.

_-Perfecto, eso es lo que necesitaba saber. Que no tenga un color verdoso o negruzco…_

-No, no. Es casi transparente.- aseguré.

_-Eso significa que no hay sufrimiento fetal_.- dijo, su voz había adquirido su tan característico tono profesional.

-¿Entonces el bebé está bien?- pregunté, llevando una mano a mi vientre.

_-No puedo examinarte, pero según lo que me has dicho, sí. El líquido amniótico es de un color normal y por lo que veo no tienes fuertes dolores ni nada.-_ comentó.- _¿Cómo te sientes?_

-Me encuentro… extraña.- admití.- Me duele un poco la espalda y siento presión en la parte más baja de mi barriga.

_-No tienes contracciones, ¿verdad?_

-No, desde que Edward me pinchó no he vuelto a tener.

_-Bien, a partir de este momento puede que esa sensación de presión aumente, es totalmente normal. No debes alarmarte. Ahora es importante que te mantengas calmada y tranquila.-_ era increíble la serenidad que destilaban sus palabras, ¿habría algo capaz de alterar a Carlisle y hacerle perder la paciencia? Lo dudaba.

-Ah, Carlisle antes de romper aguas escuché un ruido muy extraño y creo que salía de mí.- dije apresuradamente al recordarlo.

_-¿Qué tipo de ruido?-_ quiso saber.

-Como el ruido de un trozo de metal rompiéndose, no sé muy bien cómo describirlo.- admití angustiada.- Lo cierto es que me resultó familiar, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes.

_-¿Bella, puede que ese ruido lo hubieras escuchado antes cuando nos enfrentamos a los neófitos?-_ la voz de Carlisle se volvió un tanto excitada, como si acabara de descubrir algo.

Fue entonces cuando mi cabeza hizo, _click._ Por supuesto que había escuchado ese sonido antes, cuando Edward desmembró y mató a Victoria así como a su compañero Riley. Aquel sonido era el sonido propio de la piel de vampiro al romperse.

Me sentí mareada durante un segundo.

_-¿Bella?_- me llamó mi suegro, y yo recordé que seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, sí.- le aseguré.- Estoy segura.

-_Eso lo explica todo.-_ Carlisle no pareció preocupada en absoluto por mi confesión, sino más bien aliviado_.- Estaba intentando buscarle una explicación al hecho de que hayas roto aguas teniendo en cuenta de la bolsa amitótica estaba rodeada de una membrana de piel de vampiro, seguramente esa membrana se haya roto y por eso has expulsado el líquido amniótico.- _Asentí para mí misma, eso tenía sentido. _-Puede que él mismo, el niño, haya roto esa membrana. Ya has salido de cuentas, es normal que a partir de…._

La presión en mi bajo vientre aumentó un poco y yo dejé de prestarle atención a la explicación de Carlisle. Me incliné hacia delante con las piernas separadas y la mano masajeando mi tripa. Aquella presión en lugar de disminuir aumentó y se convirtió en un dolor que se tornó más agudo un segundo después.

_-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?_- me preguntó Carlisle y yo supuse que habría escuchado mis jadeos.

-Me… duele.- dije con voz estrangulada.

_-¿Tienes una contracción?-_ inquirió, su voz fue grave pero se mantuvo calmada.

Quise contestarle que así era, pero no podía hablar. Me incliné un poco más hacia delante cuando un latigazo de dolor atacó mi espada hasta mi intimidad y apreté con fuerza el teléfono móvil entre mis dedos.

Justo en el momento en que el dolor se hizo aún más intenso, sentí unos brazos fríos como la nieve rodear mi cuerpo.

Sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, por fin, me causó una sensación de inmenso alivio. Él estaba conmigo, de nuevo, había vuelto a mí y se sentía tan bien…

Pero desgraciadamente no pude deleitarme en aquella maravillosa sensación porque el dolor se hizo más intenso y yo estaba completamente segura de que iba a desmayarme. Solo pude rodear su cuello con mis brazos y enredar mis dedos entre el cabello de su nuca.

-Respira, tranquila, tranquila…- susurró su voz aterciopelada contra mi cabeza, pero yo apenas pude escucharle.

El latigazo de ardiente dolor que recorría mi cuerpo cobró más fuerza y yo dejé de respirar, mis jadeos cesaron y puse todo mi empeño en no chillar, hundiendo mi cabeza con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que sentí un tirón en mi cuello.

Fue como una ola, el dolor empezó suave y alcanzó el punto más alto y un segundo después, fue menguando tan rápido como había llegado. Volví a respirar, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire conforme el dolor desaparecía por completo.

Sentí entonces las grandes manos de Edward empujando mis hombros hacía atrás de modo que apartara mi cabeza de su pecho. Alcé la cabeza y él apartó varios mechones de cabello de mi rostro y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Bella…- me llamó, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Y de algún modo, no sentí las ganas y necesidad de abrazarle, aquel alivio y felicidad que había sentido al ver que había reaccionado antes, había desaparecido ahora y sorprendentemente me sentí enfadada, muy enfadada.

-¡No!- le grité apartando sus manos de mi rostro, aunque estaba tan débil que a pesar de mi esfuerzo no lo conseguí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó apartando las manos inmediatamente y mirándome perplejo, parecía completamente desconcertado.

-¡Me has dejado sola!- le grité con más fuerza de la que pensé que tendrían más palabras.

El enfado se hizo más intenso y me sentí rabiosa. Alcé mis puños y golpeé su pecho, no me importaba que no le estuviera haciendo daño y que estuviera lastimando mis manos. Necesitaba golpearlo.

-Rompo aguas y tú ni siquiera reaccionas, ¡me dejas sola!

Edward agarró mis brazos impidiendo que siguiera golpeándole y me abrazó con cuidado. Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero pronto mi cuerpo se dejó llevar por sus brazos, que me acunaban con delicadeza, por su embriagante olor… Besó mi cabeza con ternura y yo me sentí estúpida por luchar con él, así que me rendí, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello y calmándome con el tacto helado de su piel. Tras pensarlo mejor después de un momento no solo me sentía estúpida, también una inconsciente, al bebé no le hacía bien que me alterara.

-Lo siento tanto Bella.- se disculpó acariciando mi espalda unos minutos después cuando mis sollozos por fin cesaron. Parecía apenado. -No sé qué me ha pasado. Lo siento muchísimo.

Yo no contesté, me sentía realmente mal. Sabía que no había sido culpa suya.

Edward se apartó de mi cuerpo un poco para poder ver mi rostro y yo bajé la mirada.

-¿Me perdonas?- murmuró en voz baja.

Alzó mi mentón con sus fríos dedos, obligándome a mirarlo. Tenía una expresión de verdadero arrepentimiento, parecía un niño pequeño al que su madre hubiera regañado. Me derretí, era demasiado adorable, y él lo sabía. Intenté mantenerme impasible, fingiendo estar aún enfadada pero no pude lograrlo y las comisuras de mis labios se inclinaron hacía arriba.

-¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte si pones esa carita?- dije, inclinándome para besar sus labios.

Edward rió rompiendo el beso y yo reí un poco también.

-Ven, vamos a la habitación. – dijo cogiéndome en brazos y levantándome del sofá. – Tengo que cambiarte, lo último que quiero ahora es que enfermes.

Recordé entonces la incómoda sensación de humedad en mis piernas. Todo eso había pasado a un segundo plano con la contracción pero ahora que volvía a poner mis pensamientos en orden, el nerviosismo y preocupación volvieron a ocupar parte de mi pecho. Me preguntaba cuánto iba a tardar Edward en tener uno de esos ataques de pánico y sobreprotección de los suyos, tal vez ya hubiera trabado un plan mientras estaba en shock y ahora estaba más tranquilo…

Mi marido me dejó sobre la cama con cuidado y desapareció en el baño. Procuré sentarme en el borde del lecho para no manchar nada. ¿El líquido amniótico dejaba mancha? La pregunta me pareció tan estúpida en el mismo instante en que se formó en mi mente que simplemente la olvidé y me dediqué a juguetear con mi ombligo respingón como tantas otras veces. Después de dieciocho años sin prestarle atención a tu ombligo, resultaba un tanto extraño y divertido verlo ahí, sobresaliendo de tu enorme tripa de embarazada de nueve meses.

Edward apareció tan solo unos instantes después, traía consigo un par de toallas colgadas de su brazo. Cogió mis manos y me ayudó a ponerme de pie sobre la toalla que había tendido antes sobre el suelo. Rasgó mis pantalones mojados y mi ropa interior y mi piel se erizó por la repentina sensación de desnudez. Se arrodilló frente a mí, asegurándose de que estaba sujeta, con mis manos apoyadas firmemente en sus hombros y con delicadeza dio suaves palmaditas con la toalla por toda la longitud de mis piernas. Me tensé cuando secó con infinito cuidado mi intimidad y por supuesto, eso no pasó desapercibido para mi querido vampiro sobreprotector.

-¿Te duele?- inquirió preocupado.- ¿Estás adolorida?

-Solo un poco más sensible de lo normal.- repuse con un hilo de voz, alargando el brazo para coger la toalla y secarme yo misma.- Edward…

-Dime, cielo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- pregunté y mi voz sonó horrible, quebrada y asustada. Me di cuenta de que había sonado exactamente como si hubiera dicho algo como _``Estoy aterrada´´_ que era justamente como me sentía.

La expresión de Edward se dulcificó y se puso de pie para abrazarme de aquella forma suya tan delicada y cuidadosa, como si fuera de cristal muy fino y temiera romperme. Yo le devolví el abrazo, olvidándome por completo del hecho de que seguía prácticamente desnuda y respiré su delicioso olor, eso siempre me calmaba.

-No tengas miedo. Todo va a ir bien.- me dijo con voz suave un momento después. Acunando mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y mirándome a los ojos. – Ahora mismo saldremos de aquí y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos en casa, con nuestro pequeño en brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!- jadeé sin aire.

¿Salir de aquí? ¿Volver a casa? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Yo acababa de romper aguas y tener una contracción, la contracción más fuerte e intensa que había tenido jamás y la ahora constante presión en la parte más baja de mi vientre me indicaba que el bebé saldría pronto, muy pronto. ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a volver a casa si estábamos a veinte horas de Forks? ¿Pretendía que diera a luz en su amado Volvo?

-No… no puedes estar hablando en serio. Es una broma, ¿no? Edward, el bebé va a salir… lo noto. – había hablado tan rápido que dudaba seriamente que hubiera comprendido algo.

-Shh… tranquilízate.- me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.- Lo que te inyecté hace unas horas retardará el momento del parto lo suficiente hasta que lleguemos a casa y Carlisle pueda hacerte la cesárea.- me explicó, con voz calmada.

Lo contemplé durante un segundo sin poder decir nada. Estaba en lo correcto, Edward ya había trabado un plan y aquel aspecto de serenidad era debido a que estaba convencido de que funcionaría, pero yo sabía que no. Edward estaba equivocado, acababa de romper aguas y estaba muy segura de que no nos daría tiempo a llegar a casa, al menos no si empezaba a tener contracciones como la de antes.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al darme cuenta de que no habría manera de hacerle entrar en razón si él estaba convencido de que marcharnos era la decisión correcta. Podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, estaba total y completamente decidido a llevarme a casa, tanto si yo estaba de acuerdo como si no.

¿Cómo podría yo hacerle cambiar de opinión? ¿Cómo convencerle de que irnos ahora era una completa locura?

_*Edward POV*_

Bella se sumió en un silencio absoluto tras mis palabras, con la mirada perdida y sumergida completamente en sus pensamientos. Parecía asustada.

La apreté un poco más contra mi cuerpo para abrazarla de nuevo, todo esto debería de estar siendo una pesadilla para ella y más aun tenido en cuenta de que la había abandonado cuando más me necesitaba. ¿Cómo me había quedado en estado de shock, otra vez? No me había extrañado su reacción tras aquella contracción, de hecho, si no hubiera estado lastimándose en sus manos le hubiera dejado que siguiera golpeándome, me lo merecía.

De pronto escuché la melodía de llamada de mi teléfono móvil, pero no sonaba desde el bolsillo derecho de mis pantalones, donde lo había aguardado tras hablar con Carlisle la última vez hacía apenas una hora. Llevé mi mano hasta mi bolsillo sintiéndome muy confuso y comprobé que no estaba ahí. Sonaba desde otra estancia de la casa.

-¡Carlisle!- exclamó de pronto Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.-Lo olvidé.

Le dirigí una mirada completamente confusa que prácticamente exigía una explicación.

-Yo… estaba hablando con Carlisle y cuando tuve la contracción…

-¿Lo llamaste?- la interrumpí sorprendido.

-Tú no reaccionabas y estaba asustada.- explicó angustiada.

Negué con la cabeza, queriendo quitarle aquella angustia, había hecho lo correcto. Aunque aquello solo me hacía preguntarme cuánto tiempo habría estado en aquel extraño trance como para que Bella se viera tan nerviosa y asustada como para llamar a la familia.

Empujé sus hombros hacía abajo para sentarla de nuevo en la cama y salí disparado de la habitación hasta el lugar de donde procedía la irritante melodía. Encontré el pequeño aparato telefónico tirado en el suelo junto al sofá. Había una gruesa grieta en la pantalla que la dividía por la mitad pero parecía funcionar correctamente.

-_Bella, ¿estás bien?_- escuché la voz de Carlisle que destilaba preocupación en el mismo instante en que pulsé el botón de descolgar.

-Carlisle, ¿qué…?

_-Oh, Edward por fin… Bella me llamó hace unos minutos, al parecer tuvo una contracción muy fuerte y se cortó la llamada, ¿se encuentra bien?_

_-_Sí, sí. Está bien, bueno, todo lo bien que podría estar teniendo en cuanta la situación.- repuse.

_-Según lo que me ha dicho, todo parece estar bien. El color del líquido amniótico es correcto, no tiene dolores muy fuertes y la contracción que ha sufrido es muy normal debido a su estado_. - explicó con voz calmada y me sentí como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima. - _Aunque esto cambia los planes._

-Lo sé, tenemos que darnos prisa. Esto ha retrasado un poco las cosas, pero ahora mismo saldremos hacía allí.

-_¿Salir?- _preguntó y su voz cobró un tono de sorpresa.

-Sí, volver a Forks. Ya no hay modo de retrasar más el parto, tenemos que hacerle una cesárea cuanto antes. – expliqué un poco confundido. ¿A qué venía esa reacción de Carlisle? ¿Acaso no era ese el plan? ¿Volver a casa y hacerle una cesárea?

_-Volver ahora es una completa locura_.- su voz había perdido la sorpresa y ahora era grave.

-Lo que es una locura es quedarse aquí.- repliqué.- Debemos volver, eso era en lo que habíamos quedado; volver a casa y hacerle una cesárea de emergencia.

_-Bella ha roto aguas y eso lo cambia todo._ – dijo. – _Son demasiados kilómetros, dará a luz antes de que lleguéis a casa. Es demasiado arriesgado._

_-_No, nada de eso. Lo que le inyecté retrasará el parto el tiempo suficiente hasta que lleguemos. – expliqué con voz calmada. – Es cierto que ha vuelto a tener contracciones pero estoy seguro de que aún tardará muchísimo tiempo en dilatar por completo y dar a luz. Llegaremos a tiempo.

_-Edward, escúchame.-_ su voz cobró más fuerza ahora.- _Lo que le inyectaste ralentiza y en algunas casos detiene las contracciones preparto, pero la bolsa de Bella se ha roto. A partir de ahora las contracciones se harán mucho más fuertes y regulares, puede que tarde bastante en dilatar debido a la inyección, pero incluso aunque tardara casi veinte horas, lo cual dudo, ¿serás capaz de meter a Bella en el coche y dejar que sufra cada una de las contracciones sin poder apenas moverse en el asiento? Hijo te conozco, sé cómo eres respecto a Bella y estoy seguro de que no aguantarás no poder siquiera coger su mano cada vez que tenga una contracción, por no hablar de que si algo se complica, poco vas a poder hacer en el interior de un coche._

Justo en ese momento escuché la voz de Bella llamarme con voz ahogada y una milésima de segundo después estaba de nuevo en la habitación. Estaba seguro de que no había pasado más de un minuto desde que había llamado Carlisle debido a la rapidez con la que hablábamos, pero por otro lado no debía de haberla dejado sola ni un solo segundo. A partir de ahora y en lo que durara el parto, no me separaría de su lado.

-Bella, amor…- la llamé buscándola con la mirada.

Mi querida esposa alzó la mirada hasta encontrar la mía y no me hizo falta preguntarle nada para saber que tenía dolores. Seguía sentada en la cama, desnuda de cintura para abajo tal y como la había dejado y mantenía una mano sujetando la parte más baja de su vientre mientras la otra se aferraba con fuerza a la colcha que cubría la cama.

-Ed-edward…- susurró entrecortadamente.

Corrí hacía la cama y me arrodillé frente a ella.

-¿Es una contracción?- le pregunté, solo para asegurarme.

Bella asintió y cerró los ojos antes de que su cuerpo de tensara un poco más.

-Dame un segundo.- le murmuré en voz baja a mi padre, pues aún seguía con el teléfono móvil pegado a mi oreja.

-_Claro, tranquilo.-_ fue todo lo que dijo y pude notar su tono de voz sereno y calmado con el claro objetivo de tranquilizarme.

Dejé el móvil sobre la cama sin prestarle mayor intención y puse mis manos sobre las rodillas separadas de Bella cuando dejó escapar un tembloroso quejido entre sus dientes.

-Respira… despacio.- susurré frotando sus muslos intentando reconfortarla, lo cierto es que no podía hacer mucho más.

La agitada respiración de Bella se aceleró hasta convertirse en rápidos jadeos y se cortó de pronto, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante de modo que su mentón casi tocara su pecho. Pude apreciar como apretaba su mandíbula para no gritar y como su cuerpo se tensó por completo durante un par de segundos antes de que se relajara de nuevo y volviera a respirar, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Por favor… por favor. No me dejes sola, quédate conmigo.- suplicó con dificultad.- Por favor…

-Shh…tranquila, cálmate mi amor. – le dije inclinándome hacía delante para poder abrazarla con delicadeza.- No voy a separarme de ti, de ninguno de los dos.

Bella rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos débilmente, sentí un pequeño beso en mi pecho y entonces me di cuenta.

Carlisle tenía razón.

Me había concentrado en el hecho de que aquella inyección retardaría el momento del parto lo suficiente como para que nos diera tiempo a llegar a casa, pero incluso aunque así fuera, Bella iba a tener contracciones cada pocos minutos durante todo el trayecto y yo no soportaría tener que verla retorciéndose incómoda y adolorida en el asiento trasero de mi Volvo mientras yo tengo que seguir conduciendo, escuchando sus quejidos y sollozos. No, ella me necesitaba a su lado y yo también necesitaba estar a su lado. Me volvería loco si no podía abrazarla ni masajear su espalda cuando le doliera, si la abandonaba de nuevo, cuando más me necesitaba.

Me senté en la cama a su lado sin romper nuestro abrazo, cogí el teléfono móvil y lo presioné de nuevo contra mi oreja.

-No, no seré capaz. No lo soportaré.- mi voz había bajado hasta convertirse en un susurro bajo.- Debo estar a su lado, no la abandonaré cuando más me necesita.

_-Lo sé hijo, lo sé. Por eso debes quedarte allí y ayudarla a que todo salga bien.-_ Carlisle ahora sonaba compasivo.

-Pero yo no…. no puedo hacerle una cesárea. Aquí no tengo anestesia ni el instrumental médico necesario.- ahora el nerviosismo había hecho eco en mi voz y hablaba mucho más alto y rápido.

_-Entonces, tendrá que ser un parto natural.- _dijo, cauteloso.

-¡¿Natural?!- exclamé tres octavas más alto de lo normal.- ¡¿Es que has perdido el juicio?!

Bella se sobresaltó entre mis brazos por mi grito, aunque no despegó su rostro de mi pecho, y Carlisle no contestó, por supuesto, en su lugar guardó silencio y esperó a que me calmara. Respiré hondo un par de veces y me pasé la mano por el desordenado cabello. Necesitaba serenarme, gritarle a mi padre solo empeoraría las cosas.

_-Nadie quería que esto sucediera de este modo, pero dada la situación solo tenemos una opción y es un parto vaginal. _– dijo, después de un momento.

-Lo sé, lo lamento es que… se suponía que esto no iba a ser así. No veo la forma de que pueda dar a luz del modo _tradicional_, está tan débil…

_-Sé cómo te sientes, pero si perdemos los nervios lo único que conseguiremos será empeorar el estado de Bella. Debes mantenerte tranquilo, ella te necesita._

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio y apreté un poco más el cuerpo de mi esposa contra el mío. Me prometí a mí mismo que la ayudaría y apoyaría durante todo el parto, pasara lo que pasara.

_-Todo se está desarrollando de un modo mucho más humano de lo que esperábamos. Ha roto aguas y ha empezado a tener contracciones, por ahora todo es muy normal. Si empieza a dilatar conforme se van intensificando las contracciones como en cualquier otro parto convencional, no creo que haya ningún problema, y a pesar de la debilidad de Bella estoy seguro de que podrá hacerlo._

-¿Y si surge alguna complicación?- aventuré con voz angustiada.

Tan solo con imaginar que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a Bella o al bebé, cuando ya estábamos tan cerca de tenerlo en nuestros brazos…

_- No nos pongamos en lo peor. Veamos cómo va evolucionando su estado, como se desarrolla el parto, ¿de acuerdo?_

A pesar del tono calmado de mi padre no me pasó por alto el hecho de que había evitado mi pregunta completamente. Y yo sabía el porqué; si ocurría una complicación todo podría acabar en tragedia. Pero también sabía que yo haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para que eso no ocurriera.

-Bien, ¿y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? Simplemente, ¿esperar?- inquirí, pasando mis dedos perezosamente por la espalda de mi esposa.

-_Lo primero que debes hacer es revisarla, hacerle un tacto vaginal para ver si ya ha empezado a dilatar y de ser así, cuántos centímetros. – _indicó, con su usual tono de voz calmado_.- A menos que ya lo hayas hecho, claro._

-La revisé antes de pincharle, pero ya hace un par de horas de eso.- contesté.

_-Entonces vuelve a revisarla ahora. Sabes cómo, ¿no es así?_

-Sí, pero antes le hice algo de daño así que creo que será mejor si me indicas como hacerlo.- murmuré, lo último qué quería era volver a lastimarla.

_-Por supuesto, Edward._ - accedió amablemente y justo después su voz adquirió aquel tono de concentración y profesionalidad tan propio de él.- _Será más cómodo para ambos si Bella está tumbaba, en una cama o… en cualquier otra superficie plana. Metí en el botiquín que preparé guantes esterilizados…_

-De acuerdo, déjame que vaya a por el bolso y ahora estoy contigo.-pedí apresuradamente antes de volver a dejar el teléfono móvil de nuevo sobre la cama y girarme hacía Bella.

Mi esposa me miraba nerviosa, casi con ansiedad y pude apreciar una lágrima furtiva recorrer su mejilla. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bombardearla a preguntas preocupado por si le dolía algo, recordé que ella no había escuchado nada de mi conversación con Carlisle, aparte de mi grito, y lógicamente estaría asustada. Yo mismo me sentía aterrado a pesar de las palabras positivas y esperanzadoras de mi padre.

-Todo va a ir bien.- le dije frotando sus brazos en un intento por calmarla, su respiración aún seguía un poco agitada tras la contracción.

-Edward, no es una buena idea volver. No creo que el bebé esperé tanto tiempo.- susurró mirándome intensamente, casi suplicando.

Al parecer todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de la demencia que suponía volver a casa, excepto yo.

-Lo sé, cariño. No vamos a irnos a ningún sitio. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nazca. – le aseguré mirándola a los ojos. Necesitaba que lo comprendiera, que supiera que no iba a separarme de ella.

Bella me observó durante unos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de decirle y después esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa aunque aliviada, asintió con la cabeza y llevó ambas manos a su vientre para acariciarlo con ternura.

-Bella, te contaré todo lo que hemos hablado Carlisle y yo, pero ahora necesito revisarte, ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunté sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Bella asintió aunque noté como su cuerpo se tensó un poco entre mis brazos. Besé el tope de su cabeza y con delicadeza empujé su cuerpo hasta tumbarla en el centro de la cama.

-¿Estás cómoda?- le pregunté poniendo una almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Solo recibí otro asentimiento nervioso por respuesta. No se mostraba muy habladora y yo por supuesto no pensaba presionarla. Debía de estar echa un lio, confusa y asustada por todo lo ocurrido. En cuanto acabara de revisarla hablaría con ella, le diría que todo estaba bajo control, que no dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo, jamás.

Salí de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal la cual seguía abierta de par en par; todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido: un momento estaba metiendo los bolsos en el maletero del coche para volver a casa y al otro me encontraba a Bella en el suelo, rompiendo aguas.

Sacudí la cabeza y fui hasta el coche para coger los bolsos que ya había metido en el maletero y el auricular inalámbrico que guardaba en la guantera.

Volví a la habitación un segundo después, dejé la bolsa negra sobre la cama y el resto, que en su mayoría solo contenían ropa para Bella, junto a la pared.

-Carlisle, ya estoy listo.- le informé tras haber configurado mi teléfono móvil para poder hablar a través del auricular inalámbrico.

_-Bien, ¿ya está Bella posicionada?- _inquirió, no había un solo rastro de impaciencia en su voz, a pesar de todo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, junto a Bella y enrosqué mis manos alrededor de sus tobillos, flexionando sus rodillas para separarlas después.

-Sí.

-_Es recomendable utilizar algún producto que sirva como lubricante para hacerlo menos incómodo, nosotros utilizamos cremas neutras especializadas pero desgraciadamente no metí nada de eso en el botiquín así que me temo que será un poco más molesto para Bella.- _la voz de Carlisle sonó apenada y a pesar de no poder leer sus pensamientos desde allí podía imaginármelo reprochándose el no haber incluido aquella crema en el botiquín.

Dirigí la vista hacía el neceser que Rosalie había preparado para mi esposa con la esperanza de que tal vez encontrara algo que pudiera utilizar como lubricante.

-¿Y aceite corporal?- pregunté alzando en vilo el bote y examinándolo con la mirada.

_-Sí, servirá._

Sonreí satisfecho y volví a la cama a la espera de que Carlisle retomara sus instrucciones. Hablábamos muy rápido pero mi padre sonaba bastante relajado y eso sin duda me tranquilizaba bastante. Estaba empezando a convencerme de que tal vez, esto funcionaría de verdad y Bella tendría un parto humano, sin complicaciones. Al menos, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que así fuera.

_- Aplica un poco sobre tus dedos índice y corazón y podremos empezar._

Apreté el boté de plástico y esparcí aquel líquido transparente por mis dedos cubiertos por el guante de látex. Lancé una mirada distraída hacia Bella y la descubrí con la mirada fija en mis dedos y los ojos ligeramente dilatados.

-Así será menos incómodo.- le dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque por su expresión no pareció del todo convencida.

-Listo_.- _dije un segundo después, bajando el tono de voz como cada vez que hablaba con Carlisle.

En realidad no era ni siquiera una acción consciente, simplemente podíamos escucharnos perfectamente utilizando un tono de voz muy bajo y por otro lado no quería que Bella me escuchara, la conocía bien y sabría que se sentiría aún más incómoda si pudiera escucharnos.

-_Perfecto.- _alabó y pude notar con claridad como su tono de voz cambiaba hasta volverse más concentrado y serio, ahora ya no era mi padre, sino el doctor Cullen. – _Separa sus labios mayores con delicadeza y busca la obertura vaginal con tus dedos. No los introduzcas inmediatamente, ya que le harías daño, forma círculos alrededor hasta que notes como la musculatura se relaja y entonces introduce los dedos de forma cuidadosa pero firme._

Yo me había concentrado por completo. Quería hacerlo bien, sabía que esto era incómodo pero era Bella la mujer tumbada en aquella cama y haría mi mayor esfuerzo porque esta revisión no llegara a ser dolorosa como la última vez.

Alcé la pierna derecha de Bella, pegándola a mi pecho para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad y siguiendo las instrucciones de Carlisle esperé unos segundos antes de introducir mis dedos con delicadeza.

-Tranquila amor, soy yo. -le dije notando que seguía un poco tensa. Levanté la mirada para poder mirarla a los ojos y dejé un beso en su pantorrilla.

- Te quiero.- susurré bajando la mirada hasta su vientre e inclinándome para besar la parte más abultada.

Bella me sonrió y noté cómo se relajaba. Ya no había rastro de nervios ni temor en sus ojos cuando volví a mirarla.

-Ya está, ahora simplemente es palpar, ¿no?- inquirí una vez me aseguré de que Bella estaba completamente calmada y relajada.

No me importaba si en lugar de dos minutos tardaba diez en revisarla, lo único que me importaba era Bella y hacerlo lo mejor posible para ella.

-_Sí, la finalidad del tacto vaginal es obtener información del estado del cuello uterino y de la posición del niño así que lo que debes hacer es palpar el cuello del útero, con firmeza pero sin ser brusco. Vamos a guiarnos solamente por la dilatación, ya que no podrás decirme con exactitud la consistencia ni la longitud del cuello al no haberle hecho nunca antes un tacto a una parturienta._ - explicó con el mismo tono profesional de antes.

Chasqueé la lengua y maldije en mi fuero interno. ¿Por qué no me había especializado en ginecología cuando estudié medicina? La experiencia en estas cosas era fundamental, más incluso que los conocimientos y desgraciadamente la mía era prácticamente nula. Era tan frustrante, ¿de qué me servía tener dos licenciaturas en medicina si no me servían para lo que más me importaba en el mundo: Bella y mi hijo?

Olvidé mis frustraciones e hice lo que Carlisle me había indicado. Bella se encogió aunque respiró hondo y pareció relajarse un poco.

-Es extraño.- murmuré en voz baja frunciendo el ceño.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

-Hace unas horas, cuando revisé a Bella había dilatado. No demasiado, dos o tres centímetros más o menos, pero ahora… apenas la noto dilatada_.- _expliqué volviendo a mover mis dedos para comprobarlo de nuevo.

_-La mayoría de las mujeres ya han dilatado unos tres centímetros antes de que se les rompa la bolsa. Aunque ya sabes que cada mujer y cada parto son diferentes. De todos modos no es normal que antes la notaras más dilataba que ahora._

_-_¿Crees que ha podido ser por lo que le inyecté?- aventuré. Estaba empezando a tener la sensación de que no había sido una buena idea inyectarle aquello para detener las contracciones.

_-Es muy posible, sí.-_ asintió y su voz se volvió más seria. – _Y si es así me temo que no son buenas noticias._

Me tensé y la angustia y preocupación posicionadas en mi pecho que se habían apagado ligeramente, volvieron de forma inmediata tras las palabras de Carlisle.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté con voz tensa, retirando la mano de la entrepierna de mi esposa y dejando su pierna sobre la cama de nuevo.

Bella parecía encantada de que la incómoda revisión ya hubiera terminado y yo me sentí contento porque no hubiera podido escuchar mi tenso tono de voz.

_-Tranquilo Edward, no es nada grave.- _Carlisle se había percatado del pánico en mi voz.- _Digo que_ _no son buenas noticias porque si la inyección ralentiza la dilatación, el parto se alarga bastante y teniendo en cuenta el estado de Bella hubiera sido mucho mejor un parto rápido._

-Genial.- mascullé entre dientes con toda la ironía del mundo.

_-De todos modos es muy pronto para confirmar nada. Las contracciones aún son muy irregulares y no demasiado fuertes, veamos cómo va evolucionando ¿de acuerdo?_- su voz era conciliadora.

-Sí, no parece que pueda hacer nada más que esperar. – musité con desgana.

_-Ahora lo principal es que Bella está tranquila y no haga esfuerzos, tiene que guardar energías para el momento de empujar._ – Dijo y su voz sonaba casi como si estuviera simplemente dando algunos consejos.- _Quiero que vuelvas a revisarla dentro de tres horas y me llames para decirme cómo va la dilatación. Si los dolores se hacen muy fuertes de pronto, si tiene mareos o nauseas o cualquier otra cosa llámame inmediatamente. No voy a separarme del teléfono ni tampoco tus hermanos._

-Muy bien, lo haré.- respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, mentalizándome de que aunque no me hiciera gracia Carlisle colgaría.

No podía estar hablando con él durante todo el parto. Conocía a mi padre y estaba seguro de que estaría ansioso por rebuscar entre sus viejos libros e investigar todo lo que pudiera para poder ayudar a Bella y al bebé, y por otro lado debía de hablar con Bella y explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaría asustada…

_-Tranquilo, hijo. Ya verás como todo sale bien._ – sus palabras sonaron tan convincentes y yo quería tanto creerlo que lo hice, le creí.

-Gracias, Carlisle.- dije y mi voz sonó verdaderamente agradecida por todo.

_-No me las des, es mi deber como médico, padre y futuro abuelo.-_ su voz sonó alegre al final, deshaciéndose del tono profesional y serio y casi pude verlo esbozando una amplia sonrisa al otro lado de la línea.

Suspirando me deshice de los guantes esterilizados y me quité el auricular de la oreja cuando escuché el agudo pitido que indicaba que la llamada se había terminado.

Busqué a Bella con la mirada y no sé que esperaba ver en sus ojos, pero sin duda no me imaginaba que sus hermosos orbes marrones brillarían de ese modo, ni que tampoco una ancha y radiante sonrisa se extendería por su rostro de ese modo.

Bella alzó su brazo, tendiéndome su mano y yo la estreché entre las mías, besando sus nudillos y sentándome junto a su cabeza, necesitando estar más cerca de ella.

-Realmente vamos a hacerlo.- dijo, y no fue una pregunta.- Va a nacer.

Yo asentí y acaricié su rostro con amor.

-Pensé que estarías asustada, pero pareces tan… emocionada, tan contenta.- comenté sin poder despegar mis ojos de los suyos, los cuales aún brillaban con la escasa luz del crepúsculo que se colaba por la ventana.

-Y lo estoy, total y completamente aterrada.- admitió y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome perdido. Deseé saber una vez más qué era lo que estaba pensando.

-Cuando me estabas revisando estaba aquí tumbada, intentado no quejarme y de pronto me quedé mirándote. Estabas tan concentrado, me tocabas con tanta delicadeza, tanto cuidado… no he podido escuchar que decías pero… parecías tan preocupado por mí, por el bebé… - Bella hizo una pausa para volver a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos que miraban al infinito volvieron a fijarse en los míos.- Me he dado cuenta de que no me importa, no me importa que Carlisle no esté aquí, no me importa que no estemos en casa, no me importa nada excepto tú y yo, aquí. Estas conmigo y no hay modo de que pudiera deseara algo que no fueras tú a mi lado, justo ahora. Sé que todo saldrá bien si estás conmigo, si estamos juntos. Eso es todo lo que quiero y es lo que tengo y estoy tan feliz de que así sea...

La voz de Bella se quebró cuando pequeñas gotas de humedad se deslizaron por sus lagrimales y sonrió de nuevo con aquella sonrisa tan radiante, capaz de iluminar hasta el pozo más oscuro. Yo la miré desconcertado durante un segundo, analizando todo lo que acaba de decirme y entonces aquella emoción, aquella felicidad se extendió también por mi ser, y por mi rostro, donde una sonrisa tan solo equiparable con la suya, curvó las comisuras de mis labios. Sentí mi pecho abrirse, librándose de todos aquellos miedo, todas aquellas angustias e inseguridades. Ella tenía razón, estaba junto a ella, estábamos juntos y todo iba a salir bien. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, y juntos haríamos nacer a nuestro hijo.

Me incliné hacia ella y cubrí mi boca con la suya, dejando de sonreír solo para poder acariciar la suave textura de sus labios y decirle sin palabras, cuanto la amaba y adoraba, cuánta razón tenía.

-Edward, voy a ser fuerte y voy a hacerlo, te lo prometo.- dijo cuando nos separamos para que pudiera respirar.- Haré que nazca, por ti y por él, por nosotros. Lo haré por los tres…

-Lo haremos juntos.- le recordé sonriéndole de nuevo antes de besar cada una de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas haciéndolas desaparecer.

Bella asintió sonriendo si cabe aún más que antes y yo bajé mi cabeza hasta su enorme vientre y repartí besos por toda la superficie de este, por cada uno de los hematomas, por cada uno de los centímetros de su piel…

Desconozco cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, medio abrazados, hasta que Bella empezó a sentirse un tanto incómoda por seguir aún medio desnuda. Le quité su blusa y en su lugar le ayudé a ponerse un cómodo camisón premamá de algodón, color amarillo suave y que cubría hasta por encima de sus rodillas.

-Preciosa.- le dije ayudándola a tumbarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

-No pensarás lo mismo dentro de poco, cuando esté sudada y gritando como una demente.- bromeó.

-Incluso entonces, cariño, incluso entonces…- comenté, evitando pensar en sus palabras. _¿Hasta qué punto podría soportar verla con tanto dolor?_

Bella rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca y entonces jadeó. Me tensé de forma inmediata y me incliné hacía ella.

-¿Otra?- pregunté aunque era tan obvio que no esperé una respuesta.

Sujetó su vientre con ambas manos y empezó a respirar hondo aunque demasiado rápido como para que realmente pudiera calmarse.

-¿Quieres recostarte?- le dije y mi voz sonó cargada de preocupación.

Bella negó con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Así que simplemente froté su pierna, sin saber que más hacer para ayudarla.

Solo cuando la contracción terminó, Bella abrió sus ojos y me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, ya que al parecer vio la expresión de horror de mi rostro. Le devolví la sonrisa, o más bien lo intenté y me tumbé a su lado comprobando mi reloj, diez minutos desde la última contracción. Pronto empezarían a hacerse más regulares, esperaba que para cuando tuviera que volver a revisarla, hubiera dilatado un poco o esto se alargaría muchísimo.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirí preocupado cuando cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Bella asintió y dejó un beso en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello y besé su cabeza. Parecía cansada después de la contracción así que la dejé dormir. Por otro lado Carlisle había dicho que se mantuviera tranquila y no hiciera ningún esfuerzo y no había manera posible de que estuviera más tranquila que durmiendo.

Desgraciadamente no tuvo un sueño tranquilo ya que las contracciones la perturbaban cada cuarto de hora pero al menos me tranquilizaba el hecho de que estaba haciendo reposo y se mantenía calmada, no sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría la calma.

Cuando pasaron tres horas desde la llamada de Carlisle y tras una fuerte contracción que se llevó los últimos resquicios de sueño de mi amada, me levanté de su lado para volver a examinarla.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó y su voz sonó lastimera.

-Necesito saber si estás dilatando y si todo va bien.- le expliqué con voz suave y tono de disculpa.

Bella no dijo nada más pero hizo un pequeño puchero.

Esta vez me resultó más sencillo examinarla, tal vez porque tras la breve explicación de Carlisle sabía que lo estaba haciendo del modo correcto y eso era un verdadero alivio o tal vez simplemente porque ya había empezado a coger algo de práctica.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Bella cuando finalmente aparté mis manos de su entrepierna.

-Sí.- contesté intentando no mostrar emoción alguna en mi voz.

-Edward, dime la verdad.- pidió mirándome seria.- ¿Le pasa algo al bebé?

-No, no… nada de eso.- le aseguré quitándome los guantes rápidamente y sentándome junto a su cabeza.- El bebé está perfectamente, tranquila.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que va mal?

La miré e hice una mueca. Me conocía demasiado bien…

-Apenas has dilatado, Bella.- esta vez la frustración se coló en mi voz.- Está yendo demasiado lento.

-¿Y eso… eso es algo malo, muy malo?- inquirió, preocupada.

-No es bueno.- dije simplemente. - Estás muy débil y un parto muy largo no es bueno para ti… acabarás exhausta.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?- murmuró, parecía angustiada, como si se culpara de ello.

-No lo creo, pero de todo modos voy a llamar a Carlisle, tal vez él nos dé algunas recomendaciones para acelerar la dilatación.- dije alargando mi brazo para coger el teléfono móvil.

Bella asintió, parecía realmente angustiada, preocupada. Acaricié su rostro en un intento por quitar aquella tristeza de su rostro, no quería verla así. Deseaba verla sonriendo como antes, feliz y emocionada.

_-Estaba a punto de llamar.- _dijo la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la línea antes de que sonara el primer pitido.- _¿Cómo está Bella?_

-Está bien, pero acabo de revisarla y… apenas ha dilatado.- expliqué, dejando que toda la preocupación cubriera ahora mi voz. No tenía que fingir ni ocultar nada con Carlisle.

_-¿No ha dilatado nada en tres horas?_

-Tal vez medio centímetro o un poco más pero prácticamente nada.

_-Es poco…-_ comentó. Parecía estar hablando con él mismo.- _¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?_

-Ahora mismo son cada diez u ocho minutos más o menos. - contesté inmediatamente.

_-¿Son muy fuertes?- _la voz de Carlisle había adoptado su ya tan característico tono profesional y concentrado.

-Ella dice que no.

-_Bien hagamos una cosa, esperemos otras tres horas. Veamos si para entonces ha dilatado un poquito más. __Las contracciones aún soy muy irregulares y no muy fuertes así que es probable que cuando empiecen a ser más seguidas y fuertes todo se acelere considerablemente._

_-_De acuerdo.- contesté asintiendo. – ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para agilizar el proceso?

_-Caminar suele funcionar pero solo si le apetece y procurando que no haga ningún esfuerzo. Si se cansa no la fuerces, necesitamos que esté tranquila y guarde reposo._

-Ha dormido un poco y parece más descansada, si le apetece la ayudaré a andar un par de pasos.

_- Perfecto, si ocurre algo llámame._ – se despidió. -_Hablamos dentro de tres horas._

-Hasta entonces, Carlisle.- dije a modo de despedida antes de volver a colgar.

-¿Qué ha dicho, Carlisle?- preguntó Bella impaciente en cuanto dejé el móvil sobre la cama.

Dejé un beso en su ceño que estaba fruncido por la preocupación y acaricié su rostro pausadamente.

-Ha dicho que las contracciones aún son muy irregulares y que posiblemente cuando se hagan más seguidas la dilatación se acelerará un poco.- le expliqué con voz calmada.- Así que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar.

Bella asintió acariciando su vientre de forma distraída.

-También ha dicho que andar suele ayudar a dilatar más rápido.- comenté examinado su reacción.- Pero solo si te apetece y te sientes con fuerzas.

-Sí, sí. – aceptó estirando sus brazos para que la levantara de la cama, visiblemente emocionada ante la perspectiva de volver a caminar aunque fuera unos pasos.

Dirigí mi vista hasta sus pies desnudos disimuladamente, quería asegurarme de que no tenía los tobillos hinchados y como no era así la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-No me sueltes.- añadió apresuradamente en el mismo momento en que sus pies tocaron el cálido suelo de madera.

-Nunca.- le prometí poniendo mis brazos bajo los suyos de modo que la tuviera fuertemente cogida.

Bella dio un paso de manera torpe, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin caminar.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunté al ver que se quedaba quieta y no daba otro paso. - Si no quieres…

-Sí quiero.- me interrumpió.- Pero siento mis piernas tan torpes… y encima no me veo los pies con esta barriga.

-Entonces poco a poco.- le dije besando su coronilla y apretándola contra mi pecho en un pequeño abrazo. - No hay prisa, mi amor.

Y así, poco a poco, Bella fue dando algunos pasos. Se hubiera caído varias veces si no la hubiera estado sujetando pues sus piernas parecían demasiado débiles para soportar su peso pero parecía más confiada y segura sabiendo que yo estaba justo detrás de ella, cogiéndola y cuidándola. A paso de tortuga llegamos al pasillo y finalmente al salón.

-Se avecina tormenta.- comenté mirando hacía el gran ventanal que quedaba justo a nuestro lado.

Bella alzó la mirada y miró también hacia el cristal.

-No me gustan las tormentas, y menos en medio del bosque.- repuso ella y de manera inconsciente su cuerpo se pegó más hacia el mío.

-No te asustes, no pasará nada.- le prometí inclinado mi cabeza para dejar un beso en su hombro.

En el mismo instante en que mis labios presionaron contra su suave piel, se tensó por completo. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, que fue seguido por muchos más que se aceleraban conforme el dolor de la contracción se intensificaba. Pensé en llevarla al sofá o cogerla en brazos pero antes de que pudiera decidirme siquiera, las piernas de Bella cedieron y se dejó caer hacia abajo. Mi agarre impidió que se golpeara contra el suelo y la mantuve apretada contra mi cuerpo. Separó sus piernas un poco, las cuales estaban flexionadas de modo que quedara acuclillada. Su respiración aceleró el ritmo, al igual que los latidos de su corazón y Bella apretó con fuerza mi brazo el cual la sujetaba con fuerza. Pude escuchar con claridad el sonido de sus dientes al apretarlos con fuerza y sentí el intento de sus uñas por clavarse en la piel de mi brazo.

Un segundo después la contracción había terminado y Bella intentaba recuperarse con grandes bocanadas de aire. La puse de pie de nuevo, pues aún seguía acuclillada a mis pies y la miré preocupado. No importaba cuantas contracciones hubiera tenido o cuantas le faltaran por tener, nunca me acostumbraría a ver a mi Bella sufriendo.

Y entonces sin previo aviso pegó un grito, un horripilante y ensordecedor grito que me cortó la respiración.

-¡Bella!- exclamé asustado mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez buscando el daño.

-Me… duele. – consiguió decir entre jadeos. -La costilla…

Una de sus manos soltó mi brazo y lo llevó hasta su costado izquierdo con mucho cuidado de no tocar su costilla lastimada y aunque quise golpearme con algo por haber sido tan estúpido de haberla puesto de pie tan rápido otra parte de mi cerebro se mostró aliviado de que fuera su costilla la causante de su chillido y no alguna complicación en el parto.

Con infinito cuidado la tomé entre mis brazos y recorrí los escasos dos pasos que nos separaban del sofá. La tumbé apartando los cojines y besé su frente.

-Perdona, te he asustado.- se disculpó un momento después, alzando su mano para acariciar mi rostro.

Negué con la cabeza, besando su mano.

-Aún te duele mucho ¿verdad?, apenas hace dos días que tuviste aquellas horribles convulsiones.

-Ya casi no me dolía, solo al hacer movimientos bruscos… y ahora con las contracciones, al respirar tan rápido…

Me quedé en silencio durante un segundo y se me ocurrió algo, de hecho no sé por qué no había decidido hacerlo antes.

Encontré un rollo de venda en el botiquín y con cuidado, vendé el torso de Bella sin apretarlo de forma excesiva.

-¿Mejor?- inquirí.

Bella respiró hondo y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, mucho mejor.

-Además así curará con mayor rapidez, debí haberte vendado en cuanto te la rompiste.

Bella no dijo nada sobre volver a caminar un poco más, y yo no la presioné. Podía ver que estaba cansada, así que pasamos lo que debió de ser una eternidad en el sofá.

Volví a llamar a Carlisle tras revisarla de nuevo para contarle el progreso casi nulo de la dilatación. No podía medir con exactitud los centímetros, pero estaba seguro de que no eran más de tres y teniendo en cuenta que antes de que le inyectara aquello estaba igual o más dilatada que después de diez horas de fuertes y cada vez más seguidas contracciones, me sentía frustrado y preocupado, al igual que mi esposa, que parecía desesperarse a cada hora que pasaba.

Mi padre no había podido hacer mucho más que calmarme un poco, mandar ánimos para Bella y mucha, mucha paciencia pues el parto según había dicho, iba a ser de los largos.

Tras explicarle intentando no sonar alarmante que el parto aún duraría numerosas horas, Bella había hecho una mueca entre disgusto y pena, se había cubierto el rosto con los brazos y no había vuelto a decir nada.

Yo me había escabullido unos minutos para ir a la habitación y acondicionar la que sería: _la sala de partos. _Después de meditarlo un poco había decidido que era la mejor opción, tras descartar la dura mesa del salón, y el sofá, demasiado estrecho y corto como para que pudiera dar a luz ahí.

Así que mientras mi esposa estaba en el sofá me había escabullido durante unos instantes para poner una gruesa manta encima de las sábanas, y otro juego de sábanas limpias sobre ésta. En aquella cabaña solo había una cama, y cuando acabara el parto y Bella diera a luz, por fin, no quería que tuviera que acostarse en una cama sucia de sangre y restos del parto, así que sería tan sencillo como quitar las sábanas de arriba, dejando a Bella sobre las limpias. Además de una pila de toallas blancas, también había aprovechado para colocar de forma ordenada los pocos instrumentos médicos de los que disponía, poniéndolos sobre una de las mesillas de noche que había a cada lado de la cama. De todos modos, esperaba que no me viera obligado a utilizar ninguno de ellos. A excepción de las pequeñas tijeras quirúrgicas, para cortar el cordón umbilical del bebé.

Aunque ambos sabíamos que el parto era inminente, que sucedería en cuestión de horas aún me parecía muy lejana la idea de tener a mi pequeño entre nuestros brazos. Estaba seguro de que no conseguiría creerlo hasta que lo viera, hasta que comprobara con mis propios ojos que era real, que estaba allí, que tenía un hijo.

Estaba colocando unas pinzas alargadas de metal envueltas por una funda protectora de plástico, las mismas pinzas que había utilizado el día anterior para quitarle los puntos de sutura a Bella, cuando escuché su voz llamarme desde el salón.

-Llévame a la cama.- susurró con un hilo de voz cuando estuve a su lado.

La llevé de nuevo a la habitación y la dejé sobre la cama con cuidado. Bella no volvió a decir nada y siguió respirando hondo tal y como había estado haciendo la última hora. Al parecer eso la ayudaba a controlar los dolores de las contracciones que ahora eran cada poco más de cinco minutos aproximadamente.

Acomodé a Bella entre las almohadas y ella se acurrucó de lado, dándome la espalda, en completo silencio.

-Bella, cielo…- la llamé en un susurro bajo, acariciando su hombro con delicadeza. - ¿Necesitas algo?

-No.- respondió sin alzar la voz, utilizando aquel tono casi inaudible.

Asentí para mí mismo y me senté a su lado, recostando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama. Llegué a la conclusión de que solo necesitaba y deseaba reposo y tranquilidad y por supuesto yo no iba a molestarla si lo que quería era descansar. Así que me mantuve callado, concentrado en las calmadas y profundas respiraciones de mi esposa y en el latido débil y regular de su corazón así como en el del bebé.

Tan concentrado estaba en su respiración que me percaté al instante de cómo dejó de inspirar y expirar de forma lenta y profunda para empezar a jadear rápidamente. No me hizo falta preguntar para asegurarme, tras más de una centena sabía perfectamente que la causante de aquella agitación en su respiración no era otra cosa más que una dolorosa contracción.

-Shh… tranquila, tranquila. –La arrullé girando su cuerpo de modo que quedara bocarriba y pudiera ver su rostro.- Respira despacio, respira…

Bella me miró durante una fracción de segundo para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas, y yo solté una de ellas, para cogerla entre las mías, quería que supiera que estaba allí con ella, que la apoyaba y quería, que siempre estaría a su lado. Sin embargó, cuando los jadeos se cortaron y Bella echó la cabeza hacia delante de modo que prácticamente su mentón tocara su pecho, liberó su mano de entre las mías bruscamente y pude ver como la cerraba en un puño.

Todo su cuerpo tembló de forma casi violenta por el esfuerzo de aguantar la contracción que parecía horrible, o más bien por el esfuerzo de aguantar la contracción en silencio, pues Bella no profirió ni el más leve de los quejidos, manteniendo la boca fuertemente cerrada, frunciendo sus labios ahora pálidos y apretando los dientes.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, la angustia era notable en mi voz.

Bella asintió aún sin aliento, antes de dar media vuelta con dificultad y darme de nuevo la espalda.

No hice esfuerzo alguno por ocultar una mueca de disgusto. Estaba seguro de la razón por la que Bella estaba actuando de un modo tan distante conmigo, me estaba ocultando su dolor, por supuesto.

Afuera el cielo había adquirido un tono grisaceo oscuro, y las nubes parecían un tapiz, una alfombra densa y espesa que aguraba una fuerte y violenta tormenta. Yo solo esperaba que para cuando aquella tormenta cayera, la otra tormenta, aquella que estabamos viviendo en el interior de la cabaña ya hubiera termienado y Bella estuviera sana y salva, con uestro pequeño entre sus brazos.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando otra contracción la tensó por completo. Tal y como había hecho durante todas contracciones anteriores, Bella no se quejó, mantuvo la boca cerrada y los puños aferrados con fuerza a las sábanas. Esta vez no intenté coger sus manos estaba seguro de que se apartaría de mí tal y como había hecho las veces anteriores. Seguía total y completamente empeñada en fingir que no le dolía, como si no pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos, o en las temblorosas respiraciones previas a cada una de las contracciones.

El olor a sangre humana fresca y el familiar ardor en mi garganta sedienta de semanas me hicieron pasar los ojos con rapidez por todo el cuerpo de mi esposa, buscando la procedencia de la sangre.

-Bella, mira lo que te has hecho…- la reprendí al ver la pequeña herida lacerante en su labio inferior.

Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento tras la contracción llevó su mano hasta su boca y examinó la diminuta mancha de sangre de sus dedos.

-No es nada.- dijo, quitándole importancia. Como antes, su voz sonó apagada, quebrada.

-Deja de hacer esto, por favor.- ahora mi voz cobró un poco más de dureza. Estaba molesto con ella.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó ella inocentemente, confusa y agotada. Parecía demasiado cansada para mantener una conversación, mucho menos una discusión, pero necesitaba aclarar esto. Ya no lo soportaba más.

-Esto.- contesté rozando sus labios con mi dedo pulgar. – Te has hecho una herida por morderte tan fuerte para no gritar.

Bella bajó la mirada, visiblemente incómoda por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Mi amor…-susurré acunando su rostro entre mis manos, alzando su mentón para que me mirara a los ojos. Mi voz había vuelto a su usual tono suave y amoroso. – No tienes que ocultarme tu dolor, sé que estás sufriendo, que las contracciones duelen mucho, deja de morder tu labio para evitar gritar, de apartar tus manos de las mías para apretar las sábanas en su lugar, deja que esté contigo, que pasemos por esto juntos, los dos.

-¿De qué sirve que grite o te diga cuanto me duele?- inquirió.- Ya hay suficiente con que uno de los dos sufra.

Ahí estaba, la razón por la que Bella no se quejaba ni me dejaba coger su mano siquiera, ella sabía que yo sufría viéndola con tanto dolor y por eso me dejaba fuera de él, pero eso sin duda solo hacía que me sintiera aún peor.

-No, porque saber que sufres en silencio para no hacerme daño, aún me hace sentir peor.- le expliqué. – Se suponía que haríamos esto juntos, que te apoyaría. Pero si no me dejas ayudarte…

-No veo como puedes ayudarme, lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine, que el dolor se vaya, que salga de una vez, por favor…- su rostro se descompuso cuando varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Bella empezó a sollozar, rompiendo aquella coraza de serenidad que había mantenido durante horas y dejándome ver por primera vez cuánto dolor estaba sufriendo. – Por favor, haz que el dolor desaparezca, haz que nazca ya, por favor…

-Oh, cariño…- musité abrazándola con cuidado, dejando que se acurrucara contra mi pecho y llorara contra mi hombro.

-Lo… lo siento.- se disculpó aún entre sollozos, y su voz sonó apagada contra mi camisa. Aparté su cuerpo del mío unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos, no había razón alguna para que se disculpara.- Te prometí que iba a ser fuerte…

-Y lo estás siendo.- le aseguré enjuagando las lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro.- Estás siendo muy fuerte mi amor, claro que sí. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y sé que vas a poder hacer esto, y yo lo haré contigo.

- Es que esto no termina, no se acaba, siento que no va a salir nunca.- explicó, podía ver una nota de desesperación en su voz. – Nunca imaginé que podría durar tanto ni que el dolor fuera a ser así.

La empujé con suavidad para tumbarla de nuevo sobre las almohadas y me tumbé a su lado, llevando una mano hasta su abultado y tenso vientre. Acaricié su vientre con mucho cuidado de no apretar o hacer cualquier cosa que intensificara su dolor.

-Al menos él está tranquilo.- murmuré sin dejar de acariciar suavemente su tripa.

-¿Lo estás escuchando ahora?- quiso saber mi esposa. Pude ver un brillo especial brillar en sus ojos llorosos, el mismo brillo que siempre adornaba sus orbes marrones cuando hablaba de nuestro pequeño.- ¿Qué está pensando?

-Sus pensamientos no son como los del resto de las personas, nunca antes había escuchado a un bebé nonato. Él no tiene pensamientos como los demás, son más como… sensaciones, repite en su cabeza lo que oye y puedo notar las sensaciones que embargan sus pensamientos. Ahora está más tranquilo tras escuchar nuestras voces, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escucharnos.

Bella se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante unos instantes y yo me pregunté si no se estaría cuestionando a sí misma por haber permanecido en silencio, sin dirigirme la palabra siquiera por más de seis horas.

-Es increíble cuanto te ama y adora, Bella. Nunca creí que pudiera existir alguien que te amara tanto como yo te amo.- mis palabras suaves y de pura adoración la sacaron de sus pensamientos y una alegre sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

Sentí como mi pecho se aliviaba notablemente y como aquella sonrisa se contagiaba a mi rostro también tras verla sonreír después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Mi bebé precioso…- arrulló a su enorme y voluptuosa barriguita con voz suave y delicada, la voz con la que una madre consolaba a su hijo.- Está costando mucho que salgas de ahí dentro, pero muy pronto estarás con mamá y papá, tenemos tantas ganas de verte, pequeño E.J.

-Renesmee.- la corregí en voz muy, muy baja aunque supe que me había escuchado porque rodó los ojos antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

Bella se calmó y relajó entre mis brazos. Sus manos se aferraron a mis antebrazos, no de una manera fuerte o desesperada del modo en que se agarraba a las sábanas durante las contracciones, sino de un modo simbólico, como si estuviera pidiéndome sin palabras que estuviera con ella, que no me separara de su lado y no lo haría, si ella me dejaba, estaría a su lado para siempre.

Largo rato después Bella repentinamente me pidió que la llevara al servicio, aunque tras varios minutos sentada en la taza del váter, me confesó abatida que aunque sentía muchas ganas de orinar, no era capaz de hacerlo. Yo no le di demasiada importancia y la llevé de vuelta a la cama. No había bebido más que un par de vasos de sangre en las pasadas catorce horas, así que probablemente solo fuera la presión del parto lo que le hacía tener la sensación de necesitar orinar.

Miré mi reloj tiempo después y consideré que debía volver a revisarla. Carlisle y yo habíamos decidido que sería mejor dejar más espacio de tiempo entre los incómodos tactos vaginales, a fin de no incomodarla más de lo necesario y dada la escasa y lenta dilatación de mi esposa.

-Bella, tengo que volver a revisarte.- la avisé con voz suave, casi disculpándome.

Pude ver con claridad como dejaba escapar un suspiro de pesar y hacia una mueca de súplica. La miré disculpándome con la mirada y me posicioné al final de la cama para separar sus piernas y volver a hacer el mismo procedimiento que las otras veces. Casi se había convertido ya en un ritual.

Bella no profirió un solo quejido durante el par de minutos que tardé en revisarla y aunque no le dije nada me sentía disgustado porque sabía cuánto daño le estaba haciendo por la forma en que retorcía los dedos de sus pies o lo tensas que estaban sus paredes internas. Casi podía ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro aunque se había encargado de ocultarla cubriendo su cabeza con sus antebrazos.

De nuevo me sentí frustrado y desolado cuando me deshice de los guantes esterilizados y volví a cubrir a Bella con la sábana.

_-Edward.-_ me saludó la voz serena de Carlisle una fracción de segundo después de que pulsara el botón de llamada.

-No avanza Carlisle, cada vez va más lento.- mi voz sonó derrotada.

_-¿Cuántos centímetros ha dilatado en total?_

-No más de cuatro.- contesté inmediatamente.

_-Cuatro centímetros en diecisiete horas_...- comentó, parecía estar hablando con él mismo.- _Sí, le está costando mucho dilatar. ¿Ha caminado un poco más?_

-No, está agotada.

_-¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones ahora?-_ preguntó con voz grave.

-Ahora mismo son menos de cada cuatro minutos.- le informé.

-¿Menos de cuatro minutos?- Carlisle alzó un poco la voz, expresando sorpresa y yo me tensé instintivamente.- Son muy seguidas teniendo en cuanto la poca dilatación.

-Lo sé, las contracciones se hacen más fuertes y más seguidas pero la dilatación no avanza al mismo ritmo.- murmuré y la angustia tiñó mis palabras.

_-¿Cómo son las contracciones? ¿Se queja mucho?_

-No se queja nada, pero no se quejaría ni aunque estuviera agonizando con tal de no preocuparme.- dije y esta vez mi voz sonó disgustada.

_-¿Puedes pasármela? Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas._

-Claro.- accedí y volví a fijar mi vista en Bella.- Cariño, Carlisle quiere hablar contigo.

Bella asintió un poco sorprendida y alzó su mano para que le diera el teléfono.

-Hola Carlisle…- saludó Bella- Ah, siento muchísimo haberte colgado antes. Creo que le di sin querer a todos los botones y después con la contracción lo olvidé y…

_-Tranquila, cielo. No tiene importancia._ – Le aseguró Carlisle con voz dulce haciendo que ella esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.- _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

-Bien, me siento bastante bien.- contestó, yo puse mala cara y ella añadió a regañadientes: - Las contracciones son molestas, pero lo llevo bien.

_-Edward me ha dicho que las contracciones son cada tres minutos aproximadamente, ¿duelen mucho?_

-No, son soportables.

_-¿Qué significa soportables?_- inquirió Carlisle con astucia.- _¿Qué no son fuertes? o ¿qué son muy fuertes pero las puedes soportar?_

Bella mordió su labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo y yo le envié una mirada de advertencia.

-Si no nos dices la verdad no podremos ayudaros.- le recordé con voz severa, conocedor del efecto que tenía en Bella el uso del plural. Ella nunca pondría en peligro al bebé por voluntad propia.

-Las dos últimas han dolido un poco.- admitió finalmente después de unos segundos. Y estuve seguro de que Carlisle también había interpretado aquel como un _._

-_Descríbeme el dolor, por favor_.- le pidió él con su tan característico tono profesional.

-Son como… no sé cómo describirlo, la verdad. – Admitió mordiendo su labio inferior.- Al principio eran como pinchazos muy fuertes que iban desde mi espalda hasta mi… mi… _eso.-_ las mejillas de Bella cobraron un tono rosado al final. – Pero ahora es más como… son como los dolores de la menstruación, solo que más intensos.

Mantuve mi expresión impasible, sabía perfectamente que Bella estaba examinado mi rostro todo el tiempo, midiendo mi reacción. Ella seguía intentando fingir y hacerme creer que no le dolía en absoluto, que estaba perfectamente y eso aún me hacía sentir peor.

-_Entiendo… -_ murmuró Carlisle con tono concentrado. – _Cuando hablamos me dijiste que sentías presión en tu bajo vientre, ¿sientes más presión ahora?_

-Sí, la presión ha aumentado mucho. Siento que… bueno, no sé, pero tengo la sensación de que puedo sentir como el bebé empuja hacia abajo. – confesó y su voz sonó insegura, como si lo que estuviera contando le pareciera un poco surrealista.- Además antes la presión era en mi vientre pero ahora la siento más abajo, _ahí._

_-No tengas vergüenza, Bella. Conforme el parto avanza y el bebé va bajando la presión se irá enfocando en tu vagina, incluso en tu vulva. De hecho es muy normal y común que experimentes cierta presión o molestia en la zona del ano en el momento de empujar. Es completamente normal. _–la tranquilizó Carlisle.

El rostro y cuello de Bella habían adquirido un tono rojizo y si no hubiera estado tan débil ahora estaría de un tono bermellón oscuro.

-Sí, siento un poco de molestia _ahí_ también.- confesó con un hilo de voz y aún más abochornada que antes.

Mi respiración se cortó de la impresión y me quedé helado. ¿Bella sentía todas esas molestias que Carlisle acaba de describir ahora, cuando apenas tenía cuatro centímetros de dilatación?

-_Las molestias que te acabo de describir, ¿las sientes ahora? ¿en este mismo momento_?- la voz de Carlisle sonó mucho más grave que antes y estuve seguro de que Carlisle se había quedado tan sorprendido y desconcertado por aquello como yo.

-Sí, bueno, ahora mismo es solo un poco de molestia pero durante las contracciones duele, no mucho, pero duele.- explicó Bella que parecía menos avergonzada que antes pero mucho más preocupada.

_-Bella, pásame con Edward, por favor._

_-_¿Carlisle, hay algo que vaya mal? ¿Pasa algo?- la voz de Bella sonó angustiada. Carlisle había mantenido la calma pero su voz había sonado tajante y mi inteligente esposa se había percatado de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

_-Te está costando mucho dilatar pero lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella. Tranquilízate._

Pero las palabras de su suegro no parecieron tranquilizarla demasiado ya que no movió el teléfono móvil de su oreja y se quedó allí, muy quieta, con la respiración acelerada. Habría deseado ser capaz de abrazarla y besar su frente, asegurarle que todo iba bien y calmarla, pero no podía, estaba demasiado nervioso y tenso.

Cogí el pequeño aparato telefónico de entre sus manos temblorosas y lo apreté contra mi oreja.

-No es normal, ¿verdad?- pregunté bajando el tono de voz hasta hacerlo inaudible para Bella.

_-Las molestias y dolores que Bella me ha descrito son totalmente normales durante el parto, el problema es que son propios del último tramo del parto, cuando la parturienta ya ha dilatado entre ocho y diez centímetros y está preparada para empujar. –_ me informó la voz seria y grave de Carlisle.

-Cuatro centímetros, apenas ha dilatado cuatro centímetros.- le recordé con angustia.

_-Lo sé y es por eso que me parece tan extraño. El parto se desarrolla con normalidad, como debería de ser. Lo único que falla es la dilatación. Las contracciones van avanzando conforme el niño baja y se posiciona pero Bella no dilata y es aún más extraño en este caso, pues Bella ya había demostrado su facilidad para dilatar antes durante las hemorragias. No lo comprendo…- _murmuró y de nuevo tuve la sensación de que Carlisle hablaba con él mismo.

-Es por esa maldita inyección.- aventuré pero mi voz sonó decisiva.- Estoy seguro de que es eso lo que hace que le cueste tanto dilatar.

-_No estoy seguro. _– replicó él. – _Personalmente nunca he llevado un parto en el que hayamos tenido ningún problema inyectando la solución que tú le inyectaste a Bella. Claro que el niño no es humano del todo y aquí está claro que ha sido él quien ha provocado la rotura de la bolsa. Puede que estés en lo correcto._

Sentí la necesidad de golpearme con algo. Era culpa mía. Si no le hubiera inyectado eso, ahora posiblemente ya tendríamos al bebé con nosotros.

-¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?- inquirí preocupado.

_-Imagino que llegará un punto en que las contracciones se estabilizarán así como la presión hasta que Bella dilate por completo, ya que obviamente no hay modo físico alguno de que el niño pueda salir por la vagina de su madre si ésta apenas tiene cuatro centímetros de diámetro. A menos que…._

-¿A menos que qué?- le incité a continuar.

_-A menos que aquellas leyendas fueran ciertas y al no poder salir, utilice sus dientes para salir de la matriz materna.- la voz de Carlisle fue cautelosa, solo estaba haciendo suposiciones pero me encogí sin remedio y me negué a creerlo de nuevo._

-Eso no pasara, él la quiere Carlisle. No le hará daño._- _mi voz fue casi fiera.

_- Estoy seguro de que así es, pero quiero que estemos preparados para todo. – _Su voz sonó conciliadora ahora_.- De todos modos no sirve de nada adelantar acontecimientos. Por ahora todo lo que podéis hacer es esperar. Voy a buscar remedios caseros o cualquier información que pueda conseguir para acelerar el proceso de dilatación, te llamaré cuando encuentre algo._

-Está bien, le diré a ver si le apetece caminar un poco más.- musité, no parecía que pudiera hacer mucho más.

_-Sí, eso le vendrá bien siempre y cuando se sienta con fuerzas. _– Corroboró. - _Hasta pronto._

-Te llamaré más tarde.- prometí, antes de colgar.

-¿Edward qué ocurre? ¿Le pasa algo malo al bebé? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? Dime qué…- Bella me bombardeó con un torrente de preguntas cuando dejé el teléfono móvil a un lado pero su voz se cortó a media frase cuando se tensó y ladeó la cabeza, separando las piernas y flexionándolas.

Bella no gritó pero dejó escapar un pequeño quejido entre sus dientes apretados cuando la contracción llegó a el punto más alto y yo quise ser capaz de matarme a mí mismo por ser el causante de aquel dolor.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, todo esto es culpa mía. – musité bajando la cabeza cuando la contracción pasó y Bella volvió a respirar.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida.- No entiendo nada.

Rodeé la cama para sentarme a su lado y coger sus manos temblorosas y mojadas de sudor entre las mías.

-El parto se está desarrollando de forma normal, pero no dilatas como deberías y eso esta retrasándolo todo. – Le expliqué apenado.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Bella no parecía más calmada tras mis palabras, si acaso más confusa todavía.

-Edward no puedes culparte por esto, no es culpa tuya.- su voz fue severa.

-Sí, sí que lo es.- le aseguré atormentado.- Si no te hubiera inyectado aquello para detener las contracciones, posiblemente ya habrías dado a luz.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, aún más confundida que antes.

-Bella, tú tenías mucha facilidad para dilatar, de hecho las dos hemorragias que sufriste fueron precisamente porque al alterarte empezabas a dilatar. Ya sabes que fue esa la razón por la que Carlisle te suturó el cérvix, porque temíamos que dilataras y dieras a luz antes de tiempo y acabara en un aborto.- Bella me miraba concentrada, intentando comprender lo que le decía.- Cuando empezaste a tener contracciones previas al parto, empezaste a dilatar y creí que lo mejor era inyectarte aquello para detener las contracciones y evitar que te pusieras de parto y así fue, detuvo las contracciones durante horas. Pero has roto aguas, las contracciones han vuelto y sin embargo ahora tienes muchas dificultades para dilatar. He hablado con Carlisle y él también cree que te está costando tanto dilatar por aquella maldita inyección. No debí haberte pinchado, Bella. Es culpa mía que el parto se esté alargando tanto. Estás sufriendo por mi culpa.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos sintiéndome el ser más vil del mundo y esperé lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme. Podía gritarme, incluso pegarme y si se me diera la espalda de nuevo y no me volviera dirigir la palabra por ser el causante de todos aquellos terribles dolores por los que estaba pasando, lo aceptaría. Me lo merecía.

-Bueno, ya sabes, las agujas nunca traen nada bueno.- comentó von voz casual minutos después.

Levanté la cabeza de mis manos y enarqué una ceja mirándola con incredulidad.

-¿Y ya está?- la cuestioné sorprendido.- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

-¿Y qué más puedo decir? Tú mismo ya te estás castigando más que suficiente. Además, me alegra que la razón de que sea tan lenta dilatando sea por aquella dichosa inyección y no por mí. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que se trataba de mi _buena _suerte.

Agité la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena conmigo, después de todo? No me la merecía, cada día estaba más convencido de que no había forma posible de que yo mereciera estar con un ángel como ella.

-Deberías enfadarte conmigo.- insistí y Bella me sonrió dulcemente haciéndome sentir aún peor.

-Sabes que no puedo, te quiero demasiado.- me recordó sonriendo más ampliamente e inclinado su cabeza hacia la mía para besarme levemente.

Me tumbé a su lado rindiéndome y la abracé con cuidado.

-Te amo.- susurré, besando su cabeza.

Bella sonrió débilmente cerrando los ojos y pegó su cuerpo un poco más al mío.

A pesar de que las contracciones aumentaron de intensidad y se hacían cada vez más seguidas, Bella exhausta, durmió durante un par de horas, no de forma profunda ya que las contracciones no se lo permitían, pero al menos parecía más descansada cuando abrió los ojos definitivamente y me miró con aquella expresión suya tan inocente y hermosa.

Ahora Bella ya no me ocultaba su dolor. No gritaba (y en el fondo de mi ser me alegraba por ello. Me conocía y sabía que no sería capaz de verla chillando de dolor) pero se quejaba cuanto quería y se aferraba a mis manos, brazos, camisa, cabello o a cualquier otra extremidad de mi cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, una fuerzas que, irremediablemente iban disminuyendo conforme iban pasando las horas.

-Edward, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero por favor: aparta tus manazas de entre mis piernas.

Si sus palabras no hubieran ido acompañadas de una mueca de dolor, me habría echado a reír abiertamente, desgraciadamente sabía la razón por la que lo decía y es que cada vez que la revisaba, le hacía más daño que la vez anterior.

-Estás muy tensa, tienes que relajarte.- le dijo con voz suave, observando su rostro tan solo iluminado por la escasa luz proveniente de la chimenea en la pared trasera de la habitación que había encendido minutos antes para caldear la estancia.

-No puedo relajarme; duele.- replicó y pude notar cierto enojo en su voz.

Estiré un poco más sus paredes internas ganándome un sonoro quejido por parte de Bella y suspiré.

-¿Cómo es posible que vaya cada vez más lento?- murmuré para mí mismo retirando mis dedos de su intimidad y quitándome los guantes esterilizados.

Bella juntó sus piernas y en su rostro apreció una expresión de desesperación, parecía desolada.

Me senté a su lado y Bella me abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Cinco, tal vez un poco más.

-¿Cuántos tengo que dilatar para que salga el bebé?

-Diez.

Sentí un sollozo suave contra la sensible piel de mi cuello y acaricié su espalda besando su cabeza.

-No puedo, no puedo más. – Su voz entrecortada por los sollozos sonaba derrotada y mi corazón se encogió adolorido.- No sé cuántas horas han pasado ya y aún la me faltan la mitad. No puedo más, ya no.

Seguí acariciando su espalda, dejándola llorar sobre mi hombro y besando su cabeza sin poder nada más que estar allí con ella, queriéndola y arrepintiéndome una y otra vez por haberle pinchado aquella cosa creyendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

-¿Quieres caminar? – le propuse cuando se calmó.

-No.- negó meneando la cabeza.- Estoy cansada.

Asentí dejando un beso en su frente y llamé de nuevo a Carlisle, desesperado porque él nos dijera algo que pudiera acelerar el parto.

Por desgracia, Carlisle se mostraba escéptico ante los remedios caseros y no había modo alguno de que pudiéramos acceder a medicamentos por lo que de nuevo solo pudo mandarnos mucha paciencia y el apoyo y cariño del resto de la familia en especial el de Esme que insistió en hablar con Bella.

-¿Conmigo?- me preguntó Bella con una mueca entre sorpresa y alegría cuando le dije que mi madre deseaba hablar con ella.

Asentí y le entregué el pequeño teléfono móvil con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Esme?

_-¡Oh, Bella! Corazón…-_ saludó la amable y amorosa voz de Esme.

-¡Hola! – la voz de Bella sonó tan emocionada que me sorprendí.

_-Cielo, que rabia que todo se haya torcido. No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que estuvierais aquí, en casa._

-A mí también me hubiera gustado, os echo de menos.- admitió Bella y pude ver con claridad como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Sentí una extraña sensación de satisfacción al ver cuánto cariño y amor Bella había cogido a mi familia, así como ellos a ella.

_-Carlisle nos ha dicho que el pequeñín no quiere salir. -_ dijo Esme con aquel mismo tono suave y dulce.

-No, no parece que vaya a salir nunca. – ahora la voz de Bella expresó un poco de desesperación.

_-Tranquila, ya verás como en un ratito lo tienes contigo. Carlisle dice que lo estás haciendo muy bien y estás siendo muy valiente. No desesperes cariño, piensa en el bebé y sacarás las fuerzas para traerlo al mundo_. – la voz de Esme aunque suave y dulce sonó profunda, inundado de valor a Bella quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo haré, no voy a rendirme ahora.- prometió mi esposa decida.

Al decir aquello buscó mi mirada y me sonrió. Besé su mano entrelazada con la mía y le devolví la sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos nos rendiríamos.

Y no lo hicimos, a pesar de que horas más tarde cuando la noche había caído definitivamente y las nubes espesas y negras que auguraban una gran tormenta cubrían incluso la luna, Bella parecía que iba rendirse en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hacía, contracción tras contracción apretaba mi mano con fuerza, dejaba escapar lastimeros quejidos de dolor y respiraba hondo una y otra vez, como si fuera lo único que la mantenía cuerda.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- le pregunté tras una dolorosa y larga contracción que la dejó sin aliento.

Bella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sin soltar mi mano.

-Bueno, en realidad te agradecería mucho que me masajearas la espalda. Duele muchísimo.

-Oh, claro. – accedí, feliz por poder hacer algo y no sentirme tan inútil. -Por supuesto, mi amor.

Bella estaba sobre la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y el cuerpo semi ladeado, lo cual era lo más parecido a estar bocabajo que se podía estar teniendo en cuenta su vientre enorme.

Con cuidado y delicadeza moví mis dedos sobre su espalda, prestando especial atención a la parte más baja de ésta.

Bella estiró un brazo para atrapar mi mano y la cerró en un puño antes de dejarla de nuevo sobre su espalda. Entendí al vuelo qué quería así que con ambas manos cerradas en puños di suaves movimientos circulares de forma continua.

-Más fuerte.- susurró con la voz apagada contra la almohada.

Hice caso a su petición y temí estar haciéndole daño pero entonces Bella gimió y me sentí contento de que fuera un gemido de alivio y no de dolor.

-Dios, gracias. - murmuró y su voz sonaba aliviada de verdad.

Me incliné para besar su nuca y seguí masajeando su espalda.

-Bella, te vas a hacer daño. - La regañé con voz apenada.- Deja que te ayude al menos.

Mi querida esposa dejó caer los brazos a sus costados en un signo de derrota y yo la ayudé a ponerse de lado de nuevo.

En las últimas tres horas Bella no había aparado quieta ni un solo segundo. Carlisle ya me había avisado que el dolor de parto era muy molesto y que no variar la postura lo hacía aun más insoportable. Mi pobre Bella había estado moviéndose y cambiando de posición en la cama cada pocos minutos. Según mi padre lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a Bella a colocarse como quisiera, asegurarme de que no se hiciera daño y ayudarla a encontrar las posturas más cómodas para ella.

Resultaba tan frustrante pensar en todas los avances científicos que existían hoy en día y que sin embargo mi Bella tuviera que pasar por todo ese dolor, al natural… De nuevo me sentí como si estuviera en mi época, cuando los avances médicos eran escasos y la tasa de mortalidad durante los partos era escandalosamente alta.

-Es la maldita espalda, me está matando.- gimió lastimosamente llevando una mano a la parte más baja de su espalda.

-Prueba a ponerte en cuatro puntos. – le sugerí.

Bella alzó una ceja como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera algo imposible de cumplir.

-Ven.- dije alzando su cuerpo lo suficiente para ponerla de rodillas en la cama y empujando sus hombros después de modo que el único apoyo en la cama fueran sus rodillas y sus manos. - ¿Te sientes mejor así?

Bella lo pensó durante un momento, sin dejar de respirar hondo y dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada de modo que no eran sus manos las que aguantaban su peso.

-Sí, mucho mejor.- admitió en un suspiró.

Le sonreí y besé su frente empapada de sudor.

-Aunque esta postura es un poco bochornosa. – comentó después y pude apreciar un tono rosado aparecer en sus mejillas.

Observé su trasero el cual quedaba inclinado y me di cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-Estás dando a luz, Bella. Tienes permitido ponerte como quieras. – dije sonriéndole y acariciando su espalda.

-¿A sí? Pues recuerdo que la última vez que estaba en esta posición no pensabas lo mismo.- me acusó entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Ah, sí. Fue algo como: _''Bella, no pienso hacerte el amor en esa posición, es una postura demasiado degradante para ti''._

Reí por la cómica imitación de mi voz.

-Era una situación muy distinta.- le recordé guiñándole un ojo.

-Y tan distinta…- murmuró ella y esta vez pude apreciar melancolía en su voz.- Desearía estar en la Isla ahora, los dos juntos, sumergidos en las cristalinas aguas del océano…

Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en todos aquellos maravillosos e irrepetibles momentos. Algunos tan dulces y tímidos como los de la primera vez, otros tan eróticos y lujuriosos que aún hacían despertar en mi cuerpo sensaciones prohibidas, y otros tantos tan tiernos y amorosos que conseguían que mi corazón se hinchara y casi latiera de nuevo.

Había empezado a llover, y el sonido de las gotas chocando contra la vegetación húmeda del bosque se asemejaba considerablemente al de las olas rompiendo contra la suave y pálida arena de la playa.

Sí, yo también deseaba estar allí de nuevo. Deseaba que los quejidos de dolor de Bella se convirtieran en gemidos de placer, y que su cuerpo débil y delgado volviera a ser hermoso y perfecto, justo como era hacía tan solo poco menos de un mes. Deseaba a mi Bella, sana y salva entre mis brazos de nuevo, pero deseaba algo más, aquella razón por la que tanto habíamos luchado y sufrido.

-Haremos una segunda luna de miel, y esta vez no solo estaremos tú y yo en aquella maravillosa isla paradisiaca, sino que tendremos a nuestro pequeño en nuestros brazos también.- le prometí, sonriéndole dulcemente y deslizando mi mano por debajo de su cuerpo para poder acariciar su voluptuoso vientre.

Bella cerró los ojos y sonrió con aquella sonrisa maternal tan dulce y hermosa.

-Eso suena aún mejor.- comentó y ella también llevó, no sin dificultad, una mano a su vientre.

Un par de horas después Bella ya había probado todas las posturas posibles y por haber y estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Lo último que quería era que tuviera un ataque de nervios ahora e intentaba tranquilizarla y calmarla todo lo que podía, pero estaba tan cansada y agotada, tan harta de esperar y de las malditas contracciones que no había manera de serenarla. En un intento desesperado, y recordando lo relajada que quedaba siempre después de un buen baño, le había propuesto darse una ducha. Me había costado convencerla, pero ahora estaba seguro de que se alegraba de que la hubiera traído a traición al baño, literalmente.

Bella estaba tan solo iluminada por las suaves luces de las velas aromáticas repartidas a conciencia por todo el borde de la bañera y por la luz de los rayos y relámpagos que caían de forma intermitente desde hacía unos minutos. Parecía tan calmada y feliz que era fácil olvidar que estaba soportando dolorosas contracciones cada pocos minutos.

Acaricié su vientre que sobresalía sobre la superficie del agua caliente de la bañera y Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró relajada.

-Lo estás llevando tan bien…- comenté, y mi voz adquirió un tono de admiración.

-No podría hacerlo sin ti.- me recordó abriendo los ojos que había cerrado y ladeando su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. – Además eres una buena partera.

Reí por su comentario y sentí crecer mi admiración por ella. Después de más de veinticuatro horas de parto, Bella seguía bromeando como si no pasara nada. Era maravillosa.

-Gracias.- murmuré guiñándole un ojo seductoramente y haciendo que ella riera también.

No pude evitarlo y me incliné para poder besar su frente y sus labios, en un beso tierno y dulce.

Rompí el beso tan pronto como una nueva contracción la atacó y aunque no gritó, yo podía ver lo mucho que dolía por la manera en que se encogía y apretaba mi mano, casi temblando.

-¿Estás bien, amor?- le pregunté preocupado minutos después, cuando llevó su mano hasta su intimidad e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Siento… siento mucha presión ahora.- consiguió decir entre jadeos y nerviosas respiraciones. – Edward, tengo… tengo ganas de empujar.

Me tensé casi de forma automática, aunque me las apañe para mantenerme sereno, la saqué de la bañera apresuradamente, enrollé su cuerpo en una gran toalla blanca y la llevé de nuevo a la cama para tumbarla.

Una milésima de segundo después ya me había colocado los guantes y separado sus piernas para examinarla de nuevo. Un ensordecer gritó de Bella me sobresaltó y la miré sorprendido y asustado.

-Duele, duele mucho. – hablaba entre dientes y parecía realmente adolorida. - No me toques.

La miré disculpándome con la mirada e intenté ignorar el nuevo gritó de dolor que profirió en el mismo momento en que introduje mis dedos.

Durante un segundo, pensé en que tal vez, un milagro podría haber ocurrido y Bella hubiera dilatado ya casi los diez centímetros necesarios y por eso sentía la necesidad de empujar. Sin embargo no era así. Bella apenas había dilatado seis centímetros, siete siendo optimista.

-Bella, es muy pronto para empujar. – le dije con voz muy seria, mirándola a los ojos. - No estás lista todavía.

Mi esposa negó con la cabeza débilmente.

-Te digo que necesito empujar.- ahora su voz se había convertido en un gruñido y se mantenía inclinada hacia delante con las piernas separadas.

La miré con mala cara, eso no era normal. Algo no iba bien.

En el mismo momento que cogía el teléfono móvil y marcaba el número que me sabía de memoria, Bella tuvo otra contracción pero esta vez, no se mantuvo tumbada en la cama, agarrando las sábanas como había estado haciendo en todas las otras contracciones. Esta vez, se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y vi con claridad como su rostro se ponía rojo por el esfuerzo, estaba haciendo fuerza. Estaba empujando.

-¡Bella, no! – le grité soltando el teléfono móvil y cogiendo sus hombros.

Pero ella me ignoró y siguió empujando hasta que la contracción acabó y se dejó caer contra las almohadas acalorada y exhausta.

_-¿Edward?- _escuché la voz de mi padre llamarme desde el otro lado de la línea. Había una nota de nerviosismo y preocupación en su voz.-_ ¿Edward, qué está pasando?_

-¡Carlisle!- exclamé y me puse el auricular inalámbrico que descansaba en la cómoda junto a la pared, sin apartar la mirada de Bella que parecía a punto de desmayarse.- ¡Bella está empujando!

_-¿Cuántos centímetros?_ – preguntó de forma casi automática.

-Seis.

_-Edward, escúchame, no dejes que empuje.-_ sonaba alterado, no había calma en su voz ahora y eso me asustó.- _La desgarrará._

-Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…- murmuré para mí mismo cerrando los ojos por la impresión.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no así, no ahora.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación en penumbra repentinamente y en ese mismo momento escuché otro grito tan o más horrible que el anterior y abrí los ojos buscando su mirada, pero Bella no miraba a nada, había cerrado los ojos y había adoptado de nuevo aquella posición. Estaba empujando otra vez.

-¡Bella, para! –le pedí y mi sonó como una orden, una orden que ella no obedeció.- No empujes. No empujes, por favor. Para.

Había agarrado sus hombros de nuevo y la zarandeaba con suavidad aunque los nervios me hacían ser más brusco de lo que debería. Solo cuando la contracción terminó, Bella dejó de empujar y se dejó caer contra mí sin aliento ni fuerzas. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba empapado y no estaba seguro de si era porque aún seguía mojada por el agua del baño o por su propia traspiración.

-Edward, me duele, me duele.- se quejó una y otra vez contra mi pecho, menando la cabeza, como si aquello fuera a alejar el dolor.

-Shh… tranquila mi amor, tranquila, tranquila…- yo mismo también estaba repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras como si fuera un canto que me ayudara a tranquilizarme, a pensar.

Carlisle se había sumido en silencio supuse pensando en qué hacer y yo solo esperaba que se le ocurriera algo pronto porque me desmoronaría de un momento a otro si seguía viendo a Bella así, exhausta y sin aliento, llorando por aquel horrible e intenso dolor.

Bella se removió entre mis brazos, inquieta. Las contracciones ahora eran cada dos minutos y Bella apenas tenía tiempo para recuperarse.

-_Si está empujando es porque el niño está haciendo fuerza y está listo para salir, pero Bella no ha dilatado lo suficiente y la desgarrara por completo si sale con tan solo seis centímetros de dilatación…- _podía escuchar la voz de Carlisle como un zumbido en mis odios, él estaba pensando, intentado ordenar sus ideas y encontrar la forma de ayudar a Bella y al bebé.

Mi pobre esposa gritó de nuevo y hundió su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y el sudor en mi cuello. Sus manos agarraron mi camisa con tanta fuerza que consiguió arrancar varios botones. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, de hecho estaba seguro de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad o tal vez era solo el dolor que la torturaba sin descanso.

-No empujes, Bella. Te desgarrará. No puede salir aún. No empujes, mi amor. No empujes, por favor.- pedí una y otra vez contra su cabeza, aguantando su cuerpo porque temía que se desplomara de un momento a otro.

- A él no le importa, quiere salir.- lloró ella, con voz quebrada por el dolor.

_-Edward, tienes que hacerle una cesárea_.- me instó la voz de Carlisle.

-¡No!- exclamé.- No lo haré, no sin morfina ni ningún tipo de anestesia.

_-El niño está empujando, tiene mucha fuerza y saldrá tanto si Bella está dilatada como si no. Debes hacerle una cesárea, será más seguro y fácil de sanar que un montón de desgarros vaginales._ – me advirtió la voz de Carlisle, decidida aunque tensa.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo…- mi voz era suplicante, estaría llorando de ser humano.

Un vendaval abrió la ventana de golpe y miles de gotas heladas entraron en la habitación apagando la chimenea. Me levanté de un salto de la cama, dejando a Bella durante un instante para cerrar con fuerza la ventana. La tormenta en lugar de amainar parecía más fuerte a cada momento, casi tanto como los gritos de la parturienta que se hacían más y más fuertes contracción tras contracción.

-¡Edward!- me llamó retorciéndose en el centro de la cama.

Corrí de nuevo junto a ella, acuné su rostro entre mis manos y entonces me di cuenta.

-¡Bella, estás ardiendo! – exclamé asustado.

_-Edward, la fiebre es una muy mala señal durante un parto. Tienes que hacerle una cesárea, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-_ Carlisle alzó la voz y cobró un tono de gravedad, de tensión máxima.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar Bella dio otro grito e hizo ademán de empujar, pero parecía exhausta, no tenía fuerzas, ya no.

-Algo va mal. - dijo entre jadeos. - Algo malo le pasa al bebé.

-No, no… todo va bien, tranquila, tranquila.- dije, como si quisiera convencerme a mí mismo, porque nada iba bien.

Observé su vientre durante un instante, el cual se había acumulado en la parte más baja de éste, sobre su pubis. El bebé seguía empujando para salir.

Se escuchó el ensordecedor sonido de un trueno cerca de la cabaña, pero no fue aquello lo que abrió mis ojos desmesuradamente. Fue aquel olor, aquel olor dulzón tan deseado y que ahora hubiera dado lo que fuera por no oler. Sangre.

Estaba horriblemente seguro de la procedencia de aquel olor pero aun así recé al cielo por que estuviera equivocado cuando me moví con rapidez hasta los pies de Bella para examinar su entrepierna.

-No…. No…- fue todo lo que pude decir al ver el hilo de aquel líquido viscoso color rojo intenso brotar desde la inflamada vulva hasta una de sus ingles.

Bella tenía razón, algo malo le pasaba al bebé. Algo terrible.

-¡Está sangrando! – grité horrorizado, sin importarme esta vez que el dolor y la angustia tiñera cada una de mis palabras.

_-¡La placenta ha debido de desprenderse! _– me informó y juro que en mi vida había escuchado a Carlisle tan nervioso y alterado. -_ ¡Hay sufrimiento fetal!_

Aquellas palabras se clavaron una a una en mi corazón y mi cerebro asimiló en una fracción de segundo lo que aquello significa.

Mi hijo se estaba muriendo.

Mi agudo sentido auditivo no tuvo problema alguno en distinguir los dos latidos de corazón que resonaban en aquella habitación por encima de los gritos, los sollozos, los truenos y la lluvia. Y algo se rompió dentro de mí al escuchar como uno de los corazones, aquel más pequeño y ligero ahora sonaba pesado y lento, irregular.

Temblando intenté escuchar sus pensamientos, necesitaba saber que seguía ahí, necesitaba saber que no era demasiado tarde, que mi hijo seguía con vida. Aquellos pensamientos que siempre eran tan pacíficos y suaves eran ahora toda una odisea. Podía sentir la angustia y desesperación en su mente. Se asfixiaba y estaba luchando por salir, por sobrevivir.

_Mi pequeño…_

– ¡Carlisle, ayúdame! – supliqué sintiendo como los sollozos se agolpaban en mi pecho. –Ayúdame, por favor…

_-Edward, escúchame. No hay tiempo, tienes que sacarlo, morirá. _– Sus palabras me taladraban el pecho una y otra vez, pues sabía que tenía razón, que moriría.- _Tienes que hacerle la cesárea, inmediatamente._

La idea de abrir el vientre de Bella sin una sola dosis de morfina me encogía hasta el punto de hacerme temblar, pero por otro lado sabía que si dejaba morir al bebé, le causaría mucho más daño que el daño que le causaría aquel corte.

Pero entonces cuando me había decido a hacerlo y estaba a punto de coger el escalpelo, una nueva contracción inclinó hacia delante a Bella quien gritó y separó las piernas un poco más.

-Está… está saliendo.- habló entre jadeos repentinos, con los ojos muy abiertos. – Lo… lo noto.

Escuché el claro e inconfundible chasquido de la piel rompiéndose, piel humana, desgarrándose. Y un segundo después el ensordecedor grito de dolor de Bella que eclipsó cualquier relámpago.

Aterrado, temblando y con el oído aún puesto en los latidos del corazón de mi pequeño, que cada vez sonaba más débil, limpié la sangré que se había acumulado entre sus piernas con una toalla cercana y me quedé paralizado durante un instante.

Pude ver con claridad un desgarro muscular justo bajo la obertura vaginal, pero no fue aquello lo que me hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y jadear sin aire. Lo que me dejó completamente paralizado fue el hecho de que podía ver algo asomando en el interior de su cuerpo.

-¡Santo Dios, está coronando! – exclamé aún sin poder creérmelo.

No sabía si hablaba para Carlisle o para mí mismo. Me sentía mareado, había demasiadas sensaciones atacándome al mismo tiempo.

_-Es demasiado tarde para una cesárea.-_ me informó la voz tensa y nerviosa de Carlisle.- _El niño ya ha bajado demasiado, tienes que ha-_

Un rayó cayó cerca, muy cerca y dejé de escuchar a mi padre de forma repentina.

-¿Carlisle? –le llamé confuso. - ¡Carlisle!

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Observé mi teléfono móvil y comprobé con angustia como un pequeño icono en una esquina de la pantalla indicaba que no había cobertura. Aquel rayo debía haber tirado la señal telefónica.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Ahora estaba solo, no tenía a Carlisle y Bella solo me tenía a mí. Debía ser fuerte, debía cumplir mi promesa y ayudarla a traer al mundo a nuestro pequeño, sano y salvo.

Mi mente había empezado a funcionar a mil por hora y tenía varias cosas claras. Era demasiado tarde para una cesárea, la cabeza del bebé ya era visible y por lo tanto tendría que ser un parto vaginal. Pero incluso aunque Bella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar y dar a luz, seguía estando el problema de su dilatación. Ya tenía un desgarro, y por lo que podía ver de la cabeza, estaba horrorosamente seguro de que formaría muchos más desgarros para salir por completo.

Yo no era ginecólogo pero sabía de forma superficial la mayoría de los procedimientos médicos más comunes, y mi menté no tardó en enseñarme la que podía ser la solución.

Una _episiotomía_**_*(Definición en el glosario del blog)_**_. _Carlisle lo había dicho, era más sencillo de sanar un corte limpio que numerosos desgarros.

Había tardado menos de una milésima de segundo en poner todos mis pensamientos en orden y ahora, solo podía ver una gran determinación. Debía hacerlo, pondría a mi esposa y a mi hijo a salvo.

Me senté junto a Bella que por la forma en que se agitaba parecía a punto de tener otra contracción, y acuné su rostro entre mis manos.

-Bella, el bebé no está bien, tiene que nacer ya pero para eso necesito…- tragué saliva.- …prepararte primero, ¿vale?

-Mi bebé. – susurró ella llorando, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire que parecían insuficientes para llenar sus pulmones.

-Todo va ir bien, no dejaré que muera.- le prometí mirándola a los ojos directamente, captando su atención.- Pero necesito que no te muevas y que no empujes. ¿Lo harás por mí, por el bebé?

Bella parecía mareada, como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento y no la culpaba. Pero necesitaba que no empujara hasta que hubiera terminado.

-¿Lo harás?- volví a preguntarle alzando la voz y sujetando su mentón para que me mirara, necesitaba que se centrara.

-S-si. – consiguió decir.

Asentí y dejé un beso en su frente, un beso intenso en el que le pedía disculpas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El corazoncito de mi pequeño se saltó un latido en ese mismo momento y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de perderlo. Moriría asfixiado si no salía inmediatamente.

Corrí de nuevo hasta el final de la cama, me posicioné entre sus piernas y limpié la zona con delicadeza, mentalizándome.

Respiré hondo y cogí el escalpelo de metal pero cometí un error. No escondí el instrumento mientras lo cogía y Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que era.

-¿Qué vas a…?- preguntó escandalizada. Su preguntó se cortó cuando la miré con expresión torturada.

-Lo siento.- susurré derrotado, envolviendo la mano que no sujetaba el afilado instrumento alrededor de uno de sus tobillos, pues ahora que me había descubierto, sabía que no se mantendría quieta.

-No, no, no, no. – suplicó intentando moverse, alejarse de mí. -Edward, no, por favor, no…

Fue como si mi mente fuera envuelta por una burbuja, y en el interior de aquella burbuja solo podía escuchar los débiles y cada vez más suaves latidos de mi hijo y sus angustiosos pensamientos. Cuando deslicé el escalpelo por su tierna piel que se cortó como la mantequilla, solo me centré en aquel latido y aquellos pensamientos que se apagaban poco a poco, ignorado los agonizantes gritos de Bella y sus súplicas, aunque aquellos chillidos taladraban mis oídos y partían mi corazón.

Solo cuando solté el afilado instrumento de metal para limpiar la sangre que brotaba del corte, fui consciente de los sollozos de Bella y sentí el dolor que estos me producían, la burbuja se había roto.

-Amor mío…- susurré, rodeando la cama para ir junto a ella y acunar su rostro entre mis manos.

Bella lloraba y sollozaba de manera descontrolada, todo su cuerpo parecía agitarse y no sabía si el dolor era por lo que acababa de hacerle o por la contracción que estaba a punto de azotarla.

La contracción llegó pero Bella parecía adormecida y cerró los ojos.

-Bella, no te duermas. Mírame, cariño. Necesito que estés despierta, abre los ojos.- le pedí palmeando su mejilla suavemente.

Movió su cabeza, negando débilmente, parecía exhausta.

-Bella, él bebé se muere. Ya no tiene fuerzas para empujar, tienes que hacerlo tú. – mi voz ahora era suplicante, no podía terminar así. Si el bebé moría… ambos moriríamos con él.

Bella abrió los ojos un poco y me miró, era como si el dolor hubiera pasado a un segundo plano para ella ahora. Ella amaba al bebé y haría cualquier cosa por él, yo lo sabía, ella sería fuerte y daría a luz.

Una nueva contracción la atacó y Bella inclinó su cabeza hacía delante, apretando los dientes y utilizando todas sus fuerzas en empujar. Podía ver el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Levanté sus piernas y las mantuve separadas observando maravillado a la vez que horrorizado como los esfuerzos de Bella eran recompensados y aquel bultito en el interior de Bella avanzaba unos milímetros. Estaba tan cerca…

-Eso es, eso es, Bella. – la animé. - Sigue empujando, lo haces muy bien.

La contracción terminó y Bella dejó caer la cabeza contra las almohadas intentado recuperar el aliento, pero otra contracción la atacó y volvió a empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

Yo podía ver como la cabecita del bebé se acercaba poco a poco, en un par de contracciones más estaría fuerza.

_Aguanta pequeño aguanta, _pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Edward…- me llamó cuando la siguiente contracción se aproximaba.

Me acerque a su lado, cogí su mano y besé su frente fervientemente.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, mi amor. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. – le dije, antes de volver a dejar otra beso en su rostro y posicionarme de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Esta vez Bella dejó escapar un gritito cuando la cabeza empezó a estirar la piel de su intimidad. El corte que le había hecho pareció impedir más desgarros y cuando la contracción terminó la cabeza del bebé estaba prácticamente fuera, solo un empujón más.

-Uno más, Bella. – le prometí frotando sus piernas. -Un empujón más y sacará la cabecita.

Pero mi esposa, exhausta y adolorida negó con la cabeza dejando caer otro torrente de lágrimas por sus mejillas y se encogió entre las almohadas.

-No puedo más, ya no tengo fuerzas. No puedo, no puedo…- su voz se perdió entre los sollozos y yo la miré horrorizado. No podía rendirse, no ahora que estábamos tan cerca.

-Bella, no te rindas. Él bebé te necesita, está cerca, ya casi está fuera. Por favor, por favor, no te rindas…- le supliqué pero Bella parecía demasiado agotada para escuchar mis palabras.

En un intento desesperado por que siguiera empujando cogí una de sus manos y la lleve hasta su intimidad. Sus dedos rozaron la cabecita del bebé, ya casi fuera y se sobresaltó.

-¿Es él?- preguntó con voz muy aguda por la emoción. - ¿Mi bebé?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí. Es él, y esta tan cerca. – le dije mirándola a los ojos. – No dejes que muera Bella, no ahora que ya casi lo tenemos con nosotros.

Tal y como paso antes, algo apareció en su mirada, una decisión infinita. Sus dedos acariciaron con delicadeza la cabecita del bebé una vez más y después se preparó para la contracción que llegaba.

-Empuja, Bella.- la insté observando como aquella cabecita diminuta salía de su interior.- ¡Empuja!

Yo también acaricié la superficie ensangrentada de la cabecita del bebé y algo se removió en mi interior al pensar en que estaba tocando a mi pequeño, por primera vez.

-Tiene mucho cabello.- conseguí decir con voz emocionada.

Bella que respiraba pesadamente cogiendo aire para la siguiente contracción sonrió un poco con más lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Una nueva y última contracción llegó y Bella utilizo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para empujar. Yo tenía mis manos bajo la cabecita del bebé con una toalla limpia y sujeté su cabecita mientras Bella empujaba todo su cuerpecito fuera. Sus hombros, su espaldita, sus piernecitas y por últimos unos diminutos piececitos y entonces, en ese instante no hubo nada más para mí.

Fue como si aquella burbuja volviera a invadirme y solo mi pequeño estuviera dentro, todo mi mundo giró en torno a la pequeña criaturita que sostenía entre mis manos y la emoción, la euforia y la alegría se vieron sustituidas de un plumazo por la angustia y desesperación al darme cuenta de que no respiraba, y que su diminuto corazón apenas latía.

Temblando de los pies a la cabeza arrimé su cuerpecito a mi pecho y puse una mano temblorosa en su espaldita. No sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrado y casi por instinto di una palmadita en su espalda, como si aquello fuera a hacerlo reaccionar. Pero nada ocurrió. Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos y se hizo aún más irregular, estaba muriendo, entre mis brazos.

Volví a dar otra palmadita en su espalda, estaba vez más fuerte, y otra y otra, y a la tercera, escuché un pequeño quejido, un bajo ruidito procedente de aquella personita. Animado, volví a dar otra palmadita en su espalda y esta vez pude escuchar claramente un sonido muy parecido al de alguien que tose o se quiere aclarar la garganta. Otra palmadita más y el tosido se hizo más claro hasta que escuché un gimoteo.

Separé su cuerpecito de mi pecho solo lo suficiente para observar su rostro y metí un dedo en su boquita quitando algunos restos del parto y embarazo que parecían ser los causantes de su ahogo. Y entonces, casi como si fuera un milagro, un llanto agudo llenó toda la burbuja que se rompió, inundando también la habitación.

Y yo sollocé, apreté aquella diminuta personita contra mi pecho de nuevo y sollocé como jamás lo había hecho. Me sentía como si nunca hubiera tenido tantas ganas de llorar como ahora, pero no era tristeza lo que me invadía, era una euforia, una felicidad tan infinita que sentí vibrar cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

Una parte de mi mente reparó en el hecho de que aquel golpeteo que se había hecho tan débil e irregular ahora sonaba rápido y ligero, su corazoncito latía lleno de vida y reí, mis sollozos se convirtieron en carcajadas y cualquiera que me hubiera visto podría haber pensado fácilmente que estaba loco, pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada más en el mundo que aquella pequeña criaturita que sujetaba entre mis brazos.

-Dámelo, por favor…-susurró una voz débil y recordé la otra persona que más me importaba en este mundo. Mi esposa, mi Bella.

Le entregué al bebé con cuidado, pues hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que aún tenía el cordón umbilical que le unía con su madre, y lo dejé sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Mi bebé…- lloró Bella alzando sus brazos para rodearlo con infinito amor y cuidado.

Bella alzó un dedo y lo pasó desde su frente hasta abajo lentamente y yo pude darme cuenta de todos aquellos detalles que no habían tenido importancia en el interior de la burbuja.

Descubrí que el bebé tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones, unos ojos muy, muy similares a los de la mujer que amaba, eran de hecho los mismos pares de ojos color chocolate de los que me había enamorado. También contemplé su pequeña y graciosa nariz, y sus labios llenos y redondeados. Mi inteligente mente no encontró palabras para describir la hermosura de su rostro y seguí observando. Su cuello, su torso, su abdomen, su…

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Bella que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

-Es Renesmee.- murmuré y mi voz fue como una adoración.

Bella volvía a pasar su dedo por el sexo del bebé sin poder creerse lo que veía ante sus ojos. ¡Menuda sorpresa!

-Es ella, es mi niña. – canturreó con voz emocionada. - Siempre ha sido ella.

Asentí y de nuevo tuve ganas de reír y llorar y Bella hizo ambas cosas ya que pude ver más lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas y una enorme sonrisa, tan solo equiparable con la mía, curvar las comisuras de sus labios.

Besé la frente de mi esposa y sus labios después, y ella me miró tan feliz, tan contenta que yo no creí que pudiera existir alguien más feliz que yo en el mundo.

-Lo has logrado, mi amor.- le dije sonriéndole. – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, te amo tanto.

Bella asintió llorando un poco más.

-Y yo a ti. – contestó, antes de bajar la mirada hasta nuestra hija. –Y a ti también te amo, pequeña, muchísimo.

Miré hacía la ventana y comprobé que la tormenta ya había amainado, estaba amaneciendo y un tímido rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana. Tras la tormenta siempre llegaba la calma, y después de una tormenta tan horrible como aquella, la calma se antojaba ante mis ojos como la más feliz y maravillosa de mi existencia.

-Es preciosa, es nuestra princesita.- susurré volviendo a enfocar la vista en mi niña.

Tomé una de sus diminutas manitas entre las mías y entonces, ella envolvió mi dedo índice en su manita y yo reí sintiéndome el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

**Chicas, primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza y por haber estado tanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí. **

**No sé qué decir acerca de este capítulo, me siento muy emocionada por haberlo terminado pero a la vez muy nerviosa por si no es lo que esperabais y por si os he decepcionado. Personalmente creo que es largo hasta el punto de aburrir, pero no he encontrado el modo de acortarlo porque soy incapaz de borrar alguna escena. Así que no sé. Soy consciente de que a algunas os habrá parecido una tanto asqueroso el parto, lo sé, demasiado especificado. Pero si recordáis el parto de Amanecer os daréis cuenta de que Bella sufrió más con Meyer que conmigo (o eso espero).**

**Han sido muchas horas las que he dedicado a este capítulo, 21.000 palabras y mucho, mucho esfuerzo así que por favor, significaría mucho para mí que me dejarais vuestra opinión. Gracias de corazón a todas las que me dejáis siempre comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	23. No era un sueño

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Gracias a mi maravillosa beta Libezzy, por la corrección de este capítulo.**

**Este capítulo comienza justo después del anterior. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

No era un sueño

_*Edward POV*_

Recorrí de nuevo toda la longitud de su cuerpecito desnudo disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y de la calidez de ésta. Hija de un vampiro y su piel era más cálida que la de cualquier humano… Aunque yo tras observarla absorto durante tres segundos ya estaba totalmente convencido de que aquella hermosa niña era especial, maravillosamente especial.

-Mi bebé… -la arrullaba Bella con voz dulce -…eres preciosa, Renesmee.

Había una especie de aura de felicidad a nuestro alrededor, todo por cuanto habíamos luchado estaba allí, en aquella habitación y no podíamos hacer otra cosa más que mirarnos a los ojos, sonreírnos, besarnos y contemplar maravillados a aquella criaturita, aquella diminuta personita que ambos habíamos conseguido traer al mundo.

Bella se estremeció entonces en lo que pareció un escalofrío repentino y yo recordé que era muy importante mantener caliente tanto a la madre como al recién nacido tras el parto.

Solté con desgana la manita de mi pequeña y alargué el brazo para coger una gran toalla blanca que descansaba en lo alto de una pila de toallas limpias y las tapé a ambas con ella. Bella pareció reconfortada al taparla y también el bebé que detuvo su suave llanto calmándose sobre el pecho de su madre.

Mi mente empezó a centrarse poco a poco tras las emociones tan intensas y nuevas que había recorrido mi sistema en cuestión de segundos y fui recordando todas las cosas primordiales que debía hacer. Era padre, algo que seguía sin poder creer, pero en este momento también debía comportarme como médico un poco más de tiempo y asegurarme de que tanto mi mujer como mi hija estaban perfectamente. Ellas me necesitaban…

Mis conocimientos médicos se pusieron en funcionamiento de nuevo, la diferencia es que ahora no había ningún tipo de angustia ni presión en mi pecho, todas aquellas desagradables sensaciones habían desaparecido en el mismo instante en que mi pequeña rompió a llorar.

Me dirigí con movimientos seguros aunque tranquilos hasta la pequeña mesilla de noche que había utilizado como mesa auxiliar para colocar los escasos instrumentos quirúrgicos de los que disponía. Ignoré con una mueca de dolor el escalpelo manchado de sangre y cogí las tijeras quirúrgicas sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla de orgullo se extendiera por mi rostro al pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Me acerqué de nuevo hasta ellas y descubrí un poco el cuerpecito de nuestro bebé solo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su tripita. Estiré suavemente del cordón tensándolo un poco y preparé las tijeras.

-Oh. – susurró Bella al darse cuenta de lo pretendía, por su expresión deduje que ella también había olvidado por completo que aún seguían unidas. -¿Le dolerá?- preguntó un segundo después, preocupada.

-No, para nada. – la tranquilicé sonriéndole dulcemente. - El cordón umbilical es algo externo a su cuerpo, como si le cortaras las uñas. – le expliqué con voz calmada, juntando ambos extremos de las tijeras y cortando aquel extraño órgano alargado que había estado uniendo a Bella con el bebé por poco menos de un mes.

Bella, con sus instintos maternales apenas descubiertos, sujetó los bracitos y las piernecitas de la pequeña impidiendo que pudiera lastimarse con la punta de las tijeras y yo le sonreí orgulloso. Todas aquellas dudas sobre si sería una buena madre me parecían ahora tan ridículas, apenas hacía unos minutos que nuestro bebé había nacido y ya era toda una madraza.

Dejé las tijeras a un lado y me las apañé para hacer un nudo. No disponía de ninguna de esas pinzas que se utilizaban para pinzar el cordón, así que tuve que hacerlo a la antigua. Sin duda, Bella había tenido un parto de lo más natural.

-Ya está, pequeña. – susurré con voz dulce volviendo a cubrir su cuerpecito con cuidado.

De pronto Bella se tensó, apartando su mirada del bebé y frunció el ceño. Seguí la dirección de su mirada preocupado y rodeé la cama para volver a ponerme entre sus piernas. En seguida entendí lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquila, estás expulsando la placenta y los restos del parto y el embarazo.- le expliqué con voz calmada.

Bella asintió y volvió a bajar la mirada hasta el pequeño bultito sobre su pecho. Yo me dediqué a masajear de forma circular su bajo vientre, ya que había leído hacía mucho tiempo que aquello favorecía que las contracciones uterinas continuaran durante un poco más de tiempo y que de ese modo el cuerpo de la mujer pudiera expulsar todos los restos del embarazo de forma natural.

Un momento después se escuchó un pequeño gorgojeo procedente del pequeño bultito cubierto por la toalla blanca y Bella apretó sus brazos en torno a ella. Observé desde mi posición como hacía un gran esfuerzo para inclinar la cabeza y dejar un pequeño beso en la cabecita del bebé que se acurrucaba en su pecho, y después dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, exhausta.

El largo y complicado parto había hecho sin duda mella en Bella y si ya antes parecía débil, ahora tenía el aspecto de que fuera a desplomarse de un momento a otro. Me arrodillé a su lado, acaricié sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor y besé su frente.

-Todo ha terminado, mi amor. – Le dije llamando su atención.- Puedes descansar, te lo mereces.

Bella negó con la cabeza débilmente y después pestañeó de forma pesada, estaba a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio, estaba seguro.

-No… no quiero dormir.- replicó, su voz era pastosa y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes, a tu lado.- le aseguré mirándole a los ojos, sabiendo que esa era la razón por la que estaba intentando luchar contra el cansancio.

-¿Me lo prometes?- murmuró y sus pesados párpados volvieron a cerrarse durante unos segundos.

-Sí.- contesté sonriéndole y tomando al bebé entre mis brazos.

Bella nos contempló durante unos segundos, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo.- susurré presionando sus labios contra los míos en un beso muy, muy suave y a pesar de que posiblemente ya se había dormido a juzgar por su profunda y acompasada respiración yo pude seguir viendo aquella emoción y felicidad pintada en su rostro cansado.

La contemplé absorto durante unos segundos, me sentía tan orgulloso de ella. Bella siempre había demostrado ser una mujer fuerte, muy fuerte a pesar de su aspecto frágil y vulnerable. Lo había estado demostrando durante todo el embarazado pero aquella noche, durante el parto, había demostrado ser mucho más fuerte de lo que pude llegar a imaginar, nunca volvería a subestimarla, jamás.

Sentí movimiento contra mi pecho y bajé la mirada hasta mi pequeña que agitaba sus bracitos y sus piernecitas. Sonreí, tal vez solo ensanché mi sonrisa pues no había dejado de sonreír desde que había escuchado su llanto, y la apretujé con cuidado contra mi cuerpo. Sujeté su cuerpecito entre mis manos y la cubrí con una toalla limpia para que no cogiera frío y aunque era de tamaño pequeño, Renesmee era tan diminuta que la toalla la tapó por completo. Sofoqué una risita y aparté la toalla lo suficiente para poder descubrir su carita. Aún estaba cubierta por restos del parto pero era tan hermosa…

Sentí la necesidad de lavarla con cuidado, sentarme en un sillón junto a la cama y acunarla entre mis brazos mientras observa a Bella dormir, pero desgraciadamente no podía dividirme en dos y sabía que mi esposa precisaba de cuidados más urgentes que el bebé. Así que suspirando dejé a Renesmee envuelta en la toalla junto a su madre dormida, la aseguré entre dos almohadas a fin de que no hubiera modo alguno de que pudiera caerse de la cama y me centré en Bella.

Me posicioné entre sus piernas y retiré con cuidado la placenta así como los restos del parto y me debatí por un momento entre deshacerme de aquello o guardarlo. Estaba seguro de que Carlisle me agradecería sinceramente el que le guardara la placenta para que pudiera examinarla y por otro lado eso nos ayudaría a descubrir y aprender más sobre la niña sin necesidad de someterla a pruebas extrañas… Ese pensamiento fue el que me convenció por completo y me dirigí a la nevera para guardar la placenta y el cordón umbilical, entre hielo. Era consciente de lo macabro de la situación pero tras aquel terrible parto yo ya estaba convencido de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a mi familia, en el fondo siempre lo había estado.

Después, con calma, me dediqué a curar a mi querida esposa poniendo todo mi empeño en hacerlo lo mejor posible. Primero limpié toda el área con gasas y agua tibia de la palancana que previamente había llenado y más tarde, empecé a suturar el corte que yo mismo le había hecho. Me vi en un gran dilema cuando me topé con el desgarro. A simple vista no parecía demasiado grave, afortunadamente, por lo que no sabía si debía suturarlo o no. Decidí limpiarlo bien a fin de evitar infecciones y esperar a que Carlisle la revisara y nos dijera que debíamos hacer para que sanara lo mejor posible.

Por último, cogí una esponja del baño y limpié con delicadeza todo su cuerpo, librándola de la fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo, así como de las lágrimas que aún humedecían su rostro e incluso de la sangre sobre su pecho procedente del bebé. La vestí con un suave camisón de algodón color azul claro y di gracias porque Rosalie fuera tan buena en eso de hacerse pasar por humana hasta el punto de que todo un estante del mueble del baño estuviera repleto de compresas higiénicas, tampones y todo tipo de artículos para la higiene femenina. Bella se sentiría muy agradecida de poder disponer de todo aquello debido al sangrado posterior al parto. De momento, puse una compresa higiénica en su ropa interior a fin de que no manchara nada y no se sintiera tan incómoda cuando despertara, quité las sábanas sucias de la cama para dejarla con delicadeza sobre las limpias, antes de depositar un suave beso en su frente y tomar al bebé que agitaba sus piernecitas.

-Hola, pequeñita.- murmuré acercándola a mi rostro para poder besar su cabecita.

La niña agitó los bracito e hizo un sonido que a mis oídos fue de alegría. Reí feliz y la llevé hasta el baño, donde con una esponja limpia y agua templada limpié su cuerpecito, algo que no pareció agradarle demasiado pues soltó un gritito y lloriqueó en cuando notó la esponja húmeda contra su cálida piel.

-Shh... Calma, Renesmee. No pasa nada, mi vida.- la calmé al instante y continué aseándola, esta vez con la esponja más escurrida.

Una vez limpia, la envolví en otra toalla, secándola con delicadeza y aprovechando para examinarla minuciosamente. Estaba ya muy convencido de que ella era perfecta, pero aun así no pude evitar el comprobar que todo estuviera correctamente en su cuerpo. Conté los deditos de sus pies y sus manos, observé la dimensión de su cabecita y la posición de sus ojos, la simetría de las orejas y la largura de las piernecitas y los bracitos, la nariz, los genitales y la boca y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir dos hileras de diminutos dientes blancos adornándola.

_Así que las leyendas tenían razón sobre eso… _

Agité la cabeza desechando aquel pensamiento. Mi preciosa niña no tenía nada en común con aquellos monstruos descritos en las leyendas.

Besé su tripita y la arrullé entre mis brazos, cubriéndola con una mantita suave que encontré en la cómoda de la habitación.

-No sabes cuánto hemos luchado por ti, Renesmee. - le dije sentándome en la pequeña butaca frente a la cama y desviando mi mirada hacia mi dormida esposa durante unos instantes.- Tú madre y yo, somos los más felices del mundo por tenerte aquí por fin.

La niña me miró, con sus hermosos y grandes ojos marrones. Nunca había creído ver a un recién nacido enfocar la mirada de ese modo, de hecho pocos abrían los ojos durante las primeras horas de vida. Ella era especial y yo no podría quererla más. Seguí hablándole durante un buen rato, arrullándola en voz baja, contándole cuanto tiempo habíamos estado esperando para conocerla, cuanto habíamos sufrido y la inmensa felicidad que sentíamos ahora, sabiendo que todo había valido la pena. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos con perfecta claridad. Si ya antes, tras haberme acostumbrado a escuchar la aguda y dulce voz de sus pensamientos a través del impedimento de la piel de Bella conseguía escucharla con facilidad, ahora sin ningún tipo de muro entre nosotros sus pensamientos fluían por mi mente de un modo tan natural que me sentía como si ella hubiera estado siempre en mi cabeza. Justo al contrario que me ocurría con Bella.

Horas después sus pensamientos se tornaron más nerviosos, alejándose de la paz y tranquilidad que los habían tranquilizado minutos antes. Renesmee se removió inquieta entre mis manos y yo la coloqué en la parte más alta de mi pecho para darle unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y así calmarla. Pero se removió con más insistencia y escuché como profería unos ruiditos de descontento y justo después un agudo llanto que sonaba apagado contra mi camiseta.

Su llanto, a pesar de que antes había sido un gran alivio, el sonido más hermoso del mundo, ahora fue como una alarma. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y me sentí embargado repentinamente por una sensación nada agradable. Tardé un segundo en comprender que aquello era lo que se sentía un padre primerizo cuando escuchaba llorar a su hijo recién nacido; miedo. Descubrí entonces que solo había algo que podía soportar aún menos que ver a Bella llorar, escuchar el llanto de mi pequeña.

-Shh… shh… tranquila, no llores. – le dije enroscando mis brazos con más cuidado entre su diminuto cuerpecito, mi voz era dulce pero había un deje de súplica al final. – No llores, por favor. Papá no quiere que llores.

La aparté de mi pecho viendo que solo lloraba más y observé su cuerpo con ansiedad, apartando la manta y buscando el daño en su cuerpecito. _¿Le habría hecho daño? ¿Le molestaría la temperatura de mi piel? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿No la estaba cogiendo correctamente?_ Miles de preguntas desesperadas se formaron en mi mente y recordé durante un segundo de lucidez que yo contaba con ventaja pues podía leer su mente y por lo tanto saber qué era lo que ocurría. Sus pensamientos fluyeron por mi cabeza y reconocí una sensación de necesidad, de ansiedad, de desespero… Reconocí aquellos sentimientos pues yo los había sentido innumerables veces y los había leído en los pensamientos de mi familia otras tantas. Como los ataques que sufren los drogodependientes cuando llevan mucho tiempo sin consumir drogas. Necesidad, ansiedad, desespero. Sabía exactamente lo que provocaba aquella sensación: La sed.

Renesmee estaba sedienta.

Por supuesto que lo estaba, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Bella había estado bebiendo sangre cada pocas horas para alimentarla y ahora me tocaba a mí alimentar a mi pequeña.

Me levanté de la silla aún con Renesmee en brazos y vertí en la cocina una bolsa de sangre en un vaso de cristal. Observé durante unos segundos a mi hija que aún seguía lloriqueando y removiéndose contra mi pecho, ahora si cabe con más desespero que antes pues al igual que yo, ella también podía oler el olor de sangre humana. Me pregunté cómo podría alimentarla. No había ningún biberón allí y por otro lado teniendo en cuenta el aspecto afiliado de sus dientecitos no parecía que fuera a durarle demasiado, así que al final me decanté por utilizar una jeringuilla esterilizada que encontré en el maletín. Era una de esas jeringas que van con los jarabes por lo que simplemente la llené de sangre y la llevé hasta la boquita del bebé, quien la abrió al instante, dejando de llorar. Empujé el embolo hacia abajo muy lentamente y fui consciente de cómo la sed se calmaba y dejaba de ocupar todos sus pensamientos. Sonreí y volví a llenar la jeringuilla antes de volver a meterla en su boca. Repetí ese procedimiento un par de veces más hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente para un bebé de su tamaño.

-¿Estaba rica, mi niña?- le pregunté besando su cabecita antes de limpiar los restos de sangre de sus labios.

Mi hija estaba ahora totalmente tranquila y rejalada contra mi pecho y volvimos a la habitación. No quería dejar a Bella sola, a pesar de que sabía que estaría a su lado en menos de un segundo si me necesitaba, no me sentía capaz de alejarme de ella ni un par de metros. Comprobé que seguía dormida y que por lo tanto el llanto de Renesmee no la había despertado. Había estado muy pendiente de ella mientras la curaba, pensando que tal vez el dolor de mis curas pudiera despertarla pero lo cierto es que parecía sumergida en un sueño muy, muy profundo, tal vez más de lo normal. Escuché su corazón atento durante unos segundos pero latía con normalidad y supuse que debería de haberse desmayado por el cansancio. Necesitaba reposo y calma, estaba exhausta.

El parto había sido muy traumático y la recuperación iba a ser dura debido a los numerosos puntos de sutura que había tenido que darle así como el desgarro el cual sabía que le resultaría doloroso, pero me sentía mucho más aliviado tras comprobar que no parecía haber ningún tipo de daño interno ni hemorragia. Bella estaba viva y tras aquellos angustiosos momentos en los que había estado convencido de que iba a perderlas a ambas, aquello era suficiente para mí. Ayudaría a mi Bella a recuperarse y muy pronto, volvería a estar tan sana como siempre. No podía pensar en nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz que el ver a Bella con un aspecto saludable de nuevo. Sana y salva, junto a mí.

Me senté de nuevo en la butaca frente a la cama y acuné a Renesmee entre mis brazos. Sus pensamientos eran ahora muy, muy tranquilos y serenos y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta sus rosados párpados se cerraron pesadamente. Los volvió a abrir muy lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos a la misma velocidad, pestañeando perezosamente. Tras un instante de ansiedad mi mente relacionó los latidos lentos y pausados de su corazoncito con su relajada respiración y supe que se estaba durmiendo. _Solo se está durmiendo, tranquilo. Ella está bien_. No pude evitar el acunarla con más cuidado y ternura contra mi pecho y que una suave melodía surgiera de mis labios. No era una nana que hubiera cantando antes, ni siquiera creía haber pensado en ella, simplemente salió y Renesmee reaccionó hundiendo su cabecita en mi pecho y frotando su carita contra mi camiseta exactamente igual que Bella cuando velaba sus sueños. Encogió sus piernecitas acurrucándose tiernamente y cerró los ojitos.

Seguí meciéndola y cantándole en voz baja, observándola absorto. A pesar de estar tocándola en ese mismo momento, no podía creerlo, era imposible que aquella hermosa niñita fuera _mía. _¿Cómo podía ser yo el padre de un ser tan maravilloso? Era perfecta, total y absolutamente perfecta y no solo de la forma en que un vampiro lo era sino que aquella diminuta criatura era la combinación perfecta entre lo humano y lo sobrenatural, la mezcla idónea de Bella y yo, como si hubiera en ella lo mejor de ambas especies fusionadas. Carlisle disfrutaría mucho descubriendo todas las maravillas y misterios de su pequeña nieta.

_¡Carlisle!_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y si no hubiera sido porque aún sujetaba el cuerpecito de mi hija entre mis brazos hubiera saltado de la butaca de un brinco. Dios mío, me había olvidado por completo de mi familia. Estarían nerviosos y preocupados, lo último que Carlisle había podido escuchar era a Bella gritando y mí suplicándole ayuda antes de que la llamada se cortara. Debía llamarlos inmediatamente, decirles que todo había salido bien, muy bien en realidad, y lo mejor de todo; decirles que había un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Intenté recordar dónde había dejado el pequeño aparato telefónico tras el abrupto corte de línea y lo cierto es que no podía recordar más que gritos, súplicas, lloros y aquel llanto tan maravilloso… Afortunadamente no me resultó muy difícil encontrarlo. Estaba en el suelo, junto a una de las patas de la cama. Lo cogí con la mano que no tenía ocupada sujetando a Renesmee y observé frunciendo el ceño la pantalla aún más rota y rayada de lo que ya lo estaba antes. De todos modos eso me importaba poco con tal de que funcionara, si la línea telefónica no había sido ya reparada no iba a poder llamar a Carlisle y ni se me pasaba por la cabeza abandonar a Bella para ir al pueblo de al lado y llamar desde una cabina telefónica.

Tuve que ponerlo en marcha de nuevo pues se había apagado y recé porque el símbolo que indicaba que no había cobertura no apareciera en la pantalla. Sorprendentemente no, no estaba, o lo que es lo mismo; volvía a tener cobertura.

Apenas un segundo después de ponerlo en marcha un sinfín de llamadas pérdidas apareció en la pantalla. La mayoría eran de Carlisle pero también pude distinguir el nombre de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e incluso el de Esme. Todos habían intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo pero el teléfono se había apagado, por eso no había sonado.

Pulsé el botón de llamar seleccionando el nombre de mi hermano mayor pues era el último que me había llamado, hacía ocho minutos exactamente.

_-¡¿Edward?! – _exclamó la grave voz de mi hermano, sonaba alterado.

_-¡Es Edward!_ – escuché la voz lejana de Alice al otro lado de la línea. – _¡Esme es Edward! ¡Avisa a Carlisle!_

-_Por fin, por fin…._- pude distinguir la voz de alivio de mi madre.

_-¿A quién ha llamado?-_ inquirió Jasper supuse que en respuesta a la afirmación de su esposa.

_-Está hablando con Emmett.-_ le contestó ella.

-Emm… - comencé pues aún no me habían dejado hablar.

_-¿Tío, tienes idea de las veces que te hemos llamado? ¿Por qué le colgaste a Carlisle? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Bella? – pude notar la preocupación y ansiedad en la voz de Emmett, algo extraño en mi hermano._

_-¿Y el bebé? ¿Pregúntale si está bien el bebé?-_ añadió Rosalie que sonó más cerca que Alice y Jasper por lo que supuse que estaba a su lado.

Escuché el característico ruido de alguien muy sigiloso bajando las escaleras.

_ -Tranquilizaos, no podrá contestar tantas preguntas a la vez. _– escuché la autoritaria y serena voz de Carlisle. – _Emmett, hijo, dame el teléfono._

Se oyó un murmullo y de nuevo la voz de Carlisle.

_-Edward, soy Carlisle._

-Hola.- saludé, contento por poder hablar por fin.

_-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?_ –inquirió con voz seria. - _La llamada se cortó y no lográbamos contactar contigo._

-Había una tormenta y uno de los rayos debió de estropear la línea, después el móvil se apagó y no… lo cierto es que me olvidé por completo del teléfono, lo lamento.- me disculpé, pero mi voz no sonó apesadumbrada en absoluto, no cuando podía notar el cuerpecito de mi pequeña contra mi pecho.

Carlisle no contestó, se hizo un denso silencio y solo un par de minutos después volvió a hablar:

_-Hijo, imagino… imagino que el parto ha… finalizado._ – la voz de Carlisle sonó extraña, vacilante y cautelosa.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado, él más que nadie sabía que el parto había finalizado, para bien o para mal ya debería de haber terminado teniendo en cuenta que lo último que le dije fue que Bella estaba ya coronando.

Tardé un segundo en comprender su vacilación y cautela. Si el parto hubiera terminado mal, (aquel pensamiento mandó un escalofrío a mi espina dorsal) sería muy lógico pensar que yo no hubiera querido hablar con nadie, mucho menos con alguien que pudiera detenerme de cometer alguna… locura. En ese momento supe que la preocupación de mi familia no había sido solo por Bella y el bebé, sino también por mi reacción a que ellos no hubieran… sobrevivido. Ahora sí me sentí mal por no haberles llamado antes.

-Así es y afortunadamente todo salió muy bien.- expliqué y no pude evitar el que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.- Las dos están perfectamente.

Para mi sorpresa, no escuché ningún suspiro de alivio. De hecho dejé de escuchar sus respiraciones.

_-¿Ha dicho las dos?-_ murmuró Alice con la emoción contenida rompiendo el silencio. _- ¡Ha dicho las dos!_

-Bella y yo hemos tenido una niña preciosa.- confirmé sin poder aguantarlo más, necesitaba decirlo, contarles lo maravillosa que era y lo mucho que la queríamos.

Y entonces, de pronto, la línea se llenó de gritos de júbilo, jadeos de sorpresa, risas… todo a la vez.

_-¡Sí!_ – chilló la voz de Alice soltando la emoción contenida.- _¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! _– canturreó y casi pude verla dando saltitos aplaudiendo.

-Tengo una sobrina. – murmuró Emmett. – ¡Rose, somos tíos!

_-Lo sé, cariño_.- le contestó esta contenta y reconocí el característico sonido de dos bocas deslizándose en un beso demasiado fogoso para resultar agradable.

_-Mi primera nieta_.- comentó Esme y su voz sonó emocionada.

También pude escuchar un suspiro que sonó a satisfacción y supe que era de Jasper, quien debía de sentirse muy contento de que el aura de preocupación e incertidumbre fuera sustituida por uno de alegría.

-Edward eso es fantástico. Felicidades, hijo - dijo Carlisle, momentos después. Su voz aunque más serena que las del resto de la familia también denotaba un grado de alivio y alegría. - _Por tu tono de voz deduzco que a pesar del desprendimiento de la placenta ella está bien, ¿no es así?_

-Sí, ahora mismo está dormidita pero parece muy sana y despierta. – le informé y mi voz cobró aquel tono de adoración.- Cuando nació, cuando salió del cuerpo de Bella, no respiraba se estaba… muriendo. – Esme profirió un jadeó de horror.- Pero conseguí que volviera a respirar, tenía algunos restos en la garganta que le impedían respirar pero cuando consiguió expulsarlo se echó a llorar y su corazón recuperó un ritmo normal. Físicamente parece estar perfectamente, muy, muy bien y sus pensamientos son muy calmados, incluso demasiado maduros teniendo en cuanta que apenas hace unas horas que nació. Así que supongo que hemos tenido una niña muy sana. Aunque no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no la revises cuando volvamos a casa.

_-Por descontado hijo, será lo primero que haga en cuanto lleguéis_.- me prometió.

_-¿Cómo es?_ – preguntó esta vez Rose con curiosidad.

Reí en voz baja y bajé la mirada hasta el pequeño bultito que se movía lentamente conforme su pecho subía y bajaba por las calmadas respiraciones.

-Maravillosa, ella es… increíble – de nuevo el tono la adoración cubrió toda mi voz. – Es asombrosa. Diminuta, tan pequeñita… tiene mucho cabello y se parece mucho a mí, aunque afortunadamente también hay algo de Bella en ella. Es perfecta.

De nuevo escuché una par de palmadas emocionadas que estuve seguro pertenecían a Alice quien habría comenzado a dar saltitos de nuevo.

_-Oh, Cielo._ –murmuró Esme, con su usual tono dulce y maternal un tanto distorsionado por la emoción. – _Debe de ser preciosa._

_-A mí me basta con que sea tan rápida como tú en beisbol. Va a ser la mejor del equipo. – _comentó Emmett antes de dejar escapar un carcajada cargada de antelación.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Emmett había estado presumiendo de que sería un niño, pero lo cierto es que parecía hacerle más ilusión tener una sobrina que un sobrino.

_-Eh, no tan deprisa, hermano._ – Intervino Jasper que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.- _La niña irá en el equipo que quiera, en el mío por supuesto._

_-Ya lo veremos.-_ le desafió este.

De nuevo dejé escapar otra risita.

- _¿Cómo está Bella?- _preguntó Alice preocupada, interrumpiendo su absurda discusión._- Está bien, ¿verdad?_

-Está bien, pero exhausta. El parto fue muy duro y ahora está dormida, necesita descansar.

_-Edward, según lo que me ibas diciendo el parto estaba siendo muy traumático. Era demasiado tarde para hacer unas cesárea, así que supongo que finalmente fue vaginal._ – Carlisle había vuelto a adquirir su tono profesional y concentrado, aunque también pude notar algo de curiosidad.

-Sí, le produjo un desgarro y decidí que lo único que podía hacer era practicarle una episiotomía más agresiva de lo normal, para evitar más desgarros. – expliqué. Mi voz fue más seria esta vez, no había modo de que pudiera olvidar los gritos y súplicas de Bella ni lo mucho que había sufrido.

_-Vamos chicos, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para Bella y la pequeña_.- dijo Esme, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que una madre utilizaría para mandarles algo a sus hijos.

_-¿Edward, le darás un abrazo de mi parte cuando despierte? _– me pidió Alice.

-Por supuesto Alice, lo haré.- le contesté a modo de despedida, antes de escuchar el ruido de diversos pies sigilosos subiendo las escaleras.

Ahora solo podía oír la respiración de Carlisle, por lo que supuse que se había quedado solo.

_-¿Ha expulsado la placenta y los restos del embarazo y el parto? – _inquirió serio.

-Sí, ahora está sangrando un poco aunque no de manera excesiva.- le informé.

_-Es normal, estará sangrando durante unos días por los llamados loquios*****_**(Definición en el glosario del blog)**** . **_Solo hay que preocuparse si en lugar de disminuir se hacen más abundantes con el transcurso de los días ya que eso indicaría una hemorragia interna._

_-_Me mantendré atento.- prometí asintiendo para mí mismo.

_-Bien, imagino que habrás suturado la incisión…_

-Sí, siete puntos externos y unos quince internos.

Carlisle hizo una especie de sonido de exclamación.

_-Veintidós puntos de sutura..._

-Lo sé son muchos. Va estar muy adolorida, ¿verdad? – pregunté sin fuerza en la voz. Como si mi Bella no hubiera pasado por suficiente dolor ya como para ahora sufrir todo el post-parto que por lo que parecía no iba a ser sencillo.

_-Son muchos puntos y es una zona muy sensible, le costará hacer ciertos movimientos, incluso ir al baño pero los antiinflamatorios hacen maravillas hoy en día, quizá haya en la cabaña. – _Carlisle parecía estar intentado calmarme, habría notado el tono catastrófico en mi voz.

-No, ya he mirado, no hay nada.-afirmé profiriendo un gemido lastimero.

_-Bueno, poner gasas heladas en la zona también es una manera de aliviar el dolor.-_ recomendó con voz esperanzadora.

Negué con la cabeza y puse mala cara. Los remedios caseros nunca me habían parecido demasiado efectivos.

-No se… Tal vez no debería haber cortado tanto, tenía miedo de que la desgarrara y creo que al final corté demasiado.- murmuré con un hilo de voz.

_-Edward, no es normal dar veintitantos puntos en un parto convencional pero el caso de Bella era muy complejo. Apenas había dilatado seis centímetros y a pesar de que no pudimos hacerle ninguna ecografía a simple vista se podía ver que el feto tenía buen tamaño. Aún no me explico cómo no la desgarró más…_

-Siento que lo compliqué todo – murmuré.- Quizás debería haberte hecho caso desde el principio y realizarle una cesárea. Empiezo a pensar que le hubiera resultado igual o menos doloroso que la episiotomía.

_-Deja de torturante y lamentarte, ¿de acuerdo?_- su voz sonó más seria ahora de lo que había sido antes. – _Cuando perdimos la línea… hijo, no te imaginas lo mal que lo pasamos todos, la incertidumbre fue horrible y para mí aún fue peor pues te aseguro que estaba convencido de que el niño iba a nacer muerto. La placenta se había desprendido, Bella no estaba dilatada… era un completo caos y más aún sin disponer del material e instrumental médico necesario. Y lo has logrado, Bella está bien y también mi nieta, olvídate de lo demás._

No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y relajar las arrugas que se habían formado en mi rostro cuando bajé la mirada hasta mi pequeña tras escuchar las palabras de Carlisle. Supongo que tenía razón.

-_Lo lograste, tú solo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y estoy seguro de que Bella también lo está._

-Gracias, Carlisle.- agradecí sinceramente.

Aún estuvimos hablando durante cerca de una hora. Mi padre quería saber todos los detalles del parto, así como de la niña, algo que por otro lado yo ya había esperado. Carlisle me había asegurado que en cuanto volviéramos a casa, tan pronto como Bella se hubiera recuperado un poco, se encargaría de revisarlas a ambas y asegurarse de que estaban perfectamente. Eso me aliviaba enormemente, no me sentiría del todo tranquilo hasta que mi padre no me confirmara que mis chicas estaban sanas y salvas.

Horas más tarde el sol se volvió a esconder tras las montañas y las temperaturas bajaron lo suficiente como para que me pareciera buena idea cubrir a Bella con otra manta y encender la chimenea de la habitación, pero todo seguía igual en realidad. Me sentía en paz, en completa y total felicidad sentado en la pequeña butaca de piel frente a la cama, tarareando una suave melodía en voz baja y alternando mi mirada entre el sereno rostro de mi esposa y el diminuto de mi hija. Ella también parecía muy cansada y no me hacía falta buscar en sus pensamientos para saber que el parto también había resultado muy duro para ella. Aunque había valido la pena con creces, los tres habíamos conseguido lo que deseábamos, estar juntos y vivos para contarlo, los tres a salvo, en una pequeña y extraña pero feliz familia.

_*Bella POV*_

Poco a poco sentí como el velo que había mantenido mis párpados cerrados empezaba a desaparecer y como recuperaba la consciencia lentamente. Aún me costó unos segundos reunir la fuerza y voluntad suficiente para abrir los ojos un poco y ver a través de mis oscuras pestañas. A pesar de que me parecía que hacía un siglo que no abría los ojos, mis pupilas se acostumbraron con asombrosa rapidez a la luz, tal vez porque el sol no iluminaba demasiado. No podía decir con exactitud si estaba amaneciendo o anocheciendo.

Me sentía cansada, sí, cansancio, eso era el primer sentimiento que fui capaz de distinguir. Después, aprecié la sensación de entumecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, en especial en la parte más baja de este, desde mi cintura a hasta los dedos de los pies. Era como si hiciera una eternidad desde que me moví por última vez y me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo.

Recorrí el bajo techo forrado con vigas de madera maciza y miré a mi alrededor, me sentía confusa y mareada. El cansancio infringía en mi cabeza una sensación de desorientación, como si mi cerebro estuviera envuelto en una espesa bruma. Pero de pronto lo vi. Mis ojos pararon su recorrido cuando la figura de alguien que se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás cerca de la ventana, a tan solo un paso de donde yo me encontraba inundó mi vista. Y entonces, todo, absolutamente todo, me golpeó. Fue como si aquella bruma se esfumara de mi cabeza repentinamente, y recordé todos y cada uno de los últimos acontecimientos, cada dolor, cada beso, cada caricia y cada grito… La recordé a ella, a mi pequeña y una extraña sensación de vacío inundó en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que no estaba junto a mí, no podía tocarla, no podía sentirla en mi interior, no podía verla… ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¿Es que nunca había existido realmente? Era como una sueño, ella era el más hermoso de los sueños y temía que ya hubiera despertado.

Miré con más intensidad al hombre sentado cerca de mí, incapaz de decir una palabra y observé como un mechón de cabello del mismo color que el bronce se movía sobre su frente a la par que él se mecía, miré su mirada perdida en algo oculto entre una manta entre sus brazos, algo que parecía ocultar toda su atención pues una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro cada pocos segundos, dejando de entonar una suave melodía para volver a comenzar a canturrear de nuevo.

Parpadeé, sorprendida y con el pecho encogido cuando mi mente que aún trabajaba forzosamente me indicó que aquel hombre con rostro de ángel y voz de terciopelo no era otro que mi esposo y que aquello que mecía con delicadeza y mimo era por lo tanto… Renesmee, mi hija, mi pequeña.

Mi pecho se infló de una manera casi imposible de describir y mis ojos se inundaron de una humedad tan agradable que sonreí ampliamente, sin poder dejar de contemplar aquella imagen, la cual sin duda era la más hermosa que mis ojos alcanzarían a ver jamás.

Entonces, la imagen perfecta se rompió, o tal vez simplemente cambió cuando el hombre con rostro de ángel, mi esposo (me recordó con asombro una diminuta voz en mi cabeza), ladeó su cabeza y fijó su mirada en mí. Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos instantes. Dejó de cantar y esbozó una sonrisa tan deslumbrante, tan hermosa y abrasadora que no me hubiera extrañado en absoluto si un grave incendio hubiera estallado en los árboles que podía ver a través de la ventana.

-Bella…- murmuró al fin y su voz fue como el del terciopelo más suave y la miel más dulce. – ¿Desde cuándo llevas despierta, corazón?

Solo fui capaz de dejar escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que lo vi y él solo me sonrió más, una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa. Tan tierna…

Edward se levantó de la butaca despacio y pude apreciar como bajaba su mirada hacia el bultito entre sus brazos mientras se movía hasta la cama. Se sentó junto a mí y movió una de sus frías manos hasta posarla sobre la mía. Jadeé mirándole intensamente a los ojos y apreté tan fuerte como pude sus dedos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, amor?- preguntó, y a pesar de que esta vez pude notar un poco de preocupación, nunca antes su voz había sonado tan clara, tan… feliz.

-Cansada…- logré contestar con un hilo de voz.

Él asintió en comprensión, aún sin borrar aquella sonrisa encantadora de su rostro y yo sentí la necesidad de acercarme más a él. Necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo, sentir su delicioso aliento contra mi cara y comprobar si verdaderamente todo esto era real, pues aún se me antojaba un hermoso sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Moví mi cuerpo ladeándolo para acercarme a él pero un agudo dolor recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas en el mismo instante en que conseguí mover apenas un milímetro mis músculos agarrotados y jadeé sin aire cerrando los ojos con fuerza a causa del intenso dolor que se apoderó de mi entrepierna.

-¡Bella! – exclamó Edward, alterado. El terciopelo y la miel habían desaparecido de su voz y ahora solo parecía preocupado.- No debes moverte, te lastimarás.

Sentí el peso de su mano sobre mis muslos, sin presionar pero con el claro objetivo de impedir que me moviera aunque por otro lado yo no pensaba hacerlo, no cuando aún podía sentir el latido del intenso dolor arrancándome jadeos adoloridos.

-Mi Bella…- escuché su voz rasgada de un sentimiento muy distinto al que había cubierto su voz momentos atrás, preocupación y algo más… culpabilidad.

Sentí un beso en mi frente y el tacto suave y helado de sus labios consiguieron alejar los resquicios de dolor de mi mente. Abrí los ojos topándome con su rostro muy, muy próximo al mío y conseguí esbozar una débil sonrisa. Sin embargo pronto la sonrisa se esfumó al ver sus ojos tristes y apenados. No quería verlo preocupado, quería volver a verlo feliz y radiante justo como había estado apenas instantes atrás.

De repente se escuchó un ruidito extraño, un gorgojeo procedente del pequeño bultito que mi marido aún mantenía apretado contra su pecho y entonces todo aquella preocupación que había ocupado su rostro desapareció sin más. Su entrecejo se relajó y desparecieron aquellas pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado en su frente, observé cómo sus ojos brillaban con alegría y una enorme sonrisa curvaba las comisuras de sus labios.

-Buenos días, dormilona…- murmuró alejándose unos centímetros de mí para poder tomar a la causante de aquel ruidito con ambos brazos y alzarla hasta ponerla a la altura de su rostro. – Hola, pequeña…

Algo se encogió en mi interior al ser consciente de la rapidez con la que el humor de Edward había cambiado al escuchar a nuestra hija. Si alguna vez, tras aquel terrible día en la Isla, había vuelto a dudar del amor de Edward hacia nuestro bebé aquella duda se había disipado ahora por completo. Él la amaba, podía verlo y sentirlo en la manera en que la cogía con delicadeza infinita o la manera en que la miraba, casi con devoción. Él la amaba y yo sentí que mis ojos se inundaron de humedad de nuevo.

-Renesmee…- susurré alzando mis brazos débilmente.

No quería romper aquella hermosa estampa pero no podía soportar el ver aquella manta moviéndose sabiendo que debajo de ella debía estar mi hija sin poder verla siquiera. No podría creerlo y mucho menos asimilarnos hasta que no la volviera a tener entre mis brazos de nuevo. A duras penas podía recordar su rostro, en esos momentos había estado demasiado exhausta y mis párpados habían pesado demasiado como para poder memorizarla algún rasgo de su pequeño rostro.

Edward alzó su mirada de nuevo hacia a mí y su sonrisa se ensanchó a pesar de que yo lo creí imposible.

Con infinito cuidado, movió sus brazos y depositó sobre mi pecho aquel bultito diminuto. Le mandé a Edward una mirada de terror. Me sentía atemorizada, aterrada. Tenía miedo de mover la manta y no encontrar nada, tenía miedo de despertar.

Edward me devolvió una cálida mirada y despacio apartó la mantita lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver un diminuto y hermoso rostro asomándose entre la tela.

La humedad se desbordó de mis ojos, bañando mis mejillas de lágrimas saladas y sollocé rodeando débilmente a mi pequeña con los brazos.

-No era un sueño…- lloré sintiendo como un inmenso alivio a la par que la felicidad más absoluta inundaban todo mi pecho.

Escuché la alegre y fresca risa de Edward y sentí sus dedos enjugar mis lágrimas con cariño.

-No, Bella. - me aseguró con voz emocionada esbozando una radiante sonrisa. -Es real, es nuestra hija.

Me obligué a mí misma a parpadear más rápido y dejar de llorar, quería verla con claridad. Observé su rostro sonrosado y aquellos enormes ojos marrones que me miraban con curiosidad. Sus manitas se alzaban hacia arriba y las agitaba como si reclamara atención.

-Mira sus deditos…- dije de manera ausente acariciando su manita que parecía diminuta sobre la mía.

-Tiene unos dedos largos y esbeltos.- comentó con una sonrisita que no supe cómo calificar.- Dedos de pianista.

-¡Podrás enseñarle a tocar cuando sea mayor!- exclamé dándome cuenta de a lo que se refería.

-Ya lo creo que lo haré, tan pronto como sea capaz de mantenerse sentada en el banco.- dijo antes de echarse a reír abiertamente y alzar una de las manitas del bebé para llevarla hasta sus labios y así poder besarla con delicadeza.

Los observé a ambos durante unos segundos, alternando mi mirada de la niña al vampiro.

-Es preciosa, se parece tanto a ti…- murmuré, observando maravillada el parecido de mi hija con su padre.

Nadie podría poner en duda la paternidad de la niña nunca, pues era básicamente el rostro de su padre solo que más aniñado y dulce. Era como si alguien hubiera cogido todos los rasgos hermosos de Edward y modelado de tal forma que su rostro era simplemente, el más adorable encantador y hermoso del mundo. Me sentía tan contenta de que mis ojos fueran lo único que le hubiera dejado de mi humana apariencia.

-También se parece mucho a ti.- repuso él alzando un dedo para acariciar la carita de Renesmee. – Observa su nariz, recuerdo las fotos que me enseñaste de cuando eras pequeña, tenías la misma nariz que ella. Y mira sus orejitas, y los ojos… Oh, y esas mejillas ruborizadas. Eso solo podría ser tuyo, Bella. - rio y aquel sonido sonó tan feliz, tan radiante que yo reí también, con la mirada fija en nuestra hija que se agitaba contenta por la atención.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí de verdad, que sea nuestra.- comenté minutos después endureciendo el agarre en torno a su cuerpecito.

Edward se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en la cabecita del bebé y después presionó sus labios contra los míos, en un beso tan tierno, tan delicado que tuve ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Fuiste tan valiente, lo hiciese tan bien.- me dijo muy serio mirándome a los ojos. – Fue un parto horrible, largo y doloroso y tú simplemente lo hiciste… empujaste, lograste que naciera. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Bella. Te amo tanto…

Sonreí sin remedió y alcé mi cabeza para poder rozar mi boca con la suya de nuevo, en un beso más apasionado y largo que el anterior.

Entre nuestros cuerpos, Renesmee profirió un gritito de protesta y agitó sus bracitos y piernecitas y ambos nos separamos riendo.

-¿Tú también quieres un beso, cielo? - le preguntó su padre aún sin dejar de reír. - Está bien, está bien, no te pongas así.

Edward besó su frente y sus mejillas y el bebé agitó sus manitas e hizo un ruidito adorable que provocó que su padre le sonriera con ganas y volviera a dejar otro beso esta vez en su pecho riendo.

Me resultaba tan ridículo haber estado convencida de que sería un niño, ahora lo veía con total claridad. Siempre había sido ella, siempre, desde el primer momento, desde la primera patada. Siempre había sido ella porque no habría modo alguno de cambiar aquello, no habría forma de cambiar aquella hermosa niña, nuestra hija, por cualquier otro bebé. Solo aquella niñita podía arrancarle carcajadas a su padre y lograr que todas las preocupaciones abandonaran su mente. Solo ella, solo su pequeña princesita, como él la llamaba.

-¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó horas después, apartando su brazo de mis hombros.

-¡No!- negué rápidamente acercándome más a su cuerpo tumbado en la cama junto al mío, no quería que se separara de mí.

Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza y volvió a envolverme entre sus brazos de acero.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi hija que descansaba sobre mi pecho, tal vez ella sí tenía frío al fin y al cabo estaba desnudita. Solo entonces caí en la cuenta de que Edward debería de haberme lavado y vestido con aquel cómodo camisón azul mientras dormía, y que él mismo debería de haberse cambiado también pues ahora vestía un suéter verde y recordaba que antes llevaba una camisa gris. Supuse que también había lavado a Renesmee y le había puesto aquella gasa en su vientre, donde debería de estar su ombligo, pero como no teníamos ropa para ella, la había envuelto en una manta.

-Deberíamos haber traído algo de ropa de bebé.- murmuré rodeándola con mis brazos más fuerte. – Tal vez ella sí que tiene frío.

-No la hubiéramos necesitado si todo hubiera salido como lo planeamos, se suponía que no darías a luz aquí.- me recordó Edward con voz suave. – De todos, modos no creo que tenga frío, su temperatura corporal es más alta que la de cualquier humano, más incluso que la de los licántropos y no parecía molestarle mi temperatura cuando la tenía en brazos.

Todavía me sentía un poco abrumada y mi mente parecía trabajar muy lenta pues hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo cálida que era, su piel tal y como había dicho mi marido, era más caliente que la de Jacob, algo verdaderamente extraño.

-Puedes ponerla sobre tu pecho y así darle calor.- propuso al verme pensativa, creyendo que seguía preocupada por la niña.- Claro que en este caso, creo que será ella quien te de calor a ti.

Rió alzando una mano para acariciar la espalda de nuestra hija sobre la manta y yo le miré con una ceja alzada y expresión interrogante. ¿Acaso no tenía a Renesmee ya sobre mi pecho?

Edward observó mi expresión confundida y se incorporó para desabrochar los dos primeros botones de mi camisón antes de destapar al bebé, poniéndolo bocabajo contra mi pecho y volviéndola a cubrir con la manta un segundo después. Ahora el cuerpecito de mi pequeña estaba en contacto directo con mi piel y podía sentir con claridad la calidez de su cuerpo y el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Mi vampiro perfecto nos observó absorto durante unos momentos y esbozó una tierna sonrisa que estuve segura de que sería capaz de derretir hasta el más grande de los icebergs.

-Le gusta estar así.- dijo con la mirada puesta en el bebé esta vez.- Puede escuchar tu corazón, como cuando estaba en tu vientre y eso la relaja, se siente segura y protegida. Sabe que es su mamá quien la tiene en brazos.

Sonreí ante la mención de aquella palabra _``mama´´ _ y pasé mis manos por debajo de la manta para acunar su cuerpecito, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel bajo la yema de mis dedos. Era una sensación tan abrumadora. Estaba tocando a mi pequeña, por fin, después de tanto tiempo esperándola por fin podía verla y tocarla…

-Ahora entiendo todo eso sobre los culitos de los bebés, es tan suave…- comenté antes de volver a pasar mis dedos por su pequeñas nalgas y esbozando una sonrisilla.

Edward rió y se inclinó para besar la punta de mi nariz.

No pude concentrarme en nada más, simplemente cerré los ojos, aún escuchando la alegre risa de Edward inundando mi corazón y sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpecito de mi niña una y otra vez, desde la punta de los deditos de sus pies hasta los suaves y cortos ricitos que querían formarse en su cabecita. No podía concebir mayor paz que aquella. Aún me sentía un tanto entumecida, cansada e incluso mareada por no hablar de que me aterraba la idea de mover lo más mínimamente mi pelvis y que el horrible escozor entre mis piernas volviera a atacarme, pero mi corazón no podía estar más lleno y contento, nunca, en mi vida, creía haber vivido un momento tan simple, llano, natural y a la vez tan perfecto hasta que de pronto, sentí algo caliente rozar mi pecho izquierdo, algo afilado y puntiagudo que cortó mi piel y jadeé por el inesperado y punzante dolor. Y entonces, la niña desapareció de mis brazos, dejé de sentir su peso sobre mi pecho y supe que el momento perfecto se había esfumado.

-¿Bella? – me llamó Edward con voz tensa.- Dios mío, Bella. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí.- asentí aún un tanto jadeante.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba mi bebé?

Bajé la cabeza hasta el lugar donde había sentido el extraño corte y observé la herida en forma de media luna unos centímetros más arriba de mi pezón. Jadeé aunque esa vez por una razón diferente y abrí los ojos platos. ¿Me había mordido? ¿Mi pequeña, mi bebé, me había mordido?

Edward me miró con ansiedad durante unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus brazos, con los que sujetaba a la niña.

-Renesmee, eso no hace. – le dijo con voz seria y dura mirándola directamente. – Es tu mamá, no puedes morderle. Eso no está bien. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

El bebé que parecía aún más diminuto entre las grandes manos de su padre lo miró y su labio inferior tembló antes de que su carita se contrajera y rompiera a llorar.

-Oh, Edward no seas tan duro con ella.- le pedí sintiendo como mi pecho se partía de pena.- No ha sido para tanto, estoy bien.

Pero él no parecía escucharme, su expresión seria se había transformado en una de arrepentimiento y dolor y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear la estaba acunando contra su pecho y consolándola dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sh… Sh…. Lo siento, lo siento. No llores, por favor. – susurró besando su cabecita sin dejar de acunarla mientras se meneaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. - No llores, mi vida, no llores. Papá se pone triste si lloras, princesa, no llores, por favor.

Y entonces lo supe; no había modo alguno de que Edward fuera capaz de volver a regañarla nunca, ni yo tampoco. Carlisle, Esme o incluso Rosalie podrían dedicarse a educar a Renesmee, porque nosotros lo único de podríamos hacer sería quererla, cuidarla, mimarla y darle todos los caprichos que pidiera. Nuestra hija sería una completa malcriada y yo me sentí extrañamente feliz por ello.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- volvió a preguntarme unos momentos después, el llanto del bebé era apenas audible ahora pero Edward seguía acunándola y masajeando su espaldita desnuda con ternura.

-Sí, tranquilo. - le aseguré alzando un brazo para apretar el suyo y tranquilizarle. - No ha sido nada, de verdad.

Edward separó una mano del cuerpecito de Renesmee y la llevó hasta mi pecho, donde con delicadeza rozó muy ligeramente el mordisco, examinándolo.

-¿Te escuece? – Inquirió, su voz era más suave pero aún sonaba preocupada.- ¿Sientes quemazón como cuando James…?

-No.- le corté rápidamente, no queriendo que acabara la frase. – Me escuece, pero de la misma forma en que me escocería una herida cualquiera.

Me examinó con la mirada durante unos instantes, supuse que para ver si le decía la verdad o si simplemente le estaba mintiendo y después suspiró.

-No es más que un bebé, no ha sido culpa suya. No puedes pretender darle una golosina a un niño pequeño hambriento y esperar que no intente comérsela. – explicó bajando la mirada de nuevo hasta nuestra hija que ahora más calmada enroscaba sus deditos alrededor del pelo de su padre. – Será mejor que le dé de comer.

Asentí y Edward hizo amago de levantarse pero yo le paré agarrándolo del brazo.

-No, déjala aquí conmigo. – le pedí alargando mis brazos hacia Renesmee.- Puedes traer la sangre y darle de comer aquí.

Me puso mala cara.

-Deja al menos que le dé de comer primero, Bella. – me pidió él. -No quiero que vuelva a morderte.

-No lo hará.- dije simplemente palmeando la mantita que aún descansaba sobre mi pecho, esperando para volver arropara a mi bebé con ella.- Por favor, siento que si la pierdo de vista durante un solo segundo, desaparecerá.

Edward me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y después suspiró, rindiéndose. Sonreí ampliamente y tomé a mi niña entre mis brazos tapándola de nuevo y acurrucándola con cuidado. Mi marido paranoico se aseguró de cubrir cualquier trozo de mi piel con la sábana, de modo que aunque quisiera, no pudiera morderme, y solo entonces salió de la habitación.

Besé la cabecita de mi pequeña y volví a arrullarla.

-Tu padre es un completo paranoico sobreprotector - le confié en un susurro, – pero nos quiere mucho.

Renesmee estaba inquieta, no dejaba de agitar sus bracitos y sus piernas y se escurría entre mis brazos. Afortunadamente yo estaba en el centro de la cama y no había modo alguno de que pudiera caerse al suelo.

-Shh… tranquila.-intenté calmarla con voz suave, palmeando su trasero suavemente. Pero en lugar de calmarse, empezó a removerse con más insistencia y profirió unos ruiditos de descontento.

Apenas lo dudé un segundo cuando me deshice del la manta y volví a colocarla sobre mi pecho, justo como Edward la había colocado antes. Eso la había tranquilizado y lo cierto es que me importaba muy poco si me mordía o no. Sin embargo, en el momento en que su mejilla tocó mi piel, rompió a llorar y Edward apareció como un rayo en el marco de la puerta con un vaso de sangre en su mano izquierda y algo que no pude identificar en la otra.

-No sé qué le pasa.- le expliqué agobiada.

Edward dio dos zancadas hasta la cama y dejó lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesita de noche. Sus ojos, alarmados por el llanto de la niña, se dulcificaron de pronto y su expresión tensa y preocupada se transformó en una de adoración. Se inclinó para quitármela de entre los brazos y sonrió antes de depositar un beso en su cabecita. Renesmee paró abruptamente de llorar y yo, aunque aliviada porque hubiera dejado de llorar, me sentí como si me hubieran propinado una patada en el estómago. Todas las inseguridades que había tenido antes del parto se agolparon de nuevo en mi pecho y sentí la angustia extenderse por mi organismo. _¿Por qué yo no había podido hacer que dejara de llorar? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Y si no servía para ser madre? _Aquel último pensamiento me dolió demasiado…

-No puedo creer lo inteligente que es.- comentó de pronto, sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.

Parpadeé para deshacerme de la humedad que había inundado mis ojos de pronto e intenté concentrarme en lo que decía. Edward seguía acunando a la niña entre sus brazos y sujetaba algo contra su boquita. Tardé un segundo de en darme cuenta de que estaba alimentándola con… _¿una jeringa?_

-Ha relacionado mi tono de voz enfadado con el mordisco y sabe que está mal.- continuó diciendo, tuve la sensación de que estaba hablando con él mismo en lugar de conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté confundida sin despegar la mirada de la jeringuilla, observando cómo Edward empujaba el embolo hacia abajo y la niña bebía el contenido.

Me sonrió, una sonrisa de orgullo, de adoración y yo fijé mi vista en él confusa.

-Le has puesto la golosina en la boca, Bella. Pero ella ha sido lo suficientemente asombrosa como para rechazarla. - explicó bajando su mirada de nuevo hasta la pequeña, sonriendo orgulloso.

-No lo entiendo. -admití en un susurro. - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

-La has puesto sobre tu pecho y ella no te ha mordido. Sabía que me enfadaría si lo hacía y no lo ha hecho a pesar de que estaba sedienta.

-¿Por eso lloraba?- pregunté en un jadeo.

-Exacto. Es como si a Jasper le obligaras a permanecer en un hospital, rodeado de sangre y sabiendo que no puede matar a nadie. Él también se pondría a llorar si pudiera. – dijo y después rió quedamente, seguramente imaginándose a su cuñado llorando.

-Pensé que… que estaba haciendo algo mal, que…

-Oh Bella, cariño…- murmuró Edward con voz dulce aunque su expresión era seria.- No tiene nada que ver con eso, deja de preocuparte. Serás una buena madre, la mejor de todas. En realidad, ya lo eres.

Le miré a los ojos durante unos segundos y no puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al final. A veces tenía la sensación de que podía leerme la mente al igual que al resto de la humanidad porque no podía encontrarle otra explicación al hecho de que siempre me dijera exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Una vez sintiendo mi pecho libre de cualquier desagradable sentimiento y repleto de las mismas increíbles sensaciones que me habían abordado desde que había despertado, me mantuve en silencio observando a mi pequeña comer. Parecía realmente sedienta y pensé en cuando era yo quien la alimentaba y cuidaba. Posé mi mano sobre mi vientre de forma casi inconsciente y me sentí muy extraña al notar mi piel plana y flácida, ya no había nadie ahí dentro.

- Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente de momento, pequeña.- dijo Edward minutos después dejando la jeringuilla mordisqueada a un lado y alzando al pequeño bebé para ponerla a la altura de su rostro.- No queremos que te duela la barriguita, ¿verdad que no?

Edward enterró la cara en el vientre de la niña y le hizo cosquillas con la nariz provocando que se agitara y dejara escapar un gorgojeo alegre que le hizo reír. Yo no pude, estaba demasiado ocupada observándolos absorta, a punto de derretirme si no lo había hecho ya. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera visto a Edward hablando con mi vientre o acunando a nuestra hija, nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarme a esta nueva y adorable faceta de Edward, _el Edward papá._

-¿Quieres ir con mamá? - le preguntó aún con aquel tono de voz dulce y cariñoso.- Sí, vamos con mamá.

Mi marido alzó al bebé con la clara intención de volver a ponerla sobre mi pecho pero una duda surgió de pronto en mi mente.

-Espera. - murmuré repentinamente nerviosa.- ¿Se pondrá a llorar?

Mi hija bebía sangre y yo estaba llena de ella por lo que igual que ocurría con Edward o con cualquiera de los Cullen aquello podría causarle dolor, de hecho ya lo había hecho antes. Esa era la razón por la se había puesto a llorar. Entonces, ¿no podría cogerla sin infringirle dolor? ¿Sería así? ¿No habría modo alguno de poder estar con mi pequeña sin hacerle sufrir? Me encogí ante aquel pensamiento pues aunque la idea de separarme de ella, de no poder volver a tenerla entre mis brazos me partió el corazón, se me antojaba aún más doloroso el dejar que mi hija sufriera aquel _ardor _en su garganta que Edward tantas veces me había descrito por puro egoísmo.

-No, claro que no. – me dijo con voz suave. Sus ojos se habían vuelto tranquilos y su voz era tranquilizante.- Le encanta estar contigo Bella, ¿a que bebé no le gusta estar con su mamá?

Tal y como pasó antes, Edward me sonrió dulcemente y mirar en sus ojos fue todo lo que necesité para deshacerme de todas mis preocupaciones. Con delicadeza dejó a la pequeña niñita sobre mi pecho y yo la abracé con cuidado. Aguanté mi respiración durante unos segundos, esperando, pero en lugar de llorar el bebé movió su cabecita contra mi pecho y agarró mi camisón con sus manitas. Dejé escapar un suspiro de puro alivio y alegría e incliné mi cabeza para besar su cabecita.

-Te quiero, peque. – Susurré tapando su cuerpecito con la mantita.- Te quiero mucho, siento haberte hecho llorar antes.

Alcé la cabeza y miré a Edward con la decisión pintada en mi rostro.

-No quiero hacerla llorar, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, por la sed.- le dije y mi voz fue casi una súplica.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero eso.- contestó con voz seria aunque tranquilizadora.- Me mantendré pendiente y antes de que llegue a estar sedienta de verdad, la alimentaremos.

-¿Y eso será suficiente? Una vez, en tu casa, comentasteis que los neófitos nunca se sienten saciados, siempre quieren más sangre. ¿Y si ella tiene sed todo el tiempo?

-No creo que sea correcto compararla con un neófito, Bella. Ha mostrado signos de tener sed con la misma frecuencia que un niño recién nacido sentiría hambre. – repuso suavemente. - Mírala, ahora que ya ha comido parece satisfecha y relajada. De hecho está muy a gusto ahí, calentita.

Edward sonrió y acarició la espalda de la niña cariñosamente. Asentí para mí misma, intentado convencerme de sus palabras.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo la sensación de que ella misma va a encargarse de avisarnos si necesita algo.- dijo en tono calmado antes de tumbarse a mi lado y rodearnos a ambas con sus brazos de acero.

Renesmee acurrucadita en mi pecho y rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su padre no tardó en quedarse dormidita. Parecía aún más diminuta y hermosa durmiendo, un angelito caído del cielo.

-Edward, esto no es necesario. – le reproché a mi marido tiempo después. -Ya ni siquiera me duele.

-Quiero asegurarme de que no hay veneno en la herida. Tal vez tenga una especie de ponzoña especial, una que no duele pero sí que funciona.- aventuró retirando la tela de mi camisón lo suficiente para poder dejar a la vista el mordisco.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Edward estaba mucho más calmado y relajado con todo esto de que lo había imaginado, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo paranoico sobreprotector.

-No, no hay ponzoña.- afirmó tras examinar la herida minuciosamente.- Parece que nuestra hija no es venenosa.

-¿Quién tenía razón?- dije esbozando una sonrisita de triunfo.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward de poner los ojos en blanco mientras yo ensanchaba mi sonrisa pero echó algún líquido en la herida y mi sonrisa se borró de repente ante el escozor.

-Solo quería asegurarme. Apenas hace unas horas que ha nacido y ya nos ha demostrado que es una criatura muy especial, no podemos dar nada por hecho con ella.

-Lo sé. Carlisle va a disfrutar mucho descubriendo todos los misterios que esconde su pequeña nieta.

-Él, como el resto de la familia no pueden esperar por conocerla.- me confesó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿hablaste con ellos?- inquirí emocionada.

-Sí, estaban muy preocupados hasta que les dije que estabais bien y que habíamos tenido una niña preciosa y muy sana.- su voz fue pura alegría y supe que estaba recordando aquella conversación. – Ah, y Alice me pidió que te diera un abrazo muy fuerte de su parte.

Sonreí recordando a mi alocada y querida cuñada. Sería genial poder volver a estar con ella sin provocarle aquellas terribles migrañas.

-No les habrás dicho el nombre, ¿no?- mi voz fue casi amenazadora.

-No, tranquila.- contestó rápidamente.- Sabía que querías ser tú quien lo dijera.

-En realidad lo único que quiero es ver la reacción de Esme.- confesé.

-Le encantará.- me aseguró inclinándose para besar mis labios y yo le devolví el beso al instante.

-Bella…– murmuró apartándose de mí gentilmente.

Bajé la mirada fingiendo sentirme arrepentida pero lo cierto es que no era así como me sentía. Edward cubrió mi herida con una gasa y rodeó la cama para sentarse al otro extremo, al lado de la niña que dormía plácidamente en el centro, o en otras palabras; lo más alejado de mí posible.

-Sigo sin poderme creer que sea nuestra, nuestra hija.- comenté mirándola absorta.

-Yo todavía no me hago a la idea de que estoy casado con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, así que imagina como me siento respecto a este… pequeño milagro.- la voz de Edward fue tan dulce, como si estuviera arrullándola con sus palabras.

-Es curioso, porque ayer no me parecía tan pequeña.- murmuré recordando aquella sensación, la sensación de que algo se abría paso en mi interior, partiéndome, desgarrándome…

El semblante de Edward se volvió serio y atormentado de pronto y yo me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, parecía profundamente preocupado.

-Abrumada y… cansada - contesté.- Pero muy, muy feliz.

Me observó sin decir nada durante unos segundos, sabía que no era eso a lo que se refería.

- ¿No te duele?- inquirió, bajando su mirada hasta más allá de mi vientre.

Acaricié su rostro obligándole a mirarme de nuevo y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

-Solo cuando me muevo, pero lo cierto es que aún siento me siento un tanto entumecida de cintura para abajo. Tengo las piernas adormecidas.

Asintió pensativo y aún preocupado y después volvió a enfocar su mirada en la mía.

-Cariño, el parto fue muy… complicado. Tendrás que hacer mucho reposo y no hacer movimientos bruscos, ni esfuerzos ni nada que…

-Lo sé, lo sé.- le corté poniendo un dedo en sus labios, silenciándole. – Estoy bien, de verdad. Todo el dolor valió la pena y verla aquí a mi lado… eso hace que cualquier dolor desaparezca.

Sonreí en dirección a nuestra pequeña que aún dormía entre nosotros.

-Solo quiero que te recuperes y que no sufras más.- su voz ahora estuvo cargada de pena y sentí la necesidad de llenar su rostro de besos. – Carlisle me ha dicho que los desgarros vaginales y los puntos son…

-No, por favor.- le corté de nuevo esta vez cerrando los ojos por la impresión. - No me lo digas, no quiero saberlo. Puede que aun sea porque sigo medio dormida pero ahora no me duele y no quiero saber qué es lo que… tengo _ahí_ abajo.

-Está bien, pero quiero que comprendas que es serio. -dijo. -Te conozco y sé que le quitas importancia a cualquier cosa que te ocurra para no preocuparme y no quiero que le quites importancia a esto.

- Y yo quiero que comprendas que me encuentro bien, que confío en ti y que estoy segura de que me has curado con tu amor y cuidado, que me vas a cuidar con la misma delicadeza con la que me has estado cuidado durante todo este mes y eso es suficiente, no necesito nada más para sentirme bien y recuperarme, Edward.- le dije con voz seria aunque con una suave sonrisa curvando las comisuras de mi boca.

- Aun así, te va a dolor los primeros días y aquí ni siquiera tenemos medicamentos. Carlisle ha dicho algo sobre compresas frías pero a mí no me parece que sea efectivo o suficiente y…

Edward parecía agobiado. ¿Por qué no entendía que estaba bien y que no me dolía?

-Basta. Edward, esto es ridículo. ¿Medicamentos? – murmuré meneando la cabeza. – Ahora mismo no me duele en absoluto y cuando me duela entonces, encontraremos la solución.

-¿De verdad que no estás adolorida?- volvió a insistir provocando que yo rodara los ojos.

-Edward,- le llamé enfocando mi mirada en la suya. - No. Estoy. Adolorida.- repetí muy lentamente separando cada palabra.

Edward suspiró y asintió despacio, parecía más calmado aunque aún podía ver algo de preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?- pregunté minutos después acariciando los suaves y cortos ricitos que querían formarse en la cabecita de Renesmee.

-En cuanto te sientas con fuerzas para volver.- contestó, y me sentí alegre porque su voz hubiera recuperado su tono dulce y calmado.

-Solo un día más, los tres solos, aquí, juntos – pedí.- Solo un día más.

Edward me sonrió suavemente y besó mi frente.

-Un día más, mi amor.- susurró alzando una mano para acariciar mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar más de la suavidad de sus fríos dedos contra mi mejilla y pronto me di cuenta de que no era capaz de volver a abrir mis párpados, pesaban demasiado. Hice más fuerte mi agarre en torno al cuerpecito de Renesmee a mi lado y esta vez no opuse resistencia a quedarme dormida, pues ahora estaba maravillosamente convencida de que no era un sueño, teníamos una hija, lo habíamos conseguido, los dos, juntos.

Sonreí y me deje ir, con millones de imágenes de Edward y nuestra hija flotando a mí alrededor.

**Hola, espero de corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo. No ha avanzado demasiado en la historia y aún hay muchas cosas sobre Nessie que aclarar pero no quería meter nada más en este capítulo y dejar a Edward y a Bella tranquilos y en paz aunque sea tan solo durante un capítulo tal y como me pedisteis en algunos comentarios. Espero que no se haya hecho pesado en ningún momento y que os haya resultado ameno y entretenido. En el próximo capítulo Edward, Bella y la pequeña Renesmee volverán a casa así que sentiros libres de contarme alguna sugerencia o petición sobre el capítulo, ya sea algo que os gustaría que añadiera al fic o cualquier otra cosa. Ah, en este fic la niña no crecerá tan rápido como en Amanecer. No quería cambiar nada pero al final no he podido resistirme y lo he cambiado. Nunca me pareció bien que creciera tan rápido, siempre he tenido la sensación de que Edward y Bella apenas pudieron disfrutar de su bebé porque creció demasiado rápido y quería asegurarme de que en mi fanfic pudieran disfrutar de ella.**

**Por cierto, quería darle de nuevo las gracias a _JPenelope, Gabbi y Esther_ por hacer unos videos y portadas increibles de este fic las cual han sido una gran fuente de inspiración para escribir este capítulo. Os invito a todas a que los veais porque son geniales. En especial el video hecho por JPenelope el cual se podría decir que es el trailer del fic, a mi personalmente me encanta. Podéis ver ese y el resto de videos y portadas del fic en el blog.**

**Cambiando de tema, para los que no se hayan enterado he actualizado el fic 'Cumpliendo tu promesa' he escrito una pequeña introducción que ya podeís leer aquí o en el blog, donde os resulte más cómodo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias como siempre por leerme y por todos los comentarios que tanto me animan a continuar escribiendo.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	24. Hogar dulce hogar

**Tras muchos comentarios en los cuales me han pedido que vuelva a publicar en fanfiction por problemas con la versión móvil del blog y viendo que fanfiction no está eliminando fics con categoría M de momento, he decido volver a publicar aquí también los capítulos. De todos modos el blog va a seguir funcionando y si preferís leer los capítulos desde allí, también podéis****,**** así como ver toda la información sobre los fics como portadas, videos, imágenes etc. Ah, y como he estado haciendo en el blog, ahora sí contestaré todos los reviews que reciba.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Un millón de gracias a mi beta Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!<strong>

Hogar dulce hogar**  
><strong>

_*BELLA POV*_

Un día. Ese era el tiempo que permaneceríamos en la cabaña antes de volver a casa y ese día paso más rápido de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Ninguno de los tres nos movimos de la cama en todo aquel feliz y hermoso día, tan solo Edward se fue a la cocina un par de veces para alimentar a Renesmee que increíblemente no había vuelto a intentar morderme y según Edward, no volvería a hacerlo. Ni siquiera me había levantado de la cama para ir al baño, ya que para mi vergüenza Edward me había propuesto utilizar un orinal. La idea me había parecido de lo más degradante que había hecho en mucho tiempo pero tras intentar moverme un poco y darme cuenta de que realmente aquello de la gravedad de mi post-parto iba en serio, había accedido a regañadientes. En realidad, tras dar a luz desnuda y de qué modo, mis prejuicios contra lo que yo consideraba bochornoso habían cambiado un poco. Afortunadamente, y llevado de las veces en las que mis necesidades humanas se hicieron de notar el dolor que tanto preocupaba a Edward no aparecía. Aún me sentía entumecida y era consciente de que aquel adormecimientos se iría en breve y el dolor _de verdad_ aparecería, pero de momento yo solo podía sonreír, reír y acunar a mi hija contra mi pecho a la par que Edward nos llenaba de besos por todas partes. Desgraciadamente, pronto mi cansancio pudo con todo lo demás y mis párpados dieron por concluida la jornada feliz y maravillosa, rindiéndome de nuevo al sueño.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, mucho antes de ser capaz de abrir los ojos escuché con claridad la suave risa de alguien a mi lado y junto a ella unos extraños ruiditos pertenecientes a alguien muy pequeño. Hice un gran esfuerzo por separar mis párpados y ladeé mi cabeza en busca de los causantes de aquellos murmullos.

Edward sujetaba al bebé por debajo de sus brazos y sus piececitos desnudos descansaban sobre el pecho de mi marido de modo que cada pocos segundos movía a la niña hacia su rostro y le hacía cosquillas en la barriga lo que provocaba una sucesión de gorgojeos y ruiditos alegres por parte del bebé que agitaba sus bracitos como si estuviera diciendo: _''Otra vez, otra vez...'' _Observé como la enorme sonrisa de Edward se transformaba en una carcajada suave aunque alegre ante la reacción de su hija y no pude evitar el reír yo también.

Mi marido centró su atención en mí al instante y me sonrió sorprendido.

– ¡Bella!– exclamó ladeando su cabeza para besar mi mejilla con efusividad. Yo aún seguía perdida en un plano superior de la realidad por la enorme y brillante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro de ángel. – ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi amor?

Lo pensé durante un segundo, obligándome a centrarme en mi cuerpo en lugar de en aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba. Y lo cierto es que fue sencillo olvidarme del resto en cuanto me di cuenta de que aquel entumecimiento en mis piernas había ahora prácticamente desparecido y el dolor punzante, aquel dolor que había sentido en mi intimidad cada vez que había intentado moverme estaba ahora presente, aunque me mantuviera inmóvil. Además me dolía el estómago y me sentía un poco mareada, pero estaba bastante segura de que aquello era producto de no haber ingerido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas ya que por más que lo había intentado la idea de beber sangre me parecía más que repugnante y no había modo de que pudiera beberla sin sentir arcadas. Intenté pensar con claridad antes de responderle. Dolía sí, pero era un dolor soportable. No sentía la necesidad de retorcerme ni de chillar, ni siquiera había humedad alguna en mis ojos. No era para tanto al fin y al cabo.

–Bien.– respondí simplemente, diciéndome a mí misma que en realidad no le estaba mintiendo en absoluto.

Edward para mi sorpresa me creyó y me besó dulcemente. Le devolví el beso y extendí mis manos hacía la niña que se mantenía erguida sobre el pecho de su padre. Edward me la tendió con cuidado, poniéndola sobre mi pecho con delicadeza y yo cerré mis brazos en torno a su cuerpecito de forma automática.

–Buenos días, peque.–la saludé dejando un beso en su cabecita.

–Carlisle llamó mientras dormías. – comentó Edward minutos después contemplándonos de manera ausente. – Quería saber cómo te encontrabas y si Renesmee había crecido algunos centímetros durante la noche.

Inmediatamente mis ojos examinaron la longitud del cuerpo de mi hija casi con ansiedad.

El habernos pasado la mayor parte del día anterior observando absortos a nuestra pequeña nos había hecho darnos cuenta, entre otras cosas, de que no crecía; al menos no a la misma velocidad con la que crecía cuando estaba en mi vientre lo cual había supuesto un gran alivio tanto para Edward como para mí. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que nuestra hija dejara de ser un bebé en menos de una semana y que en cuestión de meses dejara de ser nuestra pequeña niña para convertirse en una adolescente.

–Tranquila, es exactamente igual que hace unas horas.- me susurró Edward en voz baja. Suspiré aliviada y me relajé aún sin despegar la mirada de Renesmee. – Carlisle cree que cuando su desarrollo se completó por completo en el interior de tu útero, el crecimiento acelerado se detuvo y que tal vez ahora crezca como cualquier otra niña humana.

–Eso explicaría por qué cuando salí de cuentas mi barriga dejó de crecer.

–Exactamente.

Sonreí.

– Pues es un alivio, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si continuara creciendo tan rápido como cuando estaba en mi interior. – murmuré.

–De todos modos Carlisle no quiere confirmar nada todavía. Quiere medirla, hacerle algunas pruebas y seguir su crecimiento de cerca.

–Pobrecita, Carlisle no va a parar de hacerle pruebas y Alice no dejará de cambiarla de ropa una y otra vez…– dije con pena fingida. – Aunque lo cierto es que tengo tantas ganas de volver a casa, de que la conozcan.

Edward besó mi sien izquierda y sonrió suavemente.

-Estaremos en Forks en unas horas. – me recordó. – Pero antes parece que alguien tiene sed…

Me sentí profundamente agradecida por el don de Edward y apostaba a que él también. Era sencillo darle a tu bebé recién nacido lo que necesitaba cuando podías leer sus pensamientos. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la niña había empezado a retorcerse incómoda sobre mi pecho y comenzado a lloriquear hasta que Edward la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a la cocina para alimentarla.

Aproveché ese momento a solas para respirar hondo y concentrarme en mi cuerpo. Me sentía un poco abrumada aún pero tal y como me había ocurrido al despertarme aquella sensación de adormecimiento en la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo parecía estar disipándose a cada instante y ahora podía sentir con mayor claridad el dolor de los músculos cargados de mis piernas, el cansancio acumulado en todo mi cuerpo agarrotado a pesar de haber estado haciendo reposo absoluto durante más de un día, la tensión en mis pechos hinchados… y por supuesto el intenso escozor de mi entrepierna, la cual estaba haciendo mis mayores esfuerzos por no mover.

Dejé caer la cabeza contras las almohadas y cerré los ojos.

_Nadie dijo que el post-parto fuera agradable,_ me recordé a mí misma. Además tras dar a luz y de qué manera, eso era pan comido. Si había conseguido que un bebé con el tamaño de un balón de rugby saliera por _ahí,_ sería capaz de soportar todo esto, y en silencio pues no me apetecía lo más mínimo darle a Edward nuevas razones para entristecerse, no cuando irradiaba felicidad y no dejaba de reír y sonreír constantemente.

Estaba intentando convencerme a mí misma de que podía mantener mis dolores e incomodidades en silencio cuando noté una sustancia líquida y caliente deslizarse por mi pecho derecho. Fruncí el ceño abriendo los ojos y me incorporé para quedarme atónita al ver una mancha blanca en mi camisón que parecía expandirse por la superficie de la tela.

– Tenemos que volver a casa pronto porque Renesmee acabará de un momento a otro con toda la sangre. ¡Menuda glotona! – dijo Edward con voz divertida que entraba en ese momento en la habitación.

No dije nada, simplemente alcé la cabeza y le miré sin ser capaz de cambiar mi expresión de sorpresa. Edward se quedo quieto junto a la puerta y sus ojos me examinaron confusos y preocupados.

– ¿Bella qué…? – dejó la pregunta inconclusa cuando bajé la mirada hasta mi camisón y él descubrió el motivo de mi sorpresa.

Lo escuché suspirar y un segundo después estaba sentado en la cama junto a mí, había dejado a Renesmee a mi lado y me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Busqué su mirada aún sin ser capaz de decir ni una palabra y su expresión me recordó a la de mi madre cuando con trece años le mostré mi ropa interior manchada por mi primera menstruación. Era casi como si estuviera pensando: _Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano._

– Yo no…– mi voz sonó ahogada así que me aclaré la garganta y lo intenté de nuevo. – Es… ¿leche?

Edward rió quedamente por la forma en que lo dije y se inclinó para dejar un beso en mi frente.

– Eso parece. – dijo simplemente y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya había desabrochado los botones de mi camisón y estaba limpiando la sustancia blanquecina con una toalla humedecida.

– Ni se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que yo iba a tener… leche. – de nuevo mi voz sonó extraña al pronunciar la palabra. – Pero tú sí que pensaste en ello.

Edward alzó la mirada para mirarme a los ojos y me sonrió con suavidad.

– Ayer cuando te quejaste de que tenías los pechos adoloridos… bueno, estaban visiblemente muy hinchados aunque no te dije nada porque lo cierto es que estando tan débil y teniendo en cuenta que has estado alimentándote de sangre durante las últimas semanas no pensé en que fuera a darte la subida de leche, y mucho menos tanta cantidad.

– Oh.

–Bella, tranquilízate. Es algo de lo más natural.

–Lo sé, es solo que no me lo esperaba es… extraño ver leche saliendo de ahí. – logré susurrar sin apartar la vista de mis pechos que parecían infinitamente más grandes que ayer.

– Están muy llenos, ¿te duelen mucho? – inquirió con dulzura, delineándolos tiernamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

– Un poco, – admití mordiendo mi labio inferior. – Aunque vale la pena, son enormes. – ahora mi voz sonó impresionada y dejé escapar una sonrisilla.

Edward negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

–No finjas que no te has dado cuenta, – le acusé divertida. – Te encantan.

Edward alzó una ceja y un segundo después soltó una carcajada traviesa lo cual fue prácticamente una confirmación por su parte.

– Con suerte tu cuerpo dejará de producirla en poco tiempo y de todos modos tal vez Carlisle pueda darte algún medicamento que agilice el proceso. – explicó un momento después, abrochando los botones que él mismo había desabrochado antes.

Fruncí el ceño y la sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté mirándole sin entender. – Yo quiero dársela, alimentarla…

Los ojos negros de mi marido se dilataron ligeramente y pasó un segundo hasta que se recompuso.

– Bella, no puedes darle el pecho.

–Pero yo…

–Renesmee bebe sangre y mira sus dientes, podría hacerte mucho daño. – me interrumpió, con voz suave pero firme.

Bajé la cabeza y contemplé a mi hija que dormía plácidamente a mi lado, acurrucadita entre las almohadas.

– Dicen que los bebés que beben leche materna están más sanos y fuertes. – musité en voz baja.

Dos manos grandes y frías acunaron mi rostro, obligándome a alzar la cabeza. Edward me sonrió con ternura y acarició mis mejillas con sus dedos.

– Mi amor, nuestra hija está más sana de lo que tú lo estás. – me dijo con su voz de terciopelo. – Amamantarla podría empeorar tu situación. Estás muy débil y todos los nutrientes que reciba tu cuerpo a partir de ahora deben de ser exclusivamente para ti, para que te recuperes y te pongas buena muy pronto.

Asentí en silencio. Edward, tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a darle de comer a mi hija si ni siquiera sabía que iba a comer yo?

– Te quiero. – susurró cerca de mi oído antes de presionar sus labios con los míos en un besó muy, muy breve pero de una manera tan tierna y dulce que consiguió que me olvidara de cualquier mal.

–Ven túmbate a mi lado, a nuestro lado. – le pedí palmeando la cama.

– Deberíamos irnos pronto, Bella. Es un viaje muy largo.

–Por favor, solo un momento. – le pedí haciendo un puchero. – Es la última vez que estaremos aquí los tres, en la cama donde nació nuestra pequeña.

Edward me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Me has convencido, pero solo un rato. – murmuró colándose bajo las mantas y rodeando el diminuto cuerpecito de Renesmee con sus brazos.

Reí contenta y me removí para acercarme más a ellos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por olvidarme del punzante dolor que recorrió mi pelvis y mi costado cuando me moví.

Pronto, todos los dolores quedaron en un segundo plano y en mi mente no quedó nada más que aquella magnífica sensación de plenitud. Podía sentir los brazos fuertes y protectores de mi esposo acariciando mi costado y mis cabellos y entre nosotros, el cuerpecito de nuestro bebé que dormía sana y salva. No sé si me dormí, pero si no es así estuve bien cerca porque cuando tiempo después Edward besó mis cabellos y me llamó con suavidad tuve que parpadear varias veces para volver a la realidad.

– Debemos irnos, cariño. – susurró con voz suave pero clara. – Voy a prepararte un baño.

Y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que todos los males volvieran de nuevo.

– Tú también te has despertado ya, mi niña. – le dije al bebé que con los ojos muy abiertos miraba todo a su alrededor, como si acabara de descubrir un mundo fantástico.

Edward apareció en ese momento a nuestro lado, se inclino para besar la tripita de Renesmee y pasó sus brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo.

– Vamos, ya verás como te sentará bien el baño. – me dijo besando mi mejilla.

Yo no contesté, estaba completamente concentrada en no chillar cuando me levantó de la cama por primera vez en más de un día. Afortunadamente mi vampiro perfecto me llevó con tanto cuidado y delicadeza al servicio que no fue tan complicado como esperaba soportar los gritos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré sangrando? – pregunté cuando me ayudó a quitarme mi ropa interior.

– Depende de cada mujer, pero normalmente alrededor de unos cuarenta días. – me explicó con tono concentrado mientras cerraba el grifo de la bañera y comprobaba la temperatura del agua. – Por eso le llaman la cuarentena.

– ¿Tanto? – exclamé horrorizada. No sabía que duraría tanto tiempo, eso era más de un mes.

– Bella, ahora sangras de forma abundante pero se irá convirtiendo en una menstruación normal y desaparecerá. – me tranquilizó esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza, tampoco había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

– Tengo que…– musité moviendo mi mentón hacia el retrete y justo cuando Edward me ayudó a sentarme en la taza del wáter, Renesmee, como si pudiera leer mi mente empezó a llorar y su padre salió disparado en dirección a la habitación.

Me sentí muy agradecida de que mi marido no estuviera presente cuando el dolor que tanto había estado temiendo apareció en estado puro. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que la simple acción de hacer pis pudiera escocer de ese modo?

Intenté serenarme, respirar hondo y limpiar mis lágrimas antes de que mi marido volviera pero no podía concentrarme y el dolor se vio abatido ante la curiosidad cuando llevé mi mano hasta mi intimidad para palparla con dedos temblorosos.

– Bella, no. – la voz de Edward desde la puerta del baño me sobresaltó y alcé mi mirada aguada en lágrimas hacia él. – Mi amor…

Bajé la cabeza de nuevo, ahogando otro sollozo y antes de que pudiera parpadear mi ángel caído ya estaba arrodillado frente a mí.

– Podrías crearte una infección. – me dijo con voz suave, cogiendo mi mano ahora manchada de sangre y limpiándola con una toalla.

– Edward, ¿cómo fue? – pregunté con un hilo de voz, atragantándome con las palabras pues no estaba segura de querer saberlo. – ¿Qué es exactamente lo que _tengo_?

Sus ojos negros me observaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sin cambiar su expresión de preocupación y gravedad y tras varios segundos tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó la punta de mi nariz con ternura.

– Imagino lo mucho que te duele, fue un parto muy complicado y… no puedo darte ningún calmante o antiinflamatorio porque aquí no hay nada de eso, pero tan pronto como lleguemos a casa te prometo que te daremos algo para el dolor y tu cuerpo sanará poco a poco, ya lo verás.

– No me has contestado, dímelo. – mi voz casi fue una súplica.

– Me dijiste que no querías saberlo, – me recordó en un suspiro. – y ahora tampoco parece que quieras saberlo.

Sujeté mi cabeza con mis manos y sollocé en voz baja. Me sentía tan…_ mal._ Edward me había comentado una vez que muchas mujeres sufrían un poco de depresión post-parto, la cual solía durar un par de días en la mayoría de los casos y que era simplemente producida por las hormonas que de nuevo se revolucionaban de sobremanera tras el parto y que hacían que todas nos sintiéramos un tanto tristes sin razón aparente. Tal vez era eso lo que me pasaba, simplemente me dolía la vagina y estaba depresiva. Después de haberme pasado todo el embarazado llorando ya no me sorprendía en absoluto el empeño de mis hormonas por volverme loca.

–Hagamos una cosa, – susurró Edward en mi oído con voz suave. – Deja que te dé un baño, después, si aún sigues queriendo que te lo diga, te lo explicaré todo con detalle.

Alcé la cabeza y le observé con ojos aún llorosos durante unos instantes, parecía tan seguro de sí mismo en ese momento que no puede hacer más que asentir con la cabeza y enredar mis brazos en su cuello. Quería sentirme tan segura como él, tenía la sensación de que él era lo único que me mantenía cuerda en esos momentos y solo deseaba dejar que me cuidara y mimara, que me besara y abrazara, para siempre…

…y fue justo lo que hice.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer. Al principio me costó mantenerme tranquila porque la temperatura del agua, la cual Edward se había preocupado en medir y controlar con detalle, no hacía sino aumentar el escozor en _aquella_ parte de mi anatomía, pero pronto el dolor se convirtió en alivio y yo me sentí en el cielo. Mis músculos agarrotados parecían estirarse y relajarse bajo la espuma que cubría el agua, incluso mis pechos parecían menos tensos y adoloridos. Fue casi como un baño purificador, acentuado por el suave aroma a vainilla procedente de las velas y el jabón, y el placentero masaje que las manos de Edward daban sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo con la precisión y perfección que caracterizaban todos sus movimientos.

– ¿Sigues queriendo que te lo diga? – murmuró en voz baja contra la piel de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

–No, prefiero no saberlo. – contesté, sin importarme el reconocer que de nuevo, había vuelto a convencerme.

Edward me sonrió satisfecho, besó mi cabeza y continuó enjabonándome como si aquella tarea fuera la más entretenida y agradable del mundo.

Apenas media hora después me encontraba bocarriba, tumbada en el sofá y acariciando los piececitos de Renesmee lo cual parecía hacerle cosquillas a juzgar por la manera en que se agitaba divertida sobre mi pecho, haciendo unos ruiditos adorables.

– Ya está todo metido en el maletero. – anunció Edward entrando en el salón y inclinándose hacia nosotras. – Es hora de irnos.

Suspiré con pesar y miré a mi alrededor.

– Creo que voy a extrañar este lugar. – murmuré.

–Entonces le pediremos a Emmett y a Rose que nos vuelvan a prestar su cabaña unos días. – dijo simplemente, esbozando una sonrisa. Podía decir con seguridad que él estaba más ansioso que yo por volver a casa.

-Eso sería genial.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres ponerte en el asiento trasero? Tal vez tumbada estés más cómoda. – insistió por tercera vez mientras me metía en el asiento delantero.

– Que no, prefiero estar sentada. – repetí con voz cansada. – Llevo días en la cama.

– Bien, como quieras. – dijo sentándose frente al volante. – ¿Están listas mis chicas?

Reí y asentí con la cabeza bajando la cabeza para besar la carita de Renesmee que estaba acurrucadita entre mis brazos.

– Listas.

Edward rió también y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla antes de acariciar la cabecita de nuestro bebé y arrancar el motor.

El viaje de vuelta fue largo, más incluso de lo que Edward había calculado pero por alguna razón, se me hizo más corto que el de ida. A pesar de que esta vez estaba mucho más adolorida, de que habíamos tenido que parar casi el mismo número de veces que la otra vez porque debía cambiarme cada par de horas y porque Renesmee tenía hambre cada poco más de tres horas e incluso a pesar de que me pasé la mayor parte del viaje a la cabaña durmiendo y en esta ocasión no dormí ni la mitad del tiempo, aún así se me hizo más corto y estaba bastante segura de que la razón de aquella sensación la tenía el hecho de que cuando nos marchamos de casa, le estaba diciendo adiós al sueño de tener a nuestro bebé, o al menos lo estábamos aplazando, abandonando a la familia y sabiendo que tal vez, no volveríamos a verlos. Pero esta vez, no podía dejar de sonreír, y cada vez que el dolor se hacía más intenso o sentía como se intensificaban los síntomas de la fatiga simplemente bajaba la mirada hacia mi niña a la cual acunaba entre mis brazos y todos los males desaparecían sin más.

Eran casi las ocho de la tarde del día posterior según el reloj de la guantera del Volvo cuando el cartel de Forks pasó como un borrón a nuestro lado.

–Hemos llegado. – anuncié emocionada.

Edward me sonrió, y pisó un poco más el acelerador.

Apenas un par de minutos después, giramos por el camino que se abría paso en mitad del bosque y que dirigía a la mansión de los Cullen y allí estaban, todos los miembros de la familia, sanos y salvos, esperándonos en el porche.

Sonreí feliz cuando el enorme vampiro moreno agitó un brazo en señal de saludo y casi pude escuchar el aire que se movió ante su aspaviento, el grandullón de Emmett sería capaz de provocar un tornado él solo. Edward rió y apagó el motor en el mismo momento en que Alice daba un saltito y su marido reía por su exagerada emoción. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en abalanzarse contra nosotros para conocer a Renesmee.

Y allí, mientras Edward rodeaba el coche para abrirme la puerta y sujetaba a la niña mientras me ayudaba a salir me di cuenta de que poco importaba que Renesmee hubiera nacido en aquella cabaña en lugar de allí, porque lo más importante es que allí, en aquella gran casa blanca, estaba la familia de Edward, nuestra familia y por fin parecía que todo iba a ser como debería ser, sin sustos ni cambios de planes, sin dramas ni lloros, solo la más merecida e infinita de las felicidades.

**¡Hola! Sé que este capítulo ha sido muy corto, y que no es normal que pase de escribir capítulos de 21,000 palabras a capítulos de tan solo 5,000, pero** **quería contar el rencuentro con la familia desde el punto de vista de Edward así que de todos modos tenía que hacer un cambio de POV y hubiera tardado otras dos semanas en acabar el capítulo así que he decidido dejarlo aquí. Espero que aunque sea corto os haya gustado y comprendáis que haciendo capítulos tan inmensamente largos como he hecho algunos son un verdadero fastidio para mí, para mi beta e incluso para vosotras pues imagino que se deben de hacer un poco pesados.**

**El próximo capítulo lo tengo bastante bien montado en mi cabeza y empezaré a escribirlo mañana mismo así que espero poder actualizar en las próximas dos semanas. Aun así, ya sabéis que no puedo prometer nada así que en caso de que no actualice antes del 16 de Noviembre, espero que os guste mucho Amanecer Parte 2. **

**Un beso enorme. **

**-Miss Sands-**


	25. Afortunado

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Afortunado<span>

_Edward POV_

Abrí la puerta del coche y le sonreí a mi esposa que me miraba entre emocionada y nerviosa intercalando mi mirada entre la mía y el pequeño bultito envuelto con una manta que sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Extendí mis manos, cogiendo a mi hija recién nacida y ayudando a Bella a salir del coche con cuidado, asegurándome de que pudiera mantenerse de pie. Una vez fuera, Bella volvió a coger a la niña y alzó la cabeza hacía los seis vampiros que nos contemplaban sonrientes desde el porche de la casa aunque inmóviles, parecían estar esperando una señal para abalanzarse hacia nosotros.

– ¿Es que ni siquiera vais a darnos a la bienvenida? – murmuré ensanchando mi sonrisa y aquella fue la señal.

Un segundo después toda la familia estaba alrededor de Bella con la vista clavada en el bultito que acunaba entre sus brazos.

– Os presento a nuestra niña. – dijo Bella orgullosa, retirando la mantita unos centímetros de modo que el rostro de nuestra pequeña quedara a la vista.

–Oh, por Dios. ¡Pero qué bonita! – exclamó Esme con voz emocionada.

– Y diminuta. – añadió Emmett observando maravillado a la niña.

– Menos mal que compré ropa para recién nacido. – bufó Alice antes de reír alegremente dando una sucesión de palmadas y saltitos.

– ¿Rose, quieres cogerla? – le preguntó Bella amablemente a su cuñada.

Rosalie que no había dicho nada, demasiado absorta mirando al bebé como para reaccionar alzó la mirada hasta Bella y agitó la cabeza sorprendida.

– ¿Puedo?

–Claro que sí. – le contestó Bella sonriéndole.

Rosalie tomó a la niña entre sus brazos con tanta delicadeza como si fuera de cristal y besó su frente con ternura.

–Mira Emm, es preciosa. – le dijo en voz baja a su marido, que se había situado tras ella, observando a Renesmee sobre el hombro de Rosalie

– Sí que lo es.

– Enhorabuena, hijo. – me dijo Carlisle antes de abrazarme.

Le devolví el abrazo con entusiasmo y emoción, no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda, sin haber estado escuchando sus instrucciones a través del teléfono móvil, dándome fuerzas y confianza.

– Así que soy tío oficialmente, – comentó Jasper meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada antes de palmear mi espalda amistosamente y sonreírme también contento.

– ¡Es fantástico! – volvió a murmurar Alice dando un gritito de júbilo. – Deberíamos haber hecho una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebé. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes…

Bella la miró agitando la cabeza antes de reír y rodear la estrecha cintura de la alocada Alice.

– Te he echado de menos.

Mi hermana la estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño.

Una par de minutos después seguíamos junto al coche, frente a la casa. Hablando animadamente entre felicitaciones, abrazos y arrullos hacia Renesmee que en ese momento descansaba en los brazos de su abuela. Bella apoyó su espalda en mi pecho, dejando descansar su peso en mi cuerpo, observé sus ojos cerrados y rodeé su cintura con un brazo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, amor? – inquirí posando una mano en su frente húmeda por gotitas de transpiración.

– Estoy un poco mareada.

– Vayamos dentro, ha sido un viaje muy largo y no es bueno que Bella esté tanto tiempo de pie – dijo Carlisle.

Tomé a Bella en brazos y la llevé hasta el interior de la casa, seguidos por el resto de la familia a excepción de Jasper que se ofreció voluntario para sacar el equipaje del maletero del Volvo. Senté a Bella en uno de los sofás del salón y Carlisle le ofreció un vaso de agua.

– ¿Ha comido algo? – me preguntó observando a Bella con expresión seria.

– Compré algo de comida en una de las gasolineras en las que paramos pero apenas dio dos bocados.

– Debes estar desmayada, Bella. – le dijo Carlisle. – Llevas muchas horas sin ingerir nada.

– Te prepararé algo de comer, cielo. – se ofreció Esme dejando a la niña en brazos de Rosalie. – ¿Qué es lo que te apetece?

Bella lo pensó durante un segundo y se encogió de hombros.

–Ya no tengo antojos. – comentó poniendo una mano sobre su vientre ahora plano. – Lo que más sencillo de cocinar te resulte, Esme.

Mi madre asintió y salió del salón.

– La niña… – murmuró Bella un momento después buscando a su hija con la mirada, parecía un poco aturdida.

– Está con Rose, – la tranquilicé sentándome a su lado y cogiendo su mano.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa amable a su cuñada y después miró a Emmett que estaba junto a ellas.

– Rosalie, Edward me contó lo que los Vulturis te hicieron y… quería darte las gracias, a todos vosotros pero en especial a ti, por no delatarnos.

– No tienes que darme las gracias. En realidad me esperaba que doliera más después de que Edward nos contara su experiencia al volver de Italia. Menudo quejica. – murmuró haciendo una mueca divertida en mi dirección.

Rodé los ojos y Bella se encogió.

– En realidad me refería a cuando Jane utilizó su don contra Emmett. – explicó en voz baja. – Cuando estábamos en Volterra y torturó a Edward, yo hubiera hecho o dicho cualquier cosa con tal de detener su sufrimiento. Imagino lo duro que tuvo que ser no decir nada y… te doy las gracias por no hacerlo.

Rosalie ladeó su cabeza para depositar un beso en el pecho de su marido y ambos se sonrieron.

– Emmett es fuerte, más que Edward. – volví a rodar los ojos ante las risotadas de Jasper tras las palabras de Rose. – Y de todos modos, ha valido la pena con tal de proteger a este precioso bebé.

Sonreí y pasé mis brazos por los hombros de mi esposa, contemplando orgulloso a la niña frente a nosotros que agitaba sus bracitos contra el pecho de su tía. Seguía sin poder creerme que fuera nuestra, que fuera mía, mi hija. Esperaba que verla rodeada del resto de la familia lo hiciera más real pero no, seguía pareciéndome un sueño demasiado perfecto para ser real.

– ¿Por qué está desnuda? – preguntó Alice fingiendo no saber la respuesta.

– No llevamos nada de ropa de bebé porque el plan era que naciera aquí, no en la cabaña. – le contestó Bella.

– Eso ya lo sabe, solo intenta sacar el tema de conversación para tener una excusa. – murmuré leyendo sus pensamientos.

– ¿Una excusa para qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

– Vamos, ya no me aguanto más. – dijo Alice dando levantándose del sofá de un brinco. – Tienes que verla.

– ¿El qué? – inquirió mi esposa confusa.

– Alice, no hasta que coma algo – le dije serio. – Necesita descansar.

Mi hermana bufó y se cruzó de brazos volviendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a Jasper con mucho menos entusiasmo.

– ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? – volvió a preguntar Bella que parecía totalmente confundida.

– Esme y Alice han vuelto a hacer de las suyas. – contestó Emmett divertido por la expresión de fastidio de su hermana que seguía cruzada de brazos como una niña pequeña enfurruñada.

– ¡Chist! – le hizo callar Esme que entraba en ese momento al salón sosteniendo una bandeja de plata repleta de comida. – Es una sorpresa.

– No me gustan las sorpresas. – se quejó Bella.

–Esta te encantará. – le prometió entregándole la bandeja con una sonrisa. – Toma cielo, cómetelo todo.

Bella comió despacio y en silencio aunque no parecía tener mucho apetito. Apenas había comido nada desde el parto puesto que la idea de beber sangre le causaba nauseas ahora que el bebé ya no influía en sus necesidades y al no haber comida humana en la cabaña había pasado cerca de veinticuatro horas sin comer nada. Y para colmo en cada una de las áreas de servicio en las que paramos durante el viaje para que fuera al servicio, Bella se negó a comer nada alegando que tenía el estómago revuelto. Esperaba que ahora que todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad su cuerpo también lo hiciera y de ese modo recuperara las fuerzas. Ese era el principal objetivo ahora, que se recuperara.

– ¿Puedo cogerla yo ahora? – pidió Emmett alzando sus enormes manos en dirección a Esme que sostenía a la niña.

Esme desvió su mirada hacia mí, como si me pidiera permiso y yo asentí lentamente.

–Ten cuidado con la cabecita. – le dijo con voz suave colocándola con cuidado en los brazos de su hijo mayor.

– Hola, pequeñaja. – le dijo con una voz extraña al bebé que parecía aún más diminuto entre los fuertes brazos como troncos de árbol de Emmett.

La niña observó durante un segundo el rostro de su tío y su hermosa carita se encogió antes de que un suave llanto inundara la habitación.

– Emmett eres un bruto. – se rió Jasper divertido. – La has asustado.

–Pero si no he hecho nada. – se defendió mirando a su sobrina nervioso.

Yo ya me había levantado del sofá y estaba un paso de Emmett dispuesto a coger a mi pequeña, al igual que el resto de la familia que habían formado un círculo alrededor de ambos. Bella, sentada en el sofá, había dejado de comer y alzaba la cabeza con expresión de preocupación. Supe entonces que aquel suave llanto no tenía un efecto de alarma solo en mí, sino que a todos nos hacía ponernos alerta. Definitivamente, aquel pequeño bebé podría conseguir cualquier cosa de cualquiera con un par de lágrimas.

De pronto, cuando Rosalie ya había extendido las manos hacia la niña y Emmett había alzado las suyas para pasarle a Renesmee, la niña alzó una manita y la llevó hasta el rostro de su tío. Aquello, no hubiera tenido importancia alguna si un segundo después la mente de Emmett no se hubiera llenado de la imagen de Bella, desnuda, llorando de emoción y sonriendo, susurrando algo que no alcancé a entender.

– ¿Cómo has visto eso? – inquirí con voz más potente de lo que esperaba, presa de la confusión y la sorpresa.

Mi hermano alzó los ojos los cuales mantenía ligeramente dilatados, sin pestañear, él estaba tan confuso como yo.

– ¿Qué era eso?

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos, él repitiendo en su mente aquella imagen una y otra vez sin encontrarle sentido alguno y yo examinando su mente y tratando de explicar el hecho de que mi hermano mayor hubiera _recordado_ algo que nunca había presenciado.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – quiso saber Carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

– Acabo de ver algo muy raro. – murmuró Emmett sin pestañear aún.

– ¿Has tenido una visión? – chilló Alice abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

– No, en realidad era más como un recuerdo – explicó. – Pero nunca en mi vida lo había visto antes.

– ¿Qué has visto? – le preguntó su esposa frotando sus antebrazos, tranquilizándole.

– A Bella, un par de minutos después del parto. – contesté yo con voz seria.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – escuché la voz de Bella detrás de nosotros que nos contemplaba confusa y nerviosa.

Ninguno supimos qué responder.

Entonces, la niña que había bajado el tono de su llanto se revolvió incómoda entre los brazos de su tío, agitando sus piernecitas y sus brazos y volvió a tocar el rostro de Emmett antes de que su mente volviera a llenarse de una nueva imagen de Bella, la diferencia es que esta vez yo aparecía también en aquel extraño recuerdo. Jadeé al darme cuenta de que por lo tanto, la única persona que había podido presenciar aquello era… Renesmee.

– De acuerdo, sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando a ella no parece agradarle. – murmuró Rosalie cogiendo al bebé que había empezado a llorar más fuerte.

– Rosalie, no. – dije dando un paso hacia ella y cogiendo a mi pequeña. – Es ella. Ella le ha pasado sus recuerdos a Emmett.

– Vale, ahora me he perdido. – repuso Alice.

Suspiré y bajé la mirada hacia mi hija, que aunque más calmada seguía retorciéndose y lloriqueando.

– Ella estaba pensado lo mismo que ha pensado Emmett cuando le ha tocado. Le ha transmitido sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, mediante el tacto. – expliqué sin poder ocultar la fascinación en mi voz.

– Como si se estuviera comunicando – aventuró Carlisle con su tan característico tono de excitación cuando descubría algo nuevo.

– Exacto.

– ¿Y por qué me ha mostrado a Bella, _así_? – inquirió Emmett haciendo una mueca al recordar el aspecto de Bella.

– Creo que es su forma de decir que quiere ir con su mamá. – dije sonriendo antes de girarme hacia mi esposa y pasarle a nuestra pequeña.

Bella que había seguido la conversación acunó a la niña contra su pecho con amor y besó su cabecita.

– Eres maravillosa – la arrulló sonriendo. – Mi niña…

Me senté junto a ella, retirando la bandeja del regazo de Bella y abrazándolas a ambas antes de besar la mejilla de mi esposa.

– Parece que tiene un don muy especial. – comentó Esme con una sonrisa.

– Justo el don contrario al de su padre. – admiró Carlisle aún emocionado. – Tú puedes saber lo que piensan los demás y ella puede compartir sus pensamientos.

– Sí, pero solo los ha compartido con su tío Emm, está claro quién es su preferido. – murmuró Emmett con tono orgulloso dándole un codazo a Jasper en las costillas.

Bella rió en voz baja y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, tranquila y relajada sin dejar de acariciar la espaldita de nuestro bebé, quien ahora parecía completamente a gusto entre los brazos de su madre.

Un rato más tarde y tras la insistencia de Alice todos subimos al piso de arriba y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de madera que estaba justo al lado de la que ahora era _nuestra_ habitación.

– ¿Lista? – le preguntó mi hermana con una ancha sonrisa.

Bella volvió a reír por la efusividad de su cuñada, apretujo al bebé que descansaba entre sus brazos y asintió lentamente.

Solo entonces Esme giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta dejándonos ver una hermosa y perfectamente decorada habitación de bebé.

Bella llevó la mirada hasta el centro de la habitación e incapaz de decir nada, giró el rostro hacia mí con la boca abierta y volvió a mirar la habitación.

– Puedes pasar Bella. – murmuró Alice adentrándose en la habitación y estirando a mi esposa de la mano para que diera un par de pasos hasta el interior.

Los ojos de Bella viajaron por las paredes delicadamente pintadas de color blanco roto, decoradas con precisión con dibujos infantiles. Observó la gran alfombra beige claro sobre el parqué y la cuna de madera en la pared de enfrente, la mecedora blanca decapada junto a la ventana y el oso de peluche en una esquina, los juguetes perfectamente ordenados en la estantería y el baúl de madera junto a la pared. Cada detalle estaba exactamente donde debería estar, realizando en conjunto una habitación sencilla a la par que perfecta, con todo lujo de detalles sin parecer sobrecargada.

– ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Esme con voz suave.

Bella agitó la cabeza.

– No… no sé qué decir. – dijo en voz baja. – Es… perfecta, tan… Cullen. ¡Me encanta!

Esme sonrió al igual que Alice y yo abracé a Bella por la espalda, besando su nuca.

– Es increíble que hayáis hecho todo esto en tan solo un par de semanas. – comentó con admiración contemplando las cortinas que enmarcaban la ventana y los marcos de fotos aún vacíos sobre una pequeña cómoda.

– En realidad la pintamos y decoramos en los dos últimos días, tras la llamada de Edward confirmando que el parto había ido bien que era una niña. – explicó Esme sin poder ocultar parte de orgullo por su trabajo bien hecho. – Todos colaboramos en la habitación.

Bella agitó la cabeza y rió en voz baja.

– No sé por qué me sorprende, sois geniales.

– Y lo mejor es… - Alice abrió una de las puertas del pequeño armario de madera situado en una de las paredes, dejando a la vista un perchero lleno de diminutos vestidos de diferentes larguras y tonalidades y una hilera de estantes con otro tanto de ropa del mismo tamaño. – …que mi sobrina tendrá ropa por lo menos hasta que cumpla los tres años.

– Estoy segura de que Renesmee se siente muy contenta de poder vestirse por fin. – dijo Bella bajando la mirada hasta nuestra niña y acunándola en sus brazos antes de sonreír y besar su cabecita.

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló Alice. – ¡¿Cómo la has llamado?!

Bella alzó la mirada hacia mí sabiendo que había llegado el momento de explicarles a todo la razón del nombre de nuestra pequeña.

– Bella y yo elegimos hace un par de días el nombre de nuestra hija. – dije sonriente.

– ¿Y podéis explicarnos de dónde habéis sacado ese nombre horrendo? – pidió o más bien exigió Alice con un deje de reproche en la voz – Mi sobrina no puede llamarse así. ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Runesmei?

–Renesmee. – la corregí con voz paciente.

Alice bufó y puso cara de espanto.

– Es horrible. – repitió.

– Lo cierto es que sí que lo es. ¿Está decidido? ¿No podéis cambiar de opinión? – murmuró Rose sin despegar la mirada de la niña.

– No es horrible, es especial y hermoso y no, no vamos a cambiarlo. – repliqué con el mismo tono de voz.

Bella me sonrió y yo asentí, sabía que quería decirlo ella.

– Renesmee es la combinación de los nombres de sus dos abuelas, Renée y Esme. – explicó con voz suave. – Ella nunca conocerá a mi madre y no pudimos encontrar mejor modo de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Esme, así que… Se queda con el nombre.

– Y su segundo nombre es Carlie, con _C_ de Carlisle y Charlie. – añadí antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Esme se llevó una mano al pecho y dio un par de pasos para poder abrazar a Bella con cuidado.

-Oh, suerte que no puedo llorar porque ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo. – dijo con una sonrisa enorme cogiendo la manita de su nieta. – Gracias.

Carlisle sonrió también y asintió en agradecimiento, parecía realmente feliz.

– Tus padres se sentirían muy orgullosos, Bella. – le dijo Esme.

Mi Bella sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro satisfecha.

– Vale, precioso y ¿qué pasa con los tíos? – preguntó Emmett alzando las manos y haciendo que todos nos echáramos a reír.

Aquello pareció convencer un poco a Alice y Rosalie así como al resto de la familia que aunque seguían pensando que cualquier otro nombre hubiera sido mejor que ese, habían prometido que se acostumbrarían con el tiempo.

Bella estaba encantada con la habitación de Renesmee**. **_**(Imagen de la habitación en el blog)**_ De algún modo ver esas cuatro paredes llenas de cosas de bebé hacían más real el hecho de que existía, de que aquel pequeño y hermoso bebé era _nuestro_. Tan fuerte era esa sensación en aquella habitación que no nos habíamos movido de allí en el resto de la tarde.

– Es increíble que tenga un don, – comentó Bella observando a nuestro bebé que tenía un aspecto aún más adorable con el pijama rosa claro que Alice le había puesto. – Eso la hace aún más especial.

– Lo sé, es como un milagro. – dije. – Un pequeño y asombroso milagro.

Bella sonrió y se meció hacia delante y hacia atrás sentada en la butaca, yo estaba sentado en la alfombra beige frente a ella, observando el plácido sueño de nuestra pequeña entre los brazos de su madre.

– Pareces cansada – comenté cuando mi esposa dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. – Deberías acostarte.

Bella abrió los ojos y suspiró.

– No podré dormir.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Me duele – se quejó haciendo una mueca. – Y no puedo dormir con este dolor.

Froté sus muslos y dejé un beso en su rodilla.

– Carlisle te dará un antiinflamatorio y en cuanto se te pase un poco verás cómo te duermes enseguida. – le dije con voz suave. – Aún estás exhausta por el parto, necesitas descansar para poder recuperarte, cariño.

Bella asintió.

– Esme, podrías venir, por favor. – la llamé sin alzar la voz sabiendo que ella podría escucharme.

Mi madre asomó la cabeza por la puerta un par de segundos después.

– Bella está cansada y voy a llevarla a la cama, ¿puedes cuidar de Renesmee?

– Por supuesto, – contestó Esme inclinándose para coger a la niña pero Bella la apretó más contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza en mi dirección.

– No me he separado de ella desde que nació, ¿no puede dormir entre nosotros, como en la cabaña?

Me puse de rodillas para que mi rostro quedara a la altura del suyo y posé mis manos en sus mejillas.

– Bella, los dos sabemos que no descansas del todo bien con Renesmee despertándose cada pocas horas para alimentarse. – le dije con voz suave y comprensiva. – Estará bien, la verás por la mañana.

– ¿Pero y si se despierta y quiere que la coja? ¿Y si le ocurre algo? –aventuró angustiada.

– Cuidaré de ella, corazón. – intervino Esme sonriéndole para enfundarle confianza. – Todos estaremos pendientes de ella, no le pasará nada.

– Si te reclama mostrando tu rostro en los pensamientos de toda la familia te despertaré. – le prometí con una sonrisa.

Bella volvió a asentir aunque no tan convencida como la otra vez y tras besar la cabecita de nuestra pequeña y mirarla una última vez se la entregó a Esme.

– Te veré en una horas, – le dijo a modo de despedida. – Te quiero.

Yo me limité a dejar un beso en su pequeña frente y desearle dulces sueños antes de llevar a Bella hasta nuestra habitación, la cual estaba al lado.

– Incluso aunque se me pase este maldito dolor no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño sin sentir a mi bebé a mi lado. – se quejó mientras le ponía un camisón.

– Ya verás cómo sí.

– No. La he sentido cada noche al irme a dormir desde hace casi un mes y cuando dejé de sentirla en mi interior podía verla y tocarla cada vez que me daba la vuelta durmiendo. – replicó haciendo una mueca extraña. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

– No pienso moverme de tu lado en toda la noche, me tienes a mí. – le recordé tapándola bajo la manta. – Siempre me tendrás a mí, mi amor.

Bella sonrió un poco, reconfortada por la manta y bajó la mirada hasta sus manos que delineaban los dibujos de la colcha.

– Pensé que cuando naciera nuestra hija dejarías de prestarme tanta atención. – confesó en voz baja.

– Pues es curioso que pensaras eso porque creo que nunca te he amado tanto como te amé el día en que diste a luz, Bella. – mi voz fue clara e intensa, captando su atención. – Y aunque me pareciera imposible hace un mes, mi amor por ti desde que toda esta locura comenzó no ha hecho más que crecer y crecer hasta el punto de que ahora hay otro ser en mi vida por el cual haría y daría cualquier cosa, nuestra hija.

Mi esposa alzó la mirada y enlazó sus brazos en mi cuello.

– Te quiero tanto – escuché su voz que sonó apagada contra el cuello de mi camisa.

Separé su cuerpo un par de centímetros del mío gentilmente, solo lo necesario para poder presionar mis labios contra los suyos en un beso suave y delicado mientras las yemas de mis dedos limpiaban las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían desbordado de sus ojos.

Rompí el beso cuando empezó a faltarle el aire, parecía avergonzada por estar llorando de nuevo. En ese momento Carlisle tocó a la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

– Esto te aliviará el dolor. – le dijo a Bella dándole una pequeña pastilla redonda y un vaso de agua.

– Gracias. – susurró cuando se hubo tomado la pastilla.

– Mañana cuando estés un poco más descansada me gustaría examinarte para ver si estás cicatrizando correctamente y comprobar la gravedad del post-parto. – informó Carlisle con el mismo tono de voz calmado. – Además Edward me comentó por teléfono que tenías lastimada una costilla.

– Sí, pero la verdad es que apenas me duele ya.

– Bueno, hablaremos de todo ello mañana. – le dijo con voz suave dando por concluida la charla. – Ahora descansa.

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza pero pareció recordar algo en ese momento.

– ¿Carlisle, examinarás también a Renesmee?

– Claro, justo antes que a ti. – contestó. – Aunque por lo que he visto de ella os puedo asegurar que es una niña muy sana y despierta, una niña fascinante.

Bella sonrió aliviada y satisfecha y yo besé su mejilla, sintiendo el mismo alivio y orgullo en mi pecho.

– Buenas noches. – se despidió con una sonrisa.

– Buenas noches, Carlisle. – dijo Bella antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Apagué la lamparita de noche dejando la habitación en penumbra, tan solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales, y arropé a Bella con delicadeza.

– Edward…

– Dime, amor.

– ¿Me abrazas? – pude contemplar su rostro formar una mueca adorable y no puede evitar el reír entre dientes.

Me colé bajo las mantas para poder abrazar su cuerpo directamente y cubrí su rostro de besos. Antes incluso de que pasara el tiempo necesario para que el fármaco hiciera efecto, Bella ya se había quedado profundamente dormida.

El sueño de nuestra hija, por el contrario, no fue tan profundo como el de su madre y horas después Renesmee se despertó por la sed. Escuché con atención como Rosalie sugería el que tal vez la niña tenía hambre y como Alice se ofrecía voluntaria para alimentarla, sintiéndome más tranquilo al saber que todas sus necesidades estaban siendo satisfechas y creyendo que ahora que ya se había alimentado se volvería a dormir.

Por desgracia no fue así y tras un par de minutos de suaves lloriqueos por parte de Renesmee y con la certeza de que lo que estaba reclamando era a sus padres debido a la imagen de Bella y mía que se había encargado de difundir por los pensamientos de todos los miembros de la familia, decidí romper mi promesa y salir de la habitación.

Renesmee se calmó por completo cuando la cogí en brazos y un par de minutos después acunándola y cantándole una nana pude apreciar como sus pequeños párpados se volvían más pesados y cerraba sus bellos ojitos marrones quedándose dormidita.

No pude evitar el hecho de que un agradable sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad se colara en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que había sido yo el que había conseguido calmarla y dormirla, su papá, y por primera vez desde que había nacido empecé a creer que tal vez, algún día, conseguiría asimilar el hecho de que aquella hermosa criatura era hija mía y de la bella mujer que dormía en la habitación de al lado, mi esposa. Lo que estaba seguro de que jamás conseguiría entender era el cómo alguien como yo había conseguido ser tan afortunado.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 25, espero que os haya gustado. Para los que me habéis preguntado, calculo que más o menos a este fic le quedan aproximadamente unos cinco o seis capítulos. Un millón de gracias a todas las que me habéis leído desde el capítulo uno, dejándome vuestra opinión en cada capítulo y haciendo posible este fic. Muchísimas gracias. Subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto como pueda pero hasta entonces, podéis leer mi nuevo fic <strong>_**Monstruos Hum**_**anos, podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil. **

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	26. Única

**Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Única<span>

_Bella POV_

Observé el montón de botecitos de diferentes tamaños apilados contra el tocador del baño e hice una mueca en dirección a mi cuñada.

– ¿Y dices que con esto se me irán las estrías?

Alice cogió uno de los botes y abrió la tapa mostrando una densa crema blanca.

– Aplícatela en el vientre por la mañana y por la noche y te aseguró que se notarán mucho menos al cabo de unas semanas. – dijo muy segura de sí misma, no quise pensar en cuánto debería de haber costado aquel botecito para que estuviera tan convencida de su efecto.

Alice dejó la crema en mi mano y yo bajé la mirada no muy convencida hasta mi barriga flácida y llena de aquellas odiosas líneas. Nunca había creído en los productos milagro pero supuse que tampoco perdería nada echándomela dos veces al día.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando la alocada vampira morena abrió la puerta del baño y pude ver a mi marido que recostado contra la pared del pasillo sostenía a nuestra hija, esperándome.

– Hola mi bebé. – susurré extendiendo mis brazos hacia el hermoso bebé que agitaba sus manitas en mi dirección.

Edward me pasó a la niña y besó mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo.

Alice nos sonrió del mismo modo que sonreía Esme cada vez que veía a alguno de sus hijos abrazarse o dar una muestra de afecto al otro y un segundo después se deslizó de manera grácil por las escaleras.

– Gracias por ayudarme a ducharme, Alice. – murmuré sin alzar la voz, sabiendo que aunque se encontrara ya en el piso de abajo podría escucharme con claridad.

– Así que ahora te preocupan las estrías… – comentó mi marido examinando con una ceja alzada el bote de crema que aún sostenía en una de mis manos.

– En realidad no me preocupan demasiado pero ya que Alice ha comprado todas esas cremas…

Edward hizo una mueca dejando muy claro que no le había convencido aunque lo dejó pasar.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonreí sin remedio y alcé una mano para acariciar su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos y obligarle a dejar de fruncir los labios. Odiaba verlo preocupado.

– Estoy bien, de verdad. – repetí por decimoquinta vez en aquella mañana sintiéndome feliz por no tener que mentirle esta vez.

Me encontraba bien, perfectamente bien. De hecho, hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan bien aunque en el fondo era consciente de que aquella sensación de completo bienestar se debía entre otras cosas a aquellas pastillas antiinflamatorias que hacían desaparecer casi por completo cualquier molestia del post-parto. Edward me había comentado esa misma mañana que mi buen humor podía deberse también a mis hormonas las cuales aún seguían un tanto revolucionadas. No obstante y por fortuna hoy me hacían estar de lo más contenta a diferencia de los días pasados en los que había estado llorando sin razón aparente.

– De todos modos me gustaría que Carlisle te revisara y también a Renesmee. – dijo con voz clara mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí cerrando los ojos. Podría sobrevivir a otra bochornosa y posiblemente dolorosa revisión si eso dejaba a Edward más tranquilo respecto a mi estado de salud.

Mi vampiro perfecto me sonrió orgulloso y besó mis labios durante unos instantes antes de alzarme entre sus brazos a mí y por lo tanto también a Renesmee, que pareció asustarse contra mi pecho por el rápido movimiento de su padre, y llevarnos a ambas hasta el despacho de mi suegro.

A Carlisle pareció hacerle gracia la curiosa estampa familiar que deberíamos estar formando cuando Edward se las ingenió para abrir la puerta sin soltarnos e irrumpir en el luminoso despacho conmigo y con la niña en brazos.

– ¿Has descubierto algo interesante? – le preguntó Edward a su padre haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa de su despacho frente a la que estaba sentado Carlisle, donde había algo negruzco con un aspecto un tanto repugnante que no fui capaz de identificar aunque sí pude reconocer unos cuantos instrumentos médicos alrededor de aquello.

– Lo cierto es que sí. – contestó visiblemente orgulloso por ese hecho. – La placenta no estaba rodeada por una membrana de piel vampírica como supusimos en su momento sino que la misma placenta estaba formada por piel de vampiro en algunas zonas. Eso explica el hecho de que la niña pudiera haber provocado la rotura de la bolsa amniótica con una patada en la parte inferior de ésta o simplemente ejerciendo presión hacia la zona pélvica de la madre.

– ¿Placenta? – musité en voz muy baja estrechando los ojos para ver con más claridad aquella extraña masa negruzca que Carlisle había estado examinado.

Algo se revolvió en mi estómago al darme cuenta de que aquello era la placenta, la misma que debería haber expulsado hacía ahora dos días y de lo que afortunadamente no fui consciente en su momento.

Edward me dejó en el suelo y posó sus manos en mis hombros masajeando suavemente mis brazos.

–Después del parto decidí conservarla para que Carlisle pudiera estudiarla a fin de averiguar algo más sobre Renesmee. – me explicó Edward con voz suave.

– Algo de lo que estoy muy agradecido. – añadió Carlisle con claro gesto de gratitud hacia su hijo por aquello.

Aparté la mirada de la mesa bruscamente y asentí en silencio mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre de mis brazos en torno al cuerpecito de mi bebé. Si había sido por el bien de nuestra hija no podía encontrar nada negativo en ello aunque solo conseguí tranquilizarme un poco y detener las nauseas que se habían colado en mi estómago de forma repentina cuando Carlisle cubrió aquel órgano repugnante y lo guardó en una especie de nevera portátil llena de cubitos hielo.

– Edward me pidió que esperáramos a que acabaras de ducharte para revisar a la niña así que ahora ya podemos empezar. – dijo Carlisle que se había puesto unos guantes de látex nuevos y había colocado una de esas extrañas sábanas de papel tan características de los hospitales sobre la camilla que seguía estando en el centro de la habitación.

Sonreí en dirección a mi marido, dándole las gracias por pensar en mí y esperarme para revisar a Renesmee. Sabía que no me quedaría del todo tranquila hasta que no escuchara de la boca de Carlisle que nuestra hija estaba perfectamente.

Me senté en uno de los ostentosos sillones color miel que había junto a dos grandes estanterías y Edward cogió a nuestra hija de entre mis brazos y la dejó con cuidado sobre el centro de la camilla antes de quitarle toda su diminuta ropita y dejarla desnuda. Renesmee era adorable, simple y llanamente adorable. Podía escucharla hacer ruiditos en voz baja mientras contemplaba todo lo que la rodeaba con sus grandes ojos marrones. Alzó una de sus piernas haciendo uso de una magistral flexibilidad tan solo posible en un bebé tan pequeño y llevó su piececito a su boca, lo que hizo reír a su padre quien bajó su piernecita con ternura.

– Bien, vamos a ver qué tal está esta preciosidad. – murmuró Carlisle con una sonrisa posicionándose frente a la camilla.

Sin duda fue una revisión exhaustiva, al abuelo Carlisle no se le pasó nada. La midió y pesó, examinó sus pies y sus manos, la longitud de sus brazos y la de sus piernas, observó el interior de sus oídos con un pequeño aparato, así como su garganta, sus dientecitos y sus ojos. Incluso tomó su temperatura, algo que no pareció agradarle mucho ya que Edward se vio obligado a mantener su piernecita inmóvil a fin de que el termómetro no se moviera de su ingle. De vez en cuando Carlisle le preguntaba algo a Edward, la mayoría de las ocasiones había utilizado términos médicos demasiado técnicos para mi comprensión por lo que yo me había limitado a observar a mi pequeña que quietecita dejaba que su abuelo la revisara con paciencia y delicadeza. Edward había hecho algo parecido, tenso, de pie en el lado opuesto al de Carlisle, sin apartar la mirada de la niña y con las manos extendidas a sendos lados del ella, como si temiera que fuera a caerse. O tal vez le ocurriera como a mí y la idea de mantener sus manos alejadas de su hija le pareciera un imposible.

– Bueno, pues ya hemos acabado. – anunció Carlisle cerca de media hora después.

– ¿Está bien? – pregunté ansiosa.

– Sin duda aún es un pequeño misterio e imagino que iremos descubriendo más cosas de ella conforme pase el tiempo pero su peso es normal respecto a su altura, sus reflejos son mucho más altos que los de cualquier recién nacido y su temperatura aunque es más alta que la de cualquier humano parece ser la correcta para ella por lo que puedo asegurar que está perfectamente, que es una niña muy despierta para su edad y muy alegre también. En definitiva una criatura única, maravillosa y muy, muy sana.

Edward suspiró aliviado casi al mismo tiempo que yo y cogió a la niña en brazos, dejando un beso en su frente y observándola sonriente, esbozando aquella sonrisa de padre orgulloso que tantas veces había visto en el rostro de Charlie.

– Te has portado muy bien. – la felicitó su abuelo quitándose uno de los guantes y acariciando su espaldita desnuda con cariño. – Estás hecha una campeona.

El bebé apoyó su cabecita en el pecho de su padre y bostezó perezosamente.

– Tiene sueño, voy a meterla en su cuna. – dijo mi marido girándose hacia mí y dejando un beso fugaz en mis labios antes de salir con entusiasmo del despacho, sin dejar de acunar a la niña contra su pecho.

Casi podía sentir su alegría, estaba radiante, casi tanto como yo. Nuestra hija estaba sana, muy sana, y eso había sido siempre mi única prioridad.

– Tu turno. – me indicó Carlisle con voz amable, ayudándome a levantarme del sillón y tumbándome en la camilla. – ¿Cómo van los dolores? Edward me dijo que habías pasado una buena noche.

– Sí, el antiinflamatorio me hizo efecto enseguida y no me he despertado en toda la noche. – contesté. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

Carlisle sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar preparando el resto de extraños instrumentos médicos a los cuales no presté demasiada atención. Solo me distraje de mi momentánea estación de felicidad cuando vi como Carlisle colocaba los dos estribos metálicos al final de la camilla. Intenté pensar en otra cosa para no darle a mi hormonas ni una sola ocasión para hacerme decaer de la nube de felicidad en la estaba sumida y recordé que quería preguntarle algo a mi suegro.

– Carlisle, me gustaría consultarte algo.

El doctor alzó su mirada del color del caramelo hacia mí y me sonrió con amabilidad.

– Por supuesto cielo, dime.

– Verás, no sé si Edward te comentó que tenía leche… – empecé con un hilo de voz.

– Oh, sí me lo dijo por teléfono. – contestó con voz suave. – Nos sorprendió bastante debido a que habías estado muy débil durante todo el embarazo, no obstante, es algo totalmente normal en cualquier mujer que acaba de dar a luz, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

– Ya, es que Edward dijo que como yo no voy a darle el pecho a Renesmee se me iría sola pero cada vez me noto los pechos más hinchados y duros y…

Carlisle frunció el ceño y asintió en comprensión.

– ¿Te importaría que echará un vistazo? – preguntó poniéndose otro par de guantes limpios.

Negué con la cabeza y subí tímidamente mi sudadera azul. Carlisle apartó el trozo de tela un poco más para poder examinar uno de mis pechos detenidamente y después posó sus manos en la parte superior e inferior de éste, palpando con cuidado.

– Están muy llenos, te ha dado una subida muy fuerte. – comentó con gesto pensativo. – ¿No te has extraído nada de leche?

Negué de nuevo con la cabeza.

– ¿Sientes dolor intenso o es más bien molestia? – quiso saber Carlisle que parecía estar elaborando un diagnóstico.

– Esta mañana al levantarme me dolían un poco pero después de desayunar me tomé el antiinflamatorio y se me pasó bastante. – contesté haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar normal. Por alguna razón me costaba horrores hablar en un tono de voz normal con los pechos fuera de mi blusa. – Los noto muy hinchados, como si fueran a estallar, pero no me duelen.

La gran puerta de oscura madera maciza se abrió abruptamente y un preocupado Edward apareció en el despacho como un rayo. No pareció sorprendido en absoluto por verme semidesnuda cuando se acercó a mí y llevó una mano hasta mi cabeza y otra junto a mi muñeca, la cual cogió y masajeó nerviosamente entre sus manos. Estaba segura de que había escuchado mi conversación con Carlisle, eso explicaría su expresión de preocupación.

– ¿Crees que puede haber contraído una _Mastitis__*****_? – aventuró mi marido con la vista clavada en su padre.

– No, no lo creo. – contestó con voz calmada, seguramente para intentar tranquilizar a su hijo. – Es posible que se trate más bien de un principio de _congestión mamaria_***** leve. No tiene fiebre ni dolor intenso lo cual es una buena señal.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y los miré a ambos como si se hubiera vuelto locos. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Solo tenía los pechos hinchados, no era para tanto.

– De verdad que no creo que sea para tanto. – intenté explicarles mirando intensamente a mi marido el cual ya había entrado en su usual estado de paranoia aunque ninguno de los dos me prestó atención.

– Bella, después de comer quiero te tomes estás pastillas. – me indicó Carlisle mostrándome un plástico con dos pequeñas pastillas redondas. – Este medicamento reducirá y cortará la producción de leche. Edward y yo dedujimos que debido a tu estado no producirías demasiada cantidad y al no dar el pecho se te cortaría de manera natural en poco más de una semana. El problema es que parece que has tenido una subida muy fuerte y al producir tanta cantidad y no extraer nada puesto que no estás amantando a la niña hay riesgo de que se produzca una infección u obstrucción de los conductos lactíferos, es decir, los que transportan la leche.

Asentí lentamente mientras asimilaba toda la información sintiéndome muy agradecida porque Carlisle siempre me explicara las cosas de una manera tan paciente y calmada a diferencia de mi querido esposo que se limitaba a culparse sin más.

– De todos modos, Esme quería ir a la farmacia a comprar un par de cosas por lo que le pediré que compre también un extractor de leche eléctrico para que te saques un poco y así baje la hinchazón. Ya verás como eso te alivia.

Asentí y le sonreí sinceramente. En ocasiones me sentía tan agradecida de que aquel hombre fuera el padre y creador de Edward y del resto de la familia. Renesmee no solo tenía el mejor médico del mundo como abuelo, sino también al hombre más bueno y comprensivo.

– Cariño, lo siento mucho. Es culpa mía. – escuché la voz apenada de Edward quien acunó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos. – Pensé que tenías mucha menos cantidad, creí que se te iría sola sin ningún tipo de complicación.

– No es culpa tuya, no pasa nada. – le aseguré poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas sobre mis mejillas.

Edward dejó un pequeño beso sobre mi frente y me ayudó a recolocar mi blusa aunque su rostro seguía teniendo aquella expresión de preocupación y culpa. Deseaba que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a aquel estado de felicidad absoluta con el que había salido del despacho tras la revisión de nuestra pequeña.

– Renesmee no está sola en la habitación, ¿verdad? – pregunté de pronto mirándole preocupada.

– No, Rose y Emmett están con ella y Alice también está allí, ordenando el armario. – me tranquilizó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. La simple mención de nuestro bebé era capaz de hacerle olvidar cualquier preocupación y eso me encantaba. – Estaba muy cansada, en cuanto la he metido en su cuna se ha quedado dormidita.

Cerré los ojos dándole un apretón a la mano de mi marido cuando sentí que ya la echaba de menos. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase con nuestra pequeña, siempre quería más.

– Ya está todo listo. – anunció Carlisle alzando la mirada de la pequeña mesilla auxiliar que había llenado de instrumentos médicos algunos conocidos y otros tantos que no había visto en mi vida. – Vamos a ver si la madre está tan sana como la hija.

Edward sonrió de nuevo por la mención de nuestra pequeña y yo hice lo mismo a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que mi salud era definitivamente mucho peor que la de mi hija de lo cual me alegraba, no soportaría que fuera a la inversa.

Mi revisión fue igual o incluso más exhaustiva que la de mi pequeña y se desarrolló casi del mismo modo pues a pesar de que era a mí a quien le estaban haciendo todas esas pruebas yo me sentía como si lo estuviera viendo desde aquel sillón color miel de la esquina del despacho. Edward le preguntaba de vez en cuando alguna cosa a Carlisle y al revés y aunque al principio me había propuesto ser partícipe de la conversación pronto encontré mucho más interesante perderme en mis propios pensamientos, rememorando así los momentos más dulces que habíamos pasado Edward y yo en aquella cabaña el día antes del nacimiento de Renesmee o la emoción que sentí cuando escuchamos su llanto por primera vez.

Desgraciadamente cuando escuché en la lejanía la voz de Carlisle pronunciar la palabra _''exploración'' _perdí por completo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

–Tranquilízate, amor. – susurró la aterciopelada voz de mi querido vampiro que me observaba expectante. – Tu corazón acaba de saltarse dos latidos.

Mordí mi labio inferior avergonzada e intenté relajarme. Si algo había comprobado en la última revisión que Carlisle me había hecho y en el montón de veces que Edward me examinó durante el parto era que cuanto más relajada me sintiera menos incómodo sería. Por esa razón puse todo mi empeño en permanecer tranquila cuando Edward besó mi mejilla tiernamente y deslizó mis mallas junto con mi ropa interior por mis piernas desnudándome con delicadeza.

– ¡Espera! – grité deteniendo el avance de sus manos que ya estaban a la altura de mis rodillas.– Aún estoy sangrando, voy a manchar.

Edward negó con la cabeza y relajó la expresión de su rostro la cual se había tensado por mi grito.

– Carlisle ha colocado un par de toallas, no mancharás nada. – contestó con voz tranquilizadora.

Asentí y dejé caer la cabeza contra la camilla. _Relájate__, Bella, relájate, _me recordé a mí misma.

Edward terminó de desnudarme, tapó mi cintura con una sábana blanca y subió mis tobillos a aquellos incómodos estribos metálicos en el mismo momento en el que Carlisle volvía a entrar en el despacho con un par de papeles que dejó sobre su escritorio. Estuve segura de que en realidad había salido solo para darme más privacidad y hacérmelo más fácil. Aquel simple gesto me causó una fuerte sensación de calma y tranquilidad. Era ridículo sentirse nerviosa con alguien como Carlisle capaz de salir de su despacho y fingir que había ido a por algo solo para que me fuera más sencillo deshacerme de mi ropa.

– Magnífico, – alabó mi suegro con una sonrisa de aprobación sentándose en un taburete al final de la camilla, quedando justo a la altura de mis rodillas. – Ya sabes cielo, respira hondo y trata de relajarte.

Asentí e hice lo que me dijo. Cerré los ojos pues sabía que no sabría donde mirar en cuanto Carlisle levantara la sábana y sentí el tacto helado de los dedos de Edward entre mi cabello, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo y trazando círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano.

De ese modo Carlisle levantó la sábana y comenzó la exploración y para mi sorpresa la vergüenza y el bochorno se esfumaron en el mismo instante en el que comenzó porque me topé con algo que en el fondo debería haber esperado; el dolor. Había estado tan preocupada por la vergüenza que no había pensado en el hecho de que si cualquier mínimo roce, incluso el de la suave ropa interior de algodón contra mi intimidad era una fuente de escozor y dolor, los dedos, por muy expertos que fueran, del doctor Cullen me molestarían también y en efecto así fue.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en no quejarme ni moverme, respirando hondo de forma pausada como cuando me puse de parto y Edward también hizo su parte, no dejando de acariciarme ni de besarme ni un solo segundo. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo aquello, cuando sentí el roce de un instrumento metálico en una zona en concreto de mi intimidad no puede evitar el agitarme y soltar un pequeño gritito ante el intenso e inesperado dolor.

-Sh… tranquila, mi amor, sh… – me calmó Edward apretando con más fuerza mi mano.

Carlisle alzó la mirada de entre mis piernas por primera vez desde que había empezado la exploración y me miró compasivo.

– Cielo, sé que está siendo muy molesto. – se disculpó con voz suave.

–No vuelvas a tocarme ahí, por favor. – supliqué con la respiración aún jadeante. – Me duele muchísimo.

Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una intensa mirada durante unos segundos y estuve segura de que estaban manteniendo una de sus conversaciones privadas.

– Es el desgarro, ¿verdad? – dijo Edward al fin rompiendo el silencio que se había formado durante aquellos escasos segundos que yo había aprovechado para calmar mi ritmo cardiaco y mi respiración conforme el dolor se apaciguaba poco o poco.

Carlisle asintió en respuesta y fijó su atención en mí.

– Bella tienes un pequeño desgarro, no ha dañado musculatura interna sin embargo debo tratarlo a fin de que no se infecte y cicatrice lo antes posible, ¿lo entiendes? – me explicó con voz clara.

Asentí con la cabeza sintiéndome ligeramente mareada.

– Lo estás haciendo muy bien, corazón. – me felicitó con voz amable. – Solo necesito que aguantes un poquito más y habré terminado.

Volví a asentir sin ganas mientras mi suegro cogía un botecito pequeño con un líquido en su interior de color oscuro y otro extraño instrumento alargado y fino, me recordó a una horquilla solo que mucho más larga que las que me ponía en el cabello.

– Bella, ahora vas a sentir un líquido frío que te escocerá un poco pero pasará muy rápido. – me explicó con el mismo tono de voz calmado. – Necesito que intentes no moverte.

Edward apretó más fuerte mi mano y se acercó más a mí, dándome su apoyo y sujetándome. Giré mi rostro hacia el suyo, contemplé su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos negros que me observaban con una mezcla entre dolor y disculpa y supe que iba a doler.

_Has soportado un embarazo vampírico, una costilla rota y un parto de más de veinticuatro horas. Puedes hacer esto, Bella. Puedes hacer esto, _me animé a mí misma cerrando los ojos y hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de mi marido. Si había algo que podía ayudarme en ese momento era sentirlo cerca, inspirar su delicioso olor que tanto me calmaba y sentir sus suaves labios contra mi oreja, susurrándome cosas bonitas.

– Estás muy tensa. – murmuró Carlisle frotando sus manos sobre mis pantorrillas en un intento de relajarme. – Sé que es muy difícil, pero intenta relajarte.

Respiré hondo de nuevo, llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno y del exquisito aroma de mi vampiro perfecto y sentí aquel líquido helado en aquella zona adolorida. Esperé en silencio el dolor del que Carlisle me había advertido y llegó antes de que pudiera siquiera hacerme a la idea. Fue intenso, punzante… y fugaz. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Edward, gemí en voz baja contra su pecho y pronto el dolor fue disminuyendo, como su hubiera llegado al punto más alto del escozor y ahora bajara en caída libre hacia la simple molestia.

– Ya está, mi Bella, ya ha terminado. – me dijo la dulce y aterciopelada voz de Edward besando mi sien con ternura cuando jadeé, volviendo a respirar.

Ladeé la cabeza y alcé la mirada justo para ver como Carlisle dejaba aquel botecito con el líquido endemoniado sobre la mesilla y lo cerraba. Suspiré y sonreí orgullosa de mí misma por no haber gritado pero mi respiración volvió a cortarse de pronto cuando cogió lo que parecía ser un tubo de pomada de aquella misma mesilla. Le miré con los ojos ligeramente dilatados. No habría modo de aguantar las lágrimas otra vez si volvía a sentir tal dolor.

– Ya no más, por favor. – conseguí decir con voz estrangulada y suplicante.

Carlisle agitó la cabeza y me miró de forma tranquilizadora.

– Ya hemos terminado, solo voy a ponerte esta crema neutra para calmar la irritación. – me explicó alzando la crema para que pudiera verla mejor. – Tienes la zona vulvar inflamada, esto te aliviará.

Dejé caer la cabeza en señal de derrota y escondí un puchero, rezando porque no doliera.

– ¿Sientes alivio? – inquirió Carlisle un par de minutos después tras haberme aplicado la crema que no dolió en absoluto y que me causó una agradable sensación de alivio y frescor.

– Sí, mucho. – admití sonriendo vergonzosamente. – Gracias.

El amable doctor Cullen me sonrió afectuosamente antes de tirar los guantes de látex al cubo de la basura, dejar caer la sábana blanca hasta mis tobillos y levantarse del taburete con un ágil movimiento.

– Ojalá todas mis pacientes se quejaran tan poco como tú. – me alabó acercándose hasta mí para apretar mi brazo en un gesto de afecto. – Ahora veo de donde le viene a Renesmee portarse tan bien mientras la revisaba.

Bajé la mirada aún más avergonzada que antes y sentí los dedos de Edward acariciar mis cabellos con amor.

– Esperad un momento para dar tiempo a la crema a que penetre del todo antes de bajar al salón. – nos indicó con voz suave a modo de despedida. – Voy a pedirle a Esme que compré un par de cosas más en la farmacia.

Solo cuando su padre salió del despacho Edward se levantó de la silla en la cual había estado sentado a mi lado todo el tiempo y bajó mis pies de aquellos incómodos estribos, algo que le agradecí en el alma porque aquella postura además de bochornosa era de los más incómoda.

– Efecto frío… interesante. – murmuró cogiendo la crema y leyendo las diminutas letras que había escritas en el dorso del tubo.

Edward me mandó una mirada traviesa y yo me ruboricé por una razón muy distinta a la vergüenza.

– Lo lamento cariño, pero sea lo que sea en lo que estés pensando debes recordar que sigo en cuarentena. – le recordé con pena fingida.

El vampiro chasqueó la lengua y me miró desolado.

Reí negando con la cabeza pues sabía que solo estaba haciendo el tonto y extendí mis brazos hacia él. Edward me abrazó con cuidado de no aplastarme y me besó con más ímpetu de lo que estaba acostumbrada en ese entonces. Sus labios se abrieron dando paso a su lengua que delineó la comisura izquierda de mi boca antes de bajar hacia mi clavícula la cual lamió con intensidad.

Empecé a hiperventilar.

– Voy a ponerte ropa interior antes de que me olvide de verdad de la dichosa cuarentena. – masculló contra mi oído en voz muy baja.

Le observé entre divertida, sorprendida y excitada mientras me ponía mis braguitas y mis mallas marrones. Me resultaba fascinante el hecho de que pudiera convertir cualquier vulgar acción en algo muy excitante.

Un llanto agudo y muy familiar para mí resonó en toda la casa en el mismo instante en el que Edward se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras. Alcé la mirada hacia él preocupada y enrosqué con más fuerza mis brazos alrededor de su nuca. Edward relajó el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa tierna antes de besar mi frente y seguir bajando las escaleras a ritmo normal.

– Renesmee tiene sed y Carlisle está empeñado en darle leche en polvo para bebes recién nacidos pero ella no parece muy dispuesta a cambiar de dieta. – me explicó cuando llegamos al salón donde el llanto de nuestra hija, acurrucada en el regazo de su tía Rosalie, se hacía más fuerte.

Carlisle le daba vueltas a una taza de porcelana con una cucharilla metálica, sentado en una silla frente a su hija y su nieta.

– Me parece que no quiere. – murmuró Emmett que contemplaba la escena desde el sofá de enfrente junto con Jasper y Alice.

Rose entornó los ojos en dirección a su marido y Jasper rió.

– Vamos Renesmee, antes te has portado muy bien. – le dijo Carlisle a su nieta alzando una cuchara llena de aquella sustancia blanca. – Solo un cucharada para que podamos ver qué tal te sienta.

La niña escondió su bello rostro en el pecho de Rosalie y lloró más fuerte conforme su abuelo le acercaba la cuchara llena.

– Renesmee, por favor…

Edward me dejó sobre el sofá blanco, al lado de Rosalie y cuando nuestra pequeña nos vio alzó sus bracitos hacia nosotros. Miré a Edward suplicante. Sabía que no estaba sufriendo ni nada parecido pero no podía soportar verla llorar de ese modo y Edward parecía sentirse igual que yo pues miró a su hija con expresión torturada.

Renesmee llevó una de sus manitas hasta el rostro perfecto de Rose y tocó su mejilla. Acto seguido Rosalie miró a su hermano con un gesto significativo.

– Quiere ir con su papá. – dijo levantándose del sofá e intercambiándole el sitio.

Edward sonrió y cogió a la niña entre sus brazos, acunándola contra su rostro y besando su cabecita.

– Princesa, el abuelo solo quiere darte algo nuevo de probar, no tienes que llorar. – le dijo al diminuto bebé que le miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. – Ya sabes que a papá no le gusta que llores.

No pude evitar el dejar caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, contemplando embobada la manera tan tierna en la que Edward intentaba hacer que nuestra hija dejara de llorar.

– Tal vez sería mejor intentarlo en otro momento. – sugirió Rose quien mantenía su mirada fija en su sobrina.

– Intentémoslo una última vez, si no funciona lo dejaremos por hoy. – indicó Carlisle llenando la cuchara una vez más.

– Tal vez si viera a alguno de nosotros comer de eso… – murmuró Jasper esbozando una sonrisilla traviesa. – Emmett por qué no le haces el favor a tu querida sobrina.

– Es una buena idea. – consideró el patriarca de los Cullen mirando a Emmett mientras asentía con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? No, no pienso comer de eso, si la comida humana es asquerosa, imagínate la comida humana de niños.

Estaba a punto de ofrecerme a ser yo quien la comiera. Esa leche tenía una pinta bastante desagradable pero definitivamente sería mucho menos desagradable para un humano que para un vampiro. Sin embargo cambié de opinión al observar las expresiones divertidas de todos los presentes y decidí no romper el momento de diversión.

– Emm, – le advirtió Rose con voz severa. – Hazlo, no será para tanto.

El grandullón de Emmett nos observó a todos con rostro incrédulo durante unos segundos y después resopló visiblemente cabreado. Pude ver como Edward se reía entre dientes a pesar de que Renesmee aún lloraba tenuemente cuando Emmett se sentó en el suelo junto frente a ellos y abrió la boca como un niño pequeño.

No sé qué fue más cómico si la falsa y mal fingida cara de agrado que intentó poner o la imagen de Carlisle metiéndole la cuchara en la boca a un vampiro de dos metros de alto.

Intenté esconder mi risa, al igual que Carlisle aunque debimos de ser los únicos pues todos los demás estallaron en fuertes risotadas que retumbaron en toda la casa.

– ¿Has visto Renesmee? – le dijo Edward a la niña cuando consiguió detener las carcajadas. – El tío Emmett se lo ha comido, ahora tú.

Carlisle volvió a alzar la cuchara y la llevó hasta su pequeña boquita entreabierta pero en el mismo instante en que el cubierto de metal tocó sus labios, agitó su cabeza logrando que todo el contenido de la cuchara se derramara sobre su bonito vestido verde de punto.

–Renesmee… – musitó Edward con tono de reproche.

La niña volvió a retomar el llanto.

– No, no quiere. – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza. Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en salir disparada en dirección a la habitación de la niña para escoger otro vestido que ponerle.

– No me extraña, esa cosa es repugnante. – se quejó Emmett frotándose la boca con la mano y haciendo que Jasper y Alice volvieran a reír.

Carlisle se dio por vencido, al menos durante ese día y trajo la taza de metal llena de sangre en la cual había estado alimentándose Renesmee desde que llegamos. Me moví hasta el otro extremo del sofá para poder apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras contemplaba como le sujetaba la tacita. Nuestra pequeña parecía totalmente tranquila y calmada comiendo por fin, tan relajada que antes incluso de que se terminara toda la sangre del recipiente, sus párpados violáceos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco. Parpadeó pesadamente durante unos segundos hasta que se quedó dormida por completo.

Sonreí encandilada y la cogí en brazos, acunándola contra mi pecho. Era como si estuviera programada, nada más comer se quedaba profundamente dormida. Lo que no esperaba era quedarme yo también dormida, pero mi querido vampiro nos tapó a ambas con una manta, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y pronto no pude mantener los ojos abiertos.

Cuando desperté seguía en el sofá del salón sin embargo estaba tumbada, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y las piernas sobre el regazo de mi marido que masajeaba mis pies lentamente. Me pregunté cuando tiempo habría estado dormida al ver las luces propias del atardecer colarse por los ventanales del salón.

– Eh, hola dormilona. – me saludó alegremente la voz de mi marido.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron formando una sonrisa torcida y no pude evitar el devolverle la sonrisa. Iba a alzarme para sentarme y apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del sofá cuando noté el peso de un cuerpo diminuto sobre mi pecho y me di cuenta de que Renesmee aún seguía profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho. Ensanché mi sonrisa y dejé en un beso en su cabecita.

– ¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó Edward y en ese momento mi estómago gruñó sonoramente, casi como si fuera una contestación a su pregunta. – Me tomaré eso como un sí. – rió.

– Te prepararé algo de comer, he investigado nuevas recetas. – se ofreció Esme sonriente que bajó de las escaleras provocando el único ruido del suave silbido del aire por su fluido movimiento.

Supuse que debería de haber llegado de la farmacia mientras estaba dormida lo que querría decir que ya habría comprado el aparato que Carlisle había mencionado para aliviar la tensión de mis pechos. En cuanto acabara de comer pensaba pedirle a Edward que me llevara a la habitación y me explicara cómo usarlo. No veía el momento de dejar de sentir esa enorme e incómoda presión.

Renesmee despertó antes de Esme volviera con mi comida y Edward estuvo haciéndola reír todo el tiempo mientras yo comía, alzándola con los brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocando una sucesión de ruiditos alegres por parte de nuestro bebé y por parte de sus tíos y su abuela que desde el sofá de enfrente la contemplaban absortos.

– Bella, recuerda tomarte las pastillas. – me recordó Carlisle que bajó de su despacho poco después.

Asentí y me tomé las dos pequeñas pastillas que me daba sin rechistar.

– Esperemos que con eso sea suficiente, de todos modos Esme ha comprado el sacaleches eléctrico, lo he dejado en vuestra habitación.

– Gracias, Carlisle. – le agradecí sinceramente.

– ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – preguntó Emmett con tono jocoso. – ¿Problemas con el volumen?

Entrecerré mis ojos mirándole fijamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer enfadada o como mínimo ofendida pero noté la sangre subir a mis mejillas lo que desembocó en una sucesión de estruendosas carcajadas por parte de mi cuñado.

– Cierra el pico, Emmett. – le gruñó Edward lanzándole algo a tanta velocidad que no pude identificar aunque su hermano lo esquivó con un movimiento limpio.

– A ver, si yo lo digo porque me parece fascinante todo eso del embarazo. Ya sabes…

Esta vez no me hizo falta fingir porque puse los ojos en blanco casi de forma involuntaria. Edward volvió a gruñirle.

– Lo digo en serio. – se defendió alzando los brazos en un gesto exagerado. –He visto más de tres veces el documental ese que compró Esme sobre la vida humana.

– Eso es cierto. – corroboró Rosalie alzando una mano para acariciar la espalda de su marido de forma distraída.

– De hecho, podríamos verlo ahora. – sugirió esbozando una ancha sonrisa.

– No creo que a Bella le apetezca ver eso justo ahora. – replicó Edward mirándome de soslayo.

– ¿De qué va el documental? – pregunté curiosa.

– Explica y muestra todo el proceso de un embarazo desde la concepción del embrión hasta el parto. – me explicó Carlisle que se había sentado a mi lado en el sofá, junto con Esme.

Lo pensé durante un segundo. Ahora que ya todo había pasado, ahora que ya había terminado con el embarazo y el parto, ¿Qué mal podría hacerme ver ese documental? Podría resultar interesante y tal vez me respondiera algunas preguntas que me seguían quedado respecto al embarazo y que me negaba a pregunta en voz alta.

– Creo que podría ser interesante. – murmuré en voz baja fijando mi atención en mi esposo que me examinó con la mirada detenidamente.

– Además nunca hemos tenido un ejemplo tan cercano. – apuntilló Alice sonriendo en dirección a su sobrina.

– ¡Genial! – exclamo Emmett que saltó literalmente del sofá hacia la estantería junto a la televisión repleta de DVD's.

El documental resultó ser, tal y como me había dicho Carlisle un documental detallado sobre todo el proceso de un embarazo y lo cierto es que me resultó apasionante. Nunca me había parecido atractivo ni siquiera interesante nada relacionado a embarazos o bebés recién nacidos pero supuse que todo aquello cambió en el mismo momento en que supe que había un pequeño ser dando pataditas en el interior de mi útero.

Me acomodé acurrucada contra el pecho de Edward, con Renesmee sobre mi regazo que jugueteaba con mis cabellos tirando en ocasiones de ellos para gracia de Jasper, tapada con la manta y mirando fascinada como aquella imagen digital de un bebé no nato se movía en el interior de su madre.

Edward estaba tenso y me examinaba con la mirada cada pocos minutos, creo que tenía miedo de que me asustara o me incomodara algo mostrado en la película aunque a mí por el momento solo me había incomodado la bromita socarrona de Emmett cuando apareció una simulación de un espermatozoide fecundando a un óvulo.

Sin embargo cuando llegó la parte del parto la fascinación se convirtió en horror en ciertos momentos. Me había apretujado más contra Edward y tenía fuertemente cogida a mi hija, mirando casi sin poder pestañear la televisión de pantalla plana. La mujer del documental gritó durante una contracción y sentí como Edward hacía más fuerte su agarre en torno a mi cintura. Tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla pero no parecía estar viéndola realmente, era como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí. La misma mujer volvió a gritar de dolor durante otra contracción más fuerte que la anterior y sentí los labios helado de mi esposo dejar un beso casi desesperado en mi cabeza. Me di cuenta entonces de que Edward no había estado tenso y visiblemente incómodo porque yo pudiera asustarme viendo aquel documental, se había comportado de ese modo porque estaba recordando todo el parto de Renesmee.

Me sentí mal por haber accedido a verlo incluso aunque me estuviera resultando interesante. Para él debería de haber sido como una pesadilla verme de aquel modo, gritando contracción tras contracción, diciéndole cuánto me dolía y repitiendo una y otra vez que no podía hacerlo. Mi memoria era tal y como él había dicho hacía ahora tanto tiempo, un colador y apenas podía recordar la intensidad del dolor o la sensación de desesperación, pero su memoria se mantendría intacta y todos y cada uno de los segundos de aquellas eternas veinticuatro horas que duró el parto estarían marcados en su cerebro para siempre.

– Suerte que todo eso ya pasó. – susurré en voz muy baja en su dirección, moviendo mi cabeza para depositar un suave beso en su pecho.

Aquello pareció relajarlo un poco aunque no fue hasta que el pequeño bebé de aquella mujer nació que se relajó por completo.

Sentí húmedas lágrimas descender por mis mejillas al ver como los padres se besaban con su hijo por fin entre sus brazos pero no me importó lo más mínimo. Besé a Renesmee que seguía entretenida con mi cabello y la abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho.

– Es maravilloso, como un milagro. – dijo la voz emocionada de Esme que contemplaba la televisión con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

– ¿Cómo se siente? – inquirió Rosalie en voz baja justo un par de segundos después de que los créditos finales aparecieran en el televisor. – ¿Cómo es dar a luz?

Tan absorta estaba besando y abrazando a mi hija que tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que me estaba pregunta a mí. _¿A quién __si__no__?,_ murmuró con ironía una vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza.

– Me refiero a aparte del dolor y todo eso. – añadió al ver que no decía nada. – ¿Cómo… como se siente? ¿Cómo es?

Miré a Edward con una mueca insegura en el rostro y volví a fija mi vista en mi cuñada.

– Bueno fue tan largo que no recuerdo exactamente todo lo que pasó. – dije en voz baja. – Recuerdo que no hacía más que gritarle a Edward.

Jasper rió.

– Eso está muy bien, deberías haberle golpeado. – bromeó Alice riendo también.

Edward negó con la cabeza y me besó sonriendo levemente.

– No es cierto, apenas se quejó. – aseguró con voz suave y dulce. – Lo hizo increíblemente bien.

– Al final sí que grité y no poco. – repliqué.

– Cielo, con el parto que tuviste lo extraño hubiera sido que no gritaras. – me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

–Lo que sí que recuerdo es la desesperación…– murmuré poco después, con el pensamiento muy lejos de allí, en una cabaña perdida en mitad del bosque. – No avanzaba, pasaban las horas y cada vez era más desesperante y de pronto todo empieza a acelerarse y sé que ha llegado el momento pero Edward no hace más que pedirme que no empuje porque aún no estoy lista pero yo no puedo, sé que debo hacerlo. Y después todo ese dolor y… Recuerdo que estaba exhausta, lloraba y no podía dejar de pensar en que no lo conseguiría, en que no podía hacerlo y entonces todo el dolor, toda la presión desaparece, se esfuma y escuchó a Edward reír y sollozar a la vez y me doy cuenta de que todo ha terminado, de que ha nacido y escucho su llanto y es tan hermoso… Recuerdo… recuerdo la sensación de plenitud, de… felicidad cuando Edward colocó al bebé sobre mi pecho y me besó y me dijo que todo había salido bien, que ella estaba bien.

Sentí los gélidos dedos de mi esposo limpiar las silenciosas lágrimas que se habían deslizado por mis mejillas, devolviéndome a la realidad. Edward me miraba sonriendo emocionado con una mezcla entre felicidad y amor que me revolvió el estómago, como miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi interior. Le devolví la sonrisa también emocionada y alcé la mirada hacia todos los Cullen que me miraban con aquella misma emoción pintada en el rostro.

– Gracias. – me dijo Rosalie con voz suave y amable, sonriendo sinceramente.

Asentí con la cabeza y bajé la mirada sintiéndome demasiado observada.

– Ahora dejadme que cambie de ropa a mi sobrina. – murmuró Alice apresuradamente que se levantó del sofá y me quitó a Renesmee antes de que pudiera siquiera asimilar sus palabras. – No puedo verla con esa mancha.

Edward rió agitando la cabeza y yo recordé que su vestidito verde seguía manchado de leche.

– Alice, en realidad creo que necesita un baño también. – sugerí, antes de girarme hacia Esme y Rosalie que seguían sentadas mirando absortas a la niña. – ¿Os importaría bañarla?

Rosalie me miró directamente durante unos segundos antes de contestar, como si estuviera procesando mis palabras.

– ¿No quieres hacerlo tú?

– Estoy cansada y Edward me va a llevar a la habitación para lo de…- dejé la frase inconclusa haciendo un gesto hacia mis pechos, ruborizándome.

– Oh, claro. – contestó Esme que se levantó y en una fracción de segundo estaba junto a Alice y la niña.

– Voy a por toallas. – dijo Alice dando un saltito sonriente pasándole el bebé a Rosalie que se había puesto en pie casi al instante y subiendo escaleras arriba a velocidad vampírica.

– Yo preparé el agua. – añadió Esme que desapareció emocionada en dirección al baño.

– Tened cuidado con el ombligo, aún no está del todo curado. – las previno Carlisle mirando con una sonrisa a su mujer que contenta tarareaba ya desde el interior del baño.

– Bien, vamos a darte un baño preciosa. – iba diciéndole Rose a su sobrina, dándole besos en la cabecita en dirección al baño. – Dile adiós a mamá.

Agité mi mano y le lancé un beso antes de que desparecieran tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.

– Acabas de alegrarles el día. – me confesó con una sonrisa Edward minutos después, mientras me dejaba sobre nuestra cama.

– Si dejarles bañarla es suficiente para hacerlas feliz, que la bañen siempre que quieran. – dije. – No es justo que ellas no puedan sentir lo que yo sentí cuando vi a nuestra hija por primera vez y aunque nunca puedan ser madres, siempre podrán ser las tías y la abuela de Renesmee, eso podemos concedérselo.

Mi marido me acomodó entre los almohadones y me besó con delicadeza.

– Eres la mujer más buena y dulce que conozco, aún no entiendo cómo logré que te convirtieras en mi esposa.

– No me digas esas cosas hoy, que estoy sensible. – le dije mientras fingía limpiarme unas lágrimas inexistentes.

– De acuerdo, Carlisle ha dicho que solo puedes extraerte una muy pequeña cantidad de leche porque si no tu cuerpo producirá más y se te volverán a hinchar los pechos de nuevo. – me explicó sacando el extraño aparato de la caja de cartón en la que estaba metido.

El sacaleches constaba de lo que parecía ser el bote de un biberón, el cual en lugar de estar cerrado por una tetina como cualquier biberón normal, tenía una especie de ventosa enorme transparente de la cual salía un tubito blanco conectado a un aparato con botones. _**(Supongo **__**que**__** todas habréis visto alguna vez un sacaleches pero de todos modos podéis encontrar una foto en el blog)**_

Lo observé con la ceja alzada durante unos segundos, intentando descubrir cómo demonios funcionaba esa cosa. Edward debió de ver mi cara de póquer ya que disimuló una sonrisilla y me lo explicó.

– El funcionamiento es bastante simple. Solo tienes que presionar esto contra el pecho, – me explicó señalando la ventosa. – y apretar a este botón para que empiece a succionar.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza comprendiendo lentamente la explicación y me di cuenta de que en efecto era bastante sencillo.

Me acomodé en la cama incorporándome un poco más entre los almohadones y me remangué la sudadera subiéndola dejando a la vista mis dos pechos hinchados y enormes, seguían sin parecerme míos. Edward me pasó el biberón raro con la ventosa y yo la coloqué despacio sobre mi pecho derecho.

– No le pongas mucha potencia a eso, ¿vale? – pedí cuando empezó a pulsar los botones.

– Tranquila, lo he regulado y lo he puesto al mínimo.

Finalmente pulsó el botón del medio del aparato y tras un pequeño ruido noté una leve presión que empujaba mi pecho hacía el interior de la ventosa. Un segundo después un líquido blanco se deslizaba desde la ventosa hasta el botecito situado detrás de ella.

– ¿Duele?

– No, la verdad es que esperaba que fuera más molesto. – admití apoyándome relajada contra el cabezal de la cama. – Había oído que dar el pecho dolía.

–Te aseguro que si le estuvieras dando el pecho a Renesmee dolería, en especial por su pequeña dentadura.

– ¿Crees que Carlisle va a seguir intentando darle leche en polvo? – pregunté mirándole directamente a sus ojos negros.

– Está empeñado en introducir comida humano en su dieta pero nuestra hija no parece muy dispuesta.

– Podríamos darle de probar de esta leche, de mi leche… – sugerí aunque me sentí rara diciendo aquello. – Tal vez esta sí que le guste y así podríamos encontrar una manera de alimentarla sin que me mordiera o…

– Bella, – me cortó con voz suave. – ya hablamos de esto, no puedes darle el pecho porque te haría daño, estás muy débil y además acabas de tomarte unas pastillas para cortar la leche, dejarás de producirla de aquí a unos días.

– Yo solo… quiero dárselo todo, cualquier cosa.

– Y eso hiciste. – murmuró mirándome dulcemente. – Le diste la vida, Bella.

Sus grandes manos acunaron mi rostro y presionó sus labios contra los míos con cariño en un beso tan amoroso que sentí como mis ojos se humedecían.

Largo rato después, sintiendo más ligera ahora que mis pechos ya no parecía que fueran a explotar de un momento a otro le pedí a Edward que volviera a llevarme al salón. Esme, Alice y Rosalie ya deberían de haber terminado de bañar a Renesmee y yo no veía el momento de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces con mi hija desnuda? – le preguntó Edward a su hermano favorito cuando al bajar descubrimos a Emmett haciéndole cosquillas a una desnudita Renesmee.

–Han subido las tres a escoger la ropa, – explicó moviendo los ojos hacia el piso de arriba. – Me la han dado así.

Reprimí las ganas de extender mis brazos hacia mi niña y cogerla en brazos viendo lo bien que se lo estaba pasando Renesmee con su tío y me limité a observarlos sonriente.

– Mirad que vestido más perfecto. – chilló Alice que apareció de pronto en medio del salón, seguida por Esme y Rose, sujetando un diminuto vestidito color amarillo suave y unos calcetines aún más pequeños del mismo color. – Pues esperad a vérselo puesto.

– Oh Dios, ya está sufriendo las torturas de Alice y aún no ha cumplido un año. Cuando tenga quince tendrá pesadillas contigo… – le dije a mi mejor amiga y cuñada meneando la cabeza dramáticamente.

Me sacó la lengua juguetonamente y se acercó a Emmett para coger a la niña y vestirla.

– No entiendo por qué os empeñáis en vestirla si ni siquiera tiene que llevar pañales. – protestó el enorme vampiro cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente molesto porque le hubieran quitado a su sobrina.

– No me pasé ocho horas en un centro comercial comprando ropa de bebé para que vaya desnuda ahora. – musitó Alice con voz cantarina. – Además mírala, ¿no es adorable?

Ahora no pude contenerme y alcé mis brazos en dirección a la menuda vampira para que me diera a mi bebé. Sí, era adorable, totalmente adorable y aún más si cabe con aquel gracioso vestidito.

En ese momento el apacible ambiente familiar cambió y una sucesión de gruñidos y murmullos me hicieron alzar la vista de mi hija y mirar a Edward preocupada.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté angustiada, apretando a Renesmee más fuerte contra mi pecho.

– Es Jacob, – me contestó con voz calmada, pasándome un brazo por los hombros, tranquilizándome. – Viene hacia aquí.

– Ha estado llamado durante los últimos tres días preguntando por ti. – añadió Carlisle con el mismo tono de voz de Edward, supuse que en un intento por relajar en tenso ambiente.

– Bella, creo que debería llevármela arriba, – murmuró Rose. – Lejos del chucho.

– No, – dije agitando la cabeza. – Quiero que Jacob la conozca.

Edward asintió en dirección a su hermana y acarició mi espalda suavemente. Me sentí reconfortada porque apoyara mi decisión.

Rosalie gruñó algo que no entendí y se sentó enfurruñada en el sofá junto a su esposo. Alice y Esme también se sentaron aunque de mejor humor.

Cuando Carlisle fue hasta la puerta y escuché su voz… aquella voz grave y hosca sentí algo en mi interior. Tenía ganas de verle, muchas. Seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, siempre lo sería, pero me sentía nerviosa. ¿Y si seguía pensando que mi hija era un monstruo incluso ahora que ya había nacido? Aquella idea me parecía ridícula, nadie podría pensar que aquel dulce y adorable bebé podría ser malvado de ningún modo pero si él lo hacía, si su odio era tal que no podía aceptarla, yo no podría aceptarlo a él y su amistad, eso lo sabía pero estaba segura de que él también lo sabía.

–Bella… – susurró aquella misma voz antes de que apareciera en mi campo de visión, dando largas zancadas hasta donde yo estaba.

– Jake. – dije sonriente, olvidándome de todos aquellos nervios en el mismo instante en que observé su familiar rostro tostado y su melena negra que apenas había crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Se sentó en el sofá a mi lado, y me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

Se giró para mirar a Carlisle que se había quedado junto a la puerta, observando la escena desde allí.

– Mejor que nunca. – le aseguré sonriendo ampliamente y girando mi rostro levemente para mirar a mi marido durante un segundo antes de volver a fijar la atención en mi amigo.

– Fue un parto largo y doloroso, – comentó Edward sin apartar su brazo de mis hombros. – Pero todo salió bien.

Jacob bajó la mirada hasta detenerla en nuestra pequeña, que estaba acurrucadita en mi regazo donde yo la mantenía cogida con fuerza. Tragó saliva y volvió a alzar la mirada vacilante.

– ¿Es él?

– Ella. – le corregí sin poder evitar el ensanchar mi sonrisa. – Te presento a Renesmee, nuestra hija.

Levanté con firmeza a mi niña, dándole la vuelta y apoyando sus piececitos en mis muslos para que nuestro invitado pudiera verla. No me hizo falta girarme hacia el resto de la familia para saber que todos aguardaban la reacción del licántropo con la misma impaciencia que yo. En especial, Rose, Emmett y Jasper que se habían inclinado hacia delante listos para saltar hacia él.

Las orbes negras de Jacob viajaron desde mi rostro al de la niña con expresión cautelosa, como si temiera encontrarse algo raro… pero no ocurrió nada, nada de nada. La reacción que todos esperamos no sucedió porque mi amigo se quedó allí… congelado. Los músculos de su cara como los del resto de su cuerpo se detuvieron, simplemente se pararon durante un par de largos minutos en los que pude notar la tensión e impaciencia por parte de algunos miembros de la familia y de pronto Jacob explotó.

Se cayó al suelo jadeando y temblando de pies a cabeza con sus ojos dilatados hasta salirse de sus órbitas clavados en los de Renesmee, sin pestañear.

Asustada y confusa por su reacción, mi primer impulso fue volver a esconder a Renesmee en mi pecho, abrazándola contra mi cuerpo antes de sentir una enorme preocupación por Jacob pues algo no estaba bien en él. Solo entonces sus ojos volvieron en sí, pestañeando un par de veces y respirando con dificultad.

– ¿Jacob estás bien? – pregunté con voz aguda por el susto. – ¿Qué te pasa?

No me respondió. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, presionando sus sienes antes de que sus jadeos se transformaran en sollozos.

– Dios mío…– musitó en voz tan baja que me costó entenderlo.

Y entonces todo fue tan rápido que apenas fui capaz de darme cuenta de que Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Alice que estaban frente a mí se alzaron con los ojos fijos en algo o alguien detrás de mí antes de que un borrón a toda velocidad colapsara contra el cuerpo aún jadeante de mi amigo, empujando con violencia contra la pared de enfrente.

– ¡NO! ¿Me oyes? ¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera! – los gruñidos tomaron forma hasta convertirse en palabras y reconocí la voz furiosa que gritaba.

Edward.

Era Edward quien había empujado a Jacob contra la pared, quien le estaba golpeando, gritando y zarandeando en ese momento.

Emmett y Jasper estuvieron al lado de su hermano una milésima de segundo después y sentí como alguien me quitaba a Renesmee en el mismo momento en que su llanto empezó a sonar, agudo y exigente. Esme estuvo a mi lado al segundo siguiente, cogiendo mi mano.

Yo apenas pude asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. _Edward está luchando con Jacob. __Están__ luchando_, me gritó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

– ¡Edward no! – chillé desgarrándome la garganta. – ¡Parad!

En ese momento los borrones se detuvieron, convirtiéndose en figuras normales y pude apreciar con claridad como Edward sujetaba a Jacob del cuello y lo zarandeaba contra la pared formando gruesas grietas en la pintura.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo?! – les grité, aunque mis palabras iban dirigidas exclusivamente a mi marido. – ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!

Mi marido giró su cabeza mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos negros ardían de furia, su mandíbula estaba tensa y las aletas de su nariz dilatadas. Su expresión me recordó cuando Sam mordió mi brazo durante aquella lucha horrible.

– Díselo. – le ordenó Edward al licántropo que parecía adormecido, como en otro mundo. – ¡Díselo!

Los ojos aún ligeramente dilatados de Jacob se enfocaron en los míos por primera vez desde que toda aquella llocura se había dilatado.

– Yo... – vaciló, movió su mirada hacia Rosalie que acunaba a Renesmee acallando sus lloros y volvió a fijar su mirada en mí. – Me he imprimado de ella.

Me quedé mirándolo en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez sus palabras. _Me he imprimado de ella, me he imprimado de ella, me he imprimado de ella, me he imprimado de ella… _Mi cerebro confuso enlazó el comportamiento de Jacob con sus palabras con el comportamiento de Edward y lo vi tan claro, como si fuera obvio.

Quise gritarle, pedirle a mi marido que siguiera golpeándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento o levantarme y abofetearlo yo misma con todas mis fuerzas pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada de aquello un fuerte dolor se coló en mi cabeza y mi vista se volvió borrosa. Sentí los brazos de Esme a mi alrededor y escuché el llanto de Renesmee que se hizo más intenso de pronto.

– ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! – gritó una voz femenina, reprochándole algo a alguien.

– Voy a matarte por esto. – juró una voz con odio que sí que reconocí, Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que todas estéis bien y que os haya gustado el capítulo. Este ha sido más largo, algo que supongo que os habrá gustado debido a los reviews que he recibido donde me pedias que los capítulos fueran más extensos.<strong>

**Sé que muchas me habías pedido que Jacob no se imprimara de Renesmee en el fic pero no he podido dejar al pobre Jake solo aunque ha recibido una buena paliza de parte del papá sobreprotector y esperad a que la mamá lo asuma del todo. Jacob no lo va a tener nada fácil.**

**Por cierto, las palabras que aparezcan en cursiva con un asterisco al lado significan que podéis encontrar el significa de dicha palabra en el glosario del blog, en el apartado del fic. **

**Muchas gracias por como siempre a todas las maravillosas lectoras que me dejan siempre un pequeño review y me dicen que les ha parecido el capítulo. En especial gracias a Gabbi Patts, Patricia Meza y a Phoenix que como me dejan los reviews como anónimas no puedo contestarlo pero que lo valoro y agradezco tanto como los demás.**

**Nada más, espero que todas hayáis pasado unas buenas navidades con vuestros familiares y amigos y que sigáis con ganas de seguir devorando fanfics, yo al menos sí.**

**Feliz año y un besazo enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	27. Ser madre

**Todos los ****personajes**** pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias a Libezzy por betear este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Ser madre<span>

_Bella POV_

Un fuerte olor a alcohol etílico me hizo arrugar la nariz y contraer la cara con repulsión.

– Está volviendo en sí – escuché la aguda voz de Alice cerca de mí.

–Tranquilízate, Edward. – esta vez fue Carlisle quien habló, con su siempre bajo y calmado tono de voz. – Aún no ha llegado el momento.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender qué habían querido decir las palabras de mi suegro pero lo dejé pasar. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentí ligeramente mareada. Abrí los ojos lentamente y mis pupilas se acostumbraron rápido a la iluminación, la habitación estaba en penumbra. Tan solo una lámpara de mesa cercana iluminaba la habitación con una cálida luz amarillenta. Afuera ya había anochecido.

– ¿Qué…?

– Te has desmayado. – murmuró Alice antes de que pudiera decir nada. – Por culpa del lobo.

Me giré para contemplar a mi cuñada que asomaba la cabeza por el respaldo del impoluto sofá blanco, aunque ella no era la única que estaba a mi alrededor. Esme, Emmett y Carlisle también estaban junto a mí, el último arrodillado con un algodón empapado de alcohol con el que supuse me había devuelto a la consciencia. Edward estaba allí aunque más alejado, junto a Jasper quien mantenía una mano en su hombro y por su expresión aún enfurecida supuse que las ondas calmantes de su hermano no estaban dando mucho resultado.

– ¿Dónde está Jacob? –inquirí sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

Recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido antes de que aparentemente me desmayara pero ahora no sentía aquella rabia rojiza y humeante correr por mi cuerpo, me sentía… vacía. Como en un extraño estado de shock. Jacob se había imprimado de mi hija, de mi bebé. Sin más. Y yo ya no tenía ganas ni de asesinarlo solo quería tumbarme en el suelo cerrar los ojos y escapar de aquella absurda y terrible pesadilla.

– Fuera. – habló Edward por primera vez y aunque ya no daba gritos seguía utilizando un tono mordaz y frío como el acero. Él sí parecía seguir con ganas de matarlo. – Y te aseguro que no va a poner un pie en esta casa nunca más.

– Está lloviendo mucho, tal vez podríamos dejarle pasar al porche para…– la mirada hostil de Edward hizo callar a su madre quien bajó la mirada dando por perdida la discusión.

Suspiré y me alcé con dificultad, recostándome sobre los cojines. Carlisle me ayudó con cuidado, comprobando que estaba bien.

Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo, buscando a alguien, buscándola a ella.

– ¿Y Renesmee? – pregunté dejando que varias notas de ansiedad se colarán en mis palabras.

Edward dio un paso hacia mí y sus facciones se suavizaron un poco.

– Rose la ha subido a la habitación. – me explicó Edward con una voz más parecida a su usual tono dulce. – Se ha asustado con los gritos y los golpes y está intentando calmarla… – sus ojos negros se alzaron en dirección al piso de arriba y suspiró disgustado. –… aunque no parece que lo esté consiguiendo.

– Llévame arriba, necesito cogerla. – fue todo lo que dije, alzando mis brazos para que me cogiera en volandas y me llevará con mi pequeña. En estos momentos ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

Conforme nos acercamos a la nueva y recién decorada habitación de nuestra hija nos dimos cuenta de que efectivamente, Rose no estaba teniendo mucho éxito en calmarla. Su llanto agudo y constante se escuchaba desde el pasillo y algo se encogió en mi interior al oírla llorar de ese modo pues nunca antes había llorado así. La mayoría de las veces apenas lloriqueaba un poco cuando tenía hambre o quería que Edward o yo la cogiéramos, pero ahora… parecía estar enferma, como si le doliera algo.

Edward aceleró el paso seguramente también preocupado por ella a juzgar por la expresión tensa de su rostro cuando entramos en la habitación y encontramos a Rosalie, que con Renesmee en brazos la paseaba por toda la habitación acunándola e intentando calmarla.

– No hay manera de que deje de llorar, – dijo la vampira rubia mirando a Edward exasperada.

Mi marido me dejó en la mecedora beige que había junto a la ventana y una vez tuvo los brazos libres cogió a la niña casi con desesperación.

– Princesa, tranquila. – susurró besando su cabecita. – Papá está aquí. Todo está bien, mi vida, todo va bien.

– Dámela. – le pedí extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella, casi implorando. Aún seguía demasiado sensible por el parto y oír llorar a mi pequeña estaba teniendo un efecto dramático en mí.

El preocupado papá alzó la cabeza y ya no puede ver ni rastro del enfado o la rabia que había dominado su rostro hacía escasos minutos, todo lo que podía ver ahora era su bello rostro congestionado por una enorme preocupación.

La dejó entre mis brazos mirándola ansioso, sin despegar sus manos de su diminuto cuerpo como si con aquello pudiera encontrar la manera de ayudarla.

– Mi bebé… – susurré apretándola contra mi pecho. Su hermosa carita estaba roja y húmeda por las lágrimas que no dejaban de surgir de sus ojos.

– Voy a llamar a Carlisle, esto no es normal. – escuché que decía Rosalie antes de salir de la habitación con paso apresurado.

– Nunca ha llorado así, ¿y si está enferma? – aventuré aterrada ante aquella posibilidad. Esa misma mañana Carlisle nos había asegurado que estaba perfectamente sana, no entendía nada.

Edward miraba concentrado a Renesmee, seguramente intentando averiguar qué le ocurría a nuestra hija. En ese momento, la niña alzó una de sus diminutas manitas rosadas para tocar mi mejilla.

– Yo no puedo ver nada, cariño. – le dije aunque no estaba segura de que pudiera comprenderme. Nunca había odiado tanto mi cualidad para mantener mi mente protegida como en ese momento, deseaba poder ver lo que me estaba mostrando, saber qué era lo que intentaba decirme.

– Te está enseñando lo que ha ocurrido con Jacob. – me indicó Edward con una voz que rozaba el alivio aunque aún podía notar la preocupación tiñendo sus palabras. – A ti gritándome y yo gritándote a ti. La hemos asustado, está preocupada, creía que estábamos en peligro.

Observé a mi marido atónito. ¿Preocupada? ¿Mi bebé recién nacido lloraba porque estaba preocupado por nosotros, por sus padres? De nuevo la había subestimado, era mucho más inteligente y maravillosa de lo que creía.

– No pasa nada, corazón. – le dijo Edward sin dejar de acariciar su espaldita. – Creo que Jasper nos haría más falta. Tal vez él sí pueda calmarla.

– No, espera. – exclamé cuando se puso en pie listo para salir de la habitación y traer a su hermano. – Tengo una idea.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera ruborizarme alcé de un tirón mi sudadera azul ante la sorprendida y atónita mirada de mi marido y acomodé la cabecita de Renesmee contra mi pecho, justo donde debería de estar mi corazón, latiendo acelerado y nervioso por el insistente y cada vez más alarmante llanto de mi hija.

Recordaba perfectamente el efecto que había tenido en ella apoyar su cabecita sobre mi pecho desnudo apenas un par de días antes. Edward había dicho que eso la tranquilizaba pues podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón del mismo modo que cuando estaba en mi interior, lo cual la relajaba y la hacía sentirse más segura de forma casi automática. Ahora esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que pasara lo mismo.

Sin embargo no pasó exactamente lo que yo esperaba ya que en lugar de dejar su cabecita apoyada sobre mi pecho y calmarse, llevó su boquita hacia uno de mis pechos y de pronto, sentí un tirón en mi pezón izquierdo antes de que empezara a succionar como si ya lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes, acallando su llanto.

Solté un jadeo de pura sorpresa y alcé la cabeza hacia Edward que contemplaba la imagen casi tan sorprendido como yo un segundo antes de que girara su cabeza en dirección a la puerta en el mismo instante en que Carlisle y Jasper seguidos del resto de la familia entraran en la habitación y se quedaran pasmados contemplándonos.

Bajé de nuevo la mirada aún demasiado aturdida para sentir vergüenza por estar mostrando una parte de mi anatomía bastante comprometedora a toda la familia y me limité a concentrarme en la imagen del pequeño bebé completamente relajado entre mis brazos, con sus manitas sobre mi pecho y sus labios alrededor de mi pecho succionando despacio aunque de forma constante. Me aferré con toda mi alma al suave tirón que sentía cada vez que succionaba y llevé toda mi atención a aquella sensación porque de algún modo aquello era lo único que me mantenía ligada a la realidad. Si no hubiera sido por ese leve tirón hubiera estado convencida de que estaba soñando.

– Car-Carlisle. – le llamó Edward volviendo a fijar su mirada en mí, mirándome inquieto. Su voz había sonado tan tensa y confusa que el apelado dio un paso hacia él casi antes de que acabara de decir su nombre.

El patriarca de los Cullen tampoco pudo esconder su sorpresa pero en su rostro no había ni un solo signo de inquietud, como mucho una ligera curiosidad.

– ¿Te hace daño? – me preguntó con su siempre voz calmada.

– No, no. – respondí de forma automática, si eso era lo que les preocupaba podían estar tranquilos porque apenas pasaba de una ligera molestia. – Es maravilloso, increíble.

Pude alcanzar a ver la sonrisa dulce y tierna que Esme me dedicó antes de girarse hacia sus hijos.

– Démosles a Bella y a su pequeña algo de intimidad, – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jasper y empujarlo hacia la puerta con suavidad. – parece que ya no necesita que la calmes.

– Definitivamente no, hacía tiempo que no sentía a nadie tan tranquilo como ella. – murmuró Jasper antes de salir junto al resto de la familia.

Solo Carlisle se había quedado junto a Edward y parecía estar allí exclusivamente por él, incluso yo podía ver lo nervioso y tenso que estaba.

– ¿Es malo para el bebé o para Bella? – escuché que le preguntaba a su padre. – Creí que ella no se alimentaba de leche y mucho menos materna.

– En efecto así es, pero creo que por una cuestión de instinto le agrada la leche de Bella. – respondió Carlisle y no estuve del todo segura de lo que quería decir. – Está claro que Renesmee tiene un parte vampírica pero también una parte humana y según parece sus instintos humanos la han empujado a mamar de su madre, como ocurre con cualquier otro bebé.

– Pero ella no es del todo humana. – replicó Edward que seguía preocupado. – ¿Podría tener efectos nocivos para ella? Es muy pequeña y…

– No veo cómo – le interrumpió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. – He examinado la muestra de leche que Bella se extrajo antes y no hay nada que pueda ser perjudicial para Renesmee. Si su organismo la asimila correctamente, como cualquier otro bebé humano, no le hará ningún daño. Aunque sí sería recomendable que si decides darle el pecho a partir de ahora lo alternemos con sangre a fin de que no se acostumbre solo a la leche materna ya que no vas a poder amantarla siempre.

Carlisle me dedicó una sonrisa amable y justo después intercambió una intensa mirada con mi marido a la cual no di mucha importancia, estaba demasiado ocupaba asimilando todo aquello.

– ¿Entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparse? – insistió por última vez Edward, como si quisiera asegurarse.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

– Si esa pequeñita mantiene los dientes alejados de la piel de su madre y su estómago digiere correctamente el alimento, no habrá ningún problema. – le aseguró. – De hecho, ya ves que por ahora ha sido algo positivo. Mira lo tranquila que está.

Edward asintió y por primera vez sonrió aliviado contemplando a su niña.

Carlisle nos dedicó una última sonrisa amable antes de desaparecer también de la habitación y Edward se arrodilló frente a nosotras, sonriendo encandilado aunque mantuvo su ceño fruncido.

– ¿Seguro que no te duele? – volvió a insistir, observando más de cerca como se alimentaba su hija.

– No, nada. – le prometí sonriéndole y demostrándole como me sentía, pletórica, emocionada y muy, muy contenta.

El dolor, el cual no era más que una molestia, era lo último en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Me sentía abrumada. De algún modo había estado deseando darle el pecho sin saber muy bien por qué y ahora podía ver el porqué, todo lo que quería era vivir todas y cada una de las cosas que una madre debería vivir. Quería hacer todo aquello para poder creer que de verdad, me había convertido en una madre y que aquel diminuto ser que aún me parecía demasiado perfecto para ser mío, me necesitaba, ya fuera para calmarlo cuando llorara, para besarlo cuando riera o para alimentarlo cuando tuviera hambre. Y ahora que por fin empezaba a creerlo aquello me pareció simplemente lo más natural del mundo, como si hubiera estado amantándola toda la vida, como si fuera madre desde hace años.

– Aún voy a tardar un rato en acostumbrarme y no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no esté seguro de que le ha sentado bien, – murmuró Edward con la mirada perdida en nuestra hija. – pero te puedo asegurar que no he visto nunca nada más hermoso que esto.

Sonreí y esta vez sí que sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, algo que le hizo sonreír a él también.

Más relajada me permití mover la mano que tenía sujetando la espaldita de Renesmee y llevarla hasta sus piececitos cubiertos por los graciosos calcetines amarillos que aún llevaba puestos. Edward no podía apartar la mirada de ella, la contemplaba con una expresión que rozaba la admiración. Alzó uno de sus largos y esbeltos dedos y limpió con delicadeza las gotitas de aquel líquido blanco que se deslizaban por las comisuras de su boquita cada poco tiempo, algo que no parecía perturbarla en absoluto, antes de llevarlo hacia su manita. Ambos ensanchamos nuestras sonrisas cuando la niña cerró su manita alrededor del dedo de su padre y en ese momento yo también estuve segura de que nunca podría vivir un momento más hermoso que ese.

Pocos minutos después el suave tirón fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer y los ojitos de nuestra pequeña se cerraron durmiéndose aún con mi pecho en su boca. Edward se puso de pie y la cogió en brazos, limpió su boquita con una toallita húmeda, besó su cabecita y la metió en su cuna.

– Va a dormir durante un buen rato, – comentó Edward dándome otra toallita húmeda para que me limpiara. – ha llorado mucho.

Suspiré y me recoloqué la sudadera volviendo a la realidad bruscamente. Ese momento había sido como un descanso, un oasis en medio del desierto que tanto Edward como yo habíamos necesitado de forma desesperada pero ahora Renesmee dormía y nosotros teníamos que solucionar otro problema que seguía haciéndonos enfurecer a ambos.

– ¿Sigue ahí fuera? – pregunté y no hizo falta que especificara a quién me refería. Él también parecía haber vuelto a la realidad.

–Sí, – respondió sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconder el disgusto en su voz. – Tiene la absurda idea de que tarde o temprano le dejaremos pasar y_ hablaremos_ de esto y entonces él nos hará ver que esto es algo bueno para ella. Como si eso fuera cierto.

Suspiré y fijé mi vista en la cuna de madera en la que dormía plácidamente nuestra pequeña. Edward se paseó por la habitación en silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

– Es mía, él no tiene ningún derecho. – murmuré enfurruñada también perdida en mis propios pensamientos. – Es mi bebé.

– Dime Bella, ¿si lo matara te enfadarías mucho? – preguntó deteniendo su paseo y mirándome fingiendo una mueca inofensiva.

– Nah, se me pasaría pronto. – le aseguré esbozando una sonrisilla maliciosa.

–Perfecto.

Me eché a reír en voz baja; por no llorar, y Edward se unió a mis tristes carcajadas, seguramente fantaseando ante aquello hasta que de pronto se tensó y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirí tensándome yo también de forma automática.

No me contestó, dio un paso hacia la puerta y echó la cabeza hacia delante como si estuviera pendiente de algo, escuchando. Un segundo después cerró los ojos en un gesto de enfado y maldijo en voz baja abriendo la puerta malhumorado.

– ¡Edward! – le llamé antes de que saliera de la habitación precipitadamente.

– Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida. – dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Me crucé de brazos enfadada y fruncí los labios. ¿Por qué nunca podía enterarme de nada? Estaba harta de quedarme al margen de todo lo que le ocurría a esta familia. Ya no estaba embarazada y por lo tanto ya no había peligro de que me alterara o sufriera un aborto o nada de nada y estaba claro que ahora mismo estaba más alterada y preocupada que si mi marido se hubiera dignado a explicarme qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que claramente ocurría algo.

Escuché un estruendo que pareció venir de afuera de la casa y me asusté. Como pude me las apañé para levantarme de la mecedora y me asomé por la ventana, sintiendo una enorme gratitud hacia mi suegro por haberme dado un antiinflamatorio hacía un rato. Miré con atención en todas las direcciones en las que el ángulo de la ventana me permitió pero para mi disgusto la ventana daba al lado trasero de la casa y no podía ver nada. Solté un gemido lastimero de pura frustración.

En ese momento volví a escuchar otro ruido más fuerte que el anterior que fue seguido por otros tantos. Empecé a preocuparme más conforme los ruidos y golpes tomaron forma y pude identificar con facilidad una sucesión de gruñidos y rugidos.

Un gimoteó proveniente de la cuna de madera me hizo girarme hacia ella y contemplar a la dormidita Renesmee que con los bracitos extendidos y cubierta con la manta con la que su papá la había tapado minutos antes se revolvía inquieta por los ruidos. La arropé con cuidado de no despertar su ligero sueño y le canté en voz baja haciendo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarme en ella y olvidar por un momento la ansiedad cada vez más intensa que apretaba mi pecho.

Los ruidos y gruñidos abajo pararon de forma abrupta y aunque eso pareció agradarle a Renesmee quien dejó de removerse sumida en un sueño más profundo y tranquilo, yo solo me inquieté más. Edward no volvía y mi cabeza estaba empezando a jugarme malas pasadas.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente arropé con cuidado a mi hija en su cunita, tomé aire, y eché a andar en dirección al piso de abajo. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad puse ambos pies en el último escalón y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Había bajado las escaleras sola, sin nadie, y no me había caído. En cualquier otro momento eso me hubiera hecho realmente feliz pero en ese entonces me sentía demasiado preocupada para hacer nada.

– ¡Bella! – me llamó Carlisle que apareció a mi lado como una aparición. – No debes caminar, podrías soltarte algún punto.

Cerré los ojos e intenté ignorar sus palabras. Pensar en las consecuencias que podría haber tenido mi aventurilla no me haría sentir mejor. Me centré en buscar a mi esposo el cual estaba afuera de la casa, empapado por la lluvia que se había vuelto más intensa en la última media hora, junto al resto de la familia recriminándole o mejor dicho gruñéndole algo al chico moreno que extendía las palmas de las manos hacia arriba intentando decir algo. Edward se giró y me miró sorprendido por verme allí antes de dar tres grandes zancadas y aparecer también a mi lado.

– Te dije que esperaras arriba. – me regañó con voz molesta, estaba enfadado. Podía verlo en su mandíbula apretada y en las dilatas aletas de su nariz pero por supuesto yo no era el motivo de su enfado. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo Jacob tenía algo que ver por la forma en que los Cullen le gruñían.

– Sí y también dijiste que volverías enseguida. – repliqué. – No tendría que haber bajado yo sola si no os olvidarais todos de mí cada vez que ocurre algo.

Edward bufó y se pinzó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó al darse cuanto de que había sido demasiado brusco. Dio otro paso hasta mí y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos húmedos por la lluvia, aunque seguía estando tenso y alerta.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – volví a insistir fijando mi mirada esta vez en Carlisle, si Edward no iba a decirme nada, Carlisle lo haría.

– La manada viene hacia aquí. – me explicó Carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro, como si de ese modo el impacto de sus palabras fuera a ser menor.

– ¿Qué? – murmuré confusa mirando esta vez a Edward que fulminaba con la mirada la figura de Jacob.

¿Los lobos? ¿Qué querrían ahora? Después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez creía que no volverían a aparecer por aquí y si de algo estaba segura era de que no sería una visita de cortesía.

– Dale las gracias a tu amigo Jacob, por eso. – gruñó Edward entre dientes.

– Bella, no ha sido así. – dijo Jacob que entró alterado en la casa. Ensuciando todo el suelo de barro conforme se acercaba a donde estábamos. – No pensé que vendrían hasta aquí. Llevan días ocultándome información y no tenía ni idea de que seguían empeñados en…

–Tú no me hables – le gruñí también enfadada, no quería escuchar sus excusas. Aún no podía creerme que se hubiera imprimado de Renesmee y las ganas de golpearlo seguían muy aferradas en gran parte de mi ser.

– ¿Tú también estás enfadada? – murmuró haciendo una mueca extraña, una mezcla entre sorpresa y exasperación.

Le puse mala cara. ¿Acaso creía que no iba a molestarme? Precisamente a mí era a quien más le molestaba. Por el amor de Dios era mi hija, ¡mi bebé!

– Pues espera a que sepa lo que has hecho. – Edward prácticamente le estaba rugiendo y por la postura agazapada y sus labios retraídos mostrando sus dientes parecía a punto de abalanzarse contra él. Aunque comprendí que nada me empujaba a pedirle que no lo hiciera. – Si le paso algo por tu culpa, si le hacen daño… Bella va odiarte y yo te mataré.

– No la tocarán, me he imprimado de ella y sabes lo que eso significa, no le…

– Sí, todos nos damos cuenta de lo que eso significa. – añadió Rosalie interrumpiéndole, se había sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y cara de disgusto. – Es una tragedia.

– ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? – siguió recriminándole con furia Edward, que seguía furioso y con una postura amenazante. – Gracias a ti ahora saben que Bella ya ha dado a luz y que por lo tanto el bebé es ahora mucho más accesible y vulnerable. Tú los has traído hasta aquí, la has puesto en peligro. Así que no se te ocurra volver a decir que eres bueno para ella, ni lo pienses. Si le ocurre algo... será por tu culpa.

Tan enfadada como estaba me llevó un momento procesar las palabras del vampiro y solo cuando comprendí el verdadero significado empecé a notar la falta de aire. La voz de Jacob que parecía seguir defendiéndose de las acusaciones de mi marido se perdió en algún punto de mi mente y todo lo que pude ver tras mis párpados cerrados fue a alguien o algo lastimando a mi pequeña niña. El enemigo tomó una forma conocida y aterradora, la figura de un lobo que hasta hacía semanas había considerado un amigo pero que estuvo a punto de matar a Edward y matarme a mí hacía apenas unos días. Un lobo negro enorme que seguía dándome escalofríos tras aquel mordisco con el que podría haber matado a mi pequeña.

– Re-Renesmee… – balbuceé sintiendo como el horror me impedía respirar.

– Bella respira, – me instó la voz de Carlisle quien había vuelto a aparecer a mi lado. – Esto no te hace ningún bien, tienes que calmarte.

Sentí como alguien, supuse que Edward, acercaba una silla a mis rodillas en la cual me dejé caer sin demasiada elegancia.

Mi mente maliciosa no paraba de fantasear sin mi permiso con aquellos lobos del tamaño de caballos irrumpiendo en la hermosa habitación de Renesmee, asustándola. La idea me pareció insoportable.

– Edward, si le hacen daño yo no…– mi voz se cortó ante tal expectativa.

– No lo permitiré – juró la voz de Edward más calmada aunque decidida cerca de mi oído. –No se acercarán a ella. Jamás.

Quise creerlo, quise convencerme de ello pero aquello era exactamente lo mismo que me había dicho la última vez, pero todo se torció en ese entonces y yo acabé con un mordisco en mi brazo y él con todas sus extremidades arrancadas. Esta vez si algo salía mal yo no sería la lastimada y muy posiblemente él tampoco, sino nuestra hija, el diminuto y recién nacido bebé que dormía arriba, ajeno a todo esto en su cuna, sería el único lastimado y aquello me mataba.

– Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez, – repuse derrotada, hundiendo la cabeza en mis manos.

– Esta vez es distinto, – me dijo Jacob que se había arrodillado a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos. – Me he imprimado de ella.

– No me lo recuerdes. – espeté girando la cabeza para no verle, seguía demasiado furiosa para mirarle a la cara siquiera. Si volvía a hablarme le daría una bofetada, estaba segura.

– No, Bella. No lo entiendes. – insistió. – No podemos dañar a la persona de la cual algún miembro de la manada se ha imprimado, es nuestra ley más sagrada.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – le pregunté a Edward que se había quedado en silencio, sintiendo como mi pecho se abría de puro alivio.

– Sí, es cierto. – admitió pero su voz no sonó del mismo modo que la mía, no había alivio en su voz, solo cautela. – Pero no me fío. Sam ya ha demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que para él todo aquello que escapa del tratado es motivo de lucha y si nos atacó porque creyó que Renesmee era un peligro aún sin estar seguro, es muy posible que ahora reaccione del mismo modo.

– No, lo harán. Saben que si la matan a ella me matarán a mí. – replicó Jacob muy seguro de sí mismo.

– Estuvieron dispuestos a sacrificar a Bella, ¿qué te hace pensar que no te sacrificarán a ti esta vez?

Jacob negó la cabeza, como si aquello le pareciera ridículo, algo imposible. Sabía cómo se sentía, yo me habías sentido exactamente igual al enterarme de que querían matarme para impedir que el bebé naciera y por eso pensaba como Edward. No podíamos estar seguros de la decisión que tomaría Sam, no después de lo que hizo y mucho menos tratándose de la seguridad de nuestra hija pero si eso era todo, lo aceptaría. Incluso aunque no fuera seguro, aquella ley lobuna de la que Jacob hablaba nos daba una oportunidad, algo a lo que aferrarme y lo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas.

La espera se me hizo eterna, marcada por la impaciencia de Emmett que se paseaba de un lado para otro por el jardín sin importarle el hecho de que la lluvia lo estuviera calando hasta los huesos, la preocupación de Carlisle aunque bien escondida y la tensión de Edward que permanecía en silencio sentado en el sofá a mi lado. Jacob también estaba afuera, correteando por los alrededores de la casa en forma humana más alejado que Emmett y Jasper, intentando averiguar a qué distancia estaba la manada y por lo tanto cuánto tardarían en llegar. Yo seguía pensando que sería infinitamente más sencillo si Jacob se limitara a transformarse y así poder explicarle mediante sus pensamientos que aquella a quien querían matar era la misma de la cual se había imprimado, algo que ni Edward ni yo seguíamos sin perdonarle. Sin embargo, todos concordaban en que sería mucho mejor que Jacob les aguardara aquí con nosotros y _en persona,_ explicarles qué era lo que había ocurrido.

– No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tardan tanto? – pregunté con desesperación pregunté en algún momento de aquel interminable silencio en el que se había sumido la casa.

– Están dudando, – me confesó Edward en voz baja, como si no quisiera romper la quietud. – el hecho de que Jacob este aquí les ha confundido, no quieren entrar directamente luchando sabiendo que él está aquí y por otro lado han perdido el efecto sorpresa. Eso nos dará tiempo para hablar.

– No habrá lucha, ¿verdad?

– No, nadie quiere luchar. Ni siquiera ellos, pero están convencidos de que ella es un peligro. Algo por lo que arriesgar vidas, si es necesario.

– Dios, es solo un bebé. – murmuré agitando la cabeza.

– Pero ellos no lo saben, creen que es una especie de monstruo sanguinario. –me explicó y en su voz apareció un tono de burla, ya que como a mí a él también le parecía ridículo aquel adjetivo para nuestra hermosa y adorable niña. – Por eso quiero que te quedes aquí abajo con nosotros cuando vengan.

Fruncí el ceño confusa. ¿Edward pidiéndome que me quedara allí, expuesta al peligro? Eso sí que era extraño.

– Creía que subiría arriba y me quedaría con Renesmee. – admití confusa.

– Esme se quedará con ella, te necesitamos con nosotros aquí. – dijo muy concentrado y por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que era en eso en lo que había estado pensado todo ese tiempo en el que había estado tan callado y serio. – Tú eres el ejemplo de que no es un monstruo. Daban por hecho que no sobrevivirías al embarazo y verte viva ahora, después del parto, les hará darse cuenta de que no es peligrosa.

– No será necesario todo eso, – añadió Carlisle quien estaba de pie junto a la ventana. – en cuanto descubran que Jacob se ha imprimado, desecharán la idea de hacerle daño. No será necesario demostrar su bondad.

– Pero si esa ley no les convence, Bella lo hará. – replicó Edward que lo tenía todo bajo control, como siempre. – No quiero tener que exponer a Renesmee, es muy pequeña.

– Tienes razón – dije completamente de acuerdo. – Ella se quedará arriba, sin enterarse de nada. Es lo mejor.

Edward asintió y yo asentí también, sonriendo un poco al estar convencida de que pasara lo que pasara Renesmee estaría a salvo.

– De todos modos, si las cosas se tuercen. Te sacaré de allí enseguida. – me prometió mirándome a los ojos con intensidad.

– Lo sé.

En ese momento tanto Emmett y Jasper como Jacob entraron a la casa asintiendo con la cabeza, no hizo falta que dijeran nada. Todos que hasta ese momento no habían sido más que estatuas de mármol se movieron con agilidad saliendo al porche.

– ¿Ya? – pregunté y la tranquilidad de unos segundos de esfumó con rapidez.

– Sí, han decidido seguir adelante con la lucha aunque Jacob esté con nosotros. – me contestó Edward aunque parecía estar diciéndolo para el resto de la familia que ya se había posicionado afuera.

– ¿Y Renesmee?

– Esme ya está arriba con ella, – me informó Edward esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. – sigue dormida.

Acto seguido me ayudó a levantarme del sofá y me llevó con cuidado hasta el porche donde me dejó sobre mis pies y me cogió la mano con firmeza. Afortunadamente la lluvia había ido disminuyendo hasta detenerse por completo pero la humedad aún se respiraba en el ambiente. Me alegré de llevar puesta esa gruesa sudadera de Edward.

– No tardaremos mucho, todo acabará pronto. – me aseguró. – ¿Podrás aguantar de pie?

– Sí.

– Bien. – murmuró dejando un beso en mi mejilla antes de dar un paso hacia delante de modo que estuviera delante de mí pero dejándome a la vista.

Me fijé en que al contrario de lo que yo esperaba ninguno de ellos había adoptado una posición defensora o amenazante tan solo Edward delante de mí, aunque sin duda daba una imagen mucho más protectora que amenazante. Estaba muy claro que no iba a haber una lucha, al menos no por nuestra parte y eso me aliviaba a la par que me inquietaba.

– Jacob, permanece en tu forma humana hasta que llegue el momento. – le indicó Carlisle que estaba en el centro, a nuestro lado derecho. – De ese modo les será más sencillo ver que no planeamos atacarles.

Jake situado al frente asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, parecía relajado, seguro, o como mínimo mucho más confiado que cualquiera de los Cullen.

Un segundo más tarde Edward dio un suave apretón a mi mano y Jacob dio un paso hacia delante, en dirección al bosque. Los árboles húmedos se estremecieron ligeramente, y poco después las figuras de aquellos enormes lobos aparecieron a escasos metros de nosotros. El lobo negro, Sam, iba al frente. Sus ojos profundos y duros se deslizaron por todos y cada uno de nosotros. Pude apreciar la sorpresa en ellos cuando sus pupilas negras como el carbón se fijaron en mí. _Sí, Sam. Sigo viva_, deseé poder decirle. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar.

Los lobos se detuvieron adoptando posiciones de ataque aunque no atacaron y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Jacob. Estaba segura de que verlo al frente, en forma humana, les había detenido por completo. Era más sencillo matar a un enorme lobo marrón que al chico de expresión amable y gran sonrisa con el que habían compartido tantos paseos y bromas. El lobo más pequeño, del pelaje del color de la arena clara ladeó su cabeza hacia nosotros y sacó la lengua, como si estuviera sonriéndonos. Era Seth.

– Sam, no quieren luchar. – dijo Jacob, me sorprendió que no fuera Carlisle quien comenzara pero después pensé en que todos se sentirían más cómodos al hablar con su hermano que con el enemigo. – Sé por qué estáis aquí, pero cometéis un error.

El enorme lobo negro aulló y a pesar de no poder saber lo que decía me pareció enfadado, o como mínimo frustrado. El plan de ataque se había truncado y las probabilidades de ganar se habían reducido de forma masiva.

Todos, incluido Jacob ladearon el rostro hacia Edward, sin perder de vista a los lobos, él era el único que podía traducirlo.

– No quieren hacerte daño Jacob, pero tanto si permaneces de nuestro lado, como del suyo, están dispuestos a luchar. – dijo Edward con voz clara y neutra. – Su único objetivo es acabar lo que empezaron, es su deber y no les importa el precio a pagar con tal de proteger a la tribu.

– La tribu está a salvo. Estábamos equivocados respecto a… la criatura. – continuó Jacob con voz alta y clara aunque ligeramente amigable, como si Sam estuviera en su forma humana también. – No es peligrosa en absoluto, la he visto y… me he imprimado.

Sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, un aire frío y cada vez más húmedo conforme avanzaba la noche. No esperaba que fuera a soltarlo de ese modo, de pronto, sin preámbulos, y por la forma en la que todos se tensaron aguardado la reacción de la manada tuve la sensación de que no fui la única sorprendida.

Un segundo fue todo lo que le llevó a los lobos asimilar las palabras de su hermano y una sucesión de aullidos, gruñidos y extraños sonidos prominentes de sus enormes bocas lo inundaron todo durante unos instantes. Apreté más fuerte la mano de Edward.

– No te creen, – le dijo mi marido a Jake, que seguía callado en silencio, aguardando la reacción de los demás. – Vas a tener que mostrárselo.

–Se están poniendo nerviosos. – añadió Jasper sin desviar su mirada de los lobos.

Jacob asintió y corrió dando grandes zancadas hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde nadie podía verlo. Afortunadamente antes de que el ambiente se tensara apareció de nuevo, esta vez como un enorme lobo de pelaje color marrón. Recuperó su posición frente a la manada y se sentó, apoyándose en sus patas traseras. Como respuesta los aullidos cesaron y los lobos abandonaron sus posiciones de defensa para adoptar otra más relajada.

– ¿Qué está pasando ahora? – le preguntó Alice impaciente a su hermano.

– Jacob les está mostrando todo.

– Están alucinando. – murmuró Emmett esbozando una sonrisilla.

Asentí para mí misma. Ya lo creo que estarían alucinando, yo misma seguía sin poder creerlo.

Solo Carlisle y Jasper se mantuvieron quietos en sus sitios, sin cambiar de posición, el primero asegurándose de que no había peligro por el momento y el segundo con expresión concentrada, asegurándose de que el ambiente seguía lo más calmado posible.

Sam fue el primero de todos en agitar la cabeza y dejar de prestarle a atención a Jacob para dedicarle un enorme y feroz aullido. Estaba enfadado, eso pude notarlo hasta yo. Jacob le contestó con otro si no tan fuerte, como mínimo que expresaba el mismo grado de enfado. Y pronto todo volvieron a ser aullidos y rugidos furiosos. Solo Seth, el lobo más pequeño y alejado de la manada se mantuvo calmado.

Edward estaba en silencio pero se había tensado ligeramente y ninguno de los Cullen preguntó nada, todos nos limitamos a presenciar en silencio la escandalosa y violenta charla del lobo negro y el marrón.

– Maldita sea. – maldijo Edward en voz baja un momento después, frunciendo los labios. – No les basta con ver a la niña en los pensamientos de Jacob ni a Bella viva, quieren asegurarse de que no es una amenaza.

– ¿Pero y la ley? – preguntó Carlisle hablando por primera vez desde que habían aparecido los lobos.

– No les importa la ley – respondió Edward con amargura. – Quieren asegurarse de que Renesmee no es peligrosa.

– Ya la han visto, ¿qué más quieren? – pregunté en voz baja, empezando a desesperarme. Creía que todo esto iba a llevar mucho menos tiempo.

– Verla por ellos mismos. – fue todo lo que contestó y su tono de amargura me indicó que aquello le disgustaba tanto como a mí.

La gran y peluda cabeza de Jacob así como la de Sam se había girado hacia Edward, al igual que las del resto de los Cullen que estaban pendientes de su respuesta.

– Solo si vuelves a tu forma humana. – dijo Edward con voz decidida. – Yo tampoco me fío de ti, Sam.

El lobo de mayor tamaño aulló en lo que pareció ser una afirmación y dio media vuelta, adentrándose en la frondosidad del bosque al mismo tiempo en que Jacob desaparecía también, pero en dirección contraria, hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde debería de haber dejado su ropa. Un segundo después otros tres lobos siguieron al macho alfa desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

Yo estaba inquieta. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Tendríamos que enseñarles a Renesmee? ¿Qué diferencia habría en verla en persona que a través de los pensamientos de Jake? ¿Por qué no les bastaba con eso? Me alegraba de que Edward hubiera impuesto la condición de que volvieran a su forma humana, no podría soportar ver a mi hija cerca de esos lobos enormes.

Poco después Jacob volvió esta vez andando sobre dos piernas, su expresión era muy distinta a la que había tenido antes de la transformación. Parecía desolado. Estaba segura de que se sentía dolido por la decisión de Sam, Edward había tenido razón, estaban dispuestos a sacrificarle a él esta vez.

Sam volvió al claro casi al mismo tiempo que Jake, vestido tan solo con unos pantalones cortos rasgados y flanqueado por Paul, Embry y Seth. El último claramente había vuelto a su forma humana por propia voluntad y nos sonreía amigablemente. Había esperado ver a Sam furioso, enfadado o como mínimo concentrado pero todo lo que pude ver en su rostro fue pura determinación, determinación por matar a mi pequeña. Aquel hombre de tez morena y ojos marrones me pareció un hombre completamente distinto al que había visto tantas veces antes en casa de Emily, sonriente y con expresión juguetona a pesar de ser un hombre serio y protector con la manada. Me pareció el rostro de un demente y eso me asustó aún más. De algún modo tuve la sensación de que hubiera sido más sencillo seguir viéndolo con su aterradora forma lupina, todo con tal de no ver aquel rostro desencajado.

– Gracias, así será más sencillo que nos entendamos. – habló Carlisle con expresión amable y tono de voz cortés. – ¿Por qué no pasamos dentro? Todos estaríamos más cómodos y Bella acaba de ser madre, no es bueno que esté de pie demasiado tiempo.

Hubo unos segundos de duda, en la que toda la manada se quedó pendiente de Sam antes de que este asintiera y murmurara un _``claro´´_ demasiado directo y hostil para que sonara casual. Varios lobos aullaron en respuesta, en especial un lobo gris que le enseñó los dientes a Seth.

– Oh, Leah cállate. – le dijo éste en voz baja. – Sé cuidarme yo solito.

Sam le envió una mirada cortante que le hizo callar y los dos seguidos por Embry y Paul se adentraron en la casa tras Carlisle quien les abrió la puerta con educación.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá, algo que yo agradecí inmensamente en mi fuero interno. El antiinflamatorio estaba empezando a dejar de hacer efecto y ahora podía notar las consecuencias de haber bajado yo sola todos esos escalones antes. Iba a tener que tomar muchos antiinflamatorios para dormir algo aquella noche. Aunque de todos modos no me veía capaz de conciliar el sueño tras todo lo que estaba ocurriendo aquella tarde.

– Sentaros si queréis, poneos cómodos. – les dijo señalando el sofá blanco del salón con la mano. – Esme bajará enseguida con la pequeña Renesmee.

Nadie se sentó, ni los quileutes que disimularon penosamente una expresión de repulsión, ni los Cullen que se mantuvieron tensos y serios cerca de los ventanales, sin perder de vista a los lobos que esperaban afuera. Solo el joven Seth se sentó cómodamente a mi lado sonriéndome amigablemente. Le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude.

El bajo y cortante sonido de los tacones de Esme al bajar las escaleras me sacó de mis pensamientos y Edward caminó con rapidez hasta su madre para coger entre sus brazos al pequeño bultito cubierto con una mantita blanca de lana que se removió un poco por el movimiento.

– Sigue dormida. – le dijo la siempre dulce Esme esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que rezaba confianza, una confianza que claramente su hijo no sentía en esos momentos.

Tanto Sam como Paul y Embry se tensaron conforme Edward se acercaba a ellos sujetando a Renesmee. Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa y preocupada hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué esperaban ver? ¿Un monstruo de dos cabezas que escupiera fuego? Era ridículo.

Finalmente y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia Edward se detuvo, bajó la mirada hacia su hija y movió su brazo de forma que los tres pudieran verla.

– Es la misma niña que habéis visto en mi cabeza. – murmuró Jacob que seguía visiblemente ofendido.

Los ojos de Sam escudriñaron con atención a la dormida Renesmee, buscando con ímpetu cualquier cosa que no encajara, lo que fuera que pudiera ser suficiente para matarla. La reacción de Paul y Embry en especial la de éste último fue muy distinta a la de Sam, ambos parecieron satisfechos tras verla en primer momento e incluso creí ver a Embry disimular una sonrisilla de simpatía. Estuve segura de que si no hubiera sido por Sam todos hubieran acatado el hecho de que Renesmee era el motivo de imprimación de Jacob y que por lo tanto era intocable pero Sam… ese hombre estaba empeñado en luchar. Ahora entendía la cautela y la desconfianza de Edward al poder leer su mente cargada de aquellos pensamientos mortíferos y llenos de odio hacia nuestra hija. Estaba convencida de él como yo no soportaba esa situación, ver como se ponía en duda la bondad de nuestra niña, examinándola como si fuera un animal del que hubiera que dictaminar si era peligroso o no.

– Es solo un bebé – dije casi de forma involuntaria y mi voz sonó firme y fiera, sorprendiendo a todos.

– Si algo he aprendido es a no fiarme de las apariencias. – espetó Sam con aquella voz ruda y cargada de odio. – Esa criatura parece humana, pero no lo es. Es una aberración.

El cuerpo de Edward que estaba de espaldas a mí, tembló al mismo tiempo en que un bajo rugido se abría paso a través de su pecho. Carlisle se apresuró en ir hasta él y poner una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

– No es completamente humana, es cierto. – explicó Carlisle con su voz calmada. – Pero si hay una gran parte de humanidad en ella. Es una _semi-vampira_ o _semi-humana,_ como prefieras llamarla, y tiene rasgos muy humanos. Duerme, crece al mismo ritmo que cualquier bebé y…

– ¿Y qué come? – le interrumpió bruscamente.

– Leche. – contesté y me sentí realmente bien por decir aquello ya que desde hacía unas horas era cierto. – Leche materna, yo la alimento.

Sam pareció sorprendido aunque no fue el único, incluso Jacob frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– No, no es cierto. – replicó. – Tiene dientes, dientes para matar.

– Renesmee puede seguir una dieta humano o vampírica. – aclaró Carlisle sin cambiar su tono de voz calmado. – Actualmente combinamos ambas, aunque no hemos lastimado a ningún humano para suministrarle sangre y conforme crezca le enseñaremos a cazar del mismo modo en que lo hacemos nosotros. Ella es lo suficiente inteligente para saber que al utilizar sus dientes puede hacer daño y ha aprendido a controlarse. En estos momentos es tan inofensiva como cualquier otro bebé humano recién nacido.

– Sí, por supuesto que ahora es inofensiva pero cuando crezca dejará de serlo.

– No si la educamos y aprende a controlarse tal y como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. – le aseguró Carlisle. – Además no cuenta con ponzoña como nosotros, incluso aunque muerda a un humano o uno de vosotros no causaría mayor daño que el de una simple herida.

Sam negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños.

– No me importa. – dijo de pronto con voz contenida, hablando como un verdadero loco. – No es natural, no lo es.

– Sam, sabes lo que pasará si le haces daño. – dijo Jacob con voz derrotada. –Los ancianos no estarán de acuerdo con esto, estás rompiendo la ley más sagrada de nuestra tribu. Me estás matando del mismo en que tú morirías si alguien dañara a Emily.

Sam perdió los estribos en ese momento y sus ojos marrones llamearon enfurecidos.

– ¡NO! La ley no se aplica a una aberración así. ¡Emily no tiene nada que ver con esa cosa!

Los coléricos gritos de Sam se vieron aplacados por un fiero rugido por parte de mi esposo que nos dejó a todos clavados en nuestro sitio y Paul y Embry se unieron a los gruñidos. La mirada de Sam se enzarzó con la de Edward y a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro estuve segura de que ahora solo podría haber furia en él.

Un llanto agudo y exigente rompió la quietud y Edward abandonó su posición amenazante y enfurecida para aparecer a mi lado en una milésima de segundo y darme a la niña antes de volver a donde estaba. Se había movido tan rápido que no había podido ni verlo. Hubiera deseado poder acariciar su mejilla, mirarle a los ojos y decirle que todo iba bien, que se calmara, recordarle que ninguno de nosotros quería una lucha. Pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo y me vi de pronto nerviosa y atemorizada sujetando a una asustada y aún medio adormilada Renesmee que lloraba con fuerza. La apreté contra mi pecho y acuné su cuerpecito con cuidado.

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó Rosalie inquieta que había parecido a mi lado de repente.

– Sí, solo la han despertado. – contesté con voz tensa, sin dejar de acariciar su espaldita.

– Edward, tranquilízate. – le instó Carlisle y Jasper dio un paso hacia su hermano.

Las ondas calmantes de Jasper parecieron hacer efecto en Renesmee que disminuyó la potencia de su llanto y se limitó a gimotear aún con los ojitos cerrados. Edward también se calmó un poco y tras unos segundos volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el licántropo y su posición amenazante se convirtió en una más relajada aunque sin dejar de estar alerta, preparado para abalanzarse hacia él o alejarse de un salto si fuera necesario.

– Sam debes parar esto. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es una amenaza. – la voz de Edward fue ansiosa y directa pero no dejó que el rencor y el odio se filtraran en sus palabras. – Empezar una lucha no solucionará nada. Luchar no devolverá a la vida a tu hijo.

– ¡Sal de mi cabeza! – le gritó este y sus puños empezaron a temblar de forma violenta.

– Esme saca a Bella y a la niña de aquí. – escuché que le decía Edward a su madre.

– No, llévatela. – le dije a Esme cuando se acercó hasta mí y cogió a Renesmee que había empezado a llorar de nuevo. – Yo me quedo.

Mi suegra no discutió y desapareció del salón con Renesmee. Cuando volví mi atención a la habitación todo parecía distinto. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle y Alice se habían puesto detrás de Edward que estaba a tan solo un par de metros de los ahora tres enormes lobos y los harapos tirados por el suelo que hasta hace unos momentos habían sido sus ropas. El patriarca de los Cullen parecía querer calmar el ambiente y mantenía una mano en alto como si estuviera pidiendo paz pero Emmett y Rosalie habían adoptado unas claras posiciones de ataque. Seth se había levantado y estaba en el medio, al igual que Jacob, contemplándolo todo con ansiedad.

– Si empiezas una lucha ahora solo conseguirás que se pierdan más vidas – continuó Edward con ese tono de voz calmado y persuasivo. – Más muertes caerán sobre tu conciencia, perderás hermanos, chiquillos a los que tú has guiado hacia la muerte con tus órdenes.

El lobo aulló y abrió su boca mostrando sus amenazantes dientes afilados. Emmett y Jasper se tensaron más si cabe pero Edward no se movió ni un ápice.

– Sé que cuanto te duele verla así, Sam. Pero Emily…

El lobo aulló con más fuerza y movió sus patas de delante hacia Edward, su boca estaba ahora a centímetros del pecho de mi marido y yo lo sentí como si fuera mi propio pecho el que pudiera sentir el aliento jadeante de aquella bestia monstruosa. Seth entró en fase un segundo después que Jacob quien aterrizó en sus patas traseras. Emmett también había dado un paso hacia delante pero Edward alzó una mano y lo hizo retroceder.

– Emily no te odia, no te culpa, ni tampoco la culpa a ella –prosiguió Edward y esta vez no detuvo su habla a pesar de los gruñidos del lobo. – Debes dejar de creer que mi hija es la razón por la que abortó, el dolor no se irá al vengarte de nosotros, no fue culpa nuestra, no fue culpa de nadie. Tomaste una mala decisión y simplemente… se fue, lo perdió. No permitas que otra decisión errónea acabe con más vidas, Emily no lo olvidará por que la mates. No lo hagas Sam, deja de odiarla. Emily te ama, te necesita, otra lucha solo le hará más daño, solo os hará más daño a los dos.

La voz del vampiro que había adquirido ese tono dulzón y persuasivo se disolvió, y sus últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Tal vez era porque había estado demasiado nerviosa y aterrada, con mi pulso latiendo acelerado detrás de mis orejas, aturdiéndome y había sido por eso que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que mientras Edward hablaba Sam había ido debilitándose, abandonando sus rugidos amenazantes y sustituyéndolos por suaves y lastimeros gemidos, como un perro al que se le deja fuera de casa en un noche lluviosa, bajando la cabeza poco a poco como si en lugar de hablándole hubieran estado golpeándole. Solo cuando Edward dio un paso hacia delante de modo que su pecho ahora tocara con el morro del lobo, Sam salió disparado por la puerta, adentrándose en el bosque en menos de un segundo, formando un borrón que mis ojos apenas pudieron apreciar.

Tanto Paul como Embry que se habían mantenido erguidos sobre sus cuatro patas mostrarnos sus dientes y flanqueando a su líder tardaron un segundo en asimilar lo ocurrido y salir a la misma velocidad detrás de él. Seth aulló un poco como si se estuviera despidiendo y abandonó también la casa adentrándose en el bosque junto a la loba gris que se había quedado esperándole en el claro en el cual ya no quedaba un solo lobo.

– Ve. – le dijo en voz baja Edward a Jacob y éste asintió con la cabeza antes de salir más despacio por el mismo sitio que los demás.

Hasta ese momento en que la casa se sumió en un intenso silencio no me di cuenta de mi respiración irregular y acelerada, pero a pesar de saber que estaba hiperventilando todo lo que pude hacer es observar aún paralizada como Edward abandonaba el salón temblando hacia el comedor.

– Bella, tranquilízate. – me instó Carlisle que apareció frente a mí de pronto, seguramente alarmado por mi respiración irregular. – Ya se han ido, todo ha terminado.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar y respiré como él me indicaba durante unos segundos antes de levantarme del sofá haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

– No es bueno que…

– Tengo que ir con él. – dije simplemente interrumpiendo a mi suegro que desaprobó mi comportamiento.

Antes de que hiciera amago de detenerme empecé a andar haciendo caso omiso al punzante dolor de entre mis piernas. Me sentía tan alterada, aún con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas que me fue fácil centrarme en poner un pie detrás del otro y seguir a mi marido.

– Edward… – le llamé con voz ahogada al encontrarlo en el salón.

Mi querido vampiro se había acurrucado en la esquina más alejada de la puerta y estaba hecho un ovillo con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas y las manos estirando de su cabello nerviosamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, parecía descontrolado.

– Vete de aquí. Ahora no estoy bajo control. Márchate, por favor. – su voz fue tosca, nada que ver con el manejo de su voz que había demostrado hacía apenas unos segundos frente a la manada.

Por supuesto no hice caso a su orden y caminé más despacio hasta donde él estaba. No dije nada, me las apañé para sentarme en el suelo a su lado ahogando un gemido de dolor a causa del movimiento y me quedé muy quieta a su lado, sintiendo como los temblores de su cuerpo pegado al mío se iban calmando conforme pasaban los segundos. Cuando dejó de estirarse de los cabellos decidí moverme y rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

– ¿Estás así por lo que le has dicho a Sam?– le pregunté en voz baja y suave poco después. – ¿Lo de Emily y el aborto?

Lo escuché suspirar y sus frías manos cogieron delicadamente la mía que intentaba rodear su pecho.

– No, no es por eso. – su voz sonó más controlada y tranquila, esta vez y yo me relajé también. – En cierto modo poder ver en su mente todo lo que estaba sufriendo por eso ha sido duro, pero creo que esa ha sido la única razón por la que no lo he matado. Si supieras las barbaridades que estaba pensando sobre nuestra hija.

Podía imaginarlas por la manera en la que la había estado mirado todo el tiempo aunque no dije nada, me limité a dejar un beso en su nuca y apretujarme más contra su cuerpo de modo que entre nosotros no hubiera ni un milímetro de distancia.

– No puedo creer que os haya puesto en peligro de ese modo a las dos. – dijo como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo y por el modo catastrofista en lo que lo dijo supe que esa había sido la razón de su comportamiento, siempre preocupado, siempre torturándose.

Suponía desde el principio que se trataba de eso, ya que solo había algo capaz de hacerle perder su perfecto autocontrol y eso era mi seguridad y ahora también la de Renesmee. Me sentí realmente mal por mi amado marido, si ya era un paranoico sobreprotector con una esposa humana ahora además con una hija recién nacida iba a pasarlo muy mal.

– Edward no ha pasado nada, no ha habido lucha, yo estoy bien y Renesmee también, durmiendo en su cunita.

– No debería haberos arriesgado así. – continuó como si no hubiera hablado, ignorando por completo mis palabras. – Desde el principio, antes incluso de que llegaran, sospechaba que Sam estaba decidido a matarla dijéramos lo que le dijéramos o demostráramos lo que demostráramos, pero no fue hasta que nombré a Emily que sus pensamientos se me rebelaron por completo. A él no le importaba si Renesmee era una amenaza o no, quería matarla porque en su mente ella era la causante del aborto de Emily y quería venganza. Ha enloquecido aunque no le culpo, yo también me hubiera vuelto loco.

Cerré los ojos con pesar.

– Sé que debería odiarle por querer matar a nuestro bebé pero no puedo evitar sentir pena por él y por Emily, tuvo que ser horrible. – murmuré sin poder siquiera pensar en ello. Recordaba la angustia cuando Carlisle nos dijo que había riesgo de aborto, la impotencia y el dolor que había sentido en mi pecho, aplastándome. Nadie merecía sentir algo como aquello.

– Afortunadamente, mi maravillosa esposa dio a luz hace cuatro días a nuestra hija y no la perderemos nunca – alzó la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos y sus labios formaron una sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro, incluso sus ojos me parecieron menos oscuros.

Le devolví la sonrisa y aproveché el hecho de que sentados nuestras cabezas quedaban casi a la misma altura para presionar mis labios contra los suyos, besándole con toda la tranquilidad y la paz que sentía en ese momento. Edward me respondió el beso gustoso, saboreando mi boca casi con la misma intensidad con la que yo saboreé la suya hasta que separó nuestras bocas y suspiró.

– Desearía tanto poder hacerte el amor en este momento. – murmuró contra la sensible piel de mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, mientras él se tomaba unos instantes para besar y lamer mi mandíbula lentamente.

– Maldita cuarentena. – le escuché decir en voz baja antes de separarse bruscamente y alzarse del suelo de un salto demasiado ágil y rápido para mis ojos humanos.

– ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? – me preguntó Esme cuando volvimos al salón.

Miré a mi alrededor de forma disimulada y comprobé que Rosalie no estaba allí. Ella y Esme deberían de haberse cambiado y ahora sería la tía Rose quien cuidaba de Renesmee.

– No tengo mucha hambre – confesé haciendo una mueca.

– Bella, si no tienes hambre no tienes por qué comer. – me dijo Edward dejándome sobre el sofá. – No te fuerces.

No pude esconder mi sorpresa por la actitud de mi marido. Edward siempre se había comportado justo de la manera contraria, especial con todo lo relacionad a mi salud y por lo tanto también con mi alimentación. Aún recordaba el chantaje psicológico al que me sometía durante el embarazo para que comiera cuando yo me negaba a ello.

Carlisle que estaba de pie charlando con Alice sobre algo miró a Edward y ambos intercambiaron una mirada que me dejó bastante confusa.

– Bueno, pues si después te apetece algo de comer, no dudes en decírmelo. – me instó Esme con una sonrisa amable antes de desaparecer escalera arriba.

– Lo haré, gracias Esme.

Poco después Edward y yo también subimos arriba y tras hacer una parada en la habitación de nuestra niña para darle las buenas, nos metimos en la cama, yo para dormir y Edward para velar mis sueños, como siempre, aunque no conseguí dormirme hasta que me tomé otro antiinflamatorio.

Finalmente me dormí tan tarde que cuando desperté al día siguiente ya era casi mediodía y Renesmee quien según Edward había pasado gran parte de la madrugada despierta y riendo por las cosquillas y la atención que había recibido por parte de toda la familia, estaba dormida en su cuna. De todos modos mi querido vampiro no insistió mucho en ello, conocedor de que una parte de mí se sentía terriblemente mal por haberme perdido todos esos momentos. Empezaba a odiar el hecho de que tuviera que dormir ya que eso significaba pasar menos tiempo con ella.

No tenía nada de apetito pero aún así le pedí a Esme que me prepara algo de comer y me obligué a mí misma a comer algo. Debía alimentarme para recuperarme del embarazo y del parto y era por esa misma razón por la que me desconcertaba tanto el comportamiento de Edward como el de Carlisle. Ambos se habían estado comportando de una manera un tanto extraña, mucho más relajada respecto a mi salud que de costumbre y aunque me sentía feliz pues aquello significa que estaba mucho mejor, algo en mi interior me decía que no era algo bueno del todo.

El gran reloj que había sobre la reformada chimenea de gas del salón marcaba casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Jacob apareció en la casa, para _alegría_ de Rosalie que gruñó algo sobre el olor al perro que se quedaría en la casa después.

– Creí haberte dicho que no volverías a poner un pie en esta casa. – dijo Edward con tono mordaz a modo de saludo.

Jacob suspiró e ignorando sus palabras se sentó en el sofá en el que estábamos sentados nosotros.

– Eso fue antes de que el hecho de haberme imprimado de la niña evitara una lucha en la que podrías haber muerto. – contestó él, recostándose en el sofá con total naturalidad.

Emmett que estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente junto a Alice y Jasper fingió unas escandalosas carcajadas.

– Les hubiéramos machacado. – aseguró golpeando sus puños.

– Puedes pensar lo que quieras en tu mente enfermiza, pero todos sabemos que la ley no te salvó. Sam estaba decidido a luchar y le importó muy poco el enterarse de que te habías imprimado de ella. – repuso Edward con voz cortante aunque tranquila, sin cambiar su posición relajada con una brazo sobre mis hombros.

– Bueno, eso no importa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo importante es que al final todo se solucionó y tarde o temprano lo aceptaréis.

– No tendré que aceptar nada si te mato. – replicó el vampiro.

Jake rodó los ojos en un gesto melodramático y fijó su mirada en mí un momento después.

– Lo del chupasangre lo entiendo, pero tú… Suponía que te sorprendería al principio pero de ahí a que te enfades de esa manera... ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco exagerada?

La mandíbula se me cayó de pura incredulidad y me giré para mirarlo con toda la rabia de la fui capaz, que no era poca.

– ¿Exagerada? – gruñí sintiendo como las ganas de abofetearle volvían a picarme en las puntas de los dedos. – Te has imprimado de mi hija, de mi bebé. Tiene solo cuatro días, apenas he podido estar con ella y tú te imprimas de ella y esperas que reciba la noticia saltando de alegría. ¡Es mi bebé!

– Venga, Bells. Dijiste que me sentías como si fuéramos familia, pensé que esto te alegraría.

– Cuando dije lo de ser familia no me refería a ser tu suegra, Jacob. – aseguré frunciendo los labios furiosa.

Jasper y Emmett rieron en voz baja.

– ¿Y a qué te referías? – preguntó suspicaz estrechando los ojos.

Él sabía perfectamente que cuando le había dicho eso le veía de otro modo, de un modo muy distinto del que le veía ahora. Edward, sentado a mi lado se tensó sutilmente aunque pude apreciar cómo se mostraba atento a mi respuesta. ¡Maldito Jacob Black!

– Pues me refería a ti como… mi… hermano, mi hermano mayor. – contesté moviendo la cabeza para darle énfasis a mis palabras como si aquello fuera a hacerlas más creíbles.

Por supuesto nadie lo creyó aunque todos lo dejaron pasar.

– Bien, pues entonces seré su tío. – dijo de repente esbozando una reluciente sonrisa. – El tío Jake.

– ¡Eh! De eso nada. – se quejó Emmett levantándose bruscamente. – Yo soy su tío, no él.

– Tranquilo Emmett, nadie te quitará tu título. – bromeó Jasper dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano.

– Esto es ridículo. Te has imprimado de ella, Jacob. Tú no quieres ser su tío quieres ser su… ¡ugh! Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Es asqueroso.

– ¡Por Dios, Bella! – exclamó Jacob saltando del sofá como si le hubieran pichado en el trasero. – Es un bebé. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un pederasta? No pienso en ella en ese modo, crees que Edward seguiría ahí sentado si así fuera.

– En realidad no sé porque no te he arrancado la cabeza todavía. – murmuró Edward con aire pensativo.

El chico suspiró cansadamente y se acercó más a mí, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá cogiéndome las manos. Si no hubieran estado tan calientes y las mías tan frías, se las habría apartado de un manotazo.

– Todo lo que pido es poder verla a menudo y jugar con ella, no seré nada que ella no quiera. Solo deseo lo mismo que deseáis vosotros, su felicidad. Te prometo que jamás haré nada que puedo hacerla infeliz. Dejadme ser su tío, o su hermano, o su compañero de juegos, dejadme estar a su lado. – la voz de Jacob había sido suplicante y sus ojos marrones se había clavado den los míos con tal intensidad que tuve que coger aire cuando dejó de hablar.

Había buscado en él cualquier signo de mentira o engaño pero todo lo que podía ver en su rostro moreno y joven era una inmensa sinceridad. Seguía siendo el muchacho con el que tantas tardes había pasado, el mismo al que tanto había hecho sufrir. Seguía siendo mi Jake, con sus dones y sus defectos y tal vez, debía aceptarlo.

Suspiré en voz baja, soltando sus manos suavemente para girarme hacia mi marido que nos contemplaba detenidamente. Por su expresión deduje que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

– Este bien. – dijo finalmente Edward con un claro gesto de derrota. – Pero habrá que establecer unas normas.

– ¿Qué clase de normas? – preguntó Jacob a quien se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

– Nosotros somos sus padres, los encargados de cuidarla, educarla y quererla y nosotros tendremos la última palabra sobre ella, siempre. – empezó el vampiro que parecía tener todas las normas numeradas en su cabeza. Supuse que él había asumido mucho antes que yo que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que ceder.

– Y que no se te olvide nunca quien es su madre. – intervine cuando empezaron a ocurrírseme infinidad de cosas que debería de dejar claras para el futuro. – Cada vez que llore, o incluso cuando crezca y empiece a caminar, seré yo quien la consuele cuando se caiga, o cuando tenga pesadillas, o cuando le duela algo. Siempre seré yo, su madre.

Edward movió su cabeza asintiendo con la cabeza mientras me sonreía de forma orgullosa.

– Además, conforme crezca y muy a mi pesar deje de ser nuestra pequeña, no permitiré que tus pensamientos hacia ella se desvíen y se tornen irrespetuosos. Con Bella soporté pensamientos y fantasías muy poco decorosas por tu parte porque era una situación muy distinta pero con mi hija no será así. – le advirtió Edward con un tono firme.

Jacob rodó los ojos y asintió con gesto cansado.

– ¿Algo más que añadir, cariño?

– Nada más. – le contesté.

– Bien, entonces solo me queda añadir que yo soy su padre y por lo tanto su favorito hasta que cumpla por lo menos los quince. ¿Entendido? – su voz siguió sonando firme aunque la realidad de sus palabras hizo reír tanto a Alice como a Carlisle que observaban la escena.

Yo también reí en voz baja y me giré para dejar un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios. Era verdaderamente adorable cuando se metía en su papel de padre orgulloso y controlador.

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Jacob fingiendo una expresión de falsa seriedad.

Edward y yo asentimos.

– Vale, respetaré las normas. ¿Ahora ya puedo cogerla? – pidió formando una radiante sonrisa que provocó que dos hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas.

– Está dormida. – contesté con cierto aire de superioridad, no puede esconder mi alegría por ese hecho.

– Ya no. –replicó Rosalie que tenía la mirada clavada en las escaleras.

Todos nos giramos en aquella dirección para ver como Esme bajaba con su nieta en brazos quien no lloraba aunque se retorcía entre los brazos de su abuela y mantenía una de sus manitas en su cuello.

– Parece que alguien se ha despertado con hambre. – comentó Edward quien se levantó con una sonrisa del sofá y fue hasta Esme para coger a su hija en brazos.

– Hola, princesa. – susurró en voz baja dejando un beso en su cabeza antes de pasármela para que la cogiera.

Jacob se mostró ansioso aunque yo ahora mismo no tenía la más mínima intención de pasarle a mi bebé, aún no lo había visto en todo el día.

– Traeré algo de sangre. – murmuró Carlisle yendo hacia la cocina.

– No, mejor… ¿puedo? – dejé la frase inconclusa mientras miraba a mi suegro mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Él me entendió enseguida y asintió con una sonrisa antes de volver al sofá junto a Esme que se había sentado al lado de Alice. Edward quien también supo enseguida lo que me proponía sujetó a Renesmee mientras yo subía mi sudadera y cogía a mi pequeña para repetir aquello que había hecho hacía ahora un día. No sentí ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza sino todo lo contrarío, en cuanto el bebé empezó a alimentarse me sentí transportada a aquel estado de paz y tranquilidad en el que me había sumido la última vez que la había amantado y de algún modo todos los demás parecieron sumidos en aquella paz y tranquilidad también.

Jacob se recostó más sobre el sofá, sin dejar de mirar a la niña con fascinación al tiempo que Edward sujetaba el cuerpecito de Renesmee con sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, besando mi hombro cada pocos segundos. Yo me limité a disfrutar de la sensación, acariciando los piececitos del pequeño bebé que aunque con más intensidad que la última vez, se alimentaba en silencio con sus ojitos observando curiosos nuestros rostros.

Por desgracia el momento finalizó cuando Renesmee apartó su boquita de mi pecho y Carlisle comentó que deberíamos darle solo la cantidad que ella quisiera. Tantas veces había estado pidiendo Jacob que la dejáramos cogerla que cuando lo repitió por decimoquinta vez y sonrió con esa mezcla entre súplica e ilusión no pude hacer más que suspirar con pesar y pasarle a mi niña con infinito cuidado, bajo la crítica mirada de Edward, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra el licántropo y arrebatarle a su hija de entre los brazos al más mínimo momento.

A Renesmee no pareció gustarle demasiado aquello ya que en cuanto estuvo entre los grandes y musculosos brazos de Jacob le examinó con sus hermosos ojos marrones y después me buscó con la mirada como si me estuviera pidiendo ayuda antes de que su boquita formara un pequeño puchero.

– Chaval, me parece que no le gustas. – rió Emmett divertido.

– ¿Y qué esperabais? – le atacó Rosalie muy complacida por el comportamiento de su sobrina. – Es medio vampiro, es comprensible que no le gusten los chuchos.

– Es por la temperatura de tu piel, – aclaró Edward con el ceño fruncido y expresión concentrada. – Está acostumbrada a nuestra piel fría y la piel templada de Bella pero no a alguien con la piel tan cálida como la tuya.

Aquello pareció aclarar las dudas y preocupaciones de Jacob pero no las mías. No me importaba la razón, si estar con Jake hacía a mi pequeña llorar entonces no estaría con él, así de simple.

– Tranquila, Nessie. – le aseguró el chico agitando sus brazos levemente para llamar la atención de la niña. – Te acostumbrarás, te va a encantar estar conmigo.

Las palabras de Jacob en especial aquel estúpido e insultante apodo quedaron flotando en el aire, taladrando mis oídos y aquella paz y relajación en la que había estado sumida unos segundos antes se rompió de forma inesperada, formando un gran nube de ira a todo mi alrededor.

– ¿Cómo la has llamado? – espeté con voz ahogada e incrédula. Debía de haber escuchado mal, no era posible que el estúpido de Jacob acabara de destruir el hermoso y significativo nombre que su padre y yo habíamos escogido para ella llamándola del mismo modo que al que se le llama a un monstruo.

– No te enfades, es que el nombre ese que le habéis puesto es muy raro y aburrid-

Jacob no pudo terminar de hablar porque mi mano salió disparada hacia su mejilla en una bofetada que aunque a él no pareció ni rozarlo a mí me costó un buen escozor en las yemas de mis dedos.

– ¡Bella! – escuché a Edward llamarme a mis espaldas. Su voz era pura sorpresa.

Sujeté mi mano con la otra sin dejar de agitarla. ¿Porque siempre olvidaba que la cara de Jacob era tan dura como el hormigón? Aquella era la segunda vez que me lastimaba la mano golpeándole. La próxima me encargaría de darle en otro sitio y se me ocurrían unos cuantos.

– ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Carlisle que también se había puesto a mi lado y había cogido mi mano entre las suyas, examinándola detenidamente. – No te has roto ningún dedo.

Emmett y Jasper estaban riéndose con ganas y las paredes de la casa parecían temblar con cada una de las carcajadas mientras que Edward meneaba la cabeza lentamente. Como si estuviera pensando que efectivamente debería de haberlo golpeado en otro sitio.

– ¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó Jake sin ocultar su sorpresa por mi bofetón aunque sin una sola señal de dolor.

Renesmee tampoco parecía haberse enterado de nada ya que seguía con la mirada clavada en el licántropo mirándolo curiosa.

– Jamás. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se te ocurra volver a llamar a mi bebé así. – conseguí decir entre dientes, siseando mientras Carlisle se encargaba de mover cada uno de mis dedos.

Edward frotó mis hombros para calmarme y yo le miré exasperado.

– ¿Lo has oído? – le pregunté sin poder creérmelo aún, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho. – Es el nombre del monstruo, el del Lago Ness.

– Lo sé, cielo. Lo sé.

– ¿Has visto a tu madre? – le dijo Jacob a la niña hablándole en voz baja. – Yo creo que está un poco loca, pero tranquila Nessie, todo irá bien.

Esta vez no quise golpearle solo quise llorar.

– Va a seguir llamándola así, ¿verdad? – le pregunté a mi marido en un gemido bajo al comprender que no conseguiría evitar el desastre.

Edward asintió con la cabeza lentamente, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

– Deberías haberlo matado antes de que aceptáramos esto. – musité.

– Aún estoy a tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todas! Espero que os haya agradado el capítulo, al principio iba a ser más corto, hasta la marcha de los lobos más o menos pero como sé que no os gusta mucho todo eso de la manada he decidido alargarlo un poco y así poder poner un poco más de Edward-Bella-Renesmee. Siento mucho la decepción de algunas por la imprimación de Jacob en Renesmee pero como habéis podido ver en este capítulo él no va a estar siempre en casa de los Cullen, Edward y Bella le han dejado muy claro quiénes son los padres y más le vale a Jacob seguir las normas porque si no se va a llevar más de un golpe por parte de Bella ;) Lamentablemente, debo comunicaros que quedan muy poquitos capítulos <strong>**aunque**** pienso disfrutar escribiéndolos más que nunca y ojala que vosotras también disfrutéis leyéndolos. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews que recibí por el capítulo anterior, en especial gracias como siempre a los reviews anónimos que son los únicos que no puedo contestar pero que me alegran el día al igual que todos los demás.**

**Un besazo enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	28. Tanto como duren nuestras vidas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a mi querida beta Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Tanto como duren nuestras vidas<span>

_Edward POV_

Escuché dos suaves golpecitos en la superficie de madera maciza y un segundo después Carlisle asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Edward, podrías venir a mi despacho? Tenemos que hablar.

Asentí con la cabeza.

– Claro. – contesté y aunque quise sonar casual no pude hacer mucho por el tono apesadumbrado que cobró mi voz.

Mi _padre_ volvió a cerrar la puerta y escuché sus pasos sigilosos sobre el parqué de madera del pasillo.

Suspiré, me incliné para dejar un beso en la frente de mi esposa dormida y otro en la mano que aún mantenía entrelazada con la mía. Odiaba dejarla sola, incluso cuando dormía, pero prefería irme ahora de su lado que abandonarla cuando estaba despierta. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado salí de la habitación en silencio y caminé sin prisa hasta donde estaba Carlisle, preparándome para la conversación que estaba a punto de afrontar. En realidad ya sabía qué era lo que iba a decirme, pues en el fondo había sabido desde el principio que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, aunque no me esperaba que llegara tan de repente.

No me molesté en tocar cuando estuve frente a la ostentosa puerta de caoba oscura y me limité a sentarme en una de las sillas frente al escritorio cuando Carlisle la señaló con su mano en un gesto cordial.

– Edward, no hemos hablado de esto desde que te informé del estado de Bella, – empezó con voz clara y seria. – Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, considero que debe suceder cuanto antes.

– Dijiste que teníamos tiempo, que pasarían meses hasta que… llegara el momento.

– Sé lo que dije, pero su salud se ha deteriorado mucho más rápido de lo que había previsto, posiblemente por los últimos acontecimientos con la manada. – Hizo una pausa, suspiró y clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó compasiva – Ahora mismo está sufriendo sin posibilidad alguna de recuperarse y dudo que pueda durar más de un mes.

Dolía escucharle decir todo aquello sabiendo que era de Bella de quien estaba hablando pero lo que más dolía de todo era saber que tenía razón. Yo mismo había podido ver con mis propios ojos como en las últimas dos semanas la vida de mi querida esposa se apagaba como una flor que se marchita al ser arrancada de la tierra, volviendo a ser incapaz de caminar al poco tiempo, dejando de comer casi por completo y pasando la mayor parte del día en la cama, dormida. Apenas comía, no caminaba y estaba consciente poco más de cuatro horas al día en las cuales no hacía mucho aparte de amamantar a Renesmee, pedirme que me tumbara a su lado y preguntarme con voz lastimera por qué le tenía que ocurrir todo aquello justo cuando ya estaba empezando a recuperarse. Esa era la realidad y debía aceptarla, por mucho que doliera.

– No sé cómo decírselo. – admití abatido un momento después, alzando la mirada hacia el sabio rostro de mi _padre_, simplemente como un hijo que espera y necesita la ayuda de su padre.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amable y alzó su mano izquierda para darle un suave apretón a mi brazo que descansaba sobre el escritorio repleto de papeles y documentos.

– Respeté tu decisión en su momento de no decirle nada, a pesar de que como médico estoy acostumbrado y obligado a decir siempre la realidad de la situación, por dura que ésta sea – dijo. – Ahora ha llegado el momento de hablar con ella y me temo que no puedo serte de mucha ayuda en eso. Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo, o con Esme o con cualquiera de vosotros antes de convertiros pero tú sí la tienes. Aprovéchala, hijo.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza procesando sus palabras y me levanté de la silla.

– Lo haré – fue todo lo que dije antes de salir del despacho.

Cuando estuve en el pasillo no pude ignorar por más tiempo el agudo llanto que venía desde el salón y bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude.

– Por fin, lleva pidiendo veros a ti y a Bella todo el día. – me recriminó Rosalie cuando aparecí por la puerta. – A ver si tú consigues que duerma.

Tomé al pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta color beige que mi hermana me entregaba y acuné aquella diminuta personita entre mis brazos. Parecía que hacía un siglo que no la cogía en brazos.

– Tranquila, princesa. – susurré pegando su cuerpecito contra mi pecho, poniendo una mano en su trasero y otra en su cabecita para poder acunarla suavemente. – Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

La pequeña niña supo enseguida que era yo quien la cogía y el llanto se convirtió en un suave gimoteo casi al instante. Contemplé su hermoso rostro enrojecido y empapado por las lágrimas y besé su frente sintiéndome culpable por no haber estado con ella más tiempo durante estas últimas semanas. Había pasado la mayor parte del día junto a Bella, de noche y de día y mi hija nos echaba de menos a ambos. No podía culpar a mi esposa de eso, ella necesitaba descansar y yo no había sido capaz de separarme de ella viendo como su tiempo se agotaba a pasos agigantados, sintiendo que los segundos en compañía de mi amado ángel humano se esfumaban cada día más rápido. Por eso había hecho oídos sordos al llanto de mi hija que sonaba últimamente muy frecuentemente desde su habitación o desde el salón, estando seguro que estaba bien cuidada por mi familia, a pesar de que podía leer sus pensamientos y sabía que todo lo que pedía cada vez que lloraba era estar con su papá y su mamá.

Me dediqué a acunarla durante un rato, balanceándome hacia delante y hacia atrás absorto por completo en ella. Ahora tenía más cabello y según Carlisle había crecido un par de centímetros y había engordado algunos gramos desde la primera revisión aunque seguía siendo tan pequeña que apenas ocupaba poco más que mi mano.

Cuando se calmó del todo alzó su manita y a pesar de que no era necesario que me tocara para que yo pudiera ver sus pensamientos, la alcé unos centímetros para que la palma de su diminuta mano quedara en contacto con mi mejilla. Inmediatamente la imagen de Bella dándole el pecho inundó mi mente y sonreí con tristeza.

– Cuando nos mostró eso por primera vez creíamos que tenía hambre, –me dijo Esme quien junto a Rosalie habían estado cuidando de Renesmee durante las dos últimas semanas. – pero no quiere beber sangre.

– Quiere a Bella. – le expliqué, antes de bajar mi mirada hacia mi niña y dejar un beso esta vez en su manita que aún descansaba en mi mejilla. – Yo también la echo de menos, cariño.

Sus hermosos ojos marrones me observaron durante unos segundos, como si verdaderamente pudiera entenderlo e increíblemente estuve seguro de poder ver una mueca de decepción y pena en sus facciones de bebé recién nacido. No volvió a llorar, apoyó su cabecita contra mi pecho y enroscó sus deditos en la fina tela de mi camisa azul antes de bostezar de forma adorable. No había dormido demasiado bien estos días, estaba acostumbrada a que fuera Bella o yo quien la acunara para dormir o la llevara a su cuna y ahora parecía que todo el cansancio acumulado se había cernido sobre ella y después de canturrearle su nana durante medio minuto la niña parpadeó pesadamente y se durmió.

– Edward, – me llamó Jasper que estaba sentado en los escalones con aire distraído. – Alice, Emmett y yo vamos a salir de caza en cuanto anochezca. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

– No, creo que esperaré hasta que… – mi voz se cortó durante un segundo mientras mi mente buscaba el mejor modo de decirlo. – … todo se solucione.

– Llevas más de un mes sin cazar y además tienes mal aspecto – me recordó esta vez mi madre con preocupación – Deberías ir con ellos.

– No, esperaré. – repetí con voz más firme que antes, dejando muy claro que no me harían cambiar de opinión.

Esme puso mala cara pero no intentó convencerme más. Se levantó del sofá con rostro apenado y puso una mano en mi hombro, reconfortándome.

– ¿Cómo está?

Me encogí de hombros en un gesto de impotencia.

– Igual que esta mañana – respondí simplemente haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar indiferente. – Al menos no tiene dolores.

– Edward, pasará de todos modos – intervino la aguda vocecilla de Alice que estaba sentada en el suelo junto al ventanal de enfrente. – No entiendo por qué lo ves de esa manera, no es tan terrible. Solo es una nueva etapa.

– No es una etapa. – murmuró Rose con la mirada perdida en los árboles de afuera. – Es una sentencia de muerte, Alice.

La aludida rodó los ojos.

– Rose, ella ya está sentenciada. – dijo Emmett apartando la vista de la televisión durante un segundo. – Se está muriendo.

Aquello se clavó en mi pecho como un puñal, justo en el centro.

– ¡Emmett! – le reprendió Esme escandalizada.

Automáticamente todos se giraron para mirarme, seguramente para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba. Suspiré lentamente, bajé la cabeza, le entregué la niña a Rosalie y salí corriendo hacia la habitación.

Ignoré los pensamientos preocupados de mi familia y las apesadumbradas disculpas de mi hermano mayor mientras entraba en la habitación y me sentaba en la mullida cama cogiendo la mano de mi Bella entre las mías. Seguía profundamente dormida, con su rostro sereno y su cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada. En realidad, no estaba enfadado con Emmett ni con ninguno de ellos. Lo había dicho sin pensar y en el fondo no podía culparle de nada pues había dicho la verdad. Era culpa mía el no poder aceptar y asumir aquella verdad.

Un par de horas después me sentía más calmado y casi decidido. En cuanto despertara hablaría con ella, le diría cual era su estado y qué era lo que íbamos a hacer. Al fin y al cabo por fin iba a tener aquello que tantas veces me había pedido, aquello por lo que finalmente había accedido a casarse conmigo. Tal vez cuando todo se solucionara Bella fuera feliz, sin importarle haber dejado atrás su vida humana, una vida que a cada segundo se aproximaba más a su final. Debía ser valiente, afrontarlo y hacerlo porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que Bella no iba a morir, no viviría sin ella y el único modo de tenerla para siempre conmigo era convertirla, a pesar de que la idea me aterrorizara.

Alcé mi mano para acariciar su suave mejilla con la yema de mis dedos. Echaría de menos su calidez, el sonido de su corazón, el adorable sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas cuando se avergonzaba o el aspecto tan sereno de su rostro mientras dormía. Echaría de menos a _mi_Bella humana, pero la amaría aunque se convirtiera en un alien de tres cabezas, de eso también estaba convencido.

Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto cuando el conocido sonido del motor de la moto de Jacob llegó hasta mis oídos y recordé que antes aún tenía que resolver un par de asuntos.

– Jacob, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo – le dije cuando bajé al salón, justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a discutir con Rose para que le dejara coger a la niña.

Me siguió hasta la parte trasera de la casa a regañadientes.

– Eh, no sé qué te ha contado la rubia pero te aseguro que no he roto ninguna de las normas – iba diciendo soltando algún improperio hacia mi hermana de vez en cuando. – En serio, sea lo que sea lo que te ha dicho se lo ha inventado todo.

Me detuve cuando llegamos al límite del jardín, marcado por dos hileras de flores blancas y lilas y dos ostentosos árboles a los que Esme tenía especial aprecio.

– No tiene nada que ver con eso – le corté para que dejara de intentar exculparse de una acusación que nadie había realizado. – Es sobre Bella.

–Oh.

Jacob bajó la cabeza y su rostro también pareció apesadumbrado durante unos instantes. No era un secreto que mi esposa estaba mal, muy mal, y aunque la mayor parte de la mente de Jacob ahora se basara simplemente en Renesmee o Nessie como se empeñaba en seguir llamándola para disgusto de Bella, él aún guardaba un cariño muy especial por ella.

– No va a salir de esta – comencé con voz clara, intentado no derrumbarme mientras decía todo aquello. – Se… muere.

– ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo. – dijo frunciendo el ceño y agitando la cabeza. – Hace unos días estaba bien, mucho mejor que durante el embarazo. Se estaba recuperando.

– Su cuerpo no puede más, es como si hubiera llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y no pudiera seguir adelante. – intenté explicarle con la mayor convicción de lo que fui posible. – El embarazo, el parto… todo fue muy duro, demasiado duro. Es un milagro que sobreviviera pero ahora su organismo se está rindiendo, no puede más y no hay modo de hacer que siga adelante.

Estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que me había dicho Carlisle el día posterior a la revisión de Bella, cuando recibió los resultados de los análisis de sangre y comprobó que ya no había modo de que siguiera adelante. En ese entonces me había asegurado que se debilitaría poco a poco y que tal vez si la intubáramos y le proporcionáramos las vitaminas y los medicamentaos necesarios su cuerpo podría seguir funcionando durante unos cuantos meses más, sin embargo todo se había complicado y aquellos meses se habían reducido a unas cuantas semanas.

– Pero ¿y Carlisle no piensa hacer nada? –inquirió de repente, hablando tan rápido que de ser humano me habría costado trabajo entenderlo.

– Los medicamentos solo alargarían el proceso durante unos días más y no quiero que lo último que recuerde de su vida como humana sean agujas, jarabes y pastillas.

El chico se quedó callado durante un rato, con la vista fija en el suelo y los puños apretados.

– Voy a convertirla, Jacob. – me había costado decirlo en voz alta pero me alegré de que mi voz sonara tan firme y decidida. – Y te pido, te ruego, que como nieto y heredero de Ephraim Black nos concedas el permiso para transformarla sin romper la alianza que une nuestras familias. Te suplico que nos absuelvas de una lucha que ninguno de los dos desea. Sabes que nunca romperíamos nuestra palabra de no ser por algo así, no puedo renunciar a ella.

Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos durante unos segundos hasta que un momento después volvió a cerrarlos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

– Hazlo. – dijo y después su mirada que había vuelto a enfocarse en mí se perdió en algún punto del bosque que nos rodeaba, como si estuviera recordando algo. – Una vez, le dije que prefería verla muerta antes que convertida en una sanguijuela.

Yo aguardé en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

– Mentí. – dijo simplemente, volviendo a enfocar su vista en mí. – Tienes mi palabra de que la transformación de Bella no tendrá consecuencias con nuestra tribu. No dejes que muera.

Suspiré aliviado a pesar de que había podido seguir con facilidad el hilo de sus pensamientos y sabía con certeza, antes incluso de que le planteara la pregunta, que me concedería aquel extraordinario favor. Pero no podía arriesgarme a darle a Sam otro motivo para una lucha, no ahora cuando todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad entre la manada y los Cullen. Todos en la reserva parecían haber aceptado, algunos de buen grado, que Jacob se había imprimado de mi hija y Sam y Emily tras una larga conversación habían decidido seguir adelante, casarse y tener otro hijo tan pronto como les fuera posible.

– Gracias – le dije sinceramente.

Él asintió en silencio antes de echar a andar en dirección a la casa y yo lo seguí a paso vivo. Sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer.

Cuando volví de nuevo a la habitación, dejando a Jacob en el salón donde se sentó en el sofá junto a Rosalie y mi hija, demasiado afligido por nuestra conversación como para empezar a discutir con la vampira, ya casi estaba anocheciendo. Corrí las cortinas para que no entrara frío y arropé a Bella con la manta.

– Edward – me llamó con voz pastosa y débil, aún sin abrir los ojos.

– Cariño…– susurré acariciando su rostro con toda la suavidad de la que fui capaz, temiendo que su extremada fina piel se rompiera con el roce.

Parpadeó durante unos segundos hasta que sus hermosas orbes castañas se centraron en mí. Pude ver como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron un poco, en una sonrisa débil.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté, más por rutina que por cualquier otra cosa ya que sabía muy bien como debería de sentirse; enferma y cansada.

– Un poco… entumecida. – logró decir con un hilo de voz.

Movió la mano sobre las sábanas para poder entrelazarla con la mía que descansaba a su lado. Estaba helada.

– Renesmee.

– Está dormida pero Rosalie la subirá enseguida para que la veas. – le aseguré antes de añadir con voz dulce: – Añora estar contigo.

Bella cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

– Desearía poder estar más rato con ella pero… tengo sueño todo el tiempo. Es como si, por más que durmiera, nunca pudiera descansar lo suficiente. Odio esto. – su voz se quebró un poco y pude ver como su mentón temblaba antes de que sus ojos se desviaran de los míos hacia el ventanal impidiéndome verla.

La contemplé en silencio durante unos segundos preguntándome cuán infeliz sería ahora. Tal vez simplemente le había dado demasiadas vueltas a todo aquello, centrándome tan solo en el hecho de que una vez transformada no pudiera ser feliz, que se sintiera tan desgraciada por su nueva condición que no pudiera volver a sonreír nunca más, que me odiara por haber permitido arrebatarle su vida humana sustituyéndola por una vida en las sombras, al menos eso era lo que pensaba hacía unos meses, cuando Bella rebosaba salud y vitalidad. La situación ahora era muy distinta. Bella no era feliz, se estaba muriendo y aquello lo cambiaba todo. No se trataba de una elección, esto no podía ser el inconsciente deseo de una adolescente tan enamorada como para estar dispuesta a renunciar a una vida sana y apenas estrenada para convertirse en un muerto viviente. Esta vez se trataba de la única alternativa posible, la única manera de seguir juntos, de mantenerla a mi lado.

Me pregunté por qué me había costado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de aquella enorme diferencia entre todas las veces en que Bella me había pedido que la transformara en el pasado y ahora, cuando estaba literalmente en estado terminal.

Casi al mismo tiempo comprendí las palabras que Carlisle me había dirigido aquella misma tarde _''Ahora mismo está sufriendo sin posibilidad alguna de recuperarse'', _había dicho, y no fue hasta ese momento que entendí el hecho de que no se había referido a un sufrimiento físico ya que afortunadamente no le dolía nada, pero sufría de un modo psicológico sintiendo día tras día como se perdía aquel preciado tiempo con nuestro bebé recién nacido, viendo como ella debía quedarse en aquella cama demasiado débil para moverse. La conocía bien, estaba sufriendo, desde hacía semanas y alargando todo esto, esperando a lo inevitable, prolongando su sufrimiento y solo había una manera de detenerlo.

Sentí como la determinación se apoderaba de mí, estaba decidido, me había creído preparado para hablar con ella antes pero no fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido mi comportamiento. Alice tenía razón, ocurriría de todos modos, ¿Por qué permitir aquella agonía cuando pasara lo que pasara no habría modo de que fuera más infeliz y desdichada de lo que lo era en estos momentos?

Estaba a punto de hablar, a punto de coger sus manos y decirle todo aquello que mi mente había ordenado y por fin decidido cuando escuché el inconfundible sonido de los tacones de mi hermana al subir las escaleras y pasar por el pasillo.

– Mi bebé precioso – murmuró Bella cuando vio a su cuñada asomarse por la puerta con Renesmee en brazos.

Rose le sonrió a modo de saludo y se acercó a la cama antes de dejar a la niña sobre su pecho. Ella la rodeó con sus brazos inmediatamente aunque pude ver el esfuerzo que le supuso hacer aquel movimiento.

– Hola, cariño – la saludó pasando sus dedos por su cabecita y su conjuntito rosa de dos piezas que su tía Alice se había encargado de ponerle esa mañana. – Mi pequeña, te he echado tanto de menos.

Sonreí y decidí que podría esperar un poco más, solo lo suficiente para dejarles a ambas disfrutar de su mutua compañía después de estar tantas horas sin verse.

Renesmee, que se había despertado nada más escuchar la dulce voz de su madre y notar la temperatura de su piel, mucha más cálida que la de cualquiera de nosotros, parecía encantada de poder estar con su mamá de nuevo, observando su rostro con sus hermosos y curiosos ojos marrones como si temiera que desapareciera. Aquello solo dio otro argumento a favor de la decisión que acaba de tomar ya que obviamente Bella y yo no éramos los únicos que estábamos sufriendo con aquella situación, nuestra hija merecía y necesitaba a su madre, una madre sana y fuerte, capaz de estar con ella siempre que la necesitara.

– ¿Me ayudas? – me preguntó mi esposa mientras intentaba levantar su sudadera, mirándome con aquella sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de su estado, tan solo capaz de provocarla nuestra hija.

– Claro – repuse dejando un beso en su frente y descubriendo uno de sus pechos.

La ayudé a colocar a Renesmee en la posición correcta para que pudiera alimentarla pero tras un momento la niña soltó el pecho de su madre y lloriqueó un poco.

Acaricié la espaldita de mi pequeña mientras intentaba averiguar qué ocurría antes de que me diera cuenta de que no había una sola gota de aquel líquido blanco por ninguna parte.

– No sale – murmuró Bella angustiada que se había dado cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo. – Llama a Carlisle, no sé qué pasa.

No lo llamé, no me hacía falta el conocimiento de mi padre para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Bella, no comes prácticamente nada – le dije con suavidad, intentado tranquilizarla. – Tu cuerpo no puede seguir fabricando leche, estás muy débil.

Me miró muy seria durante unos instantes, como si necesitara asimilar la información pero mi Bella nunca había sido tonta y supo enseguida que estaba en lo correcto. Desvió su mirada hacia nuestra pequeña que había dejado de llorar y estaba tranquila sobre su pecho, parecía preocupada.

– Pero si ya no puedo darle el pecho, entonces Renesmee…

– No te preocupes por eso, corazón – la interrumpí – Su alimento base es la sangre como el de cualquier vampiro. Su cuerpo no asimila la leche como lo hace un humano, puesto que no le hace falta pero tampoco resulta perjudicial para ella. Es como si yo empezará a tomar comida humana, no me resultaría perjudicial pero no me alimentaría.

– Pero vosotros no podéis comer comida humana porque os resulta repugnante y a ella le gusta. – replicó.

– En realidad no es el sabor de la leche lo que le gusta, es cierto que no parece que la comida humana le resulta tan asquerosa e inapetente como a nosotros, pero lo que le agrada es pasar ese tiempo contigo. Especialmente últimamente que pasáis menos tiempo juntas. Por eso sí que bebe leche materna pero Carlisle sigue sin ser capaz de darle preparado para bebés o cualquier otro tipo de alimento humano.

– Ya, y ahora ni siquiera nos queda ese momento juntas – musitó con voz apenada mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

De nuevo tuve la sensación de que era infeliz, de que estaba sufriendo una vez más.

– No entiendo por qué tiene ocurrir todo esto justo ahora. Ya estaba mucho mejor todo se estaba solucionando. ¿Por qué he decaído de este modo? Me dijisteis que todas las pruebas habían salido muy bien, que me estaba recuperando. No lo entiendo – se lamentó en voz muy baja, como si estuviera hablando con ella misma.

En esa ocasión no pude hacer oídos sordos, no pude limitarme a tumbarme a su lado y acariciar su espalda esperando a que se le pasara y volviera a quedarse dormida. Debía contarle la verdad.

– Bella, me temo no te lo contamos todo – comencé mirándola a los ojos muy serio.

Parpadeó confundida durante un segundo y después negó con la cabeza durante unos instantes.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Respiré hondo y me acerqué más a ella para poder coger sus manos entre las mías. Renesmee había vuelto a quedarse dormida, sumida en un profundo sueño sobre el pecho de su madre, ajena por completo a nuestra conversación.

– Es cierto que en ese momento te estabas recuperando, los puntos estaban cicatrizando muy bien, incluso el desagarro parecía menor y todo apuntaba a que conforme volvieras a seguir tu dieta normal ganarías peso y recuperarías las fuerzas. Sabíamos que sería una recuperación larga pero confiábamos en que en unos meses volverías a ser una mujer de dieciocho años sana y fuerte. Eso fue lo que te dijimos porque eso era lo que creíamos pero… nos equivocamos. – tomé aire de nuevo a pesar de que no necesitaba ese oxígeno. Ahora venía la peor parte. – Cuando recibimos los resultados de tus análisis nos dimos cuenta de que ni Carlisle ni yo habíamos contado con el hecho de que tu cuerpo había estado alimentándose durante un mes de sangre y que por lo tanto sería muy complicado que ahora volviera a ser capaz de capaz de asimilar e ingerir comida humana y es lo que ocurrió. Por eso no tienes apetito y la comida te sienta tan mal, pero por supuesto tampoco puedes alimentarte de sangre pues ahora que Renesmee ya está fuera de tu cuerpo y por lo tanto también aquellos instintos vampíricos que te hacían desear la sangre te resulta repugnante.

– Y como no me alimento… – susurró con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación – en lugar de recuperarme me debilito más.

– Exacto – contesté alzando una mano para acariciar su rostro – Ahora mismo tu cuerpo no tiene defensas. Un simple catarro te afectaría como una neumonía. Ni tampoco tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Su mirada volvió a enfocarse en la mía. Respiraba pesadamente y sus pupilas se movían con rapidez examinando mi rostro, intentado asimilar todo aquello que estaba tratando de decirle.

– Pasaste por un embarazo y un parto por los que ninguna otra mujer humana podría haber pasado y sobrevivido y tú lo hiciste, luchaste con todas tus fuerzas para seguir adelante y sacar adelante a nuestra hija también pero fue demasiado. Tu cuerpo está exhausto y se ha rendido.

Cuando dije la última palabra mi voz tembló y tuve que bajar la cabeza un poco para poder enterrar mi nariz en su pelo e inhalar su glorioso aroma para poder calmarme.

– ¿Me estoy muriendo? – su voz fue pura incredulidad más allá del horror que fue notable en cada una de sus palabras. – Por eso tú y Carlisle estabais tan raros, porque me voy a morir. Me muero.

– No, no, no – me apresuré a contestar, volviendo a alzar la cabeza y asegurándome de que me entendiera. – No lo permitiré, jamás. _Tanto como duren nuestras vidas, _¿recuerdas? Puede que esta vida se te acabe pero aún te queda una más por vivir, una que aún no ha comenzado y que durará eternamente.

Me miró durante unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, sin decir nada.

– Es lo que siempre habías deseado, –le recordé rompiendo su silencio, impaciente – ser lo que yo soy.

Mis palabras la hicieron reaccionar por fin.

– Pero ¿y Renesmee? – dijo alterada, respirando con dificultad. – ¿Si yo me convierto, qué pasará con ella?

– Nada, todo será como debería ser – le aseguré cogiendo sus manos – Después de los tres días que dura la transformación serás fuerte, capaz de andar y de estar con ella todo el tiempo que desees.

Bella agitó la cabeza, su respiración se había vuelto aún más irregular. Soltó mis manos y se las llevó a la cabeza. Parecía desquiciada.

– Pero ni siquiera podré acercarme a ella. Seré un… – su voz se cortó y sus pupilas negras que se habían dilatado ligeramente se clavaron en las mías antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos.

– Un monstruo – dije con amargura – Serás un monstruo. ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir? Que te habrás convertido en un monstruo, un monstruo como yo.

– No, no. Yo no… – gruesas lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas, temblando como una hoja. – Edward, no puedo… Yo no…

A pesar de aquellas últimas palabas me había dolido tanto como una patada en las tripas no pude hacer nada cuando la vi llorar de ese modo y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nuestra pequeña, abrazándolas a las dos en silencio.

– Sh… está bien, mi amor. – la arrullé en voz baja. – Está bien.

Poco a poco los temblores cesaron y también sus sollozos y solo entonces, más calmada sin separar sus manos del cuello de mi camisa volvió a hablar.

– Edward, yo no quería decir tal cosa. Sabes que nunca he pensado eso de ti.

– Lo sé, cariño. – le aseguré cerrando los ojos y dejando un beso en su sien derecha. – Lo sé.

– Es que, no puedo pensar con claridad, asimilar todo esto. Ahora mismo no puedo tomar una decisión. Tengo miedo. – su voz tembló cuando dijo eso último.

– No es malo tener miedo, Bella – intenté reconfortarla con voz suave. – Es normal, no pasa nada.

Asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza y soltó el cuello de mi camisa cuando se calmó por completó.

La miré a los ojos durante unos instantes y comprendí que no podría decidir nada aquella tarde. Parecía demasiado aturdida y confundida como para pensar en nada. Necesitaba algo de tiempo.

– Haremos una cosa, – le dije cogiendo su mano y llevándola a mis labios para besar el dorso de ésta brevemente. – Voy a ir de caza, estaré fuera menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, te lo prometo, y mientras tanto quiero que pienses en todo esto ¿de acuerdo? Que tomes una decisión.

Bella se mostró de acuerdo y tras abrazar a mi pequeña durante unos segundos y besar sus mejillas y su frente a modo de despedida, me incliné para dejar un beso en los labios de mi esposa.

– Te quiero – dijo, cuando rompí el beso.

–Como yo te quiero a ti.

Me aseguré de meter mi teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi cazadora antes de salir y tras pedirle a Rosalie y a Esme que por favor cuidaran de mi hija y de hacerle prometer a Carlisle que me llamaría si Bella empeoraba, empecé a correr a través del bosque junto con Alice, Emmett y Jasper, sintiendo como mi corazón se quedaba en la casa, en aquella cama, junto a Bella y mi pequeña.

– Bella tomará la decisión correcta, lo he visto. – me aseguró Alice horas después, tras dar caza a un par de osos pardos.

Y aquella fue la última vez que alguno de nosotros volvió a hablar en lo que duró la expedición de caza. Todos nos sentíamos demasiado sedientos y eufóricos por estar alimentándonos después de semanas como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera rastrear, atacar, morder y beber. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que yo era el que más tiempo había estado sin alimentarse, Bella no desapareció de mi mente ni un solo segundo. Estaba demasiado asustado, ella no era la única que tenía miedo. Sin duda su reacción no había ayudado demasiado a librarme de mis temores, unos temores que habían permanecido en mí desde hacía décadas y que ahora me corroían por dentro como una planta venenosa. No obstante, la caza y la sangre después de un mes me distrajeron lo suficiente durante treinta y siete horas cuando mi teléfono móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y solté rápidamente la presa que ya vacía sin una gota de sangre en su sistema permanecía a mi lado.

– Carlisle – le llamé en el mismo momento en que apreté el botón de contestar y presioné el pequeño aparato contra mi oreja.

No me atreví a decir nada más y me quedé en silencio, aguardando con tensión lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme ya que estaba seguro de que no me hubiera llamado si no hubiera sido por algo importante.

– _Hijo, deberías volver a casa cuanto antes_ – dijo a través de la línea telefónica, manteniendo su siempre calmada voz – _Bella ha empeorado y me temo que no tenemos demasiado tiempo._

– Estaré allí en dos horas – le aseguré sintiendo como un nudo enorme se formaba en mi garganta.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el irritante pitido al detenerse la llamada.

– Vamos – dijo Alice llegando hasta mi lado y poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Jasper asintió y echó a correr detrás de su esposa y de mí al igual que Emmett que tras terminar con el alce al que acababa de dar caza nos siguió.

No tardé en adelantarlos, sacándoles un par de minutos mientras esquivaba los árboles a toda velocidad. Me preguntaba qué era lo que podía haber ocurrido. No había forma posible de que hubiera empeorado de una manera tan repentina en menos de dos días como para que aquel mes que teníamos de tiempo se hubiera convertido en mucho menos. Había sido Carlisle quien me había llamado y eso sin duda me aliviaba. Si hubiera ocurrido algo malo, algo terrible, mi padre no podría haberme llamado porque habría estado demasiado ocupado tratando de ayudar a mi esposa y me habría llamado Esme o Rosalie en su lugar. Aún así, no disminuí la velocidad a la que corría, demasiado preocupado y nervioso por ver qué era lo que le ocurría a mi querida Bella, como si su estado de terminal no fuera ya suficiente.

Cuando empecé a avistar la gran casa blanca a través de la frondosidad del bosque aumenté aún más si cabe la anchura de mis zancadas impaciente por llegar.

Rosalie con mi hija en brazos frente a la chimenea del salón fueron las encargadas de darme la bienvenida y a pesar de que podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Bella no pude evitar el acercarme a ellas lo suficiente para coger a la niña durante un segundo y besar su cabecita.

–Hola mi pequeña – susurré contra su cabecita. – ¿Cómo estás?

Había sido la primera vez que me marchaba de su lado por un periodo de tiempo tan largo y a pesar de todo, me había inquietado no poder escuchar su corazoncito, sus gorgojeos o incluso sus llantos durante tantas horas.

– Se ha portado muy bien – comentó mi hermana sonriéndome amablemente.

Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa como pude.

– Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Tras un último beso en su frente devolví el pequeño bebé a los brazos de mi hermana y subí las escaleras con todos mis sentidos disparados, temeroso de descubrir detrás de la puerta de madera de mi habitación a una Bella demasiado enferma.

Para mi desgracia, eso fue exactamente lo que encontré al cruzar la puerta. Mi querida humana estaba en la cama, tapada con una sábana y con los ojos cerrados aunque no parecía dormida solo… exhausta. Desde donde estaba podía apreciar las gotas de transpiración empapando su rostro y cuello. Sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas y Esme, sentada en la cama a su lado sujetaba una compresa mojada contra su frente. No podía tocarla pero sí notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Tenía mucha fiebre. Carlisle estaba también en la habitación, junto a la pared del ventanal y caminó con calma hasta mi lado para saludarme. Su expresión era grave.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunté con ansiedad – ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? Debe de llevar así horas.

– Ha empeorado de manera brusca, en cuestión de minutos – replicó con voz conciliadora. – De repente se ha quejado de dolor genital, ha empezado a tener abundantes pérdidas vaginales con pus y ha sido entonces cuando nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenía fiebre. Te he llamado y lleva así desde entonces. Le he dado morfina para los dolores pero la fiebre sigue subiendo.

– ¿La has revisado?

– No, estaba muy adolorida y no quería pertúrbala más – respondió. – Pero a juzgar por los síntomas creo que se trata de una infección puerperal.

– Una infección postparto – aclaré yo en voz alta para mí mismo.

– Posiblemente una infección alojada en el útero ya que Bella posee todas las razones por las que podría padecer una; un trabajo de parto prolongado, anemia, rotura prematura de las membranas de la bolsa, heridas y desgarros en el canal del parto, grandes hemorragias… y sobretodo defensas muy bajas.

Pincé el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos y suspiré pesadamente. No podía creer que todo aquello fuera verdad, que después de aquel embarazo, parto y sus respectivas consecuencias ahora también tuviera que lidiar con una infección de aquella magnitud. Ella no merecía nada de eso.

– ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? – pregunté a pesar de que conocía la respuesta pues estaba seguro de que si hubiera algo Carlisle ya lo estaría haciendo.

– Podríamos suministrarle antibióticos o fármacos e incluso intervenir para retirar posibles restos de placenta que podrían haberse quedado en el interior del útero y ser los causantes de la infección pero si ese es el caso, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado desde que dio a luz, posiblemente ya se haya propagado por todo el aparato genital. – explicó desviando su mirada hacia la enferma durante un segundo – De todos modos, es muy posible que nada de eso dé resultado, como mucho empeoraríamos su estado. Es terrible pero ahora mismo está agonizando y no durará mucho más tiempo. Lo siento, hijo.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi voz ni la voluntad suficiente para contestarle y me acerqué a la cama para poder sentarme junto a mi querida esposa.

Esme puso otras compresas mojadas en agua fría sobre su frente y tras dirigirme una última mirada compasiva que pretendía enfundar valor salió de la habitación junto a su marido.

– Cielo – la llamé para que abriera sus ojos y me mirara.

– Edward – susurró abriendo los ojos débilmente tan pronto como escuchó mi voz.

Antes Carlisle y yo habíamos hablado en un tono de voz tan bajo que no debería de haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta ese momento.

– Mi amor, lamento haberme marchado.

Bella negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

– No, me alegro de ver tus ojos dorados otra vez – dijo esbozando una sonrisa suave. – Ya no tienes ojeras.

Le devolví la sonrisa o como mínimo lo intenté y me acerqué más a ella incapaz de estar un segundo más sin tocarla para poder acunar su rostro entre mis manos y besar sus labios de la manera más suave y dulce de la que fui capaz.

– Te amo – confesé sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba un poco al final.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos pesadamente, parecía demasiado débil para mantenerlos abiertos.

Me tumbé a su lado, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, poniendo especial atención en no dejar que soportara ni un gramo de mi peso.

Estuvimos así un buen rato aunque no sabría decir si pasaron unos segundos, un par de minutos o unas horas cuando por fin encontré la fuerza suficiente para poder hablar.

– ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? ¿Has tomado una decisión?

Levanté la cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarla a los ojos cuando los abrió de nuevo y sus ojos llorosos por la fiebre se clavaron en los míos con una intensidad fiera.

– No – dijo esbozando una sonrisita muy débil. – No me ha hecho falta. Tomé esa decisión hace mucho tiempo, cuando te vi por primera vez en aquella cafetería y comprendí que fueras lo que fueras haría cualquier cosa por ser como tú y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Cerré los ojos de puro alivio, puro amor por aquella mujer y sonreí con ganas por primera vez en días.

– ¿Es lo que quieres? – inquirí aunque ahora ya no me quedaba ninguna duda al respecto.

– Es todo lo que deseo, Edward. A ti y a nuestra pequeña. Estar con vosotros para siempre. Ser la madre y esposa que quiero ser y poder amaros de verdad a los dos. Aún tengo miedo a dejar de ser yo, a… perderme. Temo que la sed me domine y que tú y Renesmee dejéis de ser lo más importante para mí como lo sois ahora pero sé que tú no permitirás que eso ocurra.

– Nunca, siempre serás mi Bella. – le aseguré cogiendo sus manos entre las mías y besándolas presa de la emoción. Amaba demasiado a aquella humana. – No dejaré que te pierdas, te lo prometo.

– Quiero despedirme de Renesmee primero – pidió alzando su mirada hacia la puerta sabiendo que de un momento a otro Rose entraría con ella en brazos.

Y así fue, en cuanto mi hermana escuchó a su cuñada subió con la niña en brazos y la dejó sobre su pecho. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle también entraron a la habitación en ese momento, despidiéndose de Bella con sonrisa cariñosas, enfundándole valor en su nueva vida que estaba a punto de comenzar.

– Mamá volverá muy pronto, – le prometió Bella besando la cabeza y las manitas de la niña después de unos minutos en los que se dedicó a abrazar su cuerpecito y arrullarla con todo su amor. – Te quiero mi bebé y siempre te querré, muchísimo.

Cuando asintió en dirección a su cuñada, Rosalie le sonrió y se llevó a Renesmee de la habitación seguida por los demás excepto por Alice que abrazó a Bella y le dijo en un susurro lo guapa que iba a estar.

Cuando nos quedamos solos la miré inquieto durante un momento.

– ¿Estás segura de no prefieres que sea Carlisle quien lo haga? – insistí desviando mi mirada hacia la puerta cerrada, donde justo detrás de ella aguardaba mi padre, dándome valor en silencio y diciéndome a través de sus pensamientos lo muy seguro que estaba de que podía hacerlo.

– Sí, estoy segura. – dijo con voz firme a pesar de su estado. – Quiero unirme a ti de todas las maneras posibles y necesito que sea tu ponzoña la que me una a ti para siempre.

Asentí respirando de forma profunda y ambos nos miramos durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Volvió a sonreír esta vez con un poco más de energía, tal vez porque ella también sentía aquella emoción y adrenalina correr por sus venas y ambos asentimos sabiendo muy bien que era el momento, que no había ni una sola razón para atrasar aquello que nos mantendría juntos para toda la eternidad.

Me incliné hacia ella y cubrí su boca con la mía en un beso romántico y pasional, un beso con el cual no hizo falta que nos dijéramos en voz alta cuanto la amaba o cuanto me amaba ella a mí porque nuestros labios fueron los encargados de hacerle llegar al otro aquel mensaje.

Solo entonces, dejando un suave rastro de besos desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su clavícula y poco después hasta su cuello, justo sobre aquella vena maestra en la cual podía sentir el flujo de sangre pura correr cada vez con más dificultad dejé un último beso antes de descubrir mis dientes y traspasar su piel fina como la seda y dejar que toda la ponzoña que se había cumulado en mi boca pasara a su cuerpo.

Separé mi boca de su piel, de aquel líquido rojizo y dulce como la miel que se esparcía por mi paladar y mi garganta de forma tentadoramente lenta. Lamí la herida lacerante asegurándome de que no se escapara ni una sola gota de mi veneno, temeroso de no haber suministrado la ponzoña necesaria y alcé la cabeza examinando su rostro.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, su corazón latía frenético por los nerviosos y su respiración era jadeante a pesar de que no se había quejado cuando mis dientes cortaron su piel. Un segundo después su cuerpo se convulsionó bajo el mío violentamente y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada cuando sus pupilas negras se dilataron y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso.

Había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin ha llegado la transformación de Bella y a pesar de que este capítulo llevaba en mi cabeza mucho tiempo ya que así es exactamente como quería que fuera en este fic me ha costado mucho plasmarlo en el papel y quedar satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado y que comprendáis que por supuesto Edward podría haber transformado a Bella justo después del parto ahorrándose a ambos mucho sufrimiento pero quería poner algo de Bella-mamá mientras <strong>**aún**** era humana ya que siempre he pensado que tanto Bella como Edward hubieran disfrutado de ese momento justo después del parto como lo puse aquí si Meyer no la hubiera transformado tan desesperadamente. **

**Un millón de gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior. No puedo creer que ya sean más de 800. Es increíble. Gracias de corazón. **

**Queda muy poquito para que termine el fic pero os aseguro que intentaré que estos últimos capítulos sean si no los mejores del fic al menos lo suficientemente buenos para que echéis de menos leer esta historia del mismo modo en que yo echare de menos escribirla.**

**Un besazo.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	29. Paraíso propio

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias como siempre a mi maravillosa beta Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Paraíso propio<span>

_Edward POV_

Desvié mi mirada del reloj donde la había mantenido durante un tiempo indefinido y la llevé hasta el gran ventanal, observando como el sol se deslizaba bajo las montañas anocheciendo como cada día desde el principio de los tiempos. Me fijé en la forma en que las sombras tapaban lentamente las copas de los árboles más próximos al bosque y fantaseé con un cuerpo grácil y menudo corriendo a velocidad inhumana entre los árboles, esquivando los troncos de éstos y las rocas esparcidas descuidadamente por todo el follaje y me permití imaginar cómo su melena castaña se agitaría por el movimiento, como sus ojos grandes y rojos como el rubí examinarían con una precisión infinita todo a su alrededor y como una ancha y deslumbrante sonrisa blanca se extendería por su rostro perfecto. ¿Será así? ¿Parecerá tan salvaje y a la vez tan imposiblemente hermosa cuando sonría? ¿Le gustará correr por el bosque tanto como a mí? ¿Sentirá esa sensación de libertad y paz cuando escuche como las aves baten sus alas a su alrededor?

Agité la cabeza suavemente ante aquellas inútiles y estúpidas preguntas que esperaba pudieran ser contestadas muy pronto. No solo estaba ansioso por verla, por admirar todas las nuevas facultades que sabía descubriríamos juntos poco a poco, también me sentía nervioso y preocupado por todo lo que podría ocurrir, por la magnitud de las cosas a las que ahora debería de hacer frente y a las que temía debería de enfrentarse a solas. Me asustaba no ser capaz de cumplir mi promesa, aquella en la que le había asegurado que no dejaría de ser quien era, que no dejaría de ser mi Bella. Ahora con horas y horas a solas, acompañado tan solo por aquel repiqueteo de su corazón en pleno proceso de cambio, había podido pensar largo y tendido y por lo tanto también encontrar nuevas cosas preocupantes a las que apenas había prestado atención cuando decidí acabar con su humanidad.

Cuando la noche había tenido por completo el paisaje de oscuridad, caminé desde el ventanal donde estaba hasta la cama para poder a arrodillarme a un lado y así entrelazar mi mano con la suya, temblorosa y demasiado cálida, que se cerraba cada pocos instantes con fuerza sobre las sábanas.

– No te asustes – susurré en voz muy baja. – Seguirás siendo tú. Seguirás siendo mi Bella.

Todo su cuerpo se agitó con fuerza en ese momento, en medio de una violenta convulsión, y yo me acerqué un poco más a ella hasta poder sujetarla entre mis brazos, acunándola contra mi pecho con cuidado. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso que no produjo ningún sonido. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el arrítmico y acelerado latido de su corazón resonando con fuerza en su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron un momento después, aunque no pude encontrar sus orbes marrones ya que mantenía los ojos en blanco mientras se retorcía y se convulsionaba con violencia sobre las sábanas.

Aquella no era la primera vez que se agitaba de aquel modo. De hecho era lo único que había estado haciendo desde que mi boca había dejado sobre su cuello aquella cicatriz en forma de media luna que ahora tenía un aspecto negruzco y enfermo, y con ello se habían alentado mis esperanzas de que la morfina pudiera hacer de algún modo todo esto completamente indoloro y medianamente soportable para mi querida esposa ya que no había dejado escapar ni un solo grito desde que todo aquel proceso había comenzado.

– ¿Crees que está haciendo efecto? – le había preguntado con voz esperanzada a Carlisle, después de que le suministráramos grandes cantidades de morfina en varias ocasiones durante las tres primeras horas.

– Es posible. – había dicho mi padre que parecía sentirse igual de esperanzado que yo al respecto. – Es un analgésico muy fuerte porque lo que tal vez esté siendo capaz de calmar el dolor en la medida de lo posible.

Yo me había limitado a asentir con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de mi esposa y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera. Sin embargo conforme las horas pasaban y a pesar de que no aparecían los gritos, las convulsiones y aquella manera de retorcerse de su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Había empezado a creer que la morfina tal vez solo había conseguido adormecerla un poco y que en realidad, estuviera sufriendo todo aquel dolor sin remedio. Me convencí a pesar de sentirme devastado por ello de que aquel dolor insufrible sería todo lo que la mujer a la que más amaba del mundo iba a sentir durante los próximos tres días y que por mucho que deseara poder arrebatarle todo ese sufrimiento que yo mismo había padecido hacía ahora casi un siglo, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar y no separarme de ella, dándole todo el apoyo y cariño que pudiera hacerle esto más llevadero.

– Acabará muy pronto, Bella – le dije con voz contenida utilizando mi otra mano para acariciar sus cabellos – Te lo prometo, terminará enseguida.

Seguí hablándole durante un rato más, sabiendo que posiblemente en esos momentos podría escucharme aunque no estaba muy seguro. Cada poco tiempo cerraba los ojos y se mantenía estática sobre el lecho, tan solo agitándose y retorciéndose de vez en cuando cada pocas horas. Apenas había abierto los ojos en los últimos tres días y cuando lo había hecho no había podido estar seguro de si verdaderamente me estaba viendo debido a su expresión ida perturbada solamente cuando se encogía en una mueca de extremo dolor que ponía el vello de punta cualquiera.

Sentí como su cuerpo se quedaba rígido sobre el mío, cerrando los ojos una vez más y supe que había vuelto irse, seguramente hasta dentro de otras cinco horas cuando saldría de ese estado de quietud para volver a agitarse y retorcerse hasta volver a caer en la inconsciencia. Era como un círculo vicioso, se retorcía y se convulsionaba durante unos minutos y después volvía a irse una y otra vez, mientras que yo no podía hacer más que sentarme a su lado, coger su mano y susurrarle palabras reconfortantes al oído siendo consciente de que muy posiblemente ni siquiera podía escucharme.

La dejé de nuevo sobre el mullido colchón y la contemplé en silencio, estaba muy quieta, tanto que podría haber parecido muerta ante los ojos de un humano puesto que el latido de su corazón era la única señal de vida en ella. Agité la cabeza queriendo librarme de aquel último pensamiento y miré mi reloj de muñeca por milésima vez con un suspiro de impaciencia.

– Setenta y dos horas exactas – dije en voz alta, sabiendo que Carlisle estaba entrando en la habitación en ese momento, como cada vez que mi esposa se retorcía, dándome su apoyo en silencio. – Debería de haber terminado ya, han pasado tres días.

– Cada persona es distinta y por lo tanto también cada transformación – me recordó con voz suave. – El proceso suele durar alrededor de tres días pero nunca es exacto. Bella ya ha demostrado ser una luchadora antes. Su cuerpo debe de estar haciendo todo lo posible para enfrentarse al veneno. Ten paciencia, terminará pronto.

Observé su aspecto durante unos segundos más, fijándome en como la figura de su cuerpo extremadamente delgada y frágil acentuada en el último mes debido al duro embarazo había sido sustituida ahora por un cuerpo más lleno y contorneado, de aspecto saludable y ágil con curvas sinuosas sin llegar a ser exuberantes y cubierto por aquella nívea piel muy suave y pálida aunque todavía demasiado cálida. No obstante, sabía muy bien que los rasgos físicos más superficiales como el color de la piel y definición de los músculos eran los cambios más rápidos que sufría un cuerpo en plena transformación. En su interior, sus órganos deberían de estar aún en pleno proceso de cambio del mismo modo en que los rasgos más complejos como la forma de los ojos o la nariz aún no habían sido modificados en absoluto. La transformación apenas había comenzado a hacer mella en su cuerpo y sin embargo mi pobre Bella ya llevaba numerosa e interminables horas de aquel sufrimiento que a todos nos hacía temblar de tan solo recordarlo.

– Deberías bajar al salón. Salir de esta habitación aunque solo sea durante unos minutos – sugirió poniendo una mano en mi hombro – Ahora mismo no creo que Bella pueda notar tu ausencia y te ayudará a despejarte. Verás como así pasan más rápido las horas.

– No quiero dejarla sola. No sé si puede oírme pero necesito que sepa que estoy con ella, que no la dejaré.

– Si te quedas más tranquilo, puedo quedarme aquí con ella mientras das un paseo.

– No – dijo Alice entrando abruptamente en la habitación antes de que tuviera oportunidad alguna de contestar. – Mejor marchaos los dos y así podré asear y cambiar a Bella. No creo que le agrade demasiado despertar con ese camisón sudado y sucio.

– Te ayudaré a vestirla – murmuré dejando muy claro que no iba a salir de aquella habitación por mucho que los dos se empeñaran.

Mi hermana bufó aún desde la puerta antes de ir hasta la cama y hacerme a un lado mientras dejaba junto a su cuñada una palancana con agua y jabón y una pila de ropa limpia.

– Edward, estoy segura de que Bella te agradecerá algo de intimidad – me aseguró con voz cansada. – ¡Largo!

Fulminé con la mirada a la menuda vampira durante un segundo aunque finalmente cedí y salí de la habitación. Por otro lado no creo que me hubiera quedado otra opción tenido en cuenta que ya estaba pensando en llamar a Emmett para sacarme por la fuerza.

Tan pronto como me convencí a mí mismo de que mi esposa estaría bien durante mi corta ausencia corrí por el pasillo siguiendo al rápido y ligero latido que resonaba en una de las habitaciones contiguas entrando con una sensación muy próxima a la desesperación en la acogedora habitación de bebé de mi hija y acercándome precipitadamente a la pequeña cunita para poder observar con expresión de admiración a la diminuta personita que con los brazos extendidos y el rostro más sereno y hermoso del mundo dormía plácidamente.

– Es una dormilona – escuché bromear la voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas – No hay nada que consiga despertarla.

Di gracias por ello en mi interior. No soportaría escuchar el llanto de Renesmee cada vez que Bella se retorciera porque aquello habría significado que Rosalie o Esme habrían tenido que marcharse con ella fuera de la casa, al menos hasta que la transformación tuviera fin y la simple idea de separarme de lo único que me mantenía cuerdo en ese momento se me antojaba inconcebible.

La cogí con cuidado entre mis brazos, disfrutando de la sensación del latir de su ligero y sano corazón contra mi pecho y de la forma en que su cuerpecito se movía con cada calmada y profunda respiración. Desconozco el tiempo que pasó mientras acunaba y observaba dormir a mi pequeña, seguramente el suficiente para que a Alice le hubiera dado tiempo de sobra de asear y vestir a mi esposa sin embargo los vampiros nos distraemos con facilidad y una vez tenía a mi hija en brazos era extremadamente difícil dejarla, del mismo modo en que se me hacía imposible abandonar a mi esposa para ir a verla a ella. Tenía tantas ganas de que ambas pudieran estar juntas, de ese modo no tendría que renunciar a ninguna de ellas para poder estar con las dos.

Poco después el pesado sueño del bebé recién nacido se vio interrumpido por como no podía ser de otra forma la sed y mi hija agitó sus piernecitas y lloriqueó reclamando su comida. Rose se ofreció a llevarla pero yo negué con la cabeza suavemente y me lancé escaleras abajo para poder llenar su pequeña tacita de metal de sangre y salir al porche con el resto de la familia para dársela con delicadeza.

– ¡Pero si ya se ha despertado la cosa más bonita del mundo! – exclamó Esme en cuanto me vio llegar con Renesmee en brazos.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco por la adorable carcajada que soltó mi hija ante las caricias y atenciones de su abuela.

– Por fin te has animado a que te dé el aire – admiró Emmett poco después, sentado en uno de los escalones a mi lado antes de poner su gran mano en mi hombro en un gesto amistoso – ¿Cómo va?

– Desesperantemente lento – logré contestar sin ganas.

Emmett hizo una mueca de comprensión y asintió despacio.

– Lo está haciendo muy bien – comentó Jasper con voz casual sin dejar de usar su don en un intento por hacerme sentir más relajado. – Según me han contado Emmett se pasó toda la transformación gritando. Menudo quejica.

– ¡Eh! – se quejó el aludido por la burla. – Mi transformación duró cinco días y fue muy dolorosa. Tú no lo habrías resistido.

Jasper entornó los ojos desafiante antes de reír entre dientes.

– Eso es verdad – añadió Rosalie que había venido detrás de mí. – ¿Lo recuerdas Carlisle? Pensé que no acabaría nunca.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y expresión seria mientras sus ojos parecían perderse en el infinito, recordando aquellos días hace ahora tantas décadas.

– Eso es porque tengo mucha masa muscular – alardeó mi hermano mayor con aire de superioridad. – Debieron de ser necesarios litros y litros de ponzoña para transformar este cuerpo.

– En realidad, un par de mordiscos fueron suficientes – replicó Carlisle sumándose a la conversación y sonriendo un poco.

Jasper dejó escapar una escandalosa carcajada al igual que Rosalie y Emmett hizo una mueca que pretendía hacerle parecer ofendido.

– Debería volver con Bella – musité mucho tiempo después, cuando Renesmee empezó a bostezar perezosamente.

– ¿Quieres que la deje en su cuna? – se ofreció Rose extendiendo sus brazos hacia la niña.

– No, yo lo hare – dije sonriéndole amablemente antes de volver al piso de arriba.

Cuando pasé por la habitación para llevar a Renesmee hasta la suya, la niña despertó momentáneamente del estupor en el que había estado metida y empezó a agitarse y a mover sus brazos hacia la puerta cerrada donde estaban Bella y Alice. Su mente, tan solo ocupada por la imagen de Bella parecía estar convencida de que su madre estaba allí, justo detrás de esa robusta puerta de madera y yo comprobé con una enorme sorpresa que aquella maravillosa criatura era capaz de oler y reconocer su olor como lo haría un vampiro.

– Sí – le dije con una sonrisa besando su cabecita. – Ahí está mamá, cariño.

La niña reaccionó agitándose con más fuerza como si quisiera poder ponerse en pie y correr hasta la puerta. Viendo aquello y a pesar de que no había subido a la segunda planta con esa intención abrí la puerta y pasé a la habitación con Renesmee en brazos, descubriendo que Alice aún no había terminando de vestir a Bella por completo y que una parte de su inmensa colección de zapatos estaba esparcida por el suelo. Afortunadamente no le llevaría más de unos segundos recogerlo.

– Te odiará por eso – comenté clavando la mirada en los zapatos de tacón que colgaban de los dedos de mi hermana favorita.

Ella sonrió ante mi comentario y los colocó con habilidad en los pies de mi esposa antes de retirarse unos pasos hacia atrás para contemplar su obra de arte con una expresión de satisfacción.

– Estará preciosa cuando despierte – dijo muy segura de sí misma. – A partir de ahora tendrá que vérselas conmigo si vuelve a ponerse esas zapatillas viejas que tanto le gustan.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirarme alegre y contenta antes de danzar con la gracia de una bailarina hasta mí y hacerle cosquillas a su sobrina en la tripa juguetonamente antes de poner una mano en mi mejilla tiernamente.

– Oh, Edward. ¡Te encantará! Hermosa, ágil y sobretodo fuerte. Aún me sorprende lo que puede llegar a hacer el veneno.

Solté un gruñido entre dientes que tenía muy poco de simpático.

– Siempre ha sido hermosa y siempre me ha encantado – repliqué con tono mordaz.

Ella rodó los ojos.

– Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

– Sería más sencillo si me dejaras ver…

– De eso nada – me interrumpió con una sonrisilla divertida. – Si la ves, no tendrá emoción.

Ahora fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco mientras ella salía de la habitación tarareando mentalmente el himno de los Estados Unidos con el único objetivo de mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en el aspecto de mi esposa cuando todo aquello hubiera terminado.

Mi hija que no había dejado de agitarse mientras hablaba con Alice se movió esta vez con más insistencia conforme yo me acercaba a la cama y la dejaba en mi regazo, sujetándola de su pecho de modo que sus diminutos pies estuvieran sobre mis piernas.

– Es ella – le dije con voz muy suave, arrullándola.

La pequeña niña frunció su ceño formando una adorable mueca de concentración y confusión y examinó el rostro de su madre con sus vivos y curioso ojos marrones. Enfocó su mirada en la mía poco después y abrió su boquita sin que saliera ningún sonido de ella más que un pequeño quejido que a mis oídos fue algo parecido a la frustración. Alzó su manita de nuevo, queriendo mostrarme sus pensamientos pero no era necesario que me tocara para poder saber la pregunta que formulaba en su mente.

– Lo sé, parece distinta pero en realidad sigue siendo la misma. Sigue siendo tu mamá, Renesmee. Y te sigue queriendo tanto como siempre.

Se quedó muy quieta durante unos instantes mirándome con extrañeza como si estuviera intentando descifrar el significado detrás de mis palabras y solo entonces volvió a girar su cabecita hasta Bella y se inclinó con decisión para poner una mano en la pálida mejilla de la mujer que seguía estática en el centro de la cama. Lo hizo tan rápido, sin apenas pensarlo, que no fui capaz de decidir si sería o no una buena idea que Renesmee tocara a su madre en tal estado. Sin embargo, todo lo que ella hizo fue recodar todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntas desde su nacimiento, queriendo compartirlos con su madre como si deseara poder decirle sin palabras que la recordaba y que sabía muy bien quien era ella.

Aquel gesto me enterneció más de lo esperado y me incliné para dejar un beso en la coronilla de mi hija, sintiendo como mi pecho se llenaba de una sensación muy similar a la del orgullo. Y entonces, en medio de aquel momento de ternura completamente inocente, un par de ojos de un color rojo brillante se abrieron de pronto y Renesmee apartó su mano y se acurrucó contra mi pecho asustada.

– ¡Renesmee! – gritó Bella sin apartar sus ojos de la niña y su voz fue muy distinta a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, ésta era más ligera y aguda. – ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé!

Siguió gritando, llamando a su hija a toda voz mientras yo me levantaba de la cama y me apartaba un poco de ella, sujetando con fuerza al bebé que temblaba entre mis brazos sin poder apartar mi mirada de la de mi esposa, siendo consciente de que aquella era la primera vez en tres días que la enfocaba en algo y que parecía despertar de aquel sueño inquieto en el que tanto tiempo había estado sumida.

No obstante, el nombre de nuestra hija se transformó en un horripilante alarido de dolor un segundo después y sus ojos se extraviaran poniéndose en blanco mientras se retorcía con fuerza entre las sábanas y alzaba la cabeza de la almohada, exponiendo la herida cada vez menos visible de su cuello.

– ¡Carlisle! – le llamé con voz tensa. – ¡Rosalie!

Mi padre estuvo en el interior de la habitación antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre, al igual que el resto de la familia.

– Llévatela – le dije a mi hermana entregándole al pequeño bebé que había empezado a llorar asustada por los horripilantes gritos de su madre.

Ella asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – le pregunté a Carlisle con ansiedad volviendo la cama y poniéndome a su lado, frente a mi esposa.

– Queda muy poco, Edward – me aseguró Carlisle con voz calmada – Está a punto de terminar. Escucha su corazón.

– Pero aún no se ha transformado del todo – repliqué buscando los ojos de Alice, unos ojos que no encontré. Acababa de cerrarlos y su rostro había adquirido una expresión de serenidad.

Conocía esa expresión.

– ¿Alice, qué ves? – le preguntó su esposo antes de que yo tuviera ocasión de hacerlo.

Abrió sus ojos dorados y me sonrió alentadoramente.

– Acabará antes de lo que creía, está a punto de terminar – me aseguró con una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza confuso. No podría ser tan de repente, esto no funcionaba de ese modo.

– La transformación se está acelerando – comentó Carlisle observando con expresión de curiosidad a su nuera.

Me arrodillé de nuevo frente a la cama y observé con la respiración acelerada a la mujer que seguía retorciéndose violentamente sin dejar de gritar. Alcé una mano y deslicé mis dedos por su mejilla comprobando sorprendido como ahora la temperatura de su piel era mucho más fría que apenas un par de minutos antes, cuando había estado demasiado cálida incluso para un humano. Me fijé también en el modo en que las formas de su rostro parecían estar cambiado, perfeccionando cada ángulo de su expresión a tal velocidad que era capaz de verlo con total claridad.

– Renesmee ha de haberla hecho reaccionar – logré decir más allá de la sorpresa en voz muy baja, hablando conmigo mismo.

– Debe de haber dejado de luchar contra el veneno, está dejando que fluya – murmuró mi padre a su vez y tuve la sensación de que él también estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Un nuevo grito escapó de la garganta de mi esposa y se sacudió acercando su cabeza a mi pecho en medio de su sufrimiento. _Más rápido, pero tal vez también más doloroso,_ me dije apesadumbrado.

– Tranquila, Bella – la consolé con voz rota. – Shh… ya está acabando, mi amor. Ya está terminando.

Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ahora se sacudía más violentamente. De no haber sido por la herida con la forma de mis dientes en su cuello, estaría convencido de que estaba teniendo convulsiones. Moví mis manos por su cuerpo, buscando a tientas la manera de ayudarla, de terminar con aquella tortura de una vez por todas. Pero no encontraba el modo.

– Carlisle – le llamé entre dientes. – ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime, qué debo hacer.

– Me temo que no podemos hacer nada ahora – me dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mía la cual descansaba sobre la mejilla de Bella y apartándola suavemente. – Es algo por lo que debe pasar antes de alcanzar esta nueva vida.

Agité la cabeza, incapaz de resignarme a ver como la mujer a la que más amaba del mundo se retorcía de dolor sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Increíblemente y a pesar de que en su momento creí que jamás podría ver a Bella sufriendo más de lo que ya lo había hecho durante el parto de nuestro hija, me di cuenta con un agudo dolor en el centro de mi pecho de que mi querida esposa estaba pasando sin lugar a dudas por la experiencia más atroz y dolorosa de su vida mientras yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro, empujándome hacia atrás cautelosamente aunque no me moví ni un ápice. Los demás se habían echado hacia atrás, manteniendo una distancia apropiada de seguridad. Tan solo yo y mi padre, situado unos pasos detrás de mí, nos habíamos mantenido en nuestros sitios.

Su corazón que latía de un modo acelerado aumentó la velocidad de cada bombeo, latiendo tan rápido que temí que atravesara su pecho. Siguió latiendo cada vez de una manera más fuerte y veloz, si es que eso era ya posible, hasta que el cuerpo de Bella se contrajo sobre la cama, alzando su pecho cuando un último y potente latido resonó en mis oídos. Y entonces… terminó. La casa entera se sumió en un completo silencio. Ya no hubo más gritos, ni quejidos, ni movimientos bruscos ni siquiera el sonido de una sola respiración podía escucharse. Su cuerpo se había quedado quieto en el centro del lecho, muy quieto, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y con expresión serena como si segundos antes no hubiera habido en él aquella expresión de profundo e intenso sufrimiento capaz de encoger mi muerto corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos.

– ¿Bella? – la llamé en un susurró inquieto conteniendo la respiración. – Bella…

Contemplé en silencio como sus pestañas ahora largas y tupidas se movieron en un movimiento casi automático cuando sus párpados se separaron por fin y todo lo que pude ver fue aquellas orbes rojas como el rubí de nuevo que parecían brillar bajo la tenue luz de la lamparilla de noche que había encendido horas antes.

Su mirada pareció perderse en el techo de la habitación, contemplando algo que debía de parecerle fascinante antes de que sus pupilas oscilaran hacia su derecha y poco después hacia su izquierda, donde estaba mi cabeza a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. Le sonreí suavemente y la miré ansioso y nervioso por su reacción antes de escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle indicándome que le diera algo más de espacio. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás a fin de no agobiarla Bella saltó de la cama y se plantó en la pared más alejada a todos nosotros en la habitación. Se agitó ante su fugaz movimiento y me contempló asustada y confusa durante un segundo.

– Edward – dijo por fin y a pesar de que su voz sonó como mil campanas de la sintonía más perfecta jamás compuesta pude notar una ligera ansiedad en su voz.

Sonreí esta vez ampliamente y di dos pasos hasta ella para poder extender mis manos invitándola a tocarme, a abrazarme, a dejarme que la sostuviera entre mis brazos una vez como había estado deseando desde hacía más de tres días.

– Soy yo, estoy aquí.

Respiró profundamente y frunció el ceño seguramente al darse cuenta de cuan innecesario era aquel oxígeno ahora y tras agitar la cabeza en un gesto de confusión dio un paso en mi dirección, clavando su nueva mirada en la mía con fiereza.

– Te quiero – musitó en un murmullo y sentí su cuerpo chocar con el mío en un movimiento rápido e inesperado.

Reí abiertamente, feliz y divertido al pensar en que ahora debería de acostumbrarme al hecho de que ella también podría sorprenderme con aquellos movimientos fugaces y envolví su estrecha y contorneada cintura sintiendo que ese era sin duda mi sitio en el mundo.

– Bella… – susurré contra su cabello que contra todo pronóstico seguía teniendo aquel olor a fresias que tanto adoraba.

– Oh, Edward – dijo ella y sentí sus manos apretarse con más fuerza en mi espalda, clavando sus uñas como si temiera que desapareciera entre sus brazos y con aquel gesto estuve seguro de que aquellas interminables setenta y seis horas le habían parecido tan eternas a ella como a mí.

Solté un quejido y aparté sus brazos suavemente de mi alrededor cuando me abrazó aún con más fuerza.

– Deberás tener más cuidado conmigo ahora – le dije con una sonrisa – No querrás lastimar a tu marido.

Ella abrió los ojos al comprender mis palabras y mordió su labio inferior en un gesto que sin duda había sobrevivido a la transformación antes de entrelazar su mano derecha con la mía, donde llevamos las alianzas y contemplarlas con una radiante sonrisa donde se dejaron ver dos hileras de blancos y relucientes dientes.

– Renesmee – murmuró de pronto, como si al ver nuestros anillos la hubiera recordado y me miró a los ojos con un deje de ansiedad.

– Tranquila, Rose está cuidando de ella – le aseguré. – Está bien, deseando ver a su mamá.

– Quiero verla – pidió sonriendo pletórica. – Necesito ver a mi bebé.

Bella miró a su alrededor, buscando el camino hasta su hija y pareció muy sorprendida al encontrar a toda la familia junto a la puerta contemplándola intensamente.

– Bienvenida de nuevo, Bella – la saludó Carlisle con una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mi esposa parpadeó confusa y buscó mi mirada antes de volver a dirigirse al vampiro rubio que más relajado que antes le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora.

– Todo es tan… extraño – murmuró ella en voz baja.

– Al principio puede resultar ligeramente abrumador, – le explicó su suegro calmadamente. – Pero te acostumbrarás rápido.

Bella no pareció muy convencida por lo que Emmett rió entre dientes.

– Esta vida es mucho más emocionante que la de antes, Bella – le dijo con voz divertida. – Espera a ver lo bien que os lo pasáis tú y Edward rompiendo los muebles.

– ¡Emmett! – le regañó Esme de forma severa.

Miré a Bella preocupado, temiendo que el inoportuno comentario de mi hermano pudiera haberla molestado o incomodado de algún modo. Todos sabíamos lo nefastos que podía ser los cambios de humor en neófitos, en especial Jasper que se había tensado y estaba muy atento al humor de su cuñada. Pero Bella no parecía haber siquiera escuchado las palabras de Emmett porque agitó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

– Renesmee – repitió otra vez y su voz pareció molesta, como si le disgustara el hecho de distraerse con tanta facilidad.

– Bella, primero deberías ir a cazar – le sugerí con cautela, mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Cazar?

– Alimentarte – le expliqué con voz suave – Hay una parte humana en Renesmee y podría ser peligroso que tú…

– ¿No tienes sed? – inquirió mi padre examinando con curiosidad a su nuera, extrañado por el hecho de que no hubiera salido corriendo en busca de cualquier presa que hubiera estado a un par de kilómetros como habíamos hecho nada más convertirnos Rosalie, Emmett, yo e incluso Esme.

La mirada de la nueva vampira se perdió durante un segundo en un punto perdido de la habitación y llevó una mano a su garganta antes de dejar escapar un quejido de dolor.

– Quema – gimió.

Di un paso hacia ella y abracé su cintura antes de dejar un tierno beso en su hombro.

– La sangre hará que la quemazón desaparezca – le aseguré – Vamos.

Mi querida esposa no pareció muy convencida cuando tiré de ella hacia la ventana. Estaba visiblemente aún demasiado confusa y abrumada por todos los cambios que debería de estar experimentado en tan poco tiempo. Aun así y solo después de que yo me dejara caer a través del ventanal , Bella se tiró también sonriendo orgullosa ante el hecho de que se había mantenido de pie tras el impacto con el suelo y no se había roto nada, como seguro hubiera ocurrido de haber seguido siendo humana.

– ¿Edward, y si no puedo hacerlo? – me preguntó unos minutos después, cuando detuvimos nuestra carrera en un claro cercano a las montañas – ¿Y si no sirvo para cazar?

Le sonreí dulcemente y me acerqué a ella para poder abrazarla por detrás, dejando que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho y así yo pudiera hundir mi cabeza en su cuello.

– Se trata de instinto. Ahora cazar está en tu naturaleza, solo déjate llevar.

Bella asintió y respiró hondo, pareciendo perturbada una vez más al comprobar de nuevo que no necesitaba respirar en absoluto. Le di la vuelta suavemente para poder mirarla a los ojos y acuné su nuevo y radiante rostro entre mis manos.

– Es increíble – comenté con incredulidad.

– ¿El qué?

– Que aún no te haya besado.

Junté nuestras frentes, disfrutando del roce de su delicioso aliento sobre mi rostro antes de acercar su boca a la mía lentamente, pero Bella se adelantó y juntó nuestros labios alejados tan solo unos centímetros con verdadera desesperación. No parecía dispuesta a conformarse con un casto y tierno beso como los que solíamos compartir hacía apenas unos días, y yo tampoco. Al menos no ahora que ya no había razón para reprimirse. La sujeté entre mis brazos, alzándola unos centímetros para poder acceder a su boca con mayor comodidad y delineé su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua disfrutando de la suavidad y dulzor de éste. Separó sus labios de forma acelerada, en medio de un jadeo y sentí como su lengua exploraba mi boca del mismo modo en que lo hacía la mía en la suya.

– Edward – la acuché gemir pero ya era tarde porque tanto si aquello había sido un quejido de dolor como si no mi boca ya había empezado un movimiento frenético sobre la suya, más salvaje y pasional de lo que jamás me había permitido y no parecía dispuesta a detenerse.

Recordé entonces que ahora Bella era más fuerte que yo y que por lo tanto si le causaba dolor le bastaría con un empujón para detenerme. Sonreí contra sus labios y lamí divertido y excitado la comisura de su boca antes de delinear con precisión sus dientes afilados maravillado y asombrado a partes iguales por el delicioso sabor de su saliva, más exquisito de lo que recordaba si cabe. Sentí sus manos viajar veloces por mi espalda, clavando sus uñas sin éxito y acariciándome con tal fuerza y demencia que estuve seguro de que mi camisa gris no debería de ser más que un conjunto de harapos en ese momento. Sin embargo nada de eso me importó lo más mínimo, demasiado perdido en aquel beso que tantas veces había deseado darle y que nunca me había permitido demasiado aterrorizado con la idea de herirla hasta que de pronto sentí la húmeda tierra bajó mi espalda y alcé una ceja interrogante mirando sorprendido a la vampira sobre mí completamente concentrada lamiendo mi cuello mientras pasaba sus manos furiosamente por mi pecho semidesnudo.

– Lo siento – murmuró bajando la mirada instantes después, cuando se dio cuenta de la nueva situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

– No, no lo sientes en absoluto – le reproché con una sonrisa pícara mientras ambos nos poníamos en pie.

Bella rió y yo reí también por lo maravilloso que resultaba ver que aquel desliz en realidad no había tenido mayor consecuencia que una camisa rota. Antes aquel beso podría haber significado la muerte de Bella y sin embargo en esos momentos solo había conseguido hacerle reír. Comprendí entonces que desde ese momento nuestra vida juntos nunca volvería a ser un peligro constante, una amenaza o una cuestión de autocontrol y que aquella transformación no solo había salvado la vida de mi esposa sino que además había mejorado nuestra relación y por lo tanto nuestra vida.

Tiré de ella retomando nuestra carrera entre los árboles, ansioso por empezar de una vez esta nueva y eterna etapa que se me antojaba la más perfecta de todas.

– Huele mal – se quejó arrugando la nariz y señalando con su mentón al pequeño cervatillo que masticaba hierva distraídamente a unos metros de nosotros

– Los herbívoros no tienen un olor tan apetecible como los carnívoros. Vayamos hacia el este, encontraremos algo mejor para tu primera caza.

– Sí, mucho mejor. _Bambi_ era mi película favorita de niña.

Dejé escapar una carcajada y agité la cabeza sin poder dejar de reír.

– Solo tú te acordarías de _Bambi _en estos momentos – me reí girando hacia la izquierda y siguiendo el rastro de otros tantos animales que no parecían andar muy lejos.

No tardamos demasiado en toparnos con un pantera de un reluciente color negro que caminaba acechante entre unos arbustos, buscando su propia presa.

– ¿Lo hueles? – le pregunté deteniéndola a unos metros de distancia del animal.

Bella cerró los ojos e inspiró. Cuando volvió a abrirlos sus ojos eran negros y se había llevado ambas manos a la garganta.

– Es dulce y cálido… – susurró con voz tensa, sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la pantera.

Dio paso hacia el frente, cerrando las manos en puños y agazapándose, tensando sus músculos mientras entreabría la boca y retraía los labios dejando paso a sus dientes, lista para atacar.

– Eso es, – la animé dando un paso hacia atrás a fin de darle algo más de espacio. – Siente tu instinto, deja que fluya. Está dentro de ti, no luches, no pienses; déjate llevar.

Y así lo hizo. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia su presa, pillándola desprevenida y arrastrándola al suelo donde rodó y se colocó justo encima, buscando su garganta para hundir los dientes con precisión mientras profería un rugido fiero. No pude evitar sentirme ligeramente abrumado yo también al verla asesinar a una fiera como aquella y me obligué a reprimir la innecesaria necesidad que sentí en ese mismo instante de lanzarme hacia ellos y proteger su fina figura detrás de mi cuerpo, asegurándome de que aquel animal no le hiciera ningún daño. Sin embargo, me recordé a mí mismo que ella ya no sería la victima nunca más y que el único que estaba sufriendo daño alguno era la pobre pantera que intentó arañar sin éxito el cuerpo de Bella hasta caer abatida y desangrada sobre el suelo, bajo el cuerpo de mi esposa que gimió bajo al sentir el placer de la sangre corriendo por su garganta por primera vez, aplacando la inmensa sed. Recordaba mi primera caza y también la tortuosa sensación de quemazón en mi garganta por lo que no podía reprocharle tal espectáculo.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando el cuerpo del animal no fue más que una carcasa vacía y seca, Bella se levantó de un ágil salto y caminó hacia mí lentamente, buscando mi mirada e imaginé que le inquietaba mi reacción.

Alcé una mano para acariciar su rostro y le sonreí alentadoramente.

– ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

– Tienes mucho estilo.

– No es cierto – replicó agitando la cabeza. – Mírame. Estoy hecha un desastre.

En efecto tenía el vestido hecho jirones y manchado de sangre y tierra, con su larga melena castaña completamente despeinada y los ojos rojos de nuevo más brillantes que antes pero sin embargo, estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Llevé un dedo hasta la comisura de sus labios y limpié con él el rastro de sangre que se había quedado allí antes de llevármelo a la boca sugerentemente.

– Adoro las panteras – comenté.

Bella jadeó.

– Creí que no me volvería a sentir así en mucho tiempo – confesó ligeramente abatida.

– ¿Así cómo?

Vaciló mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada.

– Acalorada – confesó dándose aire con la mano

Solté una carcajada y ella bufó.

– ¡Esto es peor que ser una adolescente hormonada y una embarazada con las hormonas revolucionadas!

– Tranquila, en cuanto Renesmee duerma en su cuna tú y yo tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Bella mordió su labio inferior y se colgó de mi cuello para dejar un controlado y dolorosamente breve beso en mis labios el cual sin duda le resultó tan insuficiente a ella como a mí.

– Después del beso de antes, esto promete.

No pude estar más de acuerdo con ella, mi acalorada esposa no era la única que se sentía ansiosa por continuar aquel beso y ver hasta qué punto mis instintos de autocontrol y protección nos dejarían llegar ahora que ya no existía mayor peligro que ella misma y su exagerada fuerza. Por esa razón, no objeté nada al respecto cuando esta vez fue ella quien tiró de mí dando media vuelta para volver a casa.

Durante el viaje de regreso nos topamos con unos cuantos ciervos y esta vez Bella no puso ningún reparo y les dio caza cada vez con mayor práctica y pulcritud. Yo me contuve, a pesar de que había ciervos de sobra para ambos. Apenas hacía tres días desde que había salido de caza y por otro lado era mucho más emocionante quedarme en segundo plano, apoyado contra un árbol a una distancia considerable donde pudiera contemplar con vista panorámica el grandioso espectáculo que suponía ver a Bella cazar. No era tan rápida como yo corriendo pero era en una asombrosa saltarina.

El resto del viaje lo empleamos para hablar de Renesmee, o más bien ella lo hizo pues no dejó de nombrarla y decir las ganas que tenía de verla y besarla. Intuí, ya que ella no lo dijo en voz alta, que estaba nerviosa por la reacción de nuestra hija al nuevo aspecto de su madre y me mordí la lengua para no decirle que en realidad ella ya la había visto convertida o como mínimo distinta y que sin embargo la había reconocido y querido estar con ella como cuando era humana. Sería mucho más emocionante para las dos que lo descubriera cuando se reencontraran.

Llegamos cuando el sol de mediodía, visible entre algunas nubes bajas, se alzaba en toda su esplendidez sobre nuestras cabezas. Me recompuse como pude de la increíble vista que suponía ver a Bella brillar bajo los rayos del sol haciendo un gran esfuerzo y recordando que nuestra mayor prioridad ahora era el pequeño bebé que esperaba ansioso por ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo. Más tarde no obstante, me prometí a mí mismo que sentaría a Bella en medio de un claro a pleno día y la contemplaría durante horas. Tal vez así, tuviera suficiente de ella.

– ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Carlisle a modo de saludo cuando cruzamos la puerta principal de la casa.

– Muy bien – respondí esbozando una sonrisa suave en dirección a mi esposa que estrechaba con fuerza mi mano. – Bella está muy calmada y sorprendentemente actúa con mucha sensatez. Es sencillo olvidar que apenas tiene unas horas.

– Eso es fantástico, Bella – la felicitó. – Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre la transformación y sobre todos los cambios que debes de estar sintiendo, pero eso será más tarde. Hay alguien muy especial que lleva todo el día pidiendo verte.

– Exigiendo más bien – replicó Esme que se acercó a Bella con una cariñosa sonrisa y la empujó con suavidad al interior del salón donde toda la familia estaba reunida, supuse que aguardando nuestro regreso.

La neófita me mandó una mirada llena de inquietud y se arregló los pliegues del vestido color púrpura que una muy amable y siempre previsora Alice había dejado preparado en las escaleras del porche, junto con una camisa blanca para mí. Algo que ambos agradecimos sinceramente.

– ¿Qué es ese olor? – preguntó de pronto, parándose en medio del salón y arrugando la nariz.

– ¿Te refieres al tufo a chucho? – le preguntó Emmett esbozando una sonrisilla burlona, justo antes de dar un paso al lado y dejar al descubierto a su esposa que sujetaba a Renesmee entre sus brazos y a Jacob que arrodillado frente a ella mantenía la mirada clavada en la niña.

Pude ver con claridad como los ojos del chico se alzaban de los del bebé y se cruzaban con los de Bella en una intensa mirada.

– Tienes buen aspecto – comentó Jake con una franca sonrisa que ella le devolvió al instante. – Aunque me costará acostumbrarme a los ojos… ¿tienen que ser tan rojos? Dan escalofríos.

– Se irán aclarando hasta hacerse castaños claro conforme pase el tiempo – explicó Carlisle calmadamente.

– Siempre y cuando continúe con la dieta animal – murmuró Jasper en un comentario que me pareció del todo inoportuno.

– Por supuesto que lo hará, ¿no la sientes? – inquirí moviendo mi mentón hacia Bella que había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo, ligeramente abatida. – Está tan sosegada y centrada como cualquiera de nosotros. Es increíble.

– Exacto, por eso hay que ser cautelosos – repuso con voz grave. – Perderá el control de un momento a otro. Su comportamiento no es el propio de un neófito. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que algo la haga explotar.

Iba a replicar pero Alice se puso entre nosotros y alzó una mano para posarla en el pecho de su marido en un gesto que pretendía calmarlo.

– Jazz, todo irá bien – le dijo en un murmullo. – Confía en mí, Bella merece un voto de confianza.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza lentamente y relajó un poco su postura aunque siguió atento a los movimientos de Bella que parecía haber dejado de prestarnos atención a ambos hacía rato y mantenía su mirada fija en la niña que dormitaba plácidamente sobre el hombro de su tía. Según los pensamientos de Esme había pasado gran parte de la madrugada despierta, llorando y mostrándole la imagen de su madre con unos ojos rojos brillantes gritando su nombre entre violentas convulsiones. No era demasiado difícil hacerse una idea de lo asustada que debería de haber estado tras aquel terrible susto y sin embargo todo lo que había en su pequeña cabecita era el deseo de ver a su madre a pesar de que el último recuerdo que tenía de ella era como poco escalofriante.

Mi esposa se detuvo frente a su cuñada a apenas un paso de nuestra hija, había dejado de respirar antes incluso de entrar a la casa tal y como le había aconsejado pero aun así pude ver como el olor de la sangre de Renesmee la tensaba un poco y se apartaba un par de pasos esperando hasta recuperar todo el autocontrol de nuevo. Me acerqué a ella, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y besando el tope de su cabeza, dándole sin necesidad de decirle nada todo mi apoyo y cariño. Sabía que podía hacerlo, en realidad todos lo sabíamos pues ningún neófito habría sido capaz de mantenerse lo suficientemente lucida para retroceder unos pasos y esperar como ella acababa de hacerlo.

Unos segundos después se atrevió a dar los pasos que antes había retrocedido y contempló de cerca a la niña.

– Tan hermosa – susurró. – Mi bebé.

Jacob se levantó poniéndose de pie y abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo callé con una mirada de advertencia. No me hacía falta leer su mente para saber que él no se sentía tan confiado hacia Bella y no permitiría que la hiciera echarse hacia atrás cuando lo estaba haciendo tan bien.

Todos contuvimos el aliento y nos tensamos, incluido yo mismo, a pesar de mi confianza ciega en ella cuando alzó su mano hacia el rostro de la pequeña y vaciló pero nos relajamos cuando comprobamos que solo pretendía acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla. Renesmee abrió los ojos pesadamente ante el contacto helado de sus dedos y tras un segundo que fue lo que le costó a su inteligente mente situarse y darse cuenta de quién era la que estaba frente a ella, levantó sus bracitos y esbozó una adorable y maravillosa mueca de alegría.

Bella profirió algo similar a un sollozo al ver la reacción de su hija y alzó su otra mano hacia ella, insegura.

– ¿Quieres cogerla? – le dijo Rose esbozando una suave sonrisa. – ¿Te sientes preparada?

La interpelada dudó y giró su rostro hacia mí para mirarme con un deje de ansiedad.

– Si pierdo el control…

– Cogeré a Renesmee rápidamente y ninguna de las dos sufriréis daño alguno – la interrumpí con voz clara y firme, intentando infundirle valor.

Asintió levemente, mostrando su acuerdo ante mis palabras y después de dudar durante unos instantes más sonrió ampliamente y tomó a nuestra hija en brazos, apretándola con mucho cuidado contra su pecho.

– Oh, Dios mío – dijo sin dejar de acariciar su espaldita y de acunarla con mucho cuidado. – Mi niña, mi niña preciosa – repitió una y otra vez.

En ese preciso momento Renesmee alzó su manita y la apretó contra la mejilla de su madre con firmeza. La sorpresa en el rostro de Bella al ver los pensamientos de su hija fue mayúscula.

– ¿Lo has visto? – pregunto Rosalie, sorprendida. – Creía que no podías ver lo que te enseñaba.

– Yo también lo creía – logró responder aún demasiado anonadada para despegar su mirada ligeramente dilatada de la de Renesmee. – Pero he visto… Creo que era yo… Yo dormida y… _distinta_. ¿Cómo es posible?

– Quizás la transformación ha debido de afectar de algún modo a la protección que tenías contra algunos dones – aventuró Carlisle que mantenía el ceño fruncido.

– Pero si el don de Renesmee me afecta entonces…– la voz de Bella se disolvió cuando se giró hacia mí y alzó una ceja interrogante.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, sin molestarme en ocultar mi fastidio.

– No – negué chasqueando la lengua – Tu mente sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

Sonrió ampliamente y movió sus pestañas orgullosa.

– Me alegro por eso.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro para poder dejar un beso en la frente de Renesmee que descansaba distraída contra el pecho de su madre.

– Parece que a nuestra hija se le da mucho mejor que a su padre eso de meterse en tu cabeza – murmuré y a pesar de que habría deseado poder ser capaz de leer su mente no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Bella me observó con curiosidad durante unos momentos, examinándome detenidamente. De nuevo volví a pensar en lo útil y maravillosamente genial que sería poder saber qué estaba pensando.

– No pareces sorprendido en absoluto – dijo por fin estrechando sus ojos.

– Durante la transformación dejé que Renesmee te viera, es lo que te ha enseñado. Pensé que no ocurriría nada y que viéndote aunque fuera _así_ se calmaría un poco. Pero esta personita traviesa – dije tomándome un momento para agitar mis dedos por el costado de mi hija haciéndole cosquillas suavemente – se inclinó y tocó tu mejilla y tú… d_espertaste. _Fue como si eso te hiciera reaccionar. Imaginé que posiblemente el estar cerca de ella, el sentir su contacto podría haber hecho que la reconocieras y que eso te hiciera salir de ese trance en que estuviste sumida durante casi toda la totalidad de la transformación. Ahora creo que es más probable que vieras lo que Renesmee te enseñó y que fuera aquello lo que te hizo reaccionar.

– Exacto – exclamó Carlisle acercándose hasta nosotros para poner una mano en mi hombro y palmearlo orgulloso. – Eso explica por qué hubo un cambio tan brusco en la última fase de la transformación.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te enseñó? – inquirió Alice con curiosidad. – Debió de ser algo muy especial si consiguió acelerar la transformación de ese modo.

– No estoy segura – respondió agitando la cabeza. – No recuerdo haber visto nada como ahora, tal vez no tuvo nada que ver con ella.

– Te enseñó todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasasteis juntas desde que nació – le dije a mi esposa con voz suave. – ¿No te acuerdas? Estoy seguro de que fue ella quien te hizo reaccionar.

Bella torció el gesto y frunció los labios pensativa.

– Renesmee enséñaselo, – le dije a la niña mirándola a los ojos directamente, sabiendo que podía entenderme. – Muéstrale lo que enseñaste el otro día.

El bebé de apenas unas semanas de vida me miró con sus expresivos ojos marrones durante unos segundos, descifrando el significado de mis palabras y tras un momento alzó su mano y la posó de nuevo en el rostro de su madre con decisión, mostrándole exactamente lo mismo que recordaba haber visto en su mente hacía horas cuando Bella aún seguía retorciéndose de dolor a causa del veneno.

Cuando Renesmee apartó su mano de la mejilla de Bella y después de que parpadeara abrumada durante unos instantes, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y miró a su hija con amor antes de alzar su mirada hacia mí y asentir con la cabeza.

– Es cierto, lo vi… – dijo con voz emocionada. – Todo era tan confuso. Pensé que soñaba.

– No fue un sueño, era ella diciéndote cuánto extrañaba a su mamá.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de besar la cabecita del bebé y abrazarla con fuerza. Apostaba lo que fuera a que en esos momentos estaba preguntándose, como tantas veces me lo había preguntado yo a mí mismo, cómo era posible que aquella criatura tan maravillosa formara parte de nuestras vidas.

– Bueno, yo creo que ya es suficiente ¿no? – murmuró de repente Jacob moviéndose hacia Bella y estirando sus brazos con la clara intención de quitarle a la niña. – Estamos poniendo a Nessie en peligro sin razón. Ya han estado juntas mucho tiempo.

El gruñido que mi esposa profirió un instante después dirigido exclusivamente al joven licántropo le hizo bajar los brazos automáticamente antes de que yo o cualquier otro pudiéramos decirle a Jacob adonde podía irse con sus opiniones respecto al tiempo que habían pasado juntas.

– Desgraciadamente, y a pesar de que en cierto momento tuve la feliz convicción de que lo había soñado, te has imprimado de mi hija. Eso es un hecho. Y no querrás llevarte mal con tu futura suegra, ¿a que no Jacob? – espetó Bella con tono mordaz mientras se cambiaba al bebé de brazo para así alejarlo un poco más de él.

El chico moreno suspiró pesadamente y se giró para mirar a Carlisle.

– ¿La mala leche viene incorporada con la transformación o se trata simplemente de _Bella_?

Carlisle abrió la boca pero la cerró seguidamente sin saber que responder.

– Antes de ser una chupasangre no eras tan borde – le recriminó Jacob a su amiga haciéndole una mueca.

– Ya, antes de que te imprimaras de mi hija y le pusieras un ridículo apodo solías caerme mejor – le respondió ella justo antes de sacarle la lengua en un gesto irremediablemente infantil que nos hizo reír a todos.

– Bells, dijiste que intentarías aceptarlo.

– Y lo haré, – prometió – pero no hoy – y dando por concluida la charla, volvió a centrar toda su atención en el bebé.

Madre e hija continuaron abrazadas durante el resto del día, la primera besando y arrullando al diminuto bebé, diciéndole cuánto la había echado de menos y cuánto la quería mientras que la segunda se limitó a mirar a su madre con una especie de fascinación en la mirada mientras hundía su cabecita en su pecho y enredaba sus deditos con fuerza entre su cabello y ropa, como si temiera que fuera a irse de de repente. Solo se separaron cuando Renesmee tuvo que comer, de lo cual se ocupó Rosalie, mientras Emmett se encargaba de _ocupar _a mi esposa con bromas socarronas acerca de la vida sexual vampírica a pesar de que aparentemente no hacía ninguna falta ya que Bella se mantuvo calmada y tranquila todo el tiempo.

Precisamente por esa razón a nadie le sorprendió en absoluto que cuando empezó a atardecer y Renesmee cayó rendida al sueño entre los brazos de su madre y más tarde en los de su tía Rosalie, Carlisle aprovechara y se sentara junto a Bella para hablar y averiguar tanto como le fuera posible de la transformación y sus primeras horas en esta nueva vida.

– He de felicitarte – le dijo después de que Bella le explicara de manera muy sosegada que se sentía aún abrumada por todos los cambios pero en definitiva mucho más tranquila y normal de lo que había imaginado. – Nunca había conocido ni oído hablar de un neófito que fuera capaz de controlarse como tú lo estás haciendo.

– Supongo que es porque tuve mucho tiempo para prepararme para este momento. Sé lo que quiero y también lo que puedo perder.

Al decir aquello último, estiró su brazo para entrelazar su mano con la mía y yo le sonreí orgulloso.

– ¿Y qué hay de la transformación? – preguntó Carlisle con aquel tono serio y profesional tan suyo. – Te suministramos grandes cantidades de morfina con el fin de hacer el proceso menos doloroso pero desconocemos si funcionó realmente o no.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo y pareció sumergida en sus propios pensamientos durante unos minutos.

– ¿Bella? – susurré, llamando su atención siendo consciente de la facilidad con la que podíamos distraernos los de nuestra especie, sobre todo durante los primeros años.

Alzó su mirada y a pesar de que la apartó de la mía muy rápido ese único segundo en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron me fue suficiente para estar seguro de que no se había distraído como había creído sino que había estado pensando sobre la pregunta de Carlisle.

– Yo no recuerdo nada de la transformación – murmuró en voz baja y a pesar de que se lo estaba contando a Carlisle podía ver cómo me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. – Todavía me resulta todo esto muy confuso. Creo que necesito algo más de tiempo.

– Claro, hablaremos de esto en otro momento – aceptó el vampiro, esbozando una sonrisa amable y poniéndose en pie.

– Espera – dije alzando una mano en dirección a Carlisle y fijando mi mirada crítica en los ojos de color rojo de mi esposa. – Entiendo que no lo recuerdes todo pero el dolor… _ese_ dolor, no es algo sencillo de olvidar. Hace casi un siglo que yo lo sufrí, y tres desde que lo padeció Carlisle y sin embargo los dos lo recordamos muy bien. Si tú lo hubieras sentido, lo recordarías.

– Entonces es que no lo padecí – concluyó ella curvando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Suspiré.

– La transformación habrá cambiado tus facultades físicas y mentales pero te aseguro que siegues mintiendo tan mal como cuando eras humana.

Bella frunció los labios y agitó la cabeza, ahora parecía malhumorada. Jasper, al otro lado del salón se tensó y se puso alerta aunque no se movió de su sitio.

– ¿Y de que sirve hablar de eso ahora que ya todo ha terminado? – preguntó levantándose furiosa y haciendo aspavientos con la mano en mi dirección. Jasper ahora sí se movió, como el resto de la familia que se puso a un lado de Carlisle y mío, tensos y dispuesto saltar contra Bella si ella atacaba. Alcé una mano muy seguro de que no llegaría tan lejos. – ¿Sabes? Tú tampoco has cambiado en absoluto, sigues siendo tan masoquista como siempre.

– Cielo, solo deseamos saber si el analgésico funcionó o no para así poder seguir investigando – le explicó Carlisle con voz conciliadora, hablándole con calma y suavidad. – Ya conoces mi pasión por el saber.

La neófita que se había agazapado y estaba encorvada, furiosa y con los puños apretados relajó su posición y contempló a su suegro con una mirada de disculpa. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la silla del comedor en la había estado sentada antes y cruzó sus piernas mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su regazo, donde no pudieran herir a nadie. Todos se relajaron visiblemente ante el claro cambio de actitud en Bella que se había calmado por completo.

– Sí, dolió – murmuró en voz baja unos momentos después, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Era como si estuviera ardiendo, como si en mis venas en vez de sangre corriera fuego, arrasándome desde dentro y quemándome hasta el punto de que estaba convencida de que cuando todo terminara, si es que verdaderamente iba a terminar en algún momento, solo sería un puñado de cenizas calcinadas. Era indescriptible… horrible.

Su voz se disolvió cuando algo similar a un escalofrío la agitó repentinamente, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza queriendo librarse de aquel terrible recuerdo. Carlisle se había sentado en otra silla, frente a ella y la contemplaba con una mueca de seriedad y comprensión. Yo, afortunadamente, estaba detrás de ella por lo que no había modo alguno de que viera mi semblante descompuesto cuando se confirmaron todas mis sospechas y descubrí que efectivamente mi querida esposa había pasado por aquel dolor que no le desearía a nadie.

– Sabía lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Estuve consiente en algunos momentos. Aunque no estoy del todo segura. Lo que sí que recuerdo con total claridad es la voz de Edward hablándome. – Hizo una pausa para girarse de costado sobre la silla y mirarme con amor, su rostro se había dulcificado lejos de aquella expresión fiera y salvaje que la había dominado momentos antes y ahora me sonreía de manera cariñosa. – Podía escucharte todo el tiempo, hablándome y calmándome. Pero no podía contestarte, no podía hablar. Creo que en eso sí que hizo efecto la morfina porque no podía hablar ni moverme libremente. Era como si estuviera atrapada en algún punto entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia donde podía oír pero no podía reaccionar. Hasta que Renesmee apareció en mi cabeza, por toda partes y logré salir de aquel lugar difuso.

Cuando dejó de hablar me acerqué a ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros, apretándolos suavemente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no cogerla en brazos y besarla en los labios con todo el amor que procesaba por aquella bellísima mujer delante de toda la familia.

– Gracias por compartir todo esto conmigo, Bella – le dijo Carlisle a su vez, agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa sincera y un pequeño golpecito afectuoso en su muslo. – Me será muy útil.

Cuando todos se alejaron un poco, dejándonos solos no pude contenerme mucho más y tiré de los brazos de mi esposa para abrazarla con fuerza.

– No quería hacerte daño, por eso no quería decir nada – confesó contra mi pecho y su voz sonó apagada contra mi camisa blanca.

Sonreí dulcemente y besé su cabeza.

– La buena noticia es que todo ha pasado ya y que nunca más sufrirás ningún daño. Nada de enfermedades, ni accidentes, ni nada en lo que tu mala suerte pueda influir. Estás a salvo y estás conmigo. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Esta vez no me hizo falta agachar mi cabeza los escasos centímetros de diferencia de altura que nos separaban para poder besarla porque que fue ella quien se alzó sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y enrolló sus brazos en mi nuca, presionando su boca contra la mía en un beso tan necesitado y apasionado que no estaba seguro de ser del todo apropiado teniendo en cuenta que aún seguíamos en el comedor a vista de toda la familia.

El tosido fingido de alguien frente a nosotros me hizo ver que efectivamente estaba en lo correcto pero a Bella no pareció importarle puesto que dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido contra mis labios aferrándose al cabello de mi nuca como si su vida dependiera de ello. Emmett, el dueño de aquel falso tosido, respondió riéndose con escandalosas carcajadas que retumbaron en toda la casa sin embargo ella siguió sin inmutarse.

– Cien pavos a que lo empotra contra el mueble de la pared – escuché cuchichear a Jasper.

– Hecho.

Deslicé mis manos desde su rostro hasta sus hombros y la empujé gentilmente hacia atrás como solía hacerlo antes cuando llegaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice y comprendí con ironía que ahora mi fuerza no era nada en comparación con la suya. Empecé a temer que Emmett perdiera la apuesta y consiguiéramos romper el carísimo mueble de diseño que Esme había comprado hacía menos de un mes.

– Venga, ya tendréis tiempo para todo eso después – escuché la impertinente voz de mi hermana Alice con tono impaciente.

Solo la voz de su cuñada y amiga pareció traer a Bella de nuevo al salón que se mostró un poco avergonzada y confusa al comprobar que toda la familia nos miraba con una mueca de incomodidad, todos menos Emmett quien sonrió ampliamente cuando Jasper le entregó un par de billetes.

– Lo siento, – se disculpó la recién convertida vampira, bajando la mirada ligeramente consternada mientras apartaba sus brazos de mi nuca bruscamente y los cruzaba detrás de su espalda. – Me… olvido de mi alrededor todo el tiempo. Es muy… confuso.

– Al principio es… c_omplicado –_ le dijo Carlisle formando una mueca extraña antes de aclararse la garganta un poco.

– Olvidémonos de eso– dijo Alice que se acercó a nosotros hasta situarse justo delante de Bella y sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Alice qué ocurre? – preguntó desconfiada pasando su mirada por todo la familia que le sonreía del mismo modo. -¿Alice…?

– ¡Feliz décimo noveno cumpleaños, Bella! – exclamó por fin, moviéndose a un lado para que Esme apareciera en medio del comedor con una enorme tarta que nadie se comería. – ¡Sopla!

– Pero antes debes pedir un deseo – le recordó su suegra con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¡¿Qué?! – chilló Bella un milésima de segundo después, que fue todo lo que le costó a su nueva e inteligente mente procesar aquella información. – ¡No pienso soplar nada! Hace tres días que dejé de envejecer. Vosotros no cumplís años, esto no está bien.

– En realidad Bella, cumpliste diecinueve hace veintidós días, cuando aún eras humana– le expliqué suavemente, sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla se colara en mi rostro.

– No eso no es… ¿Cómo?

– Hoy es cinco de Octubre – contesté encogiéndome de hombros. – Renesmee nació apenas tres días antes de tu cumpleaños; el día once.

– Yo quería celebrarlo el día en que volvisteis de la cabaña, – murmuró Alice – pero estabas cansada y débil por el parto así que Edward y Carlisle me convencieron de que era mejor retrasarlo hasta que estuvieras mejor.

– Pero eso es… no puedo creerlo – se quejó Bella agitando la cabeza como si la noticia le pareciera devastadora. – Se suponía que no sería más de un año mayor que tú.

– Eso no tiene ninguna importancia, corazón – replicó Esme – Yo soy tres años mayor que Carlisle y eso nunca ha supuesto ningún impedimento en nuestra relación.

–Sea como sea, vamos a celebrarlo – dijo con voz firme Alice, recuperando de nueva la situación – y no puedes negarte por muy neófita y fuerte que seas.

– ¿Puedo intentarlo al menos? – pidió alzando sus brazos en lo que pretendía ser un gesto amenazante pero que claramente solo tenía el objetivo de despistar a su cuñada.

– Te tenemos preparada una sorpresa – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, ignorando sus protestas por completo – Una enorme y hermosa sorpresa.

– ¡Shh..! Alice no le digas nada – la riñó Esme poniéndose un dedo en los labios. – Vamos, cariño. Antes de que Alice desespere y acabe con la sorpresa.

Esme guió del brazo a su nuera hasta el jardín trasero y Bella se dejó arrastrar seguramente sintiéndose incapaz de negarle algo a la siempre cariñosa y dulce vampira de cabellos castaños.

Toda la familia salimos tras ellas internándonos en una zona más frondosa del bosque, caminando sin prisas puesto que Alice, que encabezaba la comitiva, parecía ser la única impaciente que no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Pronto Bella y Esme ralentizaron un poco más su ritmo para poder pasear junto a Rosalie que sujetaba a una profundamente dormida Renesmee y las tres empezaron a hablar sobre Renesmee y todo aquello que había ocurrido durante los últimos días en los que Bella había estado inconsciente. Cuando consiguió por fin ir hasta mi lado y entrelazar mi mano con la suya, quedándonos ligeramente rezagados del resto, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido bajo y me miró pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Yo solo pude estrechar mi mano y sonreírle alegre.

– Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti – le confesé en un susurro. – Pero te la daré más tarde. De todos modos no podría compararse a esta.

– Sí, mejor dásela luego – comentó Emmett socarrón desde unos metros más adelante – Ya hemos tenido suficiente con el pequeño adelanto del comedor.

– No se trata de eso – gruñí en su dirección meneando la cabeza.

Bella dejó escapar una risita y supe que de ser humana estaría completamente ruborizada.

– No sé si ha sido una buena idea sacar a Renesmee de casa – murmuró momentos después, desviando su atención hasta su cuñada que mantenía a nuestra hija enrollada en una manta.

– No te preocupes por eso, Carlisle sospecha que su sistema inmunológico es tan fuerte como el nuestro por lo que es imposible que enferme – la tranquilicé con voz suave – Además la sorpresa también es para ella.

– ¿Es para mí y para Renesmee? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de curiosidad.

– En realidad es para los tres – aclaré con una sonrisa volviendo mi mirada al frente donde todos se habían detenido junto a unos árboles y Alice aguardaba en el centro con una radiante sonrisa. – Te gustará.

– Cierra los ojos – le pidió Alice o más bien lo exigió mientras la empujaba unos metros más hacia delante, justo detrás de unos frondosos y altos árboles. – ¿Lista? –Asintió con la cabeza y noté como contenía el aliento. – Ábrelos.

Bella obedeció, abrió sus ojos y observó la maravillosa casa de campo situada justo frente a nosotros, en un claro rodeado de árboles de tal modo que la edificación parecía incrustada en el bosque, algo más que increíble teniendo en cuenta que un par de semanas atrás no había existido. Hasta ese momento me había mantenido demasiado pendiente de mi esposa como para prestar atención a la casa y a pesar de que ya la había visto en los pensamientos de toda la familia no pude evitar dirigir toda mi atención hacia cada uno de los miles de detalle de la fachada, el tejado o las puertas y ventanas todas de madera y combinadas con los colores propios del entorno.

– Dios mío, es… – Bella se atragantó mientras buscaba la palabra correcta, una tarea que yo mismo reconocía complicada. – Alice yo… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

– ¡Os dije que le encantaría! – exclamó Alice encantada, intentando contener la emoción.

– No me sorprende en absoluto que hayáis sido capaces de hacer todo esto pero aun así es… increíble.

– Todos colaboramos en su construcción y posterior decoración – le explicó Esme suavemente, sin poder esconder el orgullo y la satisfacción en sus palabras mientras observaba complacida su obra.

La emocionada cumpleañera se llevó una mano al pecho y la miró en un gesto de gratitud. Un pequeño lloriqueo nos hizo a todos apartar la mirada de la casa y dirigirla a Rosalie que movía sus brazos calmando a su sobrina que se acababa de despertar. Me moví hasta ellas en menos de una fracción de segundo, al igual que Bella que a pesar de que había centrado toda su atención a su hija no pudo evitar quedarse un tanto impresionada ante sus fugaces movimientos.

– Mira Renesmee – murmuré cogiéndola en brazos y señalando con un dedo hacia la casa, llamando su atención y logrando que dejara de llorar. – Es nuestro nuevo hogar.

La niña llevó su curiosa mirada hacia el chalet y lo observó atentamente durante unos segundos antes de agitarse y soltar un gorgojeo alegre que nos hizo sonreír a todos, especialmente a Bella que no pudo evitar coger su manita entre las suyas y besarla con toda la delicadeza y el amor de una madre antes de esbozar una hermosa sonrisa tan solo equiparable con la mía propia.

– Tenéis que entrar – nos apremió Alice empujando a Bella un poco más hacia la puerta principal de madera.

– ¿Vosotros no venís? – preguntó ella al observar como el resto de la familia se quedaba en el mismo sitio y hacia amago de volver por el mismo camino que habíamos recorridos escasos momentos antes.

Nadie contestó, tan solo Emmett dejó escapar una risita socarrona mientras alzaba sus cejas sugestivamente.

– Creen que es mejor darnos un poco de privacidad – le dije en voz baja, ignorando deliberadamente a mi hermano favorito.

– Pasadlo bien – se despidió Alice tras entregarle a Bella una antigua llave de hierro adornada por un lazo lila.

Le dirigí un gracias gesticulando con los labios, a pesar de que en realidad ya les había dado las gracias a toda mi familia anteriormente por un regalo tan magnífico y que no solo Bella disfrutaría. Fue justo al volver de la Isla, cuando descubrí muy a pesar de mi madre que todos habían estado colaborando en la construcción de un hogar para mi nueva esposa y para mí y así poder disfrutar de privacidad y espacio propio. No obstante, con el embarazo y la consiguiente enfermedad de Bella la posibilidad de alejarnos de la familia y por lo tanto de Carlisle, por muy poca que fuera la distancia, resultaba algo incoherente y completamente temerario. Ahora por fin parecía que podríamos disfrutar de ese tiempo a solas y además no solo en nuestra propia compañía sino también con nuestro pequeño bebé que últimamente apenas había podido disfrutar de nuestra compañía ni viceversa.

Alice me sonrió a modo de despedida y danzó hasta su marido antes de entrelazar su mano con la suya y salir corriendo junto al resto de la familia que ya deberían de haber vuelto a casa debido a la cercanía de ambas casas si se recorría el trayecto a velocidad vampírica.

Cogidos de las manos y aún con Renesmee sujeta firmemente contra mi pecho nos internamos lentamente en aquel extraordinario lugar. He de reconocer que no pude evitar sentirme un tanto impaciente yo también por ver su interior, ya que en eso sí, Esme y Alice habían tenido especial cuidado de no desvelarme nada de la decoración de la casa. De ese modo, ambos junto con nuestra hija, fuimos descubriendo cada una de las acogedoras y perfectamente bien decoradas habitaciones. Sentí el abrazo de mi esposa alrededor de mi cintura hacerse más fuerte y emotivo cuando vimos en el salón, justo sobre la chimenea de piedra, una fotografía enmarcada de nuestra boda.

– Somos papá y mamá – le explicó a la niña que también miraba fijamente a la fotografía mientras su mente parecía querer darle alguna explicación al hecho de que aquellos señores de la fotografía se parecieran tanto a sus padres.

Continuamos por el resto de estancia, recorrimos la amplia cocina, el baño de lujo y un comedor equipado con una gran mesa de madera maciza. Pero no fue hasta que cruzamos la puerta blanca y descubrimos una preciosa habitación infantil que sentí que verdaderamente aquel sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

– Es la habitación de Renesmee – comentó Bella pasando su mirada por cada uno de los muebles y objetos de decoración infantil que ocupaban cada rincón.

No fui capaz de contestar. Me limité a dar un paso hasta el centro de la habitación y observar que aquella habitación era más amplia que la que había en casa de Carlisle y Esme y también más bonita en muchos sentidos pues en ella no solo se podían encontrar objetos perfectamente conjuntados de carácter infantil sino también algunos dirigidos a alguien más mayor, a una niña o a una adolescente, y en ese momento comprendí maravillado que nuestra hija crecería en ese lugar y que nosotros estaríamos con ella durante todo ese tiempo y más.

Bella debió de sentir algo similar porque ninguno de los dos hizo amago alguno de salir de allí en un buen rato a pesar de que sabíamos que aún quedaban un par de habitaciones por ver. Nos sentamos en la enorme alfombra blanca que descansaba en el centro de la habitación, sobre el parqué de madera natural y contemplamos sonrientes como Renesmee, sentada en mi regazo, agitaba algunos peluches y juguetes mostrando su agrado mientras que lanzaba lejos a otros tantos haciéndonos reír encantados constantemente.

Cuando empezó a llorar un poco de nuevo y a parpadear pesadamente, su madre le puso un gracioso pijama rosa que encontró en la cómoda y juntos la acostamos arropándola entre las sábanas de su cunita. Todavía nos quedamos un rato más observándola dormir profundamente, abrazada a un pequeño peluche de una oveja para gracia de Bella.

– Es extraño – murmuró en voz baja – pero aún no puedo creer que sea mía, nuestra.

– Yo estoy empezando a asimilarlo – confesé dedicándole una cálida sonrisa – pero después me mira con esos hermosos ojitos mientras alza sus bracitos hacia mí y vuelvo a creer que es un sueño.

– Los vampiros no sueñan.

– Te equivocas, yo estoy viviendo uno en este preciso momento.

Sentí el toque de su mano cuando la posó sobre la mía y a pesar de que su piel no era ni una milésima parte de lo cálida que era cuando su corazón bombeaba sangre con cada latido, nunca antes su piel había ardido de aquella manera sobre la mía.

Un segundo después Bella estaba entre mis brazos, besándome con algo muy próximo a la desesperación mientras yo le correspondía del mismo modo. Afortunadamente tuve la lucidez suficiente de poder guiarla hasta la puerta y así abandonar la habitación, entornando la puerta a pesar de que los dos podríamos oír cualquier sonido que pudiera alertarnos de que Renesmee había despertado en el mismo instante en que lo produjera. Ser padre y vampiro tenía definitivamente muchas ventajas, más aún si tu hija resultaba ser no solo mucho más inteligente que cualquier bebé de su edad, sino también total y completamente perfecta.

Bella se detuvo un instante, solo uno, para asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que el pequeño bebé seguía profundamente dormido en su cuna a salvo y ajeno por completo a cualquier cosa que no fueran sus apacibles sueños.

– Edward… – murmuró pero la hice callar presionando mi boca con la suya.

_Sea lo que sea lo que tenga que decirme, podrá hacerlo más tarde_, me dije a mí mismo sintiéndome repentinamente ansioso y desesperado. La necesitaba, la quería, la deseaba y sobre todo la amaba más allá de lo racional.

Debimos dejarnos caer en algún sitio indeterminado de la casa, según alcancé a ver en el pasillo, sobre el suelo de madera y pronto, casi sin darme cuenta mis ropas habían desaparecido de mi cuerpo posiblemente gracias a sus manos del mismo modo en que las mías la desnudaron a ella.

Fue breve, salvaje, pasional y rápido, posiblemente demasiado rápido pero ambos parecíamos tan ansiosos y extasiados por estar juntos de aquel modo tan placentero y único de nuevo que tocamos el cielo con asombrosa facilidad.

– ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? – pregunté unos momentos después, cuando me sentí capaz de hablar y salir ligeramente de aquel maravilloso estado de paz, calma y satisfacción.

Ella también pareció necesitar un par de segundos para bajar a la tierra. Pensé irónicamente en el hecho de que a pesar de que ninguno de los dos era humano ahora y por lo tanto tampoco ella necesitaba recuperarse, nunca antes habíamos necesitado tanto tiempo para volver de aquel apacible estado en el que siempre te deja sumido un orgasmo y me recordé con una sonrisilla que por otro lado nunca antes había sido tan intenso.

Bella ladeó la cabeza que mantenía apoyada en la pared y cerró los ojos, satisfecha y contenta.

– No tiene importancia – contestó deslizando su mano por mi pecho desnudo y siguiendo por el camino hacia mi muslo izquierdo que se perdía al entrelazarse con sus propias piernas en un enredo de extremidades que aunque resultaba poco humano a los dos nos parecía la mar de cómodo. – Ahora tengo otra pregunta más interesante.

– Veo que la inmortalidad no se ha llevado ni una pizca de tu curiosidad – comenté divertido.

Ignoró mi comentario y se movió para quedar frente a mí, con nuestros rostros alejados tan solo apenas un par de centímetros y nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi pecho.

– ¿Cómo pudiste controlarte tanto? – inquirió remarcando de forma exagerada la última palabra.

Le sonreí y besé sus labios brevemente antes de guiar mis manos por toda la extensión de su suave espalda.

– Deberías sentirte agradecida de que lo hiciera – dije sin más, encogiéndome de hombros. – No creo que tus humanas caderas lo hubieran soportado. Por un momento he estado convencido de que ni siquiera las mías lo harían.

Ahora fue su turno de sonreír mientras mordía su labio inferior.

– ¿Edward? – murmuró poco después cuando yo estaba profundamente entretenido trazando formas sin sentido por su espalda y nalgas.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Ha sido muy distinto? – Preguntó alzando la cabeza para poder mirarme – Ya sé que ha sido más intenso… pero quiero decir; ¿te ha resultado raro?

– No – negué meneando la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la derecha – Yo no diría que ha sido raro. Principalmente porque la palabra 'raro' tiene un significado negativo y e_sto _ha sido cualquier cosa menos algo negativo. Yo utilizaría otro adjetivo, algo así como increíble, excitante, maravilloso… pero no raro.

Bella asintió pero no pareció muy convencida. Fruncí el ceño intentando descifrar su expresión, averiguar qué era lo que se cocía en aquella cabecita curiosa e irremediablemente aún bastante insegura, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder leer su mente, descubrir qué era lo que la preocupaba.

– ¿Bella, qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? – le pregunté con voz suave, acunando su hermoso rostro entre mis manos.

Ella suspiró y bajó su mirada un poco.

– Me preocupa que no me reconozcas – respondió en un murmullo. Abrí la boca para protestar pero ella hizo amago de continuar y no la interrumpí. – Mentalmente, me siento bien. Estoy bajo control y siento que soy yo misma. Sigo tan enamorada de ti como cuando era humana y tú y Renesmee continuáis siendo mi máxima prioridad más allá de la sangre o de cualquier otra cosa. Eso era todo lo que me preocupaba entonces pero ahora… Temo que a pesar de que siga siendo la misma por dentro, mi nuevo aspecto impida que sea _Bella _para ti, la _Bella_ de antes, la _Bella _con la que te casaste y a la que quieres.

– ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme antes? – pregunté empezando a entender el porqué de su preocupación.

– Solo quería asegúrame de que no estabas besando a una desconocida – admitió bajando la mirada una vez más.

Comprendí entonces que todas y cada una de las vacilaciones o momentos de duda o inseguridad que había mostrado durante todo el día no se debían en absoluto con su nueva condición de vampira neófita sino con una profunda inseguridad a convertirse en una extraña para todos los que la rodeaban y podían ver su nuevo aspecto.

Hice más fuerte mi agarre en torno a su cintura, pegando aún más su cuerpo al mío logrando que nuestros pechos se tocaran mientras la abrazaba con cuidado. Necesitaba hacerle ver y comprender que yo la había reconocido antes incluso de que abriera sus nuevos ojos, antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra con su nueva voz cantarina o incluso antes de que la transformación se hubiera completado por completo. Era Bella, _mi Bella, _y siempre lo sería, humana o vampira siempre sería _mi Bella_.

–Ven – le dije tirando de ella tan pronto como la solución a sus inseguridades apareció en mi mente.

– Edward, estamos desnudos – exclamó alzando la voz aunque dejándose arrastrar por mí a lo largo del pasillo.

– ¿Y qué? – repliqué haciendo un gesto banal con la mano. – Estamos en nuestra casa.

Bella rió un poco, a pesar de que seguía notándola un tanto inquieta por aquella situación. Nos detuve frente a las dos puertas correderas de madera lacadas en blanco que me daban una pista sobre el paradero de aquello que estaba buscando.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Bella observando ambas puertas con una mueca de disgusto.

Escondí una sonrisilla y abrí las puertas descubriendo un enorme vestidor en el que sin duda cabrían con facilidad todos los vestidos de todas las doncellas de una corte del siglo XII.

– Dios Santo, es como tener una boutique carísima en casa – comentó paseando con horror por la alfombra blanca que recorría toda la habitación llena de perchas, estantes y cajones repletos de ropa.

Mientras Bella se compadecía de sí misma cada vez que veía una prenda de seda yo busqué mi objetivo y lo encontré justo en el centro de la estancia, amplio, limpio y brillante con un gran foco de luz justo encima.

– Olvídate de eso y ven aquí – la llamé moviendo mi dedo índice.

Bella suspiró y se detuvo a un lado del gran espejo que se extendía desde el suelo hasta casi el techo en el cual se podrían ver reflejadas tres personas dispuestas en una línea horizontal sin problemas.

– No me explico cómo es posible que se me pasara por completo algo tan importante – murmuré para mí mismo, agitando la cabeza. – Reñí a Alice por no mostrarte tu aspecto el día de la boda y ahora soy yo quien se olvida de eso. ¿No sentías curiosidad por verte?

– Siento más miedo que curiosidad, en realidad– contestó todavía a un lado del espejo, clavada en el suelo como si éste fuera a desplomarse bajo sus pies si se movía un milímetro.

Alcé mi mano hacia ella y la miré con toda la confianza que fui capaz de transmitirle a través de mis ojos.

– Te amo, Bella – le dije con voz dulce pero firme – Te amé cuando eras humana, cuando estabas tan delgada que casi podía ver tus huesos a través de tu piel, cuando apretabas mi mano con cada contracción, cuando gritaste durante la transformación y cuando te lanzaste contra aquella pantera. Te amé durante todo ese tiempo y te amaré aún más cada día de mi existencia. No necesito ver tus ojos marrones para saber que te amo como tampoco necesito escuchar el sonido de tu corazón para saber que sigues siendo tú, la hermosa mujer de la que me enamoré hace ahora dos años en aquella cafetería, cuando creí que mi corazón no volvería a estar vivo jamás.

No contestó, no dijo absolutamente nada, pero no hizo falta. Pude ver la decisión en sus ojos cuando sin pestañear entrelazó su mano con la mía que seguía alzada para ella. Fijé mi vista en el espejo, en el cual solo se podía ver mi cuerpo completamente desnudo y contemplé con una enorme sonrisa como un nuevo reflejo acompañaba el mío, esta vez uno de menor altura pero de mayor belleza. Era un cuerpo hermoso, el cuerpo de una mujer extremadamente hermosa con una larga melena del color del chocolate que enmarcaba su rostro de ángel y caía formando suaves hondas sobre su espalda. Contemplé la forma en la que sus ojos grandes y vivos se movían frente al espejo, como su nariz perfecta se movía imperceptible con cada suave respiración del mismo modo en que sus rosados y voluptuosos labios se entreabrían cada poco tiempo. Observé sus hombros estrechos y sus largos brazos, sus pequeñas manos y sus esbeltas y sinuosas piernas. No pude evitar desviar mi mirada hasta sus pechos firmes y llenos y mis ojos llamearon de puro deseo al comprobar que las pequeñas puntas rosadas seguían siendo tan atrayentes como las recordaba aunque su cintura y caderas se habían modelado ligeramente, formando una figura más femenina y madura.

– Soy increíblemente hermosa – dijo por fin, rompiendo el espeso silencio en el que se había sumido sin dejar de pasar su mirada por cada recodo del espejo – Y una completa extraña.

– Es cierto que eres hermosa, siempre lo fuiste – concedí dando un paso hacia ella para poder ponerme justo detrás de ella. – Pero no eres una extraña. Mira – murmuré señalando la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna que decoraba su muñeca. – El día en el que James te hizo esto, creí que te perdería para siempre. Y estas manos, – dije sosteniéndolas entre las mías – no se asustaron cuando se entrelazaron por primera vez con las mías heladas y rudas. Y tu pelo, – esta vez entrelacé mis dedos por las hebras de su sedoso cabello – recuerdo muy bien como se movía bajo el agua del mar cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Y tus ojos que me miraron llenos de promesas cuando dijiste _''Sí quiero''_ frente al altar el día de nuestra boda. Y tus labios, – me permití llevar un dedo hasta ellos y delinearlos suavemente – jamás olvidaré lo suaves y cálidos que se sintieron cuando se rozaron con los míos en aquel primer beso. Y tu vientre, – continué llevando mis manos justo sobre su ombligo, acariciando perezosamente la piel desnuda – donde albergaste y protegiste a nuestra hija durante todo ese tiempo… Eres tú, _mi_ querida Bella, por siempre y para siempre, _mía_.

Pude ver con alegría como en su rostro aparecía una pequeña sonrisa que curvaba las comisuras de sus labios tímidamente, en una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad justo antes de que sus manos apretaran con fuerzas mis brazos que seguían en torno a ella, abrazándola con dulzura.

– Supongo que teniendo en cuenta que di a luz hace un par de semanas, no está nada mal – bromeó claramente mucho más tranquila que antes mientras se giraba un poco para verse desde todos los ángulos posibles. – Alice tenía razón, esa crema quita todas las estrías.

Reí abiertamente y le di la vuelta para poder estrecharla contra mi pecho con mayor comodidad.

– Pero he de reconocer que hay algo que no me gusta en absoluto – comenté fingiendo voz de disgusto. Bella se tensó al instante. – Es este trasero, no se es… muy poco atractivo.

Llevé mis manos con descaro hasta la parte más amplia de su espalda y apretuje sus nalgas sin reparo alguno ante la mirada suspicaz de mi esposa que se tornó juguetona enseguida, adivinando mis atenciones.

– No te gusta nada ¿eh? – murmuró alzando una ceja y sonriendo de manera traviesa.

– Nada de nada – contesté chasqueando la lengua mientras mis manos apretaban su cuerpo un poco más.

Un segundo después una de sus fuertes manos agarró las mías a la altura de mis muñecas apartándolas de su cuerpo con un ágil movimiento y me sonrió con un deje de suficiencia.

– No te metas con mi nuevo y robusto trasero – me advirtió muy seria, clavando sus ojos de un rojo intenso en los míos.

No pude seguir con el juego y dejé escapar una carcajada desde el fondo de mi garganta. Ella pareció rendirse también ya que pude escuchar su fresca risa contra mi cuello cuando me abrazó de nuevo sin soltar mis muñecas, inmovilizándome.

– Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto – comentó divertida haciendo su agarre en torno a mis muñecas un poco más fuerte mientras yo intentaba soltarme.

Rodé los ojos y volví a agitarme pero ella no cedió.

– No, no, no… – dijo negando con la cabeza, disfrutando de la situación. – Ahora yo soy más fuerte que tú.

Sonreí de manera pícara y sabiendo que no podía mover mis manos, empleé toda mi fuerza en impulsar mi cuerpo hacia delante para poder besar sus labios. Mi lengua recorrió su boca y sentí sus manos soltarse de las mías cuando se entrelazaron entre las hebras de mi cabello, perdiéndose en el beso.

– Pero también te distraes con mayor facilidad – murmuré contra sus labios, sin ocultar mi orgullo.

Bella chasqueó la lengua pero no pareció importarle demasiado. Estaba demasiado concentrada en nuestras bocas moviéndose sincronizadas, al igual que yo.

– Me encantas tú y tu trasero – le confesé en un susurro cerca de su oreja, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

– A mí también me encanta – ronroneó satisfecha luciendo una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Sabía que todavía le costaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto pero claramente ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila y confiada al respecto.

– Deberíamos continuar viendo el resto de la casa – atiné a murmurar cuando sus labios encontraron el camino hasta los míos una vez más.

– Mmm… ¿Por qué no exploramos esta bonita alfombra un poco más? – propuso deslizando la punta de su lengua sugerentemente por mi clavícula.

– Porque si no estrenamos la cama, Emmett se meterá conmigo.

Aquello pareció convencerla, al menos lo suficiente para que se colgara de mi cuello y me permitiera guiarla, no sin dificultad debido a sus distrayentes besos, hasta la puerta contigua que solo podía dar paso a un lugar: nuestra habitación.

Lo correcto hubiera sido separarnos un poco, solo lo suficiente para que fuéramos capaces de admirar como se merecía aquella hermosa y acogedora estancia. Sin embargo, mi mirada al igual que la de Bella voló con rapidez a la enorme cama y todo lo que pude hacer fue alzarla un poco más entre mis brazos, dejarla con toda la suavidad que la pasión me permitió sobre el centro del colchón y besar sus labios esta vez poniendo toda mi atención en ello.

– Edward, te amo, te deseo – dijo bajo mi cuerpo con voz agónica y yo sentí como sus palabras tenían aquel efecto de pura combustión en mi cuerpo entero. Extendiendo un calor insufrible desde la punta de mis pies hasta el cuero cabelludo.

Me incliné hacia ella, sintiéndome extrañamente ligero y libre al ser consciente de que esta vez podría dejar que mi cuerpo se amoldara al suyo bajo el mío, dejar que sintiera cada gramo de mi peso abrazándola y adorándola sin miedo alguno a aplastarla o dañarla pues ahora ella era la única que podría hacerme algún mal. Besé todo su rostro, su frente, sus párpados cerrados, la punta de su nariz, sus pómulos y por supuesto sus labios gimiendo sin remedio al sentir su lengua enzarzarse con la mía en su boca o en la mía, en la de ambos pues en ese momento parecía ser la misma. Me encargué de lamer, chupar y saborear cada parte de su cuerpo como si la vida me fuera en ello, como si jamás hubiera tenido ocasión de hacerlo antes y es que efectivamente, nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo y libre respecto al sexo. Podía acariciarla de todas la maneras que aquel deseo irrefrenable me empujara a hacerlo, podía sentirla, besarla y amarla como jamás imaginé que podría hacerlo y de algún maravilloso e inexplicable modo Bella respondía a cada caricia, a cada toque de mis manos o boca con suaves gemidos que se tornaban en fieros y excitantes rugidos de puro placer conforme el placer crecía cada vez más intenso y próximo al punto máximo.

– Edward, Edward, Edward… – la escuché gritar, gemir y maldecir una y otra vez mientras se perdía en aquellas ráfagas de implacable placer y gozo y la sentía irse, subir y volver a bajar para volver a marcharse un momento después, perdida en nuevos clímax.

Pero ella no fue la única que tocó el cielo con ambas manos varias veces aquella noche. Yo mismo me sentía desfallecer sin descanso cuando sus tiernas y pequeñas manos e incluso su boca se convirtieron en hábiles propulsores de mis propios orgasmos, catapultándome a un lugar donde todo lo que podía ver, sentir, oler y tocar era a Bella.

Y cuando sus muslos se separaron para mí, cuando me ofreció su cuerpo entero con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios, una sonrisa sincera, ansiosa y que rezaba un _''te amo''_, yo solo pude empujar hacia ella, adentrándome de forma dolorosamente lenta en sus mil capas de terciopelo con todo el amor que procesaba por aquella mujer, sintiendo una potente corriente eléctrica que travesó todo mi organismo dejando una agradable sensación de calidez justo en el centro de mi pecho. Aquello no era el paraíso, era algo mejor que eso, era mi paraíso, el mío propio, mi hogar, mi lugar en el mundo y por fin podía sentirlo sin miedos, sin dudas, sin control y esta vez sin prisas.

– Oh, Bella – gemí en un susurro, casi sollozando. – Te he echado tanto de menos.

Sus labios buscaron los míos de nuevo, devorándonos el uno al otro mientras nuestras caderas establecían un ritmo que aunque gentil y lento al principio se fue tornando más rápido y salvaje, más pasional y arrítmico hasta hacerlo demencial.

Cuando las ráfagas de intenso placer se hicieron tan seguidas hasta el punto de hacernos vibrar, nos rendimos al puro y profundo de los gozos, cayendo entre las olas de mareante placer que nos empujaron a ambos a una explosión de sensaciones, entre convulsiones violentas de nuestros cuerpos unidos, jadeos, gruñidos, gemidos, gritos e incluso rugidos.

Aquella noche hubieron muchas más explosiones, muchos más besos y caricias y definitivamente muchos más idas y venidas de aquel preciado paraíso en el que las palabras sobraron y nuestra miradas enturbiadas de amor y pasión parecían suficientes para comunicarnos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que el sol del amanecer cruzó el horizonte que yo empecé a darme cuenta de que aquella sensación de pura dicha, aquel poder, fuerza y a la vez la más absoluta de las vulnerabilidades que me invadían cada vez que sujetaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos no tenía nada que ver con el sexo sino con algo más, algo mucho más importante poderoso y puro que aquello; se trataba de Bella, de mi hermosa y querida Bella que una vez más había logrado algo que yo creí imposible; amarme a mí mismo.

Nunca antes, jamás, había sido capaz de sentir algo que no fuera aborrecimiento u odio hacia lo que yo era, tal vez en alguna ocasión habían conseguido aceptarme, ser consciente de lo que era e intentar afrontarlo y superarlo. No obstante, nunca hasta ese momento había sentido algo similar al amor propio, nunca me había sentido _bien_ en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Feliz, dichoso y afortunado de ser lo que era, un vampiro, alguien a quien se le concedió otra oportunidad. No un monstruo, no un ser vil y cruel sacado de una leyenda de terror. Nada de eso ahora yo solo era… alguien quien tuvo la maravillosa suerte de toparse con una persona buena y caritativa, tanto como para darme una nueva vida y que increíblemente había logrado enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia durante aquella vida, una vida eterna.

Bella era lo mismo que yo ahora, dos personas que parecían una sola. Ya no se trataba del vampiro y la humana, la bestia y la chica, la oscuridad y la luz, el mal y el bien. Ahora éramos iguales, un mismo ser, una misma alma, la suya, que a ciegas había compartido conmigo. Cuando la observé dar caza a aquella pantera esa misma mañana, no vi un monstruo, no vi un cazador. Todo lo que vi fue a una criatura increíblemente hermosa alimentarse, como cualquier otro ser vivo lo haría. Nunca, ni aunque cometiera el más horrible de los delito podría ver a Bella, mi dulce y buena Bella, como un ser peligroso, mucho menos un monstruo y por lo tanto, ¿cómo iba a serlo yo cuando ahora éramos lo mismo?

Cerré los ojos, hundiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas, sintiendo los suaves dedos de Bella trazando círculos sobre mi pecho y mi abdomen y sonreí. Sonreí satisfecho conmigo mismo, con mi existencia, con las decisiones tomadas, con los errores que había cometido y lo que aprendí de ellos. Sonreí porque había encontrado la razón de mi existencia y no solo eso, también había encontrado la felicidad en ella. Sonreí porque era feliz, total, completa y absolutamente feliz, feliz con todo mi alrededor y sobretodo feliz conmigo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todas! Espero que estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones de verano y que no os estéis achicharrando demasiado con este calor insufrible. Lamento la espera, esta vez me he pasado, acabo de mirar la fecha de la última publicación y me he dado cuenta de que hacía más de tres meses que no actualizaba. No tengo perdón, en mi defensa solo diré que este capítulo ha sido bastante largo porque como siempre soy incapaz de saber dónde cortar y se me ha ido de las manos, por eso me ha costado tanto tiempo pero aun así sigue sin ser excusa así que espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente para que me perdonéis. ¡Bella ya es vampiro y Edward está feliz! Este capítulo ha sido bastante complicado porque me encantó como lo escribió Meyer y sabía que no podría describir todos los cambios que experimenta una neófita tan bien como lo hizo ella así que he intentado contar otras cosas que desde mi punto de vista faltaron como la conversación con Carlisle o el que toda la familia le mostrara la casa a Bella y no solo Alice pero no sé si a veces os habrá resultado un poco pesado ya que he seguido el libro bastante. Por otro lado y aunque me parta el corazón he de comunicaros que muy posiblemente el próximo capítulo sea el epílogo o lo que es lo mismo, el último capítulo de este fic que gracias a vosotras hoy cuenta con veintinueve capítulos, más de 840 reviews y mucho, mucho apoyo. Gracias de todo corazón por seguir la historia después de tanto tiempo.<strong>

**Un besazo enorme y nos vemos en el último capítulo del fic el cual intentaré escribir con todo el amor que vosotras me dedicáis en cada comentario.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	30. Epílogo: Álbum de recuerdos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama del fic.**

**Gracias a mi querida beta Libezzy por corregir el que es el último capítulo de este fanfic que sería un completo barullo de faltas sin ella.**

* * *

><p><span>Epílogo: Álbum de recuerdos<span>

_Bella POV_

Escuché el casi imperceptible sonido del timbre al ser pulsado milésimas de segundo antes de que resonara por toda la casa y me apresuré a paso humano hasta la puerta.

— ¡Papá! — exclamé saludándole mientras notaba como una ancha sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

— Hola Bells, — me saludó cálidamente abrazándome con afecto.

Saludé también a Sue que iba justo detrás de él y traía un paquete enorme envuelto con papel rosa.

— Lamentamos el retraso — dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Charlie. — Tu padre no se decidía a cerca de qué camisa ponerse.

El aludido rodó los ojos antes de pasar un brazo por su cintura y palmear su camisa azul de cuadros.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo, examinando la estancia con la mirada. — ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera?

Edward entró en el salón con Renesmee en brazos, contestando a la pregunta de su suegro y saludándolos con una sonrisa.

— Hola, preciosa — murmuró Charlie sonriente extendiendo sus brazos hacia la niña que se fue de buena gana a los brazos de su abuelo.

— Ya estamos todos — informó Edward haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación contigua. — Pasad al comedor.

Los saludos se repitieron, esta vez con el resto de nuestros invitados entre los que estaban por supuesto los Cullen y algunos miembros de la manada como Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam y su esposa Emily que sujetaba entre sus brazos a su bebé recién nacido, un adorable niño de piel tostada, pelo negro y unos vivaces ojos marrones exactos a los de su madre.

Esme me ayudó a sacar todos los platos y bandejas de comida que habíamos estado preparando durante la noche anterior y que solo algunos de los invitados comerían. Mi padre no dijo nada cuando ninguno de los Cullen ni tampoco yo probamos bocado, ya estaba más que acostumbrados a todas esas pequeñas particularidades. No era la primera vez que hacíamos una comida con mi padre y Sue aunque sí la primera que Edward y yo hacíamos en nuestra propia casa, nuestra cabaña como me empeñaba en llamarla. Decidimos que qué mejor ocasión que el primer cumpleaños de nuestra hija para invitar a todo nuestros seres queridos a nuestro hogar. Alice se había vuelto loca de contenta cuando le pedí ayuda para que me ayudara a decorar nuestra cabaña para la ocasión y tal y como esperaba en un par de horas toda la casa y en especial el salón y comedor se había visto inundado por un sin fin de globos y serpentinas rosas, violetas y blancas.

— Deberías parar ya — le dijo Leah a su hermano pequeño en tono de reproche. — Te has comido tú solo todo el pastel de carne.

— Estaba delicioso — replicó Seth esbozando una sonrisa hacia Esme que se la devolvió.

Sue se limitó a menear la cabeza decidiendo no meterse en una nueva discusión de sus hijos y Charlie sentando a su lado rió y la cogió de la mano con naturalidad.

Era extraño cuanto habían cambiado nuestras vidas en el último año. Después del ataque de los Vulturis las cosas se relajaron y empezamos a vivir en una feliz y perfecta rutina que hacía que cada día fuera más maravilloso que el anterior. Renesmee estaba a salvo, todos lo estábamos en realidad, pues los Vulturis parecían haberse quedado lo suficientemente escarmentados con el resultado del último enfrentamiento como para que pasaran siglos hasta que tuviéramos que pensar en ellos como un problema, por lo que cualquier preocupación o miedo había desaparecido.

Los Cullen seguían tan unidos como siempre, tal vez incluso más que antes y Edward y yo nos asegurábamos de pasar como mínimo unas cuantas horas al día en la casa, permitiéndoles a todos disfrutar del miembro más joven de la familia, la niña de apenas unos meses que conseguía sacar sonrisas a todo el mundo.

La manada volvía a ser una sola y desde que se unieron a nosotros para luchar contra los Vulturis la alianza entre los Cullen y los Quileute no solo se había mantenido intacta sino que se había fortificado. Jacob volvía a ser el muchacho alegre y juguetón que yo recordaba mucho antes de la boda, el embarazo y todo lo demás y de algún modo, a pesar de ver como se le caía la baba cada vez que veía a mi hija dormir, Jacob Black había vuelto a ser simplemente Jake, mi mejor amigo, quien algún día sería el mejor amigo de Nessie y después alguien tan especial para ella como Edward lo era para mí. Algo que tanto Edward como yo habíamos aceptado y a menudo nos sentíamos aliviados por ello.

Rosalie fue la encargada de traer la tarta de cumpleaños _**(Foto en el blog)**_. Un enorme pastel de tres pisos decorado con fondant rosa y blanco y coronada por una pequeña tiara con brillantes comestibles justo encima del nombre de _''Renesmee''. _

Edward que había tenido a nuestra hija entre sus brazos durante casi toda la comida se puso de pie y me entregó a la pequeña para que la inclinara hacia la tarta justo antes de que todos empezaran a cantar.

— ¡Sopla Nessie! — la animó Jacob sentado en frente mirando a la niña con una radiante sonrisa.

El pequeño bebé miró al chico sin comprender y clavó la vista en la única vela encendida que había sobre la tarta y que claramente no podía ni sabía apagar. Soplé despacio y moví a la niña entre mis brazos besando su cabecita ante los aplausos de nuestra familia y la sonrisa orgullosa de su padre.

— ¿Quién quiere un trozo? — ofreció Esme sosteniendo un cuchillo con una mano y una pila de platos de porcelana con la otra.

— Te lo dije — murmuró Alice en mi dirección haciendo un gesto hacia los escasos restos de tarta que habían quedado finalmente.

Asentí y sofoqué una risita. Había vuelto a subestimar a los licántropos. Sorprendentemente se habían acabado casi toda la tarta ellos solitos.

— Bella, ¿podría ir a otra habitación? — me pidió Emily amablemente bajando la mirada hacia su hijo que se removía algo inquieto entre sus brazos. — Va a empezar a llorar de un momento a otro como no le dé comer. Es tan glotón como su padre.

— Claro — contesté levantándome y haciéndole un gesto para que me siguiera.

Emily se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón, donde había la suficiente tranquilidad e intimidad para que el griterío de los invitados en la habitación contigua no molestara al pequeño mientras era amamantado por su madre.

— Parece muy bueno — comenté observando al bebé perfectamente relajado comiendo.

Su madre sonrió cálidamente.

—Lo es — afirmó acariciando la espaldita del niño. — Al principio fue un poco más complicado, especialmente durante las primeras semanas porque se despertaba muy a menudo durante la noche. Pero Sam se levantaba y lo traía a la cama para que lo alimentara. La verdad es que no esperaba que se le diera tan bien todo esto. Es un buen padre.

Puse mi mano en su hombro en un gesto de afecto y Emily no se encogió ante el tacto helado de mi mano.

Poco después de la batalla con los Vulturis, Sam y Emily se casaron en una modesta pero hermosa ceremonia en la reserva a la que Edward y yo fuimos invitados. Fue la manera de Sam de hacernos saber que cualquier tensión del pasado entre nosotros estaba olvidada, al menos por su parte. Y por la nuestra, después de que hubiera estado dispuesto a luchar por defender a nuestra hija contra los Vulturis, estábamos más que en paz con él. De modo que me alegré de verdad cuando Jacob nos dijo que estaban esperando su primer hijo, que nació sano y fuerte.

— ¿Va todo bien? — escuché decir a una voz grave a mis espaldas.

— Solo estoy dando de comer al glotón de tu hijo — bromeó su esposa.

Sam rió y se arrodilló junto a su mujer y su hijo y yo salí de la habitación para darles algo más de intimidad.

Cuando volví al comedor Jacob tenía a Nessie en brazos y parecía estar tratando de enseñarle como jugar al educativo juego de bebés que Carlisle y Esme le habían regalado. Alice fue la encargada de ir pasándole el resto de sus regalos a su sobrina que rasgaba como podía el papel de llamativos colores y hacía gorjeos cada vez que veía algo brillante y nuevo aparecer debajo del envoltorio.

Poco a poco nuestros invitados fueron marchándose tras agradecernos la invitación hasta que solo mi padre se quedó sentado el sofá, con Renesmee sobre su regazo.

— ¿Entonces os vais mañana? — inquirió y su voz sonó apesadumbrada.

— Papá solo será una semana, dos como mucho — le aseguré pasando un brazo por sus hombros. — Necesitamos unas vacaciones.

Edward estaba en la habitación de al lado, recogiéndolo todo a velocidad vampírica lejos de la humana mirada de Charlie.

— Pero podríais dejar aquí a la niña — murmuró enfurruñado sin despegar la vista de su nieta que le miraba emitiendo pequeños balbuceos.

— Ah, ya veo — exclamé fingiendo sentirme ofendida. — O sea que te da igual que yo me vaya, lo único que te importa es que nos llevamos a Renesmee con nosotros ¿no?

— Sabes que os echare de menos a las dos. Sois mis chicas.

— Me parece que ahora tienes otra chica que sumar a la lista… — susurré alzando las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

Casi se sonrojó antes de que una tímida y alegre sonrisa alzara las comisuras de sus labios.

— Sue es… lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo — confesó sin mirarme. — Después de esta cosita, por supuesto.

Nessie rió cuando su abuelo empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la tripa. Sonreí y le abracé con afecto procurando que mi temperatura helada no traspasara su fina chaqueta gris a pesar de que sabía que en el fondo mi padre era muy consciente de que mi temperatura así como mi aspecto tenía muy poco de humano y que sin embargo no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

— Llámame cuando lleguéis para saber que el viaje ha ido bien.

— Lo haré — le prometí justo antes de verlo desaparecer en el interior de su coche.

Volví al comedor, donde a excepción de los nuevos juguetes y regalos de nuestra hija no había nada que pudiera indicar que hacía apenas una hora se había celebrado allí una fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por Alice. Observé a mi marido que bajaba dos grandes maletas y las dejaba al final de las escaleras, preparadas para cuando saliéramos mañana en dirección al aeropuerto.

— Creo que ha disfrutado de su primera fiesta de cumpleaños — dijo cogiendo a la niña de entre sus brazos y dejando un beso en su cabeza desde donde caían diminutos bucles cobrizos.

— Está cansada — susurré observando cómo apoyaba la cabecita en el pecho de su padre y bostezaba perezosamente.

Edward la metió en su cuna con delicadeza y le cantó en voz baja hasta que se durmió. Me acerqué y observé al pequeño bebé de apenas un año durmiendo profundamente.

He de reconocer que me sentí algo confundida cuando Carlisle nos comunicó que probablemente nuestra hija no creciera a un ritmo normal tal y como habíamos creído, sino a uno todavía más lento. Después de su rápido desarrollo durante el embarazo y la manera tan abrupta en que se había detenido su crecimiento tras nacer no deberíamos de habernos sorprendido tanto por eso, pero así fue. Al principio Edward estuvo algo ansioso, le preocupaba el hecho de que si su crecimiento era cada vez más lento llegara un momento en el que ella simplemente no fuera capaz de desarrollarse, de crecer, de aprender, de madurar. Le preocupaba que nuestra hija se quedara para siempre en la edad mental de un bebé de cinco meses. Pero Carlisle nos había tranquilizado tras algunas investigaciones más. Renesmee crecía física y mentalmente a la vez solo que a un ritmo cada vez más lento. De modo que su crecimiento se haría cada vez más lento hasta que se detuviera por completo cuando alcanzara la equivalencia mental y física de dieciséis años, un proceso que le llevaría unos veinte años humanos. Lo que nos dejaba dos maravillosas décadas hasta que nuestra hija dejara de crecer, de envejecer y en definitiva de ser nuestra niña. Para lo cual todavía no estábamos del todo preparados.

— Me preocupa que sea un viaje tan largo — murmuré en voz alta observándola dormir. — Al fin y al cabo, vampira o humana, es un bebé.

Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo y dejando que mis manos trazaran distraídamente las formas de su espalda sobre su camisa blanca.

— Se pasará la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo y Esme ha encontrado unos biberones opacos. Nadie podrá ver que no es leche lo que está bebiendo cuando le demos de comer.

Suspiré y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello sonriendo. Había pasado el tiempo pero Edward seguía siendo tan controlador y preciso con todo como siempre. La diferencia principal es que ahora su mayor preocupación era que alguien pudiera notar lo especial que era nuestra hija lo cual no dejaba de ser una mera cuestión de ser cuidadosos.

— No veo el momento de volver a estar allí — confesé. — Mis recuerdos humanos son lo suficientemente claros para saber que pasé en esa isla algunos de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida humana.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi cabello y enrolló su otro brazo en mi cuerpo abrazándome amorosamente.

— Te prometí que volveríamos con Renesmee ¿lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Me había hecho esa promesa apenas un par de horas antes de que mi hija viniera al mundo, en aquella cabaña, durante aquellas tormentosas horas de contracciones y dolores que Edward había tratado de calmar con dulces y suaves susurros. _''__Desearía estar en la Isla ahora, los dos juntos, sumergidos en las cristalinas aguas del océano…''_, le había dicho tras una larga y dolorosa contracción_. ''Haremos una segunda luna de miel, y esta vez no solo estaremos tú y yo en aquella maravillosa isla paradisiaca, sino que tendremos a nuestro pequeño en nuestros brazos también''_, me había contestado él dejando un beso en mi vientre como si de esa forma estuviera sellando su promesa.

— No tenemos que salir hacia el aeropuerto hasta dentro de unas cinco horas, ¿no es así? — inquirí un segundo después mirándole a través de mis largas pestañas.

Mi marido sonrió de manera traviesa y alzó una de sus cejas en silencio. Antes de que pudiera decir nada ya estaba tirando de él en dirección a nuestra habitación. Mi sobrehumana fuerza de neófita había menguado un poco, pero todavía era más fuerte que él y eso me encantaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Listo — anunció Jasper cuando terminó de meter todas las maletas en el enorme maletero del Jeep de Emmett.

Esme que me entregó a Renesmee tras besar su manita y su mejilla y me abrazó afectuosamente.

— Gracias por prestarnos tu isla otra vez — le agradecí sinceramente.

— Sabéis que podéis ir siempre que queráis — me recordó.

Asentí y agité mi mano hacia el resto de la familia que seguían de pie en el porche de la casa.

— Volveremos en unos días — dije alzando la voz y sonriendo a Rosalie que había tomado la mano de Esme y miraba a Nessie con cariño. Sabía que la echaría de menos.

— Vamos — me dijo Edward poniendo una mano en mi espalda y guiándome hasta el coche.

Podía ver que estaba contento, casi emocionado. Yo también lo estaba. Después de todo, aquellas eran nuestras primeras vacaciones en familia.

Jacob, vestido con sus usuales pantalones cortos, zapatillas de deporte y una vieja camiseta negra, también se acercó al coche sin cambiar la expresión de pena que no había abandonado su rostro desde que llegó corriendo aquella mañana.

— Jake, no es necesario que nos acompañes — le aseguré. — Emmett se ofreció a llevarnos.

Me miró con dureza, casi fulminándome con la mirada y abrió la puerta trasera del coche y se sentó en el asiento sin decir una sola palabra.

Rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado, acomodando a la niña en mi regazo.

— Ya que voy a pasar tanto tiempo sin poder verla — comenzó con voz catastrofista, — lo más justo es que la lleve yo durante todo el camino hasta Seattle.

Suspiré y agité la cabeza levemente antes de pasarle a mi hija, algo adormilada que se acurrucó rápidamente entre el amplio y musculoso pecho de mi amigo.

Jacob había sido todavía más melodramático que Charlie cuando les comunicamos a todos que habíamos decidido pasar unos días en Isla Esme. No solo había insistido en que dejáramos a Renesmee en Forks al cuidado de Esme o Rosalie y nos fuéramos nosotros solos sino que, tras ver que nos llevaríamos a nuestra hija con nosotros tanto si le gustaba como si no, se había ofrecido a venir para ser su _niñera_ mientras nosotros nos _divertíamos. _Edward se había echado a reír con la desesperada propuesta de Jake mientras que yo me había limitado a agachar la cabeza algo avergonzada ante las estridentes carcajadas de Jasper y Emmett y los posteriores chistes jocosos de ambos.

Por supuesto nos habíamos negado a llevarle con nosotros. Queríamos que aquellas vacaciones fueran algo así como nuestra segunda luna de miel. Solo nosotros dos, acompañados de nuestra pequeña, para así poder disfrutar de ella todavía más de lo que ya lo hacíamos día a día ahora que estaba en una edad tan despierta y hermosa y con ello exorcizar también los últimos recuerdos oscuros del pasado año.

Llegamos al aeropuerto antes de lo que habíamos planeado. Emmett había pisado el acelerador al máximo, probando y llevando al límite el nuevo motor de su coche. Rosalie se las había apañado para poner algo más de potencia en aquel vehículo ya de por sí más rápido que cualquier otro coche y su marido estaba tan contento que se ofrecía a llevar a cualquiera a cualquier sitio.

— Tenemos que entrar — murmuró Edward moviendo su mentón en dirección a las puertas de cristal que teníamos justo en frente.

Emmett y Edward bajaron todas las maletas mientras yo me ponía frente a Jacob y trataba disimuladamente de que me diera a mi hija y terminara de despedirse de ella de una vez por todas.

—No hagas como si no fueras a verla en un año — le pedí con voz paciente extendiendo mi brazos hacia Renesmee.

Jacob volvió a fulminarme con la mirada.

— Te recordaré eso cuando la rapte y no te deje verla durante una semana entera — me contestó con voz desafiante pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y supe que estaba bromeando, como siempre.

Bajó la mirada hacia la niña, la estrechó con infinito cuidado entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

— Hasta pronto, Nessie — susurró en voz baja cerca de su oído antes de dármela.

Observé la mirada melancólica de Jacob y durante un segundo solo pude ver a un muchacho despidiéndose de alguien a quien quería de verdad.

— Volveremos muy pronto— le prometí conmovida.

Jacob me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Pásalo bien, Bella.

Emmett también se despidió de nosotros y pronto estábamos en el interior del aeropuerto, rodeados por una multitud de gente que iba a y venía por todas partes. Bajé la mirada hacia Nessie, que descansaba sobre mi hombro, algo adormilada y pasé mi mano por su cuerpo protectoramente.

— Tranquila, actúa con naturalidad y no llamaremos la atención de nadie — me aseguró Edward con voz calmada, pasando un brazo por mi cintura y empujando un carro cargado con nuestras maletas con la otra.

No era la primera vez que humanos desconocidos veían a Nessie, ni por supuesto que me veían a mí pero si la primera vez que estábamos los tres juntos expuestos a un grupo tan grande de gente y estaba algo nerviosa.

En general más allá de las miradas curiosas, nadie se paró descaradamente a mirarnos y solo cuando nos detuvimos frente a las inmensas pantallas del aeropuerto de Seattle, buscando con la mirada el nombre de nuestro destino, una pareja de unos treinta años fijó la vista en nosotros algo estupefactos. La mujer casi sin poder cerrar la boca observó a Edward detenidamente y su marido, por el contrario clavó su mirada en mí. Un segundo después, casi sincronizados movieron sus pupilas hacia el bultito acurrucado entre mis brazos y yo me tensé sin poder evitarlo. Estaba acostumbrada a que los humanos sintieran curiosidad por mi aspecto, así como por el de Edward, pero seguía sin ser capaz de soportar las miradas inquisitivas hacia mi bebé.

—Ahí está — dijo Edward señalando la pantalla de arriba llena de letras amarillas que no dejaban de parpadear. — Embarcamos en una hora.

Él llevaba todo aquello mucho mejor que yo, supuse que porque estaba mucho más acostumbrado después de más de un siglo siendo objeto de cuchicheos y miradas indiscretas.

Decidimos sentarnos en una de las amplias zonas de espera equipadas con decenas de incómodas sillas de plástico y un sinfín de maquinas expendedoras algo más asequibles que las caras tiendas de souvenirs y comestibles que estaban justo en frente.

— Sujétala — le dije a mi marido pasándole a la niña, ahora profundamente dormida y ajena por completo al ajetreo del aeropuerto. — Voy a dar una vuelta por las tiendas.

Me había acostumbrado rápido a comprar sin mirar la etiqueta del precio pero seguía sin ver el placer en el lujo. Algo que Alice me reprochaba a menudo. Pasé por varias tiendas y me aseguré de comprar todo aquello que fuera simplemente algo común para cualquier familia humana con un bebé de un año. De modo que pronto me hice con un par de baberos, pañales, y un chupete en el cual se podía leer la frase _''La princesa de papá'' _**(Foto en el blog)**y que no me pude resistir a comprar.

Cuando volví a la zona de espera descubrí a Edward junto a uno de los grandes ventanales, señalando hacia los aviones en la pista de despegue y a Renesmee ahora muy despierta observándolo todo con unos ojos abiertos como platos.

Sonreí y caminé más rápido hacia ellos. Edward, se giró hacia mí sonriéndome como siempre que me veía, como si simplemente fuera justo aquello que deseaba ver, algo por lo que de haber sido humana me habría ruborizado.

La niña también sonrió, o más bien se agitó cuando me vio acercándome hacia ellos y se movió entre los brazos de su padre.

— Mamá… mamá… — me llamó con aquella vocecita tan dulce y aguda.

Sonreí sin remedio y la tomé entre mis brazos, besando su mejilla y estrechándola contra mi pecho.

Hacía apenas un par de días desde que había dicho su primera y única palabra hasta ahora _''mamá''. _Y yo seguía sin acostumbrarme a pesar de que la había repetido sin parar como un adorable lorito al ver la reacción de todos, especialmente la de su padre, que había sonreído sorprendido y emocionado.

— No ha dejado de llamarte desde que ha despertado — me informó Edward rodeándome con un brazo y dejando un beso en mi sien izquierda. — Se ha dado cuenta de que es más efectivo llamarte que enseñar tu rostro a todos los de su alrededor y ahora ya no hay forma de hacerla callar.

Rió y yo reí con él.

— Su segunda palabra será _''papá''_ — le dije. —Estoy segura.

Edward se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios.

—Me conformaré con que no sea _''Jacob''._

Un par de minutos después nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de embarque. Tras mostrar nuestros pasaportes y nuestros billetes pasamos sin problemas hasta el avión. Edward caminaba a mi altura, con una mano entrelazada a la mía y la otra sujetando nuestro bolso de mano. Yo llevaba a Renesmee sujeta con un solo brazo sin poder contener la sonrisa por la forma en que miraba a su alrededor, completamente alucinada. Había temido que estar en un lugar tan desconocido y rodeada de personas que no había visto nunca pudiera incomodarla o hacerla sentir insegura pero no fue así. Parecía simplemente fascinada por todo.

Edward mostró nuestros billetes a una de las tres azafatas impolutamente vestidas que esperaban en la puerta del avión, saludando a todos los pasajeros. Tan pronto como vio nuestro billete la chica se puso tensa y nos sonrió.

— Señor y señora Cullen… Bienvenidos — dijo alzando un brazo hacia delante. — Por favor, acompáñenme. Les llevaré a sus asientos.

Miré a Edward con el rabillo del ojo y agité la cabeza ligeramente. Un par de semanas antes le había preguntado acerca del viaje en avión y él me había respondido que no me preocupara por nada, que todo estaba resuelto y que Renesmee viajaría cómoda y segura junto a nosotros. Tras el _acogedor _recibimiento de aquella azafata supe enseguida que Edward había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y me preparé para como mínimo dos filas de asientos para nosotros solos.

La azafata nos llevó hasta la zona de los asientos de primera clasepero sorprendentemente pasó de largo y siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de cortina que apartó para que pudiéramos pasar.

Eché un vistazo hacia el interior y me vi de pronto en lo que parecía ser una zona privada ocupada por dos amplios y visiblemente muy cómodos asientos equipados con todo tipo de lujos y algo similar a un cesto justo frente ellos enganchado en algún lugar.

—Espero que encuentren los asientos de su agrado — dijo cortésmente. — La cuna especial para bebés así como el resto de servicios que solicitaron han sido expresamente dispuestos para ustedes. Mi nombre es Samantha. Pulsen el botón y les atenderé inmediatamente. Ahora les ruego que tomen asiento, despegaremos en unos minutos. Disfruten del vuelo.

Después de esbozar una última sonrisa y tras comprobar brevemente que todo estuviera correctamente volvió a correr las cortinas haciendo aquel pequeño espacio algo completamente privado.

Yo me quedé ahí de pie durante unos segundos mirando a mi alrededor del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo mi hija todavía entre mis brazos.

— Así no habrá miradas indiscretas ni tampoco tendremos que fingir ser humanos — murmuró Edward a mi lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, visiblemente muy contento por haberme dejado con la boca abierta como antes tanto solía hacer.

— Y yo que creía que ya me había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de los Cullen…

— Esta es la única compañía que acepta bebés en primera clase y que dispone de espacios privados — se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta me sentía aliviada por poder tener nuestro pequeño espacio privado, sin tener que preocuparme por fingir que dormía o sin tener que levantarme cada pocas horas con Renesmee para fingir que debo cambiarle el pañal. Esto hacía nuestro viaje mucho más sencillo y cómodo.

Mi marido colocó nuestro bolso de mano en el espacio indicado para ello sobre nuestros asientos y después cogió uno de los pequeños peluches y juguetitos que había junto a aquel cesto que ahora reconocía claramente como una pequeña pero práctica cuna de bebé.

— Mira Renesmee — exclamó agitando el pequeño peluche, llamando su atención.

La niña se agitó y estiró sus brazos hacia él. Dejé que Edward me quitara a la niña y me senté en aquel asiento que perfectamente podría pasar por una cama individual ojeando el montón de revistas, muestras de perfumes y bombones que había perfectamente colocados enfrente de mi asiento, justo debajo de una televisión de un tamaño considerable incrustada en la pared.

Cuando una voz femenina avisó por megafonía de que debíamos ponernos el cinturón de seguridad, Edward también se sentó, poniéndose el cinturón igual que yo y sentando a Renesmee en su regazo, con ambas manos en su pecho, sujetándola y protegiéndola. Lo cierto es que los brazos de su padre eran el mejor cinturón de seguridad.

La azafata de antes, Samantha, entró durante un segundo para comprobar que tuviéramos puestos los cinturón de seguridad y poco después el avión comenzó a moverse.

No era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, pero si la primera vez que lo hacía como vampira y de algún modo había esperado la característica y extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando el avión se alzara del suelo y empezara a ascender a gran velocidad. Sin embargo no fue así, no sentí nada. Solo fui consciente de que nos movíamos y ascendíamos por la inclinación del propio avión y por la manera en que el paisaje cambiaba a través de las ventanillas de los lados.

Nessie, no obstante, si pareció sentir algo. Se removió inquieta entre los fuertes brazos de su padre y empezó a lloriquear. El suave llanto de nuestra hija me puso alerta al instante. Renesmee no solía llorar, de hecho estaba bastante segura de que era el bebé menos llorón del mundo. Solo gimoteaba y lloriqueaba un poco cuando tenía sed o sueño. Lo cual no ocurría demasiado a menudo porque su padre estaba pendiente de ella y podía leer sus necesidades en sus pensamientos antes incluso de que ella sintiera ninguna de esas cosas y cuando no, ella misma se encargada de ir anunciándole a todos los de su alrededor lo que necesitaba tocando su rostro.

Su padre movió las piernas y frotó su espaldita con delicadeza, arrullándola pero no pareció funcionar y el llanto de Renesmee se volvió más agudo. Preocupado, la alzó observando su rostro, leyendo su mente, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría.

Recordé entonces las palabras de la mujer que había comprobado nuestros billetes antes de embarcar: _''__Los bebés y niños son especialmente sensibles a los cambios de presión — _nos había informado_ — Les sugiero que le den un chupete o un biberón para que la presión en los oídos sea menor en el momento de despegar y aterrizar.''_

Edward y yo no habíamos hecho demasiado caso a aquella recomendación porque habíamos supuesto que nuestra hija, siendo más vampira que humana, no sufriría esos cambios de presión. Ahora no obstante, ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

Estiré los brazos hasta el compartimiento de arriba donde Edward había dejado nuestra bolsa de mano y rebusqué entre las cosas que había comprado hasta que di con lo que estaba buscando.

Cogí el pequeño chupete y apenas tuve que alargar un poco el brazo para poder ponérselo en la boca. Renesmee cerró sus labios en torno al pequeño objeto y empezó a succionar, acallando su llanto y calmándose poco a poco sobre el pecho de su padre. Sabía que el chupete no duraría demasiado porque sus pequeños pero afilados dientecitos lo destrozarían en cuestión de minutos pero esperaba que aguantara hasta que el avión se estabilizara.

Edward la acunó entre sus brazos, frotando su espaldita y besando sus pequeños bucles cobrizos. Después, llevó su mano hasta el lugar donde se juntaban nuestros asientos y la entrelazó con una de las mías.

— Supongo que nunca se tiene todo bajo control con un bebé — murmuró y su voz sonó algo apenada. — Estaba tan convencido de que sería inmune a los cambios de presión que ni siquiera pensé en que podría sufrir durante el despegue. Menos mal que tú sí que pensaste en ello.

Podía notar su frustración. Mi marido se había encargado personalmente de organizar todo nuestro viaje, ocupándose de todos los detalles, por mínimos que fueran, especialmente de todo lo relacionado con Renesmee y sabía que este pequeño incidente le había molestado.

— Lo cierto es que solo lo compré porque me pareció adorable — le confesé.

Edward enarcó una ceja sin comprender lo que quería decir y bajó la mirada hacia nuestra hija para inspeccionar mejor el pequeño chupete. Sonrió al leer la frase escrita en él y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el asiento, abrazando más fuerte a su hija y borrando cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera haber ocupado su mente.

Ahora siempre era así, la preocupación nunca duraba más de un par de segundos. Edward siempre miraba a su hija y encontraba alguna razón para sonreír y deshacerse de cualquier bruma oscura que pudiera ocupar sus pensamientos.

El resto del viaje fue igual de tranquilo. Renesmee se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en la cuna frente a nosotros o entre mis brazos. Despertaba de vez en cuando por la sed, una sed que Edward se encargaba de calmar dándole la sangre perfectamente camuflada en unos biberones opacos. Así, entreteniendo a Nessie cuando estaba despierta y conversando con mi marido tranquilamente cuando ella dormía, las dieciséis horas de vuelo pasaron muy rápido.

Cuando la azafata, Samantha, volvió a pasar para comprobar que tuviéramos puestos nuestros cinturón de seguridad para el aterrizaje, Edward le volvió a poner el chupete a la niña y en esta ocasión apenas se encogió un poco entre mis brazos cuando empezamos a descender.

Río de Janeiro seguía siendo tal y como recordaba una ciudad llena de vida, luz y color. Cuando salimos del aeropuerto, cargados con nuestras maletas, eran las diez y media de la noche por lo que el ardiente sol brasileño estaba lo suficientemente escondido para que no tuviéramos que preocuparnos en absoluto de los destellos que emitiría nuestra piel de ser todavía de día.

Cogimos un taxi y paramos a unos veinte minutos del puerto. Así, aprovechamos para caminar sin prisa por las atestadas calles, cogidos de la mano y con Renesmee muy despierta observándolo todo desde la seguridad que le ofrecían los brazos de su padre. Finalmente llegamos al puerto. Inspiré el olor a salitre, a mar, y sonreí observando la inmensidad del océano, intentando sin éxito ver más allá de la negrura la silueta de aquella hermosa isla en la que pasaríamos los próximos días.

Pronto nos detuvimos frente al pequeño pero esbelto y lujoso yate blanco de los Cullen. Lo recordaba bien, era el mismo con el que habíamos viajado en nuestra luna de miel. Edward preparó la nave para salir a navegar mientras yo me paseaba por la cubierta con Renesmee en brazos que seguía mirándolo todo embobada. No era la primera vez que veía el mar, había estado en la playa de La Push con Jacob muchas veces, pero había algo muy distinto en aquel lugar. Ese océano inmenso te hacía sentir menuda y frágil, incluso aunque fueras un vampiro inmortal.

— Llegaremos muy pronto a la Isla — le susurré a mi hija sobre su cabecita. — Te encantará.

— Vamos allá — escuché decir la voz de Edward a mis espalda y pude notar la emoción en sus palabras.

Un segundo después el motor rugió y avanzamos con rapidez abriéndonos paso entre las olas. El agua salpicó mi impoluto vestido color gris marengo y las ropitas de Renesmee que dio un gritito de sorpresa y después empezó a agitarse y a hacer gorjeos ante las carcajadas de su padre.

Edward no disminuyó la velocidad y llegamos en apenas cuarenta minutos. Bajé de la nave de un ágil salto, aterrizando en los tablones de madera del muelle que crujieron un poco por el impacto. Llevé la vista por toda la isla, deteniéndola en la enorme mansión que quedaba justo frente a la playa. Miles de recuerdos, algunos más borrosos que otros acudieron a mi mente y sonreí con melancolía y emoción.

— Hemos llegado — anunció Edward tras amarrar el yate, reuniéndose a mi lado.

_He extrañado tanto este lugar, _pensé. Y estuve a punto de decirlo en voz alta pero pensé en una forma mejor de decirlo.

— _Eu perdi este lugar muito_ — dije en un portugués que aunque no era perfecto esperaba que fuera bastante bueno.

Mi esposo apenas pudo esconder la sorpresa.

— ¿Cuándo has aprendido portugués?

— Hace un par de semanas — contesté esbozando una pequeña sonrisilla de orgullo. — Quería poner en práctica mi nueva y aumentada capacidad intelectual.

Me sonrió y dio un paso hacia mí para poder presionar sus labios en los míos en un beso que dejaba entrever su emoción por estar en aquel lugar de nuevo. Sabía que él como yo también había sido embargado por todos aquellos maravillosos recuerdos de momentos que compartimos y vivimos juntos hacía poco más de un año.

Nos adentramos en el interior de la casa y pronto me vi envuelta por aquella aura de paz, tranquilidad y confort que siempre sentía cuando entraba en el salón de las casa de los Cullen. El buen gusto para la decoración de Esme estaba presente en cada esquina de aquella enorme y lujosa mansión, en cada marco de fotos perfectamente colocado, en cada jarrón, en cada mueble…

Esta vez no hizo falta que Edward me guiara por toda la casa pues recordaba bien el lugar de cada estancia y tras subir las escaleras encontré aquella habitación. La habitación blanca como Edward y yo la habíamos bautizado, que seguía siendo tan ostentosa y hermosa como yo la recordaba. La enorme cama blanca con el dosel, el ventanal que daba a la playa…

Me acerqué lo suficiente para poder poner una mano sobre el edredón de seda y algodón blanco recordando cada beso, cada caricia y cada mirada que Edward y yo habíamos compartido en aquella misma cama.

— Creo no necesitar leer tu mente para saber lo que estás pensando — comentó la dulce voz de mi marido a mis espalda.

Sonreí pícaramente y me giré hacia él.

— Plumas.

Rió y dejó nuestro equipaje a un lado de la habitación antes de acercarse a mí y envolver su brazo entorno a mi cintura y a la espaldita de Renesmee que seguía sujeta a mi cuello.

— Exacto — admitió — Plumas y almohadones destrozados.

Nuestra hija se agitó en ese momento, pidiendo impaciente que la dejara en el suelo y yo la dejé con cuidado sobre la mullida superficie de la cama. La niña rodó y después gateó tiernamente a nuestro alrededor.

— Hoy nos va a costar dormirla — comentó mi marido haciendo una mueca en dirección a nuestra hija.

La contemplé durante unos segundos. A aquellas horas de la noche Renesmee ya debería de llevar durmiendo un par de horas pero el viaje debía de haber cambiado su rutina de sueño y ahora parecía más despierta que nunca. Edward tenía razón, hoy nos costaría conseguir que se durmiera.

Viendo la agitación de nuestra hija decidimos que sería buena idea pasear con ella por los alrededores de la Isla hasta que empezará a dar signos de cansancio.

El ambiente era cálido y cargado de olores tropicales y salvajes. Olía a naturaleza, a vegetación, a mar y a vida. Llegamos a la orilla del mar donde el mar tranquilo arrastraba las olas sin prisas. El agua estaba tan cálida como la recordaba, casi podía sentir como calentaba mi piel cada vez que me mojaba.

Edward dejó a la niña sobre sus pies y sujetando sus dos manitas avanzó por la orilla detrás de ella siguiendo pacientemente el ritmo de sus pasitos inseguros y algo torpes. Carlisle nos había asegurado que se podría a andar ella sola muy pronto pero de momento era una experta gateadora y adoraba que su padre sujetara sus brazos y la dejara caminar. La marea había subido un poco y alguna que otra ola bañaba nuestros pies descalzos cada pocos segundos lo que provocaba la alegría y emoción de Nessie que se apretaba contra su padre y dejaba escapar ruiditos y risas. Mientras seguíamos caminando por la orilla fui muy consciente de que aquella no era la mejor manera de hacer dormir a un bebé porque cada vez parecía más despierta y emocionada pero no dije nada. En el fondo, no deseaba que se durmiera, no deseaba que aquel pequeño y hermoso momento terminara jamás. Observarla junto a su padre, dando torpes pasos sobre la arena y llamándome cada vez que veía una ola acercarse a ella, estallando en frescas y alegres risas, era algo demasiado perfecto para desear que tuviera un final.

No obstante, Renesmee era tan humana como vampira y antes de que llegáramos a las rocas que dividían la orilla en dos playas distintas se paró dejando muy claro que no quería seguir caminando y extendió sus bracitos hacia su padre para que volviera a cogerla en brazos.

— ¿Ya te has cansado de caminar? — le dijo con voz dulce, arrullándola.

La niña apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de su padre y bostezó perezosamente. Se dormiría inmediatamente.

— Mamá… — me llamó con voz adormilada y Edward me la tendió con un suave movimiento.

Acuné a la niña entre mis brazos y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Edward rápidamente construyó algo muy similar a una cuna de bebé sobre el colchón de la habitación azul, a poco pasos de la blanca. Con un par de almodones, sabanas y cojines se aseguró de cerrar por completo todos los bordes de la cama de modo que por mucho que Renesmee se moviera mientras dormía no pudiera caerse de ningún modo.

Le puse el pijama más fino que encontré en la maleta y la dejé sobre la segura y cómoda superficie de la cama. El calor había empezado a hacer mella en su cuerpo y había algunas gotitas de sudor formándose en su nuca y frente pero esperaba que dejar la ventana abierta para que entrara algo de brisa del mar bastara para que el sofocante calor no perturbara su tranquilo y apacible sueño.

Edward besó la frente de su ya dormida hija, dándole las buenas noches y pronto nos vimos casi sin querer en el interior de la habitación blanca.

Me deshice de mi vestido gris dejándolo caer sobre el suelo y caminé en ropa interior hasta la alta cama para dejarme caer sobre el mullido colchón. Podía notar el calor pero no llegaba a ser una sensación desagradable pues mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante él, no tenía sensación de agobio ni tampoco sentía la transpiración formarse sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la agradable sensación de la brisa marina que se colaba por el gran ventanal acariciando la piel desnuda de mi vientre, mis piernas, mi rostro… El colchón se hundió a mi lado y pronto dos dedos largos y suaves se sumaron a la brisa, acariciando mi brazo lentamente. Abrí un ojo y le sonreí a mi marido que también se había deshecho de su camisa beige y me observa embelesado.

— Sé que debe resultarte complicado — dijo en un susurro, cerca de mi oído, como si no quisiera romper la quietud del lugar— pero ¿recuerdas la primera noche aquí, en esta misma cama?

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo y traté de buscar entre los recuerdos algo difusos de mi vida humana aquello que ya había rememorado antes. Alcé una mano y la puse sobre su mejilla, empujando mi escudo más allá de mí misma, permitiéndole ver mis pensamientos. Las tímidas miradas, las caricias temblorosas, los besos suaves al principio y más apasionados después... Sentí como todo aquello fluía de mi mente a la suya y pronto Edward estaba besando mi cuello y mi mandíbula con labios ansiosos. Tiré de su cabello y me incliné para poder besarle en la boca.

—Torpes e inexpertos — murmuró cuando nos separamos para coger un aire que no necesitábamos.

— Llenos de inseguridades y miedos — añadí.

Él me sonrió con dulzura y alzó una mano para acariciar mi rostro antes de deslizar su dedo pulgar hasta mi boca, delineando mis labios suavemente.

— Cuanto hemos cambiado — sentenció y antes de que pudiera contestar presionó sus labios contra los míos en un beso decidido y pasional.

Apenas pude asentir con la cabeza, moviendo mis manos hasta su cabeza para entrelazar mis dedos entre las hebras de su cabello. Nuestras bocas se separaron y tomaron rutas distintas. Yo, ansiosa, delineando con la lengua toda la línea de su mandíbula, sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre y él enterrándola entre los almohadones, dejándome hacer tal y como deseaba.

Sus manos, no obstante, no pararon quietas ni un segundo y no tardaron en despojarme de mi ropa interior casi al mismo tiempo que yo le liberé de la suya.

— Bella… — le escuché jadear, llamándome.

Dejé un último beso cerca de su ombligo, apartando mis manos que juguetonas aunque decididas habían estado acariciando su sexo sin pudor y ascendí sobre su cuerpo como una gata, mirándole a través de mis largas pestañas.

Su expresión de placer, su boca entreabierta, la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban, su mirada clavada en la mía, traspasándome… Simplemente nunca podría acostumbrarme a aquello, no había forma alguna de que aquellas miradas deseosas y aquellos gemidos lujuriosos no causaran estragos en mí.

— Te deseo… tanto — susurré cerca de su oído, con voz agónica, tan bajo que había resultado casi inaudible.

Pero él sí que me escuchó y como respuesta pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda empujándome para que rodáramos sobre la cama y ahora fuera yo la que quedara bajo su cuerpo, a merced de sus caricias, sus besos y sus miradas.

Presionó sus labios sobre los míos y yo abrí mi boca ansiosa logrando que nuestras lenguas se enlazaran y danzaran por la boca del otro a un ritmo eróticamente lento, saboreándonos, excitándonos, amándonos.

Tan pérdida en el beso estaba que apenas fui consciente de cuando sus manos tomaron y acariciaron mis pechos casi con devoción.

Gemí en su boca, haciendo vibrar nuestras lenguas y mi marido gruñó separándose de mí solo lo suficiente para poder mover su boca en sentido descendiente desde mi mandíbula hasta mis pechos. Hasta ahí duró mi cordura porque en ese mismo momento su boca se apoderó de uno de mis pezones y no pude seguir pensando con claridad.

No importaba lo rápida e increíblemente desarrollada que fuera mi mente ahora, simplemente no había forma humana o vampira de mantener la cabeza en su sitio cuando Edward me hacía aquello, cuando me besaba y lamía como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del mundo.

Así, con la espalda imposiblemente arqueada hacia delante, la cabeza enterrada entre los almohadones y mis uñas clavándose sin éxito por toda su espalda apenas fui consciente de sus manos desapareciendo de mis pechos, dejándole esa tarea solo a su lengua. Antes de que mi mente cubierta por una espesa niebla de placer pudiera pensar a dónde podría haberlas dirigido sentí su delicioso toque en el punto más sensible de todo mi cuerpo y grité eufórica.

Hacía apenas unas horas desde que habíamos estado así de juntos, disfrutando de nuestra intimidad, del cuerpo del otro entrelazado con el nuestro pero me sentía como si hiciera años desde que me había tocado por última vez. No supe lo mucho que necesitaba su contacto hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo suave pero continuo, torturándome lentamente.

— Edward — le llamé con voz ahogada, sintiendo como un poderoso e intenso calor iba desplazándose por todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en aquel punto en concreto de mi anatomía.

Alzó su cabeza de mi pecho, mirándome intensamente. Sus ojos ahora negros como el carbón clavándose en mi rostro, devorándome con la mirada, excitándome todavía más.

— Oh, Edward — volví a gemir, tirando de su cabeza para poder besarle.

Nuestras lenguas volvieron a enlazarse en un beso fiero y hambriento. Mi boca abierta, todavía vencida por sus dedos que seguían acariciándome, tentándome, llevándome peligrosamente al acantilado del que sabría que caería de un momento a otro.

— Te amo tanto — dijo y sonó como una sentencia, como si verdaderamente eso fuera un hecho y nada ni nadie pudiera cambiarlo.

Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos durante unos instantes porque sabía que así era.

Sus manos abandonaron mi sexo, ascendiendo por mi cuerpo para posarse en mi rostro y se recostó sobre mí, sin preocuparse porque pudiera aplastarme porque ahora eso era imposible y yo le atraje hacia mí, rodeando su espalda con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas, apretándole lo máximo posible a mí, abrazándole con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, con todo lo que era.

Sentí su cuerpo abrirse paso a través del mío, como si me estuviera demostrando sus palabras, haciéndome ver cuánto me amaba. Contuve en gruñido que él no se preocupó en esconder. Nuestros ojos clavados en los del otro y solo entonces empezamos a movernos, perfectamente sincronizados, unidos de la manera más hermosa, placentera e íntima. Su cuerpo adentrándose y alejándose del mío sin descanso, a un ritmo que se fue volviendo más rápido y descontrolado conforme se elevaba el volumen nuestros gemidos y el mío, recibiéndole, yendo en su busca, buscando sus caderas para asegurarme de que no hubiera ni un solo milímetro de distancia entre nosotros.

La idea de estar separada de él, la idea de no tenerlo así conmigo para siempre me resultaba tan dolorosa como imposible y ahora sabía que así era pues no había nada ni nadie que pudiera mantenernos separados. No ahora que éramos lo mismo, ahora que no había razón alguna para el temor o las inseguridad entre nosotros y que podíamos por fin amarnos como siempre lo habíamos deseado, sin restricciones, sin control, sin miedos.

Con esa idea fija en mi mente apenas fui vagamente consciente de que nos movíamos y de que ahora era yo la que estaba sobre él, acelerando un poco el ritmo de nuestros movimientos ahora casi demenciales. Las manos de Edward estaban por todas partes, guiando mis caderas, acariciando mis pechos, mi espalda, mis nalgas…

Volví a aumentar el ritmo, moviéndome de manera algo irregular sobre su cuerpo cuando las oleadas de placer se hicieron más seguidas e intensas intoxicándome y nublando mi mente y entonces… lo sentí.

El nudo de intenso calor que había estado creciendo en la parte más baja de mi vientre se desató, explotó, inundando todo mi cuerpo de aquel inmenso placer que arrasó todo mi organismo, extendiéndose por mis extremidades, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

En la lejanía de mi mente capté mi propio grito y el de Edward un segundo después, que se agitó con violencia bajo mi cuerpo, gruñendo mi nombre.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, extendiendo mis brazos por la cama, sonriente, satisfecha, feliz y alcé mi mirada hacia la de mi marido que estaba recuperando su usual tono caramelo gradualmente. En sus ojos no pude ver otra cosa más que eso, pura dicha y tranquilidad y esta vez no me preguntó si estaba bien como habría hecho un año atrás, porque ahora sabía perfectamente que lo estaba, mucho mejor que bien de hecho.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho y pensando en lo que había dicho antes.

Sí, definitivamente habíamos cambiado mucho. Habíamos tenido una hija, me había transformado, nos habíamos enfrentado a los Vulturis, saliendo victoriosos y sobre todos nos habíamos convertido en un matrimonio unido y fuerte. Sin preocupaciones, ni temores ni dudas. Solo él y yo, Edward y Bella, amándonos tanto como siempre y por fin siendo capaces de disfrutar de nuestro amor en paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuestras pequeñas vacaciones en la Isla se desarrollaron de un modo tan tranquilo y natural que a pesar de saber que nos estarían echando de menos en Forks y que deberíamos volver pronto, simplemente no podía más que sentir nostalgia cuando pensaba en el viaje de vuelta por lo que trataba de evitar aquel pensamiento lo máximo posible.

— Mamá — escuché aquella dulce vocecita llamarme.

Alcé la vista para poder contemplar a mi hija sobre la arena, a mi lado. Había hecho una pequeña montaña de arena húmeda y tenía parte de los pies y las manos cubierta de ella sin mencionar su adorable bañador rosa y lila que parecía haber sido rebozado con granos de arena. Íbamos a tener que darle un buen baño para limpiarla bien.

Me levanté con agilidad de la toalla en la que había estado tumbada contemplando el mar y me senté a su lado, sonriéndole con cariño.

— ¿Hacemos un castillo? — le pregunté animada.

La niña dio un gritito y sonrió. Ya casi habíamos alzado por completo nuestro pequeño castillo de arena cuando una silueta brillante en medio del mar empezó a moverse hacia nosotras.

— Mira — le dije a Renesmee, señalando hacia el océano. — Ya viene papá.

La niña dejó de lado la arena y agitó sus manitas hacia él. Edward avanzó nadando elegantemente hasta llegar a la orilla. Su cuerpo, como el mío, brillando con fuerza por los rayos del sol pero además el suyo completamente empapado por el agua.

— Vaya, ¿has hecho esto tú solita? — le dijo contemplando nuestro castillo que empezaba a desmoronarse lentamente con cada ola que se acercaba.

Nessie dio un gritito alegre y Edward la cogió en brazos, sentándose sobre la arena a mi lado y dejándola sobre su regazo.

— He traído algo para ti.

Rebuscó entre uno de los bolsillo de su bañador azul marino y sacó lo que parecía ser una roca de vivos colores. Lo miré mejor y me di cuenta de que no era una roca, sino algo más frágil, algo vivo.

— Es un coral marino multicolor — le explicó dejándolo con suavidad sobre la pequeña manita de su hija.

Lo examinó durante unos segundos con sus grandes ojos marrones, fascinada.

— Es precioso — murmuré.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa.

— Pensé que le gustaría — admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mamá — me llamó mi hija, alzando su manita con mucho cuidado, mostrándomelo.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

— Sí, es muy bonito — asentí — Mira cuantos colores tiene.

— También he encontrado esto.

Mi marido volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo sacando esta vez una pequeña estrella marina de color magenta y dejándola sobre la otra mano de su hija, quien curiosa cerró sus deditos con fuerza a su alrededor poniendo en serio peligro la supervivencia de la pobre estrella.

—Renesmee no — le dijo quitándosela y dejándola sobre la arena donde pudiera verla sin dañarla. — Tienes que tener cuidado, es muy frágil.

La niña alzó la vista hacia su padre, mirándole sin entender y volvió a fijar su atención en la pequeña y extraña estrella. Después de unos segundos pareció decidirse a tocarla y movió un dedo hacia ella, empujando una de sus patas. La estrella se encogió y Renesmee quitó su mano rápidamente, asustada, encogiéndose en el pecho de su padre que rió abiertamente al igual que yo por su adorable comportamiento.

Tras unos minutos Edward volvió a coger tanto el hermoso coral como la estrella, volviéndolos a meter en su bolsillo.

— Tienen que volver al mar o morirán — le explicó a su hija que seguía con su mirada atentamente todos los movimientos de su padre. — Los dejaré cerca de donde los encontré.

Se puso en pie y se adentró de nuevo en el cálido y tranquilo mar y justo entonces, al ver como su padre se alejaba Renesmee se agitó y empezó a lloriquear.

La cogí en brazos levantándome y la arrullé suavemente.

— Papá volverá enseguida — le aseguré frotando su espaldita.

Mis arrullos y caricias no parecieron estar calmándola en absoluto y cuanto más desaparecía el cuerpo de Edward conforme iba sumergiéndose en las profundidades más lloraba ella. De pronto estiró sus bracitos hacia él y balbuceó:

— Paa…Pa…Pa-pa…Papa…Papá

Contuve el aliento durante un segundo cuando contemplé a mi hija siendo consciente de que acaba de decir _''papá'' _por primera vez. Su segunda palabra. _Papá._

Mi vista sobrenatural no tuvo problema alguno en identificar como el cuerpo de mi marido, sumergido en el mar hasta la altura de su cintura giraba bruscamente, mirando hacia nuestra dirección. Un segundo después su cuerpo había desaparecido de la superficie marina, reapareciendo milésimas de segundo después a escasos metros de la orilla antes de que llegara corriendo hasta nosotras. La sonrisa pletórica de su rostro apenas era descriptible.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! — canturreó la niña esta vez muy contenta por ver a su padre a su lado.

Edward la cogió de entre mis brazos con emoción, abrazándola contra su pecho y besando su cabecita con ímpetu.

— Estoy aquí — le dijo, la emoción y alegría muy presentes en su voz. — Estoy aquí corazón.

— Te lo dije — le susurré a mi marido con una sonrisa.

Me miró pletórico y besó mis labios con emoción.

— Papá — repitió Nessie sin parar, con esa vocecita tan dulce y aguda, muy contenta por las atenciones de su padre.

Edward dejó escapar una fresca y feliz risa y yo me uní a ella, sabiendo que de ser humana habría lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas al ser consciente de que sin duda acababa de presenciar uno de los momentos más emotivos y hermosos no solo de nuestras vacaciones sino posiblemente de toda nuestra existencia.

Pasamos el resto del día cerca de la orilla pues Renesmee no parecía tener nunca suficiente del agua y la arena. Era un verdadero alivio saber que el sol no podía dañar su piel y que la única prueba de que estaba expuesta a los rayos solares eran los tenues destellos que desprendía su cuerpo.

Finalmente, cuando empezó a atardecer, volvimos al interior de la casa y tal y como pasaba siempre tan pronto como Edward llenó su tacita de metal y el dulce aroma de la sangre se esparció por la habitación, el bebé empezó a removerse entre mis brazos. Sentí la ponzoña en mi boca y el conocido escozor en mi garganta, nada preocupante en realidad. Habíamos salido de caza un día antes del cumpleaños de Renesmee y me sentía perfectamente bajo control. Aun así le pasé la niña a Edward para que la alimentara y yo fui al amplio y lujoso cuarto de aseo para preparar su baño.

Los dos aparecieron poco después, Nessie estaba algo adormilada sobre el hombro de su padre. El día en la playa parecía haber agotado sus energías.

— Te quitaremos los restos de arena y de sal e iremos a dormir — le prometí cuando Edward la metió con cuidado en el agua tibia de la bañera y ella gimoteó un poco.

No sé si me entendió o no pero pareció resignarse cuando empecé a enjabonar su cabello mientras Edward, arrodillado a mi lado, sujetaba su cuerpecito para que no pudiera hacerse daño mientras la limpiaba. Cuando terminé me puse en pie y extendí una mullida toalla de algodón blanca. Edward la sacó de la bañera tendiéndomela para que pudiera envolverla en la suave tela y yo sonreí sin remedio cuando la abrace contra mi pecho. Su tía Alice se había encargado personalmente de que su sobrina solo vistiera los trajecitos y vestidos más monos y exclusivos que había a la venta para bebés pero aun así no creía poder verla más adorable que cuando la envolvía desnudita y mojada, en una gran toalla blanca en la que se agitaba y hacía ruiditos mientras la secaba con delicadeza.

— Voy a acostarla — comenté en dirección a mi marido.

Me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras recogía el baño.

Tras acostar a Renesmee, que se quedó comida casi inmediatamente, busqué a mi marido, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que seguía en el baño a pesar de que ya debería de haber terminado de recogerlo. Sin embargo, no, no había terminado porque simplemente ni siquiera había empezado a recogerlo, en su lugar había preparado otro baño. Los apenas cuatro dedos de agua tibia que yo misma había preparado para Nessie habían sido sustituidos por toda una bañera llena de agua hasta arriba con espesa espuma en la superficie y alrededor de ella, en los bordes de la elegante bañera había colocado diversas velas con aroma a vainilla y canela que habían transformado la habitación en un espacio más íntimo.

— He pensado que nosotros también necesitamos un buen baño — dijo una voz dulce y suave como el terciopelo que conocía muy bien.

Desvié mi mirada desde la bañera hasta mi marido, de pie junto al tocador, completamente desnudo. Divisé su bañador azul marino tirado sin cuidado en una esquina de la habitación.

— Me apetece mucho — admití en un suspiro.

Él sonrió, complacido y caminó los escasos pasos que nos separaban para poder ponerse detrás de mí. Apartó mi cabello, dejándolo sobre mi hombro izquierdo para poder besar mi nuca con sensualidad. Volví a suspirar cuando sentí sus manos deslizase por mi espalda hasta el cierre de la parte superior de mi bikini granate, dejando caer la prenda a mi pies, liberando mis pechos y delineando su forma un segundo después con dedos suaves. Aguanté como pude las ganas de deshacerme por completo de mi ropa y quedarme tan desnuda como lo estaba él en menos de un segundo. Pero no lo hice. Sabía que le gustaba desnudarme lentamente, como el envoltorio de un regalo. Así, esperé paciente hasta que sus manos bajando lentamente por mi vientre se detuvieron en mis caderas, tirando suavemente del elástico de la parte inferior de mi bikini.

Levanté mis pies dejando la prenda en el suelo y me metí en la bañera, sintiendo como el agua cálida eliminaba cualquier rastro de arena pegada a mi piel. Edward se metió después de mí, apoyando la espalda en el borde la bañera y separando sus piernas para que yo pudiera recostarme entre ellas. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo y sus fuertes brazos me abrazaron la cintura con cariño. Giré la cabeza hacia el gran ventanal justo a nuestra izquierda y observé como el sol se escondía por completo en el horizonte, anocheciendo y me sentí tan bien, tan tranquila y feliz en aquel lugar, pudiendo sentir a Edward justo detrás de mí, amándome como nunca había dejado de hacerlo y a tan solo unos cuantos metros nuestra hija profundamente dormida, a salvo de cualquier mal.

— Ha sido una buena idea — murmuré en un susurro, pasando mis manos distraídamente por sus muslos. — Podría pasarme años enteros metida en esta bañera contigo.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi cabeza.

— Quería asegurarme de que tuviéramos un momento de intimidad y relajación los dos solos — susurró antes de añadir con voz cautelosa: —en un día tan especial como hoy.

Me giré bruscamente para mirarle a los ojos, provocando que algo de espuma brotara del borde de la bañera salpicando el suelo.

— Edward no…

— Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella — exclamó sonriendo ampliamente. — ¿De verdad creías que iba a olvidarme?

Agité la cabeza y golpeé su pecho suavemente con mi puño, sin intención de hacerle daño en realidad.

— No, los vampiros no olvidan — repliqué con voz amarga. — Pero esperaba que lo dejaras pasar. Se supone que ya no cumplo años. Tendré diecinueve para el resto de la eternidad.

— Como quieras — concedió rodando los ojos — Tengo algo para ti.

— Pero…

—No puedes reprocharme nada — me interrumpió muy seguro de sí mismo. — Tú me diste un regalo en junio por mi cumpleaños.

Recordé su expresión de sorpresa cuando me vio aparecer con todo esa ropa interior de alta costura. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su sonrisa juguetona mientras contemplaban todo aquel encaje y seda y su posterior mirada de lujuria cuando le mostré todo lo que había comprado para la noche de su cumpleaños… Definitivamente era algo que repetiría el año próximo.

— No fue exactamente un regalo de cumpleaños porque los dos lo disfrutamos — le recordé mordiendo mi labio inferior al recordar todo aquello.

La mirada de mi marido se tornó algo más oscura y supe que él había recordado lo mismo que yo. Una idea atravesó mi mente y me junté a él un poco más, logrando que no hubiera ni un solo milímetro de distancia entre nosotros. Sentí su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío y gemí, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello y lamiendo su piel despacio.

— ¿Tú también has pensado en regalarme algo que vayamos a disfrutar los dos? — inquirí con voz seductora.

Edward tiró de mis brazos suavemente para separarme de él, mirándome divertido.

— Después tendremos tiempo para eso — dijo moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente. — La habitación blanca nos espera pero antes…

Estiró un brazo fuera de la bañera, buscando algo perfectamente escondido donde yo no había podido verlo al entrar en el baño.

— Sra. Cullen… — dijo entregándome algo rectangular guardado en una pequeña funda de fieltro negro. — Espero que le guste su regalo.

Alargué mis manos para poder secarlas en la toalla que quedaba a un lado y cogí aquel misterioso regalo que mi marido me entregaba. Había algo en su mirada, algo en la forma en la que examinaba mi reacción mientras sacaba el contenido de la funda que me hizo darme cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera Edward había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en ello.

No sé qué había esperado, pero he de reconocer que me sentí algo confusa cuando al retirar la funda descubrí que aquello rígido y cuadrado que había en su interior no era otra cosa más que un álbum. Con las tapas duras de color beige claro y mi nombre: '_Isabella Marie Swan' _inscrito en el centro en color oro.

— Ábrelo — me animó, haciendo un gesto con su mentón en dirección al regalo.

Así, lentamente levanté la tapa descubriendo la primera página. Allí en el centro contemplé la imagen en blanco y negro de un bebé recién nacido y tarde un segundo en reconocerlo. No era mi hija, tal y como había pensado en primer lugar, era yo.

Miré a mi marido algo confundida, sin saber que decir y volví a bajar la vista hacia la imagen descubriendo que aquello no era una fotografía, era un dibujo. Un hermoso y perfecto dibujo hecho con lápiz. La perfección de los trazos y la increíble cantidad de detalles lo hacían parecer más a una fotografía que a un dibujo.

— ¿Lo has dibujado tú? — inquirí aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Asintió y sonrió cálidamente.

Animada volví a pasar la página descubriendo a mis padres, mucho más jóvenes de lo que eran ahora y sentí mi pecho encogerse un poco al contemplar a mi madre con aquel brillo que siempre recordaba ver en sus ojos claros.

De nuevo volví a pasar la hoja y en esta ocasión reconocí a la perfección el entorno en que estaba hecho el dibujo. Los arboles perfectamente dibujados de los bosques de Forks y a mi madre sentada conmigo en brazos cuando yo debería de tener apenas cinco o seis años y a nuestro lado, mi padre, bebiendo cerveza alegremente. Recordaba aquel día de verano así como también recordaba mi primera actuación de ballet dibujada en la página siguiente, o la boda de Phil y mi madre en la que yo fui dama de honor… Recordada cada uno de aquellos dibujos aunque jamás los había visto porque comprendí que eso era exactamente lo que eran, dibujos de mis recuerdos.

— ¿Cómo…? — apenas podía articular palabra, me sentía tan abrumada y conmovida por todos aquellos dibujos, todos aquellos recuerdos que creía haber olvidado.

— Sé que te preocupa olvidar tu vida humana y con ella todos los momentos hermosos que viviste desde que naciste — me explicó. —Busqué la manera de recopilarlos de algún modo para que pudieras verlos y rememorarlos siempre que sintieras que los estabas olvidando. No podía recopilar fotografías porque muchos de aquellos momentos importantes no fueron fotografiados pero sí podía dibujarlos tal cual los recordabas porque he estado en tu mente.

Agité la cabeza todavía abrumada, todo aquel trabajo, incluso para un vampiro debería de haberle llevado horas y horas.

— Yo no... — intenté decir. —No sé qué decir.

Edward me sonrió contento y yo supe que aquello era más que suficiente para él.

Volví a fijar mi atención en aquel álbum de recuerdos. En cada gruesa página blanca había un impoluto y precioso dibujo en el centro protegido con un fino papel casi transparente para evitar que se emborronaran unos con otros. Era increíble.

Seguí pasando más hojas, ansiosa por ver más. Cuando me mudé a Forks y ahí estaba, en la página siguiente, un dibujo de la cafetería del instituto de Forks y Edward y sus hermanos sentados en una de las mesas, mirándome. En la página siguiente los dos hablando en clase de bilogía, y otros dibujos más adelante los dos en el prado, el día en que confesamos nuestros sentimientos, cuando descubrí que era un vampiro y él me confesó cuanto me amaba. Nuestro primer beso también estaba ahí, dibujado con toda calidad de detalles. El siguiente, él velando mis sueños. Seguí mirando y pasando páginas, descubriendo que también Jacob aparecía en uno de los dibujos, sentando a mi lado en la playa de la Push y yo a su lado riendo. Y finalmente uno de los dibujos más bonitos, nuestra boda, los dos frente al altar, mirándonos a los ojos e Isla Esme en la página siguiente. Había dibujado la Isla con tanto detalle que era casi imposible apartar la mirada del dibujo. Pasé la página y contemplé el mar con la luna en el cielo y nosotros juntos en el agua. Pasé más páginas admirando con fascinación como Edward nos había dibujado juntos en la cama, desnudos, abrazados y sonrientes, felices… Y después el embarazo. El primer dibujo era yo misma, mirándome frente a un espejo con la mirada contenida, sintiendo al bebé en mi interior por primera vez. En el siguiente Edward apoyando su cabeza en mi vientre el cual apenas era notable. Recordaba aquel momento, cuando amó al bebé por primera vez. Y después yo tumbada en la cama, con Edward y Carlisle a mi lado, este último pasando un pequeño aparato por mi abultado vientre, escuchando el latido de nuestra hija. En la siguiente estábamos en la cabaña de Rosalie y Emmett y Edward volvía a tener su cabeza apoyada en mi inmensa barriga, escuchando los pensamientos de Renesmee por primera vez. Y finalmente yo tumbada en la cama, con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas besando a una diminuta Renesmee desnudita que lloraba sobre mi pecho todavía unida a mí por el cordón umbilical. La siguiente y última página estaba ocupada por el dibujo de Edward y yo, besándonos, mi aspecto frágil y débil apenas un par de segundos antes de que él mordiera mi garganta, transformándome, salvándome.

Entre aquellas páginas estaban plasmados los momentos más felices de toda mi vida humana, todo aquello que no querría olvidar por nada del mundo y Edward los había juntado en un solo lugar, en aquel hermoso álbum de recuerdos para que jamás pudiera perderlos.

Pasé la última página en la que había una pequeña frase escrita con una impecable caligrafía que conocía muy bien:

''_Esta es toda tu vida humana que un día decidiste compartir conmigo para siempre._

_Tu esposo, _

_Edward Cullen.''_

Entonces, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que no había renunciado a una vida para comenzar otra. Había vivido plenamente mi vida humana, había experimentado momentos maravillosos en apenas dieciocho años, seguramente más de los podría haber vivido en ochenta años cualquier otra persona. Había tenido una infancia feliz, me había enamorado y casado, había tenido una hija y había vivido feliz hasta que mi humana existencia se había apagado como tantísimas otras a diario pero yo además había vuelto a nacer. Había tenido la increíble posibilidad de emprender una nueva vida llena de esas mismas alegrías sino iguales que las que había vivido mientras era humana, todavía mejores.

Cerré el álbum con delicadeza, volviéndolo a meterlo en su funda antes de dejarlo sobre el taburete que había junto a la bañera, asegurándome de que no pudiera mojarse. Y solo entonces, levanté la mirada hacia mi marido y me lancé a sus brazos.

La bañera chirrió un poco por mi efusivo movimiento y el agua se desbordó de los bordes inundando parcialmente el suelo del baño pero aquello no me importó en absoluto y tampoco pareció importarle a él que me devolvió el abrazo con la misma efusividad.

— Es precioso, Edward — le dije rompiendo nuestro abrazo a regañadientes. — Es el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido. Ni siquiera sé como agradecerte…

— Shh… — me silenció poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

Me sonrió cariñosamente, moviendo su dedo desde mi boca hasta mi mejilla para poder acunar mi rostro como solía hacer siempre.

— Ese álbum no puede compararse con el regalo que me hiciste tú a mí al permitirme vivir todos esos momentos contigo.

Me miró intensamente, sus orbes doradas del color del caramelo parecían haberse derretido y yo quise llorar para hacerle ver cuanto lo amaba. Me sentía tan conmovida y emocionada que creí volver a ser simplemente una humana incapaz de hablar por la felicidad y el amor que inundaba mi pecho.

Volví a hundir mi cabeza en su cuello, pasando mis brazos por su cintura, apretujándole bajo el agua y dejé una línea de besos por todo su hombro y pecho. Edward rió y acarició mi espalda cariñosamente.

— Mmm… ¿Bella? — murmuró.

— ¿Sí, amor? — contesté sin molestarme en despegar mi cabeza de su hombro.

— Se me ocurre una forma de que me lo agradezcas… — dijo y su voz sonó muy distinta a como había sonado antes, ya no había ternura ni delicadeza sino algo más oscuro, algo más intenso.

— ¿Ah sí? — inquirí con voz juguetona, sonriendo contra su cuerpo,

Sus manos que habían estado acariciando mi espalda bajaron hasta posarse en mis glúteos, confirmando mis sospechas acerca de qué tenía en mente y yo ya pude sentir el deseo repiqueteando por todo mi cuerpo. Pensaba agradecérselo hasta acabar exhausta y teniendo en cuenta que los vampiros no nos cansábamos nunca la perspectiva era muy prometedora.

Hicimos el amor en el interior de la bañera varias veces, tocándonos y besándonos, explorando el cuerpo del otro a pesar de que ya nos lo sabíamos de memoria pero no importó, nunca importaba porque por muchas veces que le hubiera visto desnudo, por muchas veces que le hubiera tocado y saboreado, besado y disfrutado, nunca, jamás, tendría suficiente de él.

— Deberíamos ir a la habitación — su voz apenas fue un jadeo cerca de mi oído mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en sus palabras.

Estuve de acuerdo con él cuando me di cuenta de que el agua ahora apenas nos cubría los tobillos porque habíamos echado el resto fuera, manchando el suelo del baño por nuestros efusivos movimientos aunque sin duda fue la amenazante grieta en un lado de la elegante bañera lo que me hizo decidirme a salir de ella colgándome del cuello de mi marido mientras él me llevaba en brazos hasta la habitación, negándome a separarme de él si eso no era estrictamente necesario.

Habíamos vuelto a centrarnos por completo en el cuerpo del otro dispuestos a no detenernos hasta que amaneciera cuando Edward, que tenía la cabeza apoyada a la altura de mi vientre con mis piernas rodeando su espalda, alzó la cabeza con expresión concentrada en algo, algo ajeno a nosotros dos.

Agudicé el oído, mis desarrollados sentidos poniéndose alerta, tensándome inmediatamente cuando escuché el inconfundible sonido de un cuerpo muy pequeño gateando en el suelo.

Ambos saltamos de la cama rápidamente, cubriéndonos. Me puse una bata mientras Edward que ya se había puesto unos pantalones abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y se detuvo en el pasillo.

— ¿Pero qué haces tú a aquí? — inquirió y su voz fue dulce y cariñosa, un tono de voz que utilizaba exclusivamente para dirigirse a su hija.

Apareció en la puerta de la habitación con el bebé en brazos un segundo después. Sus hermosos ojitos marrones estaban algo hinchados, acaba de despertarse.

— ¿Ha tenido una pesadilla otra vez? — inquirí preocupada, moviéndome hacia ellos para poder coger a mi hija en brazos.

Renesmee apoyó su cabecita en mi hombro, relajándose. Después del encuentro con los Vulturis había tenido algunas pesadillas por la noche algo por lo que no podíamos culparla. Yo recordaba tenerlas a mis dieciocho años después de verlos en Volterra. Ahora hacía meses que no tenía ninguna. Tal vez la Isla había trastocado su sueño.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— No ha tenido ninguna pesadilla — me tranquilizó frotando la espaldita de su hija. — El calor ha debido de despertarla.

La abracé contra mi pecho un poco más dándome cuenta de que su pijamita rosa estaba empapado de sudor.

— Oh, mi pequeña — susurré, arrullándola.

El calor y el frío no le afectaban como lo hacían con un humano. Mi hija no podía sufrir una hipotermia por estar expuesta a un frío extremo ni un golpe de calor por un exceso de éste pero su cuerpo si podía sentir tanto el frío como el calor y sudar o temblar como consecuencia.

Le quité su diminuto pijama empapado por su propia transpiración y me volví a recostar sobre la cama sin soltar a Renesmee que parecía muy complacida por estar en contacto con mi piel fría, contrastando con la calidez del ambiente.

— Puede dormir con nosotros — comentó Edward que se encogió de hombros y me sonrió, tumbándose a nuestro lado.

Puse a la niña sobre el pecho desnudo de su padre y Edward la estrechó antes de besar su cabecita con cariño. Parecía todavía más pequeña y frágil así, acurrucadita en el amplio pecho de su padre. _Mi pequeño bebé…_

Alcé la cabeza para apoyarla también en el pecho de mi marido, de modo que mi rostro y el de mi hija quedaban a milímetros de distancia. Besé la puntita de su diminuta nariz y ella bostezó perezosamente cerrando sus violáceos párpados pesadamente, durmiéndose ahora completamente fresquita y a gusto entre nosotros.

Besé esta vez el pecho de mi marido y él me sonrió.

— Tú y yo — dijo en un susurro muy muy bajo — Terminaremos con lo que estábamos haciendo en otro momento.

Le sonreí y asentí porque sabía que así sería, porque solo el amor a nuestra hija podía compararse con el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro y estos amores no estaban enfrentados en absoluto. No se trataba de que ocuparse de Nessie significara dejar de lado nuestra relación ni al contrario. De algún modo esos dos amores tan distintos pero igual de puros estaban sincronizados, unidos en uno solo.

Casi como si hubiera estado leyendo mis pensamientos Edward pasó una mano por mi espalda y otra por la de nuestra hija, abrazándonos cariñosamente a ambas.

— Mi tesoro más grande — susurró, como si estuviera hablando para el mismo. — Lo más preciado que tengo y tendré nunca.

Con los ojos cerrados le vi sonreír satisfecho y feliz y yo también sonreí porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que un día había ansiado y todo lo que ni siquiera me había permitido soñar.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero aquí está, el epílogo. Espero de verdad que haya estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas y que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. <strong>

**Me da muchísima pena terminar el fic pero creo que así de debe ser porque la esencia de este fic ya está contada y ahora toca seguir con otras historias.**

**No sé cómo daros las gracias por seguir ahí después de tanto tiempo, podría escribir otras 13,000 palabras pero esta vez solo con palabras de agradecimiento hacia todas vosotras por hacer que este fic tenga tanto reviews, favoritos, follows y sobre todo tantos capítulos porque sin todas vosotras que me habéis dado vuestro apoyo capítulo tras capítulo posiblemente esta historia apenas hubiera sobrepasado los tres capítulos. **

**Gracias de corazón a todas las que me habéis permitido saber vuestra opinión en cada comentario, incluidas también todas esas 'Guest' que me animaban tanto como las demás y gracias también a esas **_**lectoras fantasma **_**que nunca se atrevieron a dar su opinión y que espero que en esta ocasión, siendo el último capítulo os animéis a ello.**

**Me encantaría saber cual fue vuestro momento o capítulo favorito. Él mío fue el capítulo 22, **_**'Calma tras la tormenta'**_** cuando Edward y Bella logran traer al mundo a su hija y durante unos momentos Edward es envuelto en una burbuja en la que solo existe su hija para él. Fue uno de los momentos que más me costó escribir pero también que más me emocionó.**

**Eso es todo, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, por vuestra infinita paciencia para esperar cada actualización y sobre todo por permitirme ocupar un poquito de vuestro tiempo con mi loca imaginación.**

**Como la mayoría sabréis tengo otros fics como 'Monstruos Humano's o 'Sorprendentemente Cerca' y espero de verdad que podamos seguir en contacto a través de estas pequeñas locuras llamadas fics. **

**Un besazo enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


End file.
